Una nueva historia
by Kvr0kii
Summary: Los problemas acompañan a Sho y sus amigos en su viaje a la Isla Imperial. ¿Con qué sorpresas se encontrará el grupo? Sorpresas, romance, peleas, humor. KyoichiXOC TaigaXOC
1. Un día poco común

**Aquí en Chile volvieron a estrenar Idaten Jump, y como tengo una zukulemtha (?) obsesión con ese anime (mi infancia, my love, my life *0* ok ya)... no recuerdo que iba a decir jijiji ^^U. Ah ya recordé... La cosa es que estaba viendo el capítulo 40, capítulo con el que me descojono (?), cuando pensé en hacer un fanfic de la serie completa. Siempre quise hacer eso ^^ así que, aquí estoy xD (estoy escribiendo esto mientras escucho al idiota de Hosuke xDDD).**

 **En fin, espero que les guste (si hay alguien que hable español aquí)**

 **(En lo personal, me gusta ser la única hueona que escribe en español en esta sección. ¡VIVAN LOS SUBNORMALES! (?))**

 **Idaten Jump no me pertenece. Si quieren saber, existe wikipedia, ahí está el creador (?).**

* * *

La alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana de un día cualquiera. En una habitación común y corriente, con refacciones de bicicleta y algunas herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, en una litera, un chico de unos doce años tanteaba con su mano buscando el despertador.

El chico tenía el cabello castaño, con dos mechones rubios al frente, ojos azules, piel tostada y una vendita en la mejilla derecha. Dormía en la cama de abajo con el despertador a su cabeza.

Cuando logró apagarlo, se levantó a duras penas, y al ver la hora, se levantó de un salto, despertando con su grito al niño que dormía en la cama de arriba.

El niño aparentaba unos siete años, tenía el pelo castaño más oscuro que el del mayor, ojos marrones y su piel era más blanca. Se levantó a ver cómo el pijama de su hermano volaba por la habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermano? Se supone que hoy es domingo -dijo el pequeño, viendo a su hermano mayor con su remera blanca mal puesta y pantalones cortos azul turquesa, poniéndose unas calcetas blancas.

-No importa, hoy tengo una competencia -exclamó el castaño, mientras acomodaba su calceta, luego tiró del cuello de su remera-. El destino me regaló otro desafío importante.

El chico corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, con el más pequeño advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con las escaleras. Sin embargo, al segundo el chico rodó por las escaleras.

Una mujer se asomó por la puerta de la cocina al oír el estruendo. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuros, ojos marrones y piel algo tostada. Llevaba un delantal de cocina y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza. Miraba a su hijo como si no tuviera remedio.

-Es muy temprano, ¿no crees? -dijo la mujer.

-Mamá -murmuró el chico, luego sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Hoy tengo una competencia, se trata de un desafío muy importante.

Su madre suspiró:- ¿Vas a usar la bicicleta?

El chico abrió los ojos al momento en que su madre le decía que se desveló arreglando su Flame Kaiser, su más grande tesoro. Se le acercó algo molesto por tratarla como una bicicleta cualquiera, corrigiendo su vocabulario entre dientes por el que utilizaba su padre.

-Mejor dejamos esta conversación para después y me ayudas a preparar los almuerzos -espetó su madre, hastiada.

-Lo siento, no puedo -dijo el chico, sonriendo inocente-. Te ayudaré mañana -y antes de que su madre respondiera, salió de la casa y agarró su bicicleta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una colina apodada como la "Zona X", dos amigos, un chico y una chica, esperaban a su amigo Sho. El chico anotaba algo en una libreta mientras la chica trataba de mantener la calma por el atraso de su amigo.

Él tenía el cabello azul y unos grandes lentes circulares, que le daban un aspecto de ser un genio. Vestía una remera azul con rayas blancas y mangas cortas amarillas, guantes azules sin dedos y pantalones verde musgo.

Ella tenía el cabello negro como la noche, le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero llevaba una larga coleta pasada de la cintura amarrada en una liga rosa, ojos marrones y piel blanca. Vestía una chaqueta violeta sobre una remera negra, una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta, pero en un tono más claro, guantes y zapatillas rosas. Tenía carácter fuerte, se enojaba con mucha facilidad.

-Han pasado más de diez minutos y todavía no llega -se quejó.

-No es puntual ni cuando se trata de competencias -dijo el chico, sonriendo tranquilo.

-Hay que castigarlo cuando llegue tarde.

-No podemos seguir esperando -dijo un pelinegro vestido con un traje oscuro, apoyado en una piedra, mirándolos desde arriba de una pendiente, con una sonrisa arrogante. Estaba junto a cuatro chicos más y una chica que parecía una completa ramera.

-Si su amigo no se presenta, van a perder -dijo un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar a sus espaldas, sobre una bicicleta color bordó. Vestía una remera marrón, pantalones negros y una chaqueta naranja con diseños color sandía, llevaba unas rodilleras.

-Pues si él no llega, yo lo haré -dijo la pelinegra con convicción.

-Pero Makoto... -tartamudeó el peliazul.

-No te preocupes, Kakeru, mi hermano me entrenó.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo por las condiciones de la competencia, hasta que un chico llamó su atención saltando de una pendiente, para luego aterrizar frente a los chicos.

-El increíble Sho Yamato está aquí -dijo el castaño de mechas rubias como un ganador.

-¡¿Dónde estabas cuando debías estar aquí hace más de diez minutos?! -gritó la chica, sobresaltando a Sho.

El pelirrojo, que se presentó como Gabu Samejima, estuvo hablando un rato con Sho, proponiéndole que se uniera al equipo Shark Tooth, del cual era líder, con la condición de que tendría que pedirle permiso para usar aquella pista. Sin embargo, Sho lo rechazó y empezaron la batalla.

El pelinegro trató de convencer a Gabu, su hermano menor, de que él competiría contra Sho, pero el pelirrojo se negó.

En plena pista, apareció una extraña nube oscura, en la que se vieron atrapados y gritaron con temor cuando los llevó a otra dimensión.


	2. ¡Zona X! Espera, ¡¿QUÉ!

Sho abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio al levantarse fueron los escombros de un extraño y desolado lugar, que no recordaba haber pisado alguna vez.

Confundido, zarandeó a Kakeru y a Makoto para despertarlos, cosa que consiguió en unos segundos. Kakeru acomodó sus lentes y también quedó perplejo al ver dónde estaban.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Makoto.

-No creo que esto sea el paraíso ni mucho menos el infierno -dijo Sho.

-¿Ustedes son bikers de montaña? -preguntó un hombre enorme y obeso, vestido de negro, usaba goggles y tenía el cabello negro en puntas-. Fueron muy valientes al haber invadido nuestro territorio.

Sho pellizcó la mejilla derecha de Kakeru con la patética excusa de comprobar que no era un sueño, de modo que el peliazul se molestó y le gritó que se pellizcara él mismo.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que llegaron hace poco a la Zona X. Escuchar ese nombre sorprendió a los jóvenes, sobre todo a Sho, quien empezó a exigir explicaciones, ya que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que los hombres estaban hablando. Ni siquiera sus amigos entendían. El hombre de negro no quiso responder y lo desafió a una "batalla Idaten".

Eso los dejó más confundidos aún.

-¿Qué es una batalla Idaten? -preguntó Sho.

-No tenemos por qué dar explicaciones -dijo arrogante el hombre.

-¡Alto! -grito un tercero.

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, para ver a dos personas sobre lo que parecía ser un gran pedazo de hielo o cristal. Eran un chico y una chica; el chico llevaba un traje negro y amarillo con una larga capa blanca, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco blanco con diseños amarillos y un visor turquesa; la chica llevaba una capa negra que cubría partes de su cuerpo, pero se veían los pantalones cafés, llevaba un beanie gris del que sobresalían unos cabellos negros y un pañuelo del mismo color cubría parte de su cara.

Algo cubierta para el gusto de esas personas, pero debía tener sus motivos. Pese a que no se veían en totalidad sus rostros, por tamaño y voz podían deducir que no debían tener más de dieciocho años.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -gritó el hombre de negro, notablemente molesto por la interrupción.

-No es justo que se enfrenten a los recién llegados cuando no saben qué está sucediendo aquí -habló esta vez la chica.

El chico les explicó que estaban en un mundo distinto al que los jóvenes acostumbraban. Nadie sabía de la creación de la Zona X, y dijo, como en un tono grosero, que aquellos hombres también eran ignorantes, lo que logró molestar al jefe.

-Quedamos atrapados en esta dimensión, al ser envueltos en una nube oscura -siguió la pelinegra.

Sho recordó la nube que los envolvió en plena competencia con su rival.

-Así que los bikers que llegan aquí son obligados a participar en la batalla Idaten, poniendo en riesgo sus emblemas -explicó el chico-. Los ganadores tienen derecho a quedarse con los emblemas de los perdedores; aquellos que continúen ganando y reúnan los diez emblemas dorados son los únicos que podrán regresar al mundo donde pertenecen.

-¡Basta, me cansé de escucharte! -escupió el jefe con rabia, luego se dirigió a Sho-. Decídete de una vez, ¿aceptarás el reto?

El castaño y sus amigos parecían perplejos aún. Sin embargo, Sho aceptó enseguida tener una batalla con el jefe, sin escuchar los consejos de sus amigos, quienes lo miraron como si fuera un caso perdido.

Pero ¿a quién engañar? Él era un caso perdido.

Recogió su bicicleta del suelo y parecía muy confiado de tener esa batalla, por lo que el jefe rió, ya que lo consideraba un chico muy ingenuo. Ordenó a su equipo sacar el impulsor especial, lo que sacó las risas de ambos jóvenes extraños, que lo tacharon de cobarde y poco hombre. El jefe parecía querer golpearlos, pero los ignoró y ordenó sacar otro dispositivo.

Kakeru, Sho y Makoto miraban confundidos el dispositivo, no sabían cómo usarlo. En eso, el chico de antes caminó hacia el impulsor con la pelinegra detrás suyo, atrayendo la atención de una curiosa Makoto. El joven les enseñó cómo usar el impulsor, con ayuda de su acompañante.

-¡Es impresionante! -exclamó Sho entusiasmado.

-¡Quiero probarlo! -exclamó Kakeru del mismo modo.

El chico fijó su vista en Makoto cuando sintió que ésta no le quitaba la mirada. Su acompañante se dio cuenta y también la miró con atención, pero la pelinegra tenía toda su atención puesta en el chico de la capa blanca.

-Se parece a mi hermano -murmuró.

Él desvió la mirada luego de un rato, y aunque inexpresivo, su acompañante notó que detrás de esa mirada vacía había algo más, y no era solamente indiferencia.

La chica le entregó a Sho un casco rojo, que éste miró con confusión, también a ella al escuchar su nombre y le preguntó cómo lo sabía. No le respondió y simplemente se acercó al chico del casco, Sho los miró algo molesto; el problema no era con la chica, si no que encontraba al chico un poco engreído y mandón, y que la chica seguía sus órdenes.

Empezó la batalla. Al principio, Sho tuvo problemas para mantener el equilibrio, ya que era la primera vez que usaba el impulsor, lo que dio ventaja al jefe, por un rato, porque luego Sho lo había alcanzado. El jefe se molestó, pero se le ocurrió una idea; disminuyó la velocidad y pateó la rueda trasera de la Flame Kaiser, y mantuvo su pie ahí para evitar cualquier acción de parte de su contrincante.

-¡Es un truco sucio! -exclamó Makoto.

-¡Qué tramposo! -exclamó Kakeru.

-No, no es ninguna falta -dijo el chico del casco, atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes-. Existen tres reglas en las batallas Idaten; la primera es que el biker no puede ser reemplazado; la segunda, está estrictamente prohibido interrumpir una carrera; y por último, no puedes atacar directamente a tu oponente.

-Mientras se respeten estas tres reglas, todo lo demás es válido -concluyó la de la capa negra.

El jefe empujó a Sho en una curva con el objetivo de estrellarse. El Jack Knife que el castaño utilizó atrajo la atención de todos, mientras que el chico de la capa se preguntaba cómo logró hacer el giro con tanta velocidad.

El jefe ya iba muy adelante. Sho pasaba por la curvas como podía hasta llegar casi al final de la carrera, donde sorprendió a todos con su Bunny Jump de diez metros. El joven misterioso explicó que dependiendo del obstáculo, mayor era la distancia y altura.

La carrera acabó con Sho como vencedor. Sus amigos corrieron a felicitarlo y a preguntarle como lo logró, pero ni siquiera Sho tenía una respuesta. Los tres miraron al jefe, que se dirigía al castaño con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero luego sonrió complacido y le entregó su emblema. Confesó que se había confiado al verlo y que tenía la esperanza de que sería el primero en primero en reunir los diez emblemas dorados.

-¡Las batallas Idaten son realmente divertidas! ¡Podría pasarme todo el día compitiendo! -exclamó Sho.

-Tomas las cosas con demasiada ligereza -observó el hombre.

-Eso es común en Sho -dijo Makoto.

A lo lejos, sobre unos escombros, los dos jóvenes misteriosos observaban la escena. Sho le reclamaba a Makoto de que estaba hablando mal de él. El chico giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia su bicicleta, con su compañera pelinegra siguiéndolo. La chica, por instinto, miró hacia arriba.

-Mira -le dijo al del casco, quien la miró y luego miró hacia arriba.

-Pero si es... -murmuró viendo una especie de globos aerostáticos.

Una voz habló desde uno de los globos, presentándose como el comandante, quien planeaba arrestar al que hiciera alguna competencia ilegal. Lanzaron unas redes que lograron atrapar al grupo de Sho con la Flame Kaiser, pero el equipo del jefe escapó logrando esquivar las trampas.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Aquí el segundo cap, con algunos errores porque hay cosas que no sé bien cómo describirlas :P pero algo es algo xD y si querían algo más detallado de la carrera, debo decir que me da paja y prácticamente escribiría siempre lo mismo (que giró en una curva, hizo esto, iba allá, giró en otra curva...) :P**

 **Lo otro, no sé cómo chucha es la hueá, si es Bunny Hop o Bunny Jump, pero en fin, ustedes entenderán (aunque me gusta cómo suena Bunny Jump)**

 **¿Quiénes serán esos dos jóvenes misteriosos? 7u7 xDDD**


	3. ¡Run, bitch, run!

Los jóvenes misteriosos miraban desde una pendiente el cuartel de la policía, muy lejos del lugar **(deben ser águilas o no sé qué hueá porque estaban como a 500 metros de distancia (?))** , donde estaban los niños arrestados por error.

La chica miraba del cuartel a su compañero y mordió su labio inferior bajo el pañuelo que cubría su nariz y boca.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo en vez de estar aquí como dos idiotas? -preguntó la chica. El chico la miró.

-Pues ayúdame a hacer un plan -dijo el del casco.

Aunque lo dijo de forma neutral, para la chica fue como un golpe, de cierto modo le dolió y no dijo nada por un momento.

-Sígueme -dijo el del casco luego de un rato, agarrando su bicicleta y comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? -inquirió la chica, siguiéndolo.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, no solucionaremos nada estando parados aquí como dos idiotas -ironizó el chico.

Ella guardó silencio y simplemente siguió caminando detrás del chico

Por otro lado, los niños estaban sentados frente a un guardia que los interrogaba, una mesa redonda los separaba, y el comandante estaba sentado en un rincón tomando una taza de té. Ninguno se dio cuenta que Sho se había quedado dormido, mientras Kakeru se deprimía por estar en la cárcel y Makoto se enojaba ya que estaba harta de repetir que su arresto fue erróneo.

Pero ninguno les creía, pensaban que eran aliados o algo por el estilo de esos vándalos. También creían que los tenían identificados.

-¡Entienda que las víctimas somos nosotros! -espetó Makoto.

-Si ustedes son las víctimas, quisiera ver una prueba de inmediato -habló el comandante, dejando la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

-Pero no tenemos nada.

El comandante caminó con las manos atrás y se situó en frente de Sho. En ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta del estado del chico. El hombre lo miró con indignación mientras el guardia y los chicos lo miraban perplejos.

Luego de un rato, el castaño despertó y se disculpó por no prestar atención.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas, niño? -increpó el comandante, harto de su insolencia. Ahí fue cuando Sho volvió en sí, recuperando su entusiasmo y despreocupación.

-¡Soy Sho Yamato, y ellos son mis amigos: Makoto Shido y Kakeru Sakamaki! -exclamó. Sus amigos lo miraban como si fuera el idiota más grande que alguna vez ha pisado la tierra.

* * *

-Lo siento, no podemos hacer eso -dijo un guardia al chico del casco.

Ambos chicos habían caminado hasta el cuartel para tratar de convencer a los guardias y al comandante que el arresto era un error y que los dejaran libres. La chica estaba en un rincón esperando a su compañero y cuidando su bicicleta.

-El comandante me ordenó que por ningún motivo los dejáramos libres -informó el guardia-. Son una amenaza para los bikers.

El chico sintió la mano de su acompañante agarrar la suya, que estaba tensa en un puño. La miró y por medio de una comunicación mental, relajó el puño para luego abrir la mano, pero la chica no lo soltó. Después de todo, las cosas no se solucionarían con violencia.

Contó hasta diez tratando de calmarse. No habló hasta estar totalmente tranquilo.

-Entonces déjeme hablar con el comandante, yo le explicaré personalmente lo que pasó -determinó el chico.

-En este momento, él está interrogando a esos niños, así que no puede verlo. Cuando obtenga el veredicto final, los va a enviar a prisión.

El chico a través de su mirada vacía, miró confundido al guardia al oír la palabra "prisión". Intercambió miradas con la chica, que también estaba extrañada. Sin tener más ideas, salió del cuartel con la chica. Sólo dio unos pasos y volvió a voltear a mirar el cuartel, la chica siguió caminando hasta que notó que su compañero no la seguía. Lo miró confundida, pensó que ya se había dado por vencido, aunque ella lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no se echaría para abajo sin haber intentado algo más.

De repente, apareció el hombre obeso de la batalla, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes, que al verlo, lo reconocieron enseguida. El jefe estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Se notaba que era buena gente a pesar de que hace unas horas los quería golpear por haberlo molestado.

* * *

-¡Nunca cambias, Sho! -increpó Makoto. Su voz aguda hacía eco en la celda donde estaban-. ¡No puedo creer que te quedaras dormido mientras el policía nos interrogaba!

-¡No es para tanto, no te preocupes por tonterías, Makoto! -exclamó Sho en una pose totalmente despreocupada. La susodicha aguantaba la ganas de golpearlo.

Mientras, en un rincón, Kakeru estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas, deprimido por estar en ese lugar, deseando que fuera sólo una pesadilla. Sin embargo, por un segundo olvidó todo, pensando en lo extraño que era que ese lugar también tuviera por nombre "Zona X".

-¿Tú sabes por qué? -preguntó Makoto a Sho, quien de nuevo tenía los ojos cerrados-. ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el castaño abriendo los ojos confundido.

-No me digas que te quedaste dormido otra vez -espetó la pelinegra hecha una furia, logrando asustar a Sho. Pero ella, cansada de tratar con un chico tan inepto, lo ignoró.

Sin embargo, Sho sí había escuchado la conversación, y seguía analizando por qué la pista de entrenamiento tenía el mismo nombre que ese extraño lugar.

Un sonido afuera de la celda llamó la atención de los tres niños. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre de negro, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Apresúrense -dijo una voz detrás del jefe, quien se apartó dejando ver al chico del casco y su compañera con complejo de musulmana (?) **(Lo siento, espero no ofender a nadie D:)**.

-Si no se apresuran, no podremos salir de aquí -dijo la pelinegra del beanie gris.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -preguntó Sho, sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo de explicar -concluyó el chico.

Sin perder más tiempo, los niños salieron de la celda y corrieron detrás de los mayores hacia la salida.

En el camino, un extraño búho parlante llamó la atención de todos, pidiéndoles ayuda para salir de la jaula, lo que dejó perplejos a todos. Estuvieron un rato pensando, ya que no había mucho tiempo, pero accedieron a liberarlo cuando le dijo que tenía información que serviría de ayuda.

Una vez liberado, escucharon las alarmas. Volvieron a correr para hallar la salida, pero Sho no se movió al recordar que no tenía su querida Flame Kaiser, y se enfadó cuando el chico del casco le dijo que la olvidara. Sus amigos decidieron ir con él, mientras el jefe y los jóvenes misteriosos se iban por otro lado.

Con ayuda del búho, encontraron la bodega donde guardaban las bicicletas. Ahí estaba la Flame Kaiser con una cadena, que Kakeru soltó usando una llave hexagonal. En ese momento, el comandante los encontró, y Sho corrió con tal de distraerlo mientras Kakeru quitaba la cadena de la bicicleta. Luego lo alcanzaron en un remolque y lograron escapar. Sin embargo, el comandante no iba a parar hasta atraparlos.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes miraban a lo lejos cómo los chicos escapaban en un remolque. El chico empezó a caminar en la misma dirección por precaución, la chica, como siempre, lo seguía. Estaba cansada, pero era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer. Además, tampoco quería molestar a su compañero.

-¿Estás cansada? -preguntó el chico sin mirarla, como si le hubiera leído la mente. A ella no le sorprendió.

-Un poco -respondió ella. El chico se detuvo y volteó a mirarla-. Está bien, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Puedes continuar? -inquirió el del casco, que pese a su mirada vacía, había un deje de preocupación-. Si quieres, continuamos en la mañana.

La chica de la capa lo pensó un momento; si descansaban, se retrasarían y cualquier cosa podía pasar al día siguiente; pero si continuaban, al menos avanzarían algo y continuarían en la mañana, después de todo, ella tenía menor resistencia que su compañero, que podía pasar horas caminando sin cansarse.

-Quiero continuar -determinó la chica.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó el chico, no muy convencido. Sin embargo, la chica asintió, y siguieron caminando.

Por lo menos, hasta que la chica no pudo más y decidieron tomar un descanso.

* * *

 **Aquí el tercer cap. La última parte es un poco random :P pero es un fanfic, así que... al ataque (?). Tenía que escribir algo para salir un poco del hilo de la historia :v**

 **yeritha:** **hasta ahora, la única que ha comentado xD debo decir que me sorprendió para llevar tan poco tiempo :P. En fin, gracias por comentar ^^ yo también amo la serie, lamentablemente no es muy conocida :v pero la amo xD. Saludos :)**

 **Y... qué más? jijiji. Bueno, paso escribiendo, así que probablemente actualice seguido :o fhsdkfgsdgiusaf eso xD**

 **Bye!**


	4. Defendiendo la inocencia

Los niños habían perdido de vista a la policía, por lo que pudieron descansar por lo menos unas horas. Se situaron en un algún punto del bosque y durmieron ahí. A la mañana siguiente, se sentaron alrededor de los restos de una fogata; Makoto en el tronco de un árbol y Sho y Kakeru en el camino de tierra. El búho se posó en el tronco al lado de la pelinegra.

El búho blanco con turquesa se había presentado como Hosuke y confesó que había perdido la memoria, que solamente recordaba su nombre y unos cuantos datos sobre la Zona X. Para llevar poco tiempo con esos niños, parecía haberles tomado confianza, sobre todo a Makoto, a la que le rogaba por un buen trato.

-Lo intentaré -dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa incómoda, por lo extraño que era el búho y porque, conociéndola, era fácil sacarla de sus casillas.

-Hosuke, ¿sabes por qué hay que reunir diez emblemas dorados para regresar a nuestro mundo? -preguntó Sho.

-La verdad -dijo el búho en una pose pensativa, atrayendo la atención de los tres niños-... ¡es que no tengo ni idea! -en este punto, los tres perdieron la compostura por tal estupidez.

Sin embargo, confesó que no eran los únicos que llegaron a ese mundo por accidente y que habían otro ciclistas que también estaban reuniendo los diez emblemas para regresar a su mundo. En eso, oyeron un estruendo. Los cuatro pares de ojos miraron en la misma dirección para ver dos remolques, que reconocieron como los de la policía, yendo hacia ellos. Rápidamente, se subieron al remolque, con Sho como piloto y pedaleando lo más rápido que podía con tal de perder de vista al comandante y los otros oficiales, pero éstos se acercaban cada vez más.

Kakeru parecía desesperado por estar a punto de ir a la cárcel de nuevo, a lo que Makoto lo regañó.

Sho pedaleaba sin detenerse. En ese momento, apareció el misterioso biker de la bicicleta amarilla, que en ese momento, llevaba un equipo gris con detalles amarillos. Se interpuso entre ambos remolques con el propósito de distraer al comandante, quien pedaleó más rápido aún con el objetivo de chocar al ciclista. Sin embargo, el chico saltó desde una roca con un Bunny Jump de 180 grados, lo que impresionó a Sho.

Como resultado, el comandante chocó contra un árbol y el remolque de otro policía chocó contra él. El ciclista se marchó luego de un rato, dejando perplejos a los niños por su perfecta y espectacular técnica (?), sobre todo a Makoto, que tenía una corazonada.

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Me gustaría desafiar a ese sujeto! -se entusiasmó Sho.

-¡No hay tiempo para pensar en eso, debemos irnos! -increpó Hosuke.

El castaño volvió a pedalear, alejándose de la policía, que seguían aturdidos por el golpe, gracias al biker misterioso.

* * *

La chica alcanzó a su compañero luego de un rato en medio del bosque, siguiendo a los chicos a unos metros de distancia **(insisto, deben ser águilas que los ven estando como a un millón de metros (?) Ok no)** hasta que llegaron a un desierto, donde los niños tenían un problema con el remolque; uno de los neumáticos estaba estancado en un agujero.

-A ese paso, los van a alcanzar -dijo la chica.

-Pues que la suerte esté de su lado -dijo el del casco con tono despreocupado, como siempre.

La policía había alcanzado a los niños. No tenían escapatoria, quizás ya no podrían hacer nada por defender su inocencia, pues el comandante no les creía, ni cuando Sho les mostró el emblema que había ganado en la competencia con el jefe. Los dos guardias que lo acompañaban comprendieron que eran inocentes, pero el comandante no dio su brazo a torcer y lo desafió a una batalla Idaten, lo que obviamente Sho aceptó, ya que era un caso perdido...

Igual que alguien de su familia (?).

Antes de comenzar la carrera, el comandante le advirtió al castaño lo de los agujeros en medio de la pista, lo cuales eran como los agujeros de hormigas león; no tenían fondo **(no sé ustedes, pero escribí esto y me acordé de un capítulo de Happy Tree Friends :P)**. Kakeru le hizo unos arreglos a los neumáticos de la Flame Kaiser debido al terreno arenoso.

-Al final decidieron enfrentarse -dijo la chica. Miró al chico del casco, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada.

- _Vamos, Sho, muéstrame de nuevo tus geniales técnicas_ -pensaba el chico con un aparente deje de sarcasmo.

La carrera comenzó. Para Sho era difícil alcanzar a su oponente, debido al terreno y a que era veloz, pero de igual manera, sorprendía al comandante, quien derrapó para formar una nube de arena, dificultando la visión del chico de fuego. Sho salió del campo de humo que lo cegaba, pero luego cayó en uno de los agujeros de hormiga león, aún así, pedaleó sin parar en un duro intento de salir de su trampa.

-Si cae, no podrá salir de ahí -observó la "musulmana" preocupada **(De nuevo, si ofendo a alguien, lo siento)**.

El castaño logró salir, sus amigos suspiraron de alivio. Sin embargo, había perdido mucha ventaja y le costaría alcanzar al comandante. Sho trataba de buscar un atajo para alcanzarlo, y cuando le encontró, saltó de piedra en piedra con varios Willy Jump, lo que impresionó a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes misteriosos observaban impasibles la técnica del castaño, por lo menos el chico, porque la chica estaba algo sorprendida.

-Es muy hábil para encontrar la pista más rápida -habló el chico. Su acompañante lo miró-. Seguramente tiene mayores aptitudes de las que imaginaba.

-Le falta mucho por aprender -acotó la chica.

-Aprenderá con el tiempo.

La del beanie gris lo miró unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, algo incómoda. El chico era de pocas palabras y ella tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado.

Sintió que agarraban su mano derecha, fijó su vista en su mano unida a una con guante amarillo, luego elevó la vista para ver los ojos del chico a través del visor turquesa. Un amago de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Pese a que el pañuelo cubría su boca, el chico notó que su compañera achinaba un poco los ojos; estaba sonriendo.

Volvieron la vista a la carrera, justo en el momento en que el comandante caía en uno de los nidos. Su bicicleta se arrastró hasta el fondo del agujero, y Sho se devolvió a salvar al comandante, pese a sus regaños.

La carrera acabó con Sho como vencedor, pero como un héroe para el comandante, quien sonrió aliviado y al fin entendió que los niños eran inocentes. Los policías, Kakeru y Makoto aplaudían que lo hubiera salvado.

Como no tenían nada más que hacer, los jóvenes misteriosos desaparecieron de la montaña. La chica no soltaba la mano de su acompañante.

Durante la puesta de sol, el comandante aceptó su derrota y pidió disculpas por la confusión a Sho y sus amigos, también les regaló el remolque y el impulsor especial como agradecimiento. Sho se entusiasmó al escuchar esas palabras.

-Si quieren regresar al mundo real, les recomiendo que vayan a la Ciudad X -dijo el comandante-. Es la capital más famosa y ahí llegan todos los bikers talentosos a comparar sus habilidades mientras compiten, y tú tienes la suficiente capacidad para estar dentro de esos equipos. Después de reunir los diez emblemas dorados, tienes que ir a ese lugar; es la única forma de regresar a casa.

-¡De acuerdo, iremos a ese sitio para intentarlo! -exclamó Sho.

-Tengan mucho cuidado -dijo uno de los policías.

Sin perder más tiempo, subieron al remolque y Sho conducía en dirección a su nuevo destino. Suyo y de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Holiwis (?) He vuelto beibis (?) Ya, si tampoco anduve de desaparecida :P pero en fin, aquí está el... supongo que es el cuarto cap xD**

 **Akira** **Kray : primero que todo, gracias por comentar :3 cuando vi que tenía dos comentarios, quedé como WTF y puse al tiro la página xDD y tu comentario me alegró el día :3 yo también amo la serie ~(*0*)~ por lo mismo empecé a escribir esto, porque yo también esperaba leer un fanfic de Idaten Jump (terminé encontrando uno en inglés, muy bueno por cierto :v y como cuatro en italiano xD), pero como nadie escribe, entonces yo lo hago :v si es posible, escribir milloooones (?) Kwjdjwhdjwj**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *inserte voz de Sho* (?)**


	5. La primera derrota

Después de unas horas de viaje, los niños se detuvieron cerca de un pueblo a descansar y comer lo poco que quedaba en el remolque, lo que no satisfizo el apetito de Kakeru, que se deprimía por cada mal que tenían, por mínimo que fuera.

-¿Qué pasó con los ánimos de siempre? -espetó Makoto, mirando a Sho.

Acto seguido, el peliazul se recuperó de su depresión y zarandeó a Sho, para que se cayera de lado y descubrieran que se había quedado dormido. Makoto y Kakeru lo miraron con una gota en la nuca.

Al día siguiente, iban caminando por el pueblo en busca de algún local de comida. Makoto regañaba a Sho por su despreocupación en el asunto, pero éste seguía con su sonrisa relajada, caminando con las manos en la nuca y diciendo que no ganaban nada con deprimirse.

-Si se acaba la comida, probaremos con insectos -dijo.

-Sho, ni creas que voy a hacer eso -dijo Makoto, tocándose la frente.

-Pues no creo que en este sitio tengan supermercados -acotó Kakeru, mirando extrañado a su alrededor-. Parece el típico escenario del viejo Oeste.

-Sí, sólo que en lugar de caballos, tienen bicicletas -dijo Sho, mirando también su entorno con una sonrisa-. La Zona X es un lugar muy extraño.

-¿Dónde estará el misterioso joven del casco y la chica de negro? -preguntó Hosuke. Los tres lo miraron.

Makoto cambió su semblante tranquilo a uno nostálgico y dudoso, recordando las técnicas del chico del casco. Tenía serias dudas de que conocía al muchacho, lo mismo con su compañera.

-Mejor vayamos en busca de víveres -la voz de Sho la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró y soltó una pequeña risa.

Frente a ellos, vieron unos cuantos hombres bebiendo a las afueras de un local, borrachos. El búho opinó que era un restaurante, pero Makoto y Kakeru miraban el lugar con desconfianza. Sho, en cambio, estaba relajado, como siempre, por lo que prácticamente arrastró a sus amigos hacia el lugar. El más atemorizado en ese momento era Kakeru, ni siquiera Makoto estaba tan asustada.

Al entrar, todos los ojos del lugar se posaron en los niños cuando estaban frente a la barra. Un hombre de camisa verde y calvo, con un rombo en su frente **(ok, digamos que el rombo es su cabello (?))** se acercó a Sho en un intento de intimidarlo, cosa que sólo logró con sus amigos, porque Sho ni se inmutó. Al contrario, seguía sonriendo despreocupado.

Todos carcajearon cuando Sho dijo que los amantes de las MTBs no tenían malas intenciones, algo que decía su padre. Sin embargo, logró agradar a los hombres del lugar y el hombre de la camisa verde pidió comida para los tres chiquillos.

Mientras los niños comían, los demás les contaban sobre los emblemas dorados y plateados. No entendían por qué un hombre que tenía diez emblemas plateados aún no volvía al mundo real, por lo que les resolvieron la duda.

Al reunir diez emblemas plateados, éstos equivalían a uno dorado, por lo que los emblemas de oro valían más que uno de plata. Ahí un hombre rubio vestido como típico vaquero lo desafió a una batalla Idaten.

El hombre, identificado como Shin Kagemi **(seré sincera, no sé cómo era su apellido. Claro, no voy a poner "Shin, la Sombra", qué aberración :v)** , atrajo la atención de todos en el local, incluyendo a los niños que lo observaban confundidos. Los hombres que estaban con ellos le advirtieron a Sho sobre aquel hombre rubio con el sombrero vaquero, quien le reprochó que no se metieran en sus asuntos.

En eso, llegó una mujer justo a tiempo para advertirle a Sho sobre ese hombre. Tenía el cabello rosa, con una cinta alrededor de su cabeza, y ojos violetas, vestía una capa negra, pantalones bordó y unas botas marrones. A los niños les recordó un poco a la chica que acompañaba al misterioso biker del casco, a excepción del cabello y que no llevaba un pañuelo cubriendo su cara. Todos la reconocieron como Yuki.

La pelirrosa le dijo que Shin usaba un truco muy extraño en cada batalla Idaten, por lo que siempre ganaba el emblema de su oponente.

Luego de discutir un rato con Shin, éste se fue y Yuki se dirigió a Sho. Le preguntó su nombre y, luego de presentarse, salieron del bar a comprar algo de comida y los acompañó hasta el remolque.

Yuki dejó caer la bolsa con comida, los niños la miraron extrañados. Sin embargo, ésta los ignoró y se acercó a la Flame Kaiser, viéndola con extrema atención.

-Ésta debe ser la legendaria bicicleta Idaten -dijo Yuki.

Lo que no sabían era que Shin estaba oculto escuchando la conversación. Al rubio le llamó aún más la atención oír que el emblema de Sho era de platino, que valía tres veces más que uno dorado. Estuvo un rato más oculto hasta que la mujer se fue, prometiendo que buscaría más información sobre la bicicleta legendaria. Ahí volvió a hacer su aparición y los niños se pusieron alerta, sobre todo Makoto y Kakeru, que tuvieron que taparle la boca a Sho cuando éste aceptó tener una batalla con el rubio, ya que les dijo que sabía el secreto de su Flame Kaiser. El castaño no parecía preocupado.

Mientras tanto, dos personas veían a una distancia considerable la escena.

* * *

Ambos bikers estaban sentados en sus bicicletas, preparándose para la carrera en el impulsor especial. Shin le indicó al castaño la pista de carrera y cuál sería la meta. Antes de partir, Kakeru le explicó los cambios que debía hacer en medio de la pista, que intuyeron era bastante complicada.

La carrera comenzó y Shin tomó la delantera, sorprendiendo a Sho. Llegando al puente colgante, Shin saltó y al aterrizar, algunas tablas se rompieron y cayeron; el castaño saltó confiado de que no fallaría y rebasó al rubio antes de cruzar el túnel que daba ingreso al bosque. Volvió a confiarse de sólo llevar la delantera.

Sin embargo, la celebración le duró poco; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shin volvió a tomar la delantera. Hizo una mueca de frustración y trataba de alcanzarlo hasta que llegaron al camino de hiedra, que inmovilizó la bicicleta de Sho, pero el rubio logró cruzar sin problema y siguió pedaleando hasta llegar a la meta.

Al perder el equilibrio, el castaño cayó desde la ventana del edificio hasta un árbol, con su Flame Kaiser al lado. Makoto y Kakeru corrieron a ayudarlo.

Cuando logró bajar, vieron al vaquero acercarse orgulloso con su bicicleta, y al llegar hasta ellos, enseguida quitó el emblema de la Flame Kaiser, cuyo dueño había caído de rodillas por la frustración.

-El freno de la Flame Kaiser se averió -dijo Kakeru.

-Por favor dímelo, Shin, ¿cuál es el secreto de mi Flame Kaiser? -rogó Sho.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo volver al mundo real -admitió Shin, sin borrar su sonrisa de orgullo. Los tres niños y el búho lo miraron incrédulos-. Inventé esa mentira para que aceptaras el reto, gracias a eso, obtuve un valioso emblema.

-¡Traidor! -espetaron Makoto y Kakeru.

-Deberían saber que las batallas Idaten no son ningún juego -Sho se levantó furioso.

-Ese hombre tiene razón -habló un tercero. Todos miraron hacia arriba, de donde provenía la voz masculina, y reconocieron la silueta del biker misterioso-. Sho Yamato, subestimaste las batallas, cometiste un grave error al no investigar sobre tu oponente y la pista. Aceptaste el reto sin ajustar debidamente tu equipo, ahora debes admitir tu derrota.

-Debiste hacerle caso a esa mujer llamada Yuki -habló otra voz a sus espaldas. Voltearon a ver a nada más ni nada menos que a la chica de la capa negra-. Si hubieras sido cuidadoso, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Aquel que no toma en serio el ciclismo, no merece usar una MTB -concluyó el chico que seguía arriba del edificio.

Esa frase trajo recuerdos a Makoto.

 _Dos chicos, un chico y una chica, miraban sobre una pendiente la pista que habían encontrado para practicar. Era en medio de un bosque y, aunque a simple vista parecía una pista normal, tenía muchos obstáculos. No era una pista simple si alguien empezaba a practicar con la MTB en ese lugar._

 _-¿No estamos muy lejos de casa? -preguntó la chica pelinegra-. Nuestros padres se preocuparán._

 _-No creo que sea para tanto si volvemos antes de que anochezca -dijo el chico. Se veía mayor que ella, de unos diecisiete años, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros y su flequillo largo cubría parte de su rostro por la brisa que lo alborotaba-. Además, estás conmigo._

 _La chica asintió. Sabía que sus padres confiaban tanto en el chico que, mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien._

 _Decidió practicar un poco algunas técnicas antes de ver qué tan difícil era la pista llena de obstáculos. Siempre quiso igualarse al chico en cuanto a habilidades, pero ella tendía a afligirse fácilmente cuando no lograba lo que quería, pese a que él siempre le decía que tenía mucho talento._

 _Corrieron por el bosque por unas horas, pues la chica era muy terca al punto de que, si no se adaptaba a la dificultad de la pista, no descansaba hasta correr sin caerse. Sus piernas tenían ya varios raspones, algunos sangrantes, pero nada grave. Quiso intentarlo una vez más, pero el chico decidió que había sido suficiente; ella quiso protestar, pero fue en vano._

 _-Creo que nunca lo lograré -dijo ella, cabizbaja, mirando la pista. Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho y elevó la vista para ver los ojos verdes del chico._

 _-Lo harás -dijo él, confiando en que la niña lograría superar todos los obstáculos._

 _-¿Y si fallo?_

 _-De los errores se aprende._

 _La chica asintió. Sin embargo, todavía estaba algo afligida; quería seguir practicando, pero también se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que el chico tuviera problemas por su terquedad. Podían tener mucha confianza en él, pero también existían los límites._

 _-Que no se te olvide esto, Makoto -el chico llamó la atención de la niña, que lo observó con atención-: Aquel que no tome en serio el ciclismo, no merece usar las MTBs._

 _-Entiendo, hermano._

El chico del casco había bajado del edificio saltando con su bicicleta amarilla y acercándose a Shin.

-Te llamas Shin Kagemi, ¿verdad? -espetó frenando bruscamente frente al susodicho, como si tratara de atropellarlo.

-¡Ten cuidado, mocoso! -increpó Shin, apartándose.

-Te reto a una batalla -claro y directo, el chico ignoró completamente el insulto hacia su persona.

-¿Vas a defender a estos niños? -se burló el vaquero.

-Piensa lo que quieras. ¿Aceptas o no? Decídete.

Shin Kagemi sonrió orgulloso, aceptando el desafío.


	6. Unos extraños sujetos

No hizo falta preparar al chico del casco para la carrera. Él conocía bien la pista, además, era tan analítico que sabía qué trucos usar y cuándo usarlos. No se veía nervioso, ni siquiera la chica de negro, que mejor lo conocía, veía alguna señal de nerviosismo. Al contrario, notó que tenía serias dudas sobre ese hombre y confiado de que descubriría su truco.

-Por favor, gana esta carrera para que recuperes el emblema de Sho -pidió Kakeru.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, estoy luchando por mi propia decisión -aclaró el del casco.

Ambos comenzaron a correr. Al mismo tiempo en que Shin saltó en el puente colgante, el otro chico saltó detrás de él, consiguiendo algo de ventaja a pesar de las tablas que se cayeron, impresionando a los niños. La chica de la capa sonrió bajo el pañuelo.

-¡Debo verlo, quiero ver todo de cerca! -exclamó Sho antes de correr hacia la pista, con sus amigos siguiéndolo. La chica de la capa corrió detrás de ellos para no perderlos de vista.

Ya en la pista, vieron que el chico había rebasado al vaquero y entraba al túnel, el mismo lugar donde Shin había rebasado al castaño. Lo mismo había ocurrido, Shin volvió a tomar la delantera, el chico del casco miró con algo de sorpresa a su oponente, pero manteniendo su cara seria.

El rubio volteó a mirarlo con orgullo, creyendo que el chico se sentía tan frustrado como se sintió Sho. Al contrario, el chico suponía que había algo extraño. Sin embargo, siguió corriendo.

-¡Más adelante, la hiedra atrapará la rueda delantera de la bicicleta! -dijo Sho. Los niños miraban preocupados al chico.

Tal como había dicho Sho, el chico notó que la rueda se estancaba en la rueda, por lo que usó un Bunny Jump para superar esa trampa y derrapó para pasar la curva. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo hábil que era el joven, y al momento volvió a rebasar a Shin en una curva.

-A pesar de las curvas, mantiene la espalda y cabeza rectas -observó el castaño-, además, controla la aceleración con los cambios de velocidad y ni siquiera usa el freno.

-Es muy astuto, ¿no? -los niños giraron a ver a la pelinegra de la capa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Makoto.

-Miren con atención, ¿no hay algo extraño?

Volvieron la vista a la carrera para ver cómo Shin desaparecía detrás de un árbol y aparecía nuevamente frente al chico.

- _¿Otra vez?_ -pensó.

-¿Pero qué...? -murmuró Sho.

-Él supo desde un principio que había algo extraño en ese hombre -aclaró la chica de negro.

El chico frenó para dar media vuelta y devolverse por donde había pasado. Los niños lo miraron confundidos, pero luego vieron a Shin aparecer delante del joven misterioso y otro ciclista idéntico al rubio. Descubrieron su trampa.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron iban llegando a la meta, dos contra uno. El de la bicicleta amarilla pateó la rueda trasera de uno de los dos oponentes para luego saltar con la rueda trasera sobre la cabeza del otro tipo **(lo amé cuando hizo eso ~(*0*)~)** , haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su clon chocara con él, cayendo finalmente a los pies del joven ciclista.

-Con que aprovechaban las sombras para intercambiarse y hacían creer a sus oponentes que tenían la delantera -increpó molesto, intimidando con su mirada bajo el visor a los dos farsantes-. Qué truco tan simple.

En ese momento, llegaron Sho y sus amigos, vio que su compañera también iba con ellos, como le dijo que hiciera, a sabiendas de que el castaño querría ver la carrera. El castaño miraba molesto a los rubios gemelos.

-Una de las tres reglas básicas de las batallas Idaten; el biker nunca puede ser reemplazado en la carrera, y al no cumplirla, ustedes pierden la competencia.

-Por favor, no le digan a nadie sobre esto -rogó uno al del casco.

-Si se enteran, ningún ciclista querrá tener batallas con nosotros -rogó el otro al castaño.

-¿Tú qué dices, Sho? -cuestionó el joven. El castaño miró a sus amigos.

-Si ustedes no vuelven a jugar sucio, los perdonaré, sólo por esta ocasión -determinó el niño.

Los dos rubios se fueron prometiendo no hacer trampa nuevamente. Nada les afirmaba que no se volverían a encontrar.

-Qué ingenuo eres -dijo el joven, con un deje de sarcasmo-. Yo me quedaré con los emblemas de esos sujetos; éste te pertenece -le lanzó el emblema de platino, que Sho atrapó en sus manos.

El castaño miró con atención y alivio su emblema y agradeció al joven. Makoto trató de sacarle información, sobre quién era y por qué los ayudaba, pero el chico sólo la miró unos segundos antes de decirle a Sho sobre un mecánico que podía reparar la Flame Kaiser.

-Espera -dijo Makoto-, dinos quién eres.

-Eso no importa -dijo el joven, dándoles la espalda.

-Te alcanzo luego -avisó la compañera del chico, el cual asintió.

-Nos vemos -se despidió y corrió lejos al notar que la niña pelinegra iba a decir algo más, y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Disculpa -dijo Sho a la de la capa negra, quien volteó a verlo-. ¿Quién es él? Mejor dicho, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-No importa -repitió la chica las palabras de su compañero-. Es sólo un amigo, una excelente persona; tal vez lo sepan pronto -comenzó a caminar, sólo dio tres pasos y se detuvo, luego volvió a mirarlos-. Por cierto, el cable está roto, pero tiene arreglo -dijo antes de irse por un camino distinto al que tomó el joven misterioso.

A lo lejos aún se veía la pequeña silueta del chico del casco.

* * *

Continuaron con el viaje hasta llegar a un bosque. Kakeru revisaba la Flame Kaiser, que tal como había dicho la hica de negro, el cable estaba roto, pero por suerte no eran nada grave. Agradecía que la chica le hubiera dado ese detalle.

No tenían más opción que ir a buscar al mecánico que les recomendó el joven misterioso, había que ser muy precavido al arreglarla.

Un grito de Makoto llamó la atención de los dos niños, quienes corrieron a ver qué pasaba. La pelinegra les explicó que el monitor se encendió, mostrando un mapa que indicaba dos caminos a un pueblo. Indicaba que habían tomado el camino más corto, en una línea roja. El camino más largo estaba señalado con una línea verde.

Estuvieron discutiendo un rato sobre qué camino tomar, hasta que Sho determinó que era el rojo porque representaba el fuego de su Flame Kaiser. Sus amigos lo miraban con una gota en la nuca.

Sho pedaleaba con euforia mientras sus amigos le gritaban que se calmara. Sin embargo, no vieron la cuerda que había en el camino, que se cortó y del suelo salieron varios cuadrados de espinas. Al no alcanzar a frenar, los neumáticos se pincharon, un tronco apareció de la nada, volcando el remolque, y frente a ellos, apareció un grupo de hombres bastante peculiar.

El jefe, que se presentó como Terry Megaton, era un obeso que usaba una especie de ropa de mapache, mofeta o cualquier animal con pelo (?). No sabían cómo el resto de los hombres podía cargar a alguien con tanto tumor corporal (?). Y Terry se había autoproclamado el biker más guapo de montaña, junto con el resto de su equipo Bandido.

- _¿Guapos? ¡Mi hermano es más guapo que esta sarta de retrasados!_ -pensó Makoto, con un tic en el ojo.

Estaba molesta, no sólo por las trampas, sino también porque el jefe la llamó "niña caprichosa". Hosuke trató de defenderla, y Terry dijo que lo quería como comida. Y claro, como era el jefe, lo iban a obedecer y persiguieron al ave y atacaron a los niños y comieron perdices.

Fin... ok no.

Y el búho samurái defendía a Makoto de uno de ellos.

Robaron la bicicleta de Sho, refacciones, y lo único que les dejaron fue el remolque. Sho trató de alcanzarlos, pero se devolvió cuando una gran roca rodaba hacia él con intención de aplastarlo. Los niños se hicieron a un lado para que la roca chocara contra un árbol. Makoto lloriqueaba por el día que tuvo.

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de los tres niños, pensaron que era la chica de negro, pero al voltear, vieron a la mujer pelirrosa de la última vez, Yuki. La mujer cambió los neumáticos del remolque y les contó un poco sobre el equipo Bandido.

-¿Usted sabe a qué se dedica ese equipo? -preguntó Sho.

-Se dedican a robar -respondió Yuki-. Por lo general, atacan a los bikers que pasan por estos alrededores, para llevarse sus refacciones y emblemas.

-¿Ellos también llegaron a la Zona X por accidente? -inquirió Hosuke.

-Así parece. Se dice que ellos también luchan por reunir los emblemas dorados.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo cobardes que eran los de ese equipo. Makoto aún estaba resentida por haberla llamado caprichosa. La pelirrosa sugirió que había que invadir el fuerte del enemigo, que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque.

-Pues vamos -dijo Sho, empezando a caminar. No dio ni un paso cuando Makoto lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Me parece muy imprudente de tu parte que te vayas sin hacer un plan -gruñó la pelinegra.

-Pero...

-Es importante hacer los preparativos -intervino un tercero. Voltearon y vieron a la chica de negro, apoyada en un árbol-, a menos que tengas un plan de la nada y falles en el intento, por no prepararlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Makoto, sorprendida-. ¿Y el chico?

-Por ahí cerca, pero eso no importa, no vinimos a hablar sobre ese biker.

-Tienes razón -dijo Sho, todos lo miraron sorprendidos por estar totalmente serio-. Una pregunta, ¿por qué pareces musulmana? -en este punto, Makoto y Kakeru cayeron al igual que Hosuke.

-Tampoco vinimos a hablar de mí -dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la nuca-, pero mejor vayan preparándose si quieren recuperar sus pertenencias.

Makoto llevó a rastras a Sho hacia el interior del remolque, mientras Yuki sonreía y Kakeru iba con sus amigos. Luego miró a la chica.

-Dime, ¿conoces a los niños? -la de la capa la miró.

-Creo que eso no viene al caso -dijo la de negro.

-¿También llegaste por accidente?

-Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir -dijo comenzando a caminar, pero la señorita Yuki la detuvo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nos vemos luego -y se fue antes de que la pelirrosa dijera algo más.

Yuki la miraba con algo de recelo.


	7. ¡No rompas tu bicicleta!

-Estuvo cerca -dijo la chica una vez que llegó hacia donde estaba su compañero.

El chico abrió los ojos para mirarla. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, y se notaba el cansancio que tenía. Sin embargo, mantuvo su mirada seria.

-Le hubieras dicho un nombre falso -sugirió el chico.

-De todas formas, luego lo descubrirían.

El del casco suspiró y dejó el tema de lado, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-En fin, ¿qué están haciendo?

-Planeando algo para invadir el fuerte de los Bandidos -respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. El joven silbó.

-El ave será una buena carnada -ironizó. Su compañera rió.

-También podría ser la tuya -bromeó la pelinegra. Al chico le bajó una gota por la nuca.

-Ni hablar, ya cierra el pico -su compañera seguía riendo. De cierta forma, verla feliz lo alegró.

Llegó la noche y el equipo Bandido disfrutaba de su cena y de lo exitoso que resultó su robo. Terry Megaton miraba con orgullo el emblema de platino en su mano.

Mientras tanto, los niños y la señorita Yuki observaban el fuerte, camuflándose con un arbusto **(xD)**. El plan consistía en hacer que se alejaran del lugar, y para eso, tal como había dicho el joven misterioso, el búho tendría que ser la carnada, por lo que éste no estaba de acuerdo. Pero Makoto, con su poder femenino (?), logró convencerlo de que los distrajera.

El búho obedeció y con su "encanto", logró distraer al equipo, que corrió lejos tratando de alcanzar a Hosuke. Los niños llevaron a cabo su plan; entraron al fuerte y Yuki se quedó afuera como guardia, todos deseándole suerte a Hosuke para que no se convirtiera en su cena.

El castaño estaba aliviado de ver a su querida Flame Kaiser, mientras Kakeru buscaba las refacciones y Makoto el emblema. Al notar que la señorita Yuki no estaba con ellos, salieron y la encontraron con una mirada desconcertada. Se acercaron a ella y vieron una celda con muchas bicicletas de montaña, obviamente robadas, y concordaba con los registros de los bikers afectados.

En ese momento, el equipo Bandido hizo acto de presencia, con Hosuke bajo su poder. Lo habían atrapado. Todo el equipo miró a Yuki con corazones en los ojos, causando la extrañeza de los niños, y Sho desafió a Terry Megaton a una batalla Idaten, con la condición de que devolvieran todas las bicicletas robadas y a Hosuke. El obeso aceptó confiado después de una discusión.

* * *

-Lo importante es que arreglé el disco -dijo Yuki-, pero si cambias de nuevo las velocidades, es probable que se vuelva a romper. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Ahora entiendo, usted era el talentoso mecánico que nos recomendaron -dijo Kakeru, sonriente.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? -preguntó Makoto.

-Si la gente se llega a enterar, no me dejarían en paz ni un sólo minuto; y como saben, adoro mi libertad -respondió la pelirrosa, contagiando su sonrisa a los niños.

Al día siguiente, ya se estaban preparando para la carrera que era en medio de bosque hasta llegar al árbol de una colina. Los niños miraron estupefactos la bicicleta de Terry Megaton. Sin más preámbulo, montaron las bicicletas ya con el equipo.

Corrieron por un camino de tierra, Sho tomó la delantera. No podía cambiar velocidades, sólo le importaba alcanzarlo. Saltó con un Bunny Jump al ver un agujero en el camino; el jefe, en cambio, lo esquivó. Una cuerda que no vio se cortó al pasar y del suelo volvieron a aparecer los cuadrados de espinas, que iba esquivando con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. El jefe lo rebasó con un Bunny Jump.

Makoto estaba molesta por los arreglos de la pista, aunque no habían violado ninguna regla. Yuki dijo que los que eran conscientes de las normas, crean buenas estrategias para ganar ventaja.

Sho esquivaba toda clase de trampa que trataba de detenerlo, como troncos, rocas, cuchillas, redes, entre otras, para sorpresa de sus amigos. El jefe tomó la delantera, hacía una especie de Slalom, por lo que Sho se acercó a él con el objetivo de seguirlo, así no tendría problema con las trampas. Corría pegado a su oponente, quien al notar sus intenciones, se hizo a un lado y disminuyó la velocidad, haciendo que Sho tomara la delantera, pero al hacerlo, comenzó a golpear la rueda trasera de la bicicleta roja, hasta el punto de que se rompió un cable.

Terry tomó la delantera, riendo como un maníaco al ver a Sho, que tenía dificultades para continuar, sobre todo porque su especialidad eran las carreras en descenso, y la meta estaba en la colina. Buscando el camino más rápido, dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar la colina, luego saltó desde una roca hasta los árboles utilizando técnicas de trial. Con su último esfuerzo, utilizó el tronco de un árbol como catapulta para estrellarse contra el árbol de la meta.

Como prometió, Terry le devolvió todo lo que habían robado, y Hosuke volvió a su lado. También iba a darle su emblema, pero el castaño lo rechazó, aclarando que sólo quería recuperar su Flame Kaiser, las bicicletas robadas y a Hosuke. Yuki les pidió que no se aprovecharan de los demás, a lo que los Bandidos prometieron que no volvería a pasar. Makoto seguía molesta por todo lo sucedido.

Más tarde, la señorita Yuki arregló el cable roto de la Flame Kaiser, después exigió que no volviera a destruirla.

-Por cierto, con mis colegas aún buscamos información sobre la bicicleta Idaten -explicó Yuki-. Sin embargo, Flame Kaiser no es la única bicicleta legendaria.

-¿Quiere decir que hay otros bikers con bicicletas Idaten? -preguntó Sho, entusiasmado-. Me pregunto cómo serán.

-Pues, si quieres conocerlos, podrías visitar a Zentaro, él se dedica a hacer neumáticos para MTBs tiene información sobre ellas.

Sin perder más tiempo, se encaminaron al pueblo donde se encontraba el señor Zentaro.

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje, pararon en hotel. Tomaron un baño y trataron de localizar al señor Zentaro. Unos hombres les dijeron que su taller quedaba cerca del volcán y siempre estaba trabajando.

Iban caminando al remolque cuando Sho chocó con alguien. Iba a reclamar cuando vio a la chica de negro. Makoto y Kakeru la miraron sorprendidos y notaron que el chico del casco estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola -saludó la chica, también sorprendida de verlos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Sho.

La chica titubeó para responder y miró a su compañero, no se le ocurría nada. No quería decir que los estaban siguiendo o vigilando, además de que sería mentira porque no pensó que chocaría con ellos. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la boca, el chico habló por ella.

-Eso no importa.

-Pero... -trató de decir Sho.

-Vámonos -le dijo a su compañera, comenzando a caminar en otra dirección. La chica lo siguió.

-¡Esperen! -ambos jóvenes pararon de golpe al oír la voz de Kakeru.

Básicamente por eso, la chica chocó contra la espalda de su compañero. El del casco suspiró y volteó a mirarlos de nuevo.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? -inquirió.

-De casualidad, ¿saben dónde se encuentra un hombre llamado Zentaro? -preguntó el peliazul. Ambos jóvenes misteriosos se miraron.

-A diez minutos de aquí -fue lo único que dijo.

-Tienen que ir por ahí -la chica indicó el camino por el que debían ir-. El taller tiene un cartel con su nombre, así que no creo que sea complicado llegar.

-Ya veo -musitó Sho-. Muchas gracias -la chica sonrió, claro que los niños no lo notaron.

-¿Arreglaron a Flame Kaiser?

-Sí, quedó como nueva -exclamó.

-Eso es bueno.

-Tenemos que irnos -intervino el chico, volviendo a caminar. La pelinegra se despidió de los niños y corrió para alcanzar a su compañero.

Sho miró molesto al chico del casco; pese a que los había ayudado en varias ocasiones, aún creía que era un mandón. No le gustaba cómo trataba a la chica.

Sin más, subieron al remolque y se fueron por el camino que les indicó la chica. Encontraron el taller que era una especie de vagón de tren. Se notaba que era un sitio solitario, parecía que no vivía ni un alma además del tal señor Zentaro.

Al llegar, los recibió un hombre de pelo castaño y una banda negra en la cabeza. Vestía un overol **(o lo que sea, no sé, una jardinera)** azul sobre una remera verde pistacho y tenía una barra metálica en sus manos.

Makoto iba a explicarle por qué estaban ahí hasta que Kakeru los distrajo. El peliazul miraba estupefacto las refacciones que estaban a su lado. Zentaro sonrió al ver que lo chicos entendían sobre las bicicletas. Ahí le explicaron que querían saber sobre la Imperial X, una de las bicicletas legendarias que había mencionado la señorita Yuki. El hombre buscó el folio de la Imperial X, y sus características impresionaron a los niños. También les dio más información que sabía.

En ese momento, entraron dos hombres. Ambos llevaban el mismo tipo de traje negro, sólo que uno tenía diseños violetas y el otro diseños grises. El del traje violeta tenía cara de bebé, y no sólo por el único diente que se asomaba por su boca, incluso su cabello negro en puntas lo hacía ver menor de lo que era, sostenía un neumático deteriorado y tenía una mirada arrogante.

-Por culpa de esta basura que hiciste, mi amigo sufrió un accidente -dijo el chico. Detrás de él, entró un chico pasado de peso, con dos coletas, con el brazo derecho enyesado y lo afirmaba un cabestrillo.

-No lo creo, es imposible -dijo Zentaro.

-¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡Mira cómo quedó!

-¿No lo habrán maltratado ustedes?

El chico, identificado como Takuma, lanzó el neumático a unas refacciones a su lado, que se cayeron y luego sus compañeros agarraron otros objetos que había en el lugar. Uno de ellos empujó a Zentaro, y en su defensa, Sho desafió a Takuma a una batalla Idaten, también porque sospechaba que el chico estaba lesionado. Sus amigos trataron de detenerlo, pero como siempre, Sho no escuchaba, se dejaba llevar por su entusiasmo.

-La carrera se llevará a cabo en la colina Volcano mañana temprano -ordenó Takuma antes de irse.

* * *

Los compañeros de Takuma veían a éste en cuclillas mirando un agujero del volcán, contando el tiempo que se demoraba en expulsar vapor. El que supuestamente estaba lesionado se quitó el cabestrillo y el yeso, quejándose de lo incómodo que era llevarlo.

A lo lejos, en la cima de la montaña, los jóvenes misteriosos los observaban. No escuchaban lo que decían, pero sabían que era con respecto a la carrera. Bueno, la chica no entendía mucho, debido a que gran parte del trabajo que estaban haciendo era crédito de su compañero.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Sho mañana? -preguntó la chica.

-No sé, es una pista complicada, en cualquier momento puede hacer erupción -dijo el del casco, sin mirarla.

-Bueno, es muy hábil.

Se sumieron en un silencio que no era cómodo, pero tampoco incómodo. El chico no apartaba la vista de los rufianes, y su compañera tampoco, luego posó la mirada en el chico, que después de un rato, volteó a verla. Ahí el momento se volvió extremadamente incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió.

-No soporto esto -admitió la chica. Su compañero alzó la ceja-. No me gusta andar de musulmana por este extraño lugar, menos cuando esos niños no saben nuestra identidad.

-Bueno, nadie te obligó a que me acompañaras -se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a los rufianes-. Si quieres, puedes irte, no me importa hacer esto solo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras parpadeaba reiteradas veces para que sus ojos no expulsaran lágrimas. Las palabras del chico le dolieron; era cierto que no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, pero también quería acompañarlo.

-Pero no lo haré -dijo la chica. Su compañero volvió a mirarla al oír su voz quebrada, y ella carraspeó al notarlo-. Yo quise acompañarte, además, ya llegamos bastante lejos, sería absurdo dejarlo ahora.

Él siguió mirándola, esperando que dijera algo más. La conocía bien, sabía que diría algo más. La chica bajó su bandana y pudo respirar aire fresco. Se había acostumbrado a verla con ese maldito pañuelo cubriendo su cara que se le hacía raro verla al descubierto, pero sin duda, era hermosa.

-Quiero continuar -determinó. Pudo ver el amago de sonrisa de su acompañante, por lo mismo, sonrió y agarró su mano derecha, el chico correspondió al agarre.

Vieron cómo los del clan Araña Venenosa se iban del volcán. Un momento después, ellos caminaron colina abajo. Debían informarle a Sho sobre lo que planeaban esos sujetos.

* * *

 **Yo entendí "Araña Venenosa", pero ustedes sabrán. Me dio paja describir a los del clan (vestuario, físico, extravagante cabello... ok, no es tan extravagante como el de Yugi Muto, ese supera todos los peinados extraños de anime (?))**

 **Quise hacer el capítulo más largo, menos de 2000 palabras me parece poco :v aunque si no me da paja, probablemente los haga más largos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció esta última parte? ¿Tierna, cursi, ridícula, salchicha? (?)**

 **Verán, mientras escribía esto, estaba viendo el capítulo 16, porque los sábados dan maratón de los capítulos de toda la semana, cuando empezó a llover justo en el momento en que empezó a llover en Idaten Jump xD deben estar conectados 7u7 (?)**

 **Pos eso... Nos vemos en el... ah qué paja :P**

 **Chao no más (?)**


	8. ¿Ilusión de humo?

Makoto salió del taller al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que alguien hubiese estado ahí, cuando de repente, detrás del vagón, el chico del casco hizo acto de presencia.

-La competencia de mañana será una trampa -advirtió el joven, a lo que la pelinegra lo miró incrédula-. No se sabe lo que sucederá, será muy fácil conseguir la victoria -dicho ésto, comenzó a caminar hacia su bicicleta que estaba detrás suyo.

-Espera -dijo Makoto, dando unos pasos-. Dime la verdad, eres mi hermano, ¿no es así?

No recibió respuesta, el chico guardó silencio y no le dirigió la mirada. Sin embargo, esa pregunta hizo que su expresión vacía se tornara nostálgica. Ni una palabra y volvió a caminar, dejando a la niña con la palabra en la boca.

-Qué complicado, ¿no? -una voz la sobresaltó y vio a la musulmana a su lado.

-Tú eres... -musitó Makoto. La chica sonrió bajo la bandana.

-No importa quién soy, sólo vinimos a advertirles sobre la carrera -dijo antes de caminar lejos de la pelinegra.

* * *

La carrera terminó con Sho como vencedor cuando el joven misterioso salvó a Takuma de morir quemado por la erupción del volcán. El castaño fue terco al no querer salir del volcán, por lo que corrió hasta el final. Takuma, en cambio, tuvo que resignarse a aceptar su derrota, quería mejores refacciones para su bicicleta.

Cuando devolvieron las pertenencias del señor Zentaro, éste agradeció a Sho. El castaño admitió que sus neumáticos era de buena calidad, y el hombre les regaló algunas refacciones.

Luego de unas cuantas bromas, los niños emprendieron nuevamente su viaje. Se instalaron en medio de un bosque, al lado de una carretera, para recuperar energías.

Kakeru tenía un dilema consigo mismo sobre las pastillas de freno que le dio Zentaro, ya que no sabía cómo colocarlas. Recordó el manual de bicicletas que tenía la señorita Yuki y pensó que sería de gran ayuda, necesitaba uno de ésos, hasta que Sho lo llamó para comer.

Makoto hacía la comida y le sirvió un huevo frito a Sho, mientras el búho devoraba su comida y comentaba que estaba deliciosa. Todos notaron el semblante deprimido de Kakeru, pero Sho siempre decía que había solución para todo y siguieron comiendo.

Bueno, era así hasta que llegó un camión echando humo que manchó toda la comida mientras Makoto ayudaba a Sho, que se había atragantado por comer rápido. El camión se estacionó frente a ellos y del mismo, salieron tres hombres. Eran un hombre de cabello largo y azul, ojos violetas y vestía un traje fucsia con zapatos blancos, parecía ser el líder; detrás de él, un hombre de cabello corto y castaño, usaba lentes y llevaba bata de laboratorio; el último era un hombre con cara de mimo, cabello verde y un equipo de biker también verde. El del traje fucsia se disculpó por haber arruinado la comida.

-Soy Seiji, pertenezco al equipo Hyper Brain -se presentó el de traje fucsia-. Él es Jun, nuestro mecánico -señaló al de la bata-, y él es Tasuku, nuestro piloto -señaló al peliverde.

Lo que vio Kakeru en el interior del camión lo sorprendió; dentro tenían una gran cantidad de bicicletas, incluso Sho se impresionó con eso. Como disculpa por haber arruinado la comida, Hyper Brain les dio un banquete bastante clase alta, formal, elegante o cómo quieran decirle (?). Como toque final, Seiji adornó la mesa con una rosa roja.

El peliazul de traje fucsia reconoció a Sho como el chico que desafiaba a extraños en batallas, y al oír que no habían perdido ni una batalla, sin contar la trampa de Shin Kagemi, Hyper Brain lo desafió a una batalla Idaten, lo que desató la rabia de Kakeru, ya que sabía que era de un nivel inferior a esos sujetos.

Nuevamente se llevaron una sorpresa cuando mencionaron que sería en el circuito Hyper.

Cuando Hyper Brain se fue, Kakeru se alejó de sus amigos molesto, ellos no lo entendían.

-Chicos -llamó una voz femenina. Makoto y Sho miraron en esa dirección y vieron a la señorita Yuki, detrás de ella iba la chica de negro que siempre acompañaba al joven misterioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el castaño, sorprendido.

-Me la encontré y quiso acompañarme -explicó Yuki con una sonrisa-. Como no iba con su compañero, decidí que sería mejor que viniera hasta que lo encontrara.

La pelinegra y el castaño sonrieron.

-Díganme, ¿pasó algo? -inquirió Yuki.

-Pues... -empezó diciendo Sho, explicándole a ambas mujeres lo que pasó.

* * *

Los chicos habían conocido el circuito en el que Sho iba a competir y esa misma tarde, el castaño empezó a hacer los arreglos a su bicicleta con ayuda de Makoto. Kakeru trataba de ignorarlos, pero Sho estaba cometiendo varios errores en los arreglos.

Había empezado a llover y Kakeru comenzó a arreglar debidamente la Flame Kaiser, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban durmiendo. Sho despertó al rato y decidió ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, la chica extraña y la señorita Yuki estaban observando a una corta distancia la escena. La pelinegra sonreía bajo su bandana, la pelirrosa también sonreía. Después despertó Makoto, que los veía también alegre.

Al día de la carrera llegó y la pista estaba húmeda, lo que dificultaría un poco el recorrido. El mecánico de Hyper Brain subestimaba a Kakeru por ser sólo un niño, Makoto escuchó eso y tuvo sus dudas.

Sin embargo, Sho corrió con confianza a pesar de lo complicado que era el circuito, no sólo por la lluvia, sino por las curvas cerradas, en las que derrapó para no perder ventaja y rebasó a su oponente.

Yuki estaba con Makoto y y Hosuke viendo la carrera, pero la chica de negro no estaba con ellos.

Tasuku volvió a rebasar a Sho, por lo que Seiji, al ver la velocidad del castaño, ya creía que se estrellaría.

El incompetente de Tasuku trató de hacer lo mismo que Sho, quien salió victorioso, pero acabó estrellándose. Hyper Brain aceptó su derrota y admitieron que Kakeru era un gran mecánico.

Al voltear los niños, no vieron a la señorita Yuki, pero Hosuke le entregó a Kakeru una libreta verde; era la libreta de MTBs de la pelirrosa, con toda la información detallada. Dentro había una nota escrita por la misma, felicitándolo por su talento.

Ocultos en algún lugar, ambos jóvenes miraban al grupo de amigos; la chica con una sonrisa; el chico mantenía su mirada seria. Sin más, se retiraron, antes de que ellos los vieran.

* * *

Unos días después, en medio de uno de los miles de bosques por los que paraban a descansar (?) **(en una de esas, paran en Aokigahara (?) Ok no :B)** , entraron en una especie de templo cuando buscaban a su amigo Hosuke, que se había ido molesto ya que los niños lo ignoraron. Tal vez no lo habrían encontrado ni recuperado, por medio de una batalla Idaten con la "bruja" del lugar claro está, de no ser porque la chica de negro nuevamente hizo su aparición y les dijo que la última vez que lo vio fue cerca de un templo. **(T** **engo que ser sincera, me aburría ese cap, por eso no lo escribí :P)**

Aún parados en el bosque, habían decidido tomar un descanso. Claro está que el descanso no fue totalmente un descanso, considerando que Makoto usaba el agua del río para lavar la ropa, molesta ya que sus amigos estaban holgazaneando y al verla a punto de lanzar rayos láser con su mirada, salieron corriendo con la excusa de que iban a limpiar el remolque.

La pelinegra se deprimía lavando la ropa nuevamente, ya que se había ensuciado, recordando la comida de su madre, el cariño de su padre y la alegría de su hermano. Realmente los echaba de menos.

El grito de Kakeru llamó su atención y enseguida fue a ver qué pasaba. En el monitor, el mapa enseñaba una extrañas manchas amarillas sobre la línea verde que indicaba el camino que tomaban.

-¡Esa debe ser la Ciudad Dorada para celebridades! -exclamó el búho, sorprendiendo a los niños-. Ahí hay un parque de diversiones, un lujoso hotel y un centro comercial. Dicen que es el paraíso de los bikers.

Los niños, entusiasmados por la breve explicación del búho, emprendieron su viaje hacia la famosa ciudad en busca de diversión. Sin embargo, mayor fue la desilusión cuando llegaron a la misma nada del bosque, y le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Hosuke.

-¡Lo siento, cualquiera puede cometer esos errores! -se disculpaba el búho, pasándose un ala por la nuca **(en buen chileno, estaba pasado a axila encebollada (?))**.

-¡Eres demasiado mentiroso! -increparon los tres amigos.

Algo llamó la atención del peliazul. Volteó y vio un templo a unos metros de distancia, se lo hizo saber a sus amigos y Sho empezó a correr hacia ese lugar, sus amigos lo siguieron. Ninguno notó que los jóvenes misteriosos los observaban ocultos entre los árboles.

Por cortesía de Sho, a quien las huellas de neumáticos que había a la entrada del templo le llamaron la atención, se adentraron al lugar, siguiendo al castaño entusiasmado.

El lugar estaba cubierto por una densa capa de niebla. Sho caminaba con la vista en las huellas, ni siquiera la niebla lo distraía. Kakeru estaba aferrado a su espalda con algo de terror, rogándole a Sho por irse, pero éste lo ignoraba. Makoto caminaba en silencio detrás de ambos chicos hasta que algo o alguien llamó su atención.

Le había parecido ver a un chico rubio, por lo que se detuvo y volteó buscando al chico. Al no encontrarlo, corrió de vuelta, tratando de seguirlo, y vio al chico entrando a una habitación oscura. Sus amigos, que habían llegado a su lado, la miraron extrañados y volvieron a correr tras ella cuando también entró a la habitación y soltó un grito. Luego notaron que había caído.

Makoto, en lo que se quejaba del dolor de la caída, escuchó la voz masculina del rubio que vio antes. Miró en esa dirección y lo vio; un chico alto, cuyo cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, ojos color verde esmeralda que brillaban con alegría y una sonrisa cariñosa que enseñaba una perfecta dentadura blanca, la miraba. El rubio vestía unos jeans y una chaqueta azul marino sobre una remera celeste.

-Hermano -musitó la pelinegra.

Al momento, se vio en otro lugar, que reconoció como el comedor de su casa. Detrás del rubio, apareció una mujer, vestida con una blusa blanca y falda rosa, tenía una olla en sus manos y una sonrisa alegre adornaba su rostro; se notaba a simple vista que el chico había sacado su cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Y sentado en una silla, un hombre, cuyas características físicas coincidían con las de la pelinegra, la miraba también con alegría, vestía un suéter verde sobre una camisa celeste y pantalones negros.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -musitó viendo a los adultos. Se levantó del suelo, mirando incrédula a su familia.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña? -preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Volteó y vio a una joven de cabello rubio platino, largo hasta la cintura, un flequillo caía sobre su frente y llegaba hasta sus ojos marrones claros. La joven sonreía alegre de verla.

-Hitomi -musitó Makoto-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -preguntó a todos.

-¡Qué disparates dices! -rió su padre.

-Qué niña tan extraña -rió su madre. Makoto vio al chico rubio, que sonreía de forma tierna-. Ven a comer, se enfría la cena.

La pelinegra sonrió y empezó a caminar, pero en realidad ahí no había nada, por lo que, cuando ella creía estar con su familia, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, en realidad había pasado de largo.

De vuelta con los chicos y el búho, aún buscaban a su amiga por las ruinas del templo, pero hallaban rastro de la pelinegra. En un segundo, también cayeron bajo el efecto de las alucinaciones, que vieron a Makoto frente a ellos y elevaron al búho que alucinaba con conejitas de Playboy **(kajskajskajskajskajs xDDDD)**.

Sobre unas ruinas, tres hombres vestidos como discípulos de Dios (?) los observaban y usaban unas máscaras de moais (?) **(para el que no sepa, los Moais son estatuas de la Isla de Pascua que se usan para rituales o ceremonias)**. Un moreno regañaba a los otros dos.

Como resultado, Sho fue desafiado a una batalla, y pese a que no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para participar, por el ambiente del lugar, aceptó.

* * *

Makoto seguía caminando, víctima de su propia imaginación. Sonreía al ver a su hermano y a su familia.

De repente apareció en el interior de un edificio con paredes color crema. Sintió el impulso de ir más allá de una simple oficina y sonrió al ver a dos personas conocidas, ambos rubios, un chico y una chica. A la chica la reconoció como la rubia platinada de antes, Hitomi; el chico con cabellos de oro lo reconoció como su hermano, que al reír con la chica, le daba un aire de ternura.

Ambos vestían un uniforme impecable; Hitomi vestía una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra, falda cuadrillé gris con negro, medias y zapatillas negras; su hermano vestía lo mismo, con la diferencia de que usaba un pantalón negro y botas negras con correas.

Hitomi la vio y sonrió.

-¡Makoto! -la saludó, y la niña sonrió aún más. El chico volteó a mirarla y también sonrió.

Makoto se llevaba bien con la rubia platinada a pesar de la diferencia de edad, la conocía desde que tenía memoria. La conocía por ser amiga de su hermano, la única y la mejor, a decir verdad. Incluso sus padres amaban a esa chica.

Corrió a los brazos del rubio, quien reía mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Esos hermanos se querían mucho, ese cariño incluso parecía tierno.

Claro que si no fueran hermanos, se podría decir que parecerían pareja (?).

-Pequeña -la pelinegra se separó para ver a su madre, con un conjunto formal y un bolso al hombro. También la abrazó y su madre tardó un rato en devolverle el abrazo-. ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Parece como si no me hubieras visto en años -rió, y Makoto también rió alegre.

Seguía sonriendo, imaginando que su madre, su hermano y Hitomi seguían ahí. Luego abrió los ojos y se vio en medio de un terreno de tierra, frente a un lago, que estaba cerca de su casa. Ese sitio lo utilizaban como campo de entrenamiento, o también para aliviar tensiones. Intentaba mantener el equilibrio con su bicicleta azul y su hermano supervisándola. Perdió el equilibrio y apoyó su peso con el de la bicicleta en un pie.

-Qué vergüenza, deberías mantener el equilibrio en la bicicleta al menos por veinte minutos -dijo su hermano, tenía los brazos cruzados, una postura muy habitual en él.

La niña asintió y comenzó de nuevo. Había empezado bien, incluso llegó a pensar que había dominado la técnica, pero nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y pisó el suelo de tierra.

-Creo que nunca seré tan hábil como tú, hermano -decía Makoto, deprimida. El chico caminó un poco frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

-No lo creo -eso le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo con atención-. Si practicas a diario las bases del ciclismo, quizás logres alguna técnica incomparable.

-Si me esfuerzo, ¿podré ser una gran biker? -preguntó esperanzada. El rubio volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Makoto sonrió. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento, pensaría que estaba loca, pero el chico que la observaba a una distancia no muy lejana sabía qué estaba pasando y entendía por qué la pelinegra actuaba así. De hecho, al oír a Makoto murmurar sobre sus padres, su hermano y la tal Hitomi, el sentimiento de nostalgia lo inundó.

Makoto seguía caminando sin rumbo, hasta que dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y estuvo a punto de caer, pero alguien la agarró a tiempo de una muñeca.

Ese alguien resultó ser el mismo chico de antes, el joven misterioso.

Su compañera iba detrás de él y vio cómo alzaba a la pelinegra. De seguro, si no hubiera estado siguiéndola, habría sufrido una espantosa caída, y con no muy buenos resultados. Tal vez ni siquiera buenos. No quiso ni imaginar qué habría pasado.

El joven la cargó como a una princesa y caminó lejos de ese sitio cubierto de neblina, para llegar a un sitio más alejado y sin un rastro de esa capa nubosa.

* * *

 **Este cap me salió más largo de lo que pensé :P creo que me emocioné (?) XD.**

 **Sobre el cap... bien, esta página se llama FanFiction... aquí escriben fanfics y uno puede escribir todas las hueás que se le ocurran; por ejemplo: Pepito comió choclo tan rápido que terminó por escupirlo sobre Juanito (?) Bien, no tanto.**

 **But volviendeishon al temaeishon (?) (Sí, mierda, me dio paja escribir en inglés :P), no escribí tanto sobre Sho y Kakeru, simplemente porque el cap de la serie se trataba más sobre Makoto, y porque en el próximo cap (en el de la serie, porque en el fic será como en dos capítulos más) descubren a cierta persona (por ahí puede haber uno que no vio la serie, así que no diré quién, porque conozco la experiencia de spoilear a un spoiler-hater o algo así), así que se me ocurrió poner otro recuerdo de Makoto con un personaje inventado por mua (?) (Sí sé, no se escribe así, pero se entiende :v).**

 **En el... no, en dos capítulos más sabrán más sobre cierto personaje xD**

 **Eeeeen fin, ¡y éste fue el cap de la semana! (?) ¡Sí, soy Germaniter y khé wea! (?) Ok, calmación, pero como decía...**

 **¡Chao chao!**


	9. ¡Ayúdame, hermano!

Makoto perdió la noción del tiempo en que había dormido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando despertó, en un sitio sin niebla y poca luz, lo primero que vio fue el traje negro con torso amarillo del biker misterioso, luego reconoció que la sombra que había visto no era una sombra, sino su compañera de capa negra.

-Por fin despertaste -espetó el chico-. La niebla de este sitio hace que las personas tengan visiones.

-¿Visiones? -preguntó Makoto, aún no recuperaba toda su consciencia.

El joven le explicó que los bikers que habitaban ese lugar utilizaban la niebla para quedarse con los emblemas de sus oponentes. También le avisó que Sho estaba teniendo una batalla y que corría peligro. Makoto se levantó totalmente consciente, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres mi hermano, ¿no es así? -preguntó la niña una vez más, de todas las veces que le había hecho la misma pregunta. El chico no contestó y volteó, dándole la espalda-. Kyoichi, ¿por qué ocultas tu identidad? ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo? -el joven tensó la mandíbula, claro que la pelinegra no lo notó.

-Prepararé una bicicleta especialmente para ti -fue lo único que dijo, lo que extrañó a la niña-. Si eres un biker de MTB, debes mirar siempre adelante, no lo olvides.

Dicho ésto, comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo del campo visual de ambas pelinegras. La chica de la capa guardó silencio todo ese tiempo. Makoto quiso seguir al chico y quitarle el casco, pero pensó que no era el momento adecuado para hacer esas locuras.

Volteó a mirar a la pelinegra de la capa, que seguía con su mirada en el camino por el que se fue su compañero. Esa chica también se le hacía conocida.

-Hitomi... -empezó diciendo.

-Debes ir por ese camino -la interrumpió la de la capa, indicando el mismo camino por el que se fue el joven misterioso, aunque era obvio que él había tomado otro camino-. Tienes que seguir directo, al final encontrarás lo que necesitas.

-Pero, Hitomi... -nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Todo tuyo, pequeña -dijo con un tono juguetón, antes de empezar a caminar para desaparecer entre las sombras.

-¡Hitomi! -gritó Makoto, tratando de seguirla.

Mientras tanto, en la carrera, Sho iba corriendo apenas consciente, y le sorprendió ver a la señorita Yuki tomando la delantera. La pelirrosa reía divertida, y el castaño miró hacia atrás, cuando en el suelo se formaba una gran grieta.

Makoto corría con un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz para no aspirar el aroma de la neblina, yendo por el camino que le indicó la chica a la que ella llamaba "Hitomi", y recordando las palabras del chico al que decía ser su hermano.

Al final del camino, en una habitación sin neblina, una bicicleta azul resplandecía al centro sobre una plataforma, rodeada de agua.

-Neptuno -musitó la chica, sorprendida.

 _Si eres una biker de MTB, debes mirar siempre adelante, no lo olvides._

Sin perder más tiempo, se montó en la bicicleta y corrió en busca de sus amigos. Le costó un poco volver, ya que no conocía bien el lugar, pero cuando escuchó unas voces y llantos, se guió por ellos hasta llegar a un muro de cemento, el cual golpeó para que cayera y la neblina se dispersaba del lugar. Antes de ir con sus amigos, miró con una disimulada mueca extrañada a los tres desconocidos.

- _¿Son dioses griegos o qué mierda?_ -pensó la pelinegra **(tenía que escribir esto xD no supero ese vestuario ridículo kajskajskajs y eso que el año pasado hice algo peor :P)**.

Pedaleó hasta llegar a sus amigos y les explicó que la niebla provocaba visiones por las muecas extrañadas de sus amigos, que luego entendieron por qué habían visto estupideces a lo largo del día... bien, no era tan estúpido como el sueño de un búho con conejitas de Playboy (?).

Como Sho había perdido su emblema de platino en la batalla, Makoto desafió al "dios moreno" a una batalla, lo que extrañó a sus amigos, luego sorprendidos cuando dijo que su hermano le dio su bicicleta.

-¡Con esa chatarra jamás me vencerás! -espetó el moreno.

-¡Pues te enseñaré las técnicas que mi hermano me enseñó! -determinó confiada la niña.

-¡Confío en ti, Makoto! -exclamó Sho.

Kakeru se encargó de ajustar su bicicleta. Ella contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.

 _¡Corre, Neptuno! ¡Sé veloz como la corriente! ¡Fluye por la pista furiosamente!_

Hosuke saltaba con vestuario de porrista cuando la carrera comenzó. La pelinegra corría detrás de su oponente, recordando las lecciones que le dio su hermano.

La pista estaba formada por varias curvas y al final se encontraba una torre. Makoto dominaba las curvas con tanta destreza que incluso sus amigos se alegraron y la felicitaban.

Ambos rivales saltaron con un Bunny Jump, evitando una fea caída por el suelo roto. Eso molestó al moreno, que aumentó la velocidad para saltar y hacer que el suelo se rompiera. Makoto perdió ventaja por eso, se sentía insegura y no sabía qué hacer, mientras su oponente se adelantaba cada vez.

-¡Utiliza una técnica de trial! -gritó Sho.

A la chica se le ocurrió correr por el borde de la pista, haciendo equilibrio, pero aún así, se sentía insegura de lograrlo, hasta que recordó las palabras del joven. Sus amigos le gritaban palabras para animarla, y ya en el borde de la pista, volvió al ataque.

El moreno miró molesto a Makoto. Producto de eso, ya que se distrajo, el suelo desapareció y cayó. Makoto resultó ganadora. La niebla había vuelto al lugar, por lo que el moreno pensó que había ganado.

Más tarde, ya fuera del templo, los chicos felicitaban a Makoto, quien limpiaba su bicicleta. El asombro de los tres "dioses" al ver su emblema les hizo saber que Makoto poseía un emblema dorado.

Sobre una pendiente, ambos jóvenes misteriosos miraban la escena. La chica sonreía y el chico tenía los brazos cruzados, no sonreía, pero estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

-Es una chica muy inteligente -dijo la chica. Su compañero la miró-. No duraremos mucho tiempo.

El chico lo sabía, por lo que no dijo nada, sólo volvió a mirar a los sonrientes niños para luego voltear e irse del lugar, con su compañera caminando detrás de él.

* * *

Unos días después, se encontraron con la señorita Yuki en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Empezaron a hablar sobre Neptuno, la bicicleta de Makoto, y de ahí salió el tema del biker misterioso. Makoto dijo que el chico debía ser su hermano, y la pelinegra que lo acompañaba debía ser Hitomi, su mejor amiga, pero tenía sus dudas, ya que ella recordaba a esa chica con el cabello rubio platinado. De hecho, incluso llegaba a confundirla con la ramera que estaba con los Samejima aquel día en el mundo real, pero al verla tapada de pies a cabeza, descartó esa idea. El comentario sorprendió a sus amigos.

-Pero si fuera tu hermano, no mantendría oculta su identidad -acotó Hosuke.

-Él debe tener sus motivos -opinó Makoto-. Kyoichi Shido, un chico valiente y amable -lo recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica y de admiración-. Lo llamaban el "Genio de las pruebas Trial", ganó el torneo juvenil en varias ocasiones; lo admiraba tanto que por eso decidí convertirme en biker.

-Con que el "Genio de las pruebas Trial" -repitió la señorita Yuki, cerrando la cortina del remolque **(o lo que sea)** para que no entrara el viento.

Hosuke no entendía muho de lo que hablaban los chicos, por lo que Kakeru explicó que las carreras de Trial consistían en pistas con obstáculos, y que Sho acostumbraba a correr en descenso.

Luego de un rato, la tormenta se intensificó, por lo que se movieron del lugar en el que estaban, en busca de un refugio.

El chico del casco clavó una vara con una cinta roja en la nieve al ver dos remolques pasar por ahí. No era tonto como para no reconocer que ambos remolques eran de la pelirrosa y los niños. Respiraba pesadamente por el cansancio. Sin embargo, se levantó como pudo, se montó en su bicicleta y se fue del lugar.

En el camino se encontró con su compañera, que lo guió a una cueva que encontró para esconderse del enemigo que lo perseguía. La chica bajó su bandana y luego encendió la botella de propano, se levantó para mirar al chico. Lo ayudó a quitarse el casco, revelando sus cabellos de oro vagamente iluminados por el fogón, y lo cubrió con su capa blanca, ya que parecía que iba a morir de hipotermia.

-Deberías descansar un poco -sugirió la chica.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -preguntó él.

-Yo estoy bien, lo necesitas más que yo.

La chica notó que su compañero temblaba levemente. Agarró una de sus manos, que parecían un gran trozo de hielo. Ni siquiera ella entendía cómo es que tenía las manos más frías que las suyas, pero agarró ambas para que entraran un poco en calor. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, notó que sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Dije que debías descansar -repitió la chica, tratando de romper el hielo mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse. El chico soltó una débil risa.

-Y tú deberías mirarte a un espejo -bromeó el joven-. Estás roja.

La chica sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más y desvió su mirada, pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena discutir si no tenía cómo explicar el mar de sensaciones en el que se había hundido. Sin embargo, se sintió feliz cuando escuchó su risa. Volvió a mirarlo y notó que su compañero se había quedado dormido. Un sentimiento de ternura invadió su mente, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que el chico se detuvo a descansar en todo ese largo viaje, aunque a veces ella quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y así durmiera un poco.

No quiso moverse de su lugar, era como si por el más mínimo descuido, al chico le podría pasar algo, pero se mantuvo alerta en caso de cualquier situación.

Unas horas después, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y su compañero no estaba a su lado. Se asustó porque pensó que la había dejado atrás, al menos hasta que lo vio entrar algo apresurado, su expresión se relajó cuando la vio despierta.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo él.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-En cualquier momento pueden venir y nos atraparán -la chica ayudó al joven a ponerse la capa y agarró el casco blanco con amarillo.

-¿Qué hago yo?

-Puedes adelantarte, vigila a esos niños, yo me voy a atrasar en escapar del enemigo.

La chica asintió algo insegura, pero trató de disimular para que el joven no lo notara. Sin embargo, el joven la conocía muy bien, sabía que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara; después de todo, al que perseguían era a él, su compañera no estaba involucrada en sus problemas.

-Estaré bien -acarició la mejilla descubierta de la pelinegra, que se le había olvidado volver a acomodarla. Ella asintió, confiando en él, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Te alcanzo luego -dijo entregándole el casco. El chico asintió y agarró el casco antes de caminar hacia su bicicleta-. Oye... -agarró su mano y se mordió el labio inferior.

El chico unió sus labios con los de su compañera, que correspondió algo sorprendida por el repentino contacto. Sin embargo, logró tranquilizarla. Al separarse, ella se sumergió en la mirada esmeralda de su compañero, ninguno de los dos quería separarse aún, pero tenían que hacerlo.

-Cuídate -susurró el rubio antes de separarse totalmente. Su compañera asintió y él se fue.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando por donde se fue su compañero. Se tocó los labios y una sonrisa se formó inconscientemente. Luego de un rato, acomodó la bandana sobre su rostro y salió de la cueva, dejando la botella de propano.

* * *

Los niños al llegar a una cabaña, habían conocido a Gen y Rin, un padre y su hija, que también estaban reuniendo emblemas para volver al mundo real, por lo que Gen desafió a Sho a una batalla Idaten. El castaño aceptó entusiasmado.

Mientras tanto, cierto joven pedaleaba sin parar rodeado de sus enemigos. Logró librarse de ellos a causa de una avalancha que él logró esquivar, sólo le bastaba con ver los rayos de sol y contar los segundos para subir por una pendiente donde no llegara la ola de nieve.

Por otro lado, en medio de la carrera, cayó a la nieve buscando algún atajo para rebasar a Gen, que llevaba mucha ventaja. Incluso Makoto se montó en su bicicleta y corrió en su ayuda. Sho empezó a excavar para sacar su Flame Kaiser que estaba sepultada en algún sitio del terreno blanco e inestable, sin notar que el joven misterioso estaba mirándolo.

-¿Compitiendo? -su voz distrajo a Sho de lo que hacía.

-¿Otra vez tú? -espetó el castaño.

-Ya veo, con que la nieve te dio su merecido por subestimarla -ironizó con el propósito de molestarlo, cosa que logró.

La escena llamó la atención de Hosuke y Makoto; el primero acompañaba a Makoto en una pendiente. Desde otra pendiente, la chica de la capa negra también observaba la escena.

Gracias al joven, Sho logró salir de la nieve a base de técnicas de trial, saltando de roca en roca. Ambos bajaron por una pendiente, llegando hasta la meta. Sho resultó vencedor como siempre que se lo proponía.

El resto llegó al lugar donde se encontraban y el chico del casco empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Hosuke gritar que Makoto estaba a punto de caerse de una pendiente. Se volvió sobre su bicicleta y corrió a toda velocidad como alma que lleva el diablo, los demás lo miraron, pero al momento lo imitaron.

Sobre la pendiente, Makoto se afirmaba de una rama inestable tratando de subir, pero resbaló y la rama estaba a punto de soltarse. El joven misterioso seguía su voz gritando por ayuda.

-¡Ayúdame, hermano! -chilló la chica asustada, en el último segundo, cuando todos veían que la rama se rompía y ella caía a una aterradora altura.

En ese momento, apareció el joven misterioso, que saltó de la pendiente sin miedo a sufrir lesiones, sólo le importaba salvar a la pelinegra que seguía gritando hasta que logró atraerla a su cuerpo. Ambos desaparecieron entre la nieve. La chica de negro había observado toda la escena asustada.

-¡KYOICHI! -chilló al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban el nombre de la niña.

* * *

 **Se supone que este cap lo iba a publicar el fin de semana, pero me dio flojera xD pero lo publico ahora porque tenía ganas de escribir y además sentí que lo debía.**

 **En fin... ¿qué les pareció la escena de ambos jóvenes misteriosos? :B**

 **Era una idea que necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza, además, por lo que he visto en todos mis años como lectora de fanfics o hueás cliché, supongo que a todos les gusta una escena amorosa. Sinceramente a mí no me gusta el romance, pero eso sentí que debía escribirlo, además, el amor es parte de la vida, ¿no? No digo que deban buscarse a un amigo o amiga homosexual que les coquetee y sean directos al decirles que quieren darles un beso o algo xD sobre todo el primero (?)**

 **Sin más, me despido**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *inserte voz de Sho* (?) Ok no xD bye!**


	10. Siempre has sido tú

Todos llegaron al lugar del suceso, en busca de ambos jóvenes que no volvieron a aparecer después de tan horrorosa caída. Los niños trataban de hallar una explicación a cómo alguien podía lanzarse desde tal altura, haciéndolo parecer un suicidio, pero lo único a lo que llegaron fue que había que ser muy valiente para arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

Finalmente los encontraron, el joven no había soltado a Makoto, que parecía ilesa, sólo se había desmayado; pero él, a pesar de llevar el casco, pudo recibir un golpe peor. Después de todo, él saltó teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que corría, pero ninguno entendía cuál fue el motivo que lo llevó a hacer eso, aunque la pelinegra estuviera segura de que conocía a ese chico.

Yuki cargó al joven mientras Gen se encargaba de la niña. Sho, Kakeru y Hosuke esperaban ansiosos al momento en que despertaran, pero decidieron supervisar al chico, que era el más herido. Gen y Rin supervisaban a Makoto.

-Aún no entiendo qué lo motivó a hacer eso -admitió Sho, sin apartar la vista del chico del casco.

-Si es verdad lo que Makoto decía, que este chico es su hermano, eso será un motivo suficiente -opinó Yuki, sacando el maletín de primeros auxilios de su remolque.

En ese momento, Makoto despertó. Se levantó de golpe al recordar lo sucedido, ¿de verdad ese joven le había salvado la vida? Posó la mirada en sus amigos y la señorita Yuki, todos sentados alrededor del joven inconsciente.

-Quítenle el casco ahora -ordenó la pelirrosa, sorprendiendo a Sho.

-Pero... -trató de decir el castaño; la verdad era que se le hacía incómodo tocar a alguien que, a pesar de que siempre estaba con ellos de alguna forma, mantenía su distancia, lo que lo hacía un desconocido.

-Yo lo haré -se ofreció Makoto. Todos voltearon a mirarla.

-Ten cuidado, Makoto -advirtió Yuki.

Unos pasos apresurados los distrajeron. Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de ese ruido, que no era nadie más ni nada menos que la compañera de aquel joven. La chica estaba agitada y tenía una expresión de preocupación extrema. Al ver a Makoto a punto de quitarle el casco al chico, pensó que era mejor que lo hiciera, no podían ocultarle ese secreto por siempre, por lo que se relajó y le hizo una seña para que continuara.

Makoto quitó el casco con sumo cuidado de no hacerle más daño del que ya tenía, y nuevamente esos largos cabellos rubios y rostro pálido y serio que se adueñaban de sus pensamientos salieron a la luz. Reconocía ese cabello de oro donde fuera, con los reflejos del arcoiris formado por los cristales de hielo; por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, podía ver aquel rostro de facciones finas del que estaba tan segura que conocía.

-Kyoichi -musitó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-. Has sido tú todo este tiempo.

-Sólo es una contusión, fue de gran ayuda que trajera el casco puesto -sonrió la señorita Yuki.

-Veo que lo descubriste -dijo la chica de negro, atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra.

-Entonces tú eres... -antes de terminar la frase, la chica ya se había bajado la bandana, enseñando una sonrisa delicada- Hitomi.

-¿Sorprendida, pequeña? -ella era la única que le decía "pequeña" de esa forma tan suave. Makoto la miraba fijamente, había algo extraño en la chica. Hitomi sonrió y se quitó el beanie, que cayó junto con la peluca negra, revelando unos largos cabellos rubios platinados y el famoso flequillo con el que Makoto la recordaba caía sobre su frente.

-Siempre han sido ustedes... -Makoto sonrió, luego desvió la vista hacia el rubio que yacía en el suelo de nieve, ahora despierto y que la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa-. Hermano...

-Me descubriste -dijo Kyoichi a duras penas.

Makoto lo abrazó con mucho cuidado, y sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo las caricias que le daba a su oscuro cabello. Luego de un rato, lo ayudó a reincorporarse, y en ese momento, Hitomi se había agachado frente a él.

-Vamos, bello durmiente -bromeó. El rubio sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura-. ¿Estás bien? -Kyoichi asintió. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa encantadora, con la que incluso Sho y Kakeru se sonrojaron. La rubia en realidad era muy bonita.

Lo ayudó a levantarse, al mismo tiempo en que Makoto se levantaba con sus amigos. El rubio agarró su casco, llamando la atención de su hermana.

-¿Se van tan pronto? -preguntó la niña.

-Tenemos asuntos que resolver -explicó Hitomi.

-¿Qué asuntos?

Kyoichi evadió la pregunta de Makoto antes de que su amiga respondiera, ya que, al parecer, Hitomi tenía piedad por Makoto y prefería que estuviera enterada de todo; en cambio, él no quería decirle nada para no preocuparla, y antes de que la rubia platinada abriera la boca, él les explicó que también habían llegado a la Zona X por accidente, pero en diferente tiempo, por lo que ambos llevaban más tiempo.

-Kyoichi, ¿por qué nos ocultaron su identidad? -quiso saber Makoto, que ya tenía una expresión preocupada. Ella quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano, pero él tenía otros objetivos.

-Tenemos algunos motivos especiales -respondió. La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina, él le devolvió una mirada reprobatoria, que logró cohibirla. Eso no pasó desapercibido para los chicos.

-Verás -comenzó diciendo Hitomi, antes de que Makoto abriera la boca-. Alguien nos contó un secreto muy codiciado, y desde ese entonces, Kyoichi ha luchado contra varios enemigos.

Makoto quería saber todo lo que ocultaba su hermano, pero él evitaba darle información por muchas razones, una de ellas era que podrían atacarla si el enemigo se enteraba que eran hermanos; el problema también involucraba a Hitomi, pero el blanco principal era Kyoichi.

Yuki quería saber sobre su bicicleta, a la que varios conocían como Emperador Trueno. Antes de irse, ambos rubios prometieron que siempre estarían cuando los necesitaran. Claro que... Kyoichi trató de irse lo más rápido posible antes de que le diera un ataque porque Hosuke lo acosaba; Hitomi aguantó una risa, como siempre diciendo que luego lo alcanzaría. El rubio se fue a toda velocidad, ignorando las palabras del búho en un intento por mantener la calma.

-¿Qué fue eso? -inquirió el búho.

-Sucede que a Kyoichi le dan pavor las aves -explicó Hitomi, riendo levemente. Eso sorprendió a Sho, Kakeru y Hosuke-. Bueno, chicos -volvió a ponerse el conjunto que cubría su cabeza-, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos -se despidió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al pasar una brisa, la rubia había desaparecido.

-Makoto, ¿ya la conocías? -preguntó Sho. Kakeru evitó golpearse la frente por lo ridícula que era la pregunta; si Makoto decía el nombre de la rubia, era obvio que ya la conocía.

-Se llama Hitomi Saionji, es la mejor amiga de mi hermano -explicó Makoto.

-Deben ser muy unidos para que no se aparte de él en ningún momento -dijo la señorita Yuki.

* * *

Unos días después frente a un túnel. El paso estaba cerrado y los niños no sabían qué hacer, por lo que Sho decidió ir al pueblo a conseguir repuestos. Tan así que se cayó apenas puso un pie para escalar (?).

El pueblo se parecía a la ciudad donde vivía, cosa que le sorprendió. De repente pasó un niño pelinegro con una cinta verde en la cabeza, tratando de hacer un Willy Jump, pero se cayó. Sho quiso enseñarle a hacer correctamente la técnica, pero el niño lo denigraba por ser del otro mundo, por ser un biker de MTB y porque creía que era parte de los Mad Dogs **(Travis "Mad Dog" Maddox (?) Ok no... odié ese libro :P)** , una organización de bikers que se dedicaba a delinquir por esos lugares. La famosa organización se hizo presente con sus bocinas y asaltaron una tienda de licores, después volvieron a desaparecer.

Después de eso, el niño, de nombre Akira, arregló las cosas con Sho, después de acusarlo de delincuente, y éste se quedó con él y su madre, una mujer viuda que se dedicaba a vender almuerzos, lo que le trajo recuerdos a Sho.

El resto del día se dedicaron hablar sobre los Mad Dogs, cuyo jefe, un rubio platinado llamado George, prometía que si le ganaban en una batalla, se marcharía de la ciudad, pero al no perder ni una sola vez, él seguía ahí. También se dedicaron a entrenar para perfeccionar las técnicas de Akira.

El castaño se hacía pasar por un chico común y corriente, que sabía sobre MTBs porque a su padre le gustaba mucho el ciclismo.

La noche llegó y la madre de Akira les sirvió la cena, que eran los almuerzos de la venta que no hubo porque gran parte de la población se fue para evitar problemas con los Mad Dogs. Akira se dedicaba arreglar la bicicleta, mientras a Sho lo inundaba la nostalgia porque ese lugar le recordaba a su hogar, preguntándose si cometió el error de haberse ido a competir en lugar de ayudarla con la preparación de los almuerzos.

Mientras tanto, aún al otro lado de la montaña, Kakeru iba como piloto del remolque, cansado y con hambre, pero Makoto y Hosuke le exigían que no parara. Debido a que se estaba desanimando, sus amigos trataban de animarlo diciendo que era el mejor y un montón de hueás (?), con el búho vestido de porrista con pompones rosas, pero ni eso logró animarlo un poco.

Al día siguiente, Sho despertó y no vio a Akira ni a su bicicleta. Su madre le había dicho que los Mad Dogs habían ido a amenazarlos, y el castaño supo enseguida que Akira fue a desafiar a George. Llegó algo tarde a detenerlo, ya que el grupo de delincuentes lo atacó y decidieron asaltar el negocio de su madre. En ese mismo momento, aparecieron sus amigos y se dirigieron al negocio.

Llegaron justo a tiempo cuando uno de ellos iba a robar la tienda, que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza de una olla lanzada por una Makoto con tan suculenta puntería (?).

Es que uno cuando se enoja hace cosas fantásticas (?). Por lo menos en la ficción es así (?).

Todos voltearon a ver en la dirección de donde fue lanzado el objeto metálico, y vieron a Sho, como apoyo de Akira para que no cayera. El castaño desafió a George a una batalla Idaten, el cual aceptó.

Entre las sombras de un callejón, a unos metros del lugar, los dos rubios observaban la escena. Hitomi tenía una expresión algo preocupada; Kyoichi, como siempre, tenía su mirada vacía.

-Como su especialidad es el descenso, tendrá desventaja al inicio de la carrera -dijo Hitomi **(Joder, me acostumbré a poner "el chico/chica")**.

-Será por un rato, al final, siempre encuentra la forma de obtener la delantera -dijo Kyoichi, sin apartar la mirada de los competidores.

La rubia lo miró, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que el chico tenía sentimientos o algo por el estilo. Tenía una personalidad tan cerrada que a veces se le hacía difícil saber en qué estaba pensando. Al parecer, estuvo mirándolo un buen rato, ya que el rubio la sacó de su ensoñación agitando su mano izquierda frente a su cara.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa? -inquirió Kyoichi, pese a que sabía en qué pensaba su amiga.

-Nada importante -respondió ella, desviando la mirada. Luego volvió a mirarlo y el rubio tenía una pequeña sonrisa, que la hizo sonrojar.

Kyoichi negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar la pista, y notó en el techo de una casa las siluetas de unas personas, de los que nadie, además de él, parecía haberse percatado.

De vuelta en la carrera, en la curva que daba en la fábrica abandonada, George aún llevaba la delantera, con la refacción de bicicleta en la mano, seguro de que iba a ganar la carrera. Sho también agarró una refacción al cruzar la curva y buscaba la forma de rebasar a su oponente o los Mad Dogs no se irían y asaltarían el negocio de la madre de Akira.

Saltó al techo de una casa y de ahí a un muro, corriendo sobre él, lo que impresionó a George. Finalmente ganó la carrera, alegrando a sus amigos.

George no se veía feliz por su fracaso, el disgusto estaba grabado en su expresión. Tenía que cumplir su tonta promesa.

-Yo gané, ahora cumple tu promesa -espetó Sho.

El rubio platinado, totalmente enfadado, lanzó su emblema al suelo de cemento y se fue con su grupo de perros. No por nada esa organización se llamaba "Perros Locos" en inglés.

Los niños los veían irse, esperando que cumplieran su promesa.

* * *

 **Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deshou (?) Full Metal Alchemist? Dónde? (?) Ok no, estaba escribiendo mientras escuchaba uno de sus openings xD**

 **Verán, me quedé hasta las cuatro de la mañana escribiendo este cap, hora en la que, en Chile, la gente normal está durmiendo, pero como yo no soy normal y tengo insomnio, posiblemente me quedaría despierta.**

 **Una cosa más, sabrán que tengo que estudiar y todas las hueás, y estoy algo atrasada con mis tareas, proyectos y todo lo demás. NO digo que voy a dejar el fic hasta aquí, voy a seguir escribiendo, pero en vez de subir dos caps por semana, que era lo que me propuse desde un principio, ahora intentaré subir uno por semana. Espero que entiendan.**

 **Así que, nos vemos en el próximo cap :) para la proxima semana, quizás.**


	11. Sabotaje marinero y dos caprichos

En la pantalla se proyectaba el vídeo en el que aparecía el famoso castaño de ojos azules, amante de las batallas Idaten, y a su lado aparecieron los chicos que eran un misterio días antes de descubrir su identidad. El vídeo fue pausado en ese momento y un chico con cabello en puntas se puso frente al proyector, justo donde estaba el castaño, ahora proyectado con distorsión sobre él.

-Ellos son Sho Yamato y Kyoichi Shido -dijo el chico-. La chica se llama Hitomi Namikawa, pero prefiere que le digan Saionji, sin embargo, no necesariamente vamos detrás de ella. Ahora, si ellos unen fuerzas más adelante, estaremos en problemas.

Un capitán llamado Jackal, de cabello castaño y un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, vestido con un traje azul y botas y guantes blancos, fue asignado para evitar que Sho Yamato y sus amigos fueran a la Ciudad X, incluyendo a los jóvenes que los ayudaban , pero sobre todo al chico de cabellos de oro, con el que más problemas tenían.

-No lo defraudaré -finalizó el capitán.

* * *

Los niños y el búho disfrutaban de su viaje en barco, atravesando el océano que los llevaría un lugar cercano a la ciudad que estaban buscando. Por lo menos, tres de ellos disfrutaban el viaje, ya que Sho estaba que se moría en el medio de transporte, con su cara azul de mareo.

En eso apareció el capitán, que al ser informado del problema, le dio una pastilla para el mareo al castaño, pero ninguno notó su sonrisa perversa cuando el niño ingirió la medicina, mientras le decía que descansara y se sentiría mejor.

Luego, en lo que Kakeru recorría el barco, llegó al lugar donde dejaron el remolque y vio a dos personas husmeando en el vehículo, quienes al escuchar su voz, arrancaron. Eso le pareció sospechoso que se lo hizo saber a sus amigos, aunque sólo Makoto lo escuchó ya que Sho seguía ocupado con su malestar. El peliazul tuvo que callar a su amiga ya que gritó sorprendida lo que le había contado. Luego fueron a hacérselo saber al capitán, quien les explicó que tal vez eran guardias que revisaban la carga por seguridad. Makoto suspiró aliviada, pero Kakeru aún dudaba que fuera eso solamente.

Había algo extraño en esos sujetos.

En ese momento, un estruendo y un temblor los alarmó. El capitán fue informado de un desperfecto y que podían parar en una isla, así los niños descansaban un poco mientras arreglaban la avería.

Ninguno sabía que esos sujetos tenían otras intenciones.

Al parar en la isla tropical, Sho enseguida empezó a saltar del entusiasmo, a lo que sus amigos lo miraban extrañados.

-Pensar que hace un momento tenía cara de muerte -dijo Hosuke.

-Tal vez descansar del viaje le sentó bien -sonrió Makoto, divertida.

-Mejor vamos con él, se demorarán un buen rato en arreglar el problema -dijo Kakeru, comenzando a caminar. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

Sho y Makoto disfrutaban de la fruta mientras iba Kakeru a buscar más. Luego volvió con algunas papayas **(Oh! Bello, papaguena! Tu le bella comme le papaya (?) Kajsaksjkajsajs ok no, no pude evitarlo xDDD)** y Sho se levantó para buscar más. Mientras se alejaban, los del barco los observaban alejarse, por lo que aprovecharon para zarpar.

Los niños descansaban en la isla cuando notaron que el barco se iba. Trataron de llamar su atención desde ahí, pero no había caso. Finalmente, bajaron hacia unos botes un pedales que había a la orilla del océano. No avanzaban a tanta velocidad, pero lograron llamar la atención del capitán y los otros marineros. Uno de ellos tenía los emblemas plateados en sus manos, haciendo que el capitán reflexionara sobre dejarlos en la isla, ya que no tenía sentido abandonarlos si no tenían el emblema de platino, que no encontraron ya que antes de detener el barco, Kakeru se había encargado de esconder las bicicletas cuando vio a los marineros en husmeando el remolque.

Una vez arriba del barco, y Sho volviendo a marearse, el capitán se disculpaba disimulado y cínico con los niños con la excusa de que pensó que habían regresado.

-Por cierto, ¿no le pasó nada malo a su equipaje? -preguntó, a lo que los niños se extrañaron, menos Sho, que no podía concentrarse con su mareo y corrió al baño a vomitar. Makoto, Kakeru y Hosuke se quedaron mirándolo-. Si gustan, podemos ir a revisarlo, sólo díganme dónde están sus bicicletas.

-En estos momentos tenemos que ver cómo sigue nuestro amigo -se excusó Kakeru con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y sospechosa, luego empujó a Makoto en señal de seguir a Sho, dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca.

Sho vomitaba en los lavabos cuando sus amigos entraron al baño. El peliazul empezó a sobarle la espalda mientras la pelinegra y Hosuke los observaban extrañados ya que el capitán le había dado una medicina, pero Sho explicó a duras penas que la pastilla no lo alivió ni un poco, es más, lo empeoró. Kakeru abrió los ojos, seguro de que algo planeaban esos sujetos.

-Lo sabía, esto es algo sospechoso -dijo Kakeru cuando salieron del baño, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Makoto-. Primero husmean en el remolque y luego nos dejan en una isla desierta, pueden estar planeando algo.

Sus amigos, menos Sho, claro está, cayeron en la cuenta del sentido que tenían las palabras del peliazul. En ese momento, unos bikers de negro saltaron sobre ellos y acabaron rodeándolos. Ahí fue cuando Sho recuperó a cordura. Miró hacia arriba, donde estaba el capitán Jackal mirándolos maquiavélico. El hombre se quitó el sombrero de capitán, dándole un aire de maldad y superioridad, pero ninguno entendía lo que pasaba.

Los bikers empezaron a hacer acrobacias con sus bicicletas con el fin de demostrarle a Sho que eran muy fuertes, y como resultado de todo eso, el capitán lo desafió a una batalla. El castaño aceptó entusiasta cuando volvió a caer por su mala condición de salud.

Durante la carrera, que empezó con un montón de tonterías de parte de Sho por los mareos, dándole un aspecto más que el que ya tenía... con una venda que nunca se saca y debe estar más podrida (?), cuando logró recuperarse al dar giros de 360 grados y ganar algo de ventaja, pero los bikers a su lado comenzaron a golpearlo, pero perdieron el equilibrio debido a otro temblor, provocado por el choque contra unas rocas y el barco se hundía poco a poco, haciendo falta la música de Titanic (?).

Cerca de llegar a la meta, apareció Jackal completamente empapado y comenzó a atacarlo con una barra metálica. El barco se hundió aún más, haciendo que cayera al océano, donde fue rescatado por uno de sus compañeros, colgando de la cuerda desde una nave.

La escena era observada por el chico del cabello en puntas que le encomendó deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Qué pasará con ellos? -preguntó una voz femenina. El chico volteó a ver a la chica vestida como una puta, aunque en esos momentos lo que llevaba igual era algo conservador.

-Sólo le pedimos que los aniquilara -espetó el chico **(chicos por aquí, chicos por allá (?))** -, no le pedimos que hiciera trampa, es una batalla Idaten; haces trampa y ya eres el perdedor.

-Vaya, alguien tendrá problemas -canturreó la puta, curvando sus labios pintados de rojo en una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de unas horas de largo viaje por medio de uno de los botes de pedales que encontraron para alcanzar el barco, llegaron a una ciudad lujosa, que el búho finalmente reconoció como la "Ciudad Dorada para celebridades", que esta vez no era un templo ordinario y en ruinas como el de la última vez (?). Entraron a un restaurante con Hosuke insistiendo en que no se preocuparan por pagar grandes cantidades, pero al momento de pagar la cuenta al terminar de comer, querían matar a la pobre ave, sobre todo porque las putas dueñas del lugar les quitaron sus pertenencias, exceptuando sus bicicletas, lo único intactos.

La señorita Yuki apareció de repente y los llevó a un bar. En el camino les contó que ese lugar era un pueblo de pescadores, hasta que las hermanas con complejo de putas invadieron el lugar.

La mayor de las hermanas se llamaba Yoko, una mujer de largo cabello rizado, anaranjado y usaba un vestido violeta, era la biker, que según decían, poseía grandes habilidades y, gracias a eso, obtuvo el poder sobre ese pueblo junto a su hermana Rika, una mujer de cabello celeste, vestido rosa y un sombrero blanco con azul, la cual se dedicaba a los arreglos de la bicicleta de su hermana con refacciones robadas.

Al llegar al bar, todos recibieron a la pelirrosa con alegría y le mostraron una bicicleta simple, la única que quedaba en el pueblo y que usarían para desafiar a las rameras. Confiaban en que Yuki la arreglaría para estar al nivel de las hermanas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Hotel Dorado, las... rameras, porque a ciertos "homúnculos" no se les pueden llamar "mujeres", presumían de la suerte de tener refacciones de buena calidad, robadas de los niños que no pudieron pagar la cuenta de la comida, y a cambio de ser sus esclavos.

Makoto golpeó a Hosuke cuando dijo que quería ser su esclavo.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas entró al salón a informarles que las llamaban del cuartel general. Una vez en la oficina, el mismo chico que reclutó al capitán Jackal hablaba por el monitor, dándoles la misma misión de evitar que Sho Yamato fuera a la Ciudad X.

-Con nuestra elegancia en la pista, será fácil vencerlos -dijo Yoko, viendo una fotografía de los tres niños.

Al día siguiente, las hermanas salieron temprano por la mañana, en su vehículo de elefante y llamando por un altavoz a Sho. Yuki, que, en el momento en que empezaron a hablar, estaba arreglando la bicicleta, salió del bar a ver qué ocurría, y al meterse en sus asuntos, los guardaespaldas la sujetaron de ambos brazos por órdenes de las rameras.

La gente del pueblo, con la que la pelirrosa simpatizaba, trató de ayudarlo, pero resultaron heridos por los guardaespaldas con sus ataques gays a lo Poison como los Caballeros del Zodiaco (?) **(bien, supongo que por ahí debe haber algún fan de esa serie, así que lamento si lo ofendo)**. En ese momento, apareció Sho con sus amigos, tras escuchar su nombre. Al ver a la señorita Yuki en manos de los guardaespaldas gays, porque seguramente lo son (?), trataron de ayudarlo, pero al final, fue desafiado a una batalla Idaten, a la que aceptó pese a que todas las refacciones que tenían fueron robadas, lo que dejó satisfechas a las hermanas.

-Si ganas la carrera, nosotras nos iremos de aquí -dijo Yoko con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Y será mejor que cumplan su promesa, porque las derrotaré! -espetó el castaño, lo que sacó las risas de ambas hermanas.

-La carrera será mañana en la piscina -concluyó Rika, y luego se fueron por donde llegaron, llevándose consigo a la señorita Yuki, que les dirigió una mirada de soslayo preocupada, pero segura de que Sho daría todo su esfuerzo.

De vuelta en el hotel, los homúnculos hablaban de lo fácil que sería ganarle a ese chiquillo, confiadas ya que tenían refacciones de buena calidad. Yuki intervino diciendo que no subestimara al chiquillo.

-¿No serás tú la que nos está subestimando? Nosotras pertenecemos al equipo ST -presumió Yoko, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Yuki-. Al parecer, hablé demasiado.

-El jefe te podría regañar -dijo Rika-. Es un biker que posee asombrosos poderes y habilidades.

Con los niños en el remolque, calculaban los arreglos que debían hacerle a Flame Kaiser, los cuales eran muchos, y ni siquiera las refacciones que tenía Neptuno servirían.

Alguien gritó desde afuera, llamando la atención de los cuatro. Se asomaron a ver quién era y reconocieron a los del bar, los amigos de Yuki, quienes los reconocieron como los héroes que se dirigían a la Ciudad X, una leyenda, lo que sorprendió y avergonzó a los niños. Los campesinos **(porque no se me ocurrió qué nombre ponerles)** se apartaron, enseñando la bicicleta que la señorita Yuki estaba arreglando.

-Queremos que ganen la carrera y rescaten a Yuki -dijeron con toda la confianza sobre Sho.

Los niños se alegraron ya que ahora tenían cómo ganarles a los homúnculos.

* * *

 **Seamos sinceros, esas hermanas son unas completas putas :v así como los guardaespaldas deben ser gays (?) no soy homofóbica, por si las dudas.**

 **Con la escena de la isla tropical me acordaba de los Minions cada vez que escuchaba a Kakeru decir "papaya" kasjasjajsakjs xDDDD**

 **Y lo de los "homúnculos"... verán mis compañeros están chalados con una hueá de un homúnculo con un huevo o algo así, y me pegaron esa palabra. No me molesta porque soy fan de Full Metal aksjakjsja El otro día estaba en clase de Música, buscando información sobre la Nueva Trova y Canción Protesta cuando un compañero me sacó una foto estando en una suculenta pose pensativa y escribió en ella "Qué clase de homúnculos van en música?". Por lo general, me molesta que me saquen fotos, pero amé esa foto xDDD**

 **Ahora, volviendo al tema... HE VUELTO, BITCHES! (?) ok no xD pero en serio, extrañé escribir :'v así que aquí está el cap... supongo que es el 11 guiándome por el número de caps y porque adelanté un poco del que sigue en la serie xD**

 **¿Echan de menos a Hitomi? ¿La odian? ¿La aman? ¿Qué piensan de ella? ¿Son muchas preguntas? ¿XD? ¿Quién será la otra ramera?**

 **Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de La Rosa de Sho (?) ok no :v**

 **En fin...**

 **Chao chao!**


	12. El profesor más idiota del mundo

En la mañana del día siguiente, todos fueron a analizar la pista; terreno, curvas, obstáculos, entre otras características. Al terminar, las hermanas hicieron acto de presencia, con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y Yoko milagrosamente iba tapada como monja con una capa blanca, como si revelara que era virgen (?). Era más larga que la que llevaba Hitomi (?).

La bicicleta rosa de Yoko era tan lujosa que daban ganas de vomitar joyería y refacciones.

Todos en las gradas gritaban apoyando a Sho.

La carrera comenzó con Sho tomando la delantera, pero enseguida la pelinaranja lo rebasó con un Wall Ride, sorprendiendo a Makoto y Kakeru ya que el terreno era liso. La hermana de la biker presumía de la elegancia que poseía Yoko al competir. Ambos competidores subieron por una rampa para saltar hacia el terreno con agua, que dejó en desventaja a Sho ya que la puta derrapó para salpicarle encima.

Llegaron al terreno arenoso, donde la loca volvió a derrapar para que desestabilizar las dunas y tomó un atajo. La arena comenzó a hundir la bicicleta de Sho, quien luego de un rato de intentar avanzar, reunió todas sus fuerzas para pasar el terreno y tomar el mismo atajo de su oponente, alcanzándola poco a poco, lo que causó la ira de ésta y la de su hermana, y la alegría de Yuki, sus amigos y el resto de la población.

Rika bebía un zumo en una copa, y apretó tan fuerte el objeto de cristal que la rompió y no pregunten cómo fue que no se cortó, pero estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de la frustración mientras maldecía a su hermana.

Sho tomó la delantera poco antes de llegar a la meta, y todos vieron cómo la bicicleta de Yoko se hacía pedazos, quedando finalmente como un monociclo super lujoso y la pelinaranja se desgarraba la garganta chillando como la loca que era.

Está de más decir quién ganó, pero se puede decir que la loca atravesó la línea poco después y con el último aliento que dio su mono-bici (?). Todos aplaudieron y gritaron mientras los guardaespaldas gays miraban perplejos la escena. Como resultado, las locas hermanas, después de discutir sobre quién tenía la culpa de haber perdido la carrera, tuvieron que cumplir la promesa de marcharse del lugar, completamente humilladas.

Esa tarde, los niños se reunieron con la señorita Yuki, ya liberada de las garras de esos sujetos, quien les contó sobre lo que escuchó hablar al par de locas.

-Al parecer, son parte de un equipo llamado ST, cuyo líder posee grandes habilidades.

-¿Serán las personas que interfirieron con nuestro viaje? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Con qué propósito? -inquirió Kakeru.

-Eso no importa -exclamó Sho con entusiasmo-. ¡Quiero conocer a ese sujeto! -su comentario sacó risas a sus amigos y comenzaron a hacer bromas por eso.

* * *

Después del descontento con las hermanas, la población volvió a ser como era antes. La tranquilidad reinaba por esos lugares y los pescadores parecían alegres de volver a sus trabajos, aliviados de que ya no vivirían en la miseria bajo el poder de las rameras.

Unos sujetos estaban hablando alegremente entre ellos cuando una chica con complejo de musulmana atrajo su atención, claro que les extrañó que estuviera tapada hasta la cara, aunque le faltaban los lentes de sol para estar totalmente tapada. Se preguntaban si le daba calor esa vestimenta.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? -habló la chica firmemente.

Los hombres miraron detrás de ella al chico del casco y la larga capa blanca con una bicicleta amarilla. La mirada seria de ese chico los intimidaba, pero cuando volvieron a mirar al intento de musulmana, algo en él les inspiró confianza.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? -preguntó uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

Los chicos buscaban información sobre el famoso equipo ST, sin obtener buenos resultados. Nadie había escuchado ese nombre, incluso respondieron que era la primera vez que lo escuchaban, pero al parecer, ni una noticia había llegado sobre aquella organización.

Hitomi hablaba con una ancianita que acomodaba pescados en una bolsa mientras Kyoichi se apoyaba cansado sobre la pared de ladrillos. Su amiga, compañera o lo que fuera lo miraba también cansada, ambos por no obtener información relevante.

-Entonces ¿no sabe nada? -preguntó la rubia, cortando la historia que le contaba la anciana.

Hablar con ella le causaba algo de nostalgia, todo lo que le pasaba sólo eran recuerdos. Unos simples y significativos recuerdos.

-Pues, es la primera vez que escucho decir ese nombre -dijo la anciana.

-Claro, entiendo -dijo Kyoichi, mirando disimuladamente a la chica. Fingía no haber notado esa mirada de tristeza que tantas veces había visto en ella.

-¿Quiere pescado? Como es muy apuesto, se lo dejaré a buen precio -sonrió la mujer. Ambos rubios se miraron.

- _¿Me quiso decir anoréxico?_ -pensó el rubio.

La mujer fue rodeada por gaviotas, causando que el chico se apartara como si lo fueran a picotear o algo por el estilo. Hitomi lo miró comprensiva mientras la señora seguía insistiendo en que compraran pescado.

-Estamos bien así -dijo el rubio, tratado de mantener la calma y agarró la muñeca de su amiga para llevarla lejos de la mujer pájaro (?).

La anciana los miró extrañada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Lo que nadie notó fue al hombre que los observaba entre las sombras de un callejón.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados del lugar, en un callejón. Kyoichi trataba de normalizar su respiración-. Vamos, cálmate, ya pasó.

-¿Cómo estás tú? -preguntó Kyoichi cuando logró calmarse, ganándose una mirada extraña de Hitomi-. Por favor, ¿en serio crees que no sé lo que te pasa?

Hitomi hizo un amago de sonrisa. Era absurdo creer que, conociéndose desde la niñez, el chico no supiera cuando estaba triste, feliz o enojada. La conocía tanto que ni siquiera sorprendería que se supiera las medidas de su cuerpo al revés y al derecho.

Le quitó el casco antes de abrazarlo, mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban su espalda para tranquilizarla y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, empapando la bandana. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se separaron. Hitomi se sentía un poco mejor y sonrió para demostrárselo, contagiando a su amigo.

El resto de la tarde continuaron buscando información, sin obtener resultados. Ni sabiendo que alguien iba a sabotear sus planes.

* * *

Sho y sus amigos jalaban la cuerda con ayuda de otros pescadores, levantando la estatua de la hermanas que se habían marchado. Todos aplaudían al acto.

En eso, se les acercó un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca y corbata verde, pantalones marrones y utilizaba gafas tipo alucinación o lo que sea por los espirales de los cristales (?). Se les presentó como Super Teacher y les entregó un folleto sobre su escuela, de artículos más grandes que su propia casa (?).

Entusiasmados, fueron con el hombre al lugar. Makoto se burlaba de Sho por el bajo rendimiento que tenía en la escuela. Los lápices eran gigantes, los borradores eran utilizados como trampolines, hasta los cuadernos podían comerte vivo como una almeja debajo del mar (8) (?).

Super Teacher sacó un control de su bolsillo y apretó el botón verde que tenía, activando la alarma como si fuera una escuela común y corriente. Los niños estaban confundidos, y por órdenes del extraño hombre, tuvieron que hacer una fila y cambiando posturas como si fuera el servicio militar, incluyendo al búho.

-Muy bien -dijo el hombre, satisfecho y altanero-. Les aviso que tendrán una batalla conmigo.

-¿Una batalla Idaten? -inquirió Sho.

-Acertaste, acabas de sacar un diez -dijo Super Teacher. Sho aprovechó eso para sacarle en cara a la pelinegra su rendimiento, ya que la chica no paraba de recriminarle que era un pésimo alumno y había sacado un cero en un examen.

-Desde un principio, ésas fueron sus intenciones -dijo Kakeru.

Al entenderlo, los chicos trataron de irse, pero Super Teacher los detuvo, mostrando en la pantalla detrás de él un edificio con un reloj, del cual colgaban de una cuerda dos jóvenes. Era imposible no reconocer ese vestuario para el que no los conociera. La más preocupada era Makoto, que parecía empezar a desesperarse al reconocer a su hermano como uno de los dos jóvenes atados a las agujas del reloj.

-Supongo que no les afectara que corte las cuerdas que detienen a esos jovencitos -dijo el hombre, burlón.

-Claro que nos afecta, ellos son nuestros amigos -determinó Sho, a lo que el del casco en la pantalla hizo una mueca molesta, cosa que no notaron, ya que había negado tener cualquier tipo de relación con los niños, incluso con su propia hermana.

Sin más opción, Sho aceptó tener una batalla con ese lunático.

Aunque tampoco era como si no fuera a aceptar, después de todo, es un caso perdido (?).

Las agujas del reloj se unían a cada minuto que pasaba, por lo que Sho tendría que apresurarse si quería que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo de una horrible caída; tenía siete minutos para llegar antes de que las cuerdas se cortaran. Al rubio del casco le preocupaba más el bienestar de su amiga que sufrir severas lesiones, pero ella parecía tan nerviosa que buscaba con desesperación una forma de salir de aquel lío.

Al principio de la carrera, el castaño perdió ventaja buscando un atajo; debido a que estaban corriendo sobre las mesas del tamaño de un dinosaurio, se lanzó al suelo, pero no sabía que estaba encerado, por lo que resbaló y Super Teacher lo "reprobó" por eso. Al recuperarse, empezó a correr por un mueble **(o lo que sea, un pedazo de pared)**. Pasaron obstáculos como tubos de ensayo, balanzas, teclas de piano, hasta que llegaron al pasamanos de la escalera que llevaba al reloj, y a la vez, a la meta. Para ese entonces, sólo quedaban cuatro minutos.

Sho decidió ir hacia el reloj, mientras que Super Teacher aprovechó eso como ventaja para ganar la carrera. Costó subir por el pasamanos, sobre todo porque su especialidad era el descenso. Llegó justo en el momento en que las cuerdas se cortaron, y alcanzó a agarrar de ambas, evitando la caída de los jóvenes, recibiendo miradas de estupidez y un regaño por parte de Kyoichi.

De esa forma demostraba que era hermano de Makoto; cuando se enojan, se enojan de verdad (?).

Con un plan que tenía el castaño, con ayuda de los rubios, armaron una rampa que daba al final de la carrera. Desde ahí veían que el lunático se acercaba al gimnasio, que era la meta, pero finalmente, fue sorprendido por el poder que emanaba la bicicleta Idaten, llegando primero.

Más tarde, el hombre ya tenía su emblema en una mano, pero se negó a entregárselo a Sho.

-Un alumno no debería ganarle a su maestro -alegó-. ¡Esta carrera es inválida!

-Pero qué tipo más infantil -se quejó Hitomi, tocándose su frente.

-¡Silencio, señorita! -chilló el sujeto al momento en que golpeó la pared de la frustración, accidentalmente presionando sobre el botón verde que estaba ahí, activando unas alarmas. Se alejó con una mueca de terror, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kyoichi con desinterés.

-Acabo de presionar el botón de autodestrucción -ante ese comentario, a los tres les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ACABAS DE HACER?! -increpó Sho.

En ese momento, el techo se destruyó y casi cae encima de ellos, de no ser porque alcanzaron a reaccionar. Super Teacher y Hitomi lograron salir del gimnasio, pero Kyoichi y Sho se quedaron en el interior, con la entrada bloqueada. El maestro decidió escapar del problema, Hitomi estaba paralizada viendo el espectáculo; ya había pasado algo similar una vez, no soportaría que ahora fuera su mejor amigo.

Makoto, Kakeru y Hosuke llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo el gimnasio se derrumbaba, y ambos chicos seguían dentro. La pelinegra quiso ir a buscar a su hermano, pero Hitomi y Kakeru la detuvieron.

Mientras tanto, en el interior, Sho saltaba la pared con su Flame Kaiser, en un intento de alcanzar la ventana, pero era inútil. El rubio lo observaba, pero al mismo tiempo analizaba la altura que había entre la ventana y el suelo. Suponiendo que era inútil saltar, ya que evidentemente ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad de dar grandes saltos a lo Samus Aran (?), optó por explicarle a Sho sobre una técnica llamada Idaten Cross, que consistía en que se unían ambas bicicletas por las ruedas y comenzaban a girar, formando un tornado. Era su única salida.

Ni puta idea de dónde salió Emperador Trueno, pero la tenía y ya (?).

Una vez efectuada la técnica, ambos bikers lograron salir por la ventana. El castaño no tuvo un aterrizaje exitoso, calculó mal la caída y la bicicleta saltó sobre él, pero al menos salió con vida.

Luego, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, Sho miraba a Kyoichi con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, halagándolo por sus habilidades. Sin embargo, el rubio no dio su brazo a torcer y le dijo que era muy ingenuo, lo que logró molestar al más joven.

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? -inquirió Makoto.

-No, aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar -respondió su hermano.

-¿Esos asuntos tienen que ver con el equipo ST? -quiso saber Kakeru, sorprendiendo a ambos rubios frente a ellos.

-¿Ya lo conocen? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Digo, sólo sabemos su nombre.

Los rubios se miraron. Los niños no lograr descifrar el mensaje a través de sus ojos como para que Kyoichi suspirara de resignación y les explicara que Super Teacher podía ser miembro de esa organización y que tuvieron suerte, pero nada aseguraba que todo saldría bien. También les contó que su jefe poseía una bicicleta Idaten llamada Bloody Fang.

-Lo mejor es que permanezcamos separados -concluyó.

-Está bien -dijo Makoto.

-Y Sho -habló Hitomi-, espero que mejores tus habilidades la próxima vez -el castaño sonrió entusiasta-. Esta cosa es incómoda -se quejó, bajando la bandana.

-Trata de usar un casco -ironizó Kyoichi, sacando risas de las dos mujeres que estaban ahí-. Te dije que hicieras de musulmana y decidiste ser narcotraficante.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

El rubio aguantó las ganas de golpearse contra una pared y le quitó el beanie junto con la peluca, también desató la bandana, lo que extrañó a la chica. Sin decirle nada, caminó hacia su bicicleta y sacó una bufanda negra de quién sabe dónde y se la lanzó.

-Kyoichi, voy a parecer musulmana -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Más de lo que ya pareces? -ironizó Kyoichi. La rubia hizo un puchero-. Te verás más normal que con todos esos cachivaches que llevabas.

Hitomi rodó los ojos y enrolló la bufanda en su cuello para luego cubrirse la cabeza y parte de su rostro con ella.

-¡Si se ve linda! -chilló Makoto, aplastando sus mejillas. Luego miró a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara-. Hermano, ¿verdad que se ve hermosa?

El rubio desvió la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo y empezó a caminar, lo que hizo reír a las chicas. Kakeru y Sho no entendían nada. La rubia fue detrás de su amigo o lo que fuera, no sin antes despedirse.

-¿Qué fue eso, Makoto? -preguntó Sho. La pelinegra sonrió inocente.

-No sé de qué hablas.

* * *

 **Necesitaba escribir esta última parte :P**

 **He tenido problemas últimamente y la única forma de desahogarme es escribiendo, por eso publico ahora.**

 **Espero que les guste :)**


	13. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hermano protector?

Unos días después, conocieron a un chico peligris con un traje verde llamado Go, que era conocido en su pueblo como el "Halcón Veloz" por ser el biker más fuerte y haber alardeado que derrotó a Flame Kaiser, aquella mentira enorgullecía a su pequeña e inocente hermana Saya, una niña de unos cinco años, cabello castaño atado en dos coletitas altas.

Go podía ser el biker más fuerte de su pueblo, pero él tenía un problema: tenía una especie de trauma con las curvas cerradas debido a un accidente que tuvo en una batalla.

Los hermanos eran huérfanos y el chico reunía emblemas por Saya, ambos se sintieron identificados con Sho cuando confesó que su padre había fallecido. La pequeña, cuando aconsejó a Sho que no compitiera con su hermano, agradó enseguida a Kakeru y a Makoto, que sintió algo de nostalgia al verse reflejada en esa niña, viendo a su hermano mayor como su héroe.

En el pueblo, cuando Go estuvo en problemas con unos gángsters que lo desafiaron a una batalla, Sho se presentó como el "Cóndor" e inventó el nombre más estúpido jamás escuchado para su bicicleta: la "Flefle Kaiser". El castaño sugirió competir en parejas en una carrera de relevos; él competiría con Go contra los dos sujetos que estaban empeñados en intimidar al peligris.

El día de la carrera, Sho fue el primero en competir; tuvo problemas quedando en bastante desventaja debido a una avería intencional en el puente donde corrían, la rueda trasera de Flefle Kaiser se había estancado en la grieta de la pista. Llegó último en la primera vuelta de la carrera, al igual que Go salió después cuando fue su turno. Reunió todo su valor para superar su temor a las curvas y ganaron la carrera.

Finalmente descubrió que Sho era el dueño de la auténtica Flame Kaiser, lo que lo sorprendió. Sonrió con simpatía cuando se presentó como "Sho, el Cóndor".

* * *

Después de otro largo viaje, llegaron al pueblo de Aqua Palas **(no sé cómo es el nombre, el punto es que yo lo entendí así)** , que parecía una imitación de Venecia con sus edificios y el río. Ahí fueron preguntando a sus habitantes si sabían algo de la Ciudad X, pero algunos le dieron información sobre el príncipe del lugar, el joven Ryota, que tal vez él lo sabría ya que era miembro del equipo ST, según dijeron.

En ese momento, unas bocinas resonaron por la ciudad, que ahuyentó a la gente y se fueron a refugiar a sus casas, quedando únicamente los niños con el ave, confundidos. La policía, que iba en bote por el río, informaban sobre que necesitaban a una jovencita para ser la prometida del príncipe.

-Con que una esposa para el príncipe -dijo Makoto.

-Supuse que los encontraría aquí -dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon al momento de reconocer la voz de Hitomi, ahora literalmente una musulmana.

-¡Hitomi! -saludó Sho, entusiasmado, sacándole una risa a la rubia.

-¿Cómo están? -achinó los ojos, demostrando que sonreía bajo la bufanda.

-¿Mi hermano no viene contigo? -preguntó Makoto.

-Me adelanté porque él tenía algo que hacer -respondió la chica. Makoto tenía una expresión preocupada-. No te preocupes, no es nada grave -la pelinegra suspiró de alivio.

-Pero volviendo al tema -intervino Kakeru-. El príncipe pertenece al equipo ST, será difícil sacarle información.

-El plan es simple -empezó Makoto-: quieren una esposa para el príncipe, pero si se trata de una linda chica que quiera serlo, será pan comido -sonrió.

-Makoto, ¿qué estás tramando? -preguntó Hitomi con una gota en la nuca.

-Yo me encargaré -dijo la pelinegra, entusiasta. De seguro se le pegó gracias al amigo (?).

-¡¿QUÉEE?! -exclamaron todos.

-Espera, Makoto, ¿sabes lo que hará Kyoichi cuando se entere? -trató de detenerla Hitomi.

-No se va a enterar, no te preocupes.

-Él se entera de una forma u otra. De seguro es un yakuza y ellos le mandan información.

-Pues mantenlo ocupado -se encogió de hombros. La rubia suspiró resignada.

-No te prometo nada, pero trataré.

Makoto sonrió y corrió lejos hasta desaparecer de su vista, con Hosuke siguiéndola y dejando a sus amigos y a Hitomi solos, quienes luego la alcanzarían. El palacio no debía estar muy lejos. Sho, Kakeru miraron a la rubia, que tenía un aura de terror rodeándola.

-Hitomi, ¿a qué te referías con "cuando Kyoichi se entere"? -preguntó Sho.

-Es simple -dijo Hitomi, recuperando la compostura-. Kyoichi es su hermano mayor, ¿no? -los chicos asintieron-. Tú también eres hermano mayor -Sho asintió-, por lo tanto, sabrás que si se meten con Makoto, se meten con él -siguió explicando, con la total atención de los niños-. Cuento corto: hermano protector.

Los chicos cayeron al suelo al entender qué quería decir la chica. Sólo esperaban que el rubio no se enterara y así Makoto no tuviera problemas.

* * *

Cuando les presentaron al príncipe, la pelinegra y el búho esperaban ver a un chico alto y apuesto, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraron con un enano caprichoso, que podía tener dos años menos que la niña, de cabello y ojos azules y un traje rojo, y apenas aceptó a Makoto como su consorte, la obligó a hacer labores "típicas de mujer", como ordenar su habitación, acomodar juguetes, cocinar todo lo que le pedía.

En fin, todo un lío. Maldecía el momento en que no le hizo caso a Hitomi, pero descartó la idea al recordar que ésa era su única oportunidad para ir a la Ciudad X.

Mientras tanto, Sho y Kakeru decidieron ir a comer, pensando en cómo estaría la pelinegra, y con Hitomi acompañándolos. El castaño le ofreció comida a la chica, quien se negó ya que no tenía hambre.

-Espero que ella esté bien -dijo Kakeru, sin darse cuenta que Sho le sacó una patata frita y luego le quitó la porción completa. Se dio cuenta cuando éste empezaba a balbucear con todas las frituras en la boca.

-Pues reitero, no quiero saber qué hará Kyoichi cuando se entere -dijo Hitomi con la vista en el palacio y preocupada.

-¿Enterarme de qué? -al peliazul y a la rubia les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al oír la voz de mencionado anteriormente. Voltearon y vieron al rubio cruzado de brazos al lado de su amiga, con una expresión neutra.

-De que Makoto es la prometida del príncipe Ryota -dijo Sho, que ya había tragado las patatas y estaba totalmente despistado de lo que pasaba. A Hitomi y Kakeru los rodeó un aura violeta, al igual que la mirada de Kyoichi se oscureció.

-¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, qué?

Sho volteó a verlo con terror al darse cuenta del error que cometió, y con las miradas asesinas de Kakeru y Hitomi encima, pero sin duda, el semblante de Kyoichi lo intimidaba más. No sabía si era por ser el hermano de Makoto o porque si era igual o peor que Makoto cuando se enojaba.

Lo que sí sabía era que no quería ni imaginárselo enojado.

-Bien, se acabó la función, tenemos que irnos -dijo Hitomi, totalmente nerviosa, tratando de empujar a su amigo.

-Explícame eso de que Makoto es la prometida de no sé quién mierda -exigió el rubio.

-Te lo explicaré si te calmas y vámonos de aquí -fue empujándolo de a poco, pero sin duda, fue una dura batalla sacarlo de ahí. Los niños suspiraron aliviados.

Tal vez, si Kyoichi se quedaba un minuto más, mataría a Sho ahí mismo.

De vuelta en el palacio, Makoto estaba sentada con Hosuke a su lado en una fuente, deprimiéndose por no hallar lo que buscaba. En ese momento, Ryota se acercó a ella y le pidió que lo acompañara. La pelinegra accedió y luego vio al chico manteniendo el equilibrio en su pequeña bicicleta. Ryota le confesó que su especialidad eran las pruebas Trial.

Makoto recordó todas las veces que se cayó practicando esas técnicas. Todo por querer ser como su hermano.

- _Joder, cállate un rato_ -pensaba, aunque su cara no expresaba el cansancio de escuchar los caprichos del niño-. _Espero que mi hermano no se haya enterado de esto_ -soltó un suspiro, sin saber que era demasiado tarde para eso.

Ryota era otro chico huérfano de todos los que había conocido con sus amigos en ese interminable viaje, cuya única compañía era su bicicleta. Debido a eso, heredó el puesto de sus padres. El mayordomo les contó que gracias a sus habilidades, fue reclutado por el equipo ST.

* * *

-¡No pueden entrar!

-¡Lárguense!

Gritaban las criadas del palacio, empujando a dos "señoritas" hacia la salida, que podían ser alguna imitación de la Chica Danesa al haberse vestido de mujer e imitado una voz chillona, claro que esta imitación de travesti era peor que la de un chico vestido de mujer para una obra de su escuela (?).

Sho gritaba intentado que su plan funcionara mientras Kakeru lloriqueaba de la humillación. Hitomi miraba la escena desde afuera, a ésta le había costado un mundo explicarle a Kyoichi sobre que su querida hermanita era la "prometida" del príncipe Ryota para conseguir información sobre la Ciudad X. Sin embargo, lo bueno del chico era que, si había una explicación para todo, escuchaba antes de actuar, pero aún así, Hitomi no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa explicándole cosas que incluían a Makoto.

Aunque tampoco era como si él no se alterara por eso. Quizás si fuera Sho, lo aceptaría ya que lo conocía, pero era el príncipe, ¡un enano caprichoso y engreído que, para más remate, no lo conocía y era menor que ella!

Pero volviendo al tema. Makoto y el príncipe iban caminando cuando las "chicas danesas" cayeron al suelo, causando el enfado de ambos porque era obvio que eran impostores, pero Makoto más bien estaba enfadada por haber arruinado los planes. Ryota fijó la vista en Hitomi, incluso su apariencia se le hizo sospechosa.

La rubia, al notarlo, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, sin que los guardias tuvieran oportunidad de atraparla.

Luego de un buen regaño en el interior del palacio, Ryota confirmó que se casaría con Makoto, causando su sorpresa y la de sus amigos. Por lo menos fue así, hasta que ella confesó que ellos eran sus amigos y que sólo quería información de la Ciudad X.

Debido a eso, Ryota la retó a una batalla Idaten, presumiendo que nunca había perdido. Makoto aceptó pese a sus advertencias. Después de todo, sólo era un niño caprichoso, pero ella sabía que había algo más detrás de esa máscara de superioridad.

En la carrera, que era por toda la ciudad y regresando al palacio como meta, Makoto tenía ventaja por ser más fuerte y segura, en ningún momento perdió su confianza pese a notar que el niño era hábil; en cambio, Ryota era muy caprichoso y estaba empeñado en restregarle en la cara que nunca había perdido y casarse con ella, no pensaba en otra cosa.

Claro, a menos que quieras toparte con un hermano protector.

-Hay que admitirlo, Ryota es muy hábil, pero a Makoto la entrenó el talentoso Shido -dijo Kakeru, con una sonrisa.

Cruzando un puente, la chica cayó al río ya que éste se desmoronó, y aunque el príncipe se mostró preocupado al principio, siguió presumiendo su ventaja y se adelantó. Sin embargo, Sho intuía que eso no fue un accidente, vio la cuerda que estaba cerca del puente y corrió por la ciudad buscando el siguiente **(eso rima, podría ser rapera (?))**.

Cerca de otro puente de palos, del cual sobresalía una cuerda, un biker de negro esperaba esperaba en un callejón el momento en que la chica cruzara y él tirara de las cuerdas para que se cayera, pero antes de hacerlo, recibió una patada de parte de Sho, que lo sacó de su escondite y fue descubierto por Ryota y Makoto al cruzar el puente.

-Ese hombre fue quien derribó el puente -lo acusó el castaño. Makoto miraba al hombre incrédula.

-Juro que no tenía idea -admitió el príncipe de la misma manera.

Todo ese tiempo creyendo ser el biker más fuerte e invencible, y de repente, descubrir que todo fue obra de sus sirvientes. Pero eso no le importó a Makoto, quien le exigió que, si realmente era un biker, continuaran con la batalla y se lo demostrara.

Así fue. El niño aún no podía creer el engaño, pero corría confiado en que ganaría. Y Makoto no se quedaba atrás. Tenía confianza en que él podía mejorar sus técnicas, pero en ese momento, no iba a regalarle la victoria.

Necesitaba ganar.

Con toda su energía, rebasó al pequeño y llegó a la meta. El hecho no le gustó nada al príncipe, pero nada se podía hacer, fue una batalla justa.

De vuelta en el palacio, el joven Ryota le entregó su emblema a Makoto, diciéndole que le ganaría la próxima vez y se casaría con ella.

-Aún es muy pronto para pedirme matrimonio, príncipe Ryota -dijo la chica, desafiante-, además, no creo que quieras toparte con mi hermano -musitó con una gota en la nuca.

-No entiendo por qué le gusta Makoto -dijo Kakeru.

-No lo sé -admitió Sho-, pero no creo que sea el momento para decirle que Shido casi me mata cuando se me salió -susurró.

-Y chicos... -dijo Makoto, apareciendo detrás de ambos con un aura oscura-, ¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR UNA TONTERÍA MÁS DE USTEDES! -la tigresa ha hablado (?).

Mientras Makoto los perseguía por todo el salón, Hosuke le pedía amablemente al mayordomo que les dijera el camino para llegar a la Ciudad X. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, el príncipe les dijo que tenían que rodear una enorme cordillera y eso les tomaría meses, lo que los sorprendió.

Realmente les esperaba un laaaaaargo viaje.

* * *

 **Supongo que más de alguno se habrá preguntado que habría hecho Kyoichi si se hubiera enterado de la locura que cometió su querida hermanita, así que aquí traigo lo que se me ocurrió, aunque en mi cabeza había sido peor xD sé que no aparecía en el capítulo, pero ñeee es un fanfic :P**

 **Claro, con Hitomi a su lado, las cosas resultan distintas (?) (Paciencia para el o la que espera algo de acción de parte de estos locos después de leer el que supongo era el cap 9).**

 **Chao chao!**


	14. El demonio está en sus días (?)

Reanudaron su viaje, ya satisfechos por saber el camino por el que debían ir. La gente del pueblo se despedía de ellos eufóricos por haberle ganado al príncipe. Esa acción alegró a Sho y a Kakeru, quienes le atribuyeron el crédito a Makoto, que estaba en el interior del remolque, sentada en un rincón con la mirada gacha y deprimida.

-¿Ya se les olvidó lo que nos dijeron en el palacio? ¿Que nos tomará meses llegar a la Ciudad X? -recalcó la niña, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas-. El equipo ST nos persigue y no sabemos si lo lograremos.

Sho no quiso seguir escuchando las quejas de su amiga, lo mejor era no pegarse su mala voluntad. Él sí creía que lograrían llegar a la Ciudad X, sí podía ser paciente y esperar meses para llegar a ese lugar, pero Makoto estaba desesperada por querer volver a casa y prefirió no decir nada para no molestarla, por lo que decidió pensar en qué hacer para subirle el ánimo.

No quería hacerla enojar luego del berrinche en el palacio por su propia estupidez. Ni siquiera le dijo que, por su culpa, su hermano se había enterado que casi se casaría con el príncipe Ryota.

Pararon en un restaurante a descansar del viaje y recuperar fuerzas. Ahí se encontraron con Hitomi nuevamente, pero iba sola, no había ni un rastro de que estuviera acompañada. La rubia notó que la pelinegra no estaba de buen ánimo, por lo que prefirió no emitir ni un comentario.

Makoto seguía con su humor de perros buscando qué pedir para comer en el menú, pero a la vez pensaba en la desventaja que había en perder refacciones.

-Pero hay que alimentarse muy bien para recuperar energías -dijo Kakeru, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-¡Es cierto, cuando tienes hambre, sueles ponerte de mal humor! -exclamó Sho, sin intenciones de molestarla, pero logró lo contrario.

-¿De mal humor? ¿De quién mierda hablas? -escupió Makoto, con un tic en el ojo. Sus amigos no dijeron nada más.

-Hitomi, ¿sabes cómo hacerla sentir mejor? -susurró Sho. La rubia suspiró.

-Creo que el único que puede subirle el ánimo es Kyoichi, pero él no está aquí -respondió.

-Pues... mejor no molestarla y pidamos...

-¡Una copa de helado! -el grito alegre de Makoto interrumpió a Sho.

Sus amigos la miraban extrañados. O la niña estaba en sus días o simplemente era su momento de bipolaridad.

Claro que la "copa de helado" sólo fue una canasta fría de una mandarina y chispas de chocolate. Makoto lanzó la canasta por la ventana, sin importarle haberla roto y asustando a los garzones, quienes intentaron reprocharle, pero ella los mandó a comer mierda. Salió furiosa del lugar y sus amigos la siguieron.

-Muy bien, Makoto, cálmate, todavía podemos buscar helado -trató de tranquilizarla Hitomi.

-Pero aquí no encontraremos nada -dijo Sho.

-Pues yo buscaré una verdadera copa de helado -espetó Makoto, comenzando a caminar.

-¡Cuidado con el...! -gritó Hitomi, pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando Makoto de repente desapareció de su vista-... agujero.

Makoto había caído por el agujero que daba a las alcantarillas. Si la rabieta por el helado no era nada, pues cabe decir que al caer por ese agujero, el demonio saldría a la luz.

La ayudaron a salir de ahí, sin importarles que estuviera mojada por el agua contaminada. Hitomi sacó una toalla del remolque y la cubrió con ella, pero la niña seguía de mal humor. Los chicos la dejaron un momento sola para que se calmara, después de todo, sólo lograrían que se enfadara más con sus palabras de aliento.

-Su hermano es igual -dijo Hitomi, mirándola, y a la vez, atrayendo las miradas de los niños-. Kyoichi odia a los psicólogos, por eso digo que son iguales con las palabras suaves cuando se enfadan.

-¿Él lo figura con un psicólogo? -preguntó Sho, aguantando las ganas de reír.

-No te rías, eso era serio.

-Y cuando se enfada... -empezó diciendo Kakeru, sin saber cómo formular la pregunta.

-¿Si son iguales? -el peliazul asintió-. Mira, una cosa es que Kyoichi se enoje sin llegar a desatar la guerra de Troya, pero cuando se enoja de verdad, es peor que Makoto.

La cara azul de los niños demostró el temor que tenían de ver a los hermanos unidos. Volvieron al lado de Makoto, ya seguros de que se había calmado... por lo menos para que no cometiera un crimen. En eso, la chica manifestó su decisión de no seguir con el viaje, cosa que los sorprendió.

-¡Sólo quiero volver a casa, pero no esperaba que el viaje fuera tan largo! -espetó.

-¿Crees que a nosotros no nos cansa? Por mí, me quedaría para siempre en este lugar, pero no es mi hogar -dijo la rubia.

-¡Pero es un viaje muy agotador!

-¡No estás viajando sola!

-¡Hitomi tiene razón, sólo tuviste un mal día! -exclamó Sho, tratando de consolarla-. ¡Mañana te irá mucho mejor!

-¡Lo dices porque siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera! -espetó Makoto.

-¡Muy bien, Makoto, suficiente! -intervino Hitomi-. Nadie dijo que sería un viaje fácil, no eres la única que está aquí. Yo viajo con tu hermano y tengo que verlo decaer por el esfuerzo inhumano que hace por seguir de pie.

-¡No veo a mi hermano desde la batalla en la escuela!

-¡Que no lo veas no quiere decir que lo sepas, él se desvela por ti y por tus amigos!

Makoto frunció los labios sin saber qué decir. La rubia amiga de su hermano había dado en el clavo. Hastiada, se levantó, se quito la toalla y se la entregó.

-Pues dile que cuando esté cerca de la Ciudad X, me avise -fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia la cabaña donde se quedarían esa noche.

-¿Así hablas de tu hermano mayor? Makoto -la llamó, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Suspiró-. La verdad es que nunca he tenido que lidiar con sus berrinches -les contó a los niños, quienes se encogieron de hombros, concordando con ella.

En la noche, mientras todos dormían, Makoto decidió salir a tomar aire. Hosuke despertó un momento después y le llamó la atención ver su bolsa rosa de dormir vacía. Tampoco Hitomi estaba con ellos, aunque ella siempre mantenía su distancia, no tanto como el rubio del casco. Si bien, la chica pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero él no se acercaba tal vez porque le temía a Hosuke o para no darles problemas, y ella no estaba implicada directamente con esos problemas.

Makoto estaba apoyada en el barandal de un puente, viendo el agua del río correr debajo de ella y su reflejo deprimido. Luego alzó la vista, posándola en las dos lunas crecientes que adornaban el cielo oscuro, viendo en ella la imagen de su querido hermano mayor, tanto como un chico común y corriente como en su faceta encubierta. Sonrió a la imagen, realmente lo echaba de menos.

Unos pasos detrás de ella llamaron su atención y volteó a ver a Hitomi. La bufanda no cubría su rostro y la rubia tenía una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Pensando en tu hermano, pequeña? -preguntó, sacándole una sonrisa a Makoto. Llegó a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

-Hice mal en hablar así de él -dijo la pelinegra. Hitomi posó una mano en su hombro.

-Estabas enfadada, dices cosas sin pensar cuando estás así -sonrió la rubia-. No creo que Kyoichi se enfade contigo por eso, eres su hermanita. Te adora.

-Pero...

-Eres su hermanita -recalcó. Makoto sonrió, resignada a hacerle caso-. Y dime, ¿aún declinas a seguir con el viaje?

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza, no había pensado en eso. ¿Realmente había sido un impulso por estar enfadada? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que el viaje resultaba agotador de lo largo que era y que tal vez no podía soportar tanto. No sabía si realmente quería continuar con el viaje. Se encogió de hombros, y Hitomi no dijo nada por eso, es más la entendía.

-No te preocupes, pero debes saber que es mejor tarde que nunca -Makoto sonrió y la abrazó. Lo bueno de conocer a Hitomi desde que tenía memoria era que había confianza entre ellas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el grito de Kakeru los despertó. El peliazul dio la mala noticia de que saqueado el remolque. Todos corrieron a ver qué pasó y el remolque estaba destrozado, le faltaban ruedas, incluso el interior estaba hecho un desastre. Kakeru entró a revisar si faltaba algo, pero al parecer no habían robado lo esencial.

En eso, Hosuke recordó que anoche no vio ni a Hitomi ni a Makoto.

-Ustedes dos estaban despiertas a medianoche, ¿no habrán visto algo? -preguntó. Hitomi miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar haber visto algo, pero no encontró nada guardado, ni en el fondo de la caja.

-Estuve con Makoto, pero no vimos nada -respondió la rubia.

-Makoto, ¿dónde estaban anoche? -preguntó Sho.

La chica lo ignoró y corrió a buscar las bolsas de dormir a la cabaña. Hitomi corrió detrás de ella y, al rato, los chicos y el búho fueron tras ellas.

-¿Vieron a alguien anoche? -preguntó sin rodeos Sho.

-Sho, ya les dije que no vimos nada -dijo Hitomi.

-¡Pues que me lo diga Makoto!

-¡Ella dijo que no vimos nada! -espetó Makoto, levantándose y volteando a mirarlos, al momento en que las bolsas se agitaban en sus brazos y refacciones de Flame Kaiser y el remolque caían únicamente de su bolsa. Eso dejó perplejos a todos.

-¡¿Qué hacían las refacciones en tu bolsa de dormir?! -explotó Sho.

-¡Te dijimos que no vimos nada y así es!

-¡Sho, suficiente! -intervino Hitomi.

-¡¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que vimos?! -siguió gritando Sho, sin siquiera escuchar a la rubia.

-¡Sho, yo nunca haría algo así! -se defendió Makoto.

-¡Con eso queda totalmente claro, si no, ¿quién? ¿Hitomi?!

-¡Dije "suficiente", Sho! -volvió a gritar la rubia, pero al momento de hacerlo, Makoto le propinó una fuerte bofetada al castaño y salió corriendo, sin importarle que hubiera empezado a llover y sus amigos tuvieran oportunidad de alcanzarla-. ¿En serio crees que Makoto sería capaz de hacer algo así? -increpó entre dientes, sorprendiendo a Sho.

Los chicos conocían a Hitomi por ser una chica alegre, simpática y que no se alteraba con nada. Sin embargo, no la conocían muy bien para juzgarla. Además, entre ellos, era la que mejor conocía a Makoto; era normal que se enfadara con Sho por culparla de algo que la pelinegra afirmaba no haber hecho y la defendiera a morir.

-Fue la impresión que me dio -se excusó Sho.

-Es tu mejor amiga, ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de ella? -espetó Hitomi. Luego suspiró y caminó hacia la salida-. Voy a buscarla -corrió en busca de Makoto, sin dejar que los niños dijeran algo más.

Su intuición le decía por qué camino se fue. Podrían haber huellas en el barro si no fuera porque llovía a cántaros y el agua las escondía. Siguió corriendo, ya casi completamente empapada hasta que la encontró en el umbral de una casa, protegiéndose de la lluvia, aunque era peor ya que no llevaba nada encima. La miró preocupada y caminó en esa dirección, al mismo tiempo en que vio a un encapuchado acercarse a ella.

Claro, ese "encapuchado" resultó ser una "encapuchada". Era la señorita Yuki, no la veían desde el conflicto con las hermanas. La saludó y al parecer, ambas pensaban lo mismo, porque sonrieron y se acercaron a la deprimida pelinegra.

-Pequeña -la llamó Hitomi. La niña las miró, sobre todo sorprendida a la señorita Yuki.

* * *

Unos hombres, llamados Pete y Danny, llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña, desafiando a Sho a una batalla en parejas. Kakeru no tenía una bicicleta, por lo que tendrían que convencer a Makoto para ser la pareja de Sho.

Pete era un hombre alto y delgado, vestía un traje verde y una corbata amarilla adornaba su camisa blanca, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un sombrero verde adornaba su cabeza. Danny era bajito y rechoncho, vestía un traje azul marino, un sombrero del mismo color y también llevaba un parche pirata, sólo que le cubría el ojo derecho.

Hosuke habló en el lugar de Sho, aceptando la carrera, y ganando un buen reproche por parte del castaño. El plan del búho era que Makoto y Sho hicieran las paces y volvieran a ser los amigos que fueron desde siempre si ganaban la carrera.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si perdemos? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Eh, no lo había pensado -dijo el búho, haciendo que Sho y Kakeru casi cayeran de la idiotez.

De vuelta con las chicas, la señorita Yuki y Hitomi se habían sentado a cada de Makoto, que seguía triste por lo ocurrido. La pelinegra le explicó, con ayuda de Hitomi, lo que le pasaba por el viaje, y Yuki la entendió.

-Estaba de muy mal humor al escuchar que nos tomaría meses llegar a la Ciudad X -explicó la niña-, y me duele que mi hermano no quiera saber nada de mí -confesó a punto de llorar. Hitomi sonrió.

-Por favor, pequeña, él tiene muchos problemas -repitió por milésima vez en todo ese tiempo-, por eso no quiere saber de ti: por protegerte.

Yuki sonrió a la escena y decidió hablar-: En la vida hay que pasar por muchos obstáculos, no importa si son difíciles, tú tienes que levantarte y seguir.

-¿Usted también tiene momentos difíciles? -preguntó Makoto.

-Claro, a veces, como viajo sola -sonrió la pelirrosa. La rubia y la pelinegra sonrieron.

-Mírate, tienes suerte de tener unos amigos que soportan tus rabietas del demonio -bromeó Hitomi, sacándoles una risita-. No te deprimas por lo que no te sale bien, inténtalo hasta lograrlo.

La niña agradeció la atención de ambas mujeres, y en ese mismo momento, escucharon a alguien llamar a Makoto. Voltearon en ese dirección y vieron a sus amigos en el remolque ya arreglado. Makoto seguía enfadada con Sho, que con dificultad le explicó que los desafiaron a una batalla en parejas y ella sería su compañera. La idea no le gustó nada a Makoto.

-¡¿Pues por qué no participas tú?! -gritó.

-No pude hacer nada, el trato ya está hecho -se excusó Sho.

-Vamos, pequeña, participa -la incitó Hitomi. Makoto la miró, suplicándole que no le pidiera eso, pero la rubia no dio su brazo a torcer-. ¿Tu sueño no era ser una biker como tu hermano? Te están dando la oportunidad de competir y perfeccionar tus habilidades.

-Vamos, te prestaré mi impulsor -la incitó la señorita Yuki.

Makoto bajó la cabeza. No tuvo más opción que aceptar.

* * *

Kakeru no pudo hacer los ajustes adecuados a Flame Kaiser ni a Neptuno debido a que no tenían muchas refacciones, y al notar las dificultades que tenía Sho con los pedales, Pete y Danny sonrieron maliciosamente.

Como seguían sin arreglar sus diferencias, Sho y Makoto tomaron la delantera peleando, lo que desesperó a Kakeru y a Hosuke cuando los rivales tomaron la delantera. El castaño tomó un atajo y con eso rebasó a los piratas. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Makoto.

Sho llegó a un punto en que tenía que saltar con técnicas de Trial, ya que la pista estaba inundada y sobresalían unas rocas. Iba llegando al otro lado del río cuando el pedal se rompió y cayó al agua, alcanzando a agarrarse de una roca y su bicicleta mientras sus oponentes cruzaban sin problemas. Al rato, llegó Makoto, que miró fijamente a sus oponentes para darse cuenta que poseían los pedales colgantes de Flame Kaiser. Descubrieron que ellos fueron los que destruyeron el remolque, y al momento, ellos se dieron a la fuga para continuar la carrera.

La pelinegra pasó al otro lado del río para ayudar a Sho a salir del agua. El castaño al principio se negó a recibir ayuda y le pidió que se adelantara, por lo menos hasta que Makoto le recordó que en sus manos tenía el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre. Una vez en la superficie, hicieron las pases y Sho le rogó a Makoto que ganar la carrera.

Enfadada, llegó al lugar donde estaban los rufianes, cerca de la meta. Danny retrocedió hasta llegar a Makoto y la empujó hasta que ambos cayeron al agua, dejándole el resto de la carrera a Pete. Sho observaba preocupado el lugar por el que se había perdido su amiga, pero en ese momento, un resplandor azul iluminó el mismo lugar, sorprendiéndolo y llamando la atención del oponente que quedaba.

Makoto estaba corriendo debajo del agua.

-No voy a perder, lo haré por Sho y por mí también -prometió-. ¡Mostraré las habilidades de la hermana de Kyoichi Shido!

Hitomi sonrió al escuchar eso.

La imagen de un delfín se apoderó de la confianza de Pete. El animal acuático llegó a rebasarlo, y finalmente, Makoto llegó a la meta.

La lluvia paró y ambos rufianes lanzaron sus emblemas, completamente humillados al haber perdido contra una "chiquilla incompetente". Sin embargo, eso sólo enorgullecía a sus amigos.

-Oye, ¿qué fue ese resplandor? -preguntó Sho, totalmente perplejo.

-Ya que es una bicicleta Idaten -explicó la señorita Yuki-, una MTB ordinaria nunca podría hacer eso.

-Entonces... -dijo Makoto, sorprendida- mi querida Neptuno es...

-Exacto -sonrió la pelirrosa.

La rubia observaba la escena desde una pendiente con una sonrisa. Ya todo volvió a la normalidad. Posó la vista en el arcoiris que se reflejaba a unos metros al mismo tiempo que los chicos lo hacían. Ensanchó su sonrisa.

Después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol, ¿no?

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.


	15. ¡Shark Tooth! ¡Los problemas comienzan!

La señorita Yuki les informó sobre un atajo para llegar a la Ciudad X y así ahorrarse los meses de viaje, rodeando la cordillera de la que les hablaron en el palacio.

Llegaron a una cueva, que al parecer era el atajo del que les habló la pelirrosa. Los chicos no estaban seguros de ir por el camino correcto, además de que les daba cierta desconfianza el lugar por su aspecto aterrador, pero Makoto confiaba en la información que les dio la señorita Yuki y estaba segura que ése era el atajo.

El más asustado era Kakeru, se sobresaltaba con cada ruido de la cueva y más aún que Sho recordó que les advirtieron de unos monstruos. Quiso hacerse el valiente diciendo que los monstruos no existían, pero justo cayeron dos horquillas, asustándolo y se aferró a Sho, que iba de piloto del remolque y estaba perdiendo el control.

* * *

-Ya veo -decía un chico, viendo unas fotografías de Sho, sus amigos, el remolque. En fin, la mafia compuesta por los buenos (?)-. Así que Sho Yamato salió de Aqua Palas.

-Se está convirtiendo en un biker profesional -explicó otro chico-. Además, Neptuno despertó y es una bicicleta Idaten.

El primero lanzó la sarta de fotografías desde la plataforma en la que estaba, revelando, además de las fotografías del trío dinámico, fotografías de Kyoichi Shido y Hitomi Saionji, o Namikawa, como ellos la conocían. Sobre todo del primer rubio; no mostraba su apariencia física, simplemente una foto en acción y otra con el casco, pero no era suficiente. Ya lo tenían identificado.

-Hazte cargo de ellos -ordenó el chico de cabellera rojiza, al parecer, el líder, mirando fríamente al pelinegro que estaba abajo.

-En estos momentos, están atravesando las grutas, ahí le prepararé una emboscada y lo retaré a una batalla Idaten -informó el pelinegro.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, pero si pierdes, te arrepentirás -lo amenazó el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro asintió antes de dar media vuelta e irse por donde llegó. Bajó las escaleras, al final de éstas, la chica de la ropa ajustada lo esperaba. Tensó la mandíbula al verla, pero no dejó que ella lo notara. Ella lo siguió por todos los lugares a donde él iba.

-Tengo algo que hacer, te quedas aquí -ordenó a la chica castaña.

-Quiero ir contigo -dijo la chica.

-No -determinó el chico **(joder, otros "chicos misteriosos" :P)** -. Te quedas aquí, punto.

-¿Es porque soy una carga?

-Debo hacer esto solo -espetó, ya hastiado de su actitud.

La castaña se quedó callada viendo cómo el chico agarraba su bicicleta y se iba del cuartel. En sus manos estaba la pila de fotografías de la "anti-mafia" y fue pasando por cada una, revisando cada detalle, hasta parar en una del rubio del casco. Quedó mirando fijamente la imagen del joven con una chica de negro con aspecto de musulmana a su lado. La miró con una mueca, ni siquiera el negro hacía que se viera menos monja de lo que ya era.

- _Con que Kyoichi Shido_ -pensó-. _Demasiado lindo para estar con ésa_ -sonrió malévola.

* * *

Ya en el interior de la cueva, los niños decidieron instalarse en un lugar que era iluminado por musgos, y cerca había una laguna de la que podrían sacar agua.

Sho veía alegre a Makoto probando su bicicleta, lo que llamó la atención de su amigo peliazul, que empezó a pensar en voz alta lo que pensaba de sus bicicletas, al principio recordando cómo llegaron a ese extraño mundo. Llamó la atención de sus amigos al momento en que se preguntaba por qué Sho, Makoto y Kyoichi tenían bicicletas Idaten y fueron escogidos para salvar el mundo.

-Aún no conseguimos información -dijo-. Sólo nos dijeron que si reuníamos diez emblemas dorados y que debíamos ir a la Ciudad X, aunque nada nos asegura que funcionará ni nos dijeron qué había que hacer.

-Es cierto, y los emblemas que teníamos fueron robados -dijo Makoto.

-Hasta ahora, sólo llevamos cuatro emblemas plateados -aportó Sho.

-Makoto, ¿crees que Shido sabía que Neptuno era una bicicleta Idaten? -preguntó Kakeru.

-No estoy segura -admitió la pelinegra-, mi hermano nunca me dijo nada, y si él no lo dice, menos lo hará Hitomi.

-Probablemente ella no lo sepa -dijo mientras Sho subía al remolque a servirse un vaso de agua.

-Es difícil saber en qué está pensando ese jovencito egoísta -opinó Hosuke. A Makoto ya le estaba palpitando una vena en su frente-. No le cuesta nada darnos información que nos pueda ayudar.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mi hermanito?! -increpó, asustando al búho y haciendo reír a Kakeru.

Hosuke tuvo que admitir que Kyoichi era el mejor hermano del mundo para que la niña no se enfadara. Mientras tanto, Sho salió del remolque con dos cubetas y corrió a buscar agua. El búho sintió la mirada de algún ente y volteó para ver pares y pares de ojos ámbar, que desaparecieron cuando gritó despavorido, llamando la atención de los dos niños.

Ninguno notó que alguien los observaba.

Sho llenó las cubetas con agua del manantial, mientras pensaba en la Ciudad X, con los datos no tan servibles que les dieron. Para haberles dicho que debían reunir diez emblemas dorados e ir a la Ciudad X para regresar a casa, no era suficiente información.

Vio una sombra en el manantial, y al notar sus ojos ámbar, lo reconoció como un monstruo, que luego se dispersó. En ese momento, un estruendo lo distrajo. Rápidamente agarró las cubetas y corrió a ver que pasaba, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que el camino estaba bloqueado por un montón de piedras. Se preocupó al pensar que sus amigos estaban ahí y fueron aplastados.

-Sho Yamato -lo llamó una voz-, no podrás salir de estas grutas. Estás a punto de competir con un enemigo muy poderoso, y no podrás derrotarlo.

-¿Enemigo? -musitó Sho-. Eres Shido, ¿verdad? Siempre nos amenazas con pruebas difíciles.

El dueño de aquella extraña voz empezó a reír, diciendo que también estaban detrás del rubio y que tarde o temprano acabarían con él, lo cual llamó la atención del castaño, enseguida reconociéndolo como un miembro del equipo ST. Trató de discutir con él si no fuera porque sus amigos aparecieron de quién sabe dónde, sanos y salvos, ni un rasguño que no fuera de alguna caída por la bicicleta o algún golpe.

Los chicos le explicaron que fueron avisados por los derrumbes de la cueva. Un biker de azul con blanco apareció detrás de Sho luego de que éste preguntara quién les avisó de los derrumbes del lugar. Makoto y Kakeru lo reconocieron, pero el biker subió por las piedras cuando el castaño le agradecía por ayudar a sus amigos.

El biker lo retó a una batalla Idaten, explicándole que no valía la pena no advertirles sobre la cueva para ganar el emblema de platino de forma injusta, ya que no era un tramposo.

-La ruta que te lleva a la salida es como un laberinto -explicó el chico-. Salvo que lo conozcas, podrás salir de aquí. Si ganas, te diré qué ruta debes tomar.

-Sólo es una trampa, no querrá entregar su emblema y escapará -espetó Hosuke.

-Jamás haría eso.

-Su voz se me hace conocida -dijo Makoto, mirando fijamente al biker.

Sho trató de recordar dónde había oído su voz, como dijo su amiga. La única información que les brindó el biker fue que era un líder del equipo ST. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque de todas formas aceptaría la batalla, fuera riesgosa o no.

* * *

Kakeru ajustó la Flame Kaiser conforme al terreno, advirtiéndole a su amigo que no se confiara. Podía ser hábil y siempre encontrar el camino fácil, pero el lugar no era seguro, incluso por los "monstruos" que había mencionado Hosuke.

La batalla comenzó y el biker tomó la delantera. La pista era tan estrecha que resultaba difícil tratar de rebasarlo, sólo había que ser minucioso al intentarlo, ya que se podía caer.

El biker analizaba sus movimientos, admitiendo que era hábil, pero aún así, confiado de ganar la carrera, lo cual no era novedad, ya que todos los oponentes del castaño se confiaban y terminaban perdiendo la batalla y humillados (?). Dominaba muy bien las curvas, corría por las paredes, sorprendiendo a los niños, sobre todo a Sho, que aún no lograba rebasarlo, y cuando lo intentaba, el biker lo bloqueaba con un perfecto Jack Knife.

El camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho. El biker ya creía tener asegurada la victoria, mientras Sho seguía buscando algún atajo que lo llevara a la meta, o que al menos le diera ventaja, porque era casi imposible encontrar el camino que lo llevara directo hasta el final de la carrera.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, incrementó la velocidad. El biker estaba dispuesto a bloquearlo, pero Sho, con un pequeño obstáculo del terreno, saltó con un Bunny Jump y chocó la rueda delantera contra una pared. Aprovechó el hecho de que parecía que iba a caer para cambiar de dirección y tomar la delantera. Esta vez, el que se llevó la sorpresa fue el biker.

Apretó los dientes de la frustración. La carrera seguía, y cuando trató de rebasarlo en la última curva, un sonido llamó la atención de los competidores. Voltearon a ver que una especie de mancha negra con tonos ámbar los seguía, acercándose rápidamente al que iba en desventaja, atacándolo.

Sho los reconoció como una sarta de murciélagos que creían que iban a atacar su hábitat. Cruzó la línea de meta para ver cómo lo atacaban y corrió hacia él para ayudarlo. Sus amigos también corrieron hasta ahí, cuando Sho levantó al chico y lo volteaba para ver su rostro.

Kakeru y Makoto miraban perplejos al chico. Era un chico delgado, más o menos de diecisiete años, como Kyoichi, de cabello negro y en puntas, con dos largas trenzas desde su nuca, piel clara y dos líneas rojas pasaban desde su frente, sobre sus ojos negros hasta la quijada. De sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes de un colmillo rojo, y vestía un traje de biker de colores oscuros, con lo que parecía una pulsera con colmillos en sus antebrazos. El chico se quejaba del dolor y una serie de hematomas y heridas se presentaban por todo su cuerpo.

-Es Taiga Samejima -espetó Sho. El pelinegro, ahora con el nombre de Taiga, abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo miró.

-¿Quién dices? -preguntó Hosuke.

-Es de nuestro mundo, el sublíder del equipo Shark Tooth -explicó la pelinegra-. Él es el hermano mayor, su hermano pequeño es Gabu Samejima -dijo recordando al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar que desafió a Sho antes de ser absorbidos por la nube negra a la Zona X.

Le explicó al búho lo que pasó antes de llegar a ese lugar, mientras Sho no quitaba la mirada de Taiga, suponiendo que ST significaba "Shark Tooth". Taiga le dedicó una mirada vacía, no iba a negar algo que ya era obvio, las iniciales calzaban a la perfección y lo más lógico si era el equipo al que pertenecía en el mundo real.

El pelinegro les explicó que llegaron hacía un año a la Zona X y que su hermano menor, Gabu, se las arregló para derrotar a sus oponentes y apropiarse de la Ciudad X. También les dijo que para él, los bikers talentosos, refiriéndose a los dueños de las bicicletas Idaten, presentaban una amenaza para su imperio, pero que ni siquiera ellos podían detenerlo, que era un biker demasiado poderoso.

-Su plan es convertir a la Zona X en un poderoso reino y el que interfiera... -siguió explicando mientras se levantaba a duras penas- será aniquilado. Ni yo puedo detenerlo, y soy su hermano mayor -quitó el emblema dorado de su bicicleta y caminó cojo hasta Sho para entregárselo-. Prometí que si ganabas, te diría dónde está la salida. Bien, sigan el curso del río y la encontrarán.

Kakeru y Makoto lo llamaron por una serie de dudas que tenían, sin embargo, Taiga los ignoró, simplemente se subió a su bicicleta y se marchó, no sin antes advertirle a Sho que volverían a luchar.

El cuarteto veía al pelinegro irse, sin saber que desde una pendiente, entre las sombras, los dos rubios los observaban, ya enterados de la situación.

* * *

Los niños volvieron al remolque y fueron por el camino que les indicó el mayor de los Samejima. Los rubios los miraban ya afuera de la cueva, pero lejos de su vista.

Hitomi volteó a mirar al chico a su lado, que a pesar de tener una mirada vacía, y apenas visible por el casco y el visor, pudo notar que algo le pasaba.

-Cálmate -dijo firme. Kyoichi la miró sin entender a qué se refería cuando notó que sus puños estaban tensos de tanto apretarlos, los soltó y sus dedos pasaron de ser pálidos a rojizos por la fuerza empleada-. ¿Estás bien?

El chico suspiró, sin mirarla.

-No sé ni qué pensar -admitió. No alzó la voz en ningún momento, ni siquiera sonaba molesto-. Podrían ser las artimañas del enano, pero lo dudo.

-Nos queda esperar, pueden haber un millón de motivos.

Kyoichi la miró un momento, luego volvió a ver el remolque que ya era pequeño a su vista de águila por la distancia.

-Vámonos -hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia su bicicleta.

-¿Estás molesto? -preguntó Hitomi, quieta en su lugar.

-¿Miedo? -ironizó, mirándola y alzando una ceja, causando un respingo en la chica. Soltó una risa entre sarcástica y divertida, apartó la mirada de ella.

La platinada se relajó y trotó hasta llegar a su lado. El viaje aún continuaba, avanzaban de a poco.

* * *

 **Y ésto, señores, fue el cap de la semana... o no sé, quiero actualizar mañana, pero tengo cosas que hacer xD así que veré si me da el tiempo para escribir :3**

 **Hitomi: la gente normal duerme a esta hora *es la una de la mañana jajskajsjaj***

 **Yo: pero yo no soy normal :D además, tengo insomnio xD**

 **Kyoichi: qué novedad 77**

 **Yo: silencio, rubio! :c**

 **Hitomi/Kyoichi: tú también eres rubia :v**

 **Yo: soy castaña con reflejos rubios, otzea *pose de diva***

 **Kyoichi: pero fuiste rubia :3 además, hasta lo tienes de apodo**

 **Hitomi: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT XD**

 **Yo: cállate mierda! *suspiro* bien, dejando de lado a estos tortolitos *recibe miradas de poker* ay no me miren así, yo sé qué pasará *risa macabra* como sea, dejen reviews... bueno, si quieren xD o simplemente ignora este mensaje, a menos que quieras algo de estos rubios teñidos (?)**

 **Kyoichi: *poker face* yo me largo**

 **Hitomi: no me dejes! *corre detrás de él***

 **Yo: malditos, me abandonan 77 (?) En fin, chau chau**


	16. ¡Neptuno vs Rey del Trueno!

Kakeru revisaba algo en la enciclopedia de MTBs mientras Makoto limpiaba a Neptuno. Sho admiraba la forma en que Makoto cuidaba a su MTB, era como verse a sí mismo con su Flame Kaiser.

En ese momento, llegó una visita especial e inesperada (?) No qué va. Llegaron Kyoichi y Hitomi, sorprendiendo a Sho, pero alegrando a Makoto. El rubio posó la mirada sobre Neptuno caminando hacia ella, con su compañera siguiéndolo **(qué recuerdos, wey :v)**.

-Veo que la hiciste despertar antes de lo que esperaba -espetó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó su hermana, confundida. Kyoichi fingió no escucharla.

* * *

El pelirrojo regañaba a su hermano mayor por haber perdido contra Sho. Éste último trataba de explicarle que el niño era más fuerte de lo que creían, lo que para Gabu sólo eran excusas, lo tachaba de debilucho, de que no servía para nada, sin importarle que fuera su hermano mayor.

Taiga trató de convencer al pelirrojo de dejar que entraran a la Ciudad X si no tenían malas intenciones, pero su querido hermanito, como era tan terco, declinó.

Vaya trabajo duro que le tocaba al pelinegro por soportar a un hijito de mamá como su hermano. Bueno, Gabu era más bien rebelde, pero tenía la actitud de un típico niño mimado. Siempre queriendo superar a todos, humillarlos para aumentar su ego. Para variar, no era el único al que tenía que soportar, hasta los caprichos de la zorra eran su peor pesadilla.

Gabu se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia una bicicleta de color rojo sangre, la famosa Bloody Fang. Miró fijamente la bicicleta que le permitió tener el control de todo ese lugar, a la vez recordando a Flame Kaiser y el día en que estaba compitiendo contra su dueño.

-¡Oye, dile a Koei que venga! -le ordenó a Taiga.

* * *

-Con la ayuda de otra bicicleta Idaten, podremos derrotar al equipo Shark Tooth -hablaba Makoto, entusiasmada.

-Creo que... -empezó diciendo Hitomi, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo más probable es que una inexperta como tú salga lastimada -habló Kyoichi. A la platinada le bajó una gota por la nuca.

Sip, muy directo, Kyoichi. No se podía esperar menos de ti.

-Lo que dijo, sólo que más sutil -musitó Hitomi.

-Con Sho ya hemos perfeccionado todas las técnicas -replicó la pelinegra.

-Ya -dijo el rubio, sin creerle.

-¡Hermano, practicamos a diario! -Sho, que estaba detrás de ella, bostezó, recibiendo una mirada algo preocupada de Kakeru.

No querrá que pase lo mismo que cuando soltó que Makoto era la prometida del príncipe Ryota, ¡ni siquiera se tenía que enterar!

-Qué manera de demostrarlo -ironizó mirando al castaño, a quien su hermana regañó al notarlo.

-No ha terminado -dijo Hitomi, riendo-. Los pondremos a prueba, veremos si tienen las aptitudes para ir a la Ciudad X.

-¿Una prueba? -inquirieron el castaño y la pelinegra; el primero tenía la cara azul del miedo por la palabra "prueba".

Makoto trataba de no mostrarse débil ante la mirada desafiante de su hermano. Él sabía lo que decía, la conocía tan bien como conocía a Hitomi, y para demostrarle que no era como él decía, decidió hacer la prueba.

Siguieron a los rubios por el bosque hasta llegar a una pendiente, desde donde se podían ver los obstáculos de la pista. Era en un lago, sobre el que flotaban unas tablas de madera, troncos, sobresalían una rocas, entre otros obstáculos. Al final de la prueba, había una pequeña isla; la meta.

Ella esperaba ver algo más complicado que lo que le mostró su hermano. Se confió, pero claro, con alguien tan frío como Kyoichi, el peor error que podías cometer era pensar que te haría las cosas fáciles, que te regalaría el mayor logro de tu vida.

Sho tenía motivos para confiarse. Motivos bastante raros a decir verdad, pero los tenía... ya que era una prueba en que no tendría una mala calificación como las de la escuela y su madre no lo regañaría. Hitomi lo miró con una gota en la nuca, vaya que era un caso perdido.

Mientras se preparaban, los rubios decidieron esperarlos a que estuvieran finalmente listos. Hitomi caminó hacia Kyoichi, que estaba apoyado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Se notaba que el chico estaba cansado, no dormía casi nada desde que llegaron a la Zona X, llegaba a sorprenderle que pudiera mantenerse de pie.

Claro que, como todo tiene final, los chicos lo despertaron al avisarle que estaban listos.

Al comienzo de la prueba, los dos amigos daban saltos en forma de helicóptero, con cuidado de no caer de las angostas vigas. Tras pasar esa parte de la prueba, con Sho en la delantera, el castaño saltó a una de las tablas de madera, que se balanceó apenas la tocó y saltó rápidamente a una roca que había cerca, advirtiéndole a Makoto, que saltó a una roca para evitar el obstáculo y se resbaló. Casi caía al agua.

Sus amigos se extrañaron. Sin embargo, Kyoichi les explicó que las tablas estaban hechas de un material ligero que las hacía flotar, y que algunas rocas tenían musgo y su superficie era resbalosa.

Realmente no les iba a regalar la prueba.

Sho llegó a la isla. Bien, sólo faltaba Makoto. La niña estaba confiada de que lo lograría como Sho. Saltó al tronco que era el obstáculo final antes de llegar a la meta, pero a diferencia del castaño, que la había tocado con la rueda trasera, aterrizó con la rueda delantera y finalmente cayó al agua.

Si uno de los dos fallaba, no podían ir a la Ciudad X, y así como Makoto no pudo pasar la prueba, el rubio les dijo que se resignaran.

Luego de ese show, ayudaron a Makoto a salir del agua. Volvieron a donde estaban los rubios, Hitomi le decía algo a Kyoichi, pero se quedó callada al verlos. La pelinegra se acercó a su hermano y le agarró el brazo para llamar su atención, pero lo soltó enseguida al sentir su mirada fría.

-¿Es todo? -inquirió con un tono de desesperación.

-Seh -respondió Kyoichi, imitando su tono.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo dije -siguió imitando su tono desesperado.

-¡Deja de imitarme!

-Ya terminé -volvió a su tono normal. Hitomi se mordió el labio inferior para no reír.

Kakeru revisaba a Neptuno si habría recibido algún daño, con Hosuke acompañándolo y escuchando las súplicas de Makoto por que Kyoichi le diera otra oportunidad, pero el rubio seguía negándose. Hitomi también escuchaba la conversación apoyada en un árbol, quería ayudar a Makoto, pero sin duda, el genio era Kyoichi; ella no tenía la suficiente cabeza para ponerle una prueba difícil.

-Por favor, Shido -habló Sho-, dale otra oportunidad a Makoto.

La pelinegra siguió suplicándole. Claro que Kyoichi tenía un truco bajo la manga, ya que sabía que eso iba a pasar. Después de todo, Makoto no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Bien -empezó. La niña lo miró, esperando que siguiera hablando-. En una semana, lucharás contra mí.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos, menos Hitomi.

-Si ganas, dejaré que vayan a la Ciudad X -continuó el rubio.

-Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? -inquirió Sho.

-Bien, acepto -determinó Makoto-. ¡Y te prometo que lo conseguiré!

* * *

Hitomi observaba a los niños desde las sombras de los árboles. Hablaban de la carrera entre hermanos y Kakeru le sugería a Makoto las técnicas que podía utilizar.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta el mismo lugar donde estuvieron en la tarde, la pista de la prueba. El rubio estaba de pie mirando a la nada, dándole la espalda y ella trataba de descifrar en qué pensaba.

-¿No crees que fue algo precipitado? -preguntó caminando hacia él, que volteó a mirarla.

-Ella debería saber qué clase de desafíos habrán más adelante -se encogió de hombros.

-Kyoichi, eres más fuerte que ella -trató de hacerlo razonar. Sólo recibió una ceja alzada-. Eres un campeón de las pruebas Trial, ella es apenas una principiante y tú su ejemplo a seguir, ¿cómo crees que se las ingenie para ganarte?

Esa tarde también había intentado razonar con él, por eso no se exaltó cuando dio el veredicto final, porque ya lo sabía, pero quería hablarlo a solas, y vigilando a esos niños, junto con escapar del enemigo, no tenían mucho tiempo sin interrupciones.

-¿En serio crees que soy tan cabrón para dejarla ir a la Ciudad X si me gana? -inquirió Kyoichi, sarcástico, mientras se sentaba en una roca. Eso sorprendió a Hitomi-. Sé que va a ser difícil para ella, pero sólo quiero ver si puede utilizar a Neptuno correctamente.

La platinada abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no saber qué decir, aunque a la vista de Kyoichi, se quedó mirándolo ya que la bufanda cubría su boca. Ella en serio creía que era otra prueba para ver si podía ir a la Ciudad X.

-Eres la que mejor me conoce y ni lo pensaste -ironizó el rubio. La platinada caminó hacia él, quitando la tela de su rostro.

-Es difícil saber en qué estás pensando, eres complicado -se quejó con un tono infantil, que lo hizo sonreír.

-Por favor, tú lo dijiste, es una principiante, le va a resultar difícil ganarme -recalcó sin una gota de ego, sólo porque era verdad.

-Pero no imposible -acotó la chica, quitándole el casco y dejándolo a un lado.

-¿Acaso dije "imposible"? -alzó una ceja-. Dije "difícil", confío en que tiene la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo, pero le falta confianza.

Hitomi le sostuvo la mirada, como buscando un rastro de que mentía. Al no encontrar ninguno, asintió. De todas formas, lo de que a Makoto le faltaba confianza era verdad.

Estuvieron mirándose por un buen rato a los ojos, sin emitir ni una palabra, cuando Hitomi tomó el rostro de Kyoichi entre sus manos y se inclinó para darle un beso corto en los labios, al que él correspondió. Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y volvieron a unir sus labios. El beso fue tierno y duradero, y demostraron todo lo que se habían guardado en todo ese tiempo, desde que llegaron a ese extraño mundo.

El oxígeno los hizo separarse, manteniendo unidas solamente sus frentes y mezclando sus respiraciones agitadas. Kyoichi miraba el rostro sonrojado de la chica, que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Luego de un rato, los abrió y posó la vista en él.

-¿Cuánto tuviste que esperar para hacer eso? -preguntó el rubio. Hitomi rió.

-Siempre estás ocupado -respondió, haciendo un puchero. Kyoichi sonrió-. La última vez que lo hiciste fue en las cuevas de Alaska, y ahí ni siquiera era "la musulmana".

-Makoto dijo que eras linda como musulmana -bromeó.

-Tú no lo negaste -alzó las cejas, divertida.

-Porque era verdad -Hitomi se sonrojó y Kyoichi le dio un beso corto, que logró sacarle una sonrisa.

Sin duda, había sido una noche interesante.

* * *

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que pensaron, por lo menos para los niños, que debían ver día tras día el entrenamiento de Makoto con su Nose Dive, cayendo una y otra vez, acabando con heridas y raspones, con un cansancio se dioses, y vaya que hasta un día antes de la carrera, Sho había hablado con Kyoichi, en defensa de su amiga.

La hora de la verdad había llegado (?).

Al principio de la batalla, como era obvio de un "Genio de Trial", Kyoichi tomó la delantera. Makoto bajaba la colina de rocas utilizando el Nose Dive, sus amigos se alegraron de que ya la hubiese dominado, pero sin embargo, no le bastaba para alcanzar a su hermano, que era mucho más veloz y ya iba con bastante ventaja, impresionándolos. Hitomi sonreía bajo la bufanda.

El rubio saltó de roca en roca con la rueda trasera de su bicicleta. Su hermanita aún no lo superaba, pero aún así continuó. Sho no podía creer que su amiga tuviera el valor para seguir a su hermano, lo que era el el resultado de su arduo entrenamiento. Tal vez no superaba a un genio como Kyoichi, pero podía competir casi a su nivel.

En un momento, incrementó la velocidad, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a su "amiga". La pelinegra trató de saltar las rocas a mayor velocidad, pero resbaló y casi cayó al agua. El rubio volteó a ver si estaba bien, sólo eso, porque no la iba a ayudar a salir de aquel lío.

-No tienes por qué seguir mis pasos -la regañó, ya que iba atento a sus movimientos-, sé tú misma.

Siguió corriendo, dejándola atrás, pensando en sus palabras. En eso, Sho le recordó el poder que utilizó en la batalla de Aqua Palas. Ella, al recordarlo, fue rodeada por un aura azul y formó un tornado de agua; ese poder impresionó a Kakeru, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía, pero a Sho le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, como a la pelinegra.

A toda velocidad se fue acercando a su hermano, al que rodeaba un aura amarilla y ambos corrieron al mismo nivel hasta la meta. Sin embargo, resultaba obvio quién resultó vencedor.

Kyoichi Shido.

La pelinegra respiraba pesadamente por el cansancio, arrodillada al lado de su hermano, que no le dirigía la mirada, tampoco emitió ni una palabra. Sus amigos la miraban preocupados, no sabían qué pasaría ahora que perdió contra su hermano mayor; la niña simplemente se disculpó. Aunque Hitomi se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa, ayudándola a levantarse y explicándole que sólo era una prueba para ver si sabía utilizar a Neptuno, cosa que la sorprendió y miró a Kyoichi, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, afirmando que lo que decía su "amiga" era cierto. Sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarla.

Luego de un rato, Kyoichi les advirtió sobre los enemigos que vendrían más adelante y que se prepararan ante cualquier peligro, luego se montó en su bicicleta y se marchó. Su actitud fría molestó a Sho, pero claro, él no lo conocía tan bien para juzgarlo de esa forma.

-No quiero ni saber cómo es con Hitomi -espetó.

-Sho, él es así porque te tomas todo a la ligera y Makoto aún es una principiante -explicó la mencionada.

-¿No es así contigo?

-Por eso te digo, no es mala persona -agregó-, sólo tienes que lidiar con su carácter, hasta él admite que es complicado -rió.

Sin más, se despidió de ellos y se fue.

* * *

 **¿Quieren que les cuente una historia? ¿no? ¡Jódanse, se las cuento igual! (?)**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **[Aclaraciones: M= mamá; P= la loca de mi hermana; J= el hueón de mi hermano (?)]**

 **Domingo 22 de mayo del 2016, 14.37 horas :v (?)**

 ***M guardando ropa en un bolso, P husmeando en la pieza. J entra en la habitación de M, que saca una manta violeta, dejándola a la vista de la loca de P***

 **P: *agarra la manta* ohhhhh! Y esto?! Cuánto te costó?!**

 **M: ah, lo uso para hacer masajes**

 **P: me lo das? Me lo puedo llevar?**

 **J: *empieza a reír***

 **Yo: *sigue escribiendo este cap mientras la mira***

 **M: no**

 **P: pucha mamá, yo quiero uno igual *se cubre con la manta* soy el vengador malva**

 **J/M: *riendo***

 **P: *se lanza en la cama aún cubierta por la manta, como el capullo de una mariposa (?)***

 **Yo: *riendo* puta que es hueona! XD**

 **M: uyy la cabrita pesada xD**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y eso :P seguiría, pero era más que nada ese momento el que me dio risa xD ¿se rieron? Ok no :v no diré mi edad, ustedes adivinen 7w7 xD sólo diré que mi hermana tiene 24, mi hermano tiene 20 y yo soy la menor, pero mi hermana, a su edad, es más infantil que mi hermano y yo sjaksjakajja**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó el cap? ¿la escena de Hitomi y Kyoichi? ¿están conformes? Bueno, para el o la que esperó algo de los rubios, pues aquí lo tienen :3 xD (me rompí la cabeza con esa parte, ser tan inexpresiva es una gran desventaja para escribir este tipo de escenas -.-)**

 **Preguntaaaa! (?)**

 **¿Qué opinan de Hitomi? :B no sé, simplemente quiero saber xD**

 **Y gracias a Akira Kray y a Zasa-chan18 por sus comentarios :) me alegraron la semana de mierda que tuve :v así que gracias ^○^**

 **Chao chao!**


	17. El Trueno derrotado

Tres hombres estaban reunidos en el cuartel. Dos de ellos eran los hermanos Samejima; el tercero era un hombre mayor que los dos, de cabello gris, alborotado y largo, atado en una liga, vestía un traje de ninja verde jade con algunos accesorios y diseños blancos, negros y grises. Este último tenía una mirada desafiante y parecía dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de Gabu.

El ninja había llegado al cuartel hacía unos minutos, apareciendo en un tornado que sobresaltó a Taiga.

-Me imagino que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aniquilar a todo aquel que interfiera en los planes de Shark Tooth -respondió el peligris-. Sho Yamato, dueño de Flame Kaiser, y Kyoichi, que maneja a Emperador Trueno. Prometo derrotarlos.

-Confío en ti, Koei.

-No los subestimes, Koei -advirtió Taiga-. Sho Yamato es cada vez más fuerte.

-Agradezco tus advertencias -dijo Koei en un tono sarcástico-, pero yo jamás me convertiré en un fracasado como tú.

Ese comentario molestó al pelinegro, que trató de reprocharle, pero Koei alzó una mano y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y cínica, para luego lanzar una bomba que inundó el sitio con humo y desapareció. Taiga lo buscó por todos lados, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota verde que decía que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

* * *

A los niños les brillaron los ojos de la alegría al ver el valle en el que estaban. Por un comentario que hizo Hosuke sobre el río, Kakeru leyó en el mapa las propiedades del angosto e interminable campo de agua. Al oír eso, Sho se entusiasmó con la idea de que estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Claro que Shark Tooth podía tenderles una trampa, pero Sho de nuevo se confió, como no es novedad, de sus habilidades y con toooodo el ego de ser su héroe. Sin embargo, esa faceta se dispersó cuando Hosuke le mencionó su exceso de confianza, a lo que se mostró ofendido, pese a no ser la primera vez que se lo decían.

-No se preocupen, chicos -intervino Makoto-. Cuenten conmigo, además, mi hermano y Hitomi vienen con nosotros -miró a un lado, donde los mencionados estaban sobre una pendiente no muy lejos; Kyoichi apoyado en la pared de piedra y Hitomi estaba a su lado.

Hasta el rubio le sacó en cara incontables veces que era muy ingenuo.

-Tal vez sí, pero... -dijo Sho.

-Siempre mantiene su distancia -dijo Hosuke.

-Debe ser porque no le gustan las aves y tú eres una -opinó Makoto.

-Averigüémoslo -dijo Sho, agarrando una botella de agua y corriendo hacia donde estaban los rubios.

Llegó al sitio, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos. Le ofreció la botella al rubio, la cual rechazó. Miró a Hitomi, quien encogió de hombros. Intentó entablar una conversación nuevamente, tratando de persuadirlo de que fueran con ellos, pero sólo recibió una mirada gélida de Kyoichi. Éste último había tratado de ignorarlo olímpicamente, se le notaba molesto con su presencia, pero como siempre tenía la misma cara, Sho no lo notó.

-Estamos en territorio enemigo; te relajas y eres el pescado frito del buffet -espetó Kyoichi.

-Si es así, lo mejor será permanecer juntos -dijo Makoto, que había llegado con Kakeru y Hosuke.

-Todos tenemos el mismo objetivo -dijo el peliazul.

-Después de todo, somos amigos -exclamó Sho con la típica sonrisa-. Si Hitomi es nuestra amiga, tú también lo eres.

-A mí no me metas, él es el "resorte de la máquina" -dijo Hitomi, recibiendo una mirada de Kyoichi.

Por la cabeza del rubio, pasó la ridícula imagen de un resorte saltarín. Quiso golpearse la cabeza por las idioteces que le hacía pensar su... lo que sea, si no fuera por el casco que lo sofocaba de calor. Suspiró para alejar esos pensamientos.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, si nos confiamos, seremos presa fácil -espetó Kyoichi, cortante-. Además, les falta madurar y no me gusta que me traten como su amigo.

-¡Shido, pasé el reto que me pediste! -espetó Sho, molesto por la actitud del rubio.

-Ya, ¿y? -alzó una ceja-. ¿Incrementa tu ego, te hace más maduro, más fuerte o qué mierda?

-Tsk, pues si es así... -empezó diciendo el castaño, ganando la atención de todos- ¡te reto a una batalla!

-Ajá.

-Si yo gano, tendrás que convertirte en nuestro amigo.

-Qué maduro -ironizó, apartándose de la pared-, parece una pelea de un niño de cinco años -comenzó a caminar. Hitomi lo siguió-. La batalla será en la noche.

El rubio no volteó en ningún momento, y Sho seguía con una mirada de molestia, confiando plenamente en que le ganaría.

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras Makoto cocinaba la cena, Kakeru se encargaba, como siempre, de los arreglos de Flame Kaiser. Sho le hablaba de los arreglos que había que hacer, ya que su oponente se trataba de un genio y campeón de pruebas de Trial, pero al notar que su amigo no lo escuchaba, le preguntó que le pasaba.

-No entiendo el porqué de esta batalla sin sentido -dijo el peliazul-. Se trata de Kyoichi Shido, un oponente realmente fuerte y con mucha experiencia. Si llegaras a lastimarte, no podremos continuar con el viaje.

-Primero fue Makoto -dijo Hosuke, acercándose a ellos-, no tiene sentido que Sho acepte estos desafíos.

-Pues, desde que vi las habilidades de Shido, quise retarlo -admitió Sho, con una sonrisa-, y finalmente voy a competir con él.

Con esas palabras, el peliazul se animó a seguir arreglando la bicicleta, apoyando a Sho en la carrera. Decidieron ir a comer, pero no se dieron cuenta en qué momento Makoto había desaparecido, por lo que decidieron esperarla.

La pelinegra fue a caminar por el valle, buscando a los rubios, cuando los encontró, estaban conversando mientras Hitomi ayudaba a su hermano a arreglar a Emperador Trueno. La platinada tenía conocimientos como mecánica, aunque también sabía andar en bicicleta, pero prefería hacer los arreglos, además, tenía mucho talento.

La niña se mantuvo oculta detrás de unas rocas, tratando de escuchar la conversación, pero fue en vano. Recordó todas las veces que lo había visto correr, convirtiéndose en su ejemplo a seguir, queriendo imitarlo, y de alguna forma, sentía que había logrado acercarse por lo menos un poco debido a sus habilidades.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el chico que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, como cuando no sabían su identidad, la llamó.

-No te escondas, sal de ahí -su voz la sobresaltó-. Te envió a que me vigilarás, ¿no?

-¡No! -exclamó Makoto, volteando hacia él-. ¡Él nunca haría algo así!

-Claro que no, tonta -dijo medio serio y medio juguetón.

-Pero aunque tenga toda la confianza del mundo y las cosas le salgan bien... casi siempre, porque por ahí siempre hay alguien que lo tiene que ayudar -ironizó Hitomi, lanzándole la indirecta a Kyoichi.

-Oye, no es como si tuviera que atarle los zapatos también -replicó el rubio, sacándole una risa.

-Bueno, como decía -dijo la platinada, dejando de reír-. Tal vez tenga toda la confianza del mundo, pero no es suficiente para derrotar a Shark Tooth.

-Está bien, son más fuertes desde que llegaron, pero no pienso ser su amigo -dijo Kyoichi.

-¡Dijiste que Shark Tooth era un equipo poderoso, lo mejor es unir fuerzas para luchar!

-Aún no es tiempo.

-Sho va perfeccionando sus habilidades en cada competencia; eso podría llevarlo al éxito y quizás se convierta en el mejor biker -opinó Hitomi.

-Y cuando eso ocurra, ustedes se convertirán en buenos amigos -dijo Makoto. Su hermano la miró con una gota en la nuca, que hizo reír a Hitomi.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Sho -dijo entre dientes. Ambas mujeres rieron.

-Pequeña, ¿no deberías volver? -preguntó la platinada-. Tus amigos deben estar esperándote.

Makoto cayó en la cuenta de que estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos, por lo que se despidió y corrió de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los rubios la vieron marcharse.

-¿No era que no querías ser su amigo? -inquirió divertida.

-¿Quién dijo que quería? -Kyoichi la miró. La platinada alzó una ceja-. Hey, que lo diga mi hermana no quiere decir que yo piense lo mismo.

-Lo que digas, principito -rodó los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un cosquilleo en su abdomen, debido a que Kyoichi picó ese lugar.

-Qué principito ni qué leches -volteó hacia su bicicleta.

-Te van a salir arrugas en la frente -bromeó Hitomi.

-Ya las tengo -dijo Kyoichi con el mismo tono, pero con retardo, guardando las herramientas.

La platinada rió y se acercó por detrás a quitarle el casco.

-¡Oye...! -volteó hacia ella, pero antes de seguir replicando, los labios de Hitomi lo callaron.

No tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del beso que le daba la chica.

Mientras tanto, cierto pelinegro observaba desde una pendiente a los niños, que aún esperaban el regreso de Makoto. Estaba dispuesto a desafiar a Sho, cuando unos shurikens que iban en su dirección fueron enterrados a sus pies. Buscando al dueño del ataque, identificado como Koei, el humo de una bomba le hizo perder el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

* * *

Ya en la noche, los niños esperaban que el rubio hiciera su aparición para la carrera. Sho estaba seguro que, aunque se atrasara, nunca declinaría a competir. El campeón de las pruebas Trial jamás dejaría de lado una carrera que había prometido.

Finalmente llegó y se prepararon para la batalla. Hitomi llegó un momento después.

Ambos iban al mismo nivel al comienzo de la batalla. El castaño, empeñado en ganarle, se adelantó y esquivaba las piedras que habían en el camino, además, como el terreno iba en descenso, tenía ventaja, a lo que Kakeru y Hosuke se alegraron.

-Mi hermano puede rebasarlo en cualquier momento -replicó Makoto, recibiendo las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

-Makoto, ¿a quién estás apoyando? -preguntó Kakeru. Hitomi observó la escena y aguantó una risa.

-¡No me hagan decirlo! -rogó, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Era más que obvio que estaba del lado de su hermano.

Sho seguía en la delantera, ya confiado de obtener la victoria. Sin embargo, fue bastante ingenuo; había olvidado que estaba compitiendo contra el Genio de Trial y la pista tenía muchos obstáculos, ya que éste último saltó desde una gran roca y lo rebasó. Mientras Sho casi pierde el equilibrio de la impresión, y Kakeru y Hosuke se preocupaban, Makoto y Hitomi se alegraban de la ventaja del rubio.

-Hay rocas en la parte inferior del valle y es muy parecido a los terrenos de Trial -observó Kakeru-. Sho quedará en desventaja.

-Bueno, nadie lo obligó a cantar victoria antes de tiempo -dijo Hitomi, ganando la atención de los niños-. Sho olvidó que está compitiendo contra alguien que ganó varias competencias, por lo tanto, era lógico que en algún momento lo rebasaría; se confió y Kyoichi no es de los que te regalan la victoria.

Al oír esas palabras, volvieron la vista a la carrera. Kyoichi se alejaba cada vez más de Sho, que más desventaja tenía por los agujeros que habían en la pista.

En otro lado, una chica castaña zarandeaba al pelinegro desmayado en la pendiente. Cuando éste logró despertar, notó que habían pasado muchas horas.

-Miyu -musitó Taiga-, ¿pero qué...?

-Koei te lanzó una bomba de humo y te desmayaste -explicó la castaña.

Taiga tardó un poco en procesar la información, cuando vio unos shurikens repartidos por el suelo. La suerte era que no se le había clavado ninguno.

De vuelta en la carrera, Kyoichi llevaba bastante ventaja gracias al descenso. Ahí notaron el sentido en las palabras de Hitomi; el rubio tenía más preparación que Sho. El castaño seguía atrapado en su trampa de agujeros cuando una voz llamó su atención a la vez que algo le cubría de la luz de la luna.

Koei volaba mediante un parapente **(miren, no sé que era esa cosa, lo dejo a su imaginación :P)** cuando se soltó de las amarras y, con un traje de biker verde agua, se montó en una bicicleta violeta y empezó a correr en el aire, sorprendiendo al castaño, que creyó que fue su imaginación. Iba avanzando cada vez más hasta rebasar a Kyoichi y, frenando con un Jack Knife, volteó hacia él, que frenó al momento de verlo y Sho llegó a su lado.

Tras presentarse, lanzó una bomba en su dirección, inundando el sitio en humo y dificultando la visión de los dos chicos, y sorprendiendo a los espectadores de la escena.

-Él es Koei -habló una voz a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon y vieron a Taiga-. Mi hermano reclutó a un nuevo sirviente para que se encargara de aniquilar a Sho Yamato y Kyoichi Shido.

Hitomi, que fue la única que no se sorprendió del ataque del ninja biker, miró a Taiga con una expresión indiferente; el pelinegro lo notó y le devolvió la mirada, pero ésta volvió la vista a la carrera, donde seguían estancados, viendo que, lo que empezó por un rival colado, siguió con varios clones del mismo. Al parecer, la bomba que lanzó Koei no fue sólo para distraerlos, sino que también para duplicarse.

El ninja biker lanzó shurikens directamente hacia los jóvenes, quienes los esquivaron y luego le exigieron que respetara las normas de una batalla. Sin embargo, Koei dijo que iba en busca de sus emblemas, no contra ellos, por lo que siguió atacándolos.

-Lo mejor será huir -sugirió Kyoichi.

-¡No, todavía no terminamos nuestra batalla! -espetó Sho, tan terco como siempre.

-¿Y morir en el intento? No sabemos nada del enemigo.

Pero el castaño no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo, siendo perseguido por los clones ninja, mareándose al ver que estaban por todos lados; a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba, adelante, atrás, por aquí, por allá (?).

-Primero lo confunde, luego lo persigue y lo atrapa, ésa es la técnica de Koei -explicó Taiga.

-Pero ¿por qué nos dices eso si es de tu equipo? -preguntó Hosuke.

-Mi meta es derrotar a Sho Yamato.

Kyoichi logró alcanzarlo y al notar que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, pateó su bicicleta para sacarlo de la pista, no sin antes pedirle disculpas por la rudeza, sorprendiendo a los niños, pero su hermana llegó a entender un poco la situación. Él continuó corriendo, esquivando a los clones, buscando una salida de la capa de humo.

Koei desapareció, pero el rubio, de cierta forma aliviado, se sentía algo inseguro. Justo en ese momento, el peligris volvió a aparecer, con el parapente y el siguiente ataque se sintió como si mil sables desgarraran la espalda de Kyoichi. Luego dejó de sentir el suelo y estaba flotando.

Sho se levantó a duras penas, aún algo dolorido, pero lo suficientemente lúcido para notar que el rubio seguía en el aire, agarrándose de uno de los manubrios de Emperador Trueno, ya que debajo de él lo único que quedaba era un río a varios metros de altura, con Koei mirándolo burlón. Éste último desapareció y Kyoichi pagó su condena; ya no flotaba, la gravedad le regaló un largo viaje al río, una profunda y dolorosa caída.

-¡HERMANO! -chilló Makoto, horrorizada.

La platinada no quiso esperar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de su mejor amigo, o lo que fuera, para ayudarlo. No quería pensar lo peor, pero tampoco podría soportar perderlo también a él, prefería a que estuviera gravemente herido a una herida que no tiene cura.

Desde una orilla, Sho se agarraba su hombro izquierdo y dañado mientras miraba el río, justo en el lugar donde había caído el rubio, donde se formaba un remolino.

-¡SHIDO! -chilló preocupado. Sólo había pasado un rato y aún no habían señales de que estuviera bien.

* * *

 **Como tengo algo de tiempo libre, actualizo antes :v bueno, debería estar estudiando matemáticas, pero la profe no me va a dar décimas para la prueba por hacer la guía porque no voy a estar en su clase -.- pero bueno, así es la vida :3 xD**

 **La hora de la verdad... CHAN CHAN CHAAAN (?) Ok ya :v ¿les gustó el cap? ¿les traumó? ¿a Kyoichi le faltó la voltereta antes de caer al agua (?)? Ok, ésta última no tiene nada que ver, sólo es unos de mis muchos momentos de locura xD**

 **Espero que les guste y sacarles al menos una sonrisa *-***

 **Chao chao!**


	18. ¡¿Novios! ¡Entrenando a Sho!

-Por fin te derrotaron -dijo Taiga-. Mala suerte, Kyoichi -dicho ésto, se marchó.

Sho subió por una pendiente, al lado de una cascada, buscando rastros del rubio, del que no se supo nada desde la caída. Sus amigos corrían hacia él cuando Koei lo desafió a una batalla al mediodía y luego se marchó.

-Sho, vamos -lo llamó Kakeru, obteniendo su atención. Makoto bajaba la pendiente sin esperarlos siquiera-. Hay que buscar a Shido, y rápido.

-¿Dónde está Hitomi? -preguntó.

-Se separó de nosotros hace rato, de seguro fue a buscarlo y quizás ya lo encontró.

Sin perder más tiempo, los dos amigos bajaron la pendiente. Makoto ya se había adelantado, mientras que Hosuke veía desde arriba el lugar donde podía estar Kyoichi, que al parecer, fue arrastrado por el río, lo que dificultaba más su trabajo. En una de ésas, podía estar apenas consciente, por lo que lo llamaban por el nombre a ver si conseguían algo, pero ni caso.

Luego de un buen rato buscándolo, Hosuke llamó la atención del trío, avisándoles que logró ver un pedazo de la Emperador Trueno. Lo más seguro era que estuviera ahí, por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar. A lo lejos, visualizaron la larga cabellera platinada de Hitomi, que ya no llevaba la capa y parecía cansada, sosteniendo a un inconsciente Kyoichi. Pero no eran sólo ellos dos, también lograron ver una familiar cabellera rosa con ropas sucias y gastadas. Al llegar, se sorprendieron de ver a la señorita Yuki, cargando en sus brazos al rubio, luego posaron la vista en Hitomi, que hiperventilaba. Parecía desesperada.

Makoto se acercó a la platinada para ver cómo estaba, ya que sabía cómo reaccionaba cuando se trataba de una situación que afectaba a su hermano.

-Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes -le sonrió la pelirrosa, tranquilizándola-. Mi remolque está cerca de aquí.

Empezó a caminar, con los chicos siguiéndola. Hitomi agarró la capa y la bufanda negras; vestía una remera negra con un diseño violeta en el frente, pantalones verde militar y botines también negros, además, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes largos del mismo color. Agarró partes de la Emperador Trueno, Makoto la ayudó a llevarlas y fueron tras los chicos.

Llegaron al remolque de la señorita Yuki, donde ya estaba armada una camilla con un kit de primeros auxilios encima. Los niños agarraron las partes de la bicicleta amarilla y las dejaron en el suelo, mientras Hitomi ayudaba a la pelirrosa a sanar las heridas de Kyoichi.

-¿No te incomoda hacer eso? -preguntó Sho, que ya había llegado a su lado, viendo a la platinada desabrochando la chaqueta azul sin mangas del rubio y luego se encargaba de la remera celeste.

-Lo conozco desde pequeña, no tiene nada que no haya visto -dijo Hitomi, sin mirarlo. Aún tenía un semblante deprimido.

-Debes quererlo mucho -sonrió la señorita Yuki. La chica asintió, concentrada en su "amigo".

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Makoto, sentándose frente a ella, viendo cómo trataba las heridas de su hermano y la señorita Yuki ponía vendajes en su brazo izquierdo.

La chica no respondió, ni siquiera la miró, lo que preocupó a los demás. Agarró el cilindro de gasa y comenzó a vendar el pecho del rubio, hasta el hombro. A los chicos les seguía impresionando su naturalidad al hacerlo, pero para Makoto y Yuki era bastante normal que la chica no se pusiera nerviosa, sobre todo para la primera, ya que la conocía desde que tenía memoria.

Al terminar, le devolvió la gasa a la pelirrosa y ésta lo guardó en el maletín. Hitomi se sentó al lado de Kakeru, viendo el rostro pacífico de Kyoichi al dormir. El remordimiento la inundó, y acarició sus sedosos y largos cabellos de oro.

-Estará bien, las heridas son graves, pero sanarán en unos días -sonrió Yuki, a lo que los niños suspiraron aliviados.

Makoto se mostró alegre al escuchar eso y sonrió a la imagen de su durmiente hermano. Apartó el flequillo de su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente, mientras que la platinada seguía perdida en el rostro del chico, o en la nada misma.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi dormir -habló, atrayendo las miradas de todos-. Debe tener algo positivo el que haya caído desde tanta altura.

-¿No ha dormido ni un día en todo el viaje? -inquirió la pelinegra, recibiendo una negativa de su parte.

-No que yo sepa -admitió-. Creo que la última vez que lo vi dormir fue cuando te salvó de caer a la nieve.

-Bueno, pero ahora estamos todos bien y Shido está descansando como se debe -la consoló Hosuke.

-Pero tenemos problemas con Emperador Trueno -dijo Kakeru, mirando a la bicicleta mencionada a unos metros.

-Me temo que mis herramientas no bastarán para arreglarla -dijo Yuki-. Necesitamos un taller para volver a ensamblarla.

-Él se lo buscó por sacarme de la carrera -refunfuñó Sho, frunciendo el ceño y con un puchero. Ese comentario molestó a Makoto y a Hitomi, sobre todo a la primera, quien siempre estaba del lado de su hermano.

No importaba si era su mejor amigo o casi su hermano; si se trataba de elegir entre los dos, siempre era Kyoichi antes que Sho.

La señorita Yuki les informó que de alguna manera se enteró de que el equipo Shark Tooth iba detrás de ellos, buscando impedir su entrada a la Ciudad X, y que trató de advertirles que rechazaran cualquier desafío contra alguno de sus miembros, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo. Lo único que logró hacer a tiempo fue ayudar a Hitomi a sacar a Kyoichi del agua antes de que el río se lo llevara al más allá.

También les dio información sobre Aero Scissors, la quinta bicicleta Idaten, y que su dueño era el mismísimo ninja biker Koei, cosa que los sorprendió, menos a Hitomi, no porque estuviera más preocupada por la salud de su amigo, simplemente no le sorprendía.

-Siempre trabaja solo, y es uno de los mejores bikers -explicó la pelirrosa, caminando hacia Emperador Trueno-. Ahora está al servicio del equipo Shark Tooth. También escuché que utiliza sus técnicas ninja para engañar a su oponente.

-¡Nosotros vimos cómo corría en el aire! -chilló el búho.

-También, con una bomba de humo, se puede multiplicar en un ejército para rodearte -dijo Sho, recordando la batalla perdida.

-No te esfuerces -voltearon a ver a Hitomi, que trataba de impedir que Kyoichi se levantara.

-Éso fue sólo un truco -habló Kyoichi, con dificultad, por el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Tienes que descansar -lo regañó su hermana, obligándolo a recostarse.

-¿Un truco? -inquirió Sho. El rubio levantó su temblorosa mano derecha, hecha un puño, y con esfuerzo, la abrió, dejando ver un pedazo de espejo.

-Logré atraparlo antes de ahogarme -explicó el herido-. Esparce fragmentos de espejo y utiliza el resplandor de la luna para reflejar su figura.

-También llevaba una especie de gas que te provoca alucinaciones -dijo Yuki, pasando un dedo por la Emperador Trueno y pareció analizarlo-. Son muy pocos los rastros que quedaron, pero aún puedo percibir el olor.

Sho se levantó, totalmente decidido a enfrentar a Koei, recibiendo los regaños de sus amigos por no estar preparado. Sólo terminaría en las mismas condiciones que Kyoichi, o quizás peor. Tal vez ni siquiera lo lanzarían desde más de diez metros de altura hasta un río.

-¿No crees que es algo precipitado enfrentar a Koei ahora? -inquirió Kakeru.

Kyoichi trató de levantarse, pero falló y su poco peso aterrizó en la camilla. Las chicas lo notaron y lo ayudaron; Makoto cargó con el peso de su hermano, que no era mucho a decir verdad, mientras que Hitomi caminaba hacia Sho.

-No, no porque Shido haya perdido la batalla significa que yo también tendré la misma suerte -dijo Sho, caminando con su Flame Kaiser.

-¿En serio? Porque parece que el golpe que te dio fue tan fuerte que estás actuando como un idiota -espetó Hitomi, sorprendiendo a los niños, menos a Makoto, ya que la conocía desde que tenía memoria.

O Kyoichi era mala influencia o eso era normal en ella.

-Debería golpearte más fuerte para que cierres la boca, si no fuera porque está en camino a ser una momia -ironizó.

-En esas condiciones, no podrás ganarle -dijo Kyoichi, obstruyendo el paso con ayuda de su hermana-. Koei no ha mostrado su máxima capacidad, sólo nos mostró unos cuantos trucos -espetó, sintiendo la ira por la terquedad del menor inundar su mente-. Tu derrota estará asegurada.

-No lo creo, de seguro, si no me hubieras empujado, te habría ganado -se burló el castaño.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, zopenco, no digas que no te lo advertí!

-¡Claro, eso haré!

Makoto se separó de su hermano, furiosa, y le plantó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Kyoichi no esperaba esa actitud, pero claro, ella era su hermana y la conocía perfectamente, por lo que no le sorprendió tanto. Después de todo, ambos eran iguales cuando se cabreaban.

Sho le reclamó por el dolor hasta que notó los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

-¡¿Crees que mi hermano es tan egoísta para empujarte por ganar cuando te salvó de ese accidente?! -increpó la pelinegra. Sho, al instante, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-¡Suficiente, Makoto! -increpó su hermano, posando una mano en su hombro, tratando de detenerla, pero la niña no le hizo caso.

-¡No conoces a mi hermano, siempre piensas mal de él! -corrió hacia las profundidades del bosque, sin que Kyoichi tuviera oportunidad de detenerla.

Ni siquiera intentó seguirla, sólo sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo y caminó cojo hasta el árbol más cercano para sentarse a los pies de éste, impidiendo otra caída. Los niños lo miraron preocupados, y Sho se disculpó con él antes de correr por el mismo camino por el que fue Makoto, seguido por Kakeru y Hosuke, dejando solos a los rubios con la pelirrosa.

Hitomi se acercó lentamente al chico con la mirada gacha y su flequillo largo cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-¿Duele mucho? -preguntó. El rubio levantó la vista y la posó en ella.

-Me lanzaron desde el aire a un río, a casi diez metros de altura, dime si a ti no te dolería esa hermosa caída -ironizó, a lo que Hitomi soltó una pequeña risita. Ésta se sentó a su lado.

-No puedo decirte nada, trataste de escapar y no pudiste -sonrió a medias-, pero no deberías exigirte, ¿quieres perder extremidades? Pídele a Koei que te arroje al río.

-Oye, tampoco estoy tan loco -espetó el rubio, tocando su hombro vendado.

-Aunque hagas travesuras en el instituto -dijo Hitomi. Soltó un suspiro-. Casi me da un ataque cuando caíste -Kyoichi la miró-. ¿Qué pasaba si morías?

-Sigo aquí.

La platinada lo miró, ésta aún parecía deprimida. Sin embargo, sonrió y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo en los labios, sin importarle que Yuki viera la escena. Ésta sonrió al verlos.

Lo que iba a ser un beso corto, acabó por alargarse, pero sin perder su toque dulce.

Los niños volvieron con Makoto ya más tranquila, y también vieron la escena, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Makoto simplemente sonrió feliz.

-Makoto, ¿no eran "mejores amigos"? -preguntó Sho.

-Ah, sí -dijo la pelinegra-, pero también son novios.

-Wait, ¡¿QUÉEE?! -exclamaron los chicos y el búho.

-¿Tanto les impresiona? -preguntó Hitomi, divertida.

-Bueno, es que ustedes son tan distintos que... -balbuceó Sho, jugando con sus dedos.

-Los opuestos se atraen -intervino Yuki, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en medio del bosque, el ninja biker arreglaba su bicicleta cuando escuchó algo y lanzó un shuriken en esa dirección. Tras eso, aparecieron cuatro hombres, tres pequeños enclenques y uno gigante, todos con trajes de moluscos, y ¿para qué decir que incluso se hacían llamar los "Dioses Molusco de Shark Tooth"?

Claro que, para Koei, sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo, porque trataban de intimidarlo y no lo lograban. Los Cuatro Incompetentes, por no decir los Cuatro Fantásticos, le preguntaron qué había pasado con sus dos rivales, a lo que él respondió que se deshizo de uno, y que ya se desharía de Sho.

* * *

-Para superar las técnicas ninja de Koei, será necesario entrenar -explicó Kyoichi, de pie sobre una roca, viendo su reflejo en el río, dándole la espalda a los niños. Y vaya que tuvo que batallar por no perder el equilibrio por sus lesiones.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento? -preguntó Sho.

-Se trata de un entrenamiento muy complicado -fue lo único que dijo el rubio, luego volteó a mirar al castaño-. ¿Quieres intentarlo? -lo miró desafiante-, ¿o quieres el premio del maldito bebé llorón del año?

-No -respondió firmemente el niño-. Voy a entrenar.

Así fue como al día siguiente se despertaron temprano para entrenar a Sho en la pista donde sería la carrera. La técnica consistía en correr con los ojos vendados y memorizar la pista, sufriendo varias caídas en un principio; era un método extremista, pero muy efectivo.

Yuki, Hitomi y Kyoichi, con Makoto cargando con su peso, miraban desde una pendiente el entrenamiento, que iba mejorando cada vez más, cuando vieron que cuatro bikers rodearon a Sho, los cuales se presentaron como los Dioses Molusco, aunque era mejor los Cuatro Incompetentes. Al notar que estaba en peligro, Makoto corrió hacia él, sin que su hermano pudiera detenerla, con tal de distraer a los Moluscos con patas, quienes empezaron a atacarla, cuando Koei apareció y los derribó con su Torbellino Destructor, sin siquiera afectar a la pelinegra.

-Te estaré esperando a mediodía -avisó el peligris al castaño, marchándose con su parapente.

A Kakeru y a Hosuke les pareció extraño que Koei no los atacara, pues el ninja no involucraba a gente ajena a su objetivo.

Ya llegado el mediodía, y Sho con la pista en su memoria, ambos rivales se prepararon para la batalla. Makoto había regresado al lado de su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse, para que se volviera a apoyar en ella.

Sho tomó la delantera, utilizando una secuencia de Wall Rides, cuando Koei lanzó una bomba de humo y sus clones aparecieron. Sin embargo, el teuco no funcionó, ya que Sho logro evadirlo. Nuevamente el peligris atacó; saltó y comenzó a correr por el aire, truco que tampoco le resultó, ya que Sho puso total atención al sonido de las ruedas de Aero Scissors y también saltó, corriendo detrás de él sobre el aire.

Resultó que no estaban corriendo en el aire, si no que había un cable fino y transparente que hacía pensar en eso.

Continuaron con la carrera. Sho saltó y lo rebasó. El peligris corrió con todo el poder que poseía para rebasar al castaño. A lo lejos, todos vieron una gran roca sobre una pendiente y los Cuatro Incompetentes alrededor de ella, preparándose para lanzarla. Cuando ambos competidores pasaron por ese lugar, dejaron caer la roca, que parecía haber aplastado a Koei junto con otro montón de piedras, causando la impresión del castaño.

Los Cuatro Incompetentes celebraban hasta que escucharon el regaño y la amenaza de Taiga, por lo que arrancaron. Sho miraba el montón de rocas hasta que Koei escapó de su trampa y se montó en una de sus veletas, yéndose del lugar y dejando en claro que la carrera estaba pendiente.

Esa misma tarde, los niños guardaban sus pertenencias antes de retomar el camino a la Ciudad X. Makoto se había acercado a los rubios, que volvieron a su vestimenta de encubierto.

-Cuídate -lo regañó Makoto, apuntándolo con el dedo-. No te esfuerces, aún debes descansar.

-Sí, mamá -dijo Kyoichi con un tono infantil, con el propósito de molestarla. La pelinegra hizo un puchero y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, que le sacó una sonrisa divertida.

-Hitomi, te lo encargo -miró a la platinada, que rió.

-Makoto, vámonos -avisó Sho.

La niña corrió y se subió al remolque, deseándole lo mejor a su hermano, mientras que Sho le prometió que lo esperarían en la Ciudad X, antes alejarse poco a poco del trío, que se hacía cada vez más pequeño a la distancia hasta desaparecer.

* * *

 _ **Aunque no tenga nada que ver, este capítulo va dedicado a mi padre, quien murió esta madrugada. Me encantaría creer que fue una pesadilla, pero no fue ni un ataque de catalepsia ni va a despertar, como esperé escuchar en algún momento. Durante los días en que daban Idaten Jump, él se burlaba de lo fantástica que era la serie, pero luego se me acercó a decirme que le había gustado.**_

 _ **Papá, aunque hayamos peleado en el último tiempo, haya declinado a poner tu apellido en mis pruebas y decir que te odiaba, debo admitir que sabía que el día de tu muerte te echaría de menos. Lamento no haber bailado contigo algún 18 de septiembre cuando me lo pediste, sabiendo que me encantaba bailar, ni tocar el Bolero de Ravel en la flauta traversa, como te lo prometí, pero te prometo que la voy a aprender, me voy a acordar de ti cuando la toque, y voy a tratar de convencer al profesor de Música para tocarla en el concierto de fin de año, aunque no me verás... a pesar de lo mucho que te ilusionaba verme en ese evento, de los muchos que te perdiste. Te amo, aunque nunca te lo dije...**_

 **Zasa-chan18: espero que te haya ido bien en química, yo también soy un asco en eso. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Akira Kray: lo mismo, me alegro de que te guste la historia.**


	19. ¡Débiles, fuera!

Varios días después, llegaron a las puertas de la Ciudad X. Estaban a un paso de entrar al lugar que habían estado buscando por semanas **(o meses, considerando que los días son raros o pasan rápido)**. El problema era que necesitaban un pase para entrar a la ciudad; era eso o podían buscar otro método.

-Claramente no los dejarían entrar así de fácil -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, por lo que voltearon y vieron a la señorita Yuki, alegrándose con su presencia-. Veo que llegué a tiempo.

-Disculpe -llamó su atención Makoto-. ¿Y mi hermano? Quiero saber cómo está -preguntó, recordando la condición del susodicho después de caer al río.

-No te preocupes, él está bien -sonrió la pelirrosa-. Está en uno de los mejores hospitales, pronto los alcanzará.

-¿Dónde está Hitomi?

-Se quedó con él -rió-. Kyoichi es muy afortunado de tener a su novia, ¿no crees?

Makoto rió por el comentario, además de que era lo más lógico si a Hitomi casi le dio un ataque cuando vio a su hermano caer.

- _Sigo pensando que es demasiado frío con Hitomi_ -pensó Sho, disimulando con una sonrisa.

-No, de hecho no -dijo la pelinegra.

-¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?! -se exaltó, sacando las risas de sus amigos.

Volviendo al tema, Kakeru le preguntó a Yuki si sabía algún método para entrar a la Ciudad X, a lo que esta le dio dos opciones; la primera, debían pedirle un permiso a Gabu Samejima, cosa que era imposible, considerando que el pelirrojo planeaba aniquilarlos y evitar que entraran al lugar; y la segunda, podían desafiar a los guardianes del portón, con la advertencia de que no admitían a los débiles.

Como siempre, Sho decidió desafiar a los guardianes, además de ser la única posibilidad. Si le pedían el permiso a Gabu Samejima, éste se negaría rotundamente.

Se dirigieron al portón, donde los esperaban dos corpulentos hombres para encararlos. Eran gemelos, así que no había que dar muchos detalles de su apariencia, pero era fácil diferenciarlos si tenías buena memoria.

Joe del Amanecer llevaba una remera negra sin mangas y una especie de taparrabos violeta, con dos filas de cabello negro y un bigote fino y elevado, además de lo que parecía ser una verruga en su frente. Ryu del Atardecer era diferenciado por su taparrabos verde, su peinado de caballo y el bigote tipo chino.

Los niños reaccionaron intimidados ante la presencia de los sujetos, menos Yuki, tal vez por costumbre o simplemente no tenía miedo. Sho recuperó su compostura de seguridad y decidió desafiarlos, a pesar de las advertencias de los mismos hermanos del Sol, quienes accedieron a tener la batalla y les enseñaron la pista de batalla, un sitio bastante complicado sobre un largo puente colgante con obstáculos como vigas con alambres de púas, rampas y aros de fuego, que puso de piel de gallina a Makoto, Kakeru y Hosuke. También a Sho, pero se armó de valor enseguida.

-Recuerda que aquí no se admiten débiles -reiteró Joe.

-La batalla será mañana al amanecer -concluyó Ryu.

La tarde del mismo día, el cuarteto volvió al portón, donde se encontraba una pequeña casa, habitada por una ancianita, la madre de esos hermanos. La mujer hablaba de esos sujetos como si no los conociera, tal vez por protección o estaba tan dolida por su cambio de actitud que no los reconocía. Hablaba como si todo lo que decían de ellos lo hubiera escuchado, cuando ella podía saber la completa versión de los hechos.

-¿Podría contarnos más sobre esos guardianes? -preguntó Yuki.

La anciana se adentró en la casa, explicando, mientras observaba una foto de ella entre los hermanos, quienes estaban abrazados y una alegre sonrisa adornaba su rostros, que todos conocieron a Ryu y Joe como unos chicos alegres y de buen corazón, a quienes les encantaba el ciclismo tanto como Sho, y se dirigieron a la Ciudad X a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en los mejores ciclistas. Sin embargo, su sueño se vio interrumpido por el egoísta y malcriado Gabu Samejima, que los desafió a una batalla, la cual perdieron por una trampa de uno de sus sirvientes, en la que Joe salió herido, y acabó por reclutarlos, causando que se volvieran dos hombres fríos y desconfiados.

-La gente les tuvo mucho miedo cuando supieron su identidad -continuó la anciana. Sho escuchaba atentamente la historia mientras observaba la fotografía.

Los hermanos vivían con la mentalidad de que debían destruir los sueños de los débiles, que no podían retractarse de nada ni tener compasión, ya que nadie la tuvo con ellos, a pesar de que todo había comenzado porque Gabu era un egoísta que quería tener todo el control de la Ciudad X.

-¡El ciclismo no sirve para perjudicar a la personas! -espetó Sho.

* * *

A la mañana de la carrera, todos se reunieron en la pista donde sería la batalla. Las reglas ya eran claras: al final de la pista había una cascada; el primero que la pasaba, además de ser el ganador, entraba a la Ciudad X.

Sho estaba confiado de ganarles a esos sujetos. Ryu se reía sarcásticamente de su entusiasmo, recalcando una vez más que perdería las esperanzas y lloraría al atardecer. Si quería demostrar que no creía en los sueños y la esperanzas, lo aparentaba muy bien, pero Joe veía en el niño a ambos antes de caer en las artimañas de Gabu, lo que lo molestó.

La batalla comenzó. Iban a la par, pero luego, Sho tomó la delantera, pero como siempre se confiaba, no pensó en los problemas y una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a empujarlo hasta la orilla del puente, dejando la ventaja a los hermanos del Sol, que pasaron los obstáculos de la vigas con púas sin problema. Claro, porque sólo era saltar, a menos que fueran ignorantes en el ciclismo.

Al ver que el castaño no se rendía, continuaron con la batalla. Subieron por una de las rampas y saltaron, pero Joe calculó mal el aterrizaje y cayó, haciendo que Ryu frenara y volteara a verlo preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! -gritó Joe-. ¡Adelántate!

Ryu lo miró como si dudara de su respuesta, luego llegó a su cabeza lo ocurrido el día que perdieron contra Gabu y continuó.

Sho saltó las rampas sin problema, por lo que Joe fingió estar herido y le pidió que lo ayudara a levantarse. Debió fingir muy bien el papel de herido, además de que su pierna estaba atrapada entre su bicicleta, puesto que el castaño no dudó ni dos segundos en acercarse a su oponente para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero en el momento en que le tendió la mano, Joe lo empujó y se levantó.

-Eres muy ingenuo -rió el sujeto, antes de subirse a su bicicleta y continuar con la carrera.

La escena preocupó a sus amigos, pero Sho no tardó en recuperarse, con la furia corriendo por sus venas.

Mientras tanto, Joe alcanzó a su hermano en el primer aro de la pista, que expulsaba fuego, informándole que el niño quedó en desventaja por tenerle lástima. Cruzaron el aro y esperaron el momento para cruzar el segundo, mientras Sho se quedaba parado viendo el fuego del aro, que lo sorprendió por su rapidez. Con el aviso de Ryu, cruzaron el segundo aro, sólo quedaba la parte más difícil, ya que quedaba un espacio pequeño en el último aro y el fuego salía cada un segundo, además de girar con rapidez.

Sho, determinando el ángulo del último aro, ya que aún no cruzaba el primero, reunió todo su poder para saltar el primer obstáculo y el segundo de un solo movimiento. Los hermanos, que aún estaban parados frente al último aro, voltearon a ver a Sho, que derrapó para cruzar hasta saltar a la cascada, para correr por un túnel hasta encontrarse con una gran ciudad ante sus ojos.

La tan buscada Ciudad X.

Todos se reunieron en el mismo lugar. Los hermanos del Sol aceptaron su derrota y felicitaron a Sho, admitiendo que no pensaron que tendría la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta ahí.

-¡Fue muy divertido! -exclamó el castaño.

-¿Divertido? -inquirieron Joe y Ryu, sorprendidos.

-¡Sí, espero tener otra batalla!

-Nunca cambiarás -dijo Makoto, con un gota en la nuca.

Luego de un rato, se subieron al remolque y fueron en marcha a la ciudad, despidiéndose de los hermanos, que observaban con nostalgia a los niños. No era malo ser ingenuo, después de todo, Sho era muy ingenuo, y aún así, había ganado, lo que les hizo darse cuenta que fue su inmadurez los hizo perder.

-Tal vez ese niño tendrá el poder para salvar la Ciudad X -sonrió Joe.

Su hermano sonrió, concordando con su argumento, sin notar que alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

-Tranquila, Makoto, él está bien -hablaba Hitomi por teléfono con la susodicha, aún preguntándose de dónde lo sacó-. No, no ha muerto aún.

Miró a Kyoichi, que le dirigió una mirada extrañada por ese comentario, por lo que rió.

-¿Quieres hablar con él? Es que no sé si me quiere matar por la cara que tiene -rió. El rubio la habría golpeado si no fuera porque le dolía todo el cuerpo-. Él está bien, pronto los alcanzará. No sé quién es peor cuando le pasa algo -rió nuevamente-. Sí, mamá -se burló-. Bien, nos vemos, pequeña -colgó.

-No me digas -dijo Kyoichi.

-Bien, no lo haré -dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita-. ¿Cómo está ese brazo?

-Piensa en la respuesta que le diste a Makoto.

-Estás celoso -se burló.

-¿Por qué? -alzó una ceja.

-Porque te cambió por mí -apretó las mejillas de Kyoichi.

-Pero creció conmigo -se burló de vuelta.

Hitomi hizo un puchero, fingiendo una expresión de tristeza, causando una sonrisa de parte de su novio, que se le contagió.

-¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó Kyoichi.

-No.

-Hitomi.

-Bien -se resignó-. Lograron entrar a la Ciudad X.

El rubio llevaba una semana en el hospital, cosa que a veces desesperaba a la platinada, que estaba impaciente por continuar con el viaje. Lo bueno era que ya no iban a usar los incómodos trajes de "espías", aunque la chica se había acostumbrado a ser la "musulmana".

Claro, nunca supo el holocausto que fue para su novio usar el casco todos los días y sin quitárselo ni un segundo... salvo por todas las veces que se lo quitaba para las muestras de afecto.

-¿Cuándo sales de aquí? -preguntó.

-Es como la milésima vez en la semana que me preguntas eso, dame un descanso -ironizó Kyoichi, con fingido sufrimiento en su expresión, que la hizo reír.

-Jamás -dijo con tono infantil, para luego dar varios besos sobre sus labios-. Se supone que tú mandas.

-No es mi culpa que te pierdas con la primera piedra que ves en el camino.

-Tonto -rió, golpeando suavemente su brazo, con tal de no hacerle daño-. ¿Cuándo sales?

-Cuando tenga que salir.

Hitomi hizo un puchero gracioso, que le sacó una sonrisa a su novio, que la atrajo hacia sí para besarla en los labios. Ella correspondió al no poder conseguir que Kyoichi soltara algo de información.

* * *

 **Qué capítulo más corto, tuve que agregar la última escena para complementar :v y no se me ocurría otra cosa que el típico romance de telenovela (?) bueno, son novios, qué hacerle? En caso de que alguno le dé un derrame nasal con estas escenas :v**

 **Habría actualizado en estos días, ya que tuve la semana libre por luto, pero como no estaba de ánimos, no quise escribir. En realidad no quise hacer nada, ni siquiera tengo la materia que me falta. Tal vez no se note porque sigo escribiendo las tonterías que escribía normalmente antes de que muriera mi papá.**

 **No voy a negar que lo extraño. Tampoco voy a negar que lo quería, aunque muchas de sus actitudes me molestaran, pero ahora que no está, voy a echar de menos que me trate como bebita de cinco años, después de todo, era su "conchito".**

 **Así que, como siempre, a Akira Kray y Zasa-chan18, gracias por su apoyo. Todavía no puedo creer que mi papá esté muerto, sigo esperando que me digan que fue un ataque de catalepsia; algún día tenía que pasar, es verdad, pero aún así, me cuesta creerlo.**

 **Zasa-chan18: Ah, pues para la otra será (lo de química). Es que los deportes nos aman tanto que recibimos golpes :v (lo digo porque siempre me llegan pelotazos en la cara xD)**


	20. ¡Ciudad X, al fin!

En el cuartel del equipo Shark Tooth, Gabu veía en una pantalla el remolque de los niños entrando a la Ciudad X.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Koei? -inquirió el pelirrojo, con su típica sonrisa burlona-. Si decides escapar ahora, perjudicarás la reputación de Aero Scissors.

-Voy a pelear, no pienso cometer el mismo error -dijo Koei, decidido.

-Aún tengo un asunto pendiente -habló Taiga-. Deja que me encargue de la siguiente pelea -Koei sonrió con sarcasmo.

-No, eso no puede ser, no me olvido de lo que me han hecho.

-Al igual que Shido no se olvidará de lo que le hiciste -recalcó.

-De igual manera, no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados -Koei apretó los dientes.

-Pobre Shido -habló otra persona. Todos voltearon a ver a la ramera-. Alguien tan lindo como él no debería sufrir esas caídas.

-Cállate, Miyu -espetó Taiga-. Si tanto lo quieres, anda con él, no te necesitamos.

-Se supone que a la novia del amigo no se mira -sonrió cínica-. Lástima que tiene novia, pero ¿a quién engaño? Sería genial que terminaran.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora te preocupa tu amigo? -alzó una ceja.

-Suficiente -intervino Gabu-, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus peleas de pareja -miró a la castaña-. Miyu, te voy a pedir que te retires; como dijo Taiga, no te necesitamos.

La tal Miyu dio media vuelta y se retiró a regañadientes. Quería seguir fastidiando a Taiga, que, aunque no lo parezca, era su novio. Claro, él no la quería, pero con todos los problemas que ella tenía, le daba miedo terminar con ella.

-Bien, mi hermano se encargará de esta misión -concluyó el pelirrojo-. Te daré a algunos de mis hombres, puedes utilizar cualquier estrategia.

-Entendido -dijo el pelinegro, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención; un papel, frente a la que era la habitación de Miyu. Lo recogió y lo leyó, concluyendo que ya no verían a Miyu.

 _Ya que no me necesitan, me retiro. Suerte con tus asuntos. Tal vez tu amigo Kyoichi sí me necesite ;)_

El pelinegro arrugó la hoja entre sus manos, con rabia. Está bien, no la quería, pero le molestaba que la chica tuviera el descaro de provocarlo con su mejor amigo aún siendo su novia.

* * *

Al adentrarse en la Ciudad X, se dieron cuenta de que no era como lo imaginaban, una ciudad llena de tecnología, sino una ciudad vieja y algo solitaria.

Unos gritos llamaron su atención y voltearon a mirar en esa dirección, viendo una muchedumbre alrededor de Kiyoshi, la anémona de Shark Tooth.

-¡Les dijimos que los protegeríamos a cambio de que nos pagaran con unos cuantos repuestos! -espetó el Dios Molusco.

-Pero si se las entregamos todas -dijo un hombre.

-Nunca nos habían amenazado, hasta que ustedes llegaron a arruinar esta ciudad -espetó una mujer.

Kiyoshi ignoró las excusas y llamó a un tal Taiga Jero, el biker de negro que se encontraba a su lado, llamando la atención de una chica de cabello verde jade, atado en una coleta alborotada, y vestida con una falda rosa y una pequeña capa cubriendo alguna vestimenta negra.

-¡Explícales que no se salvarán de pagar impuestos al equipo Shark Tooth! -ordenó Kiyoshi.

-Pero si es...

-¿Es el joven que abandonó a su familia?

La gente murmuraba cosas del chico de cabello castaño, que empezaba a guardar mercancía en un remolque, pese a los alegatos de los habitantes. Cuando un hombre trataba de detener a Jero, otro grito llamó su atención. Todos voltearon y vieron al castaño de mechas rubias, sonriendo entusiasta, como siempre, y sosteniendo una tetera de metal, aplastada por el remolque de Jero.

-¡Tú eres...! -se exaltó Kiyoshi.

-¡Sho Yamato y su Flame Kaiser! -exclamó Hosuke.

-¿Dijo Flame Kaiser?

-Es ese joven.

Los Cuatro Incompetentes se dieron a la fuga al recordar que era muy fuerte. Jero iba a seguirlos cuando la chica de rosa lo detuvo. Ella trató de razonar con él, pero Jero simplemente la hizo a un lado y se fue con los de Shark Tooth.

Sho se frustró de que quería tener una batalla con él, pero los halagos de la gente por ser el biker más fuerte lo distrajeron. Entre esas personas, estaba el alcalde de la Ciudad X.

* * *

Los niños, junto con la señorita Yuki, acompañaron al alcalde hasta su despacho. El anciano rechoncho y canoso, de gafas ovaladas, con una vestimenta elegante y azul y una cinta roja desde su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo, les contaba cómo era la vida desde la llegada de Shark Tooth a la Ciudad X.

Sho escuchaba con atención la historia. Desde la llegada de Gabu y numerosa gente de otro mundo, las batallas Idaten también se multiplicaron y la realidad se distorsionó.

-Se suponía que con las MTBs, te ganabas el respeto de todas las personas -siguió contando-, pero Gabu nos obligó a abrir la Torre X y es quien tiene el control.

 _Gabu invadió rápidamente la Torre X, la cual es la fuente principal de energía eléctrica de la Ciudad X. Si ella descarga su energía de un solo golpe, destruirá por completo nuestra ciudad._

-Por eso no podemos oponernos a los mandatos de Gabu -concluyó el alcalde.

-Con que Gabu sólo quiere presumir de su poder -espetó Makoto, molesta.

-Señor, nos dijeron que si reuníamos los diez emblemas dorados, podemos regresar a nuestro mundo, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Kakeru, dejando los emblemas que tenían sobre la mesa.

-Los emblemas dorados son la llave para abrir la puerta sellada de la Torre X; si colocas los diez emblemas en su respectivo lugar, se abre un pasillo que conecta a su mundo.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? -inquirió Sho.

-La Imperial X.

Los niños recordaron la bicicleta de la que les habló el señor Zentaro. El hombre les dijo que podía darles información sobre aquella bicicleta, ya que el reglamento decía que estaba prohibido, pero que sin embargo, cuando lograran abrir esa puerta, descubrirían sus secretos y por qué llegaron a ese lugar. También le pidió que devolviera la tranquilidad de la Ciudad X.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de Shark Tooth, que se hallaba en la Torre X, Jero escuchaba las indicaciones que le daba su jefe sobre tener una batalla Idaten con Sho Yamato. Taiga le advirtió sobre las habilidades del niño, pero que el hecho de conocer la ciudad le brindaría ventaja, ya que Sho acababa de llegar.

Jero aceptó por la condición de ser capitán que le dio Gabu si ganaba. Éste último le dio una bicicleta con algunas mejoras, entre ellas, que en uno de los manubrios había un botón que incrementaba la velocidad, lo que equivalía a una trampa. El castaño tragó saliva al escuchar eso, pero no lo demostró, ya que no quería defraudar a su líder.

Al día siguiente, Jero retó a Sho a una batalla, con la gente a su alrededor escuchando todo. La gente le decía a Jero que no podría contra Sho, ya que era más fuerte. Antes de que Sho pudiera contestar, el grito de un hombre lo interrumpió.

-¿Es que no te da vergüenza haber entrado a ese terrible equipo de Shark Tooth? -increpó un hombre, reconocido como el padre de Jero.

-¡Lo siento, pero yo no puedo tener una vida tan aburrida y mediocre como la de ustedes!

-Lo ideal es trabajar honradamente en lo que a ti te gusta -increpó su madre, pero en un tono más suave que el de su marido.

-¿Trabajar honradamente? No me hagas reír, si al final, Shark Tooth se queda con las ganancias.

-¡Qué insolente eres! -espetó su padre.

A los niños les bajó una gota por la nuca por tan ridícula escena padre-hijo, ambos dejaron de pelear debido a la intervención de la hermana de Jero. Al final, el chico apuntó a Sho y le avisó que la batalla sería al día siguiente, mientras se peinaba por milésima vez el cabello hacia arriba. Cuando se fue, se cayó su peine amarillo, aunque no se dio cuenta. Su hermana lo recogió con una mirada preocupada.

La joven explicó que su hermano estaba obsesionado con lograr una gran hazaña algún día, pero que nunca imaginaron que sería un mercenario de Shark Tooth.

-Sho, dale su merecido -exclamó el padre de Jero, que hace un rato se estaba disculpando por la actitud de su hijo.

Todos tenían la confianza en Sho, incluso él prometió que haría entrar en razón al chico.

* * *

Los chicos y la señorita Yuki hacían los arreglos para la carrera. Como la pelirrosa mencionaba las refacciones que había que utilizar, el castaño apareció de la nada, halagándola con entusiasmo, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Ve a dormir, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Flame Kaiser -dijo Yuki.

-Imposible, mañana es mi primera batalla en la Ciudad X y estoy muy emocionado -exclamó Sho, saltando como loco.

-Nunca cambiará -dijeron los otros tres, con una gota en la nuca.

-Por cierto, Makoto, ¿hablaste con Hitomi? -preguntó la pelirrosa, recordando que cuando entraron a la ciudad, la chica le dijo que quería saber cómo estaba su hermano.

-Sí -respondió la pelinegra-, y por lo que me dijo, al parecer mi hermano la miraba como si la fuera a matar.

-No creo que Shido sea capaz de matarla, se nota que la quiere mucho -dijo Kakeru, con una gota en la nuca.

Todos rieron, menos Sho, que seguía distraído con su batalla.

Al día siguiente, varios se reunieron en el punto de partida. La señorita Yuki veía el mapa de la carrera, que sería en el centro de la ciudad y dar una vuelta en U. Jero se veía confiado, pero a juzgar por un mechón de su cabello que se soltó, daba mucho lugar a dudas.

Cuando empezó la carrera, Yuki sacó una laptop donde se podía ver donde iban, mientras sus amigos y otras personas apoyaban a Sho, que iba a la par con Jero. Al castaño de cabello hacia arriba se le volvió a soltar un mechón, y él trató de convencerse de que no necesitaba el dispositivo trampa que le dio Gabu.

Hasta gente que iba en un tren observaba la carrera y reconocieron a la legendaria Flame Kaiser. Incluso los hermano Samejima veían la carrera desde la Torre X.

Llegando a la línea del tren, Sho se detuvo al pasar el metro, mientras que Jero dobló hacia la derecha y tomó un atajo sobre la línea de tren. Como había dicho Taiga, tenía ventaja por conocer toda la ciudad. Eso se demostró cuando Sho tuvo problemas al llegar al centro de la ciudad, no sabía por qué camino ir y Jero tenía bastante ventaja.

El castaño de mechas rubias llegó a un callejón sin salida, y en medio de su confusión, se le ocurrió saltar por el techo de las casas. Eso sorprendió a Jero, quien decidió imitarlo, pero iba con bastante dificultad por sentirse inseguro, además de que nunca lo había intentado. Estuvo a punto de apretar el botón para incrementar la velocidad, pero se arrepintió y no lo hizo, sólo siguió corriendo. Sin embargo, Kiyoshi lo iba siguiendo y apretó un botón de su manubrio, que controlaba la bicicleta del chico, que ya iba prácticamente volando, al punto de que de la bicicleta empezó a salir humo cuando Kiyoshi aumentó la velocidad.

El chico alcanzó a Sho y le explicó que estaban controlando su bicicleta. En el último momento, saltó a la Flame Kaiser, por exigencia de Sho al ver que se estrellaría, mientras que sus padres iban a buscar algo para evitar la dolorosa caída. Ambos bikers cayeron sobre un suave colchón al cruzar la meta.

Jero terminó horrorosamente despeinado, pero con vida (?), reconociendo a sus padres como sus salvadores. Su hermana se acercó y le entregó su peine, diciéndole que se peinara, a lo que accedió enseguida.

-Fuimos salvados por un suave colchón gracias a tus padres -dijo Sho, dándole un codazo amistoso.

El chico tanteó la superficie blanda.

-A fin de cuentas, nuestros colchones no están del todo mal -sonrió su padre, contagiando a su hijo.

Claro que lo bueno no duraba mucho, ya que una nave en el cielo proyectaba la imagen de Gabu, como siempre arruinando todo, informando que haría un torneo de batallas Idaten, y que el premio serían siete emblemas dorados. Sho tenía una mueca de notoria molestia al ver su cara.

* * *

 **Voy a ser sincera, nada de rodeos ni excusas baratas como varias veces he leído.**

 **Esta semana volví a clases, ya que perdí una semana entera por razones que ya mencioné anteriormente, y tengo muchas pruebas pendientes, todas equivalen a dos notas. Tuve que recalendarizar y mañana tengo prueba de Historia, asignatura en la que no me va muy bien y encima es con preguntas de desarrollo, muuucho contenido. En pocas palaras, tendré pruebas toda la semana. La razón por la que no pude actualizar ayer, porque lo quería hacer, fue porque, además de estar estudiando, estaba muy cansada, estaba deprimida y no tenía nada escrito, sólo unas míseras 84 palabras.**

 **Así que aquí está el capítulo de cada semana, equivalente al capítulo 22 de la serie. Sinceramente, no sé si pueda actualizar la próxima semana, pero ya que hay un día feriado, voy a intentar. No aseguro nada, pero si no actualizo, lo siento.**

 **Otra cosa, tal vez en la serie, Taiga y Kyoichi no se conocían o no sé cómo será en realidad, lo cierto es que hay cosas que todavía no entiendo de la serie, pero tengo algunas ideas para el fic y por eso hice como que eran mejores amigos, lo que incluye a Hitomi.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo.**


	21. ¡El Torneo Idaten! ¡Fuego vs Sombra!

Varios días después, empezó el famoso torneo Idaten. Los niños iban caminando con la señorita Yuki, observando a la numerosa cantidad de bikers que participarían. Incluso se encontraron con antiguos rivales como Hyper Brain y Gen con su hija Rin.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver la pista, donde varios estaban realizando las pruebas de la preliminares.

-Las pistas se ven complicadas -observó Kakeru.

-Si no posees una buena técnica, no pasarás la prueba -dijo Makoto.

-Al parecer, también llegaron unos torpes -dijo Hosuke.

Todos voltearon en la dirección a la que el búho miraba, donde un biker de distintas tonalidades de verde hacía tonterías durante la prueba, parecía ser muy torpe que por eso bajaba escalones al revés y terminó derrapando al cruzar la línea de final.

El biker tuvo la suerte de llegar en el último segundo para quedar en el torneo. Lo miraron fijamente; llevaba un overol sucio con pintura sobre una remera blanca con mangas verdes, zapatos blancos, y su cara estaba cubierta por una mascarilla y unos lentes de espirales iguales a los que usaba Super Teacher. Su cabello extremadamente largo y rubio platinado estaba atado en una coleta baja, y sus manos también estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y sucios.

-¿Qué mierda? -inquirió Makoto.

-Si todos los participantes fueran así, sería muy fácil ganar el torneo -opinó Kakeru, tan sorprendido como sus amigos.

-Oigan, ¿ese no es Shido? -preguntó Sho. Sus amigos miraron a la misma dirección para ver una cabellera larga y rubia a unos metros más abajo.

Para Makoto era imposible no reconocer esa cabellera, por lo que fue la primera en correr gradas abajo hasta llegar al lado de su hermano, incluso le sorprendió que ya no llevara su ropa de espía, lo que significaba que Hitomi no era más la musulmana.

Esperen, ¿y Hitomi?

-Hola, pequeña -hablando del rey de Roma. La pelinegra enseguida se le acercó a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Vaya, se ve que quiere mucho a su cuñada -dijo Sho. Makoto se separó de Hitomi y junto a Kyoichi lo miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Me sorprende que sepas el significado de "cuñado" -ironizaron al mismo tiempo. Hitomi y Kakeru rieron, a Sho lo rodeó un aura depresiva.

-Oigan, tampoco soy tan idiota -se defendió, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo que digas -volvieron a decir los hermanos.

El castaño terminó balanceándose en las gradas en posición fetal, a lo que los chicos lo vieron con una gota en la nuca.

Makoto lo ignoró y después supo que su hermano también era uno de los tantos participantes del torneo, y aunque le ofrecieron por millonésima vez unirse a su equipo, ya que tenían el mismo objetivo, el rubio se negó. Él acostumbraba a trabajar solo o con ayuda de Hitomi. Además, Sho fue tan ingenuo al creer que Gabu sólo eligió a los mejores bikers para participar en el torneo y no creer que tenía otras intenciones, está de más decir que lo regañaron. Kyoichi estaba seguro que se trataba de una trampa.

Desviaron la vista hacia la pista cuando Bonnie, la animadora, habló con un entusiasmo que daba migraña por el micrófono, presentando a un biker de negro muy hábil que logró pasar las pruebas. Debajo del traje de ciclista, el hombre era un trigueño calvo, de rostro delgado y llevaba una capa negra, podría dar la impresión de ser Drácula si no fuera la alopecia y la tez.

Claro, sus cejas eran tan extrañas que uno no sabía si gritar o arrancárselas con cinta adhesiva (?).

El hombre, identificado como Shadow, y vaya que le calzaba ese nombre, ya que se camuflaba en pistas oscuras, era otro recluta más de Shark Tooth, que quizás tambien terminaría subestimando a Sho y sería derrotado.

Los chicos fueron a ver los resultados de las pruebas. Kyoichi también fue con ellos, pero mantuvo su distancia, oculto en el pasadizo de entrada al estadio, protegiéndose del sol, pero atento a los resultados. Hitomi estaba con los niños viendo los resultados, pero al voltear, vio a su novio a unos metros; su rostro recuperó la expresión cansada que tenía antes y eso la preocupaba, por lo que se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó. El rubio la miró extrañado, por lo que suspiró-. ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche? -esta vez, el que suspiró fue Kyoichi.

-Dos horas.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-No tiene importancia.

-Kyoichi...

La voz de Bonnie la interrumpió, por lo que no pudo ni regañarlo. La animadora explicó que el biker perdedor deberá entregar todos sus emblemas a su oponente, cosa que sorprendió a varios. La platinada logró escuchar a su novio murmurar un suave "lo sabía", de modo que no estaba sorprendido, pero aún así, prefirió caer en su trampa.

En la pantalla, aparecieron los resultados de los participantes del bloque A, en el que se proyectaron los rostros de ocho participantes, entre los cuales estaban Kyoichi Shido, Makoto Shido y Sho Yamato. Enseguida la imagen desapareció y dio paso al bloque B, en el que se encontraban Koei y Taiga Samejima.

-Entonces no competirán contra ellos hasta el final -acotó Kakeru.

-Primero dejará que peleen entre ustedes por los tres emblemas -todos voltearon a ver a Hitomi, que empezaba a atar cabos y lograron escucharla a pesar de la distancia-, y cuando esa persona haya reunido la mayor cantidad, aprovechará el momento para robarlos.

-Qué sorpresa -ironizó el rubio en voz baja. Hitomi volteó hacia él y recordó a Taiga.

-Kyoichi...

-No me hables de él -la interrumpió fríamente, cosa que la sorprendió, pero luego vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes, como si le ocultara algo, y el rubio, al notarlo, apartó la mirada.

Mientras tanto, Sho observaba en la pantalla a Shadow. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo la pantalla que no se dio cuenta del holograma versión Titán Colosal de Gabu (?). Fue el único que no lo notó ya que estaba dándole la espalda... y porque era distraído (?).

Los rubios no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una chica en el pasadizo. Su ropa era negra y ajustada, falda y zapatos de tacón de cuero y la capucha de su sudadera cubría su cabello, también llevaba unos lentes de sol, parecía que no quería ser reconocida. Sin embargo, sonrió al ver a Kyoichi y se acercó a él.

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí -habló coqueta. El rubio volteó y se tensó al sentir la mano de la chica sobre su brazo, y la apartó enseguida.

-¿Y tú eres? -inquirió Hitomi, disgustada porque la chica tocaba con descaro a su novio.

-Tú debes ser Hitomi -dijo sonriendo cínicamente-. Soy Miyu Aibara, un gusto.

-Para mí, no tanto -rodó los ojos-. ¿Podemos hablar? -miró a Kyoichi.

El rubio no dudó en agarrarla de la mano y sacarla rápidamente de ahí, ante las miradas extrañadas de su hermana y sus amigos. Una vez afuera, la soltó y se apoyó en una pared, pero no sabía cómo mirarla. Esa chica lo había estado molestando los últimos días, y lo último que quería era que su novia la conociera en una situación no muy agradable, por no decir espantosa.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Hitomi, con una seriedad que daba miedo viniendo de ella.

-No lo sé.

-Si no lo sabes, ¿por qué ella te conoce? Y peor, ¿por qué te pusiste nervioso cuando la viste?

-No sé quién es, Hitomi, una ramera será.

-Debes conocerla para que te moleste, ¿no?

El rubio suspiró.

-Lo único que sé es su nombre y que fue miembro de Shark Tooth -la miró. Hitomi entrecerró los ojos, dudando-. Si no me crees, no es mi problema, tú sabes mejor que nadie que conmigo no hay segunda explicación.

-Entonces ¿por qué te persigue? -Kyoichi se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cuándo apareció?

-Hace tres días.

-¿Y no me dices?

-¿Por qué te voy a decir algo que no me importa? Sólo es una puta necesitada -se separó de la pared y estuvo a punto de entrar de vuelta al estadio, pero Hitomi lo agarró de la mano.

Volteó y vio los ojos cristalinos de su novia. Sabía que quería creerle, así como sabía que estaba en un debate mental, algo que en parte lo consideraba estúpido; ella lo conocía desde que eran niños, crecieron juntos, la acompañó en sus peores momentos, lo suficiente para conocer todos los detalles de su vida. Ella siempre confió en él, bastaba simplemente con mirarlo para darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo, ¿por qué ahora se sentía insegura? Para mayor remate, sus peleas como pareja eran inusuales.

-No me crees -concluyó. Aunque no lo admitiera, le dolía que su mejor amiga, su confidente y novia no confiara en él por un capricho de una ramera.

-Quiero creerte... -sollozó la chica.

-¿Alguna vez te fallé? -inquirió. A Hitomi, ese comentario le dolió-. ¿Quién estuvo contigo todo el día cuando tu madre murió?

La madre de Hitomi dio a luz a la chica cuando tenía catorce años, ella era su viva imagen en todo sentido, física y psicológicamente. Falleció a los veintisiete años, producto de un cáncer; Hitomi tenía catorce años. Su muerte desató la ira contra su padre, a quien no le volvió a dirigir la palabra desde ese día.

-Lo siento -murmuró.

-Yo también lo diría -admitió Kyoichi-, el problema es que no he hecho nada para pedir perdón.

-No me dejes -siguió sollozando.

-No lo haré -su novia levantó la mirada, sorprendida entre las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

No resistió más y lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar en su hombro, por su madre y por no confiar en su novio. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía molesto, sólo dolido, pero tenía motivos. Las caricias en su espalda bastaron para tranquilizarla y que dejara de llorar. Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos; para muchos era una mirada normal, pero ella notaba su dolor.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kyoichi mientras que las manos de éste se posaban delicadamente sobre su cintura. Luego sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, que de a poco se tornaba apasionado. Claro que todo buen momento llegaba a su fin y se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, sus frentes estaban unidas. Hitomi tenía miedo de abrir los ojos por lo sucedido, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sin embargo, no encontró ningún rastro de molestia en la expresión de su novio.

-¿Estás molesto? -preguntó, nerviosa. Recibió una sonrisa reconfortante y una negativa, por lo que sonrió y le dio un beso corto.

Tomó la mano de Kyoichi y entrelazó sus dedos mientras caminaban hacia el interior del estadio. Una vez dentro, ignorando a Miyu, Makoto fue la primera en acercarse a ellos, después la siguieron sus amigos. La pelinegra notó enseguida los ojos cristalinos de la platinada.

-Hermano, ¿qué le hiciste? -inquirió, algo molesta.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces? -el rubio la agarró del brazo y la atrajo bruscamente a él, aunque no fue su intención ser bruto.

-Mira atrás mío -susurró en su oído. Su hermana observó disimuladamente a la ramera que lo miraba a través de los lentes de sol.

-Esa chica iba con Taiga el día que te accidentaste -susurró de vuelta, a lo que su hermano asintió hastiado.

-Ése es el problema -dicho ésto, se alejó del grupo con Hitomi.

Los niños los miraban confundidos, pero Makoto, al igual que su cuñada, tampoco sabía que pensar.

* * *

La primera carrera del bloque A fue entre Tasuku de Hyper Brain y Kyoichi Shido. Apenas empezó la carrera, Kyoichi rebasó a Tasuku con una velocidad increíble, ni siquiera el último pudo rebasarlo, cosa que desilusionó a su equipo. Obviamente, Kyoichi fue el vencedor.

La segunda carrera fue entre Makoto y un biker desconocido que parecía algún monje (?). La pelinegra seguía los pasos de su hermano y quería ganar como él. La pista fue en un parque de diversiones, algo complicado por los obstáculos y las curvas, pero al final, la niña ganó.

La última carrera era de Sho contra Shadow. El sitio donde se efectuaba la carrera era en un subterráneo, sobre las vías del tren, la preferencia de Shadow, por la absoluta oscuridad. Incluso el castaño se asustó ya que su oponente apareció de la nada entre las sombras.

El chico tuvo cualquier problema en la pista ya que no veía nada, y cada vez que intentaba rebasar a Shadow, éste pateaba su bicicleta y le ponía otras trampas, como cambiar posición de rieles, de modo que Sho tuvo que pasar por un tren para no retrasarse.

El resultado fue que sólo se oía el ruido de los neumáticos de Sho, ni siquiera los de Shadow se oían, por lo que se subió a un riel, pues esa era la táctica, y lo rebasó. Shadow saltó en un intento de atacarlo, pero el castaño lo esquivó y la sombra perdió el equilibrio, para terminar sobre unas cajas.

Sho fue vencedor, como siempre.

Mientras iba caminando con sus amigos, quienes lo iban regañando, la señorita Yuki estaba preocupada porque la siguiente carrera sería entre Makoto y Sho, cuando vio un destello a lo lejos, sobre un edificio.

Todos lograron ver a Gabu, que bajó con su bicicleta por el edificio, dejando un camino de vidrio roto, sorprendiendo a Sho por su fuerza. El pelirrojo aterrizó frente a ellos con un gran impacto, dejando un agujero en el cemento.

-Sho Yamato, espero que hagas entretenido este torneo -espetó el chico, y luego se marchó.

* * *

 **Puto VH1, escuché puras canciones penosas...**

 **La verdad, me costó escribir este capítulo :P no por falta de tiempo, sólo no sabía qué escribir, pero bueno...**

 **En fin, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Creen que Kyoichi fue muy frío con Hitomi? ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? ¿Qué piensan de Miyu? xD A mí me cae mal, pero en una historia, siempre está el antagonista :P**

 **Bueeee... espero que les guste :)**


	22. Inseguridades, ¿mil mentiras?

-Flame Kaiser, Emperador Trueno y Neptuno pasarán a la siguiente etapa -pensó Gabu, en voz alta y con una sonrisa socarrona-. Tienen que mostrar sus habilidades o no sería divertido.

-No te confíes -habló Taiga de repente, ya que su hermano no había notado que estaba ahí-, ellos seguirán avanzando -dijo mientras subía las escaleras mecánicas para llegar a la plataforma donde siempre se reunían a hablar.

-Vamos, Taiga, te di ventaja para que arregles tus asuntos pendientes con Koei -lo encaró el pelirrojo-, no me vayas a fallar.

El pelinegro apretó los puños por el cinismo de su hermano. En ese momento, creyó que tenía bien merecido que sus mejores amigos le dieran la espalda.

-Dile a los encargados de la batalla entre Sho Yamato y Makoto Shido que la carrera se llevará a cabo en las ruinas del Oeste -informó Gabu.

* * *

Frente al estadio, los niños junto con la señorita Yuki veían en la pantalla la información de la carrera entre Makoto y Sho. Si empezó por la carrera de dos mejores amigos, donde el hermano de la niña estaba en el mismo grupo, era de suponer que Gabu lo hizo a propósito para que tuvieran diferencias o algo por el estilo.

Sho no se veía preocupado por la carrera, ya que debía admitir que Makoto era muy fuerte y quería intentarlo. Sin embargo, Makoto sí se sentía insegura de pelear contra uno de sus mejores amigos.

El aviso de Bonnie por el megáfono hizo que el castaño cayera en la cuenta de que iba a empezar otra batalla de Kyoichi, por lo que entró corriendo al lugar, seguido de Kakeru y el búho. Yuki se reía por su actitud, luego notó la expresión preocupada de la pelinegra. Ella le contó lo que pensaba, que quizás Gabu quería arruinar su amistad, cosa que podía ser verdad.

-Los bikers que ganen la batalla pueden quedarse con todos los emblemas de su oponente -dijo Yuki-, y lo que Gabu quiere es quedarse con sus emblemas, más el de Flame Kaiser.

Ambas mujeres estaban desde un sitio a lo alto de las gradas, viendo la batalla, en la que obviamente, Kyoichi ganó con mucha ventaja. Sho estaba en primera fila viendo la carrera, desgarrándose la garganta por apoyar al rubio y dejando sordo a Kakeru (?).

Hitomi también estaba viendo la batalla. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver el resultado, pero se borró al ver a Miyu a unos metros de ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su semblante cambió a uno preocupado; tal vez se equivocaba al desconfiar de su novio, pero la castaña, como nunca antes había pasado, le hacía sentir insegura.

Más tarde, Sho y Kakeru buscaban al rubio y a Makoto. Ésta última se encontraba con su hermano, felicitándolo por su triunfo, aunque él no alardeaba sobre eso y le sacó en cara la carrera que tenía contra Sho.

Por un momento, Makoto se sintió feliz de que por fin él aceptara sus habilidades, luego volteó a mirar a un rincón, donde Hitomi se encontraba sentada con el semblante cabizbajo, por lo que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? Últimamente te veo deprimida -dijo la pelinegra. La platinada la miró unos segundos, para finalmente suspirar y posar la vista sobre su novio, que en esos momentos, estaba hablando con Yuki-. ¿Te hizo algo?

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada -admitió Hitomi-, pero con esa chica detrás de él me siento insegura.

-¿Y se lo has dicho?

-Estoy segura que lo sabe -su cuñada suspiró.

-Hitomi, conozco muy bien a mi hermano -dijo la niña, recibiendo la mirada de la platinada-. Sé que él te ama, se le nota cuando te mira -miró a su hermano-, y no creo que sea capaz de engañarte, mucho menos con una chica como ella, qué bajo caería.

-Pero...

-Hitomi, ¿qué pasa? Tú no eres así -sonrió divertida. Hitomi también sonrió a medias-. Tal vez no te dice nada porque no le importa esa chica.

-Eso me dijo.

-¿Ves?

La chica sonrió más tranquila, contagiando a la pelinegra. Luego de un rato, se levantaron y se acercaron al rubio y la pelirrosa. Ésta última sonrió, pero Kyoichi miró fijamente a Hitomi, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Ella se mordió el labio.

Yuki y Makoto se alejaron para que tuvieran más privacidad, y de todas formas, la pelirrosa tenía una propuesta para la pelinegra... no una propuesta de matrimonio, claro (?).

La platinada le sostenía la mirada, tratando de transmitirle de esa forma que nada le pasaba. Sin embargo, Kyoichi no se tragó ese cuento, la conocía muy bien. La chica frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa y tierna.

-Suelta la sopa -dijo.

-Miyu estaba viendo la carrera -dijo la platinada, algo nerviosa. Era difícil resistirse a la mirada desafiante de su novio.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por ella -Hitomi sonrió a medias.

-Lo siento.

El rubio sonrió y la besó, a lo que ella correspondió feliz y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Las otras dos mujeres sonrieron a la escena, mientras que Sho, Kakeru y Hosuke, que habían llegado hacía un rato, estaban estupefactos, aunque era lo más lógico considerando que se enteraron unos días atrás y no los conocían de toda la vida.

-Todavía me sorprende que sean novios -dijo Sho. Makoto rió.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Hitomi? -preguntó Hosuke.

-Nada importante -mintió Makoto. No iba a contarles que Hitomi se sentía insegura por culpa de una chica que había pertenecido a Shark Tooth, además, considerando cómo eran de lerdos, no lo entenderían.

-Pues volviendo al tema -intervino Sho-. ¿Cómo es eso de que la señorita Yuki va a ser tu mecánica?

-Bueno, siempre quise ver a Neptuno de cerca -dijo la pelirrosa, sonriendo con traviesa inocencia.

-Prepárense, Kakeru también tendrá competencia -dijo Hitomi, divertida. Todos rieron, menos Sho y Kakeru... y el búho, por supuesto.

Más tarde, fueron a las ruinas donde se efectuaría la carrera, claro que por separado; Sho iba con Kakeru y Makoto iba con Yuki y Hosuke, que se había teletransportado (?)... nah, mentira, simplemente quiso acompañarlas. Todos estaban en la misma labor de investigar el terreno y los obstáculos para hacer los arreglos a las bicicletas.

Kakeru estaba preocupado por los arreglos que haría Yuki, ya que ella era muy lista y por eso llevaba mucha más ventaja. De seguro se sentía un alíen al lado de ella.

Mientras tanto, Yuki tanteaba el terreno, zapateaba en algunos lugares e iba anotando datos en una libreta, también notó que en algunos lugares corría viento y en otros no. Se le ocurrió una idea e invitó a Makoto a comer, pensando también en que quizás tendría hambre, por lo que fueron a la ciudad en busca de algún local de comida. Incluso en ese lugar, el viento era fuerte, tal y como se le ocurrió a la pelirrosa.

Yuki compró un par de brochetas y le dio una a Makoto. Incluso Hosuke disfrutaba de un plato de brochetas. La mujer le preguntó a la dueña del local sobre el viento, incluso unos hombres que estaban algo pasados de copas le dieron información, que ella anotó en la libreta. Makoto descubrió que habían ido a ese lugar por información.

Esa misma tarde, en el sitio donde empezaba la carrera, Kakeru hacía los arreglos a Flame Kaiser y Sho lo observaba, cuando apareció la pelinegra, pidiéndoles que le dieran espacio para correr. La señorita Yuki iba detrás de ella, con su típica sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, pero en esos momentos, Kakeru no sabía qué pensar.

La pelirrosa llevaba un cronómetro para tomar el tiempo que demoraba Makoto en hacer la carrera, haciendo que Sho se entusiasmara y también quisiera hacerlo. Cuando Makoto acabó, llegó el turno del castaño, y cuando terminó su carrera, junto con Kakeru se sorprendieron al ver que Makoto superaba a Sho por cuatro milésimas.

Y no terminaba ahí, Yuki los puso más nerviosos cuando les mostró un extraño objeto que dijo que aumentaba la velocidad. Sin ser ni siquiera el momento de la batalla definitiva, Sho ya estaba preocupado de que lo iba a derrotar su propia mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, ambos mecánicos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien en la batalla.

* * *

El tan esperado momento había llegado, y ambos amigos, que en ese momento eran rivales, ya estaban en el punto de partida, y varios viendo la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del bosque, Hitomi se encontraba acostada en el césped con la vista en el cielo azul sin ningún rastro de nubes. No había querido ver la carrera porque quería estar un momento a solas, además de que temía volver a encontrar a Miyu. La chica castaña no perdía ni una oportunidad de coquetearle a su novio, hasta tenía el descaro de hacerlo frente a ella.

Sabía que podía confiar en Kyoichi, pero no sabía qué pensar cuando le decía que entre Miyu y él no había nada, que nunca la buscaba, que ella siempre lo buscaba, y que era una puta necesitada. Kyoichi hasta le tenía el apodo de "zorra", cosa que hizo reír a Hitomi un momento, pero ahora no sabía si lo decía en serio.

Incluso sentía que en todos los años que duró su amistad, había conocido una de las muchas facetas que tenía, y quizás no la verdadera.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse, pero ella ni se molestó en mirar a la persona.

-Kyoichi, te dije que no te preocuparas -habló.

-No soy Kyoichi -respondió una voz femenina, que a la platinada le resultaba insoportable.

Se incorporó de modo que quedó sentada y miró a la dueña de la voz, que no era nadie más ni menos que Miyu Aibara. No quería verla, de hecho, no quería saber nada de ella, por lo que simplemente volteó y no le dijo nada.

-Oye, es de mala educación dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca -dijo Miyu, cínica.

-Mira quién habla de educación, la perra que coquetea a alguien estando su novia al frente -ironizó la platinada.

-Tal vez, pero a tu chico no parece molestarle.

Aquel comentario la provocó, se levantó furiosa a encararla, pero a la castaña no pareció intimidarla.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? -espetó-. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con un chico que no te hace caso?

-Ay, cariño -dijo Miyu, con una falsa mueca de lástima y posando una mano en el hombro de Hitomi.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí! -la apartó de un manotazo.

-¿En serio crees que un chico como él, guapo, rubio, ojos verdes, el cuerpo ideal, buen hermano...?

-¡Cállate! -la interrumpió, pero eso no la detuvo.

-¿... se fijaría en una mosquita muerta como tú?, ¿alguien que necesita su total atención para ser feliz?

-¡Tú no conoces a Kyoichi!

-No hay necesidad de conocerlo de toda la vida para saber que para él eres una carga.

En ese punto, las lágrimas brotaron sin parar de los ojos marrones de Hitomi. ¿De verdad Kyoichi la engañaba?, ¿en serio era una carga para él?

Recordó las palabras de Makoto el día anterior, después de la batalla de su novio: _"Él te ama, se le nota cuando te mira"_. Makoto era su hermana, lo conocía al revés y al derecho, pero ¿por qué dudaba de que fuera verdad? ¿Acaso quiso ilusionarla y realmente el rubio no la amaba?

La castaño alzó las comisuras de sus labios pintados de rojo en una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué harás ahora? -cuestionó-. ¿En serio fuiste tan estúpida?

-¡Cállate! -escupió la platinada.

-¿Sólo eso sabes decir? -siguió provocándola-. ¿En serio le creíste todas veces que estuvo contigo, diciéndote que te amaba? -Hitomi soltó un sollozo-. ¿En serio creíste todas sus palabras, sin saber que él era igual que todos? "Tómalo o déjalo".

Hitomi se calmaba de a poco, pese a que sus lágrimas seguían empapando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Recordó cuando lo conoció, crecieron juntos, que antes de ser novios, eran parejas para los proyectos o los bailes en el instituto, su mayor confidente y amigo incondicional; cuando murió su madre y él en ningún momento la dejó sola, cuando él tenía problemas y ella le prestaba su hombro para llorar, su primer beso, y un millón de promesas detrás.

No sabía quién era peor, o Taiga, por decepcionarlos, o Kyoichi, porque probablemente le mintió. "Probablemente" porque no sabía si creerle a Miyu.

- _¡Llegaron a la meta!_ -se escuchó la voz de Bonnie a unos metros-. _¡Y el ganador es Sho Yamato y su Flame Kaiser!_

Miyu sonrió a medias.

-Supongo que tu _novio_ estuvo viendo la carrera de su querida hermanita -se burló-. ¿Dónde quedaste tú?

La platinada tragó saliva, y sin decirle nada, empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lugar donde no tenga que ver tu cara de perra.

Siguió caminando, ignorando los llamados de la "zorra", como le llamaba Kyoichi. Cuando cruzó el bosque, no lo encontró. Supuso que había salido al encuentro con su hermana, por lo que se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaba la meta, sintiendo las miradas de la gente encima, pero a ella no le importaba que la vieran llorar o dar lástima, sólo quería explicaciones, oír por milésima vez que lo que decía Miyu era mentira y esta vez, creer que le decían la verdad.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Pobre chica.

-Debe haberle pasado algo realmente malo para estar así.

-¿Ella no es la novia de Kyoichi Shido?

Con ese último comentario, Hitomi se encogió, pero se mantuvo firme y siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar, y efectivamente Kyoichi estaba ahí. No quería verlo, pero quería respuestas y saber si eran de verdad, por lo que se acercó lentamente a él, recibiendo las miradas preocupadas de todos los presentes, pero sólo le importaba hablar con su _novio_.

-¿Y esa cara? -inquirió el rubio.

-Dime la verdad -fue muy directa, y tragó saliva antes de hablar-. ¿Me engañaste con Miyu?

Los niños y la señorita Yuki miraron sorprendidos a Kyoichi, que también parecía confundido por la pregunta, pero en fin, era responder sí o no.

-No.

-¿Seguro? -volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué mierda te dijo la zorra?

-¡Responde!

-¡Ya lo hice!

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa? -intervino Makoto. Ella estaba segura de que su hermano no había engañado a Hitomi.

-Vaya, ¿ahora niegas lo que tuvimos? -inquirió otra persona, que nuevamente era Miyu, con las mejillas empapadas.

-¿Es verdad? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Qué bajo has caído -volvió a hablar Miyu, acercándose a él-. Después de todo lo que hice por ti, ¿así me pagas? -lo miró a través de las gafas oscuras-. Eres un verdadero hijo de...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha la calló, y sus lentes de sol cayeron al suelo. Miró al rubio frente a ella, tenía una expresión molesta. Hitomi y los demás se sorprendieron cuando Kyoichi le pegó a Miyu, y es que nunca pensaron que él tratara mal a la gente, sobre todo a las mujeres, pero al parecer, las zorras eran la excepción.

-¿Quién mierda estaría contigo si eres más zorra que mi mamá? -espetó el rubio.

Bien, la pesadilla de Sho y Kakeru se cumplió, era la primera vez que veían a Kyoichi tan enfadado.

-Tu amigo Taiga, quizás -sonrió cínica-. ¿Acaso miento?

-Mira quién es la hija de puta ahora.

Hitomi no soportó más y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Será mejor que vayas con ella -sugirió Makoto. Su hermano sólo la miró, esperando que dijera algo más-. Sé que no eres capaz.

Kyoichi dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Emperador Trueno, pero la castaña lo detuvo.

-¿Me vas a dejar así? -inquirió la chica. El rubio no dudó en volver a golpearla para que lo soltara.

-Vuelve a hacerla llorar y me vas a conocer -la amenazó.

Sin más, se marchó, dejando atónitos a los niños, menos a su hermana.

Hitomi miraba el atardecer desde una colina, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Su ira se fue disipando lentamente, pero el dolor de sus dudas seguía ahí. Se preguntaba si Kyoichi alguna vez sería capaz de golpearla como hizo con Miyu, pero quizás, si las cosas no eran como la ex miembro de Shark Tooth decía, nunca recibiría un golpe, porque al parecer la chica había mentido para arruinar su relación.

Un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Volteó y vio a Kyoichi de pie detrás de ella. No sabía cómo mirarlo después de lo ocurrido.

-¿A quién le crees? -inquirió.

El corazón de Hitomi se encogió, ya que sintió el dolor en sus palabras. Desvió la mirada, sin decir nada, pero ya era un hecho que le creía a él. Se quería golpear la cabeza, sintiéndose idiota por sus inseguridades. Vio de soslayo cómo se sentaba a su lado, y ella todavía no sabía cómo mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, lo hizo y pudo sentir que su corazón volvía a latir al ver su rostro iluminado por el sol.

-Quiero que me digas, con lujo de detalles, qué fue lo que te dijo.

Así fue cómo accedió a contarle desde principio hasta fin todo lo que había pasado, su novio tenía toda su atención en ella. Cuando terminó de contarle la historia, ambos se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo para Hitomi.

-Hitomi, la conocí hace menos de una semana, ¿en serio creíste ese cuento? -esa pregunta le recordó a todas las cosas que le dijo Miyu.

-¿Cómo sé que la conocías y no la recordabas? -inquirió la platinada.

-La habría mencionado al menos una vez -Hitomi quiso golpearse nuevamente-. No te golpees -ella hizo un puchero que lo hizo sonreír.

-Pudiste tener miles de amigos.

-¿Qué amigos, Hitomi? -quiso reír por el comentario-. Taiga y tú son los únicos amigos que tengo, aunque con lo que pasó, ya no sé qué pensar de él -Hitomi soltó una risita.

-Lo siento -bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, luego sintió que le acariciaba la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar.

-No hace falta.

La platinada sonrió, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de su novio. Acercó su rostro al de él y sus labios se fundieron en un beso dulce y cargado de amor, siendo el sol, que ya casi desaparecía, y las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer, los únicos testigos de ese momento.

* * *

 **Y aquí un nuevo cap :v me salió más largo de lo que pensé :P dilemas de una mujer (?) y de un hombre, en caso de ser sensible o gay (?) xD**

 **La próxima semana estaré de vacaciones, así que creo que actualizaré más seguido :P dependiendo de la inspiración xD**

 **Mientras tanto, una hueona tiene que estudiar Biología, Inglés y terminar el puto mural del curso -.- me fue como el forro en la prueba de Historia, y yo estudiando como china -.-' y desventajas de dibujar bien, o de ser la "mejor dibujante del curso", como escuché por ahí :P**

 **NIÑOS, DIBUJAD MONITOS DE PALO, ES LO MEJOR! (?) ok ya**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Quieren matar a alguien? Tienen todo el derecho :D incluso si es a mí :D (?)**

 **Y Zasa-chan18, sí, me gusta Shingeki ^^ y mis compañeros son tan fanáticos también que hasta tocan el opening en clase de Música :v**

 **Akira Kray: ya verás qué pasará 7u7**

 **Chao chao!**


	23. ¡Hammer Head! Espera, ¡¿qué!

Luego del espectáculo de Miyu frente a los niños, quienes todavía estaban sorprendidos por el golpe que le dio Kyoichi, no volvieron a verla. La castaña desapareció en cuanto Kyoichi se fue.

Los niños observaban la batalla de Taiga Samejima contra Gen. Ambos iban a la par, hasta que Taiga consiguió ventaja al ser las curvas su especialidad. Gen no pudo rebasarlo lo que restó de la carrera, por lo que Taiga resultó ganador. Los miembros de Shark Tooth, incluyendo a los Cuatro Incompetentes, lo animaban con carteles y toda la parafernalia (?), mientras la pequeña Rin se frustraba por el fracaso de su padre, quien luego apareció a su lado, con la sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

La presencia de Taiga llamó su atención. El pelinegro tenía una mirada seria que resultaba hasta intimidante, pero luego sonrió, eran de esas sonrisas que inspiraban confianza, aunque los niños no sabían qué pensar, menos Makoto, que sabía que él era el mejor amigo de su hermano y algo había pasado entre ellos, que sospechaba, era culpa del caprichoso hermano que tenía el pelinegro.

-Al parecer, la suerte estuvo de mi lado -dijo Taiga.

-No, ganaste gracias a tus habilidades -dijo Gen, con una sonrisa, que el pelinegro le devolvió y luego miró a Sho.

-Veo que estás avanzando sin problemas.

-Sí, pronto será la final del Grupo A -dijo Sho, sonriendo, como siempre.

-Que no se te olvide que después vamos a competir.

-Espero que así sea.

Sin decir nada más, el chico dio media vuelta para irse, al mismo tiempo en que Rin le sacaba la lengua en señal de resentimiento, pero su padre la reprendió. Incluso de espaldas, pudo sentir el odio de la niña, y se mostró impasible cuando Gen dijo que era uno de los mejores bikers con los que había competido, a pesar de que él creía que le faltaba mucho todavía.

Se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada hacia una pendiente que no tenía mucha altura desde donde estaba. Ahí vio a los dos rubios con los que había formado una amistad de años, y su mandíbula se tensó al cruzar miradas con Kyoichi. El rubio tenía una mirada fría y venenosa, sus ojos verdes todavía tenían ese brillo de decepción que vio la última vez que hablaron, cuando prefirió a su hermano sobre ellos, y de cierto modo, su corazón se encogió; Kyoichi sabía cómo hacer sentir mal a la gente. Hitomi también parecía decepcionada, pero no como su novio; ella estaba más preocupada de si las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Kyoichi le sostuvo la mirada hasta el momento en que agarró la mano de su novia para marcharse.

Taiga alejó esa imagen de su mente y siguió caminando, ignorando el aviso de Bonnie sobre la próxima carrera entre Arthur, el pintor torpe que pasó la prueba en el último segundo, y Sayaka Nostradamus, una clarividente que creía todas las tonterías que le decía su bola de cristal (?).

Con tantas idioteces que ella decía, los niños la miraban como si necesitara que la llevaran a un psiquiátrico. Ni siquiera Sho la superaba en estupidez.

-Dicen que ella consulta al oráculo para hacer los ajustes adecuados y así ganar la carrera -dijo Kakeru, con una gota en la nuca.

El pintor era agradable, pero la gordinflona mujer con vestido violeta, un velo blanco sobre su cabello castaño, y con un montón de joyería colgada de su cuello, en sus muñecas, dedos, hasta en su frente, lo denigraba, le decía que el color verde fue el peor color que pudo elegir para ese día y le presentó su bicicleta naranja con un montón de calcomanías tipo Feng Shui, Illuminati, Alá (?) Ok no, pero se entiende la idea.

 _Estrellas que brillan en el cielo. ¡Oh, Diosa del destino! Espíritus protectores del viento y la luz, bríndenme la victoria y acaben con el mal y la ira. Invoco a las almas guerreras para que estén de mi parte. ¡Escuchen mi petición, dondequiera que estén!_

Sip, efectivamente había perdido la cabeza.

¿Hace falta decir que ocurrió? Arthur ganó la carrera fácilmente, ya que Sayaka llevaba su bola de cristal que se cayó y la loca se tropezó apenas empezó la batalla. Eso impresionó a Sho, que pensó que debía ser un biker excelente aunque no lo vio cruzar la línea de meta, pero descartó la idea cuando el sujeto cayó hacia atrás.

Todos se reían por esa ridícula caída, pero entre la gente, estaba la señorita Yuki, con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos violetas.

La próxima batalla sería entre Arthur y Taiga.

* * *

Sho practicaba su velocidad en la bicicleta con una máquina de ejercicio, aunque cada vez la velocidad disminuía por su cansancio, pero se detuvo cuando, junto a sus amigos, escucharon una familiar carcajada burlona y caminaron hasta el lugar de donde provenía para ver a Sayaka peleando con Arthur, más bien, obligándolo a que la acompañara a la oficina administrativa del torneo para que renunciara a la siguiente batalla y ella ocupara su lugar.

Claro, la anciana estaba tan loca que Sho y sus amigos tuvieron que salir en defensa del pintor, incluso el castaño la retó a una batalla, que ella rechazó por las tonterías del destino y bla bla bla, y luego se marchó a la velocidad de un leopardo. Arthur les resultó bastante agradable que incluso pasó la tarde con ellos.

Por alguna razón, Sho no se tragaba el cuento de que fuera un simple pintor.

El platinado se fue con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar y corrió con un balde de pintura en una mano. Más tarde, mientras pintaba la pared de una casa, sintió la presencia de alguien, a la que reconoció como la señorita Yuki. Hablaron como amigos de toda la vida, sobre el torneo, Sho y su próxima batalla, hasta que la pelirrosa desapareció en el momento justo en que el que vivía en esa pequeña casa se asomaba por la ventana a regañar a Arthur. Yuki pudo escuchar que, por caer hacia atrás con la escalera y balde, el sujeto no le pagaría.

Sobre un edificio, a una distancia prudente, Hitomi había observado la escena, absolutamente todo, con caída y lo demás (?). Ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Yuki y Arthur se conocieran, también sospechaba de que fuera un pintor. Por lo menos, para alguien, cuyo instinto frente a desconocidos era casi inequívoco, era lo más seguro que el chico sí tuviera grandes habilidades y andaba de encubierto.

Pensar en eso le recordó a cuando era la "musulmana" junto a su novio. Claro que él no usaba una bufanda que cubría su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? -ella volteó a ver a Kyoichi, que ya había llegado a su lado y fijó la mirada en el platinado que seguía en el piso con el dueño de la casa regañándolo.

-Pensaba -respondió Hitomi-. Verlo me recuerda a cuando íbamos de encubierto.

-¿La musulmana y el mercenario? -la platinada rió-. Admítelo, parecía mercenario.

-Tal vez -dejó de reír.

-Él no es pintor, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -lo miró.

-No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta -dijo Kyoichi, encogiéndose de hombros-. Debe ser alguien muy importante para pasar desapercibido frente a Shark Tooth.

Hitomi supo que las palabras de su novio tenían sentido, además, si él conocía a la señorita Yuki, lo más lógico era que hubiera algo detrás.

-Oye, ¿qué pasará con Taiga? -preguntó. El rubio tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es nuestro mejor amigo -se encogió de hombros-, creo que ustedes deben arreglar sus problemas -lo miró, y notó gracias a la luz del sol sus ojos cristalinos-. Sé que estás molesto, yo también lo estoy, pero no es normal que tu mejor amigo te golpee, ¿o sí?

Kyoichi recordó lo que pasó el mismo día que la nube oscura los arrastró a la Zona X. No sabían con exactitud qué había pasado, puesto que Taiga era el único que tenía la respuesta de por qué se había alejado de ellos, pero ese mismo día, antes de ver la nube, los tres habían conversado, aunque no en buenos términos. Los que más discutieron fueron Kyoichi y Taiga, Hitomi estaba al lado de su novio, sin saber qué hacer, y quizás no hizo falta. El pelinegro les dijo tantas cosas hirientes que el rubio, aquel chico al que consideraba su mejor amigo, terminó golpeándolo para que se callara.

Taiga nunca olvidó la mirada dolida de su mejor amigo, supo en ese momento que había cometido un grave error, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás. No sabía que había sido peor; o el golpe, o que sus amigos le dieran la espalda.

-¿Hablarás con él? -la voz de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió lentamente.

-Cuando lo vea.

-Hoy lo viste y no lo hiciste.

-Tal vez porque sigue siendo miembro de esa organización de mierda.

Hitomi lo vio dar media vuelta y alejarse antes de echar un último vistazo hacia donde estaba Arthur, pero el platinado ya no se encontraba ahí. Sin más, corrió detrás de su novio y lo abrazó por detrás, deteniéndolo.

-Quita esa carita enfadada -dijo haciendo un puchero. Kyoichi sonrió y se soltó del abrazo, volteando hacia ella; resultaba gracioso que no hiciera falta bajar la cabeza para mirarla porque sus ojos estaban a la misma altura.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que las manos de su novio se posaban en su cintura, y la distancia entre sus rostros fue nula cuando sus labios se tocaron. El beso duró unos segundos y luego se separaron, y la mano de Hitomi pasó a la mejilla de Kyoichi, acariciándola con delicadeza y delineó sus labios con la yema de su pulgar.

-¿Qué pasó con Miyu? -preguntó. El rubio sonrió a medias.

-Olvídala -la sonrisa que le dedicó su novia se le contagió y se volvieron a besar.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Creo que alguna vez lo escuché -bromeó su novio, sacándole una risa.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, demostrando todo el amor que se sentían el uno al otro.

* * *

El día de la carrera entre Taiga y Arthur, los niños y Yuki miraban desde las gradas la pista, compuesta de muchos atajos y obstáculos, lo que probablemente le daría ventaja al pelinegro.

Antes de que empezara la batalla, ambos rivales cruzaron unas pocas palabras, luego cada uno se preparó y se ensimismó en sus propios asuntos.

Al empezar, los niños notaron la presencia de Sayaka Nostradamus y sospecharon que tramaba algo, por lo que Sho fue en busca de su Flame Kaiser y siguió a los competidores y la infiltrada en la pista. Ya que no habían cámaras en ese lugar, no tendría problemas por meterse.

Los oponentes iban por un túnel, Taiga llevaba la delantera, pero se frustraba al ver que no podía alejarse de Arthur. En eso, Sayaka apareció y saltó, empujando al platinado y haciendo que perdiera ventaja. Después se metió Sho, sólo faltaba la Yakuza, la mafia rusa y estamos (?). La primera en quejarse fue Sayaka... bueno, fue la única, los otros dos más bien estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición.

-¡Yo seré la finalista del grupo B, ¿me escucharon, tontos?! -exclamó la guatona Candy* (?)-. ¡Y a todo aquel que trate de detenerme lo haré pedazos!

-¡Está prohibido interferir en la batalla Idaten! -increpó Sho-. ¡Arthur, Taiga, yo me encargaré de esta señora!

-¡¿SEÑORA?! -se quejó la mujer-. ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?! ¡SI APENAS TENGO VEINTE AÑOS! -en las pupilas de Sho estaba grabado el número 20 por tan extraña respuesta.

-¡No es cierto! -claro, por no estar atento al camino, chocó cómicamente contra un pilar y su bicicleta siguió andando (?).

Entre los tres que quedaban, continuaron la batalla, aunque una estaba de colada. Taiga saltó de una rampa mientras que Sayaka rebasaba al pintor para hacer lo mismo, pero falló y estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza de no ser porque Arthur saltó justo a tiempo para atraparla y dejarla en el suelo. Los niños corrieron hasta ellos, sorprendidos por lo hábil que fue Arthur, quien al no poder ocultarse más, se quitó las gafas y la ropa de pintor, revelando a un guapo caballero de brillante armadura, literalmente. Al verlo, la guatona Candy se sonrojó, mientras que los niños se sorprendieron el doble.

Sin perder más tiempo, el caballero volvió a la carrera, demostrando sus verdaderas habilidades.

Taiga iba llegando a la meta, esquivando todos los obstáculos mediante una serie de Slalom en un terreno ascendente. Trató de apresurarse, pero finalmente, el platinado resultó vencedor. Sin embargo, admitió su derrota y le entregó su emblema al caballero, también advirtiéndole sobre su próximo oponente. Arthur también lo felicitó por sus habilidades, a lo que él sonrió antes de marcharse.

La señorita Yuki les explicó que Arthur era dueño de la sexta bicicleta Idaten, llamada Hammer Head, cuya especialidad era el terreno en ascenso y tenía tanta resistencia que podía romper cualquier clase de obstáculo. También les explicó que se mantuvo en anonimato bajo la apariencia de pintor para no ser atrapado por Shark Tooth.

Luego de eso, Arthur volvió a su faceta de encubierto y se fue corriendo, no sin antes despedirse y prometiendo que se volverían a ver. Sayaka quedó tan hipnotizada por su belleza que corrió tras él a lo fangirl (?). A los chicos les bajó una gota por la nuca, sin duda era un caso perdido.

* * *

 ***Guatona Candy: es una comedia de mi país, donde un tipo gordo hace de travesti vestido como Ricitos de Oro (?) bien, no tanto, pero la hueá es que usa un vestido tipo Minnie Mouse sin lunares y una peluca rubia xD**

 **Me fue más o menos con el mural, pero ñe :P ya estoy acostumbrada xD pero espero que me vaya bien en Biología D:**

 **Aquí otro cap, que al parecer en el anterior querían matar a cierta personita XDDDD peeeeeero... no puedo decir si Miyu morirá porque sería spoiler :3 y no todos aman el spoiler :3 pero yo sí! muahahahaha! (?) ok ya**

 **Lo siento, Zasa-chan18, tendrás que seguir leyendo :3 xD**

 **Pos eso... chao chao!**


	24. ¡Sho vs Kyoichi! ¿Técnica especial?

Lo más lógico era que Gabu pudiera ver toda la carrera entre su hermano y el pintor bueno para nada, como acostumbraba a llamarlo. De hecho, la vio, vio absolutamente toda la carrera, incluso reprodujo unas veinte mil veces el vídeo, sintiendo cómo la ira lo carcomía, pero siempre sonreía cínicamente.

-Él no es cualquier biker -dijo Taiga.

-¿No es muy tarde para pretextos? -inquirió el pelirrojo.

-¡Sólo mira su forma de correr! -apuntó a la pantalla, en la que se proyectaba la última etapa de la carrera, cuando Arthur rompió varias rocas hasta llegar a la meta-. Si sigues subestimándolo, Koei perderá en la siguiente batalla.

Gabu se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla. Estaba harto de que su hermano fracasara, estaba harto de pretextos, estaba harto de todo, hasta de su hermano. Sin embargo, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien, iré a investigar -concluyó.

* * *

En el estadio, Bonnie hablaba como siempre al micrófono, anunciando la próxima batalla entre Sho Yamato y Kyoichi Shido, que sería la final del bloque A. La batalla sería en medio de un bosque, que según dijo, tenía muchas sorpresas.

Los niños ya se habían reunido junto a Yuki en el lugar donde sería la batalla. Parte de la pista era de terreno descendente, por lo que Kakeru se alegró, ya que era la especialidad de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, también habían obstáculos por todos lados, lo que daba el aspecto a una prueba de Trial, lo que era la especialidad de Kyoichi, de modo que ambos estaban al mismo nivel.

Ahí fue cuando notaron que Sho estaba muy callado, ya que estaba tan ensimismado con su carrera contra su más fuerte rival que no estaba atento a lo que decían sus amigos. El hecho de que por fin iba a competir contra el hermano mayor de Makoto lo emocionaba, ya que la batalla anterior no pudieron terminarla por culpa de Koei y uno resultó gravemente herido.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba apoyado contra un árbol, escuchando la charla emotiva del castaño (?), quien como siempre, estaba seguro de que le ganaría, a pesar de que él no era cualquier rival, o sea, estaban hablando de una competencia contra un chico que había ganado varias competencias y que incluso era un Genio para todo aquel que lo conocía.

-¿Realmente podrás lograrlo? -inquirió, recibiendo al instante, todas las miradas.

-¡Sí, te lo voy a demostrar! -exclamó Sho, sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Lo siento, pero conozco a la perfección tu estrategia.

-Yo también conozco cada una de tus técnicas -Sho trató de disimular su desconcierto por aquel comentario, aunque no funcionó, era tan transparente que se le notaba el enojo.

-¿Seguro? -lo desafió el rubio, sorprendiendo a Sho y Kakeru. Makoto estaba más bien preocupada-. Sólo te mostré unos cuantos trucos.

-Espera, ¡¿aún tienes más?!

-¡No te preocupes, Sho, él sólo quiere ponerte nervioso antes de la carrera! -lo defendió Hosuke, acercándose al rubio-. ¡Confiesa, confiesa!

Kyoichi no había notado la presencia del búho hasta que estuvo cerca de él, por lo cual trató de alejarlo y al no lograrlo, corrió lejos del grupo, no sin antes advertirle a Sho que se preparara. El castaño trató de detenerlo, pero no consiguió respuesta.

-Definitivamente no les gustan las aves -dijo Kakeru, sonriendo con una gota en la nuca.

-Fue por una mala experiencia -dijo Makoto, con una expresión preocupada, recibiendo las miradas de sus amigos-. Como yo era pequeña, no lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque mi madre me contó que, cuando él era un niño, lo atacaron unas aves.

Los niños se imaginaron a un mini Kyoichi escapando de un millón de Hosuke's.

-¡Yo no lo asusté! -Hosuke disipó la nube de imaginación, molesto por que lo trataran como el culpable de la fobia del rubio, sacándoles risas.

-No es momento de reír -una voz atrajo su atención y vieron a Hitomi, caminando hacia ellos.

-Hitomi -dijo la pelinegra, sorprendida de verla ahí.

-Vaya, te ves mejor de la pelea del otro día -sonrió Sho.

-Como la carrera va a ser en el bosque, hay que tener mucho cuidado con los animales -dijo ignorando los comentarios y el berrinche de Hosuke.

-Lo mejor será tomar medidas -acotó Yuki.

Tras oír eso, una ampolleta se encendió sobre la cabeza de Sho y éste se fue corriendo a quién sabe dónde, lo que sí se sabe es que sus amigos lo siguieron a ver qué estupidez iba a hacer. Al rato después, volvió con un ridículo disfraz de gallina. Kakeru reía por la estupidez, mientras que las dos chicas lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Bueno, él estaba loco, pero Hitomi parecía tranquila mientras su cuñadita se ponía en modo Reina de Corazones queriendo cortarle la cabeza a su mejor amigo.

-¡Ésta es mi súper técnica especial! -exclamó el castaño-. ¡Cuando Shido me vea, temblará y yo aprovecharé...!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es una técnica?! -lo interrumpió una furiosa Makoto-. ¡Sólo es un disfraz de gallina!

-No creo que lo asustes con eso -dijo Kakeru, con una gota en la nuca.

-Ten por seguro que no se asustará -dijo Hitomi-. Al contrario, no creo que quieras verlo enojado y recibir un buen golpe por molestarlo, porque te aseguro, el golpe que le dio el otro día a Miyu es nada comparado a cuando realmente se enoja -el castaño esperó a que dijera algo más-. Es lo que hará si no te quitas ese disfraz.

-¿No funcionará? -preguntó Sho, moviendo graciosamente la cola del disfraz.

-¡Claro que no, quítate eso! -lo regañó Makoto, asustándolo.

Más tarde, fueron a investigar la pista para hacerle los arreglos a la bicicleta, además de ver qué tipo de obstáculos y trampas se encontrarían en el camino. Sho apuntó a un conejo silvestre que apareció de repente, lo que hizo que Kakeru se diera cuenta del sentido que tenían las palabras de Hitomi y la señorita Yuki.

La repentina aparición de Kyoichi los sobresaltó. Resulta que el rubio estaba haciendo un recorrido antes de la carrera, una práctica al fin y al cabo. Sho se quejó por su imprudencia, pero él simplemente les dijo que les pasó por distraídos y siguió con su recorrido. El castaño también se montó en su bicicleta y lo siguió, pero lo perdió de vista, debido a que Kyoichi llevaba más ventaja, mucha más ventaja.

Lo siguió hasta un túnel, y tratando de alcanzarlo, los neumáticos de Flame Kaiser se llenaron de lodo y cayó, ensuciándose completamente, debido a las cañerías oxidadas del lugar de las que caía agua. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya había pasado el túnel sin problema, él le sonrió medio divertido y siguió corriendo, dejándolo atrás. Sho iba a seguirlo cuando notó que en el lodo no habían huellas de sus neumáticos.

Sacó su bicicleta del lodo y corrió de vuelta a donde se encontraban sus amigos para notificarles ese hecho, y ellos lo siguieron enseguida hacia el túnel. Kakeru empezó a analizarlo; el túnel era demasiado largo para llevar a cabo un Wall Ride, ni siquiera con un Bunny Jump se podría pasar ese lugar. Hosuke quiso molestar al castaño diciendo que pudo ser un mago y se teletransportó, cosa que logró. Menos mal que era un ave que podía volar, no quería saber qué podría hacerle si fuera un avestruz o cualquier ave que no volaba, como una gallina, tal como se disfrazó (?).

Hitomi y Makoto estuvieron calladas todo ese rato. Eran las que más conocían a Kyoichi, por lo tanto, debían saber que tenía un truco para pasar ese obstáculo. De todas las técnicas que el Genio de Trial sabía, trataron de recordar algún truco que se les haya pasado porque Kyoichi nunca se los mostró.

-Ya lo entendí -habló por fin la platinada, atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

-Al parecer, mi hermano utiliza una técnica fantástica de Trial -explicó Makoto.

-¿Una técnica fantástica? -inquirió Kakeru.

Makoto recordó todo lo que escuchó sobre esa técnica.

 _-¡Tu hermano es increíble! -exclamaba uno de los amigos de Kyoichi._

 _Era un chico de cabello verde musgo y corto, pero que siempre llevaba cubierto por una gorra blanca con la visera hacia atrás, ojos marrones, y vestía una remera marrón de mangas largas con un pantalón verde._

 _Makoto iba caminando por la calle cuando se lo encontró, y de repente, las miradas de varios se posaron sobre ella. Varios reconocían a la hermanita del Genio de Trial. Su hermano tuvo otra de sus competencias hacía unos días, otra competencia en la que acabó en primer lugar, como siempre. Un biker muy admirado, a decir verdad._

 _-Te felicito, jovencita -dijo un hombre regordete que iba detrás de él-. Tu hermano es realmente admirable._

 _Ella sonrió, siempre sonreía mientras no dijeran nada que cayera mal._

 _-No deja de sorprenderme -dijo el chico, sonriendo ampliamente-. Con la técnica que utilizó, va a llegar a la cima._

 _-Por cierto -habló Makoto-, ¿sabes algo de esa técnica? -el chico pareció sorprenderse-. Es algo que nunca había visto, me preguntaba si..._

 _-Pues... -la interrumpió._

 _-Ese jovencito -escuchó decir a un comerciante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Es tan hábil que siempre va a sorprendernos._

 _-Lo siento, Makoto, no sé nada -se disculpó el chico-. Si supiera, quizás te lo diría, pero su técnica es única._

 _-¿Qué? -la pelinegra abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

 _-Sí, no sé cómo lo hace, pero nadie más puede imitarla -volvió a sonreír-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Eres su joyita, y él es tu ejemplo a seguir, ¿no? -ahí estaba de nuevo esa frase._

 _-Quizás no me diga nada, como siempre -hizo un gracioso puchero, que hizo reír al chico._

 _-Nada pierdes intentando, ya te lo dije, tú eres su joyita._

 _La niña, al escuchar eso, se despidió y corrió en busca de su hermano mayor. Lo buscó por todas partes, sin obtener muy buenos resultados; el rubio no estaba en casa y lo buscó por lugares donde él acostumbraba a estar. Le tomó toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente lo encontró frente al lago, en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa._

 _-¡Hermano! -lo llamó. Kyoichi volteó a verla, y su hermanita pudo apreciar una mueca disimulada de fastidio, que ella no pudo entender._

 _Kyoichi sabía por qué lo buscaba, su madre incluso le había dicho que lo estaba buscando, no le dijo por qué, quizás no lo sabía, pero él, en cuanto se enteró, supo qué quería. Cuando vio cómo se acercaba corriendo, le dio la espalda y quiso caminar en dirección a su casa, pero el nuevo llamado de la pequeña evitó que diera al menos un paso._

 _-¿Qué es esa técnica de la que tanto hablan? -preguntó la niña-. ¿Me la puedes enseñar?_

 _-Olvídalo -se negó el rubio._

 _-¿Por qué? -insistió la pelinegra._

 _-Si intentas hacerlo, es muy probable que te lastimes -respondió-. Resígnate -dijo, empezando a caminar de nueva cuenta._

 _La pelinegra trató de llamar su atención nuevamente, pero no hubo caso. No tuvo más opción que seguirlo en el camino a casa. El rubio no volteó en ningún momento._

 _-Jovencito, ¿se puede saber dónde estuviste todo el día? -lo regañó su madre al entrar a casa._

 _-Lo siento -se disculpó su primogénito, sin mirarla._

 _La rubia mujer lo miró seria unos segundos, hasta que sonrió y lo abrazó para besar su frente cariñosamente. Desordenó el cabello de Makoto y volvió a sus labores de hogar. Esa mujer adoraba a sus hijos._

 _Su hijo sonrió antes de subir las escaleras con su hermanita detrás. Antes de entrar a su habitación, la pelinegra lo abrazó por la espalda. Sonrió, aunque sabía que ella era muy cariñosa, sabía que el abrazo tenía otro propósito._

 _-No te enseñaré esa técnica -dijo firmemente._

 _-Por favor -rogó la pelinegra, situándose frente a él._

 _-Nop._

-Seguí insistiendo por varios días, y luego dejé de hacerlo -explicó la pelinegra-, después de todo, su respuesta siempre sería la misma.

-Yo sé algo de esa técnica -habló Hitomi. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella-, pero sólo diré que la llaman la "Técnica Especial de Shido".

-¿Técnica especial de Shido? -inquirió Kakeru.

-¿No nos puedes explicar en qué consiste? -rogó Sho, con un puchero, que aunque hizo sonreír a la platinada, ésta se negó.

-Secretos son secretos -alzó las cejas. El castaño siguió tratando de persuadirla con su infantil puchero, pero ella se mantuvo firme-. Si no quiso enseñarle a su hermana, siendo ella su joyita, porque podría lastimarse, tal vez quiera lo mismo para ustedes.

-¡Por favor!

-Vamos, Sho, ella tampoco va a ceder -rió Makoto.

Así fue como Sho recurrió a los libros sobre trucos de ciclismo, buscando estúpidamente en alguna sección que dijera cómo podía correr sin dejar huella. El asunto era más complicado que descubrir el truco de Shadow para no oír sus neumáticos contra el suelo durante su batalla en el subterráneo. El pobre castaño ya se estaba echando a morir ya que su batalla sería al día siguiente y aún no tenía información; su rival era alguien muy fuerte, que fue campeón en las pruebas Trial y, además, tenía una técnica especial de la que nadie, ni su propia hermana, sabía, sólo Hitomi, pero ella ya se había negado a darles información.

Esa actitud tan negativa llegaba a sorprender a sus amigos.

* * *

La noche anterior a la carrera, el peliazul compartió con sus amigos lo que había visto mientras espiaba al hermano de Makoto para obtener información sobre la técnica especial. Lo único que pudo decirles era que había visto unas chispas, tal como el símbolo del rayo que identificaba al rubio, pero ni siquiera eso le bastó para tener alguna idea de la técnica.

Gracias a un consejo que le dio la señorita Yuki, volvió a ser el mismo chico hiperactivo de siempre.

Ambos rivales ya estaban en el punto de partida, preparados para la batalla, que en cuanto comenzó, Sho tomó la delantera por el terreno en descenso, aunque Kyoichi iba detrás de él. Lo mismo fue en un terreno donde habían rocas en el agua, saltando con la rueda trasera, cuando de la nada aparecieron unas aves, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero más que nada, asustando a uno, lo cual preocupó a Makoto. El castaño no iba a quedarse parado ahí por unas aves, por lo que siguió adelante.

Hitomi estaba desde las gradas, apoyada en un pilar con los brazos cruzados, viendo la carrera en la pantalla, cuando desvió la mirada por impulso y vio a la castaña a unos metros de ella, la misma perra que le había dicho tantas cosas sobre su novio para arruinar su relación. La castaña, aparentemente, sintió su mirada, ya que volteó y al verla, sonrió con burla. La platinada apartó la mirada, sintiendo nuevamente ese sentimiento de angustia, volviendo a prestar atención a la carrera.

Estaba segura que la chica tramaba algo ahora que se volvieron a ver.

De vuelta en la carrera, el castaño ya estaba llegando al túnel que tantas inseguridades le dio. Iba al paso de una tortuga en pleno parto (?), cuando escuchó el pedaleo de su más fuerte rival atrás de él. Kyoichi ya había llegado al túnel, pero a diferencia de Sho, que seguía batallando contra el lodo, él saltó a una cañería y se deslizó por ella con el pedal de la bicicleta a una velocidad increíble.

Sho sintió que se mareaba de la impresión.

-¡Esas fueron las chispas que vi! -exclamó Kakeru, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Su técnica especial! -exclamó Makoto, en el mismo estado, puesto que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano utilizar esa técnica.

-Es un Pedal Ground -dijo Yuki, tan sorprendida como los niños, pese a ser la que más sabía sobre bicicletas, pero fue porque el rubio realmente logró sorprenderla-. Nunca lo había visto a tal velocidad, mucho menos a esa distancia.

La platinada sonrió, cosa que enfureció a Miyu. Incluso Arthur, que también veía la batalla desde las gradas, se sorprendió de lo hábil que era.

El castaño trató de imitar el Pedal Ground en el túnel que venía después, pero tal como había dicho su mejor amiga, era una técnica que nadie podía imitar, ni siquiera él, que al subirse a la cañería, se deslizó casi la nada misma y luego volvió a caer al lodo, por lo que no tuvo más opción que hacer el doble de esfuerzo pedaleando en un inhumano intento de alcanzarlo, y el rubio ya llevaba bastante ventaja.

Tras salir del túnel y ver que su rival ya iba muy adelante, tomó un atajo, dando un gran salto desde donde estaba hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Kyoichi. Literalmente, el rubio seguía llevando la delantera, pero Sho logró alcanzarlo e iban casi a la par. Cuando se creía que Kyoichi iba a ganar la carrera, él frenó, perdiendo ventaja y sorprendiendo a Sho, quien saltó desde un tronco de árbol para no chocar con él, aún sin salir de su asombro. Finalmente, ambos cruzaron la línea de meta, pero el castaño resultó vencedor.

Lo último que había visto Sho antes de ganar la batalla fue una mirada neutral del rubio, demostrando que aceptaba el hecho de que lo derrotara.

Ellos no cruzaron ni una palabra, ni una mirada, aunque Sho miraba aún asombrado a Kyoichi, quien le daba la espalda y su novia ya había llegado a hacerle compañía. La platinada le hizo saber que todo estaba bien, que el rubio no se sentía frustrado, pero el castaño tampoco sabía qué pensar de eso. Para él era ver para creer, y aún no veía su rostro.

Sus amigos corrieron hasta él, felices por su victoria, aunque Makoto estaba preocupada porque su hermano no dijo nada, pero Sho aún se negaba a aceptarlo, eso le frustraba; a simple vista, parecía que Kyoichi había frenado para cederle la victoria, pero lo que en verdad había pasado era que se había cruzado una ardilla en su camino y él frenó para no arrollarla.

-No fue una batalla justa -dijo-. Si nada de esto habría pasado, él estaría en...

-Te equivocas -lo interrumpió el rubio, caminando hacia él. Sho lo miró fijamente, y no encontró ni un rastro de frustración en su mirada, sólo se mostraba impasible, como siempre-. El que supera cualquier clase de obstáculo, será el ganador.

-Pero... -nuevamente fue interrumpido por el joven que le entregaba su emblema.

-Solamente te pido que ganes en las finales -dijo firmemente, recordando el propósito de ese extraño torneo, porque había que admitirlo, era extraño, sobre todo viniendo de Gabu.

El niño lo miró, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, expresando que tenía toda su confianza en él.

Todavía le quedaba una batalla, que se decidiría después de la batalla entre Arthur y Koei.

* * *

 **Estoy de vacaciones hell yeah! (?) puta creo que me va a ir mal en Biología -.- pinches chinos (?)**

 **Peeeeeero... mi colegio estuvo de aniversario, fueron Griegos vs. Egipcios, yo estaba en los Griegos y... GANARON LOS GRIEGOS, MIERDAAA! EFFY CULIÁ, TE AMOOOO! (?) (sí, le digo Effy a una compañera por tener cierto parecido con Kaya Scodelario :P). Subestimé a mi alianza :P estoy tan acostumbrada a perder que esperaba algo mejor de los Egipcios ^^U**

 **Soy la peor compañera del mundo xD aksjkajkajsjasj**

 **En fin... ¿qué les pareció el cap? :P No sé qué más preguntar xD lo que sí puedo decirles es que no podía respirar mientras escribía porque no podía parar de reír XDDDDD**

 **Ah, otra pregunta, ¿creen que poniéndose un disfraz de gallina van a asustar a alguien que le tiene fobia a las aves? Pues, guiándome por las caricaturas que aparecían al final de cada capítulo de la serie, en la que Sho estaba disfrazado de gallina sobre su Flame Kaiser y Kyoichi se estaba enojando, creo que el hueón habría terminado con un bonito ojo morado aksjkajskjsasjka**

 **¿Quieren ver un dibujo de Hitomi? :P**

 **Chao chao!**


	25. Reconciliación y ¿Declaración de guerra?

-Me das vergüenza, hermano -espetó Gabu, que regañaba a Taiga por la batalla perdida contra Arthur-. Todos pensábamos que la última batalla del grupo B sería entre los líderes de Shark Tooth.

El pelinegro apretaba cada vez más los puños por las palabras de su hermano menor, pero no le importaba. Había perdido contra Arthur, el pintor incompetente, como le decía el pelirrojo, no había otra explicación, aunque ni siquiera los miembros de Shark Tooth formaban un buen equipo, sólo le daban más puntos a favor a Sho y su compañía.

-Ya admití mi derrota, pero no me arrepiento -espetó Taiga-. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Nuestro objetivo era reunir los diez emblemas dorados para abrir los sellos de la puerta y gobernar la Ciudad X -recalcó Gabu-, y gracias a ti, mis planes se han arruinado.

-¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos, Gabu? -gruñó su hermano-. Arthur, Kyoichi Shido y Sho Yamato realizan grandes técnicas con sus bicicletas Idaten.

-Oh, ¿hablas del amigo al que traicionaste?

-¡Cállate! -escupió molesto-. ¡Tú hiciste que los traicionara!

Ese comentario enfureció al pelirrojo.

-No quiero volver a verte -gruñó Gabu-. Desde ahora en adelante, quedas expulsado del equipo Shark Tooth.

Taiga hizo una mueca de notoria molestia, pero no dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta, obedeciendo la orden de su hermano de no volver a aparecer en ese lugar y caminó hacia la salida. Pese a su furia, la nostalgia y el alivio lo invadió al recordar a sus amigos, y se preguntó si habían estado mejor sin él. Tal vez, ahora que no formaba parte de Shark Tooth, podría enmendar sus errores.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

* * *

Kakeru hizo un programa de entrenamiento para Sho, por la batalla final que se aproximaba después de la de Arthur y Koei.

El entrenamiento era un desastre. Sho estaba tan distraído por la batalla contra Kyoichi que no superaba su marca en velocidad, cosa que preocupaba a sus amigos. El niño todavía no aceptaba el que su más fuerte rival, alguien a quien admiraba mucho, haya perdido contra él, se negaba a aceptar su derrota.

Tan distraído estaba que tropezó con una piedra y se estrelló. Makoto y Kakeru corrieron a ayudarlo, pero el castaño simplemente se levantó, diciendo que no era nada, aún pensativo por la batalla pasada. Quitó el emblema de platino de su Flame Kaiser y salió corriendo, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos.

Buscó al rubio por todas partes hasta que lo encontró cerca del bosque, junto a Hitomi. La chica hablaba con él mientras éste arreglaba a Emperador Trueno. Lentamente, pero decidido, se acercó a ellos, y Hitomi fue la primera en notar su presencia, por lo que tocó el hombro de su novio y le hizo un ademán para que lo mirara. Kyoichi miró al castaño a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, sin demostrar su extrañeza al verlo, menos al ver su expresión desilusionada.

Él tenía una hermana de su edad, por lo que sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Siempre comprensivo y darse un tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque su actitud fuera molesta en ocasiones.

Mayor fue su extrañeza al ver que le tendía la mano con el emblema de Flame Kaiser en ella. Suspiró y se levantó.

-Fue la suerte la que me ayudó a ganar -se excusó el castaño. Vio cómo la mirada de su... amigo, quizás, o rival, se tornaba dura, pero se mostraba comprensivo.

-Tú ganaste la batalla, ¿me equivoco? -dijo el rubio.

-Pero tú habrías ganado esa batalla si no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente -Kyoichi negó.

-Hubiera ocurrido o no, cualquiera habría ganado, ¿no crees? -alzó una ceja-. Sho, es normal que ocurran accidentes en una batalla.

-Ibas a ganar -insistió Sho. Kyoichi volvió a negar.

-Me faltó experiencia, por eso perdí, no hay más explicación -concluyó el joven, volteando para seguir arreglando su bicicleta.

El niño bajó su mano, resignado a seguir hablando con él. Miró a Hitomi, quien le sonrió y le avisó a su novio que lo acompañaría. El rubio sólo asintió.

La platinada y el castaño comenzaron a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de Kyoichi y cruzando el bosque. Sho todavía se negaba a aceptar su victoria.

-¿Sigues creyendo que es presumido? -la voz de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró sorprendido. La chica sonrió-. Era lo que creías de él, ¿no?

Sho sonrió un poco.

-Hitomi -la llamó-, tú eres su novia, ¿él es frío contigo?

-A veces -admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero fuera de eso, es un buen chico.

Él sonrió a medias y siguieron caminando hasta llegar donde estaban sus amigos, con la compañía de Arthur. Makoto, al ver a Hitomi, le brillaron los ojos de alegría y corrió a abrazarla, a lo que la platinada correspondió sonriente, mientras Arthur saludaba y felicitaba a Sho por su triunfo contra Kyoichi.

Arthur se quedó a comer con ellos, también invitaron a Hitomi, ésta aceptó ya que nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos, ni siquiera con su cuñada. Después de comer, le preguntaron al pintor sobre su carrera contra Koei, cuando él notó el semblante deprimido del castaño que se encontraba sentado a su lado. El niño ni siquiera había tocado su comida.

-Sho, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Kakeru, preocupado.

-Mi triunfo de ayer fue sólo un golpe de suerte -respondió Sho.

-¿Aún piensas en eso? -preguntó Makoto.

-Obtuve la ventaja gracias a ese accidente -siguió diciendo-. Si competimos una vez más, en esa misma pista, Shido ganaría.

-Sho, él ya aceptó su derrota -dijo Hitomi-. No está desilusionado, al contrario, dijo que le daba flojera seguir compitiendo -ella y los demás rieron, menos el castaño.

-¿En serio dijo eso? -preguntó Makoto, sin parar de reír.

-No sé si lo decía de verdad o era sarcasmo -respondió la platinada, también risueña, pero luego paró-. Lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera habría ganado, o sea, tú casi atropellas a una rana, y ganaste -dijo con un tono de sarcasmo al mencionar a la rana que se cruzó durante la carrera.

-Todos sabemos que tú y el joven Shido hicieron su mejor esfuerzo durante la batalla -habló Arthur-. Sin embargo, la victoria es tuya, y deberías sentirte orgulloso por eso -Sho se quedó meditando sus palabras-. Y dime, ¿por qué viniste a la Ciudad X y decidiste participar en el Torneo Idaten?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió; en un principio, él tenía la respuesta de por qué quería llegar hasta ahí, y eso era porque quería regresar a casa, pero ahora, parecía que las cosas habían cambiado.

En la madrugada del día de la batalla, Arthur salió a investigar la pista. Debía hacerle muchos arreglos a su bicicleta si quería que todo saliera bien, ya que era una pista complicada.

Mientras investigaba, escuchó las voces de los perros de Shark Tooth, quejándose de las órdenes que les daba Gabu mientras cavaban un agujero en medio de la pista, lo más lógico es que fuera una trampa. Se escondió detrás de unos escombros tras escuchar la voz de Koei, regañando a los perros, quienes luego de una breve advertencia, corrieron despavoridos.

El peligris notó la presencia de Arthur, con quien tuvo una breve conversación sobre la batalla, ambos confiados en que ganarían. Luego de eso, se marchó volando con su parapente.

La señorita Yuki también apareció en escena, y le deseó suerte al platinado.

* * *

El momento de la batalla llegó y los niños estaban desde las gradas viendo la batalla. Kyoichi y Hitomi también, pero estaban en la cima de las gradas. Sho aún tenía un semblante deprimido.

La pista estaba cubierta por una suave neblina, pero de igual forma se podía ver que iban a la par.

-Así que estás viendo quién será tu futuro oponente en las finales -el castaño volteó algo sorprendido a ver a Kyoichi a su lado. El rubio tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-Hermano -dijo Makoto, también sorprendida de verlo. Su hermano cruzó miradas con ella, por unos segundos.

-Síganme -ordenó, volteando y subiendo las escaleras, bajo la mirada extrañada del cuarteto, quienes se miraron.

-¿Qué será? -preguntó Kakeru. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros mientras se levantaban.

-Bueno, él dijo que lo siguiéramos -dijo Makoto.

Un fuerte silbido llamó su atención. Elevaron la vista para posarla en el rubio, que les hizo una seña para que se apuraran, por lo que corrieron escaleras arriba hasta llegar con la pareja. Los niños recurrieron a Hitomi, pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo que ya lo sabrían.

Kyoichi los guió hasta un edificio, a un ascensor de la época de los dinosaurios. Se cercioró de que estaban todos y apretó un botón, las puertas se cerraron y el piso los elevó. El ascensor subía rápidamente, pues llegaron en un santiamén y las puertas se volvieron a abrir. El primero en dar un paso afuera fue Kyoichi, luego fueron sus acompañantes.

-Desde aquí podremos ver con más detalle la carrera -dijo-, y parece que alguien se nos adelantó -espetó con sarcasmo y molestia.

Todos voltearon hacia el punto que él miraba, para ver que cierto pelinegro de cabello en puntas, dos trenzas falsas y un traje oscuro, volteaba a verlos, al que reconocieron como Taiga Samejima. El chico cruzó miradas con los rubios, sobre todo con el de ojos esmeralda, cuya mirada era como si le lanzara dagas, lo cual le dolió.

En ese momento, la señorita Yuki salió de otro ascensor, sorprendiendo a los niños, pero al parecer, los planes de la pelirrosa era ver a todos ahí.

-Taiga, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sho, situándose a su lado junto a sus amigos.

-¿No supiste? -inquirió el pelinegro, al tiempo en que notó que ni Kyoichi ni Hitomi quisieron acercarse a él-. Me acaban de expulsar de Shark Tooth.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -inquirieron los niños, sorprendidos.

-¿No era tu hermano el jefe de ese equipo? -cuestionó Kakeru.

-Exacto, él me expulsó.

-No puedo creerlo, tu propio hermano -espetó Makoto.

-Ya no importa, ya no tengo que seguir sus estúpidas órdenes.

Dicho éso, el cuarteto, Taiga y la señorita Yuki voltearon a ver la carrera, mientras que los rubios se encontraban en un rincón hablando. No pasó ni un minuto cuando Taiga sintió que le tocaban el hombro, por lo que volteó y vio a Hitomi, quien le agarró del brazo y lo alejó del grupo. Los niños miraron expectantes la escena; Kyoichi tenía los brazos cruzados con una expresión algo molesta, apoyado contra una pared, mientras que Hitomi se acercaba a él con Taiga.

El pelinegro cruzó nuevamente miradas con el rubio, algo nervioso. No sabía cómo actuar con él después de todo lo que pasó.

-Chicos, creo que ustedes deben hablar -empezó diciendo Hitomi, soltando a Taiga.

Miró al chico frente a él, silencioso como una estatua, su mirada verde fija en él, todavía con ese brillo de decepción. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca, además, conociendo a Hitomi, ella no lo dejaría ir hasta que hablaran y se reconciliaran.

Agradecía el hecho de que no eran gays ni eran pareja porque sería aún más incómodo (?).

-Una vez más tuviste razón -empezó. Al no ver expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo, continuó-. Entiendo que estés enfadado, nunca debí decirles lo que dije, nunca les di explicaciones, y en serio lo lamento, Kyoichi -le sostuvo la mirada-. Golpéame tan fuerte como hiciste ese día, insúltame de todas las formas que sabes, me lo merezco; soy un imbécil.

-¿Y? -cuestionó el rubio, frío como siempre-. ¿Qué te hicimos?

-Lo lamento, chicos -se disculpó nuevamente-. Los días sin ustedes realmente fueron un infierno, ¿quién me va a ayudar en mis estupideces? -miró a Hitomi, quien sonrió-. Y peor, ¿quién me va a putear por esas estupideces? -Kyoichi frunció los labios-. No me acompañaron en esta estupidez, al contrario, los alejé -el rubio suspiró.

-Sin duda, el más grande idiota -espetó-. Deberían darte un premio -Taiga lo miró fijamente.

-Vamos, sé que estás aguantando la risa -sonrió. Al segundo, las comisuras de los labios finos de su amigo se elevaron, para acabar en una sonrisa con una perfecta dentadura, la cual le contagió.

-Te odio, maldito infeliz.

Taiga rió y abrazó a sus amigos, quienes correspondieron a la muestra de cariño, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes sonrieron a la escena.

-Por cierto, Kyoichi -dijo el pelinegro al separarse-, ¿estás más delgado?

-No me jodas, últimamente me dicen que soy anoréxico -el rubio rodó los ojos, sacando risas a sus amigos-. Por cierto, Taiga -lo miró serio de repente-, ¿qué sabes de Miyu Aibara?

-Con que tuviste la desdicha de conocerla -alzó una ceja-. Es mi novia.

-¿ _Es_? -inquirió Hitomi.

-No he terminado con ella -los rubios se miraron.

-Hace unos días me estuvo coqueteando y le dijo cosas a Hitomi -dijo Kyoichi, haciendo que Taiga abriera los ojos, algo sorprendido.

-Tengan cuidado con ella, sobre todo tú, Hitomi -la miró-. Si te dice algo que no sabes de Kyoichi, no le creas; él no se metería con una madre adolescente -sus amigos sintieron como si les cayera una balde de agua fría.

-¿Esa perra tiene crías? -el pelinegro asintió.

-Dieciocho años y tiene mellizos, un niño y una niña, no tienen ni un año.

El ruido del ascensor al abrirse llamó la atención de todos, quienes al voltear, reconocieron al rey de Roma. Miyu había llegado como si nada, posó la mirada en Kyoichi bajo los lentes de sol y sonrió. El rubio sintió cómo recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, y al ver que sus intenciones eran acercarse a Taiga, agarró la mano de Hitomi y se alejaron, cosa que estropeó cualquier clase de plan que tuviera la castaña contra ellos.

Se perdieron gran parte de la carrera, pero sin duda valió la pena.

Lograron ver que Koei se multiplicó, pero Arthur descubrió su secreto y con el poder de su Hammer Head, disipó los clones ninja. Un comentario de Kyoichi hizo que Sho empezara a reflexionar; recordó todo lo que habían hablado la tarde anterior durante el almuerzo con Arthur.

 _Dime, ¿por qué viniste a la Ciudad X y decidiste participar en el Torneo Idaten?_

Pensó que quería lo mejor para los habitantes de la Ciudad X y que vivieran en paz, liberarlos de los deseos egoístas de Gabu, también quería regresar a casa, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que había algo más.

 _¡Fuerte ventisca, corta todo lo que haya a tu paso! ¡Torbellino Destructor!_

Koei dio vueltas en el aire con su bicicleta, formando a su vez un tornado que, tal como decía su lema, arrasaba con todo lo que había en su camino, sorprendiendo a los espectadores que estaban sobre el edificio abandonado, menos Taiga, quien por haber trabajado con él, conocía sus trucos.

-¡No podrás escapar de mi Torbellino! -exclamó Koei, burlón.

Arthur fue succionado por el Torbellino, preocupando a la señorita Yuki, pero en ese momento, comenzó a correr dentro del remolino hasta salir de él y el tornado desapareció. Koei lo observaba indignado, nuevamente quedaba en último lugar, logró alcanzarlo, pero rebasarlo resultaba complicado.

Ver esa pelea entusiasmó a Sho, quien luego recordó su batalla con Kyoichi, precisamente en el momento en que lo alcanzó antes de llegar a la meta, antes de que la ardilla se cruzara. Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y se encontró con la mirada seria de Kyoichi.

-¿Aún estás confundido? -inquirió, sorprendiendo al castaño-. Deberías estar orgulloso por tus habilidades.

El castaño sonrió sincero, por primera vez en esos días, contagiando al rubio, quien lo soltó.

-¿Sabes? -le habló al rubio-. Te enseñaré las mejores técnicas que hayas visto en mi próxima carrera -prometió. Kyoichi sonrió, confiando en que lo haría.

En la última fase de la carrera, Koei volvió a hacer su Torbellino Destructor, tratando de alcanzar a Arthur, que estaba por llegar a la meta cuando una explosión en un edificio lo derrumbó, haciendo que Koei obtuviera la ventaja hasta cruzar la línea de meta.

-¿Koei hizo eso? -inquirió Makoto.

-No, no lo creo -todos miraron a Taiga-. Fue una explosión -dijo con una notoria expresión de molestia.

Ninguno sabía qué pensar, si fue trampa o si alguien más se involucró, sólo Koei lo sabía, y es que después de cruzar la meta, se encontró con los perros de Gabu, quienes habían empezado todo, cosa que lo enfureció. Fuera trampa o no, no lo iban a considerar ya que no había atacado directamente al oponente.

Yuki fue la primera en correr hacia un ascensor, después la siguieron los niños. Los rubios iban a seguirlos, pero Miyu agarró la mano de Kyoichi, evitando que diera un solo paso, aunque él se apartó apenas lo tocó.

-¿Vas a seguir evitándome? -fingió estar ofendida.

-¿Quién te creería? -espetó Kyoichi, sorprendiéndola-. ¿Por qué me metería con una zorra madre de mellizos?

Miyu lo miró indignada, pero a él no le importó y fue con Hitomi hacia un ascensor para ir detrás de los otros. La castaña volteó a ver a Taiga.

-¿Tú le dijiste? -espetó enojada.

-Son mis mejores amigos -espetó Taiga-. Y de alguna forma u otra, se iban a enterar -la miró despectivo-. No te ilusiones, jamás se metería con una mujer que no se preocupa de sus hijos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo puedo conquistar? -Taiga sonrió, lo que le extrañó.

-Fácil -respondió, y se acercó a su oído-. Él está enamorado de su novia -la expresión molesta de Miyu lo alegró.

Fue hacia un ascensor y desapareció, dejándola sola. La castaña apretó los puños con frustración, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que se sacó un poco sangre. Era cierto que el comentario de Taiga, que seguía siendo su novio, le dolió; realmente ella sentía cosas por Kyoichi, pero claro, el chico no le prestaba atención, además, tenía novia. De igual manera, quería a Taiga, pero el rubio se adueñaba de sus pensamientos.

- _Ya verás, perra_ -pensó-. _Tu novio será mío._

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado, este cap se ha acabado (?) claro, no iba a decir cuento, no es un cuento y todavía no termina, sería demasiado cruel terminarlo ahora (?) :P igual que el que no haya una segunda temporada de Idaten Jump (casi me morí cuando me enteré que la estaban haciendo y la cancelaron :'( MALDAD!)**

 **En fin, ya que Akira-Kray quiere ver un dibujo de Hitomi... CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN (?) creo que te voy a mandar los links por mensaje, PM o como les digan** **:P o al menos intentaré :P es que FF está más loco que Wattpad (?) Ya, si igual lo amo, no se preocupen (?) además, no me gusta poner esa información en mi perfil ^^U**

 **Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y teníamos un futbolito en el patio (regalo de mi papá :c), que mis hermanos tuvieron que entrar porque se estaba mojando y justo después de que lo entraron, la lluvia se suavizó :P pobres de mis hermanos, mi mamá los retó por no hacerle caso de entrarlo cuando la lluvia parara un poco xDDD no sé, quería contarlo :P**

 **Eeeeeeen FIN (?) ¿qué creen que pueda pasar entre Kyoichi y Hitomi? ¿Terminarán, o solucionarán sus problemas? :o ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo...! creo que veo demasiada televisión :P(?) Soy mala, lo sé ^^U**

 **Cambio y fuera, PAZ! (?)**


	26. La trampa de Koei

-¡¿Por qué hicieron trampa?! -espetó Koei-. ¡No necesitaba de estas sabandijas para ganar la batalla! -apuntó a los Cuatro Incompetentes.

-Ya veo -dijo Gabu, con fingida lástima-. Lo lamento, fue algo terrible.

-Pero Arthur te llevaba mucha ventaja -dijo Kiyoshi, sonriendo con superioridad.

-Sin nuestra valiosa ayuda, no hubieras pasado a las finales -dijo Sayji. Koei empezaba a enfadarse por sus comentarios.

-Gracias a nosotros, ganaste la batalla -dijo Mitsuru.

-¡Cierren la boca, malditos imbéciles! -increpó Koei, asustándolos-. Una palabra más y les juro que...

-Vamos, tranquilízate, Koei -intervino Gabu-. Conozco tus habilidades, pero ¿realmente creías que podías derrotar al tímido de Arthur en esa batalla?

-¿Sabes? Si no crees en mí, no tiene sentido que siga siguiendo tus órdenes -espetó el peligris, dando media vuelta para irse.

-Vamos, no te molestes -Gabu rodó los ojos, pero Koei siguió caminando-. ¿Acaso olvidaste a tu hermanita? -dijo con un tono tan falso, que aunque molestaba, logró hacer que Koei declinara a renunciar-. ¿No querías llevarla con un buen doctor?

Cuánto odiaba seguir las órdenes de Gabu.

Lo miró despectivo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a dar la vuelta y seguir su camino hasta salir de la torre. Una vez afuera, escuchó a alguien toser detrás de una estatua. Se acercó y vio a una pequeña de largo cabello azul con un flequillo sobre su frente, un traje de ninja verde agua con una capa violeta. Era su hermanita, Kiku, una niña delicada de salud, que de sólo mirarla, uno sabía que era de buen corazón. Pero no estaba sola, a su lado, una rubia platinada, vestida con una remera, botines y guantes negro, y pantalones verde militar, la cuidaba.

Había visto a esa chica en otras ocasiones, pero no recordaba dónde. Demoró un poco en recordar, hasta que recordó el valle donde lanzó a Kyoichi al río.

-Hitomi Namikawa -la llamó.

-Saionji -corrigió ella, apretando los puños, molesta al escuchar ese apellido.

-La novia de Kyoichi Shido -fingió no escucharla. La chica lo miró confundida-. Taiga me habló de ustedes cuando trabajaba aquí -Hitomi asintió-. Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?

-De casualidad, la encontré -se encogió de hombros-. Estas calles son peligrosas para una niña como ella, ¿no crees? No sé cómo será aquí, pero en el mundo real, hay que estar alerta.

-Es bueno que seas cuidadosa -sonrió, dándole la razón-. Veo que Shido tiene buen gusto -ese comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara, cosa que lo hizo reír.

-Bien -carraspeó, aún sonrojada-. Me tengo que ir o mi novio se preocupará.

-Seguro lo hará -dijo Koei-. Gracias por cuidar de Kiku -sonrió. Hitomi asintió y se despidió con una seña, luego volteó y caminó hasta desaparecer de su vista. Hasta que lo hizo, miró a su hermana-. Kiku, te dije que esperaras en casa.

-Lo siento, me preocupé -se disculpó la niña con un tono y sonrisa tan dulces que llegaba a ser la causa de muerte de la escritora (?), y el motivo por el que no se podía estar molesto con ella-. Te he notado algo distante últimamente.

El peligris se agachó para quedar a su altura y le dijo-: Estando aquí, tu salud empeorará. Tienes que regresar a casa, yo iré luego.

Le dio de esas sonrisas reconfortantes, de las que era difícil desconfiar, pero aunque Kiku era pequeña e inocente, sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermano mayor, y era ignorante a lo que él hacía.

Ambos fueron por caminos diferentes; Koei había ido a quién sabe dónde mientras que Kiku iba rumbo a casa, cuando se detuvo a escuchar unos comentarios sobre su hermano, sobre que había hecho trampa en la carrera, cosa que la hirió y corrió lejos, pero se detuvo al ver a Sho y Makoto saliendo de una tienda; la pelinegra regañaba al castaño por comerse la comida para la cena, de modo que los siguió a una distancia considerable.

La pareja (?) llegó con la comida, sana y salva del monstruo de las hamburguesas (?), y enseguida empezaron a hablar sobre la próxima batalla de Sho, que tal como habían visto en aquel edificio, su oponente sería Koei. Todavía no podían creer que haya hecho trampa, cuando Kiku apareció, sorprendiéndolos, y negando los rumores sobre su hermano.

El cuarteto se mostró sorprendido cuando reveló que era su hermana, sobre todo Sho.

Sin más, la incluyeron en la cena, mientras escuchaban lo que les decía sobre Koei. Decidieron confiar en ella, no se veía una mala persona, y quizás ella sabía más de lo que ellos sabían sobre Koei, quien de repente apareció y trataron de explicarle todo, pero éste dijo que no se presentaría en la batalla y se fue con su hermana, dejando a los niños con las palabras en la boca.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, cierto rubio observaba la ciudad desde una pendiente, perdido en sus pensamientos. La brisa alborotaba sus cabellos largos y achinaba más los ojos porque el aire los secaba.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba, no quiso voltear, además, sabía quién era, ni siquiera se movió, sólo siguió con la vista en los edificios. Algo cubrió su vista esmeralda, y enseguida reaccionó apartando las manos de un golpe. La persona rió, él reconocía esa risa de perra.

-¿No te alegras de verme? -inquirió Miyu. Al ver que Kyoichi la ignoraba, quiso besar su mejilla, pero él se apartó.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -cuestionó Kyoichi, cortante y sin mirarla.

-No es difícil -se encogió de hombros la castaña, sentándose a su lado-. Sé que te gusta estar solo, de seguro tu novia se preocupará -eso lo dijo pícara, causando que el rubio apretara los puños sobre sus rodillas-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Kyoichi se levantó sin decir nada y se dispuso a caminar, pero Miyu lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la mano. Él se apartó como si fuera una leprosa.

De cierto modo, lo era; la tipa tenía dos hijos.

-Es de mala educación dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca -dijo Miyu.

-Ah, lo mismo le dijiste a ella -ironizó el rubio.

- _Ella_ -sonrió-. Si estás tan enamorado de _ella_ , ¿por qué no le pones un apodo cursi como hacen las parejas? -dijo para provocarlo. Él rodó los ojos-. ¿No será que no estás enamorado?, ¿como dijo Taiga? -posó una mano sobre su pecho plano, y Kyoichi agarró su muñeca, ejerciendo cada vez más presión, hasta que ella se soltó por el dolor-. ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres?

-No veo a ninguna mujer aquí -espetó Kyoichi.

-¿Así tratas a tu _novia_?

-A las zorras -se dispuso a caminar, siendo detenido nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no admites que te atraigo y todo acabó? -iba acercando su rostro al del rubio, cuando éste la empujó-. Uy, no te hagas el difícil -sonrió coqueta, cuando Kyoichi pasó por su lado para irse-. Supongo que a tu novia no le agradará saber que estuviste conmigo hoy -ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Recibió un puñetazo que la arrojó al suelo, y cuando trató de levantarse, Kyoichi la agarró del cabello.

-Hazlo -la desafió-. Trata de convencerla de que hicimos algo -espetó. La castaña lo miraba con algo de miedo-. Sólo eres una zorra necesitada, ¿buscando un padre para tus hijos? -sus palabras eran como puñales-. No entiendo cómo Taiga se pudo fijar en ti.

-¿Prefieres a una puta en vez de a mí? -espetó la castaña.

-Te equivocas, las putas cobran -rió-. Y si fuera así, estoy viendo a una en este momento, aunque "puta" te queda corto -dicho ésto, se marchó.

Taiga estaba oculto en un callejón, seguía observando al perro hurgando en la basura desde antes de ver a los Cuatro Incompetentes con una bolsa en sus brazos. Ellos arrancaron apenas lo vieron; le pareció sospechoso que hablaran de una sorpresa para Koei, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Hey -una voz llamó su atención, y cuando iba a voltear, algo golpeó su rostro-. Tienes que comer.

-Yo también te quiero, Kyoichi -ironizó el pelinegro, sonriendo mientras agarraba la caja que le había lanzado.

-Sin bullying no hay amistad -bromeó Kyoichi, haciendo reír a Taiga. Se sentó a su lado sobre el contenedor de basura, mientras el pelinegro abría la caja-. Son los restos de las frituras que compró Hitomi.

-¿Esto no es mucho? -preguntó Taiga, viendo la porción-. ¿Qué comiste?

-Cállate, me bastó con el jugo -Taiga rió.

-Después te quejas de que te digo Skeleton.

-Por lo menos tengo carne -rodó los ojos. Taiga volvió a reír y luego empezó a comer.

-Y dime, ¿cómo está Hitomi? -escuchó al rubio suspirar, cosa que le extrañó-. ¿Así de mal?

-Me encontré con tu noviecita hace un rato -rodó los ojos de nuevo-. ¿Por qué sigues con ella?

-Sus hijos me dan lástima -admitió el pelinegro.

Resultaba que antes de Taiga, Miyu tenía un novio. La chica no tenía muy buena situación económica, así como tampoco una buena educación. Un día, tuvo relaciones con su novio; ella acabó embarazada y él la dejó por eso, y su madre, cuando se enteró, la echó de la casa. Desde entonces, se quedaba en la casa de una tía y luego conoció a Taiga; él la conoció como una chica agradable y preocupada, pero cuando nacieron sus hijos, todo cambió; se había tornado caprichosa y manipuladora, quizás fue una de las razones por las que Taiga había cambiado. Tanto su novia como su hermano lo habían manipulado para alejarse de sus amigos.

-Es su tía la que cuida a los pequeños -siguió el pelinegro. Su amigo seguía escuchando con atención.

-Si no los quería, pudo darlos en adopción -dijo Kyoichi.

-Eso le dije, y no quiso -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué hay de ti con Hitomi?

-Todo lo que ya sabes -chasqueó la lengua.

-Vamos, Kyoichi, amas a Hitomi, eres mejor que eso -lo miró, el rubio tenía una mueca como si tuviera migraña-. No me digas que la engañaste.

-Claro que no, aunque Miyu es un dolor de cabeza -suspiró-, y le pegué, tú no eres capaz de tocarle ni un pelo.

-Acabo de recordar por qué me caes bien -rió Taiga, contagiando una sonrisa a su amigo.

* * *

Sho esperaba junto a sus amigos en la pista de carrera el momento en que Koei apareciera. Se había tardado, y en el último momento, el peligris apareció y Sho se acercó a hablarle, pero el mayor lo había ignorado completamente.

Varios estaban reunidos alrededor de la pista, y entre la multitud se encontraba Taiga y Hitomi haciéndole compañía.

La pista era en un espacio tipo japonés, con templos y las casas tradicionales, lo que daba la impresión de que fue decidido para que Koei tuviera ventaja, así como serían tres carreras entre ambos oponentes.

La carrera comenzó y ambos iban a la par. Cruzaron un puente, doblaron en una curva y siguieron por un largo pasadizo. Sho aprovechó de adelantarse y así avanzaron en una pista con árboles y rocas, corriendo en zig-zag. Aún en la delantera, Koei decidió tomar un obstáculo, saltando desde una roca hasta una casa y corriendo sobre el techo de ésta, rebasándolo. Luego bajó unas escaleras y Sho nuevamente obtuvo la ventaja con el Bunny Jump que utilizó para evitar ese camino.

En la mente del peligris, estaba su hermanita gritando por que la ayudara.

- _No puedo permitirme perder esta carrera_ -pensó.

Sacó una bomba de humo, mientras estaba en el dilema de lanzarla, aún con Kiku en su cabeza, o no lanzarla, cuando Gabu también aparecía. Finalmente, optó por hacerlo, no sin antes gritarle a Sho por que lo perdonara. El sitio se inundó en humo y los Cuatro Incompetentes rodearon a Sho y patearon su bicicleta, Koei aprovechó eso para obtener la ventaja. Hosuke voló hasta ahí para ver qué ocurría, y luego volvió con los niños para avisarles lo ocurrido.

-Utilizó ese humo para que los hombres de Gabu atacaran a Sho sin ser vistos -informó. Los niños no podían salir de su asombro.

-Si es así, fue porque Gabu obligó a Koei a participar por medio de amenazas -todos voltearon a ver a Taiga. Hitomi seguía a su lado.

Sho frenó al ver que lo iban a golpear de nuevo, y el ataque llegó a otro Molusco, por lo cual perdieron el equilibrio hasta caer, pero ni siquiera, por librarse de ellos, pudo obtener la ventaja, pues Koei ya había cruzado la línea. Había ganado, y él llegó mucho después.

Una vez que cruzó, el castaño empezó a reprocharle por lo que hizo, pero Koei le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba, después de todo, él tenía sus razones para haber hecho eso. El ninja, harto de escucharlo, empezó a caminar, sin mirar atrás, hasta desaparecer. Volteó al oír a sus amigos llamarlo mientras corrían hacia él, y le contaron lo ocurrido: Kiku había sido secuestrada por Gabu Samejima.

-Está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla -dijo Kakeru.

-Si tú ganas esta batalla, Kiku estará en problemas -dijo Hosuke.

Sho pensó en alguna forma de ayudar al peligris, cuando escucharon unos gritos. Todos miraron en esa dirección para ver cómo la loca de Miyu jalaba el cabello largo de Hitomi, y corrieron enseguida hasta ahí para ayudarla.

-¡Suéltame, maldita perra! -chillaba Hitomi.

-¡Sólo eres una zorra! -chillaba la castaña. Los niños no sabían qué hacer, Miyu los alejaba cada vez que trataban de apartarlas.

-¡Suficiente, Miyu! -gritó Taiga, que apareció de la nada y la apartó. Ella trató de lanzarse a ella nuevamente, pero el pelinegro la tenía bien sujeta y Kyoichi también la alejó.

Hitomi se escondió detrás del rubio, llorando adolorida por el tirón de cabello. Miyu sonrió.

-Si supieras -dijo la castaña-. Vamos, Kyoichi, dile a tu _noviecita_ lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Qué? -murmuró Hitomi, mirando a su novio, pero algo le decía que era como le habían advertido, que nunca tenía que confiar en Miyu.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo -sonrió cínica-. Que tu novio es un dios, si supieras lo que hicimos anoche.

-Hitomi, no le creas, sólo quiere arruinar su relación -dijo Taiga, al momento en que veía a Kyoichi agarrar a Miyu de su chaqueta para propinarle un puñetazo, que hizo que se golpeara con el árbol que tenía al lado, cosa que sorprendió a los niños.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora lo negarás? -la castaña fingió estar dolida, de cierto modo lo estaba, por el golpe.

-Miyu, ya basta -espetó Taiga. El rubio la agarró del cabello y la estampó con fuerza contra el árbol, sacándole un chillido.

-Llévatela -espetó Kyoichi, empujándola hacia Taiga. Éste sostuvo bien a la castaña y se fueron del lugar.

Una vez solos, los niños se acercaron a los rubios. Hitomi se situó frente a su novio, aún hipando por el llanto.

-Quiero oírlo de ti -habló la chica-. ¿Estuviste con ella?

-Anoche -respondió firme.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Sólo hablamos, ella se me insinuó -alzó una ceja.

-¿Le respondiste? -vio que él negaba con la cabeza.

Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla, y le dio un beso corto, para luego abrazarlo, sin importarle que los niños los vieran. Ellos sonreían, aunque de igual manera, sentían lástima por ella.

* * *

 **Una amiga me recomendó leer el manga "Hibi ChouChou" :P no soy fanática del romance, pero ese manga me atrapó xD**

 **No quiero aguarles la fiesta pero... queda cada vez menos de la mitad de este fic TT-TT de todos modos, Idaten Jump es más corta que Inazuma Eleven x.x y One Piece :P y Detective Conan :l pero no más corta que Elfen Lied ;D y Divine Gate (?). Como sea...**

 **Odio mi vida TT-TT (?) puta la hueona depresiva (?) peeeeero hay algo más sjkajfhas tendrán que esperar :v jhfslerhgvusr**

 **No sé ustedes, o quizás yo soy muy bruta XD que me molesta la actitud de Kiku XDDD y creo que hice a Kyoichi demasiado hijo de puta :B aunque si yo fuera él, también habría golpeado a Miyu xD pero ¿qué tal el cap?**

 **Y eso... CHAO CHAO!**


	27. Después de la tormenta, sale el sol

-¿Ya está todo listo? -preguntó Yuki.

Los niños iban de aquí para allá, verificando si les faltaba algo que necesitaran por emergencia. Habían quedado con Taiga, que estaba con Kyoichi, y llevaban diez minutos de atraso, todo para buscar a Kiku. Hitomi estaba con ellos, hablando con Arthur, que también se ofreció para ayudar.

-Todo listo -avisó Sho.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hitomi y los niños se subieron a la parte de atrás de un remolque, con Kakeru de piloto, Arthur se fue en el remolque de Yuki. Ella iba adelante para guiarlos. Llegaron a los suburbios, y a unos metros, estaban Taiga y Kyoichi mirando lo que parecía un mapa. El pelinegro alzó la mirada y se lo hizo saber, de modo que el rubio también miró en esa dirección.

-Veinte años después -ironizó Kyoichi, por lo que algunos rieron, pero era un momento serio, así que no duró mucho.

-Lo siento, nos estábamos asegurando -se excusó Yuki.

-Está bien, ahora nuestro trabajo es buscar a la hermana de Koei -dijo Taiga.

El pelinegro indicó todos los lugares que equivalían a los escondites de Shark Tooth, todo con lujo de detalles. La idea era buscar a Kiku lo más pronto posible, ya que su condición era delicada.

-Makoto, tú y Kakeru irán al Sur, a verificar dónde se encuentra Kiku -indicó su hermano-. Yuki y Arthur, al centro de la ciudad, la idea es guiar a Makoto; Taiga y yo buscaremos en los refugios -todos entendieron las indicaciones-. Hitomi, vendrás con nosotros -concluyó, sabiendo que su novia no funcionaba sin él. La platinada asintió.

-Yo te prestaré una bicicleta -le dijo Yuki.

Sin más, los demás se dirigieron hacia donde les indicó el hermano de Makoto. Yuki sacó una bicicleta de su remolque, que le prestó a Hitomi, y todos partieron.

Mientras tanto, sobre una pendiente, Koei observaba la ciudad. En ese momento, apareció Sho, que se acercó a él al notar su frustración. Hosuke había ido a informarle a Sho lo que planeaban sus amigos para rescatar a Kiku, por lo que se quedó con él y luego iría con cada grupo a ver si tenían algún dato.

-Si quieres continuar esta batalla, hagámoslo de una manera justa -dijo Sho.

-Es inútil -espetó Koei, sorprendiéndolo-. Esta ciudad está completamente controlada por Gabu; aunque traten de oponerse, eso no me devolverá a Kiku -aquel comentario molestó al castaño.

-¡¿Por qué te resignas con tanta facilidad?!

Koei recordó el día que conoció a Gabu. Lo había desafiado, por el ego de Gabu, ya que tenía bastante poder, y vaya que tenía, pues logró sorprenderlo y no ganó la batalla contra él; Gabu, con una técnica que él llamaba el Colmillo Demoledor, dejó una gran agujero en la tierra. Él fue el primero en destruir su Torbellino Destructor.

-El Colmillo Demoledor es capaz de crear una onda destructora al momento en que él cae con su bicicleta, incluso sería capaz de matar a alguien -dijo el peligris-. Sus habilidades son superiores a las de todos nosotros.

Sho estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, pero él lo ignoró y simplemente se marchó. No le dijo nada más, después de todo, su segunda batalla ya iba a comenzar.

Mientras ambos oponentes se preparaban, los demás seguían buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Kiku. Makoto y Kakeru veían desde una pantalla el comienzo de la batalla mientras Hosuke iba con Yuki a preguntarle sobre algún dato, pero sin resultados. El grupo de Taiga, Kyoichi y Hitomi incluso tuvo que recurrir a la violencia para que los perros se dejaran de payasadas.

-¿De verdad no saben nada? -espetó Taiga, acorralando a dos guardias.

-Bueno, si nos involucramos en esto, nos meteremos en problemas -se excusó uno de ellos, atemorizado. El pelinegro apretó los dientes, furioso.

-Oye, esto no ayudará -intervino Kyoichi, quien a pesar de su tranquilidad, no se tragaba las palabras de los perros, pero de nada servía seguir insistiendo-. Mejor separémonos para buscar a Kiku; Hitomi y yo iremos al Oeste.

-Bien, yo iré al Este -dijo Taiga.

Dicho ésto, los tres separaron en una esquina. Hitomi seguía a su novio mientras Taiga iba solo por otra dirección. Los perros cayeron al piso algo aliviados, tratar con ellos había sido muy duro.

De vuelta en la carrera, los competidores corrían por el bosque. El castaño estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por Koei, quien lo había rebasado. Si dejaba ganar a Koei, habrían más posibilidades de rescatar a Kiku, pero eso sólo aumentaría la ambición de Gabu. No pensaba dejar ganar a Koei por los deseos egoístas del pelirrojo, de modo que incrementó la velocidad hasta alcanzar a su rival. Trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no había caso; el peligris estaba cegado por el chantaje de Gabu.

El peligris lanzó shurikens explosivos a varios troncos de árboles, derribándolos y casi cayeron sobre Sho, pero éste tomó un atajo y él siguió con sus sucios trucos. Con su Torbellino Destructor, logró derribarlo, pero eso no detuvo a su oponente, quien lo alcanzó enseguida. Probó nuevamente, atacándolo directamente con los explosivos, que el castaño logró esquivar. Estuvo a punto de seguir, si no fuera porque un comentario de Sho le trajo un recuerdo, de cuando su hermana estaba en cama, transmitiéndole su deseo de ser una biker de MTB y correr como él, pero no podía por su salud.

-Sho, no sabes cuánto te envidio -murmuró antes de lanzar otro shuriken, en dirección a una pendiente, cortando una soga y dejando caer un montón de troncos.

Sho saltó desde uno de los troncos para impulsarse y subir la pendiente, luego saltó desde ahí y lo rebasó, para finalmente cruzar la línea de llegada.

Gabu estaba molesto con el resultado. Makoto y Kakeru habían visto todo y saltaron de la emoción. Claro, su felicidad no duró mucho cuando escucharon a unos hombres hablando mal de Koei, por lo que les explicaron lo sucedido, cosa que se enteraran todos de la clase de persona que era Gabu.

Aún no habían datos sobre el paradero de Kiku, pero habían sospechas de que estaba escondida dentro de la pista.

Koei recibió una llamada de Gabu, luego de unas palabras, colgó y lanzó el teléfono al río.

-Ya no obedeceré las órdenes de Gabu -le dijo a Sho, quien se alegró y estrecharon sus manos.

En ese momento, apareció una cansado Hosuke, que se desplomó en las manos de Sho y le informó la sospecha de que Kiku se encontraba dentro de la pista.

* * *

Hitomi empujó al guardia contra la pared. Éste trató de huir atemorizado, pero chocó con algo y se encontró con la expresión fría de Kyoichi. Nuevamente trató de escapar, pero el rubio lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme y lo estampó contra la pared.

Varios guardias a su alrededor yacían adoloridos en el piso por los golpes que recibieron, y sólo el que tenían acorralado estaba prácticamente intacto.

-Habla -espetó Kyoichi.

-Y-yo... -el rubio rodó los ojos y le propinó un puñetazo.

-No estoy de humor para tus tartamudeos -el guardián desvió la mirada, atemorizado, por lo que recibió otro golpe-. Mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando, pequeño bastardo -el tipo asintió, aún atemorizado.

Lo peor de todo era que el rubio tenía fuerza, bastante en realidad.

-¿Dónde está? -rugió.

-No sé nada -dijo el sujeto. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hizo para no tartamudear, aunque recibió un jalón de cabello y otro golpe contra la pared, que prácticamente lo aturdió.

-No te lo volveré a preguntar -increpó-. Tú decides; o te lamentas toda tu puta vida cuando te mate por no darme lo que busco y venda tus órganos, o me dices dónde mierda está la hermana de Koei y te dejo en paz -lo amenazó. Algo brutal, pero muy efectivo.

El guardia dudó, nuevamente bajó la cabeza, pero la alzó enseguida cuando predijo otro golpe. Sólo mirarlo a los ojos, sin miedo y sin tartamudear... claro que con esos ojos que parecía que iban a lanzar llamas era imposible.

-Sabemos que está escondida dentro de la pista -advirtió Hitomi, sorprendiendo a la víctima, por lo que Kyoichi sonrió con malicia.

-Ya lo suponía -espetó, por lo que su novia sonrió.

-Caíste en la trampa -se burló Hosuke, que estaba detrás del rubio.

La carrera entre Sho y Koei ya había comenzado.

-Deben creerme, no sé nada -habló el sujeto-. Sólo sé que Mantaro la está vigilando, él normalmente elige los edificios más altos -habló rápidamente al ver que Kyoichi levantaba el puño-. Probablemente esté en el último piso de un edificio para ver la carrera.

El rubio lo miró fijamente a los ojos, intimidándolo, y verificando que fuera verdad. Suspiró.

-Te creo -lo soltó, pero no acabó ahí. Lo agarró del cabello-, pero como me entere de que nos diste información falsa, con la patética excusa de que te meterás en problemas, cosa que me importa una reverenda mierda, eres hombre muerto, ¿entendido? -el guardia asintió, atemorizado, y sin más, lo soltó, dejando que huyera como la gallina que era-. No hace falta que te diga qué hacer -le dijo al búho, quien asintió y voló en dirección a la pista.

Una vez que Hosuke desapareció de su campo de visión, le hizo una seña a su novia para irse, por lo que se montaron en sus respectivas bicicletas y pedalearon en dirección a la pista. Para no perder el tiempo y alcanzar a ver a Koei y a Sho, tomaron un atajo saltando por los techos de las casas hasta volver a aterrizar en una calle cercana a la pista.

-Veo que ya no te da miedo el búho -dijo Hitomi. Aunque su novio no contestó, escuchó una suave risa, casi inaudible, por lo que sonrió y volvió su atención al camino.

Vieron a Koei saltando por los techos, con Sho detrás de él, por lo que decidieron seguirlos; el objetivo daba con la torre de la iglesia. El resto también supo sobre el paradero.

Koei y Sho entraron a la iglesia, y desde abajo pudieron ver el rostro de temor de Mantaro, a quien empujaron al llegar hasta ahí. Kiku estaba atada a una silla, al lado de la ventana, desde donde podía ver toda la carrera. Enseguida corrieron a desatarla, mientras Mantaro gateaba con el propósito de retirarse, pero su rostro chocó con algo. Ese algo resultó ser la rueda delantera de Emperador Trueno, de modo que alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los amenazantes ojos verdes de Kyoichi, quien estaba sentado sobre su bicicleta con los brazos cruzados, como una madre regañando a su hijo, y Hitomi y Arthur detrás de él. El platinado con las manos en los bolsillos de su overol.

-¿A dónde piensas escapar? -espetó el rubio, tan frío como se mostraba. El Molusco trató de ir en otra dirección, pero estaba acorralado.

Koei desató la soga que inmovilizaba a su hermanita, quien enseguida lo abrazó, disculpándose por los problemas que le causó, pero él estaba feliz de haberla encontrado sana y salva.

-Gracias, chicos -dijo-. Sin su ayuda, no habría encontrado a mi hermana.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! -rió Sho, avergonzado y rascándose la nuca.

-Sé que esto es bonito y yo soy muy matapasiones, pero ¿ustedes no tienen una carrera pendiente? -dijo Kyoichi. Todos rieron por su comentario; qué manera de matar el momento.

-Vayan, nosotros cuidaremos de Kiku -dijo Hitomi, aún riendo.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos competidores volvieron a su carrera, mientras sus amigos los observaban desde la torre de la iglesia.

Koei atacó con su Torbellino Destructor, logrando rebasarlo y aterrizó sobre un cable, corriendo sobre él, a diferencia de otra ocasión, en que usaba un cable transparente y parecía que corría en el aire. Sho no se iba a quedar atrás, reunió todo el coraje y poder que tenía para saltar hacia un puente y correr de cabeza hasta rebasar al peligris, pero éste no se dio por vencido, de modo que ambos iban peleando por la delantera hasta llegar a la meta. Sin embargo, en la pantalla se podía ver que Sho fue el primero en cruzar la línea.

Finalmente, Sho había resultado ganador del Torneo Idaten.

En lo que sus amigos y otros celebraban, la escena aparecía en la pantalla del cuartel de Shark Tooth, pero no había rastro de Gabu.

El pelirrojo se encontraba con Miyu en algún lugar deshabitado, ¿y quién sabe qué estarían tramando?

* * *

 **La próxima semana vuelvo a clases TT-TT I hate my life :'c a estudiar como chino se ha dicho (?)**

 **Así que... creo que volverá a ser el sistema de antes, de actualizar cada semana... claro, si no me sacan el jugo :v en ese caso, trataré de permanecer activa :'v**

 **Como sea... ¿qué les pareció el cap?**

 **Son libres de lanzarme tomates, piedras, yunques, sillas... incluso me pueden pegar con un mazo como el de Amy de Sonic X (?)**

 **Chao chao!**


	28. ¡Devuélveme los emblemas!

Todos se reunieron en una de las oficinas del estadio, esperando que Sho saliera del vestidor, ya que tendría su premio como ganador del torneo y llevaba más de media hora.

Sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos, Koei estaba de pie con Kiku a su lado, mientras que Yuki estaba de pie al lado de Kyoichi, quien estaba sentado en el sillón largo con Hitomi, ésta tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y jugando con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

No se podía decir que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos desde la última vez que vieron a Miyu. Es cierto que había más tranquilidad sin ella, pero no se iba a rendir de un día para otro tan fácilmente, de modo que su relación se volvió más fría, apenas cruzaban palabras y casi no se veían a los ojos. Hitomi pensó que debía dejarle algo de espacio a Kyoichi, aunque quizás había sido suficiente espacio y lo único que logró fue que se alejara poco a poco de él. También era verdad que Kyoichi la amaba y no la cambiaba por nada, menos por una zorra con crías de menos de un año de las que apenas sabía de su existencia, pero se estaba cansando de sus incesantes inseguridades y de repetirle veinte mil veces que no se preocupara que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Claro está que él tenía dignidad y no terminaría con ella para demostrarle algo que no existía y probablemente nunca existiría. Y Hitomi tampoco tenía agallas para terminar con él, lo amaba demasiado, pero todo era muy confuso.

Un sonido llamó la atención de todos y miraron en esa dirección para ver a Sho con un elegante traje rojo con una camisa y zapatos blancos, hasta su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás... todo porque Makoto perdió la paciencia y derramó un frasco de gel sobre su cabeza, con ayuda de Kyoichi, quien lo ató a una silla para que se quedara quieto. El castaño se ajustaba el cuello de la camisa, tenía una expresión de molestia por lo incómodo que resultaba usar un traje. La pelinegra lo regañó y arregló el cuello de la camisa.

-¿No sería mejor usar mi traje de biker? -preguntó el niño, a lo que recibió la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Sería una falta de respeto presentarse ante el público si no vas presentable -sonrió Kakeru.

Mientras los niños y el búho se ocupaban de Sho, el resto volteó a ver a la persona que había entrado de repente. Arthur apareció con su armadura y una sonrisa amistosa al verlos a todos. Koei se le acercó a agradecerle por ayudar a salvar a Kiku, pese a que en algún momento pareció herirlo para ganar.

-Sabía que ésas no eran tus intenciones para ganar -sonrió el platinado-. Utilicé los monitores de la ciudad para ver la carrera con detalle, y me pareció formidable.

-Acepto mi derrota, pero no me arrepiento -sonrió el peligris.

-Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Taiga? -habló Kyoichi, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-No, ¿no regresó con ustedes? -preguntó el caballero, extrañado.

-Nos separamos y no supimos nada de él -aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupado.

-Ahora que lo dices, no estaba con nosotros al encontrar a Kiku -dijo Hitomi.

-De alguna manera tuvo que enterarse -dijo Yuki.

Hitomi bajó la cabeza, su preocupación era notoria. No era normal no recibir noticias de Taiga, menos después de ser expulsado de Shark Tooth y se uniera a ellos para salvar a Kiku. Para su hermano menor, eso era un golpe bajo.

Por el parlante de la habitación se oyó el aviso de Bonnie de que la ceremonia de premiación ya iba a comenzar. Sus amigos fueron los primeros en salir, y Sho perseguía a Kakeru por burlarse de él, después salieron la señorita Yuki con el ninja, Kiku y el caballero, quedando únicamente ambos rubios. El ambiente era tenso, y el silencio era tan incómodo que Kyoichi no lo soportó y se levantó. La platinada se levantó luego de un rato, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su novio seguía en la habitación, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Vamos a seguir así? -preguntó Hitomi. El rubio alzó una ceja.

-No sé qué quieres -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Llegamos hasta aquí? -Kyoichi negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo estoy cansado de lo mismo.

-No pasaría si no fuera porque esa zorra pasa pegada a ti -hizo una mueca.

-Lo dices como si yo lo provocara -Hitomi lo miró y notó su dolor, disimulado por la seriedad-. Vamos, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar.

-No cambies de tema -espetó la platinada.

-Siempre te digo lo mismo, Hitomi -espetó Kyoichi-, y tú sigues con tus inseguridades, te dije miles de veces que no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró enseguida. No sabía qué decir, no sabía si era por el efecto que provocaban las palabras de Kyoichi o era ella. Sin más, fueron hacia las gradas a reunirse con los demás, y en el camino no dijeron ni una palabra. Llegaron al momento en que Koei estaba en el escenario, Arthur y Yuki fueron los primeros en verlos, luego fueron los niños, y la pelinegra hizo un espacio para que su hermano se sentara. Arthur también hizo un espacio para Hitomi al lado de su novio, y su expresión dolida no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero decidieron dejarlo para después.

La felicidad duró poco cuando Sho apareció para recibir su premio. Un globo aerostático hizo sombra sobre el lugar, y de un momento a otro, los emblemas desaparecieron de donde estaban, ya que Mantaro lanzó un gancho atado a un cordel y agarró con él la argolla de emblemas. El cielo se nubló y en la cima de la torre apareció la misma nube oscura que los arrastró a ese lugar, luego comenzó una tormenta eléctrica que hizo que todos corrieran despavoridos a refugiarse, pues algunos edificios y terrenos se estaban cayendo.

Gabu estaba en el interior de la torre, con los emblemas como collar, en busca de los sellos y dejando a los Cuatro Incompetentes como perros abandonados para que vigilaran las puertas.

Los demás habían corrido hacia los remolques, camino hacia la Torre X. Arthur, Kyoichi y Hitomi iban en el remolque de Yuki, mientras que los niños iban con Koei y Kiku en el otro remolque, manejado por Sho.

Al llegar hasta ahí, todos se impresionaron de ver a Taiga encadenado a una estatua frente a la Torre, cubierto de magulladuras. Se apresuraron en intentar ayudarlo, pero los únicos que pudieron subir a la estatua para desatarlo fueron Kyoichi y Koei. Una vez suelto, el peligris sujetó a Taiga en lo que Arthur ayudaba al rubio a bajar, y ya en el piso, agarró al pelinegro y lo dejó acostado en el piso. Luego de un rato, el chico despertó y a los primeros que vio fueron a su mejor amigo y a Sho, luego miró a Hitomi, quien le agarraba una mano, preocupada.

-¿Fue Gabu quien lo hizo? -preguntó el rubio, pese a que sabía la respuesta. Taiga desvió la mirada, eso hizo que apretara los puños.

-Nunca le interesó quién sería el ganador, sólo robó los emblemas para romper los sellos -el pelinegro no pudo continuar, debido al dolor punzante de su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces -dijo Hitomi. Su amigo le dedicó una débil sonrisa, que se le contagió.

-Chicos, hagan todo lo posible por detener a mi hermano -fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, alarmando a la platinada y al castaño.

-Sólo se desmayó, no se preocupen -dijo la señorita Yuki.

Unos ciudadanos, gran parte de los que habían competido contra Sho, se ofrecieron a cuidar de él, y Koei dejó también a Kiku a su cuidado. Kyoichi miró a su hermana, quien al notarlo, dijo que no se quedaría de brazos, viendo cómo robaban el emblema de su Neptuno, a lo que el rubio rió, ya que sabía que esa sería su respuesta.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrieron hacia el interior de la torre en busca de Gabu. Yuki iba en el remolque con Hitomi adentro.

El pelirrojo estaba en la sala de control, activando el sistema de seguridad, y se abrió una de las puertas. El equipo Idaten (?) se encontró con Shadow, Yoko y Rika, el capitán Jackal, Pete y Dany y Super Teacher, todos con sus estúpidos argumentos para retrasarlos. Koei les dijo que se adelantaran, por lo que Yuki empezó a pedalear, mientras Arthur apartaba a los enemigos del camino y Sho junto con Kyoichi y Makoto saltaban sobre ellos, haciendo que se olvidaran de que Koei era la carnada.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron con una sarta de bicicleta que iban hacia ellos, lo raro era que nadie las manejaba. Kyoichi saltó hasta ese montón y derribó unas pocas, para que los demás ganaran tiempo. Otra bicicleta iba a atacarlos por la espalda, siendo interceptado por Makoto.

-¡Mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de las bicicletas, ustedes adelántense!

Volvieron a la acción sin rechistar, dejando a ambos hermano rodeados de lo que podría ser alguna parodia o un pirata de _El jinete sin cabeza_ (?), salvo que eran bicicletas sin ciclista.

-Son demasiadas bicicletas -se quejó Makoto.

-¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo? -inquirió su hermano.

-Si mi hermano puede, yo también -sonrió confiada la niña, contagiándolo.

Con Sho y los demás las cosas eran iguales, otra sarta de bicicleta los interceptaron y junto a Arthur las derribaron, pero venían más detrás de ellos y tuvieron que correr. La compuerta se estaba cerrando, por lo que Yuki frenó en el umbral para retrasar el cierre. Sho se adelantó y Arthur se quedó con la pelirrosa y los demás, encargándose de las bicicletas.

El castaño corrió por un túnel hasta llegar al centro de la torre, que era el cuartel del equipo Shark Tooth. Se activaron unos lanzallamas del suelo, que lo hirieron y Gabu hizo acto de presencia.

-Devuélveme los emblemas dorados -espetó-. ¡No voy a permitir que arruines las esperanzas de mis amigos!

-¡Parece que la única forma de que lo entiendas es sufriendo! -se burló el pelirrojo.

El chico saltó de la plataforma hasta aterrizar frente a Sho y estaba listo para atacarlo, para demostrarle el poder de su Bloody Fang, que nadie podía contra él, como se demostró con su hermano mayor, pero un estruendo los interrumpió; se produjo una explosión y Sho quedó sepultado entre los escombros.

Los Cuatro Incompetentes quitaron los emblemas de lo que controlaba la torre, y Gabu escuchó su breve conversación, sobre que se iban a apoderar de la Ciudad X, cosa que lo enfureció, de modo que escaparon del lugar y el pelirrojo se montó en su bicicleta para alcanzarlos, dejando a un Sho malherido en el lugar.

El castaño estiró el brazo con esfuerzo, como si así pudiera alcanzar a su rival, pero se sentía demasiado débil para levantarse.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue una silueta asomarse entre los escombros. Poco a poco, dejó de sentir el peso del material sobre su cuerpo, y lo único que reconoció fue una ropa oscura y una voz femenina llamándolo.

* * *

 **Seh, no actualizo hace dos semanas, como dije, porque me estoy poniendo al día con lo que debo y... me están sacando el jugo por las pruebas, trabajos, y se viene septiembre; no sé cómo será en otros países, pero por lo menos en Chile es el mes de la patria y todo el mundo se revoluciona con las barbacoas, la comida típica y los bailes, y con mi curso tengo que bailar algo muuuuuy agitado y más jugo pierdo (?) bien, no te voy a mentir *inserte Yao Ming face* NO PIERDO JUGO, NUNCA SUDO WEY! (?)**

 **Bien, suficiente :v**

 **Me costó escribir este cap :v además, tenía sueño y estaba haciendo un trabajo :v así que, si ven alguna tontera o incoherencia, me ganó el estrés -.-**

 **Emmmm... ¿GabuXMakoto o ShoXMakoto? Siempre sentí curiosidad :v**

 **EEEEEEEN fin :B no aseguro si actualizaré la próxima semana :v**

 **Sin más... saaaaayooooonaaaaaraaaaa *voz de cetáceo* (?)**


	29. ¡Sho vs Gabu! ¡La batalla final!

-Sho, despierta -lo llamaba una voz femenina, mientras sentía que lo zarandeaban-. Vamos, Sho, resiste.

El castaño adaptó su vista al ambiente y se incorporó con la ayuda de la chica.

-Hitomi -musitó-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿No recuerdas? -la mueca de Sho respondió su pregunta-. Ibas a pelear contra Gabu cuando hubo un explosión -explicó-. Quedaste sepultado entre los escombros y te desmayaste.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Kyoichi y Makoto todavía se encargan de las bicicletas, Arthur está con Yuki y Kakeru, de Koei no sabemos nada aún -se encogió de hombros-. Yo agarré una bicicleta y partí a buscarte, y cuando oí el estruendo, supe que algo te había pasado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Como una hora, supongo -volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Hay que volver con los demás antes de que Gabu se salga con la suya.

Dicho ésto, ambos se montaron en sus respectivas bicicletas y Sho derribó el resto de los escombros que tenían por obstáculo, luego vieron que la plataforma donde Shark Tooth solía tener sus reuniones seguía ahí, pero ni rastro de Gabu.

Con los Cuatro Incompetentes, la cosa era distinta; pese a que recibirían un buen castigo de su aún jefe, decidieron escapar con los emblemas en otra plataforma, quitándole al pelirrojo la posibilidad siquiera de amenazarlos. Podría decir "hablar", pero conociéndolo, eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Yuki, Kakeru y Hosuke veían desde las pantallas de la sala de control a los hombres de Gabu, frente a la puerta que daba al camino a los sellos de la torre, por lo que corrieron de inmediato hasta ahí para alcanzarlos. Estaban tan apurados que ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba escondido entre las sombras, esperando por que ellos se fueran para controlar los monitores.

El tiempo que los perros perdieron buscando los sellos de la Torre X fue suficiente para ser estúpidamente interceptados por los hermanos Shido y por Koei y Arthur, cuando en ese momento, una compuerta se abrió al lado de los idiotas, quienes se quedaron parados viendo el pasadizo.

-¿Qué esperan, cuarteto de inútiles? -espetó una voz femenina entre las sombras. La persona, al mostrarse fuera del pasadizo, fue identificada como nadie más ni menos que la puta de Miyu Aibara.

No, es cierto, "puta" le queda corto. Ella era una zorra.

El cuarteto corrió mientras Miyu miraba a Kyoichi. Le guiñó un ojo antes de caminar por el pasadizo. El rubio rodó los ojos, hastiado, mientras que Koei y Arthur trataban de alcanzar a los perros de Shark Tooth, sin tener éxito ya que la compuerta se cerró.

-Vamos, conozco otro camino -dijo Arthur, comenzando a correr.

Los demás lo siguieron y en el camino se separaron para tenderles una trampa, con el mismo equipo de antes; Kyoichi iba con su hermana y Arthur con Koei.

-¿Quién fue el que abrió ese pasadizo? -inquirió Mitsuru, sentado en el piso al igual que sus amigos.

-Quizás una persona con buenas intenciones -imaginó el tonto de Mantaro.

Hay que admitirlo, él era muy idiota.

-¿Y quién sería esa "persona con buenas intenciones"? -inquirió Sayji, algo irónico por el absurdo comentario.

-Vaya que les encantará saber quién es -habló Miyu, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Su generoso jefe -ironizó Gabu, apareciendo de la nada, y asustando al cuarteto-. Verán lo que les sucede a las personas que se atreven a traicionarme -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, que desapareció al ver al ave parlante agarrar con sus patas la argolla de emblemas del cuello de Kiyoshi.

Hosuke voló hacia Yuki y Kakeru, quienes estaban un piso más abajo, para entregarles los emblemas, cosa que el pelirrojo no toleró y causó una explosión con su Colmillo Demoledor, para saltar hacia la plataforma en que ellos estaban, y comenzaron a pelear por los emblemas.

Gabu sonrió maliciosamente, preparado para atacarlos, y Yuki con Kakeru preferían arriesgarse.

-¡Kakeru! -lo llamó Sho, desde varios pisos más abajo, pero Hitomi no iba con él. Quizás se separaron en el camino.

Al ser un trabajo imposible arrojarle los emblemas, el búho se ofreció a llevárselos, pero al momento que descendía, Gabu interfirió, aterrizando al lado de Sho. El peor error que pudo cometer fue quedarse parado, pensando en qué hacer, cuando dos de los Cuatro Incompetentes, Kiyoshi y Sayji, lo agarraron y arrebataron los emblemas.

-¡Seremos los dueños del lugar! -exclamó Kiyoshi.

-¡Nadie arruinará nuestros planes! -exclamó Sayji, y empezaron a reír.

-Esos emblemas son una trampa para ustedes -espetó una voz a sus espaldas, por lo que voltearon y notaron que fue Kyoichi el que había hablado.

La sola presencia de los hermanos Shido los atemorizó.

-Ni se les ocurra escapar -los perros de Shark Tooth voltearon a ver a Hitomi, con los brazos cruzados, en medio de Arthur y Koei. Ya hasta la mirada de la platinada daba miedo, cosa que sorprendió a los mayores, pero no lo demostraron.

-Ya ríndanse -espetó Koei.

El dúo de incompetentes no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, de modo que soltaron a Hosuke y Kyoichi agarró los emblemas. Luego de eso, Arthur informó que los sellos de la puerta estaban en la cima de la torre.

Gabu enfureció al verse sus planes arruinados, por lo que saltó rápidamente cada plataforma hasta que llegó a su altura y utilizó nuevamente el Colmillo Demoledor, destruyendo gran parte del edificio.

A Hitomi le dio un ataque de tos por el polvo de la explosión, por lo que los hermanos fueron a ayudarla. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que, después de todo lo que había pasado, Kyoichi seguía preocupándose por ella.

-Espero que les haya quedado claro -empezó diciendo Gabu, sobre una plataforma más arriba-, Bloody Fang es la bicicleta más poderosa del mundo, y mientras la tenga, no le temo a nada -sonrió malicioso, y miró a Koei-. Te daré otra oportunidad; róbate los emblemas y me los traes -alzó una de sus manos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de violeta, como las líneas de su rostro, sobre sus pómulos.

-¡Entiéndelo, estoy harto de tus caprichos! -espetó Koei-. ¡No me interesa tu poder, si tengo que morir, que así sea; prefiero eso a volver a obedecerte!

-¿En serio crees que puedes contra cuatro bicicletas Idaten? -espetó Makoto. Aquel comentario hizo que Gabu soltara una fuerte carcajada.

El peligris sintió algo frío en su brazo, a través de la tela de su ropa. Volteó y vio al rubio, oculto detrás de él con tal de que Gabu no lo descubriera. El chico le dijo que fuera a donde se encontraban los sellos, mientras que con los demás distraerían a Gabu.

El problema era que a Gabu sólo le importaban los emblemas, por lo que causó otra explosión y corrió detrás de Koei. Los chicos tuvieron que unirse a la persecución. Toda esa pelea era narrada por Bonnie.

Koei trató de detenerlo con su Torbellino Destructor, técnica que, para Gabu, era de principiantes. El Torbellino fue derrotado el Colmillo. Sin embargo, el ninja recuperó el equilibrio y evitó una lesión de cabeza. Luego le arrojó los emblemas a Arthur, quien siguió corriendo, creyendo que así perdería de vista al pelirrojo, pero éste corría por los edificios, rompiendo los vidrios, y luego saltó para derribarlo. El platinado, tras oír la voz de Makoto, le lanzó los emblemas y ella siguió corriendo. Gabu iba a saltar para empujarla, cuando Hitomi apareció a su lado y recibió los emblemas. Ella fue más astuta e iba por el primer atajo que veía para perderlo de vista, cosa que funcionó por un rato, luego se detuvo, y cuando el niño la alcanzó, dejó caer los emblemas para que los atrapara Kyoichi.

Gabu apretó los dientes, había caído en su trampa.

- _Tenía que ser la novia de Shido_ -pensó.

Siguió corriendo. Estuvo tan distraído pensando en mil formas de herir a la platinada que se había olvidado del rubio, y como resultado, lo había perdido de vista. Apretó los puños sobre los manubrios al creer que era parte del plan de la chica. Cuando lo encontró, él estaba sobre un edificio, mirándolo fijamente, atento a cada movimiento que hacía. Iba a utilizar su Colmillo Demoledor nuevamente, y al parecer Kyoichi lo notó, pues lanzó con tal fuerza la argolla de emblemas, como un boomerang, hasta que llegó a su destino.

La última batalla: Sho Yamato.

- _Maldito bastardo_ -pensó. Nuevamente cayó en la trampa, de seguro los rubios lo habían planeado. Miró al rubio, molesto, y recibió como respuesta un hermoso dedo corazón para luego desaparecer de su vista.

Volviendo con el castaño, ambos empezaron a correr por la rampa con forma de espiral, cuya meta era la cima de la torre, donde se encontraban los sellos.

A ese punto llegaban dos rivales que querían cosas distintas. Sho estaba convencido de que le devolvería las esperanzas a sus amigos y regresarían al mundo real; el propósito de Gabu sólo era dominar la Ciudad X, lo cual no traería nada bueno.

El castaño llevó la delantera por un momento, luego el pelirrojo lo alcanzó. No podía avanzar, ya que su especialidad era la pista en descenso, y el espiral iba en ascenso, pero no podía tomar un atajo como los que solía tomar en otras batallas porque era el único camino que había.

Gabu lo iba empujando hasta quedar al borde de la pista. Un empujón más y Sho caería al vacío desde varios metros, salvo que se le ocurriera algo de último momento y ocurriera un milagro, como los que siempre ocurrían.

-Entrégame los emblemas dorados, o juro que te arrojaré al vacío -amenazó Gabu, como siempre con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-No permitiré que impongas tus odiosas ideas sobre los demás -espetó Sho.

Ante eso, el pelirrojo comenzó a patear a Flame Kaiser para que su dueño perdiera el equilibrio con tal de caer. Mantuvo el pie en la rueda trasera, así Sho no podría controlar su bicicleta, y ejercía presión, llevándolo poco a poco a su final.

-Sólo los más fuertes obtienen el poder, ésas son las reglas de este mundo -dijo Gabu-. ¡Entiende, la Zona X es mía!

-¡La Zona X es de todos, ellos construyeron esto, y nadie soportará tus absurdas ideas!

Eso lo enfureció, por lo que atacó con su Colmillo Demoledor, destruyendo parte de la pista, y Sho, que trataba de correr a toda velocidad para evitarlo, iba cayendo al vacío. El castaño estaba a punto de rendirse cuando tuvo una visión de su padre, lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir y agarró a Flame Kaiser para correr hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Gabu, quien se sorprendió de verlo, ya que creía que, con su caída, tenía asegurada la victoria.

-¡Ésta será tu batalla final! -espetó el castaño, a lo que Gabu sonrió.

Ambos rivales, con el poder que les otorgaba sus bicicletas, comenzaron a atacar. En la última fase de la batalla, se formó una nube de humo, que no dejaba ver quién fue el primero en llegar a los sellos, hasta que se dispersó y lograron ver a un herido Gabu en un punto de la torre, y Sho con una sonrisa radiante.

Éste último se encontraba en la cima, justo donde estaban los sellos.

-"El más fuerte obtiene el poder" -repitió la frase de Gabu-. Me parece que has perdido.

Toda la ciudad gritó eufórica cuando se supo quién resultó ganador. No estarían bajo el poder del odioso de Gabu, vivirían en paz y ya no tendrían que preocuparse por los caprichos de un niñato con sed de poder.

Como resultado, el equipo Shark Tooth se disolvió y sus integrantes fueron arrestados.

El resto del equipo de Sho se reunió en un punto de la ciudad, y Arthur les dio las indicaciones para llegar a la cima de la torre, por lo que lo siguieron, aunque dos se atrasaron. Kyoichi y Hitomi, todo por culpa de la castaña que llegó a complicarles la vida.

Miyu parecía discutir con Kyoichi, era bastante obvio el porqué, pues ella seguía con sus constantes insinuaciones, tratando de recibir la atención del rubio, pero lo único que recibía era una pelea, y golpes, en caso de que él perdiera la paciencia. Hitomi veía todo oculta detrás de una pared, entre las sombras, y pese a que no pasó nada en ese encuentro, su semblante cambió. Para cuando iba a ir con los demás en busca de Sho, levantó la cabeza y se sobresaltó al ver a su novio frente a ella, con una mirada seria.

Se podría decir que le molestaba que lo espiara, pero más que eso, lo que realmente le molestaba era que tuviera que vigilarlo para confiar en él.

-¿La quieres? -preguntó la platinada, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Todavía crees eso? -espetó el rubio.

-Tal vez ella te dará lo que yo no te doy.

-A ver, ¿qué podría darme ella además de unos niños de los que apenas sabe de su existencia?

-Será una necesitada, pero por lo menos no necesita estar acompañada las veinticuatro horas del día para ser feliz -dijo con amargura, recordando lo que discutieron el día de la batalla entre Sho y Makoto.

-No hay diferencia, ella quiere sexo y atención -Kyoichi rodó los ojos-. En un burdel, la tiene enseguida, tendrá el dinero que nunca tuvo -se encogió de hombros. Hitomi lo miró.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes que no tiene dinero? -espetó Hitomi.

-Taiga me lo contó -respondió su novio-. Dime, ¿por qué crees que sus crías siguen vivas cuando no les presta ni una pizca de atención?

Hitomi abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar, ya que no sabía qué decir. Como siempre, sus palabras la habían pillado.

Kyoichi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero sólo pudo dar un par de pasos cuando su novia lo agarró del brazo.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Debíamos reunirnos con los demás hace más de diez minutos -espetó el rubio.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros? -recibió una dura mirada de su parte.

-¿Con qué cara me preguntas eso cuando te dije todo lo que sabía?

-¡¿Cómo sé si no dices la verdad?!

-¡Te habría dicho algo más si tuviera otra versión!

-¡¿Y si es Miyu la que no miente?!

-¡Te dijeron que no confiaras en ella, y tú sigues creyendo en ella cuando sólo te ha hecho daño! -ese comentario dio en el clavo-. Hasta Taiga, que sigue siendo su novio, no sé por qué puta razón, te dijo que no confiaras en ella.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio. Lo que ninguno sabía era que Makoto estaba con Kakeru a unos metros, escuchando la pelea, sólo porque fueron a buscarlos ya que notaron que no estaban con el resto del equipo y querían asegurarse de que no tardarían.

Lo que más les sorprendió, sobre todo a Makoto, además de la pelea, fue que Kyoichi le gritara. Como siempre, el tema de Miyu y las inseguridades de Hitomi lo hacían rabiar.

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la platinada.

-¿Esto llegó hasta aquí? -musitó, sin apartar la vista del rostro de su novio, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Háblame cuando te calmes -dijo Kyoichi-. y que conste, no vas a encontrar a nadie que soporte que seas huérfana de madre y que tu padre te haga esto y lo otro -Hitomi bajó la cabeza-. Yo te quiero así.

La platinada alzó la vista para ver cómo su novio se alejaba, y recién ahí se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Makoto y Kakeru, pero no dijeron nada, ni siquiera se molestaron. Sólo fueron al encuentro con los demás.

* * *

 **Juju, bardo :P**

 **Esta semana fue más fácil de lo que pensé (bueno, fácil en el sentido de que no me atrasé con nada más), así que tengo algo de tiempo libre xD**

 **Pues... antes de la batalla entre Sho y Gabu, iba a escribir cuando éste último derribaba a Kyoichi con el Colmillo Demoledor, pero incluyendo a Hitomi, la idea se fue a la mierda sakdjsajfhadjf no sabía cómo ordenarla x'DDD**

 **En fin... Zasa y Akira (me da flojera escribir el nombre completo :P bueh se entiende el punto), gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegran la semana :3**

 **Y... nueva lectora, laniasol... chilenas for the win! (?) puta no sé qué decir xD bueno, gracias por el testamento (?) soy una mierda expresándome XDDD**

 **Pensando en la pregunta que hice en el cap anterior... Zasa, me diste una idea xD**

 **PREGUNTAAAA! (?) ¿qué creen que pueda pasar en el próximo cap?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **CHAO CHAO!**


	30. De nuevo en casa

Los Cuatro Incompetentes iban caminando por el sitio donde se efectuó la batalla, buscando a Gabu. Estaba tan hecho añicos el lugar que algunos pedazos de la estructura se caían, incluso Sayji en un momento dio un paso y casi cayó porque una parte se destruyó, de no ser porque Mitsuru lo agarró.

Al darse cuenta del daño que provocó la tiranía de Gabu, Mantaro expresó su opinión de no seguir peleando, que ya estaba cansado de los problemas por el mismo motivo y la misma persona. Sólo bastaba con decir una simple palabra para hacer enfadar al pelirrojo, incluso con decir "sí" a una orden. Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

-La verdad es que me siento más tranquilo porque Gabu perdió -dijo Kiyoshi.

En ese momento, un ruido los sobresaltó y miraron en el interior del edificio. Un furioso Gabu se asomaba entre las ruinas.

-Yo no he perdido aún -espetó, saltando la estructura que los separaba-. Reúnan a todos mis hombres, hay que hacerle saber a ese imbécil quién manda.

Pero los chicos, en lugar de obedecer, se quedaron ahí de pie y se miraron entre sí. Aquella acción lo molestó aún más y agarró a Kiyoshi de la camisa.

-¡No pierdan más el tiempo!

-¡Suficiente, Gabu! -todos voltearon a ver a Taiga, aún tenía las heridas y los moretones, y Miyu lo acompañaba.

La chica tenía una falsa expresión de preocupación, lo peor de todo era que disimulaba bien.

-Nadie va a escucharte -espetó el pelinegro-. Has perdido a todos tus aliados -miró a un punto de la ciudad, donde se podía ver a los miembros de Shark Tooth siendo atrapados por la policía.

-Sho va a abrir un portal para regresar a nuestro mundo -informó Miyu-. Debemos alcanzarlo.

-¿Y qué conseguiré si regreso a mi dimensión? -rezongó Gabu, apretando los puños-. ¿Seguiré yendo a esa aburrida escuela y obedeceré a mis padres? ¡No, gracias! -espetó, montándose sobre su bicicleta, cuando un ruido llamó su atención y se dio cuenta que la cadena se rompió.

-¿Ves? Tu bicicleta se averió por tu tonta batalla -lo reprendió Taiga.

-De todas formas, no es como si fueras a conseguir algo ganándole a Sho -dijo Miyu-. Acéptalo, nunca podrás ganarle.

Gabu apretó los dientes, queriendo soltarle un montón de improperios, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, en medio de un silencio incómodo, el cuarteto caminaba escaleras arriba, camino al cuarto donde se encontraban los sellos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, no después de la discusión de los rubios. Cuando llegaron, no sólo estaba el equipo Idaten, también estaban el alcalde y el comandante de la policía.

-Ya llegamos -avisó Makoto. Todas las miradas se posaron en el cuarteto.

-Hasta que llegan -dijo Koei-. Creímos que iban detrás de nosotros.

-Tuvimos un problema -se excusó Kyoichi.

-¿Lo solucionaron? -preguntó Arthur, notando la expresión de Hitomi.

-Nada de que preocuparse -dijo antes de que lo bombardearan de preguntas, además, Hitomi se sintió aliviada. De todas formas, si preguntaban, él diría que le bajó la pena por haber perdido a su madre, pese a que no le creerían, pero era mejor mentir.

-Entonces ¿por qué Hitomi parece como si la hubiera pisoteado un elefante?

-Gracias, Arthur, puedes inventar algo más grotesco, eso la hará feliz -ironizó.

Desvió la mirada y casualmente la posó en Yuki, quien ya no vestía su ropa de mecánica; sobre su cabeza, llevaba un gorro alto amarillo pálido y en los bordes tenía una franja celeste; llevaba una larga capa con las mismas características, con la diferencia de que las franjas celestes colgaban de sus hombros; debajo, llevaba una especie de túnica violeta con un cinturón celeste y pantalones blancas con botas del mismo color, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas; además, su mano derecha sostenía un tridente, aparentemente de madera, con una gema celeste.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? -inquirió, con el ceño fruncido por la extrañeza. Yuki suspiró.

-Tendré que empezar de nuevo -dijo ésta.

La pelirrosa les explicó, o en el caso de los otros, les volvió a explicar que formaba parte de una familia de sacerdotes, por lo que el traje extraño que llevaba, que quizás era más extraño que los trajes de los rubios cuando iban de espías y guardianes para los niños, era de una sacerdotisa. Además, Arthur era un guardián de la Torre X, por ende su deber era proteger a la señorita Yuki y el mismo edificio junto con otros soldados.

Lo único que les sorprendió a Kyoichi y a Hitomi fue el caso de la pelirrosa, lo de Arthur no les sorprendió ni un poco, ya que siempre sospecharon de la relación que tenían ésos dos.

La mujer, para no atrasarse como ya lo hizo por los que llegaron tarde, explicó en resumidas cuentas que la Zona X era un sitio tranquilo y sin muchos lujos, y que su familia se encargaba del bienestar de la ciudad, cuando un día todo se echó a perder, en sentido de recursos, todo por causa de la famosa Imperial X, que se encontraba en aquella habitación, sobre una plataforma. Como nadie podía arreglar la Imperial X, porque su mecanismo no era el de cualquier bicicleta, o mejor dicho, no era cualquier bicicleta, el abuelo de Yuki tuvo que traer del mundo real a un mecánico experto, abriendo un portal con ayuda de sus más fieles compañeros.

Una vez que la Imperial X fue reparada, la paz volvió a la Zona X, pero no duró mucho. Todo ocurrió cuando Yuki no debía tener más de diez años, cuando el poder de la bicicleta falló y una nube oscura, como la que vieron Sho y los demás, se llevó a su abuelo, quien le pidió en el último momento que reuniera todas las bicicletas Idaten, y lo único que quedó antes de desaparecer fue el tridente que sostenía la pelirrosa en ese momento. A causa de eso, varios bikers del mundo real llegaron a ese mundo, incluyendo a los niños, a Gabu y su séquito y a Kyoichi y Hitomi. Luego de todo el drama con la nube y las desapariciones, la Imperial X volvió a nivelarse, pero el abuelo de Yuki, sus compañeros y el mecánico no regresaron, los sellos de la torre perdieron sus emblemas.

Así fue como empezaron las famosas batallas Idaten, con el beneficio del vencedor de ganar el emblema del perdedor para regresar a su mundo, o en el caso de Gabu, de gobernar esa dimensión. Al crecer, Yuki decidió hacer un largo viaje para reunir los emblemas perdidos, haciéndose pasar por mecánica, cuando conoció a Sho y compañía y se dio cuenta de que tenía una bicicleta Idaten.

-¿Es que Flame Kaiser se considera una gran leyenda en este lugar? -preguntó Sho, sorprendido.

-También Neptuno y Emperador Trueno son bicicletas legendarias -dijo Makoto, igual de sorprendida que Sho.

-Sobre eso -dijo Hitomi, recibiendo al instante todas las miradas-, cuando llegamos a la Zona X, alguien nos dio las bicicletas.

Las miradas se posaron en Kyoichi, que de seguro conocía mejor la historia, ya que Hitomi siempre decía que era la cabeza del dúo cuando iban de encubierto.

Todos llegaron a un lugar y tiempo distinto, tal como Gabu llegó meses antes que Sho y sus amigos.

 _Kyoichi se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido por el frío, y pese a eso, le pareció extraño, cuando notó que estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve. No sabía qué era peor; si quedarse ahí, esperando que el frío lo matara; o caminar hasta que alguien apareciera aunque el resultado quizás sería el mismo._

 _Caminó por unos minutos en dirección desconocida, ya que la nieve dificultaba su visión, al igual que dificultaba su caminar. Quiso continuar, pero no pudo más y se desplomó en la nieve, prefiriendo morir en ese lugar. Antes de ver todo negro, sintió el tacto de alguien, y ya no sintió la nieve bajo su cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse._

 _Cuando despertó, ya no sentía frío, ni siquiera sentía el viento congelado, sólo sentía como si un fogón lo derritiera. Tan así que sentía la ropa algo húmeda debajo de la manta que lo cubría._

 _Momento, ¿manta?_

 _Se levantó extrañado y notó que a medio metro de donde él estaba, un hombre con capa blanca le daba la espalda, frente a una chimenea y parecía tener algo en sus manos._

 _-¿Estás bien? -volteó a ver a la persona que le habló, y reconoció a Hitomi, quien lo miraba preocupada._

 _-¿Dónde estamos? -la extrañeza no le permitía decir algo coherente, aunque cualquiera en su lugar habría estado igual._

 _-Es lo mismo que me pregunto, y eso que llegué hace unos días -la platinada se encogió de hombros._

 _-Están en la Zona X -habló el hombre de la capa, dándole al rubio un tazón con lo que parecía ser una sopa caliente._

 _El hombre no enseñó su rostro en ningún momento, tampoco dijo su nombre, pero les pidió un favor; que reunieran todas las bicicletas Idaten para así salvar la Zona X._

 _Los rubios quisieron creer que era una broma muy bien elaborada, pero considerando que de la nada aparecieron en ese lugar, siendo que recordaban haber caído a un lago, decidieron creerle, además, no parecía de las personas que mentían para obtener algún beneficio o llamar la atención._

 _El hombre quitó una sábana blanca, dejando ver una bicicleta amarilla al lado de una azul. Eran Emperador Trueno y Neptuno, la bicicleta que el rubio recordaba haberle regalado a su hermana. Aquel suceso les extrañó, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera explicar por qué eran bicicletas Idaten, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo._

 _-Uno de los emblemas es de platino -dijo, apretando un botón verde en la pared, con el que abrió una compuerta y el frío invadió el lugar-. Su dueño se llama Sho Yamato, debes preparar a ese biker -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de la tormenta._

 _Kyoichi apretó el botón rojo que estaba bajo el verde, con el que se cerró la compuerta._

 _Tendrían que esperar a que acabara la tormenta para empezar con el dichoso viaje. Mientras tanto, buscaron algo de ropa que los cubriera; la idea no era revelar su identidad._

-Yo también vi a ese hombre -dijo Arthur-. Unos días después de que la señorita Yuki salió de viaje, Gabu Samejima invadió la Torre X, y nuestro ejército no pudo derrotarlo.

El caballero estaba haciendo su labor como pintor cuando el hombre de la capa se le acercó para entregarle a Hammer Head. No sólo él, sino que a Koei también le había entregado a Aero Scissors.

-Seguramente él debe saber por qué Neptuno, Emperador Trueno y Flame Kaiser son bicicletas legendarias -dijo Sho.

En ese momento, comenzó a temblar y apareció la nube oscura que los transportó. Ésta comenzó a arrastrar a los niños, a Hitomi y a Hosuke, pero Kyoichi no pudo irse con su hermana, quien sólo gritaba su nombre aterrada.

-¡Sho, aún hay algo que no te he dicho! -gritó Yuki-. ¡Es sobre tu padre!

Pero la nube había desaparecido con el quinteto.

* * *

Sho despertó con el suave ruido que emitía un avión en lo alto del cielo, y sonrió nostálgico, ya que aparentemente no veía uno hace mucho. Por lo menos así lo sintió él, que había estado meses en otro mundo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la pista de entrenamiento.

Sus amigos y Hosuke dormían a su lado, por lo que los despertó, y cuando éstos lo hicieron, creyeron que todo fue un sueño, hasta que vieron la enciclopedia que la señorita Yuki le regaló a Kakeru.

Sin embargo, Makoto buscaba desesperada a su hermano, y no encontró ni rastro de él. Fue cuando recordó que la nube no lo había atrapado. Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos al notar que era el único que faltaba, aunque tampoco había rastro de Hitomi, pero de ella recordaban que también fue atrapada por la nube.

La susodicha despertó en el agua y se preocupó al pensar que se ahogaría, por lo que nadó hasta la superficie y recordó todo; era el último lugar en el que había estado antes de llegar a la Zona X, pero al notar que su novio no estaba, volvió a sumergirse.

No estaba.

Quería creer que era un sueño cuando vio que no pudo irse con ellos, por lo que salió del lago, pero tampoco lo vio, sólo vio gente que la miraba extrañada por salir del lago, y a unos metros, visualizó la casa de los Shido.

Pese a eso, corrió en dirección a su casa. Su cabello largo estaba pegado a su rostro, cuello y brazos y las piernas le pesaban al estar empapada.

Al llegar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y vio a su padre con una mirada dura.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste en todo el día? -espetó el hombre.

La platinada sintió la característica furia inundarla y el nudo en su garganta de cada vez que lo veía. Lo ignoró y caminó hacia las escaleras, pero sintió la mano del hombre agarrar con fuerza su brazo, por lo que trató de liberarse, porque le dolía.

-¿Te estuviste revolcando con ese bastardo? -escupió. Al sujeto no le agradaba Kyoichi, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Amor, ¿qué pasa? -una mujer de largo cabello castaño, bastante guapa a decir verdad, hizo acto de presencia, y posó la mirada en la platinada-. Jovencita, ¿por qué estás empapada?

-¡Responde! -el hombre la zarandeó y la estampó contra la pared-. Te estuviste revolcando con él, ¿no es así? ¡Eres una gran zorra!

La chica quería gritarle que la única zorra era la mujer que estaba de pie viendo la escena, su madrastra; decir que se estuvo revolcando con él lo consideraba tonto; nunca había tenido relaciones con Kyoichi, y él ni siquiera se había propasado. En lugar de eso, sólo pudo soltarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna para liberarse y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación.

Buscó su celular en el bolso de la escuela. Lo encendió y vio que tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas de su padre, algo bastante estúpido ya que no le dirigía la palabra desde la muerte de su madre. Marcó el número de Kyoichi varias veces, y todas esas veces la mandó al buzón de voz.

Decidió darse una ducha. Se puso su pijama y se secó el cabello, luego se acostó en su cómoda cama y marcó el número de su novio una vez más, pero al recibir de nuevo el buzón de voz, lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Seh, otro cap :v estaba inspirada xD**

 **Wow, treinta capítulos ya :o ~(*0*)~ ^(*0*)^ ~(*0*)~ (?) ok no xDDD**

 **Pero cada vez menos TT-TT**

 **Hitomi: cruel ¬¬**

 **Yo: aguafiestas ¬¬**

 **Hitomi: Kyoichi TT-TT**

 **Qué mala soy :v pero así es la vida (?)**

 **¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? Pregunta estúpida por su estúpida escritora, pero soy estúpida y con estúpido orgullo (?)**

 **EEEEN fin... CHAO CHAO!**


	31. ¿El emblema oscuro?

Sho cayó de la cama asustado, tras tener un sueño donde la señorita Yuki le decía lo último que escuchó mientras todo a su alrededor se destruía y un ola se lo llevó.

El impacto despertó al niño que dormía en la litera superior, Ayumu, su hermano menor, quien tenía una expresión de notorio cansancio.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermano? -preguntó el pequeño.

-Tuve un sueño -dijo Sho-. Era sobre la Zona X.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

El día anterior había sido un día cualquiera para los de ese mundo, menos para Sho y sus amigos, quienes habían estado meses en la Zona X, compitiendo con amigos y enemigos, pero en el mundo real había sido el mismo aburrido día domingo en el que empezó todo.

¿El problema? Tanto Sho como Makoto, Kakeru y los hermanos Samejima habían mencionado la Zona X, pero nadie les creía, ni siquiera con la presencia de Hosuke. Makoto no insistió tanto, ya que sabía que no le creerían y estaba distraída al no encontrar a su hermano, de hecho sus padres se preocuparon tanto que estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía. Tuvieron que descartar la idea de que estaba con su novia o simplemente escapó de casa por el problema que tuvo el primogénito ese día.

Hitomi fue la única que no mencionó nada del lugar, no le hablaba a sus padres y también sabía que no le creerían. No tenía nada que explicar, si su padre creía que había tenido relaciones con Kyoichi, que lo creyera.

Esa mañana, Sho trató de hacerle creer a su hermano que realmente había ido a la Zona X, saltando desde el techo de su casa e intentando saltar a otro. Despertó a los vecinos, pero le importó un bledo.

Claro que las cosas no salieron como quería y cayó sobre unas bolsas de basura que lo amortiguaron.

* * *

Hitomi estaba sentada en su puesto al lado de la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y garabateando una hoja de su libreta, aburrida. Al escuchar la campana, miró el sitio a su lado: vacío. Siempre se sentaba con Kyoichi en las clases, y él nunca llegaba tarde, salvo por algunos problemas que llegaba a tener su madre, quien era profesora de Historia en el famoso instituto Saitama, donde estaba rodeada de chicas huecas, hijitos de papá y hombres que sólo pensaban en sexo y alcohol.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar, y el rubio no apareció. Siguió garabateando hasta que vio por el rabillo de ojo que alguien corría la silla a su lado. Alzó la vista y vio a Taiga.

-Kyoichi no volvió, ¿verdad? -preguntó, a lo que la platinada negó, bajando la cabeza-. Tranquila, de seguro está bien.

La profesora de Literatura entró, por lo que la clase se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Pese a ser una joven de unos veintitantos, era muy estricta y nadie se metía con ella. Era como firmar su sentencia con la madre de Kyoichi, y ella sí que era aterradora como su hijo; estricta, no daba oportunidades, y cuando se enfadaba, era el demonio.

Claro, la de Literatura era más compasiva.

-Saionji -dijo la profesora.

Hitomi alzó la mano en respuesta.

-Samejima.

Taiga hizo el mismo gesto.

-Shido -no hubo respuesta-. ¿Shido? -alzó la vista, acomodándose las gafas.

-Tuvo un problema con su madre -dijo Hitomi. No era mentira que tuvo un problema, pero tampoco era verdad que faltó por eso.

-Su madre vino a trabajar -alzó una ceja-. Será mejor que no excuses a tu novio, Saionji.

-Ha faltado otras veces por el mismo motivo, no lo estoy excusando.

-Hablaré con su madre luego -siguió pasando la lista.

Rodó los ojos y miró a través de la ventana los árboles que adornaban el patio del instituto. Las flores de los cerezos se movían suavemente con la brisa.

Al término del primer período, Hitomi guardó sus cosas, colgó su bolso al hombro y salió del salón, caminando rápidamente. Sin embargo, un agarrón en el brazo la obligó a voltear a ver a Taiga. De un momento a otro, ya se habían convertido en el centro de atención.

-No volvió -dijo ella.

-¿Cómo es posible? Todos volvieron, menos él -dijo Taiga, con el ceño fruncido.

-Simplemente no pudo, lo intentó y la nube le dio la corriente -suspiró-. ¿Tienes planes después de clases?

-Tengo que ir con mi hermano y su equipo -la platinada rodó los ojos-. ¿Algún problema?

-Taiga, ¿cuándo vas a entender que Gabu sólo te esta manipulando? Es el mismo problema con Miyu, esa esquizofrénica te manipula para no tener que cuidar a sus bebés.

-Es mi hermano, Hitomi.

-Gabu es lo suficientemente grandecito para hacer todo por su cuenta, además, ya demostró que no te necesita.

-Es como si hablara mal de Makoto -espetó.

-A diferencia de él, Makoto es madura, aunque tenga carácter cuando se enoja -se cruzó de brazos-. Mira, no quiero sonar como la novia jodida que te hace elegir, así que no diré nada, pero no quiero que Kyoichi se equivoque al haberte perdonado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Crees que no le afectó que le dijeras que era un hijito de papá, que quería llamar la atención y que le sacaras en cara problemas que tuvo hace años? -aquel comentario hizo que Taiga se encogiera-. Sabes que le costó mucho olvidarlo, y luego tú vienes a abrirle las heridas, ¿para qué mencionar que también me llamaste "huérfana"?

-Sé que me equivoqué, no hace falta recordármelo -dijo el pelinegro, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Eso debiste pensarlo ayer.

-Bien -rodó los ojos-. Y ¿se puede saber qué problema tuvo con su madre?

-Si te sirve de algo, fue por ti -Taiga frunció el ceño-. Supongo que tu madre llamó a la suya, porque se enteró que te golpeó y estaba hecha una furia; la pregunta no es qué le dijo, más bien, qué _no_ le dijo.

-¿Muy mal? -la chica asintió.

-Hasta le pegó.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Se lanzó al lago.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No le pasó nada, la nube oscura nos teletransportó en cuanto caímos.

Al no recibir más respuesta debido al shock, ella dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, dejando a Taiga en medio del pasillo. Éste, al reaccionar, corrió tras ella y ambos fueron a la azotea. Una vez ahí, Hitomi dejó su bolso en el suelo y caminó hasta el barandal, apoyando sus brazos en éste mientras el viento revolvía su cabello. Luego sintió la presencia del pelinegro a su lado.

-Oye, no te preocupes, de seguro él está bien -trató de consolarla.

Era absurdo preguntarle si extrañaba a Kyoichi, se conocían desde pequeños, sabía que ella se deprimía sin Kyoichi, cuando no tenía noticias de él.

-¿A dónde querías ir después de clases? -Hitomi lo miró.

-Tengo que ir por Makoto.

* * *

Los niños estuvieron distraídos todo el día por el asunto de la Zona X. De hecho, tanto Sho como Gabu presentaron el mismo problemas con sus bicicletas; eran comunes y corrientes y carecían de poder como los que habían poseído en el otro mundo.

Al finalizar la jornada, los tres amigos iban caminando hacia la salida. Makoto, quien todavía se encontraba algo perturbada por no saber de su hermano, fijó la vista a la rubia platinada que la esperaba en el portón. Al ver que iba sola, suspiró y caminó hacia ella.

-Veo que nunca estuvo contigo -dijo.

-Y por lo que veo, tampoco volvió a casa -dijo Hitomi, con una media sonrisa.

La chica había llegado con Taiga, pero como Gabu salió antes, se tuvo que ir, y ella se quedó a esperar a la menor de los Shido.

Los otros dos la saludaron y comenzaron a caminar. Las chicas iban detrás de los niños, que iban hablando sobre lo mismo de lo que hablaron en todo el día. Está de más mencionar el tema.

Makoto notó que Hitomi iba distraída, además de haber chocado con varias personas y que casi había cruzado la calle con el semáforo en rojo. Cuando trataba de hablarle, ella le respondía con monosílabos.

-Hitomi -la llamó por enésima vez en todo ese rato, y cuando obtuvo su atención, volvió a hablar-: ¿Te sucede algo? Has estado muy distraída.

-No es nada, no te preocupes -la platinada sonrió, pero eso no convenció a la niña; su sonrisa podía ser la misma que siempre mostraba, pero se veía algo triste.

-Es por mi hermano, ¿no es así? -vio que su cuñada volvía a tener su rostro serio, y en eso, recordó la pelea que tuvieron-. ¿Nunca arreglaron su problema?

-No confié en él -Makoto frunció el ceño-. Sé que no le gusta que desconfíe de él, porque nunca me ha dado motivos para dudar, pero esa chica me tenía bastante insegura -explicó. Luego soltó un suspiro-. No sé, fui una idiota.

-Hitomi, tú has visto cómo la alejaba y la golpeaba cuando se enojaba -la chica la miró-. No tienes que sentirte insegura; está bien, le molestó que no confiaras en él, algo absurdo porque llevan mucho tiempo juntos, y no me refiero sólo como novios, pero ¿no crees que ya habría terminado contigo si le gustara Miyu? -Hitomi abrió la boca, pero la cerró al no saber qué decir, por lo que Makoto sonrió-. Ambas sabemos cómo es mi hermano; le caes mal, te lo dice en la cara.

-Ahora que lo dices, cada vez que hablábamos, veía dolor en su mirada.

-Ahora lo ves -sonrió-. Además, no creo que esté molesto; te lo dije antes, se nota que te ama.

La sonrisa de Hitomi se le contagió, esta vez era sincera.

Se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de los niños. Los miraron y ambos tenían la cara pegada al ventanal de una tienda de televisores o cosas por el estilo. Cualquiera habría pensado que habían visto algún videojuego por el que estaban obsesionados, pero al ver el televisor, sus expresiones también cambiaron.

-¿Ésos no son Gen y Rin? -inquirió la platinada, viendo a los susodichos vestidos con yukatas.

-También la pandilla de Ken -dijo Makoto. **(Se supone que "Ken" aparecía en el cap 8 del fic, pero no escribí ese cap :v).**

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa verlos por aquí! -una voz femenina los hizo voltear y lo primero que vieron fue un elefante celeste con ruedas y diseños hindú, pero como era absurdo que un elefante hablara, alzaron la vista y vieron a Yoko y Rika-. Veo que han regresado a salvo -volvió a hablar Yoko.

-Sin duda, este sitio es mucho más relajante.

Luego de una chillona risa, se despidieron y se marcharon, dejándolos aún sorprendidos en su lugar. Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas en menos de diez minutos.

-Entonces aquí tenían el mismo estilo de vida -dijo Kakeru.

-Vaya, todos lograron regresar -dijo un sonriente Sho.

-Casi todos -corrigió Makoto, cabizbaja.

-Ah, lo siento -se disculpó, luego fijó la vista en Hitomi. Ella se veía muy distraída.

Esa misma tarde, se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, donde también estaban los hermanos Samejima y los Cuatro Incompetentes a unos metros de ellos, parecían estar discutiendo, quizás del mismo asunto de la Zona X. Makoto se sentó en una piedra mientras los observaba.

Algunos decían que sólo fue un sueño, pero los niños estaban seguros de que no era así, si no, ¿de dónde habría sacado Kakeru la enciclopedia que le dio la señorita Yuki?

Los gritos de Gabu los hicieron voltear. No era difícil escucharlos, sobre todo porque aquél era un sitio tranquilo. Era lo mismo de siempre; tolerar los caprichos de Gabu y su sed de poder mientras que Taiga lo regañaba por eso y el cuarteto también se ponía a la defensiva por estar hartos de pelear. El pelirrojo simplemente se fue corriendo, y su equipo no lo siguió por saber que las cosas irían igual o peor, conociéndolo, y ninguno quería pasar la noche en el hospital.

Había que admitirlo, todos tenían el mismo deseo de volver a la Zona X, con diferentes motivos; mientras que Gabu quería volver para recuperar el poder, Sho quería volver par saber qué iba a decirle la señorita Yuki sobre su padre; Makoto y Hitomi querían ir a rescatar a Kyoichi; Kakeru era el único que no tenía motivos de ir, pero iba con ellos a todos lados, se podía decir que era más por curiosidad, ya que a todos les resultaba extraño lo sucedido.

Sin más, fueron caminando hacia sus casas. Ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que Hitomi los acompañó y luego fue a dejar a Makoto, aunque al llegar a su casa, prácticamente la obligó a entrar.

-Mamá, ya llegué, y traigo visita -avisó la niña.

La platinada la siguió hasta la cocina, donde su madre ya estaba sirviendo la cena. No la había visto durante las clases, pero sabía que se había enterado que Kyoichi no había ido y que tampoco estaba con ella. En pocas palabras, no volvió a aparecer luego de la pelea.

La rubia mujer todavía estaba vestida con su conjunto de profesora, y al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver una sonrisa alegre asomarse por su rostro cargado de cansancio, además del trabajo, se le sumaba la desaparición de su hijo.

 _-¡Kyoichi, espera! -gritó cuando vio a su hijo alejarse tras golpearlo._

 _-¡Déjame en paz! -escuchó al rubio gritar antes de azotar la puerta al salir de la casa._

 _Era lógico. Cuando era pequeño, tenía ese problema, el que su madre le golpeara. Luego dejó de hacerlo, a sabiendas que le hacía mal, pero sin duda, le había afectado. Junto con todo lo que le dijo Taiga, ella se sumaba al problema._

 _-Yo iré, señora -dijo Hitomi, antes de correr tras su novio._

 _No le costó encontrarlo, sabía que siempre que a Kyoichi le pasaba algo, iba al parque donde Makoto siempre practicaba las técnicas que él le enseñaba, y ahí lo encontró, frente al lago. Se acercó lentamente a él, no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo habían hecho._

 _-¿Te mandó a buscarme? -esa pregunta la sorprendió._

 _-¿Por qué me pediría eso? -frunció el ceño._

 _-Es mi mamá, siempre viene con sorpresas -se encogió de hombros._

 _-Si es por sorpresas, te acaba de dar una -sonrió a medias._

 _El rubio no dijo nada más. Hitomi quiso seguir hablando, pero no sabía qué decirle. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, y cuando levantó la vista, vio a su novio cayendo al lago, por lo que corrió a atraparlo aunque ella también caería. Antes de tocar el agua, lo estrechó en sus brazos para no perderlo, y lo siguiente que vio fue una nube oscura que los cubrió._

Ni siquiera había tocado la comida que le había servido la madre de Makoto, cosa que preocupó a la familia. Ella se dio cuenta y empezó a comer, de todas formas, no había comido nada en todo el día, ni siquiera había tomado desayuno, y no quería desmayarse en plena calle por inanición.

-Oye, tengo que ir con Kakeru a un sitio -dijo Makoto.

-¿A qué? -inquirió su madre.

-Un asunto de la escuela.

-No vuelvas tarde -miró a Hitomi-. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que la acompañaras?

-Genial, más tiempo con el uniforme -ironizó Hitomi. Ni siquiera andaba con ropa cómoda, seguía con la polera blanca, la chaqueta, falda cuadrillé, medias y zapatillas negras. La familia rió, contagiándola-. Claro, no me molesta -desordenó el cabello de Makoto, quien rió.

Mientras tanto, Sho hacía unos arreglos a Flame Kaiser cuando su hermano entró al garaje para avisarle que la cena estaba lista, aunque el castaño declinó, ya que prefería dedicar tiempo a su bicicleta para cuando volviera a la Zona X.

En sus pensamientos, seguía la duda sobre su padre, que había surgido de lo que dijo la señorita Yuki y de ahí pasó a su muerte en un derrumbe en el campo de entrenamiento, pero que su cuerpo nunca apareció. Empezó a hablar del tema con Ayumu, sobre cómo era su padre, aunque el pequeño no recordaba mucho ya que convivió muy poco hasta su muerte.

-¿Sabes? Yo también quiero subirme a Flame Kaiser -dijo el niño, cuando pasaron al tema de que su padre pasaba reparando bicicletas.

-¿Qué dijiste? -inquirió Sho, volteando a verlo como El Exorcista (?).

-Que yo también me quiero subir a Flame Kaiser.

-¡NO, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO PARA TI! -soltó un grito hardcore como el de Danny Worsnop (?) ok no.

En eso, escucharon la voz de un hombre, proveniente de la lámpara del techo **(o al menos eso entendí :v)** , presentándose como un mensajero de la Zona X, cosa que hizo entender a Sho que algo andaba mal. El castaño fue citado en el campo de su escuela para competir en una batalla Idaten, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder, por lo que enseguida se montó en su Flame Kaiser y corrió hasta el lugar, mientras Hosuke iba a avisarle a sus amigos.

El ave los encontró entre un grupo de niños de su edad, se acercó a ellos y trató de explicarles por medio de mímicas que Sho estaba en problemas, pero sólo pudo lograr que entendieran eso porque ninguno logró entender su mímica de andar el bicicleta, por lo que los guió a la escuela y lo que vieron los sorprendió; tres hombres con trajes de biker, dos de ellos con un traje azul y uno con traje blanco y diseños negros y rojos, éste último montaba una bicicleta parecida a la Imperial X; también habían dos impulsores, los mismos que usaban en una batalla Idaten.

El objetivo de ellos era quitarle el emblema de platino.

Cuando empezó la batalla, los otros dos bikers desconocidos se fueron en otra dirección. No sabía por qué, pero Hitomi sintió una especie de puñalada al ver al biker de blanco y oír su voz, cosa que a la vez le resultaba extraño.

El trío corrió detrás de Sho, hacia el lugar que sería la meta, mientras que Ayumu también corría en busca de su hermano cuando se topó con ellos, y al ver a Sho saltar sobre los techos de las casas. Llevaba la delantera, Kakeru y Makoto corrieron, dejando a Ayumu al cuidado de Hitomi, quien tenía una gota en la nuca por el pedido. Claro, no pudo ni vigilarlo cuando lo vio andar en bicicleta a toda velocidad y gritando incoherencias como que iba a dominar el mundo y otras tonterías. Hasta los niños lo vieron extrañados.

Había que admitirlo, era una escena bastante extraña.

-Oigan, no quiero saber si llegará al hospital o a un funeral corriendo así, pero será mejor alcanzarlo -dijo Hitomi.

-¿No lo cuidaste? -preguntó la pelinegra, con una gota en la nuca.

-No me dio ni tiempo para hacerlo.

La platinada comenzó a correr, dejándolos atrás hasta que reaccionaron y fueron detrás de ella en busca de Ayumu. Lograron ver a lo lejos a Sho arrojarlo a la vereda al salvarlo de ser atropellado por un camión. El chico les pidió cuidarlo antes de volver a la carrera, y esta vez, Ayumu hizo caso. Aún así, todos corrieron detrás de Sho hasta la meta. Vieron cómo un aura de fuego lo rodeaba y corría bajo un puente, de cabeza, cosa que los sorprendió.

Finalmente, Sho ganó la batalla. Quitó el emblema con la calavera grabada e la bicicleta de su oponente, para luego ver cómo el sujeto se retorcía de dolor. Vio que el emblema perdía los colores, y luego volvió la vista al sujeto, que se quitó el casco, revelando el rostro de Jero, y la sorpresa fue mayor, si es que se podía. Y es que realmente se habían llevado varias sorpresas en un día.

El chico mencionó algo de un emblema oscuro y que la Zona X estaba en peligro, antes de que una nube oscura lo cubriera hasta desaparecer, dejando al quinteto con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

* * *

 **He vuelto :v seh, es que me gusta escribir :'v creo que, a este paso, las actualizaciones serán semana por medio, aunque no aseguro nada :B**

 **En fin, aclarando:**

 **¿Por qué "Saitama"? Porque no se me ocurrió otro nombre :3 y no le iba a poner hueás como "Seirin" de 14 Sai No Haha (?) o hueás como flores de la no sé qué y el imperio tanto tanto, y no, no me refiero al calvo de One Punch Man, que siempre confundo con Gintama (?)**

 **Otra cosa era que creí necesario que Hitomi apareciera más junto con la familia Shido, que en la serie no se especificaba si los padres hicieron algo con respecto a que el primogénito no volvió a casa, y me di cuenta de esto gracias a un comentario de un fanfic de esta misma serie XD pero como soy volada, no me había dado cuenta y por eso escribí más de algo secundario :P**

 **Tercero... creo que este cap me salió largo xD bien, creo que lo último sería lo que se podría llamar el "intento de suicidio"... La verdad, no sé de dónde salió eso, pero a juzgar que tuve muchos problemas últimamente, y sumando al hecho de que en Japón hay hasta un bosque del suicidio :v tómenlo como algo normal en la adolescencia (?) para mí es normal ^^U no me maten :'v**

 **Creo que sería todo :v cualquier error de escritura, luego lo arreglo -.-**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Pregunta trillada, lo sé XD**

 **Chao Chao!**


	32. ¡Zona X, aquí vamos!

Los chicos iban caminando de regreso a sus casas, hablando sobre lo ocurrido. Todos tenían curiosidad de qué estaba pasando en la Zona X, y pensar en eso les preocupaba, ¿de verdad todo había cambiado en los dos días que estuvieron ausentes? Aunque después de todo lo que pasó, con el hecho de que llevaban meses en ese lugar y no había pasado ni un día en el mundo real, era lógico que haya pasado al menos un mes en la Zona X.

Además, Ayumu comenzó a creerle a Sho sobre todo lo que le contó.

-Debemos volver lo antes posible -dijo Sho-. Además, quiero saber lo que tenía que decirme la señorita Yuki.

-Yo también, quiero buscar a mi hermano -dijo Makoto, haciendo que Hitomi se tensara.

Hosuke hizo una especie de berrinche, dando a entender que también quería volver. El problema era que no sabían cómo volver, pero a Kakeru se le ocurrió que debía haber una forma en la enciclopedia de MTBs, por lo que al día siguiente buscaría con Makoto después de clases.

-Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero es tarde, sus padres se preocuparán -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Qué hay de los tuyos, Hitomi? -preguntó Sho. Para Hitomi, fue como una puñalada al corazón, pero se mostró firme aunque todos notaron su expresión tensa.

-No creo que les importe en lo más mínimo -se encogió de hombros-. Sólo dirán lo mismo de siempre, que fui a un burdel como la puta que soy.

Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, no quería darles lástima. Makoto era la única que sabía de su vida por conocerla desde pequeña y por ser la novia de su hermano. Aunque bueno, empezaron siendo mejores amigos. Sin embargo, la niña no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella.

Fue la primera en correr hasta alcanzarla, para que luego sus amigos la siguieran y se separaran en el trayecto. Hitomi la dejó en la puerta de su casa antes de irse, aunque le ofrecieron que se quedara, pero ella declinó, puesto que al día siguiente tenía clases y no llevaba nada preparado de cuadernos y ropa.

Al llegar a su casa, cerró dando un portazo, anunciando su regreso.

-¿Éstas son horas de llegar? Son casi las diez -la reprendió su padre, pero ella no lo escuchaba-. Estás muy rebelde, Hitomi, no quiero que te juntes con ese bastardo -la bofetada que recibió de su propia hija lo calló.

Subió las escaleras, ignorando los gritos del hombre. Entró a su habitación y sacó los cuadernos de su bolso para reemplazarlos con los de las materias que le tocarían al otro día, también guardó una remera gris de tirantes que se ataban al cuello y pantalones cortos de mezclilla, junto con la ropa que llevaba antes de volver. Luego se vistió con su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente era la misma rutina; levantarse, agarrar el uniforme, ir al baño, peinarse antes de darse una ducha para evitar los nudos, bajar a tomar desayuno, aunque en su caso no era así, siempre compraba algo en el camino o simplemente moría de hambre todo el día, razón por la que estaba tan delgada. Sin embargo, ese día fue diferente. Cuando se estaba poniendo las zapatillas, su padre estaba en la puerta. Lo ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Cuando salgas, quiero que te vengas directo hasta acá -dijo su padre. Ella lo miró-. Nada de salir con tu novio y vuelvas tarde porque las hormonas o cualquier excusa que tengan, es más, quiero que lo dejes.

-¿Y crees que te voy a escuchar? -espetó Hitomi, sorprendiendo a su padre.

Era la primera vez, después de más de tres años, que Hitomi le dirigía la palabra. ¿Para qué decir que hasta ella se sorprendió? Aunque no lo demostró, pero cada vez que lo miraba, sentía un nudo en su garganta, y esta vez no lo sintió.

-Acabas de hablar -musitó.

-También tengo boca -ironizó-. ¿Con qué derecho me pides que termine con Kyoichi si yo no me quejo de vivir con una zorra?

-No hables así de ella, es tu madrastra.

-Tú lo has dicho, "madrastra" -recalcó-. No es mi madre, porque la recuerdas, ¿no? La joven a la que traicionaste tantas veces, siendo ella la que te dio la "maravillosa hija" que tienes -alzó una ceja.

-Hitomi, no seas inmadura.

-¿Inmadura por qué? ¿por decirte la verdad, por arruinarme la vida? -rodó los ojos-. Nunca has estado conmigo cuando necesité ayuda, y ahora quieres hacerte cargo de mí...

-¡Basta, Hitomi! -la interrumpió el hombre-. ¿Quieres dejar de vivir en el pasado? ¡Tu mamá murió, entiéndelo, y yo estoy a tu cuidado...!

-¡Siempre has estado ausente, ni siquiera se te puede llamar "papá" porque no actúas como tal...! -una bofetada la calló.

-¿Ves lo que te está haciendo ese muchachito? -espetó-. Eres mi hija, Hitomi, mi niñita, y él sólo te está alejando de mí, te hace daño -dijo con voz quebrada, que obviamente era para manipularla. Hitomi soltó una risa irónica.

-Tú mismo te lo buscaste -Hitomi lo miró, tenía la voz quebrada y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas-. Tú me haces daño, me pegas, me llamas prostituta, y aún así, ¿él es el culpable? -alzó una ceja-. A diferencia de ti, Kyoichi me respeta y era el primero en aparecer cuando necesitaba compañía, incluso si era a las cuatro de la mañana, él venía igual, no le importaba la hora, ¿dónde estabas tú? -su padre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida-. No lo veo desde hace dos días, escapó de su casa, y ayer llegué tarde porque estuve con su hermana, ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto, si le vas a creer a la zorra del Espejito -volteó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, volvió a mirarlo-. Lo que más duele es que te referiste a mamá como si nunca hubiese existido, como si no fuese nada.

No esperó respuesta de aquel hombre, simplemente dio un monumental portazo que probablemente se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

Llegó malhumorada al instituto, estaba segura de que tenía escrito en la cara que estuvo llorando, y estaba segura de que en algún momento explotaría. Entró al salón y vio a Taiga, sentado en una mesa con la vista en su celular. Él levantó la mirada y la posó en ella, su expresión se tornó preocupada.

-¿Y esa cara? -preguntó. En ese punto, la platinada rompió a llorar-. ¿Supiste algo de Kyoichi? -ella negó-. ¿Tu padre? -al recibir la afirmativa, sólo pudo abrazarla.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Sho acompañó a Ayumu a dejarle la bicicleta a su amigo, también para cerciorarse de que no se subiera a ella y se volviera el maniático que era en esos momentos. Claro que esa tarea se olvidó por un momento y volvió la realidad al escuchar los gritos del niño sobre conquistar el mundo (?), hasta que chocó con un chico que llevaba una caja con mercancías al momento en que llamaba a su madre (?). Al final, Ayumu terminó con un rábano en la boca (?).

Retomaron su camino. Castaño Senior iba reprendiendo a castaño Junior (?) cuando se toparon con los Cuatro Incompetentes y los hermanos Samejima, hasta Miyu iba con ellos, y con una niña en sus brazos. Gabu tenía una sonrisa traviesa, algo tramaba.

-Me enteré que anoche tuviste una batalla Idaten -dijo.

-¿Eh? -Sho frunció el ceño.

-De nada sirve que lo niegues -dijo Mitsuru-. Te vimos correr.

-Sí, te vimos mientras tomábamos un delicioso baño -dijo Mantaro, sonrojándose (?).

-Eh, suficiente información -dijo Miyu.

-¿Y esa niña? -preguntó Sho, mirando a la pequeña de cabello castaño claro y mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas, que dormía plácida en los brazos de su progenitora.

La pregunta pilló a la castaña, había olvidado que sólo Kyoichi y, según ella, la perra de Hitomi sabían que era madre adolescente.

-Es... -dudó un momento-. Cuido a la hija de mi vecina.

Aquel comentario hizo a Taiga rodar los ojos. Su novia no podía ser más cretina.

-Como sea -espetó-. Sho, ¿es verdad que tu oponente era de la Zona X?

-Así es -admitió Sho, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al pelirrojo.

-Significa que, si ellos pueden visitarnos, nosotros también podemos volver -dijo Gabu.

Ambos empezaron a discutir por el capricho de Gabu, quien le pedía detalles a Sho. Sin embargo, Sho no quiso perder su tiempo con él y siguió caminando junto a Ayumu hasta la casa de su amigo, pesando en lo sucedido cuando volvieron a su mundo, sobre lo que dijo la señorita Yuki. Tras devolver la bicicleta, volvieron a su casa, pero Sho agarró a Flame Kaiser y volvió a irse, por lo que la madre le pasó a Ayumu un parche para los raspones que se hacía su hermano al practicar en el campo.

Corrió por la colina donde tuvo la batalla interrumpida con Gabu, a ver si eso servía para volver a la Zona X, pero no logró nada, sólo logró que dos de los bikers que se presentaron el día anterior en el patio de su escuela aparecieran, para que el de traje azul lo retara a una batalla Idaten. En ese momento, llegaron Makoto, Kakeru, Hitomi y Hosuke; la platinada aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Luego apareció Gabu con su Bloody Fang, buscando pelea, y sólo consiguió pelea con Sho por el mismo capricho.

-¡Sho, tú no tienes la necesidad de regresar a la Zona X, pero yo sí! -espetó Gabu.

-¡No eres nadie para decidir! -espetó Sho.

Los otros dos bikers observaban la pelea; el de azul parecía confundido, mientras el de blanco se mostró indiferente.

-Tú sólo compite, no debemos preocuparnos por basura infantil -dijo el de traje blanco al de azul. Ese comentario molestó a Gabu.

-¡Oye tú, el presumido! -espetó Gabu-. Te reto a una batalla, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de llamarme "basura" -empezó a correr hacia el biker de blanco, que empezó a correr por la pista como inicio de la batalla.

El pelirrojo buscaba atacar a su oponente, quien llevaba la delantera. Trató de empujarlo, pero el biker saltó sobre él, esquivando el ataque y a la vez perdiendo ventaja, impresionando a todos. Nuevamente logró alcanzarlo, y esta vez, Gabu decidió enseñarle por las malas con quién se metía. Una aura rojiza y poderosa lo rodeó, reviviendo su violento Colmillo Demoledor, que cubrió a ambos en una cortina de polvo. Sin embargo, el biker saltó, dando vueltas para esquivar la nube, y aterrizó sobre una pendiente, no tenía ni un rasguño, y lo único que hizo fue sacudirse el polvo de su traje antes de marcharse.

Hitomi sonrió disimuladamente al ver la expresión indignada del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, volvió a sentir algo como una puñalada al ver a ese extraño.

- _¿Por qué me pasa esto?_ -pensó, posando una mano sobre su frente. Aquella situación le daba migraña.

-¡Sho Yamato! -lo llamó el biker de azul, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. ¡Empecemos de una vez! -ordenó. El castaño, sin dudar dos segundos, se preparó para la batalla.

El cielo se nubló cuando empezó la batalla, pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta al estar concentrados en la batalla del castaño. Éste llevaba la delantera al estar corriendo en descenso, además de conocer la pista al revés y al derecho por practicar desde la niñez en ese lugar.

En ese momento, cayeron unas pocas gotas de agua, que se transformaron en montón, cosa que preocupó a Kakeru, ya que los arreglos que llevaba Flame Kaiser no estaban diseñados para lluvia. Producto de ésto, Sho hacía todo lo posible para no resbalarse y caer. Iba corriendo a la par con su oponente, y cuando iban haciendo un Wall Ride, el chico cayó desde una pendiente, lo que le dio ventaja a su contrincante. Volvió a montarse en su bicicleta y subió por una colina, pero cuando intentó incrementar la velocidad para alcanzar a su oponente, se dio cuenta que el manubrio para cambio de velocidades no respondía, y su contrincante se alejaba cada vez más.

Tuvo que buscar otra forma y empezó a dar pequeños brincos con la bicicleta, lo que desataba las burlas de los Cuatro Incompetentes, pero sus risas acabaron gracias al regaño de Gabu, ya que él veía lo que estaba haciendo el castaño; con los brincos, se acercaba cada vez más al biker de azul. Ya casi alcanzándolo, dejó de saltar y recuperó el hilo en un terreno descendente, luego incrementó su velocidad y utilizó el muro de tierra para saltar y se vio envuelto en una especie de bola de fuego, semejante a un meteorito, dando giros para ser más veloz hasta que llegó a la meta.

Como vencedor, quitó el emblema oscuro de la bicicleta, y el hombre de azul cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y quejándose de dolor. El casco cayó al suelo, revelando el rostro del comandante de la policía. Antes de decir siquiera una palabra, Gabu intervino, exigiendo que lo llevara a la Zona X, lo que desató otra pelea entre él y Sho, pero acabó cuando se dieron cuenta que la nube oscura lo cubrió para llevárselo, no sin antes decirle al castaño que necesitaban su ayuda.

Hitomi llegó corriendo al momento justo en que el comandante desaparecía, con la enciclopedia de Kakeru en sus manos. El libro estaba abierto en una página que el peliazul junto a Makoto estuvieron observando esa tarde.

-Miren lo que ocurrió cuando la lluvia mojó la página -dijo enseñándoles la hoja, que hacía unos momentos estaba completamente en blanco, cosa que impresionó a todos.

En la hoja, estaba escrito que cuatro bicicletas Idaten debían formar una X y así regresarían a ese mundo.

-Ya veo, estaba escrito con tinta invisible -dijo Kakeru.

-¿Y no intentaron con luz ultravioleta?

-Bueno, la verdad, pensé que era una página en blanco -se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. La platinada sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Veamos, tenemos mi Flame Kaiser, Neptuno de Makoto y Bloody Fang de Gabu -contó Sho con sus dedos-. Nos falta una.

-Momentos en los que Kyoichi nos habría salvado -ironizó la platinada, sacando las risas de los niños.

-Mal momento para ausentarse -le siguió el juego la pelinegra.

-Oigan, miren eso -Ayumu captó la atención de todos y voltearon a ver en qué dirección apuntaba.

Una especie de humo violeta había aparecido de repente y luego se desvaneció, revelando una pequeña bicicleta azul cielo con detalles amarillos. Los niños se acercaron a ella mientras el grupo de los Samejima se quedaba parado, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la bicicleta. Tenía cierto parecido con la Imperial X, con la diferencia de que era más pequeña, incluso Kakeru se montó en ella y comprobó que era como para un niño.

Y aquí es cuando mueren los planes de Sho de alejar a su queridísimo hermanito de las bicicletas de montaña (?). Ayumu era pequeño y la bicicleta le calzaba a la perfección, por lo que Sho no pudo negarse siquiera.

-Vamos a la Zona X -dijo Gabu.

-Voy por ti, hermano -dijo Makoto.

-Hay que regresar como sea -dijo Sho.

-¡LES SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -gritó Ayumu como el maníaco que era, haciendo que a Hitomi, Kakeru, Hosuke y el séquito de Gabu les bajara una gota por la nuca.

-Eh... -musitó el peliazul.

-Estará bien -dijo Hitomi, con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego volteó a ver a Taiga-, eso espero -musitó, y el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin más, el cuarteto corrió hasta el centro, formando a su vez una X dorada que causó una especie de explosión que se llevó a todos a otro mundo.

* * *

 **Tenía que publicar esto XD**

 **No supero el trastorno de Ayumu cuando se sube a una MTB asjkjakskjasjkas creo que eso (?)**

 **¿Qué... opinan de la escena de Hitomi con su padre? (?) batallé con esa escena :v en fin, ¿qué creen que será esa puñalada que siente cuando ve al biker de blanco? 7w7 (?)**

 **Bien, no molesto más :v tengo que estudiar Historia -.-U igual me irá como la mierda :v**

 **En fin... Chao chao!**


	33. ¡Camino a la Isla Imperial!

Al parecer, el truco para volver a la Zona X había funcionado, pues de la nada, el trío dinámico había caído al agua y cuando nadaron hasta la superficie, pudieron ver que Ayumu estaba completamente seco y sobre lo que parecían unas gradas. Nadaron hasta ahí y notaron que Hosuke había recuperado el habla, asustando a Ayumu, ya que nunca lo había escuchado hablar y cuando su hermano se lo decía, él no le creía. Sin embargo, se acostumbró después de un rato.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Hitomi? -preguntó Makoto, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la platinada mientras estrujaba su coleta entre sus manos para quitar los excesos de agua.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera la vi en el agua -dijo Sho, también buscando a la chica con la mirada y rascándose la nuca-. Por cierto, ¿qué sitio es éste?

Makoto analizó el sitio con la mirada, buscando algún indicio de que pisaron ese lugar alguna vez, hasta que concluyó en que se encontraban en el estadio del Torneo Idaten, totalmente en ruinas y sumergido en el agua que parecía alguna escena del hundimiento del Titanic.

Por otro lado, en medio de unas ruinas, una rubia platinada dormía aparentemente tranquila, hasta que una luz cegadora pasó por su rostro, causando que frunciera el ceño en molestia y que se despertara. Se incorporó lentamente y olvidó todo por un momento al ver dónde estaba, pero enseguida recordó lo sucedido y supo que había llegado a la Zona X. Sin embargo, el sitio era irreconocible.

Al momento de levantarse, notó que seguía con el uniforme de su instituto, pero no tenía su bolso al lado, sino que lo encontró a unos metros de donde estaba. Lo recogió y corrió en dirección desconocida, esperaba encontrar algo o a alguien en el camino. Sabía que estaba en la Zona X, pero no tenía ni puta idea de qué sitio era.

Sin duda, le había faltado recorrer el lugar la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Luego de un rato corriendo sin parar, se cansó, pese a que tenía buena resistencia, pero probablemente se debía a las horas sin alimento. Abrió su bolso y buscó alguna sobra de las meriendas que tenía en el instituto, pero lo único que encontró fue una botella vacía. Suspirando, sacó la botella y volvió a cerrar el bolso. En el camino quizás encontraría agua.

Siguió caminando por un largo rato. Sentía que se derretiría con el sol si seguía así, de modo que buscó con la mirada algún sitio con sombra para refugiarse, y de paso, quitarse la chaqueta porque se sentía morir.

Sin embargo, su suerte no podía ser peor. El sitio era tan grande que parecía que no saldría nunca, parecía que estuvo caminando en círculos como idiota. No había visto más que ruinas en todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando, pero al ver unos edificios en mal estado, dedujo que estaba en la Ciudad X. Ya en ese lugar se podría proteger del sol.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un edificio, respirando pesadamente. Para mayor remate, la botella estaba vacía, no tenía ni una gota y sentía que se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero al rato, escuchó unas pisadas acercarse a ella. Abrió los ojos enseguida, sacó una navaja de su bolso y se levantó del suelo, preparándose para lo que fuera que se estuviera acercando. Al sentir una presencia a su lado, apuntó con la navaja a esa persona, pero la bajó enseguida y suspiró aliviada al ver a una pelirrosa con traje de sacerdotisa.

-Señorita Yuki -musitó, sacándole una sonrisa a la susodicha.

-Con que eras tú, Hitomi -dijo Yuki, luego posó la vista en la navaja-. Es bueno que estés armada -dijo con humor. La platinada rió débilmente-. Acompáñame, debes estar cansada.

Sin dudar dos segundos, colgó su bolso al hombro y siguió a la pelirrosa a donde fuera que la guiara, mientras guardaba la navaja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La pelirrosa la guió a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, pero Hitomi dudaba que alguien tan importante tuviera una simple pocilga como vivienda, y no se equivocaba, solamente era un refugio. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la chica. Ésta entró y lo primero que vio fue un grupo de niños como de la edad de Ayumu, vestidos con trajes azules de scout, quienes posaron la vista en ella y la rodearon, sorprendiéndola con sus expresiones de curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Es muy bonita.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Parece una princesa.

-Qué largo cabello -sintió que una niña agarraba un mechón de su cabello, por lo que se apartó sobresaltada.

-Basta, niños, la están asustando -sonrió Yuki-. Ella es Hitomi Saionji, se quedará aquí mientras voy en busca de más gente, y sí, tiene novio -rió, contagiando a la platinada.

Hitomi la siguió hasta una habitación que parecía ser la cocina, bastante improvisada, pero al menos tenían provisiones. Yuki sacó una bolsa con comida mientras Hitomi llenaba su botella con agua.

-Y dime, ¿llegaron hace poco? -preguntó Yuki.

-No sé exactamente en qué momento, sólo sé que desperté en unas ruinas y estaba sola -dijo Hitomi-. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de...?

-¿Kyoichi? -completó la frase Yuki, a lo que la platinada asintió. Sonrió algo preocupada-. Primero, necesito que Makoto esté presente, ambas vinieron por él después de todo, ¿no?

Un ruido llamó su atención, por lo que volvieron al salón y vieron a otro grupo de niños cargando un cuerpo. Ambas mujeres se acercaron cuando los niños dejaron el cuerpo en el piso y vieron que era un niño como de su edad, de cabello castaño corto, vestido con una camisa cuadrillé verde agua, un suéter amarillo y pantalones cortos azules, y sobre su pecho dormía un búho.

-¿Ayumu? -musitó Hitomi.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Yuki. Todos miraron a la platinada.

-Es el hermano menor de Sho.

Los niños explicaron que creían que era un intruso y por eso lo atacaron y el niño se desmayó.

-Ya veo -dijo Yuki. Luego caminó hacia la salida-. Significa que están cerca, iré a buscarlos, además, Sho debe estar preocupado -dijo antes de salir.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Samejima y su séquito iban caminando entre las ruinas cuando vieron un pedazo de una bandera con el logo de Shark Tooth, por lo que Gabu sonrió. Era obvio que tramaba algo para tener el poder de la Zona X.

Mientras él discutía con Taiga y los Cuatro Incompetentes, Miyu se alejó del grupo. Aún tenía a la bebé en sus brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Miró su rostro y sintió algo de pena por ella, ya que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que sus padres le hicieron a ella. Estaba pensando en que sería mejor deshacerse de ella, cuando escuchó el llanto de otro bebé cerca de ahí, que incluso los demás oyeron y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yui? -preguntó Taiga. La castaña miró a la pequeña, que recién estaba despertando por el otro llanto.

-Ella no es -dijo Miyu.

El pelinegro se acercó a los escombros y levantó unos cuantos. Todos visualizaron una caja de cartón en un rincón y parecía que algo se movía en ella. Al acercarse, confirmó que de ahí venía el llanto de bebé, que se acabó cuando Taiga levantó a la pequeña criatura, a la que todos reconocieron como el otro hijo de Miyu.

-¿Cómo llegó Ren? -preguntó Gabu, frunciendo el ceño. Miyu se encogió de hombros.

-Yo lo dejé con mi tía, es increíble que sea tan descuidada -dijo empezando a caminar.

-Mira quién lo dice -ironizó Taiga. Ella volteó a verlo indiferente.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada.

-Qué bueno.

Retomaron su camino, en busca de algún sitio donde refugiarse.

* * *

El trío dinámico siguió a la señorita Yuki hasta el edificio y lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a Ayumu, al lado del grupo de scouts que prácticamente lo habían secuestrado. Venían con Koei, quien hasta hace poco, estaba poseído por un emblema oscuro y tuvo una batalla con Sho, y fue liberado de la mala energía al perder.

Una característica que descubrieron al ver a Koei, la persona poseída por el emblema oscuro tenía marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos. No pudieron notarlo con los anteriores oponentes al llevar el casco, pero con ese poco de información, evitarían cualquier contratiempo.

La pelirrosa los guió hasta otra habitación, ya que debía contarles muchas cosas que pasaron en su ausencia. Al entrar a la habitación, vieron tres sillones, y en uno de ellos, estaba sentada Hitomi, dándoles la espalda.

Siendo que antes se estaba muriendo y ahí estaba, aún con el uniforme (?).

-Hitomi -la llamó Makoto. La platinada volteó al momento en que la niña la estrechaba en sus brazos, sacándole unas risas.

-Veo que estás bien, pequeña -rió, contagiándola. Aunque las risas no duraron mucho, Makoto cambió su expresión alegre a una de seriedad al recordar algo.

-¿Mi hermano no está contigo?

-Yuki dijo que tenía algo que contarnos -miró a la pelirrosa.

No los hizo esperar más y les pidió a todos que se sentaran. Lo que pasó fue que, días después de que Sho y sus amigos devolvieran la paz a la Zona X y volvieran a casa, se produjo una explosión en la cima de la Torre X, lo que fue la declaración de guerra. No sólo empezó el desastre en el lugar, sino que también la Imperial X había desaparecido y apareció un grupo de bikers muy poderoso que se hacía llamar el Equipo X, cuyas características coincidían con los oponentes con los que había competido Sho; el emblema de la calavera y las marcas en los ojos.

-Aquellos que tienen el emblema oscuro, sufren transformaciones y su corazón está lleno de maldad -explicó Yuki.

El único pensamiento de aquellos malhechores era en apoderarse del emblema de platino y dominar el mundo. Era una organización tan poderosa que ni siquiera Koei pudo derrotarlos. La pelirrosa explicó que el peligris se encargó de la seguridad de la ciudad mientras Arthur salía de viaje a investigar sobre el enemigo.

-Sin embargo, en ese equipo, hay un biker muy poderoso -dijo Koei-, y cuando me descuidé, colocaron ese emblema en mi bicicleta -continuó-. El sujeto que me derrotó posee una bicicleta similar a la Imperial X, sólo que ésa es la Imperial Tigre; era muy hábil, sus técnicas eran realmente asombrosas, pero desconocemos su identidad.

Al oír sobre ese sujeto, Hitomi volvió a sentir la puñalada, seguido de una migraña insoportable, que no pasó desapercibido para el resto.

-Hitomi, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Sí, fue una baja de presión, es todo -se excusó.

Los demás no le creyeron que fuera una simple "baja de presión", pero no siguieron insistiendo.

-Por cierto, chicas -dijo Yuki, obteniendo enseguida la atención de las únicas mujeres del grupo-. Tengo que decirles algo de Kyoichi -Hitomi y Makoto se miraron, estaban nerviosas por lo que fueran a escuchar, pero era mejor enterarse de una vez por todas-. Kyoichi estuvo por un tiempo con nosotros, ayudándonos a reconstruir edificios, pero cuando apareció este equipo, cambió completamente, y un día salió de la ciudad, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer -el semblante de Makoto cambió a uno preocupado y deprimido, al igual que Hitomi; estaban tan cerca de recuperar a Kyoichi, pero llegaron muy tarde-. No recibimos noticias de él, realmente estamos preocupados.

-¿Desapareció? -musitó Makoto, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de Yuki.

Pese a que ambas estaban preocupadas, Hitomi parecía ser la más afectada, algo lógico, ya que la última vez no pudo hablar bien con él y estaba arrepentida.

-Señorita Yuki -la llamó Sho-, necesito saber sobre mi padre.

La pelirrosa se levantó y les pidió que la siguieran, pues antes de explicarle eso al castaño, debía mostrarle algo. Entraron a otra habitación, y la confusión del sexteto no podía ser más grande, sin embargo, Sho se mostraba indiferente al momento de ver un rincón que le recordaba a un sitio de su casa, y Ayumu estuvo de acuerdo con él.

En ese momento, entraron dos hombres; uno de ellos era regordete de cabello negro, de nombre Ichibashi; mientras que el otro era flaco, alto y de cabello castaño claro y alborotado, quien se presentó como Honda. Ambos estaban vestidos con overoles celestes, y Yuki los presentó como dos expertos que trabajaron con el padre de Sho en los arreglos de las bicicletas Idaten.

Yuki le explicó que el experto que había llegado a reparar la Imperial X era su padre, quien supuestamente había muerto mientras competía y ocurrió un derrumbe en la pista; las piedras lo habían aplastado, pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo, y eso fue porque en la Zona X abrieron el portal que le salvó la vida.

El castaño, al oír la noticia, alzó emocionado a su hermano en brazos, lo que sacó unas cuantas risas al resto. Luego de un rato, volvió a ponerse serio; su padre estaba vivo, pero desaparecido, y hacía tiempo que ninguno tenía noticias de él.

-Disculpen por interrumpir -una voz llamó la atención del grupo. Voltearon y vieron a un niño de no más de diez años, que vestía el mismo traje de scout azul que los otros niños-. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Makoto Shido?

-Soy yo -dijo la susodicha.

-Alguien me pidió que le entregara esto -dijo el niño, acercándose a ella, con un dispositivo holográfico en sus manos.

-Físicamente, ¿cómo era esa persona? -preguntó Yuki.

-No era del Equipo X, era alguien común y corriente.

La pelinegra miraba con atención el dispositivo, sin saber de qué se trataba, cuando se encendió y apareció una imagen diminuta de Kyoichi, sorprendiendo a los niños y a su novia.

-¿Hermano?

-Makoto, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien -habló el holograma-. La base principal del Equipo X está en la Isla Imperial; ve a ese lugar, descifrarás todos los misterios, y encontrarás pistas sobre el padre de Sho.

-¡¿Mi padre?! -exclamó el castaño, sorprendido.

-Espera, hermano -dijo Makoto, sabiendo que estaba por irse-. Creo que alguien tiene algo que decirte -miró a Hitomi.

-Kyoichi -lo llamó.

-No estoy molesto contigo, no te preocupes -el rubio sonrió a medias, contagiando a la platinada-. Te estaré esperando; a las dos.

-¡Espera, Shido! -exclamó Sho-. ¡¿Qué es la Isla Imperial?! -sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta del chico, pues el holograma había desaparecido.

Pese a haber hablado con él, Hitomi aún se sentía deprimida, pero no tanto como antes. Con Makoto era igual, ambas chicas estaban muy preocupadas.

Yuki resolvió la duda del quinteto. La Isla Imperial era un lugar legendario, donde, según decían, se originó la primera civilización de la Zona X. Sin embargo, lo único que sabían era que se encontraba en el extremo Oeste.

-Con que ahí se encuentra mi hermano -musitó Makoto.

-Y también dijo que habían pistas del padre de Sho -dijo Kakeru.

-Ya veo, debemos ir ahí -dijo Sho, entusiasmado. Pero Yuki negó con la cabeza.

-El Equipo X es muy poderoso -dijo la pelirrosa-. Las habilidades que tienen no bastarán para derrotarlo, deben ir preparados.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerle arreglos a sus bicicletas -dijo uno de los dos mecánicos.

De sólo saber que habían trabajado con el padre de Sho, éste se entusiasmó con la idea de un arreglo a su MTB. Claro, tenía que llegar el inoportuno de Gabu Samejima, con su séquito, pidiendo también unos arreglos a su bicicleta. El primero en reclamar fue Koei, éste no se molestaba en disimular su rencor hacia su ex líder de Shark Tooth, y era lógico que no le creyera cuando el niño dijo que venía en son de paz.

De repente, las miradas se posaron en la parejita infeliz (?), y notaron los niños en sus brazos.

-¿Son los niños? -preguntó Hitomi, mirando a Taiga.

-¿Qué te importa? -espetó Miyu.

-Miyu, basta -espetó Taiga.

-Ay, la perrita necesita que la defiendan -se burló con un tono infantil.

-La zorrita necesita atención sexual -dijo Hitomi en el mismo tono. La castaña hizo una mueca de indignación.

-Como sea -intervino Koei, antes de que a Miyu se le ocurriera abrir la boca nuevamente-. Taiga, tú te quedarás aquí, cuidarás la Zona X mientras nosotros vamos en busca de la Isla Imperial, así Gabu no perjudicará la ciudad si cambia de opinión.

Gabu miró a Taiga y le dijo, con tono irónico-: No es necesario que te preocupes, cumpliré mi palabra.

Taiga no sabía si confiar o no en sus palabras, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda. No quería estresarse con los caprichos de su hermano.

-Miyu también podría quedarse aquí.

-¿Estás loco? Pienso ir -contradijo Miyu.

-Miyu, tienes crías que cuidar -la reprendió Taiga.

-¿Y?

-Miyu... -iba a decir Koei.

-Que vaya -intervino Hitomi-, pero tendrá que llevar consigo a los niños.

-¿Qué? -casi gritó Miyu.

-Eres su madre, no esperarás que un chico que va a estar ocupado en la ciudad cuide de unos niños que no le pertenecen, ¿o sí? -alzó una ceja-. Además, Gabu te podría ayudar.

-¿Por qué no mejor te quedas y los cuidas? -espetó cortante.

-Primero, deja de alzar la voz, estoy batallando por no perder la paciencia y arrancarte los ojos.

-Sólo tienes envidia -sonrió.

-Con razón Kyoichi me quiere -golpe bajo-. Segundo, está más que claro que voy también, y por el mismo motivo que Makoto, no me gusta estar encerrada, y agradece que estoy buscando una solución; tercero, sí, con gusto lo haría, pero no tengo experiencia con los bebés, no conozco a... -se calló al recordar que no sabía sus nombres.

-Ren y Yui -dijo Taiga.

-No conozco a Ren y Yui, y reitero que tú eres su madre, deberías saber cuándo quieren algo, _¿capisci?_

La castaña suspiró. No tenía más opción que ir con sus crías a quién sabe dónde con Shark Tooth.

Las horas pasaron volando entre los arreglos de las MTBs, con capacidades casi idénticas a las de la Imperial X. Esa tarde, se estaban preparando para partir.

-Yo me adelantaré -dijo Koei, montado en Aero Scissors-. Quiero ir a visitar a mi hermana.

-¿Kiku está fuera de la ciudad? -preguntó Makoto, a lo que Koei asintió y explicó que su salud había empeorado.

Una vez que se marchó, también lo hizo Shark Tooth, a quienes le entregaron un remolque ya que Miyu iba con dos bebés y no avanzarían mucho. La otra opción era que fuera en el remolque con los niños, pero eso sólo llevaría a constantes peleas con Hitomi sobre su obsesión con Kyoichi, y la platinada no estaba de humor para pelear.

Yuki les entregó un nuevo remolque, con distinto diseño, ya que, como iban a la Isla Imperial, iban a cruzar el mar y ese remolque estaba apto para ello, lo que entusiasmó a los niños, todo lo contrario a Hitomi, quien se subió como si nada a la parte de atrás y se sentó en un rincón. Al momento de partir, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Por ahora me libré de las pruebas XDDD gracias Fiestas Patrias (?) sólo que por practicar un baile con mucho salto, me duele mi pie :v y por andar coja, me duele el talón XDD (pinche yeta :v)**

 **En fin... ¿cómo han estado? XD yo llego de los ensayos a puro dormir :v**

 **Y... adivinen...**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? :v ksajdkasjdas**

 **Chao chao!**


	34. ¡Ayumu! ¡Una triste verdad!

-Hermano, despierta -dijo Ayumu, zarandeando a su durmiente hermano, quien abrió los ojos con flojera y visualizó su hogar.

-Aún queda tiempo para la escuela -murmuró Sho, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Pues iré solo a buscar a papá -aquel comentario logró que el castaño despertara de golpe, sacando las risas de Makoto y Kakeru, mientras que Hitomi lo miraba con una gota en la nuca.

Más tarde, retomaron el viaje a la Isla Imperial, con Kakeru como piloto. Había pasado como una hora desde el desayuno y la pelinegra seguía riendo por lo sucedido con Sho.

-Como vi a Ayumu, pensé que era un día común y corriente -rezongó Sho.

Desde que empezaron el viaje, el chico ya no tenía tiempo para dormir, y eso sacaba las burlas de sus amigos, menos las de Hitomi, ya que siempre estaba en las nubes, cosa que los preocupaba, aunque sabían que el motivo por el que siempre estaba volando era por su novio.

Un repentino freno hizo que todos se tambalearan y caer de lado, y cuando Sho fue a averiguar que pasaba, vieron que habían tres rutas distintas, mientras que en el mapa sólo había una. Extrañados, decidieron que Sho y Makoto fueran a investigar por las dos rutas sobrantes. Ayumu también quiso ir, pero su hermano se lo prohibió por su descontrol cuando se subía a una bicicleta, y luego se marchó.

Mientras esperaban, Kakeru anotaba en una libreta las refacciones que podía utilizar acorde al terreno, Ayumu sacó su bicicleta del remolque para empezar a limpiarla y Hosuke lo acompañaba, y Hitomi estaba sentada en una piedra, dibujando sobre la tierra espirales y culebras con una rama que encontró por ahí. Estaba tan distraída que no notó la presencia del peliazul a su lado, por lo menos hasta que éste le ofreció una barra de chocolate.

-Hay que recuperar energías -trató de animarla el chico. Por lo menos consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, aunque duró unos segundos.

-Gracias, Kakeru -agradeció la platinada, agarrando la barra para partir un pedazo pequeño y llevárselo a la boca.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, sentándose a su lado. La chica asintió.

-A pesar de todo, estoy bien -admitió-, pero pensar que estaba tan cerca... ni siquiera sé que haré cuando lo vea.

-Lo mejor que podrías hacer es explicarle todo, aunque quizás ni sea necesario -sonrió Kakeru-. Shido no lo dice, pero se nota que te ama, no tiene motivos para molestarse.

-Sí los tendría con la escenita que le hice.

-Pero él entiende, es un buen chico -ambos rieron.

La presencia de tres hombres llamó la atención del cuarteto, y enseguida se pusieron alerta cuando notaron las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, una clara señal de que estaban poseídos por el emblema oscuro. El que aparentemente era el líder se presentó como el pescador Masagi, quien retó a Ayumu a una batalla Idaten, cosa que preocupó al grupo, incluyendo al susodicho, ya que Sho le había prohibido subirse a su bicicleta, pero cuando lo trataron de cobarde, se olvidó de seguir las órdenes y aceptó la batalla, cosa que preocupó aún más a los mayores.

-Se parece mucho a Sho -dijo Hosuke, viendo cómo el niño se emocionaba al ver el impulsor.

-Pero me preocupa más -dijo Kakeru. Tanto él como Hitomi tenían el rostro azul de los nervios.

El niño logró impresionarlos cuando empezó la batalla, logró una gran velocidad y rebasó al pescador, aunque no sabían si era por el descontrol o de verdad tenía un gran impulso. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba al bosque, los tres se volvieron a preocupar.

Ayumu siguió corriendo por el bosque, pero el pescador no lo siguió, eso suponía una trampa, pero el castaño no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó al final del bosque. El solo hecho de ver al pescador detenerse hizo que Hitomi corriera a buscar a Sho y a Makoto para avisarles lo ocurrido, y Hosuke fue con ella. El búho fue a buscar a Sho, mientras que la platinada buscaba a Makoto.

Una vez enterados de lo ocurrido, volvieron hacia el remolque y Sho tomó el mando de éste, pedaleando a toda velocidad, desesperado, y sus amigos ni siquiera podían calmarlo.

-¡Por lo menos fíjate en lo que hay al frente! -gritó Hitomi.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -inquirió Sho.

-¡Detente!

En el último segundo, el castaño logró detenerse antes de caer a un enorme agujero.

-Mintieron al decir que ésta era la meta, engañaron a Ayumu -explicó Kakeru.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó el castaño, su preocupación no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Chicos -Hitomi llamó la atención de los cuatro-. Debe haber algo por allá -señaló la dirección con su índice.

Todos miraron y lograron visualizar a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, por lo que fueron hasta ahí y se escondieron detrás de una casa. Notaron que afuera de la que estaban observando estaba Imperial Dragón, eso significaba que Ayumu estaba dentro. El problema era que la casa era vigilada.

Todos eran pescadores, sólo uno marcaba la diferencia, el líder. Vieron salir de la casa una figura con una capa negra, la capucha cubría su rostro, pero no lo volvieron a ver. Tenía un aspecto sospechoso, y una vez más, la puñaladas psicológicas atormentaron a Hitomi. La chica sintió una migraña espantosa y cayó de rodillas al suelo, preocupando a los niños.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Makoto, arrodillándose a su lado.

-No se preocupen, la prioridad es Ayumu -habló la chica, con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

-Pero, Hitomi -trató de decir el peliazul.

-Estaré bien, sólo es una migraña, nada del otro mundo -aseguró, algo irónico, porque precisamente estaban en otro mundo.

Eso no convenció a los niños, pero no dijeron nada más. Volvieron la vista a la casa, los guardias ya no se encontraban rodeando la casa, simplemente habían desaparecido, por lo que aprovecharon esa oportunidad para acercarse al lugar, sin oír las advertencias de Hitomi, quien fue la única inteligente que se quedó donde estaba cuando a los niños los atrapó una red y los alzó del suelo.

La platinada resistió las ganas de acercarse a ayudarlos y atacar a los pescadores que volvieron a aparecer. Al parecer, la zona no estaba tan libre como esperaban. Era obvio que, si atacaba, sería presa fácil.

Sho vio a su hermano acompañado de un guardia. El pequeño estaba en las escaleras de la casa a la que iban a entrar, sabía que su hermano mayor lo salvaría, pero estaba desesperado.

-¡Oye, deja libre a mi hermano menor! -gritó Sho al pescador Masagi, quien no dudó en amenazarlo con clavarle la lanza en la cara.

-Lo haré, pero primero, tendremos una batalla Idaten -dijo el pescador, e hizo girar la red de modo que la vista del cuarteto quedara en un camino de tierra hasta una colina a lo lejos-. Si ganas, los dejaré libres, pero si no, me quedaré con tu emblema y serán parte de nuestro equipo.

Sho no tuvo más opción que aceptar el desafío.

-¿Dónde está Hitomi? -preguntó Makoto, observando a Kakeru hacerle los arreglos a Flame Kaiser.

-No iba con nosotros cuando nos atraparon -dijo Kakeru.

Hitomi en ningún momento salió de su escondite, prefirió ver todo desde su lugar. Vio cómo liberaban a los niños y preparaban todo para la carrera, pero no quería meterse en problemas, aunque era consciente de que en algún momento la atraparían.

Y como si el destino estuviera en su contra, sintió cómo la agarraban bruscamente del brazo y la estampaban contra la pared. Sacó su navaja en un intento de defenderse, pero su captor agarró ambas muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Fue tanta la presión sobre sus muñecas que soltó la navaja, y cuando fijó la vista en el sujeto, vio que era el mismo que había salido de la casa. El de la capa negra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, intrusa? -espetó el sujeto.

La platinada abrió la boca para responder, pero algo la detuvo. Miró atentamente a su captor, pero no sintió la puñalada de antes, ni siquiera una migraña. Por la sombra de la capucha, entre las marcas oscuras del ojo izquierdo, pudo ver un iris verde esmeralda, no tenía brillo, pero podía reconocer ese color donde fuera.

De un momento a otro, el sujeto la soltó y ella sobó sus muñecas, pero la sorpresa no la dejaba pensar en el dolor. No podía moverse, vio al de la capa retorcerse de dolor en el piso y ahí reaccionó.

-No puede ser -musitó. Logró llamar la atención del chico, pero éste no levantó la cabeza.

Sin mirarla, se levantó y trató de marcharse, pero ella agarró su brazo y logró que volteara. La capucha seguía cubriendo su rostro, pero no lo suficiente para ver que ya no tenía marcas oscuras, y el mechón rubio que se asomaba llamó su atención.

-¡Oye! -gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Volteó y vio al guardia que vigilaba a Ayumu, mirándola amenazante, aunque la marca de neumático que adornaba su rostro le daba un aspecto cómico. El solo hecho de escuchar los gritos infernales de Ayumu le dio una respuesta a sus dudas; lo había manipulado con un emblema de platino. El guardia estaba a punto de atacarla cuando sintió que el de capa negra agarraba su muñeca y la sacaba del lugar.

Se mordió el labio inferior ya que aún le dolía, y cuando bajó la vista por impulso, vio el guante violeta que cubría la mano del sujeto.

 _Cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, guante violeta._

Sólo significaba una cosa. Cuando se dio cuenta, llegaron al lugar donde dejaron el remolque para rescatar a Ayumu. Ahí se liberó del agarre con brusquedad, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían. No sabía qué pensar, estaba enfadada, frustrada, pero pensó que debía haber una razón. Siempre había una razón.

Luego de un rato, el sujeto volteó a verla, y ni siquiera le sorprendió ver las lágrimas de la platinada rodar por sus mejillas, con una expresión dolida, como si la hubieran traicionado de la peor forma, o... como si echara de menos a alguien.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hitomi, con la voz quebrada-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

El sujeto desvió la mirada. Justo en ese momento, escuchó los gritos de la gente, sobre que Sho había ganado la batalla, como siempre.

Volteó a ver a Hitomi, ella seguía esperando una respuesta, pero al no saber qué decirle, comenzó a caminar, pero dio un par de pasos cuando la chica lo detuvo y le quitó la capucha, revelando unos largos cabellos rubios. Nuevamente volteó y, en efecto, la platinada acertó a sus dudas.

-Kyoichi -musitó.

-No tengo tiempo, ¿sí? -habló el rubio, rodando los ojos-. Te lo explicaré, pero ahora no puedo.

-¿Sabes que Makoto está preocupada por ti?

-Es mi hermana, siempre se preocupa -medio sonrió-. Sólo no le digas nada, ni de este encuentro.

Y sin dar explicación, se marchó. Hitomi no lo siguió, aunque quiso seguir hablando, pero eso sólo los retrasaría.

-¡Hitomi! -la chica volteó y vio a los niños corriendo hacia ella, sonrientes. Esta vez iban con Ayumu.

-Ganaste la batalla -dijo Hitomi.

-¡Sí, ahora todo el pueblo volvió a la normalidad!

-Hitomi, ¿te sucede algo? -preguntó Makoto.

Claro, el que Hitomi haya dejado de llorar no quita el hecho de que quedaran marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y el que sus ojos se vieran tristes, ni aunque intentara disimular. La chica iba a responder, pero en eso recordó las últimas palabras de su novio antes de marcharse.

 _No le digas nada a Makoto, menos de este encuentro._

-No es nada, no te preocupes -sonrió la platinada.

-¿Segura? -volvió a preguntar la pelinegra, a lo que asintió.

No logró convencer a su cuñada ni a sus amigos, pero no siguieron insistiendo.

Sin más, subieron al remolque y retomaron su camino a la Isla Imperial, esta vez por el agua, no tenían otra opción. Lo bueno era que el remolque estaba apto para andar por terrenos así.

La gente del pueblo se despedía del grupo, y éstos les devolvían el gesto. Makoto acompañaba a Kakeru, quien iba al mando del remolque, mientras que Ayumu, Sho y Hitomi estaban sentados en el techo. Los dos primeros conversaban sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla. Al parecer, cuando Ayumu manipuló al "cara de neumático", como lo apodó el mismo cómicamente, había interferido en la carrera para salvar a su hermano de sus problemas, por lo que Sho tuvo que enseñarle las tres reglas de una batalla Idaten.

Hitomi tenía la vista clavada en el pueblo. La gente había regresado a sus asuntos, pero algo llamó su atención. Sobre una pendiente, cierto rubio con la capa negra los observaba alejarse. Tenía la vista puesta en él, y podía sentir también su mirada. Pasaron unos segundos así, cuando vio cómo caía de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor, y un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Cuando ésta desapareció, pudo ver un mechón de su flequillo teñido de violeta y las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, su expresión se veía enfadada. Esa imagen hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, pues recordó cómo la había tratado cuando la atrapó en su escondite, y aunque sabía que fueron los efectos de la transformación, le había dolido.

Le dolía que su propio novio la tratara de una forma tan brusca, tal como había hecho con la perra de Miyu.

Apretó los puños, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por que volviera a la normalidad.

-Hitomi, ¿estás bien? -la llamó Sho. Ella volteó a verlo un segundo y volvió la vista al lugar, pero su chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

Se había marchado.

-Estoy bien -por primera vez, sonrió sincera, contagiando al niño y a su hermano menor.

-Por cierto, Sho -habló Makoto-, sueles marearte con facilidad en un barco, rompiste tu récord.

En ese momento, el rostro de Sho se volvió azul por el mareo.

-¡Quiero bajarme, me siento mal! -exclamó, desatando las risas de todo el grupo.

Sin embargo, Hitomi, al volver a mirar la pendiente donde hace unos momentos estaba Kyoichi, borró su sonrisa y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

- _Vamos a rescatarte, cariño_ -pensó-. _Tú sólo espera._

* * *

 **Lo siento por no actualizar la semana pasada :v es que fue 18 de septiembre, en mi país son las Fiestas Patrias, y entre ensayos, conseguirme un traje para bailar, comida típica y etc etc... estaba muy cansada, me dolía un pie y no estaba de ánimos, ¿por qué? Odio las Fiestas Patrias... (¿razón? Nota del cap 18)**

 **Bueno, creo que lo único que me gusta de esa fecha son los bailes :P siempre y cuando no sea con un brasier y falda de plumitas (?)**

 **En fin... no sé qué más decir xD**

 **Pues... ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿qué tal la participación de Hitomi? xD sólo para variar en las preguntas de cada cap :P**

 **Chao Chao!**


	35. La mansión embrujada (?)

Hitomi despertó de su sueño al sentir el remolque detenerse. Extrañada, se talló los ojos antes de levantarse, pues desde que habían dejado el pueblo, no habían parado en ningún momento ni a descansar. Se unió a los niños que miraban el monitor, había algo inusual; el mapa indicaba ese camino, pero frente a ellos, estaba lo que podía ser la mansión de Frankenstein.

-Quizás este lugar también sufrió cambios -dijo Sho.

Una brisa helada hizo que Hosuke estornudara y los que no llevaban chaqueta, que eran tres de cuatro, ya que Hitomi no se había cambiado el uniforme, se les pusiera la piel de gallina, por lo que el castaño propuso quedarse en la mansión, que parecía estar deshabitada.

-No me da buena espina este lugar -rezongó Makoto.

-De todos modos, dudo que alguien viva aquí y nos abra -dijo Hitomi.

Al segundo, las rejas que rodeaban la mansión se abrieron. Le bajó una gota por la nuca, algo atemorizada, pero una nueva brisa se llevó esa gota, aunque su rostro pálido por el mismo motivo seguía ahí.

Hitomi era tan pálida, pero en esos momentos, parecía un fantasma.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde están las cámaras? -preguntó mirando a todos lados. Los niños rieron.

-Vamos, una noche no hará daño -dijo Sho, bajando del remolque.

Sin más, entraron a la gran casa y dejaron las bicicletas en el remolque, pero Hitomi, al no tener una buena visión del sitio, decidió llevar su bolso. De paso, quizás podría quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo más cómodo. Odiaba las faldas, aunque la única que soportaba era la del instituto, pero había pasado tiempo suficiente con ella.

Dentro de la mansión estaba oscuro y los adornos daban la impresión de que estaban en una película de terror, con las estatuas, armaduras y la cantidad de relojes colgados en las paredes aún funcionaban, de modo que debía haber alguien en ese extraño lugar.

Aunque de cierta forma, todos tenían miedo al estar ahí, Kakeru y Ayumu eran los más chillones. Claro que el peliazul superaba los límites del temor, él era una gallina humana (?).

-No sé ustedes, pero yo prefiero dormir en el remolque y pescar una pulmonía -dijo Makoto, dando media vuelta para salir-. Pero ¿qué?

Hitomi fue la primera en voltear a verla.

-¿Qué demonios? -inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No había una puerta ahí? -preguntó Sho.

-No puede ser, hace un segundo estaba aquí -exclamó Kakeru.

Buscaron alguna salida por todos lados, sin obtener resultados. Probaron con las ventanas y las dos chicas fueron a una habitación en busca de una puerta, pero nada que no diera con armarios, un baño o un pasadizo secreto del que no querían saber qué había.

De paso, dejaron que Hitomi se cambiara de ropa ya que tenía frío y se sentía incómoda con el uniforme. Se había puesto su remera negra y pantalones verde militar, también los guantes negros por precaución y se puso la chaqueta del instituto.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Sho cuando salieron de la habitación.

-Odio las faldas -se quejó la platinada con una gota en la nuca, sacándoles una risita-. Y no encontramos más que un armario, que serviría para jugar a las escondidas -ironizó.

-Todas las puertas están selladas -dijo Kakeru.

-Y el vidrio de las ventanas es muy resistente -dijo Hosuke.

-Oye, Ayumu, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Hitomi. Todos voltearon a ver al niño, quien miraba atemorizado las armaduras pegadas a la pared.

-Esa armadura se movió -respondió tartamudo.

Pero sin importar que todos estuvieran desesperados por buscar una salida, Sho no le creyó, ni siquiera cuando todos se sentían observados.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo en busca de una salida. Llegaron hasta una cocina, pero había algo inusual siendo que era una "casa deshabitada"; todo estaba como nuevo, había fruta fresca y utensilios utilizados hace poco, lo que significaba que aún había gente viviendo ahí, que quizás querían mantenerlos encerrados, y no simplemente hasta el amanecer.

La platinada era a la que más mala espina le daba ese lugar, por lo que, además de cubrir las espaldas de los niños, pasaba verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Aunque en un momento se descuidó. Makoto escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse y salió a ver quién estaba afuera, pero en el pasillo, que era igual a los pasillos de un hospital abandonado y terrorífico, no había ni un alma, solamente estaba ella. Retrocedió unos pasos y se topó con un espejo, pero antes de cantar victoria, se dio cuenta de la persona que la miraba desde el techo, en una posición característica del Hombre Araña.

Su grito llamó la atención de sus amigos, quienes enseguida salieron a ver que ocurría. Sho quiso acercarse a ella, pero el peliazul y la platinada lo detuvieron, alegando que Makoto estaba actuando extraño. Y en ese preciso momento, la pelinegra volteó, dejando ver marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos y un emblema oscuro como insignia de su chaqueta, además de portar uno en la mano y se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos, y ellos se alejaban a cada paso.

El grito de Ayumu llamó la atención de Sho, por lo que todos voltearon, aún alertas a los pasos de la pelinegra. Una mujer de largo cabello castaño y con un vestido rojo se acercaba al pequeño, de la misma forma en que la niña lo hacía. El castaño se lanzó sobre su hermano para evitar que la mujer lo tocara, pero fue bastante tarde; un aura violeta rodeó a Ayumu, por lo que Kakeru lo apartó de él.

Al igual que Makoto, Ayumu se levantó, con las marcas en sus ojos, el emblema como insignia y uno en su mano, acercándose a su hermano mayor para que se uniera al equipo.

Al no poder ir por ese camino, dieron media vuelta, pero la pelinegra les obstruía el paso. Estaban cada vez más cerca de su fin cuando Hosuke encontró unas escaleras, así que volvieron al ataque. Hitomi le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a la mujer de vestido rojo, lanzándola al suelo, después de todo, le recordaba a su madrastra y eso hizo que hirviera en rabia.

El trío corrió escaleras arriba, pero había otro obstáculo; un cocinero obeso bajaba las escaleras, amenazando con lo mismo. Lo peor de todo era que no podían bajar ya que las dos mujeres y el pequeño iban subiendo. Nuevamente probaron otro recurso; la platinada se acercó a paso seguro al chef, que estaba listo para atacarla, pero ella agarró el brazo con el que iba a atacar y pateó una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio hasta caer escaleras abajo, aplastando a los tres poseídos.

-Hitomi, ¿dónde aprendiste todo eso? -preguntó Sho, asombrado. La platinada se encogió de hombros.

-Tener un novio de carácter fuerte tiene sus ventajas -respondió.

Sin perder más tiempo, siguieron subiendo las escaleras y corrieron hacia una habitación cualquiera, donde se encerraron a planear una salida.

-Veamos, si uno de nosotros sale, corre el riesgo de que lo atrapen -dijo Sho.

-Habría que tener el poder de invisibilidad y todo sería más fácil -dijo Kakeru.

Hitomi, mientras más pensaba en la situación, recordaba a Kyoichi. Había jurado no decir nada, y estaba segura que era obra suya. No había otra explicación, primero fue un pueblo de pescadores y ahora eran los habitantes de una mansión victoriana o algo por el estilo.

-Oigan, Hosuke es un ave -dijo Sho. Sus amigos casi podían ver una bombilla encendida sobre su cabeza.

-Es cierto, quizás él sea inmune al efecto -acotó Kakeru.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Por qué? No hemos visto ni un animal poseído por el emblema oscuro, todo saldrá bien -sonrió el castaño, entusiasta.

La chica suspiró, pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena discutir, se les acababa el tiempo.

El búho, quien tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan, volaba por los pasillos, sudando de temor. Hubo un momento en que volteó a ver a los chicos; Sho y Kakeru lo obligaban a seguir, ambos tenían miradas de psicópatas; Hitomi, en cambio, le dirigía una mirada compasiva. Suspiró y siguió volando, pero se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado, por lo que se quedó estático en el aire cuando un sujeto, también poseído, le pegó el emblema en la cara. Lo peor de todo fue que surgió efecto, por lo que los niños se querían morir, incluso cuando empezaba a salir gente de cada habitación que había en ese pasillo.

Hitomi se golpeó la cara, ni siquiera le sorprendía.

-¿Quién fue el genio que creyó que, por ser un ave, no le pasaría nada? -preguntó.

-¡No es nuestra culpa, nunca vimos un ave poseída! -se excusó Sho. Hitomi, de igual manera, lo comprendió.

Agarró unas cajas y las dejó a los pies de la puerta para, de alguna manera, impedir el paso de la muchedumbre, o retrasarlos. Agarró otra caja, pero no la dejó en la puerta, sino que en el centro de la habitación, que daba a una escapatoria temporal: el ático.

Al ser la más alta, ayudó a Sho a subir, y éste quiso hacer lo mismo, pero en ese momento, la muchedumbre rompió la puerta y se acercaban a los que faltaban.

-¡Ustedes adelántense! -gritó el peliazul, atemorizado, pero asumiendo las consecuencias.

-¡Kakeru, todavía hay tiempo! -gritó Sho.

-¡No, vayan y busquen una salida! -al peliazul lo habían agarrado y se acercaban a Hitomi.

Sho se apartó y Hitomi saltó, agarrándose del borde de la compuerta para impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas, también ayudada por el niño. Una vez arriba, cerraron la puerta y se vieron en una habitación vagamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la única ventana del lugar, la cual estaba cubierta por unas tablas de madera.

El castaño agarró una estatua y la lanzó contra ella, pero la madera no cedió y la estatua cayó, rompiéndose en pedazos y causando una nube de polvo.

-No podrás romper las tablas de esa ventana -ambos voltearon y en un rincón, bajo la sombra, lograron reconocer la figura de Kyoichi, con su típica expresión seria y brazos cruzados.

Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero también se notaba que no había siquiera intentado escapar.

Hitomi se tensó al verlo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que no llevaba la capa negra ni tenía marcas en los ojos. Era un chico común y corriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sho. El golpe que provino de la puerta sobresaltó a los recién llegados.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo -respondió el rubio, caminando hacia ellos-. Ahora, escuchen con atención, sin cuestionarme, ¿bien? -al ver que ambos asentían, continuó.

En resumen, el dueño de esa mansión se hacía llamar el Conde Freddy, quien se encontraba en el último piso de aquella mansión. Como era obvio, Sho debía competir con uno de los poseídos, para quitarle el emblema y que volviera a la normalidad, pero compitiendo con el Conde Freddy, liberaría a todos los que sufrieron la transformación oscura, incluyendo a Makoto, Kakeru y Ayumu.

Los chicos se alertaron al oír un nuevo golpe y notaron que la puerta se estaba rompiendo. Ellos no se habían rendido.

Volvieron la vista a Kyoichi, quien caminó hacia un librero y sacó un libro verde. Con eso, el librero que estaba al lado se corrió, dejando ver un pasadizo completamente oscuro.

-Bajen las escaleras y sigan caminando hasta encontrar la salida -indicó, luego posó la vista en su novia-. Tienes una linterna en tu bolso.

La platinada se sorprendió y metió la mano en su bolso. Al fondo de éste, sintió un objeto duro, el cual agarró y vio que era la famosa linterna. Miró al rubio.

-¿Cómo...? -preguntó.

-No preguntes -la interrumpió.

-Shido, ¿por qué conoces tan bien este lugar? -preguntó Sho.

-Tampoco preguntes, sólo lárguense -espetó, aunque realmente debían apurarse.

Sin decir una palabra, Hitomi y Sho corrieron por el pasadizo y Kyoichi puso el libro en su lugar, cerrando la salida. Agarró uno de los trozos de la estatua rota al momento en que uno de los poseídos golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, rompiéndola. No había tiempo de dudar, simplemente saltó por ahí y aterrizó en el piso de abajo. Utilizó la piedra para manipularlos como si fuera el emblema de platino, y eso bastó para que la multitud corriera detrás de él.

Cuando los chicos lograron salir del pasadizo, se dieron cuenta de que ya había amanecido. El remolque seguía en su lugar, intacto, y Sho sacó su Flame Kaiser para volver a la mansión.

-¿Podrías averiguar algo de Shido? -preguntó Sho. Aunque sentía curiosidad, también pensó que lo mejor era que se separaran para no darle problemas a Hitomi.

Ella pareció entenderlo, por lo que asintió, a sabiendas de que, con lo grande que era el lugar, le iba a costar encontrarlo. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue que no hubiera nadie a la vista, y sospechaban que fue obra del rubio, de lo que no se equivocaban.

Corrió por los pasillos, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. No era una opción usar la linterna. Buscó en el piso donde se separaron de Kakeru y no encontró a nadie, y la entrada al ático estaba rota. La puerta de la habitación yacía destrozada en el piso. Corrió derecho por el pasillo, ya que los poseídos eran tan enfermos mentales que sólo iban por un camino. Al final del pasillo, se encontró con las escaleras y, al ver a todos los sirvientes encerrados en una "celda", se escabulló.

Se asomó para ver a su novio vigilando la celda, situado al lado de una palanca. Quiso acercarse, pero por seguridad no lo hizo. Por el tiempo que pasó, supuso que Sho ya estaba en medio de una carrera contra el Conde Freddy, y luego vio que el rubio se retorcía en el suelo. Conocía esa acción, era usual en los que estaban bajo los efectos del emblema oscuro.

Ver a Kyoichi con las marcas en sus ojos y el mechón violeta de su flequillo le dolió, y recordó que Sho le pidió que lo buscara para conseguir información, pero no sabía cómo decirle que su novio también era parte del Equipo X, y pensándolo bien, tampoco quería decirle, ni a él, ni a Makoto, ni a nadie. Aunque probablemente la matarían por haber guardado ese secreto.

Sin embargo, ella sólo cumplía una promesa, y Kyoichi los estaba ayudando.

Cuando la muchedumbre desapareció, ella salió de su escondite, y cuando volvió a ver a Kyoichi, él sólo estaba a un metro de distancia, por lo que la platinada corrió lejos antes de que se atreviera a atacarla.

Cuando se detuvo, había llegado bastante lejos. Se apoyó en una pared y pudo reconocer la entrada de la mansión. Aunque... no era normal verla iluminada después de pasar una noche en completa oscuridad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en ningún momento a alguno se le ocurrió prender la luz, si es que en ese lugar habían interruptores porque las ventanas estaban selladas o porque vivían a la antigua.

Todos los que habían intentado atacarlos estaban ahora en el salón, aturdidos al no recordar que estaban haciendo. Entre ellos, pudo reconocer a un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado de color vino como el Conde Freddy, quien estaba igual que toda su gente. Suspiró aliviada, ya supo dónde había parado la gente que su novio había liberado.

Bueno, en realidad, era el lado maquiavélico de su novio, pero ¿qué más da? Ambos eran la misma persona (?).

La aventura había acabado y los chicos tuvieron que volver a su objetivo principal. El Conde se disculpó varias veces por el mal rato que les hicieron pasar, aunque con alguien como Sho, hasta podía ser la noche más divertida de sus vidas.

-Al contrario, creo que sus sirvientes pasarán un mal rato por alguna herida que les hice -dijo Hitomi, con humor. Todos rieron.

-Lo bueno es que ahora todos volvimos a la normalidad -dijo Hosuke, luego miró a Kakeru-. ¿No es así, Kakeru? -dijo con voz tétrica, y al peliazul se le pusieron los pelos de puntas, lo que nuevamente sacó las risas de los presentes.

Sin perder más tiempo, subieron al remolque y partieron, despidiéndose del Conde y sus sirvientes. Sho iba al mando del trailer y sus amigos lo acompañaban, mientras que Hitomi, como siempre, se iba a la parte de atrás, deprimida por todo lo que había pasado desde que volvieron a casa hasta lo sucedido con Kyoichi.

Y aún estaba afectada por el problema que tuvieron por culpa de Miyu.

-Por cierto, Makoto -dijo Sho-. Hitomi y yo vimos a Shido en la mansión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero cómo?! ¡¿él estaba bien?! ¡¿les dijo algo?! ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! -bombardeó de preguntas la pelinegra.

-Algo extraño, lo sé -dijo Sho-. Estaba compitiendo, y no hablamos mucho, pero él estaba bien -sonrió.

Makoto le devolvió una media sonrisa, preguntándose por qué su hermano no quería verla. De todas formas, con ese poco de información, estaba tranquila.

-Hitomi, ¿averiguaste algo? -preguntó Sho. La platinada lo miró.

-Lo busqué por todos lados y no lo volví a ver -mintió, cabizbaja.

Hasta a ella llegaba a hartarle su propia bipolaridad. Un segundo estaba alegre, otro estaba deprimida, luego enojada, luego llorona, fría y un sinfín de personalidades.

No dijo nada más y se acomodó en el suelo, usando su bolso como almohada para quedarse dormida, bajo la mirada preocupada de su cuñada.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que cierto chico rubio, cubierto con la capa negra, los observaba alejarse desde una pendiente, apoyado en un árbol. Su mirada irradiaba rabia y un profundo odio. Luego de un rato, se alejó del lugar.

* * *

 **Iba a escribir algo más detallado para este final, pero me ganó el sueño :v algo irónico, la inspiración siempre viene cuando me estoy muriendo (?)**

 **Emmmm... ¿vacas o delfines? (?) Ok, sólo bromeaba xD**

 **¿Personaje favorito?**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Chao chao!**


	36. Gabu y Sho ¡¿Una técnica!

Luego de unas horas de viaje, pararon a descansar en un valle, donde la vista del paisaje era increíble para ellos.

-¿Qué les parece si acampamos aquí? -sugirió Sho.

-Pero aún tenemos tiempo, podemos adelantar nuestro viaje -dijo Ayumu.

-Sí, pero nos tomará tiempo recorrer las montañas -acotó Kakeru-, en cambio, si descansamos ahora, tendremos más energía.

Sho se montó en su Flame Kaiser, con la excusa de que iba a explorar, y de paso, buscar una pista para practicar. Makoto suspiró hastiada y Hosuke acompañó a Sho en su paseo, y Ayumu también quiso ir, pero la pelinegra no lo dejó, recalcando que se descontrolaba al subirse a una bicicleta.

-No es justo, nunca puedo ir -se quejó el pequeño, haciendo un puchero. Makoto soltó otro suspiro.

-Algún día será así -dijo la niña. Comenzó a caminar hacia el remolque-. Voy a despertar a Hitomi.

-Ella siempre duerme -dijo Kakeru, riendo.

-Es mejor así, todo esto es demasiado alboroto -rió Makoto antes de subirse a la parte de atrás del trailer, donde la platinada estaba durmiendo, en la misma posición que cuando salieron de la mansión-. Vamos, Hitomi, despierta -decía, zarandeándola, pero sin obtener resultados, salvo por las muecas incómodas que hacía la chica.

-No -musitó Hitomi, encorvándose-. No me toquen, no... ¡Kyoichi, no!

-¡Hitomi! -gritó la pelinegra. Esta vez la chica sí despertó y miró a su alrededor, asustada, pero a la vez aliviada-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo era una pesadilla, no importa -la chica hiperventilaba.

-Si no importara, no habrías gritado el nombre de mi hermano.

Hitomi la miró. No podía ocultarle lo que sabía, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, ya que para ella fue muy doloroso saber que su novio era miembro del Equipo X, y sabía que Makoto reaccionaría de la misma manera o quizás se enojaría porque se lo había ocultado.

-Vamos, si nos ayudas, más rápido llegaremos a la Isla Imperial y volveremos a ver a mi hermano -volvió a hablar, levantándose. La platinada pudo ver una sonrisa asomarse por su rostro antes de salir.

Era una sonrisa vacía. Le había hecho daño.

Suspiró resignada y se levantó, luego salió del remolque a ayudar a los niños con los preparativos para comer. Makoto, en ningún momento, le dirigió la mirada.

Mientras tanto, Sho caminaba junto a Hosuke, detrás de dos de los Cuatro Incompetentes. Así es, lo que dije (?). Resulta que, en medio de su paseo, Mitsuru y Mantaro aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos, para informarle al castaño que Gabu quería hablar con él. Sho pensó que era otro de los planes egoístas del pelirrojo, pero aún así, decidió arriesgarse.

Caminaron un buen rato por el bosque hasta subir una colina. Una vez ahí, los dos "extranjeros" vieron a Gabu dándoles la espalda y sentado en una silla que más bien parecía el trono del que va a suceder al rey (?).

Los que menos se esperaban fue su bienvenida totalmente fuera de lo común, pues fue cálida, con entusiasmo nivel Sho (?) y eso era una clara señal de que tramaba algo. Sin embargo, decidieron aceptar la invitación a su cena con la reina y el ave parlante estaba más hambrienta que un vagabundo por lo que comió como diez platos y debía tener un agujero negro en su estómago porque cada vez pedía más, mientras que Sho aún no tocaba su comida.

-Gabu, ¿podrías ayudarme con Ren? -ambos voltearon a ver a Miyu, que tenía a Yui en sus brazos. La pequeña se movía inquieta y la castaña se esforzaba por no soltarla.

-Eres su madre, deberías hacerte cargo como no lo has hecho en sus siete meses de vida -el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Gabu, no puedo con dos niños.

-Tú decidiste venir, sabiendo las consecuencias, nadie te obligó.

Miyu bufó y entró al remolque, desde donde se escuchaba el llanto del niño. Sin más, Gabu lo ignoró y volvió la vista a Sho.

-Claro que la ayudaré, sólo que Ren es algo inquieto -se quejó-. Y no te preocupes, no tramo nada.

Sho se sorprendió. Debía admitirlo, era extraño que el pelirrojo de repente cambiara de parecer, pero lo dejó pasar y comenzó a comer.

De vuelta con los niños, que seguían preparando la cena, aún esperando que Sho y Hosuke volvieran. Se habían demorado mucho.

En ese momento, la presencia de alguien llamó su atención. Pensaron que era otro miembro del Equipo X, pero las sonrisas adornaron sus rostros al ver a Taiga y corrieron a saludarlo, sobre todo Hitomi, que lo recibió con un súper abrazo que sacó las risas del pelinegro mientras la alzaba del suelo y daba vueltas. Una vez que la soltó, volvió la vista a los niños, a quienes les entregó un papel con un mensaje de la señorita Yuki. De paso, les preguntó si tenían noticias de Gabu.

-No lo hemos visto desde que salimos de la Ciudad X -dijo Kakeru.

-Ya veo -dijo el pelinegro-. Hace unos días me dijeron que estaba cerca de aquí -miró a Hitomi y notó que algo le pasaba, luego volvió a mirar a los niños-. Voy a buscarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con Miyu? -preguntó Makoto.

-Ni me la menciones -hizo una mueca, que les sacó carcajadas.

El trío asintió y volvió a sus labores. Mientras que Taiga volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-Supongo que tienes algo que decirme -la platinada lo miró y luego a los niños.

-Chicos, iré con Taiga un momento -avisó.

-No tardes tanto -le advirtieron.

Ambos amigos caminaron hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del grupo para hablar. Pese a eso, Hitomi no sabía cómo empezar, por lo que el pelinegro habló.

-¿Has sabido algo de Kyoichi? -era una buena pregunta, pero no dejaba de ser incómoda.

-Lo vi dos veces duante el viaje -respondió Hitomi. Taiga abrió los ojos, sorprendido-. No ha mencionado nada del problema, no parece molesto, pero sabes cómo es Kyoichi; cuando le pasa algo, siempre actúa como si no pasara nada.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él la próxima vez?

-Lo haría si fuera fácil -suspiró-. Makoto está molesta conmigo, pero hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarle, y menos si lo pide Kyoichi. Él no dice nada porque no quiere preocupar a nadie, y así la preocupa aún más.

-Él lo sabe, además, es su hermano mayor, lo entiende perfectamente -Hitomi lo miró-. Hitomi, ¿hay algo que no quieras contarme?

La platinada rompió a llorar, lo que lo preocupó.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-La primera vez que lo vi, me atacó y me llamó "intrusa" -explicó-. Tiene motivos cuando es miembro del Equipo X.

-¡¿Es miembro del Equipo X?!

-¡Baja la voz, Makoto no puede enterarse!

-¡Hitomi, es su hermana, tarde o temprano va a enterarse!

-¡Eso lo sé, pero no puedo! -pasó sus manos por su cabello, estresada-. Él no quiere que le cuente nada a nadie, a ti te lo cuento porque eres su mejor amigo. No sé cómo decirle a Makoto que su hermano está poseído.

-¿Estás segura que es miembro del Equipo X? -su amiga asintió-. ¿No llevaba algún maquillaje para hacerse pasar por uno de ellos?

-No, ya lo vi transformarse tres veces, y sólo una de ellas fue para volver a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo que tres veces?

-Al parecer, la transformación no está completa.

Taiga bajó la cabeza. El que su mejor amigo fuera miembro del Equipo X lo abrumaba. No entendía cómo pudo pasar, pero sabía que había una razón. Kyoichi siempre tenía razones para sus actitudes.

-De acuerdo, no diré nada -determinó-, pero promete que le dirás a Makoto, no ahora, no mañana ni la próxima semana, pero cuando sea el momento, ¿está bien? -Hitomi asintió. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella le devolvió el gesto. Luego de un rato abrazados, se separaron y Taiga besó su frente-. Nos vemos luego, debo buscar a Gabu -se despidió.

La platinada lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer. Volvió con los niños, claro que antes limpió todo rastro de lágrimas. Al llegar, dio una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de volver a las labores, y no sabía si disimuló bien o los niños eran muy inocentes, ya que ninguno sospechó que hace unos momentos estaba mal.

Al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

De los diez platos que devoró Hosuke, pasaron a veinte, incluso más, y ve tú a saber de dónde sacaron tantos platos.

Los dos rivales ya habían acabado y los Cuatro Incompetentes tuvieron que correr hacia la ciudad a comprar más comida.

Gabu y Sho estaban de pie en la colina, junto a sus respectivas bicicletas. El pelirrojo le daba la espalda mientras el castaño encontraba cada vez más extraña la situación, el que Gabu lo haya citado ahí, le diera de comer y ahora tuviera algo que decirle.

-Esta ciudad es maravillosa -dijo el pelirrojo. Sho estuvo de acuerdo, pero no entendía por qué decía eso-. Algo diminuta, pero servirá como cuartel -aquello fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre Sho-. Quiero ser el dueño de este mundo y tú serás mi aliado -volteó hacia el castaño y alzó la mano.

Sho seguía petrificado en su lugar. Era obvio, alguien como Gabu nunca podría cambiar de parecer, menos cuando él frustró su sueño de ser el dueño de la Ciudad X en una ocasión. Él seguía siendo el mismo niño caprichoso y egoísta que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere.

-¡¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?! -espetó-. ¡¿Por qué no te resignas de una buena vez?!

-¿Por qué debería resignarme? -el pelirrojo frunció el ceño-. Si unimos fuerzas, seremos invencibles; los mejores bikers no tienen por qué obedecer reglas, y mientras tenga a Bloody Fang, nada me detendrá.

-Típico de Gabu -una nueva voz los hizo voltear y vieron a Hitomi, cruzada de brazos y con su bolso de la escuela colgado al hombro derecho-. Lástima que Taiga tenga un hermanito tan problemático.

-¿Quién te llamó? Largo -se acercó amenazante a la platinada, quien no se inmutó.

-Nadie tiene poder sobre mí, ni siquiera un niñato caprichoso como tú.

Gabu apretó los dientes. Iba a replicar, pero el momento fue nuevamente interrumpido por Mitsuru, quien corría como toda una gallina hacia ellos. El chico les explicó en medio de llantos de temor que el Equipo X hizo acto de presencia en la ciudad y que tenían al resto como rehenes.

-¿Podrían cerrar el pico un momento? Van a despertar a los niños -se quejó Miyu.

-¿Ahora te preocupan? -Hitomi alzó una ceja.

-¡Me costó hacer que se durmieran!

-Cuidado, los vas a despertar -ironizó.

El pelirrojo simplemente se montó en su bicicleta, alegó que eran unos buenos para nada, además de que se le habían adelantado en lo de adueñarse del sitio, y se montó en su bicicleta para luego irse, por lo que Sho se ofreció a ayudar a Mitsuru. Volteó para pedirle a Hitomi que los ayudara, pero ella ya se había marchado.

-Miyu, ¿vienes? -preguntó el castaño.

-Me quedaré aquí, estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sola -dijo la chica, volviendo a entrar al remolque.

Sin perder más tiempo, fueron camino a la ciudad, mientras que Hosuke iba con Kakeru y Makoto a avisarles lo ocurrido.

Una vez ahí, encontraron enseguida a la multitud de poseídos y reconocieron al terceto que faltaba. Sho se acercó a toda velocidad y frenó para detenerse entre ambos grupos.

Se trataba de una pareja, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer se hacía llamar Látigo, un nombre o apodo muy raro en realidad, pero calzaba perfecto por el látigo que portaba para atacar. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, era pálida, delgada y vestía una remera rosa pegada a su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y su brazo izquierdo, que llevaba unos brazaletes unidos por una cadena, pantalón corto de color bordó y botas blancas. El hombre también era de cabello castaño, pero como Sho, tenía dos mechas rubias hacia arriba, que se asemejaba al peinado de su padre desaparecido. Era de físico fuerte, musculoso. Vestía una sucia remera de color turquesa, una chaqueta de estilo campesino beige sin mangas, un pantalón oscuro y botas grises. Éste se hacía llamar Spike.

La pareja, al ver el emblema de Flame Kaiser, ordenó a su equipo que lo robaran. Tres de ellos, obedientes, saltaron dispuestos a atacar a Sho, pero en ese preciso momento, un nuevo biker intervino y lo protegió del ataque. El castaño reconoció a Taiga, y ese simple hecho le sorprendió.

-Miserable, no interfieras -gruñó Spike.

Su esposa lanzó su látigo de modo que se enredara en el brazo derecho de Taiga, inmovilizándolo. Uno de los poseídos lo atacó, causando que cayera de su bicicleta, gravemente herido, por lo que Sho y Mitsuru corrieron a auxiliarlo.

-¡Eso le pasa por entrometido! -volvió a gritar el sujeto.

Taiga, a pesar del dolor, pensó en lo que le dijo su amiga esa tarde, y el solo hecho de imaginar a Kyoichi en ese momento, con toda esa sarta de maníacos por el platino, le dolió. Pero el rubio no estaba en ese momento, y le hubiera gustado verlo para decirle un par de cosas.

-¡Si lo que quieren es mi emblema, compitan de una manera justa en una batalla Idaten! -espetó Sho.

Y la idea le gustó a la pareja.

Mientras tanto, Gabu había parado a descansar después de unos minutos de viaje. Se había sentado en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol y con la espalda apoyada contra una roca.

El trino de unas aves llamó su atención; posó su mirada ámbar en una de las ramas para ver un terceto de aves marrones, muy unidas y cantando en un idioma que sólo ellas entendían. Esa escena le sacó una leve sonrisa, pero su repentina partida lo sorprendió, aunque la sorpresa duró poco antes de volver a su posición relajada.

-Me sorprende que unas aves te hagan sonreír -el niño volteó y vio a Hitomi, sentada algo apartada de él-. Sobre todo que puedas sonreír sinceramente.

-¿Es sarcasmo? -inquirió Gabu. La platinada lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

-Kyoichi es igual a ti en ese aspecto; a ninguno le gusta mostrar debilidad.

-Yo creo que a nadie.

-Es verdad, pero hay gente más sensible que otra -volvió la vista al paisaje-, y por experiencia, te digo que esa faceta te hará explotar algún día.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú? -hizo una mueca-. Eres amable, tienes amigos y un novio que te ama aunque sea frío, tu vida es perfecta.

-¿Es perfecto para ti tener una madre muerta, una madrastra que me hostiga y un padre que me trata de puta porque nunca estoy en casa? -Gabu la miró, se dio cuenta de que cometió un error al decir eso. Era la mejor amiga de su hermano, y no sabía nada de ella-. Lo que quiero decir es que, con tu faceta de chico malo, que nunca tiene problemas y que nada le importa, un día te vas a hartar y vas a explotar, pregúntate por qué todos te soportan con el carácter que tienes.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque aunque no lo quieras creer, tú los necesitas -lo miró-, y ellos te necesitan -sonrió-. Sigue actuando como el chico con corazón de hielo, pero acuérdate de mí cuando eso pase -agarró su bolso y se levantó-. Habría dicho "corazón de piedra", pero es más lógico el hielo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Busca tú una respuesta, eres inteligente, aunque no lo demuestres -dicho ésto, se marchó, dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

La pareja puso la condición de que la batalla sería de dúos, obviamente serían ambos juntos. Taiga quiso participar para que Sho no estuviera solo, pero en sus condiciones era complicado, pues aún estaba adolorido por el ataque de antes. No pudo insistir, Sho le aseguró que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, le dijo que lo llamara en caso de emergencia.

Los tres iban a la par al comienzo de la batalla, por un terreno descendente. Látigo atacó con su... látigo (?). Le dio a las macetas de la ventana de una casa, que iban a caer sobre Sho, pero él pudo esquivarlo. Aún así, Látigo no se detuvo... ok, mejor pongámosle Ramona (?). Ramona siguió tirando de su látigo para cortar ramas de árboles que le cayeran a Sho. El castaño, por supuesto, esquivaba todo como podía, pero estaba metido en un gran aprieto.

El ataque no acabó ahí. De repente los neumáticos de Spike tenían púas y taladraban el piso, los restos de cemento que saltaban retrasaban aún más a Sho. El niño decidió tomar otro camino y empezó a correr por las paredes de los edificios, así logró alcanzarlos, por lo que decidieron atacar de nuevo. Spike saltó hacia una estatua y con sus neumáticos de púas la perforó. Ramona tiró de su látigo hacia el mismo corte que hizo el sujeto, profundizándolo más, causando que la estatua se inclinara y casi cayera sobre Sho, de no ser porque una explosión evitó eso y el castaño no sufrió ni un rasguño. Volteó a ver la escena y pudo reconocer la figura de Gabu saliendo del campo de humo.

-¡Salta! -gritó el pelirrojo, lo que extrañó a Sho-. ¡No preguntes, sólo hazme caso!

Obediente, corrió hacia él mientras Gabu aterrizaba sobre su rueda delantera en el suelo, luego saltó y con la rueda trasera cayó sobre la de Bloody Fang. El pelirrojo tomó eso como una señal para impulsarse hacia adelante y Sho saltó. Un aura de fuego lo rodeó, ganando la atención de sus rivales. Sho fue el primero en llegar a la meta.

El niño quitó el emblema oscuro de las bicicletas, causando que la pareja se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, rodeados por la típica aura violeta. Una vez que acabó, miraron a su alrededor desorientados y Ramona trató de cubrirse lo más posible con sus brazos sus partes descubiertas. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, que le sacó una sonrisa a Sho y luego volteó a ver cómo los Cuatro Incompetentes se lanzaban sobre Gabu a abrazarlo.

El pelirrojo luchó por quitarse al cuarteto de encima hasta que lo logró. Luego volteó a ver a Sho, que se acercó con una sonrisa a agradecerle por su ayuda. Claro, el orgullo no lo dejaba ser simpático con él.

-No lo hice por ayudarte -espetó-. Además, no he olvidado mi objetivo principal.

Y de un momento a otro, la gente del pueblo se le abalanzó a agradercele por su ayuda, diciendo que era muy hábil y un sinfín de cosas buenas de las que se avergonzó y con los Cuatro Incompetentes se marchó.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que él aprenderá? -inquirió Taiga. Sho lo miró y sonrió.

-Espero tener una batalla con él algún día -dijo el castaño, sacándole una sonrisa a Taiga.

Ambos voltearon al oír unos gritos y vieron al grupo de Sho acercándose a ellos en el remolque.

-¡Chicos, llegan tarde! -exclamó el castaño-. ¡Habrían visto la técnica que hice con Gabu!

-¡¿Que qué?! -gritaron los niños.

-Oigan, ¿y Hitomi? -cambió de tema.

-Dijo que iba a pasear y nunca volvió -dijo Makoto.

-Pero yo sé que volverá -dijo Kakeru, con un tono infantil y cómico, que les sacó risas.

-Creo que ya la encontré -dijo Ayumu, señalando algo con su dedo índice.

Miraron en esa dirección y vieron a unos metros a la platinada. No caminaba, parecía que algo se lo impedía, sólo estaba quieta en su lugar, por lo que Taiga fue el primero en caminar hacia ella.

-Es por Makoto, ¿cierto? -la platinada apartó la mirada de los niños para posarla en él. Taiga suspiró-. Escucha, escapar no es la solución a los problemas; Makoto tiene motivos para estar molesta, aunque tampoco es para tanto su enojo.

-Creo que estarán mejor sin mí -dijo la chica.

-Ellos necesitan a alguien que los cuide y tú estás para eso -alzó una ceja-. Makoto y tú tienen el mismo objetivo; Sho y su hermano quieren buscar a su padre; además, tú hiciste una promesa, señorita -Hitomi rió.

-Bien, tienes razón -suspiró-. Por ahí me enteré que Gabu ayudó a Sho a ganar la batalla.

-¿A qué viene eso? -frunció el ceño. La platinada volvió a reír.

-Averígualo -dijo Hitomi, caminando hacia los niños. Taiga rodó los ojos divertido y la siguió.

Makoto se bajó del remolque y corrió a abrazarla, y Hitomi se lo devolvió, sonriendo.

* * *

 **Ramona, buen nombre (?) XD**

 **Lo siento por no actualizar la semana pasada ^^U estaba estudiando para una disertación y dibujando una portada para esta historia porque con las imágenes de la serie creí que no era suficiente :P**

 **Me costó escribir este cap xD es que me corté las uñas kskdksjrjdj**

 **En fin... queda poquiiiito TT^TT ñeh**

 **¿Qué opinan de una segunda temporada? :P no sé, tengo ideas como para una temporada que no existe xD porque cancelaron la segunda temporada de Idaten Jump TT-TT lo que sí, se sale un poco de la temática de las bicicletas. Pero bueno...**

 **Y Akira, gracias por comentar ^^**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (?)**


	37. La Bella-Kiku y la Bestia-Koei (?)

En un hospital alejado de la ciudad, cruzando el bosque, se encontraba internada, en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, la pequeña niña de largo cabello azul y de mirada tierna, Kiku. La pequeña hermana de Koei estaba sentada en la camilla, jugando con un trozo de hilo entre sus dedos, el clásico juego de las cuerdas con un millón de figuras extrañas. Sin embargo, al no tener con quien jugar, desarmó la figura que había hecho, muriendo de aburrimiento.

Una pequeña brisa alborotó sus cabellos, y sólo eso le quitó su mirada de pena. Sonrió con alegría y miró hacia la pared. A los ojos de cualquiera, sólo era un muro pintado de gris perla algo sucio, sin un adorno y no tenía nada de especial, pero ella veía más que eso.

-¿Hermano? -habló.

-Te dije que no me llamaras -reprochó alguien, y el tono duro hizo que se diera cuenta de su error. El tapizado gris desapareció, y Koei estaba detrás del trozo de papel, a modo de camuflaje-. Si alguien se entera de que eres mi hermana, el Equipo X podría secuestrarte, tal como ocurrió con Gabu.

Kiku se arrepintió y se disculpó, desviando la vista. El peligris sonrió dulcemente y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó.

-Creo que nunca lograré recuperarme -admitió la niña, deprimida.

-Vamos, Kiku, no seas tan negativa -la reprendió Koei-. Que estés prácticamente sola en el hospital no quiere decir que estés luchando sola en esto.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el momento, por lo que el peligris saltó y se afirmó al techo. Entraron dos médicos y una enfermera. El más anciano se dedicó a revisar su estado con ayuda de la enfermera, mientras que el restante se quedaba observando hasta que fijó la vista en un plato con agua que reflejaba la figura de Koei en el techo. El sujeto ocupaba unas gafas oscuras que cubrían las marcas oscuras de sus ojos, detalle característico de un miembro del Equipo X.

Luego de un rato, los tres se marcharon y Koei bajó del techo, para avisarle a su hermana que tuviera cuidado con ellos antes de desaparecer, haciendo un simple gesto.

Por otro lado, los niños se detuvieron cerca de un bosque y Ayumu fue el primero en bajarse, quedando maravillado con la vista del lugar. Cuánto deseaba practicar ahí con Imperial Dragón. Los niños también estuvieron estirándose un rato por las horas de viaje, mientras que Hitomi tenía la vista clavada en el sobre que tenía en sus manos, el mensaje de la señorita Yuki del que Taiga fue mensajero.

El terceto se acercó a ella al momento en que abría el sobre. Sacó el papel doblado en varios cuadros, y cuando lo desdobló, descubrieron que era un mapa de la Isla Imperial, con toda la información que Arthur había recolectado.

Decidieron continuar con el viaje, pero Ayumu arruinó sus planes cuando vieron que se montaba a su bicicleta, con la excusa de querer recolectar información. Claro, era el hermano pequeño de Sho, y éste sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero el pequeño no quiso escucharlo y simplemente corrió sin control por el bosque.

-¿No sería mejor encadenar la bicicleta? -preguntó Hitomi. Los niños la miraron extrañados-. Sólo digo, así no se sube y tú no gastas saliva.

-Hitomi, es raro escucharte decir eso -dijo Sho.

-Ya sabes -dijo Makoto-. Es otra de las locas ideas que siempre se le ocurren -se encogió de hombros.

Y claro, Ayumu había tropezado con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio, dando mil volteretas hasta detenerse en medio del bosque. Perdido, levantó su bicicleta y comenzó a caminar, buscando el camino de regreso, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba y su locura por las MTBs no lo dejaron memorizar el camino. En eso, vio a una niña caminando. Le llamó la atención, ya que pensó que era un sitio solitario y que no había ni un alma ahí, además de él y sus amigos. Sí, era un sitio solitario, pero nunca al punto de ver a alguien más, por lo que la siguió.

Kiku había decidido salir a pasear a escondidas de los médicos y de Koei, ni siquiera había notado la presencia del castaño.

A la orilla de una pendiente, detrás de un árbol, vio unas flores violetas, con las que se quedó maravillada, así que no dudó en ir a arrancarlas del césped, sujetándose del árbol, pero al lograrlo, se soltó y habría caído de no ser porque alguien la había agarrado justo a tiempo. Tiempo después, ambos estaban en el mismo lugar donde Ayumu había caído de su bicicleta. Se sentaron en una piedra y comenzaron a platicar.

La peliazul se entusiasmó al saber que el castaño era un biker de MTB.

-Bueno, en realidad, me falta mucha experiencia -admitió Ayumu, sonrojándose y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ojalá yo pudiera -dijo Kiku.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Tengo a mi Imperial Dragón.

-Mi condición es delicada, además, no debería estar aquí, pero me escapé porque quería dar un paseo.

-¿Alguien te tiene atrapada? -Kiku sonrió por la ingenuidad del pequeño.

-Más que estar atrapada, estoy internada en una clínica.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -habló un tercero, y seguido, un fuerte viento los alarmó.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Koei sobre la pendiente, con la vista clavada en Kiku. El peligris, al posar la mirada en Ayumu, se tensó y saltó para cargar a su hermana al estilo nupcial, desapareciendo al lanzar una bomba de humo.

Luego de eso, Ayumu agarró su bicicleta y corrió en busca de su hermano y sus amigos. Al encontrarlos, les contó lo sucedido. Al cuarteto le pareció extraño el que Koei capturara a una niña, por lo que pensaron que quizás lo confundió con alguien o que de nuevo había sido poseído por un emblema oscuro, pero descartaron ésta última ya que Koei no era tan idiota para caer en la misma trampa.

Molesto, se montó en Imperial Dragón y buscó el sitio que Kiku había mencionado donde estaba "atrapada". Claro, no lo iba a encontrar enseguida ya que no sabía ni dónde estaba.

-¿Koei secuestró a una niña? -preguntó Kakeru, extrañado.

-¿No es algo absurdo? -opinó Makoto.

-Sobre todo viniendo de él.

-Chicos, voy a buscarlo -avisó Hitomi-. Conociéndolo, seguro que no sabrá cómo volver.

-Buen punto -habló el terceto.

La platinada volteó y se adentró al bosque. En el césped, habían rastros de los neumáticos de Ayumu, pero a mitad del camino iban desapareciendo. Suspiró y simplemente tomó un camino cualquiera. Ni siquiera en medio de todo el silencio hubo algún ruido que la llevara a donde se encontraba el mini Sho (?). Siguió caminando hasta salir del bosque; tampoco habían rastros del pequeño. Sin embargo, a unos metros vio un edificio, y ella pensaba que era la única que pisaba ese lugar junto a los niños.

-Con que Koei capturó a una niña -murmuró, tras soltar un suspiro-. Como cuando confundes la clínica con la cárcel -rodó los ojos y caminó hacia aquel lugar.

Vio gente a través de las ventanas, algunas ancianas, pero todas tenían el mismo aspecto de enfermedad. Rodeó la clínica y a través de una ventana pudo ver una larga y alborotada cabellera gris atada en una coleta, dándole la espalda, pero podía reconocer esa cabellera donde fuera. Se acercó y logró ver también a la niña peliazul, hasta llegar ahí y apoyarse en el marco de la ventana, llamando la atención de los hermanos ninja.

-Escuché por ahí que eres un secuestador de niñas inocentes -ironizó. Al recibir la mirada extrañada de Koei, sonrió y miró a Kiku-. ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? -la peliazul sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el peligris, con un leve deje de molestia-. Arriesgarás tu vida y la de tus amigos si te descubre alguien del Equipo X.

-Estaba buscando a Ayumu, pero veo que no está aquí, porque dijo que iba a rescatar a una niña -se encogió de hombros-. Además, me he topado con miembros del Equipo X y estoy intacta; de todas formas, tengo cómo defenderme.

Koei sonrió. Le recordó a la vez en que la encontró junto a Kiku cuando trabajaba con Shark Tooth. A simple vista, la chica se veía dulce e inofensiva, pero cuando tenía que atacar, lo hacía. Sin duda, era una caja de Pandora.

Un grito a lo lejos los distrajo y todos miraron en esa dirección para ver al menor de los Yamato en su faceta demoníaca, acercándose a toda velocidad y descontrolada al lugar.

-Ahí está otra vez -dijo Koei. Kiku miraba al niño con preocupación.

-¡Ahí está Kiku! -gritaba el niño.

-Ni siquiera tiene control sobre su bicicleta -dijo Koei.

Hitomi miraba al niño con una gota en su nuca y una expresión de que no tenía remedio, sobre todo al ver a Ayumu rodar por el suelo hasta parar en el hospital.

-Bien, no hará falta buscarte por el bosque porque, luego de esto, vendrás conmigo, saltamontes -dijo la platinada, sacando unas risitas a Koei y Kiku.

-Ayumu, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Kiku. Eso bastó para que Ayumu se levantara y corriera hacia la ventana.

Claro, Koei saltó por la ventana, obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -inquirió Koei.

-He venido a rescatar a Kiku -dijo Ayumu.

-¿Rescatarla? -el peligris miró a la platinada, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. La chica alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-A eso me refería -dijo Hitomi.

-¡De nada sirve que finja, señor Koei! -exclamó Ayumu.

Hitomi se mordió el labio para no reír. Le causaba gracia que odiara a Koei por "capturar" a Kiku y lo tratara de una forma tan educada a la vez.

-¡Libere ahora mismo a Kiku! -exclamó el castaño.

-Ayumu, él sólo me quiere ayudar -dijo la susodicha, pero su hermano no la dejó continuar.

-¿Desayunar? -preguntó Ayumu, molesto-. ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir, es un horripilante monstruo que se quiere aprovechar de una inocente niña!

En ese punto, la platinada se retorcía de la risa en el suelo. Habría que tener un corazón muy frío para ser un caníbal, y Koei tenía demasiado buen corazón para serlo, incluso si se trataba de su propia hermana. Bueno, a pesar de que en algún momento lanzó a su novio a un río desde un precipicio, pero ésa era otra historia.

-¡Pero Ayumu...! -trató de decir la peliazul, pero Koei la interrumpió.

-Bien, quizás sea un horrible monstruo que no tiene compasión -le siguió el juego al niño-. Por lo mismo, intenta salvarla otra vez, por medio de una batalla Idaten.

-¿Una batalla Idaten? -repitió Ayumu, con una expresión de sorpresa.

Tanto Koei como Hitomi estaban riendo por la situación. Era una escena bastante bizarra a decir verdad.

-Aunque será imposible para ti, ni siquiera sabes utilizar los frenos -se burló el peligris. Ayumu apretó los puños.

-¡Acepto el reto! -lo encaró.

-¿Sí? Porque no tienes control sobre la bicicleta.

-¡No lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo! -exclamó-. ¡Y si gano, tendrá que dejar en libertad a Kiku!

-Bien, supongo que sabes que, si gano, me quedaré con tu emblema -recalcó Koei-. Mañana será la carrera, cerca del hospital -concluyó.

-Suficiente show por hoy -dijo Hitomi, agarrando la mano de Ayumu para volver con los demás-. Vamos, saltamontes.

-¡Hitomi! -replicó el niño, haciendo un puchero.

-Mañana verás de nuevo a tu amiga, lo prometo -suspiró, cargando a Ayumu para montarlo en su bicicleta, pero sin soltarlo. No quería que ocurriera otro accidente-. Además, le dije a tu hermano que volvería contigo y no quiero preocuparlo.

Agarró los manubrios de Imperial Dragón y comenzó a empujar, caminando por el bosque, rumbo de vuelta. Ninguno se dio cuenta que el médico de antes estaba detrás de un árbol, observando todo.

-Yo quiero -dijo el niño, a lo que Hitomi negó.

-Ya sabes cómo eres cuando te subes a una bicicleta, así que ni loca te dejo correr -lo reprendió. El puchero del pequeño le sacó una sonrisa.

Empujó con más fuerza y empezó a correr, sacándole carcajadas al niño. Por lo menos, así logró entretenerlo en el camino hasta que se cansó.

-No entiendo por qué dices que no eres buena con los niños -dijo el castaño-. Creo que serías una buena madre -sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? Un bebé moriría en mis brazos -se sonrojó la chica, riendo.

-Yo no opino lo mismo -rió-. ¿El hermano de Makoto es tu novio? -Hitomi asintió-. ¿No has pensado en formar una familia con él?

-Hablas mucho para ser tan pequeño -rió Hitomi.

-¡No cambies el tema! -hizo un puchero, que le sacó otra risa a la chica.

-Ayumu, aún soy joven para pensar en formar una familia.

Ambos rieron y la platinada siguió empujando la bicicleta, pensando en lo que el pequeño había dicho. Era verdad que nunca había pensado en formar una familia, y las veces que lo había hecho le ponían nerviosa, y pensaba dejar ese tema para cuando fuera lo suficientemente madura. Además, con eso recordaba todas las veces que su padre le llamó prostituta, cuando nunca había llegado a otro nivel en su relación.

Al llegar con los otros, vieron que Sho no estaba. El loco de Ayumu quiso entrenar enseguida para la carrera del día siguiente, y los demás no se opusieron mientras no se subiera a la bicicleta.

-¿Y Sho? -preguntó la platinada, acercándose a Makoto y Kakeru.

-Fue a recorrer el lugar -respondió Makoto, mirando extrañada a Ayumu, que empezó a hacer abdominales.

-Hitomi, ¿qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó Kakeru, con la misma expresión que la pelinegra. Hitomi suspiró.

-En pocas palabras, Koei lo retó a una batalla Idaten -respondió.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó el dúo.

-Lo sé, es algo extraño -fingía no conocer el propósito de la batalla.

Para cuando Sho regresó, Ayumu seguía entrenando. Esta vez hacía flexiones. Sho se encontró con tan extraña escena y sus amigos le explicaron lo que pasaba, cosa que lo alarmó.

-Hitomi, se suponía que debías vigilarlo -replicó el Castaño Senior (?).

-Exacto, volví con él y no dejé que corriera solo -la chica fingió no entender.

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso, debiste impedir que aceptara el reto!

-Oye, Sho, relájate -dijo Hitomi-. No podía entrometerme, además, es Koei, no es el fin del mundo.

Sho suspiró al no tener argumento contra eso. Por una parte, lo tranquilizaba, pero no dejaba de sentirse perturbado por la batalla de su hermanito.

El pequeño alzó el tronco de un árbol y le cayó encima, por lo que Kakeru y Makoto corrieron a ayudarlo, mientras que Sho caminaba hasta un árbol y se apoyaba en éste, acompañado de la platinada.

-Ayumu dijo que Koei tenía capturada a una niña -dijo Sho-. Seguramente se trata de Kiku.

-Pues... -empezó diciendo Hitomi, cuando algo golpeó su cabeza.

Ambos miraron qué había caído y resultó ser una bellota. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Koei sobre una rama. El ninja les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y los guió a un sitio apartado.

-Oye, Bernice Liu, no era necesario tirarme la bellota -Hitomi fingió molestarse-. Tengo oído lo suficientemente fino, ¿sabes?

El peligris le alborotó el cabello, sacándole una sonrisa. Claro que estaban ahí por otro asunto, y entre los dos le explicaron la situación a Sho; que la niña "secuestrada" era Kiku, que todo fue a causa de la ingenuidad de Ayumu y que la batalla era para mejorar las habilidades del mismo, ya que el ninja consideraba que aún estaba a tiempo de aprender habilidades y técnicas básicas sobre las MTBs.

-Entonces, ¿lo vas a ayudar a mejorar sus técnicas? -preguntó el castaño. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se le había ocurrido enseñarle a andar en bicicleta por el simple hecho de que lo tenía prohibido.

-Bueno, le debo un favor por ayudar a Kiku -dijo Koei-. Sho, sólo te pido que no intervengas.

-Claro, lo dejo en tus manos -Sho sonrió, contagiándolo.

-Por cierto, Hitomi -el peligris miró a la platinada-. ¿Por qué "Bernice Liu"?

-Porque me recuerdas a ella -se encogió de hombros. Esa respuesta no satisfizo del todo a Koei-. Ya no le des vueltas al tema, no tiene importancia -los tres rieron.

-Sin duda, Shido tiene buen gusto -Hitomi se sonrojó con el comentario de Koei, a pesar de que también sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón, pero fingió que no le dolía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambos competidores se reunieron en la colina donde comenzaría la batalla, junto con los demás. Sho animaba a Ayumu, fingiendo que no sabía el propósito de la batalla.

Kiku también observaba, preocupada, escondida detrás de una roca.

Al inicio de la batalla, Ayumu obtuvo enseguida la delantera debido a su gran impulso, pero pese a eso, el chico estaba fuera de control gritando que era invencible y otro montón de tonterías que le hacía pensar la poca cordura que tenía. Bueno, si es que tenía.

Además, cada vez más incrementaba su velocidad, haciendo que Sho sufriera un ataque de nervios y corriera a buscar a su Flame Kaiser para seguirlos, pero no iba a interferir.

Mientras tanto, Koei iba detrás de Ayumu, y aunque trataba de darle indicaciones, el niño no lo escuchaba, por lo que aumentó la velocidad y saltó sobre él, rebasándolo y aterrizando en un río, salpicándole agua, y así logró que recuperara la cordura.

-Despeja tu mente y concéntrate -dijo Koei. Y el niño, por una vez, trató de no perder el control.

Subieron por una colina y en ese momento, una cortina de humo dificultó su visión y Ayumu comenzó a toser.

-¡Sal ahora, Sho Yamato! -ambos voltearon y sobre otra colina se encontraba el mismo médico que descubrió a Koei en la habitación de Kiku y que espió la discusión del mismo con Ayumu.

El sujeto se había presentado como Kuroda y cargaba con una bazuca, con la que apuntó a ambos competidores, amenazando con dispararles si no aparecía el chico al que llamó. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Sho apareció, alegando que no interfiriera en la batalla. Los otros dos decidieron seguir con su batalla, mientras que Kuroda desafiaba a Sho a otra batalla, a lo que el chico aceptó sin dudar.

Esa misma colina fue el punto de partida de la batalla entre el médico y Sho, el mismo camino de la batalla de Ayumu y Koei. A lo lejos, los niños observaban la escena y Kakeru sufrió otro ataque de nervios por lo mismo, mientras que las dos chicas estaban tranquilas. Makoto sólo sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera a suceder, y Hitomi estaba más pendiente de la batalla entre Ayumu y Koei.

De vuelta en la batalla de los aludidos, Ayumu trataba de tranquilizarse, pero su locura le ganó y volvió a incrementar su velocidad, tan así que no vio el precipicio por el que iba a caer, alarmando a los niños, pero Hitomi estaba tranquila ya que Koei iba detrás, y sabía que no lo dejaría caer.

El peligris saltó por el mismo precipicio y utilizó su famoso Torbellino, pero a diferencia del que utilizaba siempre en las batallas, éste se hacía llamar la Ilusión de Flores. El pequeño se vio rodeado en un tornado de pétalos de flores violetas, alzó sus manos y vio pétalos de las mismas, que le recordaron a Kiku, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en tierra firme, por lo que los demás suspiraron de alivio. Hitomi sonrió.

Sin más, continuaron con la batalla. Koei llevaba la delantera y Ayumu no perdió el control, preguntándose por qué lo había salvado si se suponía que era un monstruo. Sin duda, era muy ingenuo.

Como resultado, Koei fue el primero en cruzar la meta. Ahora quedaba la batalla entre Kuroda y Sho.

El médico llevaba la delantera y estaban cerca de la meta, pero Sho saltó desde un tronco y logró rebasarlo. Molesto, le lanzó una bomba con aspecto de cápsula, pero a medida que avanzaban, la píldora se iba alejando del castaño y terminó explotando en la cara del mismo dueño. Con esa desventaja, Sho ganó la batalla.

Ál atardecer, todos se reunieron en la clínica y los chicos le explicaron a Ayumu que Koei y Kiku eran hermanos y que el peligris internó a la peliazul en la clínica porque estaba preocupado por su salud y para no ser descubierta por el Equipo X, además del hecho de que la batalla fue para mejorar sus habilidades. El pobre e ingenuo niño se sintió avergonzado al pensar mal de Koei, todo fue causa de su imaginación.

El niño quiso entregarle su emblema, pero Koei lo rechazó, ya que la carrera no era válida cuando alguien interfería, además, no era necesario, sólo quería ayudarlo.

Luego de un rato, se subieron al remolque y Koei a su Aero Scissors, se despidió de su hermana y del resto con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Sin perder más tiempo, los niños reanudaron su viaje, mientras el médico y Kiku se despedían con la mano hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

* * *

 **Morí de la risa con Ayumu xDDD**

 **La reacción de Hitomi está basada en la mía cuando volví a ver el cap ajskjaksjaksj pobre chica, le hice pasar momentos incómodos con Ayumu xDDD**

 **En fin... Akira, gracias de nuevo xD me alegra que te guste la idea de la nueva temporada ^^ y... Desconocido/a (?) Lo siento por el apodo, es que dice Guest :v leí la noticia en una página en idioma indonesio :P la pura imagen decía todo -.- ojalá que algún día reconsideren la idea :'v**

 **Sin más... Chao Chao!**


	38. El bosque encantado

Durante el viaje, los chicos decidieron buscar un sitio donde descansar y llegaron a un bosque cubierto por una capa de neblina y de un aspecto bastante extraño. Makoto sugirió acampar en ese lugar y a los chicos les gustó la idea, aunque a Hitomi no le daba buena espina ese lugar, pero mayoría manda, así que tuvo que resignarse e ir con ellos.

Dejaron el remolque a la intemperie y agarraron todo lo que sirviera para acampar. Sho no podía dejar a Flame Kaiser, así que la llevó también, algo bastante raro en realidad.

Bueno, el bosque donde habían parado era bastante extraño, así que daba lo mismo.

-Nunca he visto un sitio así en la Zona X -dijo Kakeru.

-Creo que le gana al viejo Oeste -opinó Hitomi, recordando los días en que iba como narcotraficante con el mercenario de Kyoichi, cuando derrotaron a Sho por primera vez.

-Espera, ¿estuviste ahí? -preguntó Sho.

-Sho, los estábamos siguiendo, claro que estuvimos ahí -dijo la chica con una gota en la nuca.

-La niebla está cada vez más densa -dijo Kakeru, aferrándose a Sho como una gallina.

-No hay de qué preocuparse -dijo su amigo, con su típico entusiasmo-. ¡Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma!

-Si vamos a tomar las cosas con calma, explica por qué trajiste a Flame Kaiser -dijo Hitomi, con un tono de retraso. Ella y el peliazul miraron al castaño como si fuera un caso perdido.

-Bueno, yo -Sho se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Sho, eres un caso -dijo Kakeru.

-¡¿Por qué él puede traer su bicicleta y yo no?! -replicó Ayumu. Hitomi rió.

-Ayumu, no queremos que te contagies el síndrome de Yamato -bromeó Hitomi.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó inocente el pequeño.

-Es una enfermedad que no tiene cura -se encogió de hombros-, y afecta a niños que se descontrolan al subir a una bicicleta -dijo con un tono algo escalofriante.

-¡No, no me volveré a descontrolar cuando me suba a Imperial Dragón! -los niños rieron por su actitud.

-Ayumu, está bromeando -rió Makoto.

-¡Oye, era mejor que no lo supiera! -dijo Hitomi. Los niños rieron.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un sitio cómodo para acampar. Sho estiró una manta sobre el suelo y empezó a ordenar todo. Sin embargo, Kakeru aún se sentía perturbado en ese lugar; para su amigo, su actitud era exagerada; Hitomi lo entendía, ella también estaba incómoda, pero sólo fue con ellos porque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en tener un día de campo, y ya era tarde para retractarse.

El peliazul cayó al suelo por el susto que le provocó un árbol con forma de un rostro.

-Kakeru, sólo es un árbol -dijo Sho.

-¡Miren esa planta! -apuntó una extraña planta tambaleante y con forma de almeja, que de repente se abrió y todos gritaron asustados.

-¡Debe ser una pista de MTB llena de plantas extrañas! -con el comentario estúpido de Sho, el que nunca falta, ni en un momento de seriedad, todos cayeron al suelo.

Unas plantas que emitían una extraña y... fantasmagórica melodía llamaron la atención de Hosuke, que se quedó maravillado hasta que los rostros pacifistas de la planta adoptaron formas de calaveras. De repente, el grupo se vio rodeado por un montón de plantas del mismo tipo, que los atemorizó y, gracias a Kakeru, que comenzó a pedalear a toda velocidad la Flame Kaiser, salieron de ahí.

-¡Oigan, Makoto no está con nosotros! -exclamó Hosuke. Kakeru se detuvo.

Efectivamente, Makoto no estaba con ellos, y Hitomi tampoco hasta que llegó corriendo y resbaló y se deslizó por el suelo hasta chocar con un árbol.

A duras penas, la chica se incorporó y los chicos la ayudaron a levantarse mientras se sobaba la nuca por el golpe.

-¿Dónde está Makoto? -los niños se encogieron de hombros y buscaron por todos lados la figura de la pelinegra-. Genial, a Ayumu no lo pierdo de vista, pero a Makoto sí y así es cómo Kyoichi me mata por fallar como niñera.

-Salvo que seas niñera con los ebrios -dijo Sho.

-Lo he visto ebrio -admitió, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de los chicos-. Lo peor de todo es que se acuerda de las locuras que hace cuando está así -los niños cayeron al suelo por la estupidez-. Pero volviendo al tema, será mejor buscar a Makoto.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato en busca de la pelinegra. Al final, había pasado como una hora y todavía no daban con ella, y ahí se dieron cuenta de que estaban caminando en círculos, pues pasaron frente al mismo árbol con rostro que había asustado a Kakeru. Luego de eso, las plantas de calaveras volvieron a presentarse y volvieron a correr.

Claro, corrían tan desesperados y sin mirar por dónde iban, aunque probablemente sería el mismo camino que estuvieron pisando como por una hora, que Hitomi tropezó, detrás de ella cayó Sho, luego Ayumu y los tres rodaron sin parar como idiotas y después los siguió Kakeru que resbaló con Flame Kaiser. Afortunadamente, la bicicleta no sufrió ni un rasguño ni golpeó a los que hicieron de las plantas rodantes del desierto (?).

-Esto se parece a las locuras que hago con mis amigos en el instituto -se quejó Hitomi-. Pero ahora no son divertidas.

-Tu vida es como una comedia -dijo Sho.

-Yo lo llamaría humor negro.

-¡Éste debe ser el bosque legendario! -chilló Hosuke.

-¡¿Que qué?!

-Acabo de recordar que existe un lugar fantástico en la Zona X, conocido como el legendario Bosque Sin Nombre -al ver la expresiones de confusión del cuarteto, accedió a explicar-. Según cuenta la leyenda, una terrible maldición cayó sobre este bosque, también se rumorea que una vez que entras a este lugar, jamás encontrarás la salida.

-¡¿Jamás saldremos de aquí?! -gritó el cuarteto. Por sus mentes pasó la imagen de ellos mismos en versión anciana, caminando por ese extraño lugar, aún con esperanzas de encontrar la salida-. ¡NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER!

-¿Y no existe algún método para salir de aquí? -insistió Sho.

-Si mal no recuerdo, existe un espantoso método, tan horrible que ningún valiente es capaz de llevar a cabo hasta el final, ¿lo escucharán? -al recibir la afirmativa del cuarteto, prosiguió-: Si tanto insisten, no me dejan otra opción, será mejor que presten atención porque no pienso repetirlo, ¿entendido? -los chicos estaban totalmente atentos a lo que fuera que iba a decir-. Es tan horrible que lo mejor para mí sería olvidarlo por completo -ya se empezaban a tensar. Hosuke hizo una pose de inocencia-. Y eso fue lo que finalmente hice.

El cuarteto cayó de espaldas. No podían creer que pusieron toda su atención en lo que finalmente era una página en blanco. A causa del impacto, una fruta cayó del árbol, llamando la atención del grupo. Sho la agarró, era una fruta extraña, de color fucsia y tenía una especie de dibujos de flores en la cáscara. La dio vuelta y se podían apreciar unos arándanos del mismo color, que despedían un olor tan dulce que llegaba a hipnotizar.

Literalmente, a hipnotizar, ya que, en eso, escucharon la voz adormilada de Makoto, incitándolos a probarla.

Voltearon en busca de su amiga, y la vieron a unos metros. Pasó un neblina y la niña desapareció. Hitomi, al momento de voltear, se encontró con la figura de Makoto, por lo que saltó hacia atrás sobresaltada y dando un grito de película de terror. Se cubrió la boca y no dejó que el temor la controlara.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Makoto?!

-¡Te estuvimos buscando por más de una hora! -gritó Sho.

-Yo también los estuve buscando -dijo Makoto, totalmente relajada. Parecía estar en un maravilloso estado de droga-. ¿Por qué no prueban esto? Es tan delicioso y dulce.

-Makoto, deja de hablar -espetó Hitomi-. Tu voz de fresita me está dando dolor de cabeza, y ni siquiera Miyu es tan fresita.

-De todas formas, no hemos desayunado y probar un poco no estaría mal -dijo Sho. Iba a agarrar uno de los arándanos de la fruta, pero Hosuke la apartó de sus manos-. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡No coman esa fruta, está prohibido! -chilló el búho-. ¡Si lo hacen, caerán en un profundo sueño y jamás podrán despertar! -aquel comentario estremeció a los chicos.

Por lo menos, a los que estaban conscientes. Miraron a Makoto, que parecía estar a punto de perder la consciencia.

-¡LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!

-¡Cállate, Hosuke, eres nuestra única esperanza! -espetó Sho.

-Es verdad -el ave suspiró y se paró en uno de los manubrios de Flame Kaiser-. Veamos, un método para salvar a esta jovencita -comenzó a pensar, pero la misma melodía de las plantas de las que escaparon hace un rato lo distraían-. ¡YA CÁLLENSE, NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME!

Y así notaron que estaban rodeados de las calaveras, por lo que comenzaron a correr, y esta vez, no olvidaron a Makoto, quien, sentada en Flame Kaiser, comenzaba a dormirse.

-¡MAKOTO DE MIERDA, NO TE DUERMAS! -chillaba Hitomi, histérica.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! -gritaba Kakeru.

Un rato después, Kakeru y Sho la ayudaban a caminar para que no se durmiera, pero no había resultado. La pelinegra se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Estoy segura que si le digo que Freddy Krueger viene en camino, le va a importar una mierda morir -espetó Hitomi, con una gota en la nuca. Sus comentarios estremecían a los niños.

-Dime que esos comentarios son influencia de Shido -dijo Sho.

-Pues sí, un poco -se encogió de hombros-. Experiencia para los nietos; si no evitaste que tu cuñada se durmiera para siempre por culpa de una maldita fruta, fracasaste como niñera.

-Tranquila, nosotros seguimos vivos y Makoto aún respira, así que aún no morirás -trató de consolarla Kakeru. Por lo menos, logró que la platinada se tranquilizara un poco.

-¡Oigan, acabo de ver un edificio desde aquí! -informó Hosuke. Todos lo miraron... menos Makoto, claro está-. ¡Podría ser el templo que, según recuerdo, es la clave para eliminar la maldición!

Eso bastó para que se encaminaran al famoso templo, y efectivamente lo era. Les costó llegar debido a la niebla y los sustos que se llevaban de vez en cuando, pero llegaron sanos y salvos. Estaba todo oscuro, por lo que Kakeru sacó una linterna de mochila, pero al no encontrar fósforos, Hitomi sacó la linterna que le había pasado Kyoichi en la mansión del Conde Freddy. Dos eran mejor que una, así que sacó un pedazo de un árbol que había cerca. Lo rozó con fuerza contra el muro del templo, encendiendo una pequeña llama que protegió de alguna brisa con su mano libre y así encendió la linterna del peliazul, ahorrándose la búsqueda de fósforos.

Sin más, entraron al lugar y caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo lleno de grabados en las paredes, de unos símbolos extraños, de algún idioma antiguo, e imágenes de personas, de un anciano en particular.

-Parece que algo brilla allá -Ayumu apuntó una luz a lo lejos, por lo que, sin dudar, se dirigieron hasta ahí y ya no hizo falta usar linternas.

Se encontraron con una piedra con forma de círculo con un hueco de figura humana al centro, rodeado de unos símbolos que emitían una luz celeste.

-Ya veo -dijo Ayumu-. Colocan a una persona en la piedra para sacrificarla -su comentario y pose tipo Einstein estremeció al búho y los niños, menos a Hitomi, que quiso reír, pero se aguantó porque era un asunto serio.

Hosuke tradujo algunos símbolos que todos interpretaron como la leyenda del templo que él conocía.

-¡Tú puedes, Hosuke! -lo apoyó Sho-. ¡Eres un ave maloliente y nadie podrá negarlo! -su hermano y Kakeru lo miraron con una gota en la nuca, y en ese punto, la platinada no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Eso es cierto, soy un gran maloliente! -exclamó Hosuke, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-. ¡Espera, ¿qué?!

Luego de eso, tradujo el resto de los símbolos, que interpretaron como que Makoto debía sentarse en un lugar en específico. Claro que el imbécil de Sho no podía meter más la pata y la soltó, haciendo que cayera sobre la silueta de la piedra. La piedra se movió unos metros más apartada de ellos y una luz dorada rodeó la piedra y a la niña, luego se elevó y Hosuke trató de ayudarla, pero la protegía un campo de fuerza que le hizo caer.

Sho no quiso rendirse. Era su mejor amiga la que estaba ahí. Se montó en su Flame Kaiser y saltó hacia ella, justo al momento en que unas piedras emitieron una luces celestes que lo rodearon y lo encogieron hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos. Luego de eso, un gran destello los cegó.

El castaño despertó en un sitio oscuro y totalmente colorido, donde se escuchaban unos latidos de corazón. Se sobresaltó, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era que había intentado salvar a Makoto y luego fue atacado por unos rayos.

-Sho, ¿eres tú? -el chico escuchó la voz de Makoto, se oía algo temblorosa-. Ayúdame, está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada.

-¡Tranquila, enseguida iré a ayudarte! -dijo el castaño.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré, virus! -gritó una voz aguda y ronca. Sho miró en la dirección de donde la escuchó y unas criaturas circulares y coloridas aparecieron de la nada. La criatura de color violeta rió por su expresión de confusión-. ¡Somos las bacterias malignas que habitaban en la fruta que comió Makoto-virus!

Ok, era la situación más extremadamente bizarra en que había estado jamás.

-¿Bacterias? -repitió Sho, aún confundido.

-¡Estamos dentro del cuerpo de Makoto-virus! -así Sho salió de su estado de confusión y adoptó uno de sorpresa y su rostro se volvió azul.

Bueno, hay que ver el lado bueno. Por lo menos estaba parado en figuras coloridas y no en órganos blandos y cubiertos de sangre (?).

-¿Qué? -habló Makoto-. ¿Cómo es posible que Sho y las bacterias estén dentro de mí?

-¡Todo ese cuerpo está infectado por nosotros, las bacterias! -explicó la bacteria (?), o Rey Bacteria-. ¡y si alguien come de esos frutos, no hay manera de que pueda salvarse de la maldición, y Makoto-virus se convertirá en uno de nosotros!

Por la mente de Sho, pasó la imagen de una bacteria azul con la ropa de Makoto.

-¡No, quiero convertirme en una bacteria! -gritó la niña.

-¡Eso te pasa por comer tanto dulce! -la regañó Sho, cubriéndose un oído por el dolor que le causó el grito.

-¡No te atrevas a recordarme eso!

-¡No dejaré que se salgan con la suya! -les gritó a las bacterias-. ¡Salvaré a Makoto como sea!

Al no ver a las bacterias, volteó hacia otro lugar y vio un montón de bacterias que luego se apartaron de lo que estuvieran cubriendo, dejando ver dos impulsores. El Rey Bacteria lo desafió a una batalla Idaten-virus (?) y le explicó que la meta estaría en el corazón. Para cualquiera era bastante extraño tener una batalla contra una bacteria, incluso para Sho, pero si era por salvar a su amiga, no le importaba el contrincante.

Sin más, ambos se prepararon para la batalla. El Rey Bacteria utilizaba simplemente un casco, algo tan extraño como toda esa situación, pero era porque sus patas y brazos eran de palo (?).

La carrera comenzó con un terreno de Slalom, ahí el Rey Bacteria le explicó que luego pasarían por el estómago. Ahí se complicaron un poco las cosas; el estómago estaba lleno de dulces y chocolates que se derretían y se hundían en una laguna de dulce. Como la bacteria llevaba ventaja, Sho saltó con un Bunny Jump de chocolate (?), pero éso era otro problema, ya que, si saltaba muy alto, hundiría más los dulces que se derretían.

Vio que todo a su alrededor se estaba derritiendo, así que se arriesgó y saltó donde podía hasta pasar esos obstáculos y correr por un terreno más estable. Ahí utilizó una serie de Bunny Jump's, sorprendiendo al Rey Bacteria. En un obstáculo perdió el equilibrio, pero siguió saltando hasta rebasar a su rival, quien estaba muerto de la impresión.

Llegó hasta un sitio que se dividía en dos, la que determinaba el final de la carrera. Se trataba de la presión sanguínea de Makoto. No podía pararse a pensar, por lo que simplemente tomó la ruta roja de la izquierda, mientras que la bacteria iba por la azul derecha, advirtiendo al castaño que se fue por el camino difícil.

Resulta que Sho tomó la ruta de las arterias y la sangre, que era un montón de pelotas de dulce, iba hacia él, ya que se distribuía por todo el cuerpo; mientras que la bacteria tomó el camino de las venas, que transportaba la sangre al corazón.

La bacteria estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, pero a causa de los nervios de Makoto, no pudo cruzar la recta final, ya que la válvula del corazón se movía a gran rapidez, lo que le dio algo de ventaja a Sho, ya que el Rey se detuvo. El castaño no se dio por vencido, cosa que tranquilizó a su amiga y la válvula adoptó un ritmo más lento. La bacteria sonrió, pero antes de siquiera moverse, Sho apareció corriendo a toda velocidad y cruzó primero la meta. El lugar se iluminó completamente y las bacterias desaparecieron.

Makoto por fin era libre.

Más tarde, la niña despertó y notó que estaban en el mismo lugar donde había dejado el remolque. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño -murmuró.

-Sí, yo también soñé algo fuera de lo común, Makoto -dijo Sho, levantándose detrás de ella. Al parecer también se había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Que estábamos dentro de tu cuerpo -comenzó el castaño, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento de Flame Kaiser, y con sus manos estiró las comisuras de su boca y posó un dedo en su nariz-, ¡y debía competir contra un tal Rey Bacteria que tenía la cara así de fea! -dijo con una voz nasal.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la pelinegra, sorprendida-. ¡Yo tuve el mismo sueño!

Contaron todo lo que vieron en el sueño, y efectivamente todo coincidía, por lo que acabaron riendo.

-Dormimos demasiado -dijo Kakeru, acercándose a sus amigos junto a los demás, bostezando.

-Ya está atardeciendo -dijo Hosuke.

-Aunque no hemos comido nada aún -dijo Hitomi.

Makoto reía por la discusión de sus amigos, entre si comer o seguir con el viaje, y Sho sugirió pasear con las bicicletas. Lo que ella dudaba era si realmente fue un sueño o no lo de las bacterias de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **SJAKJSJAJDKAJDKAJSKJSKAJSKAJSKAJKSJAJSKAJSJAKJSKAJSKAJKSJAKJSJAKSJKAJJSKAJKSJAKJAKAJSKJAKJSJAKSJKAKJSKSJAKSJKAJSKAJSKAJSKJAKSJAKJA MUERO DE LA RISA CON ESTE CAP XDDDDDD**

 **Tenía que escribirlo xDDDD así que... aquí tienen el cap 40 de la serie, el que mencioné en el primer capítulo de este fic y que me animó a escribirlo xD aunque acá debe ser el 38, supongo :P**

 **En fin... se acerca el reencuentro de los tortolitos 7w7 y el final TT-TT pero luego viene una segunda temporada, así que aún no morimos xD**

 **¿Qué les parecieron las reacciones de Hitomi? Lo que hace el aburrimiento y la bipolaridad (?)**

 **Bueno, eso... :P**

 **Chao chao!**


	39. ¿El líder del Equipo X?

Cuando iban por un pendiente, cerca de una playa, les pareció extraño no ver la Isla Imperial. Habían seguido todas las indicaciones del mapa que les había dado la señorita Yuki, y supuestamente la isla debía estar en el mar, pero sólo había eso: mar.

Quizás la Zona X volvió a sufrir cambios. Habían muchas opciones, o quizás todavía faltaba camino.

Ayumu estaba asomado por la ventanilla de la parte trasera del remolque cuando vio a alguien en la arena de la playa. Informó del suceso a los chicos, y Sho, quien iba al mando, se detuvo y se bajó a ver dónde apuntaba su hermanito. Todos observaron ese punto, y lograron ver una figura de un hombre junto a una bicicleta.

Largo cabello rubio platinado, atado en una coleta baja, vestimenta blanca de caballero y piezas de metal, junto a una bicicleta verde agua.

Sólo conocían a una persona con esas características, y era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur. Estaba herido, por lo que enseguida fueron a ayudarlo.

Makoto y Hitomi se encargaron de curar las heridas del caballero. Una vez terminada su labor, le preguntaron qué había pasado para que terminara herido.

Arthur les explicó que se había enfrentado al Equipo X, ya que había ido a la Isla Imperial a investigar sobre el enemigo. Sin embargo, lo habían atrapado y tuvo una batalla con los guardias del lugar, quienes lo lastimaron.

Todo bajo la supervisión del líder del Equipo X, quien dio la orden de que lo atacaran.

-Arthur, eres muy hábil, no puedo creer que te hicieran algo así -dijo Hosuke.

-Es el cuartel del Equipo X -acotó Kakeru-. Deben tener a los mejores hombres como guardias.

-Arthur, de casualidad, ¿has visto a mi hermano? -ante la pregunta de Makoto, tanto Arthur como Hitomi se tensaron-. Me dijo que se encontraba en la Isla Imperial, si lo descubren los hombres del Equipo X, le harán daño.

-Makoto, yo... -el platinado no pudo acabar la frase, ni siquiera pudo mirarla a los ojos, lo que extrañó a los niños, pero Hitomi era la excepción.

Ella estaba segura de que lo había visto, y no en el mejor momento.

-Sho, necesito pedirte un favor -la voz del caballero la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Podrías tener una batalla Idaten conmigo?

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! -chilló Hosuke.

-¡¿Por qué ahora tienen que competir?! -increpó Kakeru.

Arthur se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado, causando que la manta que llevaba se le cayera. Sus intenciones no eran simplemente competir, sino que quería comprobar si las habilidades de Sho eran suficientes para ir a la Isla Imperial, ya que no cualquier persona podía ir. El sitio era más peligroso de lo que uno podía imaginar.

Ni siquiera le dio opción a Sho para negarse, y de todas formas, él no lo haría, no sólo por el desafío, sino también que siempre quiso competir contra el caballero, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

Más tarde, todos lo acompañaron hacia la playa donde lo encontraron. Ayumu estaba fascinado con el caballero, conocer al clásico prototipo de valiente joven que protegía la Ciudad X le entusiasmaba, aunque Hosuke le explicó cómo era en realidad.

Luego de un rato caminando, llegaron hasta una cueva, donde sería la batalla. Claro, si se trataba de una prueba, no les iba a dar un desafío fácil, y en una cueva habían muchos obstáculos.

Hitomi recordó cuando Kyoichi les hizo la prueba para ir a la Ciudad X a Makoto y a Sho, para que al final terminara compitiendo contra su propia hermana.

Todos se adentraron a la cueva. El camino era largo, y el lugar impresionaba a los niños, mientras Hosuke gritaba formando ecos, y Hitomi estaba distraída.

-La única forma de cruzar este lugar es con una MTB, también se requiere de cierta habilidad, de lo contrario, será prácticamente imposible -explicó Arthur-. Ésto es muy distinto a las pistas que han visto; un paso en falso y podrían sufrir un grave accidente.

-Vaya, la prueba será interesante -exclamó Sho, ignorando los reproches de sus amigos-. Significa que tus intenciones son serias, Arthur -el susodicho sonrió satisfecho.

-Es bueno que lo hayas entendido -su sonrisa desapareció-. Sólo los mejores bikers pueden pasar esta prueba, y al final, se encuentra el camino que los llevará a la Isla Imperial.

Esa información hizo que todos se sorprendieran, sobre todo a Makoto, pero Hitomi ni se inmutó.

- _Era lógico_ -pensó la chica-. _Acaba de volver de la Isla Imperial y desafía a Sho a una batalla de prueba._

Fijó la mirada en Makoto, quien había apretado los puños y tenía una expresión desafiante. Recordar que le ocultaba la información más importante sobre Kyoichi le hizo sentirse culpable.

* * *

La platinada había ido a caminar por la playa. Ya que los niños estaban más preocupados por la batalla y se encargaban de los arreglos de Flame Kaiser, ella quiso tener un momento a solas, pensando en lo poco que quedaba para reencontrarse con su novio.

Recordó la última pelea, todo por culpa de una zorra, y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Estaba sentada sobre la arena pegajosa, a unos metros del mar. En algún momento, el agua salada había mojado sus botines y parte de su pantalón verde. La brisa movía sus cabellos y secaba algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¡No cambies el tema! -la voz enojada de Makoto llamó su atención. Volteó y la vio a unos metros, discutiendo con Arthur, quien estaba arrodillado al lado de Hammer Head, dándole la espalda-. ¡Cuando te hice esa pregunta, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos! ¡Lo mismo sucede ahora! ¡¿por qué no volteas y me respondes, Arthur?!

Aunque quiso ignorar esa pelea, no podía. Makoto estaba preocupada por su hermano, y ahí estaba, tratando de obtener algo de información.

 _-¿Sabes que Makoto está preocupada? -dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras que las gotas saladas de sus ojos empapaban sus mejillas._

 _-Es mi hermana, siempre se preocupa -Kyoichi medio sonrió. La miró a los ojos-. Sólo no le digas nada, ni de este encuentro -dijo antes de marcharse._

-Porque hay cosas que una hermana no debe saber -escuchó decir a Arthur, quien había volteado y miró a la niña frente a él-, y él tampoco quiere que te enteres, por eso no se ha comunicado contigo.

-Pero necesito saberlo -la voz de Makoto se quebró-. Necesito saber si está bien; Kyoichi es el único hermano que tengo y no soportaría perderlo.

El caballero volteó a mirar el mar.

-En la isla, encontré a mis mejores amigos -explicó-. Antes éramos respetables caballeros que protegían la Torre, pero ahora son controlados por el emblema oscuro y perdieron la razón -Makoto abrió los ojos, estupefacta-. Es difícil tener una batalla con las personas que aprecias, pero no puedes negarte, sólo es un caso de fuerza y voluntad para continuar con las batallas y liberarlos de esa maldición.

-Fuerza y voluntad -repitió Makoto.

-Makoto, creo que deberías volver a la Ciudad X -opinó Arthur-. Las batallas que se aproximan serán más duras, y yo no permitiría que una niña tan joven participara de algo así.

-¡Deja de subestimarme! -increpó la pelinegra-. ¡También soy una biker de MTB, y por si no lo recuerdas, también tengo a uno de los mejores bikers como hermano mayor!

-Eso lo entiendo, pero lo hago por tu propio bien.

-¡No quiero tus atenciones, pregúntale a Hitomi por todo lo que he pasado desde que llegué a esta dimensión! -dicho ésto, la niña se alejó corriendo para volver con sus amigos, dejando al caballero con la palabra en la boca, arrepentido por lo que dijo.

Hitomi esperó a que Makoto desapareciera para levantarse y caminar hacia el caballero, quien la miró sorprendido.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Con la desesperación de Makoto, es imposible no escuchar -medio sonrió-. Arthur, dime, ¿qué viste en la Isla Imperial?

-Hitomi, creo que no deberías saberlo, eres su novia y... -Hitomi levantó la mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Ambos sabemos que hablar con una niña y una adolescente no es lo mismo, los niveles son distintos -el caballero se sorprendió por la tranquilidad de la chica-. Por favor, Arthur, sé que Kyoichi es miembro del Equipo X.

-Pero ¿cómo supiste?

-Me encontré con él un par de veces -se encogió de hombros-, incluso me pidió que no le dijera nada a Makoto.

-¿Y no lo has hecho? -la platinada negó.

Arthur asintió, entendiendo la situación.

-¿Sabías que Kyoichi es el líder del Equipo X? -Hitomi sonrió a medias.

-Bueno, no me lo dijo, pero hay que ser muy idiota para no inferirlo -dijo-, además, no me sorprende que sea líder de algo una vez más; supongo que habrás notado que tiene la cabeza para serlo -el platinado sonrió-. El único que lo sabe es Taiga, aunque supongo que le habrá ido con el chisme a Yuki. Él me pidió que le dijera a Makoto cuando sea el momento.

-Hitomi, veo que es una tarea complicada para ti -la chica lo miró-. ¿Te parece si yo se lo cuento al final de la batalla?

-No lo sé, Arthur -admitió la platinada, tras soltar un suspiro-. Verás, Kyoichi me había atacado y así supe que estaba poseído, y él no me explicó ni me dio excusas baratas -suspiró-. Creo que ese tema me corresponde a mí.

-Vamos, Hitomi -insistió Arthur-. O no lo haces porque Kyoichi es tu novio y le prometiste que no le dirías nada a Makoto; o simplemente es algo difícil para ti; te estoy dando una solución, y si quieres, después le cuentas tu versión, sólo debes cerciorarte de que no se enfadará y que trate de entenderte -Hitomi asintió-. Yo se lo diré, no te preocupes.

La platinada asintió, sonriendo, lo que contagió al caballero, quien revolvió su cabello de forma amistosa.

-Ahora, dime, ¿qué hizo Makoto para convertirse en lo que es ahora?

Hitomi rió y le explicó todo; desde que Makoto quería ser una gran biker como su hermano, al punto de que le hizo una prueba y acabaron compitiendo, de que Kyoichi fue campeón en las pruebas Trial y todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del viaje.

* * *

La noche anterior, Makoto había compartido con Sho la idea de participar en la batalla, cosa que entusiasmó al castaño y enseguida aceptó la propuesta.

La hora de la batalla había llegado y Hitomi, Kakeru, Ayumu y Hosuke se habían situado al lado de la cueva, ya que no podían ver la batalla. Bueno, al menos los primeros tres, porque Hosuke, al ser un ave, fue prácticamente obligado por Ayumu a ver la batalla.

El peliazul les informó que la señorita Yuki iba en camino al lugar para recogerlos, y de paso, a los bikers que se habían quedado atrás, como el grupo de Gabu y Koei.

Dentro de la cueva, Arthur quiso cerciorarse de que Makoto quería participar en la batalla, pero ella no declinó, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que suspirar derrotado.

La carrera comenzó saltando en un terreno de picos altos, de los que Sho resbaló al intentar hacer un Bunny Jump, y se seguía resbalando al intentar subirlo, lo que le dio ventaja a Makoto, quien saltaba con toda la confianza del mundo.

Después de un rato de esfuerzo, no pudo continuar y cayó, pero lo rodeó un aura de fuego y a toda velocidad rebasó a su amiga, sin el mínimo esfuerzo de saltar pico por pico. También rebasó a Arthur, y entraron en un estrecho pasadizo mientras el búho trataba de seguirlos, pero estaba tan cansado que chocó con un pico y cayó.

Volviendo con los demás, llegaron a un sitio lleno de cráteres que empezaron a expulsar agua. Una de esas fuentes pillaron al castaño y le hicieron perder ventaja, por lo que Arthur aprovechó y siguió corriendo, atravesando cada corriente gracias a su fuerza.

Los dos niños no se rindieron y siguieron corriendo. Makoto corrió y una fuente la pilló, pero aprovechó que tenía capacidad en terrenos de agua gracias a Neptuno. Sho se alegró y continuaron hasta alcanzar al platinado, quien no estaba sorprendido de que lograran pasar esas trampas.

El caballero intentó con otro truco y, con un Wall Ride, hizo trizas unas piedras que estaban en el camino, que saltaban dificultando el paso de sus oponentes.

Se alejaba cada vez más, hasta llegar a un manantial que se iba llenando cada vez más por las cascadas que habían. Saltó roca por roca hasta llegar a una plataforma, y apenas la tocó, un pedazo de roca cayó al agua, formando un remolino que inundó todo el terreno.

Makoto y Sho llegaron al rato y se sorprendieron al ver que el agua subía a causa del remolino.

-¡Eso es parte de la prueba! -advirtió Arthur, y siguió corriendo.

Makoto no pensaba rendirse y saltó al agua, pero el remolino la iba arrastrando con rapidez hasta el fondo. Sho saltó a intentar ayudarla, a sabiendas de que no resistiría.

-¡Makoto, hagamos la técnica Idaten Cross! -le gritó a su amiga, quien lo miró confundida-. ¡Probé esa técnica especial con tu hermano!

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la pelinegra, sorprendida.

-¡Sólo sígueme!

Cuando estaban por tocar el fondo del remolino, juntaron las ruedas de sus bicicletas y comenzaron a girar a la velocidad del remolino, formando un tornado y se impulsaron hasta saltar a las paredes de la cueva, corriendo por ellas y saltaron en la misma plataforma por la que aterrizó el caballero.

Arthur iba llegando al final de la cueva cuando el grito de Sho llamó su atención y, al voltear, los niños lo rebasaron y fueron los primeros en llegar a la meta. Ahí se encontraron con las rocas que sobresalían del océano, pero nada fuera de lo común, lo que los extrañó. Arthur había dicho que ahí se encontraba el camino a la Isla Imperial.

-Los felicito -voltearon a ver al platinado-. Con esa habilidades, podrán derrotar a cualquier enemigo -los niños sonrieron. Miró a Makoto-. Veo que Hitomi no mentía cuando me contó sobre lo que has hecho, lamento haberte subestimado; en esta batalla, me demostraste que eres una gran biker -la pelinegra sonrió-. Tú también, Sho, lamento haberte retado a una batalla tan dura.

-¡No te preocupes! -exclamó el castaño-. ¡Me divertí mucho!

Sin más, Arthur se arrodilló frente a la pared y posó la mano en una figura de una MTB grabada en ésta. Hizo presión y la tierra empezó a temblar.

-¡Sho, mira eso! -exclamó Makoto.

Ambos posaron la vista en una especie de holograma sobre el mar. Al principio, era una mezcla de colores como los arcoiris que formaban los charcos de aceite de automóvil cuando llovía. Poco a poco, el arcoiris formaba una imagen de una isla, la que habían estado buscando desde que regresaron: la famosa Isla Imperial.

-Con que ahí está la isla que buscábamos -dijo Sho, sin salir de su impresión, al igual que Makoto.

-Es una isla que permanece oculta para la gente ordinaria -explicó Arthur.

-¿Ahí está mi hermano? -preguntó Makoto.

-Sí, ahí está -afirmó-. Como es uno de los líderes del Equipo X, su trabajo es reunir a todos los bikers que sufrieron la transformación -soltó sin inmutarse, ya que tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse, recordando que, en medio de la batalla contra el enemigo, vio la figura de un encapuchado desde la cima de un monte.

El de la capa negra se había quitado la capucha y reveló el rostro frío y rencoroso de Kyoichi Shido, con las marcas oscuras de sus ojos y el mechón violeta resaltaba en su cabello rubio.

-¡¿Es el líder?! -exclamó Sho.

-¡¿Mi hermano?! -exclamó Makoto, con una expresión de desilusión.

-Fue poseído por el poder del emblema oscuro, que le hizo perder la razón -dijo Arthur, quien a pesar de permanecer impasible, le costó contarle la noticia a la hermana menor del chico al que se debían enfrentar-. Si queremos salvar este mundo, tendremos que derrotarlo.

Makoto bajó la cabeza, deprimida por esa noticia. Había viajado por varios días en busca de su hermano, y ahora que estaban cerca, y esperaba que, al verlo, pudiera sentir que la estrechara entre sus brazos, se enteraba que era miembro del Equipo X.

No, el líder.

Sho la miró preocupado, y luego posó la mirada en la isla, prometiendo que competiría contra él y lo regresaría a la normalidad. Todo por ver a su amiga sonreír.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaaan! (?)**

 **La triste realidad :v pobre Makoto :P**

 **PREGUNTAAA! (?)... no se me ocurre ni una mierda xD**

 **Ok, pregunta random :P**

 **¿Blanco o negro? XD**

 **En fin... Chao Chao!**


	40. Te estaba esperando, Sho

Sin perder más, el trío saltó las rocas que habían el camino a la isla. La otra forma de llegar era volando, pero eso ya era imposible.

Aterrizaron en un camino de césped. Arthur les explicó que, cruzando el bosque, se encontrarían con Kyoichi, el cabecilla del Equipo X.

-Tarde o temprano, tendremos que retarlo a una batalla Idaten si queremos recuperar la Imperial X y reparar los ecosistemas que sufrieron daños irreparables -dijo el platinado.

Makoto se deprimió al escuchar eso.

-No te preocupes, Makoto -la pelinegra miró a Sho-. Si derroto a Shido en una batalla, regresará a la normalidad -su sonrisa se le contagió.

Luego de un rato, se adentraron al bosque y fueron por el camino de la maleza, en vez del camino de tierra que estaba libre de piedra y ramas, pero según Arthur, no podían confiarse; conociendo al Equipo X, probablemente ese camino estaba repleto de trampas.

El camino era largo, por lo que demoraron un montón en llegar a donde se encontraba el Castillo Imperial, la base principal del Equipo X. Los niños estaban cansados, pero no podían pararse a descansar en una situación tan crítica.

Se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, y al no ver a nadie alrededor, decidieron actuar. Salieron de su escondite y no dudaron en correr hacia el castillo, pero se confiaron y vieron el césped moverse. Los guardias del castillo se habían camuflado debajo de una manta verde, que de verdad servía para disimular. Ellos los esperaban hasta con unas barras de hierro para atacar y no dudaron en acercarse a acorralarlos.

La fuerza de Arthur logró derribar a unos pocos, pero otros más los rodearon. Makoto fue atacada cuando intentó proteger a Sho de dos que lo iban a atacar. Bloquearon cualquier movimiento del castaño, y sus amigos no podían hacer nada porque los guardias lo impedían.

En ese momento, dejaron de sentir el calor que les brindaba el sol. Todos alzaron la mirada al cielo y vieron el globo aerostático de la señorita Yuki, incluso podían ver a sus amigos a través de los cristales, incluyendo a los Cuatro Incompetentes y a Miyu. Una compuerta se abrió y, por ésta, salieron dos bikers, quienes al aterrizar frente a los guardias, fueron reconocidos como Koei y Gabu.

Unos cuantos se acercaban a los recién llegados para atacarlos, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y utilizó su Colmillo Demoledor, que también derribó a dos de los cuatro guardias que tenían inmovilizado a Sho. Éste aprovechó para quitarse a los que quedaban de encima. Después, Koei atacó con una Ilusión de Flores, y así lograron que el enemigo los dejara en paz, por ahora.

-Sho, el enemigo conoce a la perfección su estrategia -informó Yuki desde la nave-. Lo mejor será retirarnos.

Sin rechistar, todos se marcharon, siguiendo la nave de Yuki hacia un lugar seguro. Mientras se alejaban, Hitomi, desde la nave, fijó la vista en un punto amarillo y negro en el castillo, cosa que la estremeció.

Más tarde, todos estaban ayudando a armar carpas, luego harían un plan para invadir el Castillo Imperial. Resulta que Taiga se había quedado en la Ciudad X a vigilar la torre, y Yuki había ido en busca de los chicos en su lugar porque podrían atacar el sitio.

Gabu estaba acostado sobre el césped, despejando su mente de todo lo que había pasado, sólo quería descansar un momento, pero Koei llegó a su lado a arruinarlo.

-¿Planeas una nueva estrategia? -preguntó el ninja-. Te advierto que aún no me inspiras confianza, te mantenemos bien vigilado -el pelirrojo se enfureció.

-¡No malinterpretes las cosas! -su grito llamó la atención de los demás, sobre todo de las chicas-. ¡Que yo sepa, no soy aliado de nadie!

-¡Señor Gabu! -exclamaron los Cuatro Incompetentes, interrumpiendo la pelea-. No es momento de pelear, ¿no sería mejor que nos lleváramos bien con los chicos?

-¿Cómo dicen? -sin duda, el intento de remediar la situación había salido espantosamente mal-. ¡¿Y cuándo les pedí su miserable opinión?! -el cuarteto se asustó por el repentino cambio de humor.

-¡Gabu, es suficiente! -intervino Makoto-. ¡Si queremos derrotar al Equipo X, tendremos que reunir fuerzas!

-Es cierto -dijo Gabu, burlón-. Ya que el descuidado de tu hermanito se convirtió en el temible líder de esa organización -la expresión de Makoto cambió de una molesta a una deprimida.

-Basta, Gabu -espetó Hitomi-. Si no vas a colaborar, pues ve y pelea solo, se ve que no necesitas a nadie, incluso podríamos lanzarte a la laguna del enemigo para que te azoten -todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escucharla hablar así, algo ilógico porque ya debían estar acostumbrados, no era la primera vez que salía su lado sádico.

-Bien, no discutiré -suspiró el pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

-¡Es un salvaje, no sabe cómo tratar a una dama! -chilló Hosuke, enfadado.

-No te preocupes, no lo volverá a hacer -aseguró la platinada.

-Vamos, Makoto, no tienes por qué angustiarte -trató de consolarla Yuki.

Para distraerse, todos volvieron al trabajo. Hitomi estaba sentada en el césped, viendo a todos armando las carpas. Estaría ayudando, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ánimos de nada. Ya estaba insinuando que le había bajado el período.

-¿Qué se siente que tu novio sea el líder del Equipo X? -la platinada alzó la mirada y vio a Miyu, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -preguntó, sin un deje de molestia, simplemente habló tranquila, sin alteraciones.

-¿Sabes? Makoto se enteró de que su hermano estaba poseído y se deprimió -acotó la castaña-. En cambio, tú te ves tranquila, pero algo preocupada, ¿no será que sabías de algo que nunca le contaste? -la platinada apretó los puños-. ¿Quizás sabías que tu novio era miembro del Equipo X y se lo ocultaste? Y ahora que lo sabe, ¿lo sigues ocultando?

Hitomi sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, pero ni se inmutó. Nada le sorprendía de Miyu.

-No has dicho nada -volvió a hablar-. Quiere decir que le has ocultado información importante de su queridísimo hermano, el cual también es tu novio.

-¿De qué hablas, Miyu? -inquirió Koei, que se había acercado y Makoto iba detrás de él.

-Pregúntenle a ella, yo no tengo nada que ocultar -la castaña levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y se alejó, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esa chica -escupió el ninja, molesto.

-Hitomi, ¿a qué se refería Miyu? -preguntó Makoto. Koei y Hitomi la miraron y notaron que apretaba los puños a sus costados-. No pareces afectada por el hecho de que mi hermano esté poseído por el emblema oscuro.

-Makoto, quizás no sea el momento de discutir ese tema -intervino Yuki, tratando de alejarla del sitio.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -escupió. Hitomi ni siquiera podía mirarla-. ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!

-¡Cálmate, Makoto! -intervino Sho-. ¡Hitomi debe tener motivos para no decírtelo! -pero Makoto no lo escuchó.

-¡¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?!

La platinada se levantó, tranquila, pero la culpa la carcomía, y la miró a los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quitar la vista de ellos.

-Desde que los pescadores secuestraron a Ayumu -respondió, sin tartamudeos-. Cuando Sho competía contra el pescador Masagi.

-¡¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?! -increpó la pelinegra-. ¡Ha pasado como un mes o más desde que eso ocurrió, lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada!

-¡Makoto, basta! -exclamaron todos.

-¡Eres una maldita egoísta! -dicho ésto, se marchó corriendo hacia el bosque, sin que nadie pudiera seguirla.

-Déjenla, tiene razón -dijo la platinada. Todos la miraron, y ni siquiera se sorprendieron de que tuviera el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Hitomi -habló Sho.

-Está bien -la chica sonrió, pero parecía más una mueca-. Esto no habría pasado si le hubiera dicho que Kyoichi estaba poseído por el emblema oscuro.

-Hitomi, ponte en su lugar -dijo Koei-. A ti también te afectó cuando supiste, ¿no? -la chica apartó la mirada-. No hay diferencia, estoy seguro de que querías decírselo y no sabías cómo hacerlo.

-Él me pidió que no le dijera nada -habló la platinada-. Ni del encuentro que tuvimos aquella vez.

-Hitomi, te lo dije antes -intervino Arthur-. Tarde o temprano, tenía que enterarse, además, habían cosas de las que él no quería que se enterase -Hitomi lo miró-. Tú respetaste eso, y ella debería entenderlo; eso no te hace una egoísta, sólo querías protegerla.

Pese a sus palabras, ella seguía sintiéndose culpable. Los demás parecieron entenderlo y le dijeron que descansara, había sido un día largo.

Sho había ido en busca de Makoto, pues se había escapado sin conocer el lugar y sin saber a dónde se dirigía, y en cualquier momento, alguien del Equipo X podía aparecer y atacarla, por eso debía apurarse.

No costó encontrarla a pesar de que el bosque era enorme. La vio sentada en una roca, dándole la espalda, y desde su lugar, podía oír sus sollozos.

Lentamente, se acercó a ella y le tocó un hombro.

-¿Qué quieres, Sho? -inquirió la niña, con la voz quebrada.

Sho se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, y la abrazó, ya que notó que su amiga estaba luchando por mostrarse fuerte.

-Llora si quieres, no te contengas -la consoló-. Es difícil cuando estás pasando por todo esto.

-No puedo creer que no me dijo nada -espetó Makoto-. Sabía que estaba preocupada y no le importó.

-¿Al menos la escuchaste? -preguntó-. Conoces a Hitomi mejor que todos nosotros, viste cómo estaba cuando regresamos y no encontró a su novio, y para mayor remate, ¿encontrarlo y descubrir que es parte del Equipo X? ¿eso no será mucho? -Makoto no dijo nada, sólo siguió escuchando-. También fue difícil para ella, y tú, que la conoces bien, deberías entenderla; quizás ella buscó la manera de decírtelo, pero no podía porque no existía ningún método que no fuera doloroso, y conociéndola, al menos, yo estoy seguro de que fue así, y tenía buenos motivos para no hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Makoto -la interrumpió-. Escucha, debes hablar con ella, deja que te lo explique y ahí puedes opinar, tal vez vale la pena. Ambas han sufrido mucho, ¿no?

Makoto alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su amigo, que se le contagió.

-Anda, sonríe -canturreó Sho, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. Makoto rió.

-No sabía que pudieras dar consejos -bromeó la pelinegra-. ¿Algo más que quieras compartir con la clase, Yamato?

-Con que andamos de bromista.

-¡No, basta! -exclamó Makoto, sin dejar de reír cuando su abdomen fue atacado con cosquillas.

Pero Sho no se detuvo, y siguió un buen rato así hasta que se detuvo. Luego de un rato, decidieron volver, después de todo, era un sitio peligroso.

Una vez en el campamento, Makoto buscó con la mirada a la platinada, y la encontró a unos metros, observando al pequeño hijo de Miyu revolcarse torpemente en el césped. Se acercó a ella, tímida, pero a paso seguro, y logró llamar su atención.

-Supongo que tienes algo que explicarme -dijo Makoto, sobándose el brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo.

Hitomi sonrió a medias y le indicó que se sentara. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedió desde el primer día, y la niña no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Cuando terminó, esperó que la pelinegra hablara.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que, si tu hermano no me hubiera pedido eso, te lo habría dicho sin dudar, aunque te hiciera daño -concluyó.

-Se nota que mi hermano no perdió la cabeza -bromeó Makoto. Ambas rieron-. Lo siento, no debí actuar así.

-No importa, Makoto -la platinada sonrió-. Además, tal vez sea verdad, soy una maldita egoísta.

-No lo eres -replicó la niña-. Actuaste teniendo motivos, eso no te hace egoísta. La egoísta soy yo -ambas rieron.

-Veo que ya arreglaron sus problemas -dijo Koei, sonriendo satisfecho.

Ayumu corrió hacia Hitomi y se lanzó a abrazarla, sorprendiéndola por ese gesto tan repentino.

-Prefiero a la Hitomi alegre que a la triste -dijo el pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

Varios rieron, concordando con el niño.

* * *

Esa noche, en una de las celdas del Castillo Imperial, el rubio se retorcía de dolor en el suelo de cemento. Una vez que todo acabó, notó que la transformación había acabado y miró hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna se filtraba por ésta.

Supo que sería la última vez que permanecería consciente, después la transformación se completaría, por lo que se levantó, se colocó la capucha y salió de la celda, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca para salir del castillo y correr al bosque a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás.

Tenía que aprovechar para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Los chicos estaban en una reunión en la nave de la señorita Yuki, planeando la invasión al Castillo Imperial. Ya que existía la posibilidad de que el enemigo podía estar esperándolos, planearon que tres equipos de dos personas fueran por cada ruta disponible al castillo, que en realidad eran cinco, pero como Arthur había ido por dos de ellas antes, sólo quedaron tres.

A todos les gustó la idea, de modo que distribuyeron los grupos de la siguiente forma; Sho y Makoto irían por la pista del Oeste, que en el mapa de la pantalla, estaba indicado con una línea roja; Arthur y Gabu irían en la pista Norte, la línea verde del mapa; y por último, Koei y Ayumu irían por la pista Este, indicado con una línea azul. Todos entendieron las indicaciones, por lo que no había más de qué discutir.

Cuando terminó la reunión, todos fueron a sus respectivas carpas, a preparar todo para el día siguiente. Makoto se dispuso a ajustar su bicicleta con ayuda de Hitomi, mientras que a Sho lo ayudaba Yuki, y Ayumu hacía todo por su cuenta.

La pelinegra estaba impaciente por que llegara el momento de ver a su hermano y salvarlo de esa maldición. Hitomi lo notó, y no le dijo nada en todo el rato, no quería molestarla.

Claro, la tranquilidad duró poco cuando llegó un alarmado Kakeru a informarles que Gabu y los Cuatro Incompetentes habían desaparecido al igual que sus bicicletas, una clara señal de que el pelirrojo había decidido adelantarse a los planes de invadir el Castillo Imperial.

El pelirrojo estaba desde una colina, observando el castillo a lo lejos. Le echó un vistazo al mapa que llevaba, dispuesto a tomar la pista Este para invadir el lugar, aunque el cuarteto de inútiles se negaba a ir, por lo que iba a ir solo, de no ser porque Koei apareció sobre una colina, arruinando sus planes.

-¿Robar la Imperial X y convertirte en el dueño del lugar? -ironizó el ninja-. No me sorprende, así es cómo todos perdemos gracias a tu egoísmo, sólo nos perjudicas.

-¡No es mi culpa que ustedes no tengan el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a esas sabandijas! -se burló Gabu.

-¡Basta! -habló un tercero. Todos voltearon y vieron a Arthur-. ¡Ya dejen de pelear, ésta es una batalla que define nuestro futuro!

-¡Tú siempre tan educado! -dijo Koei, con un deje de burla.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Arthur! -espetó el pelirrojo. El platinado lo miró seriamente, sin inmutarse por aquellos comentarios.

-Si están empeñados en tener una batalla, mañana en la mañana la tendremos, los tres -determinó el caballero-. Así sabremos quién de los tres llegará primero al Castillo Imperial.

La idea era tentadora, como siempre, por lo que Gabu no dudó en aceptar el desafío. Koei fue el que más demoró en dar una respuesta, que finalmente resultó afirmativa, y con eso, el pelirrojo se retiró con su séquito.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, todos estaban preparándose para llevar a cabo el plan de invasión. Gabu tenía una sonrisa satisfecha por la batalla que tendría contra Koei y Arthur, y al mismo tiempo, los Cuatro Incompetentes estaban nerviosos.

Antes de partir, Yuki les dio una advertencia, que tuvieran mucho cuidado en el camino. Los más cuerdos seguían esa regla, pero gente como Gabu Samejima se confiaba demasiado por sus habilidades.

Sin más, todos comenzaron a correr.

En la ruta de Arthur y Gabu, el primero destruyó una roca y los restos saltaban hacia el segundo, pero éste lograba esquivarlos.

El pelirrojo atacó con su Colmillo Demoledor, y esquivar ese ataque era prácticamente imposible, pues el único que había logrado esquivarlo había sido Kyoichi, pero cuando recién había aparecido la organización oscura. Arthur perdió el equilibrio un momento, pero logró recuperarse, aún así, no perdió ventaja, por lo que Gabu se frustró hasta que vio a lo lejos las siglas ST grabadas en una roca, lo que era señal de una trampa.

El platinado, al pasara al lado de esa piedra, no notó que había cortado un cable, lo que provocó una explosión en el lugar, que alarmó a los que vigilaban cómo iba el plan.

Las actitudes nerviosas de los Cuatro Incompetentes parecían sospechosas, y Yuki fue muy minuciosa al notar una mancha como de quemadura en el guante naranja de Sayji, y así descubrieron que ellos pusieron trampas en todas las rutas por órdenes de Gabu.

En la ruta de Koei y Ayumu pasó lo mismo. Ambos iban a la par por el bosque, pero Koei fue el primero en pasar al lado de un tronco con las mismas siglas ST, cortando un cable, pero la explosión afectó a Ayumu. El ninja se detuvo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, pero otra explosión lo alcanzó. Sin embargo, éste sí logró esquivarlo al saltar hacia la rama de un árbol, claramente molesto por el sabotaje.

De vuelta en la ruta de Arthur y Gabu, el platinado yacía herido en el césped, y no tardó en descubrir que Gabu puso las trampas.

Ambos voltearon a ver la colina que estaba detrás de Gabu. Sobre ella, habían dos guardias del Castillo Imperial. Gabu subió la colina, dispuesto a atacarlos con su Colmillo Demoledor, y cuando la explosión acabó, se dio cuenta de que los sujetos habían desaparecido. Alzó la vista y los vio cayendo hacia él, derribándolo.

El pelirrojo se desmayó y los dos guardias lo levantaron para llevárselo, no sin antes informarle al caballero que habían quitado las trampas de la ruta de Sho y Makoto, lo que sorprendió a Arthur.

Con los susodichos, ambos estaban acercándose cada vez más al castillo, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sho Yamato!

El dúo se detuvo a los pies de una colina, para ver en la cima a nadie más que Kyoichi Shido, con la capa negra, la capucha cubriendo su rubio y desordenado cabello, y las marcas oscuras de sus fríos ojos verdes le daban un aspecto espeluznante, igual que su sonrisa siniestra.

Los niños estaban estupefactos ante esa imagen. Kyoichi realmente parecía otra persona, ni siquiera parecía él con maquillaje y que se hubiera teñido un mechón de violeta.

-¡Hermano! -exclamó Makoto.

-Te estaba esperando.

* * *

 **Holi holo hola holiwis (?)**

 **Y aquí estoy con otro cap de este fic (que se está acabando :'v puta bida x.x (?)) Tranquilos, después viene la segunda temporada :3 como dijo Akira Kray, si cancelaron la segunda temporada, pos hay que crear una :3**

 **Y pos eso :P estoy en período de pruebas, pero digamos que ahora tengo más tiempo libre :3 ¿por qué? PORQUE ME ESTRESÉ, NO PUEDO MÁS! TT-TT tuve que cerrar mis promedios un mes antes :v más encima ando involucrada en un tema con la policía en defensa del acoso que sufre una amiga :'o puta bida x2 (?) pero bueno...**

 **Aunque, si les interesa, el otro día estaba estudiando Castellano con un amigo, y como el hueón se distraía con su noviecita, tuve que ponerme dura :v bueno, dura en el sentido de que empecé a putearlo y pegarle para que entendiera y sacara una buena nota xDDD**

 **En fin... ¿cómo los ha tratado la vida? (?) ok no... bueno, si quieren responden xD**

 **Chao chao!**


	41. ¡Has vuelto! ¿Papá?

_Estaba una pequeña niña, llorando desconsolada en medio de su soledad. Era lo único que resaltaba en la oscura habitación en la que estaba, sin ninguna clase de compañía, con la mirada oculta entre sus piernas, pensando en qué sentido tenía vivir._

 _Era una niña hermosa, que poco a poco iba creciendo, convirtiéndose en una bella y humilde adolescente, de cabello largo y rubio platinado, el brillo de sus inocentes ojos color bronce casi se escondía entre los mechones de su flequillo, y una piel tan blanca y pura cual muñeca de porcelana. Era una chica solitaria, y con su personalidad, tal vez estaba rodeada de gente que la quería, pero la realidad era diferente._

 _Una familia disfuncional, una chica que no confía en las personas y que estaba rodeada de malas vibras merecía la soledad. Nadie quería acercarse a ella, y ella tampoco quería acercarse a ellos. Tal vez su destino era estar sola, al menos ella comenzaba a pensar eso, hasta que sintió que todo a su alrededor se iluminaba._

 _Levantó la mirada y vio una figura frente a ella, tendiéndole la mano. Dudó un poco antes de agarrarla y levantarse, y siguió a la figura por el camino que parecía que no llevaba a nada, hasta que vio, a unos metros, a una mujer, con las mismas características y facciones que ella, sólo que tenía el cabello corto, por debajo de los hombros, con el flequillo hacia el lado derecho de su rostro angelical._

 _Apretó los labios al reconocerla. La mujer parecía dedicarle una sonrisa, que ella no le devolvió al pensar que sólo era una ilusión._

 _De la nada, una pequeña niña apareció y corrió hacia la mujer, quien reía y la alzó en sus brazos. Ella se preguntaba qué había hecho para que las cosas acabaran así; esa niña tenía lo que ella no quiso perder, era feliz, tenía una madre que la quería. La niña desapareció y la mujer estaba frente a ella. Trató de tocarla, pero no sintió nada, y a la mujer le salieron alas de ángel de su espalda, al momento en que sentía una dura mano en su hombro derecho. La mujer desapareció, y lo último que vio de ella a través de sus lágrimas fue su sonrisa. Después de eso, sólo la tenía grabada en su memoria._

 _Volteó a ver a la figura, que había adquirido el aspecto de un chico, de largo cabello rubio sobre sus hombros, ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, y pese a tener una mirada fría, era guapo y su sonrisa era encantadora. El chico que le había robado el corazón: Kyoichi._

 _Lo abrazó tan fuerte, y luego unió sus labios con los de él, en un necesitado beso, tierno y cargado de amor. Le daba a impresión de que pasaron años desde la última vez que tenían un momento así, realmente lo había echado de menos, pero como siempre, todo lo bueno tenía que terminar, y cuando se separaron, su mirada seria y dolida la perturbó._

 _-Kyoichi..._

 _-No confiaste en mí._

 _Su novio dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, y aunque ella trató de seguirlo, no podía moverse, y nuevamente se vio sumergida en la oscuridad._

Hitomi despertó sobresaltada y con la frente perlada de sudor. Miró a su alrededor y notó que iba en la nave con los demás.

-¿Estás bien? -volteó y vio a Koei, sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó.

-Nos rescataron después de los atentados en las rutas, aunque Gabu fue capturado por los guardias -explicó el peligris-. Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Estoy bien, sólo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Sobre Shido? -Hitomi asintió.

-Sé que dijo que no estaba molesto, pero aún no hemos arreglado las diferencias de la última pelea.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo está -aseguró Koei-. Hitomi, la pelea no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Miyu.

-Pero no confié en él.

-Fue momentáneo, en el fondo, sabías que no te estaba traicionando -la consoló-. No conozco mucho a Shido, pero no hace falta conocerlo más para saber que no es un mal chico; si te ama, va a entenderlo, y creo que te han dicho que se nota que te ama -la platinada lo miró-. Cuando ustedes pudieron regresar a sus casas y él no, hablé mucho con él, ¿sabes? Y él también estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, aunque no le costó entenderlo. Si quieres, habla con él cuando lo veas, pero para entonces, te darás cuenta de que no vale la pena calentarse la cabeza con eso.

Pasó un rato de silencio, analizando sus palabras. Miró al hombre a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa, que le contagió y Koei revolvió su cabello.

Al rato después, vieron a Sho entrar a la habitación, acompañado de Ayumu y Arthur, quien caminaba con dificultad. El pequeño había llegado junto a Koei y su bicicleta la estaba reparando Kakeru, sólo había ido a recibir a su hermano, quien les informó que Makoto fue capturada por los guardias del Castillo Imperial, luego de que se encontraran con Kyoichi. Pero el chico había sido astuto y les tendió una trampa; en realidad, se habían topado con el holograma del rubio, y Makoto había tratado de hablar con él cuando la agarraron para llevarla al castillo.

Yuki se encargó de recoger a Neptuno y luego entre todos comenzaron a pensar en un plan para rescatar a Gabu y a Makoto, y claro, invadir el castillo y retar a Kyoichi a una batalla, pero no llegaron a ningún punto que no fuera peligroso. Hitomi agarró un botiquín y comenzó a curar las heridas del caballero. Y a Hosuke le pidieron averiguar sobre los dos que faltaban.

-El plan de ir por diferentes rutas no funcionó -dijo Sho.

-Y si vamos por separado, sería más fácil atrapar a alguno de nosotros -dijo Arthur.

-Ellos buscan el emblema de platino -acotó Hitomi. Todos la miraron-. Sería más fácil que Sho se presentara ante los guardias y retar a Kyoichi a una batalla, mientras que el resto se encarga de Makoto y Gabu, sólo es cosa de distraerlos.

-Tienes razón -concordó Koei-. Sólo hay que pensar en cómo efectuarlo, subestimar a Shido sería muy peligroso.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Sho.

-Sho, es inteligente, de seguro ya habrá pensado en una estrategia para quitarte el emblema -dijo Hitomi-. No sé ustedes, pero capturar a Makoto y a Gabu y tenerlos como rehenes es una clara señal de que va a hacer que compitas contra uno de ellos.

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido -dijo Arthur.

-Pero otra de las opciones sería tenerlos como carnada -dijo Sho.

-Piensa -dijo Hitomi-. Sea simple carnada o tenerlos como rehenes para que compitan contra ti de igual manera te va a atraer al castillo; créeme, no son una simple "carnada".

-Sin duda, Shido tiene buen gusto -Arthur sonrió.

-Lo mismo le he dicho -agregó Koei, haciendo que la platinada se sonrojara.

-Bien, basta -dijo ella-. Ahora hay que pensar en cómo rescatar a los chicos y que Sho invada el sitio sin ningún método complicado, o al menos no tanto, todos son complicados -agregó con algo de humor, por lo que todos rieron.

-Arthur es un guardia -dijo Kakeru-. Podríamos pintarle los ojos y se hace pasar por unos de ellos.

-Tal vez, pero podrían reconocerlo -dijo Hitomi. Luego le vino algo a la cabeza-. Pintura... pintura...

-¿Qué pasa, Hitomi? -preguntó Sho.

-Arthur -lo llamó-, ¿tienes tu disfraz de pintor?

-Sí -respondió Arthur, y pareció entenderla-. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Hitomi asintió y miró a los demás, para agregar-: Chicos, ya sabemos qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, en una de las celdas del castillo, un guardia empujó a la pelinegra hacia el interior y la encerró. Makoto trató de convencerlo de abrir la puerta, pero el sujeto ya se había ido, e ignoraba sus gritos.

-No conseguirás nada haciendo eso -volteó y vio a Gabu, acostado sobre la cama del lugar, en una pose despreocupada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió, acercándose a él.

-Bueno, pensaba tomar ventaja ante el enemigo y acabé atrapado en esta horrible celda -respondió relajado el pelirrojo

-¿A qué te refieres con "tomar ventaja"?

-Vamos, Makoto, éso ya es historia -Makoto se molestó tanto con ese comentario que le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡No me digas que volviste a hacer trampa!

-Tranquila, no es nada grave -dijo sin un deje de preocupación-. Sólo quería asustar a los tontos de Koei y de Arthur y...

-¡Déjate de tonterías! -increpó la pelinegra, agarrándolo de la camisa y levantándolo-. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tolerar tus caprichos?!

-Vamos, no es para que te molestes, sólo soy algo impulsivo.

-¡No digas mentiras, me han contado muchas cosas sobre tu conducta! -le agarró de la oreja-. Cuando entramos a estudiar a la primaria, te comiste los postres que habían hecho para el almuerzo, le hiciste travesuras a la profesora y eso ocasionó un desastre, también sacaste el material didáctico de la escuela sin permiso.

-Por favor, Makoto, esas cosas ya quedaron el pasado -se excusó el pelirrojo, con una gota en la nuca.

-¡Entiende que tu egoísmo nos está metiendo en muchos problemas, haz algo al respecto! -increpó la pelinegra, zarandeando al pelirrojo que tenía una ridícula y cómica cara azul.

-¡Basta, ya déjame en paz!

-¡¿Entendiste?!

Ninguno notó que Hosuke veía la escena a través de la ventana. Luego se marchó a informarles a los demás.

Luego de esa extraña discusión, las cosas se calmaron, no volvieron a decir ni una palabra y Makoto buscaba algo con qué entretenerse. Sólo encontró un pedazo de hilo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que enredó en sus manos, lo desarmaba y volvía a hacer lo mismo, y así sucesivamente, y otras figuras raras que se le venían a la mente, pues conociendo a Gabu, sabía que no iba a jugar con ella, ni siquiera se molestaría en mirarla.

Llegó la noche y ella seguía sumergida en su aburrimiento. Ya había dejado el hilo de lado y ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama que ocupaba Gabu, quien se quejó del hambre que tenía ya que no había comido desde la batalla de la mañana.

Claro, quizás habría sido mejor eso que devorar un banquete antes de competir porque quizás se estaría aguantando las ganas de ir al baño, y los guardias de ninguna manera lo sacarían para llevarlo a un baño, y en esa celda, no había ni siquiera un inodoro.

La pelinegra le ofreció una barra de chocolate, que al principio rechazó, sólo porque no quería la comida de Makoto. Sus tripas lo delataron y Makoto rió.

-¿Alguien dijo "orgullo"? -se burló.

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Gabu, avergonzado.

Sin más, la pelinegra partió la barra a la mitad y le dio una de ellas a Gabu, mientras que se quedaba con la otra. Sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra el borde de la cama y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Conoces alguna forma de salir de aquí? -Gabu rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Es el cuartel del Equipo X -dijo Makoto-. Salir de aquí será un trabajo bastante complicado.

-Oye, ¿y esas letras en tu espalda? -Makoto volteó y pudo ver que le llegaba el reflejo de la luna y unas letras en su hombro. El pelirrojo siguió el reflejo y paró en la ventana-. Ya veo, están escritas en la ventana.

-Mi hermano -dijo Makoto, leyendo el mensaje que se grababa en el piso, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Es la letra de mi hermano.

En el mensaje, el rubio se disculpaba por haberla preocupado y le explicaba la manera de salir de ahí, además de informarle que no tenía mucho tiempo para permanecer consciente. Pronto volvería a transformarse, y desde ahí, ya no podría intentar volver a la normalidad.

La noche anterior, luego de escribir ese mensaje, el rubio se había cerciorado de que su letra fuera legible en el piso, y una vez que lo confirmó, soltó el marcador que usó para escribir y un aura violeta lo rodeó. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

- _No te preocupes por mí_ -leyó Makoto-. _Sé que Sho ganará la carrera y yo perderé en el intento._

-¿Que perderá en el intento? -inquirió Gabu-. Pero Shido es un biker de MTB con demasiada experiencia.

-Él va a perder -repitió la pelinegra.

-Tal vez tu hermano puso una trampa para quedar en desventaja.

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó la niña, sorprendiéndolo-. ¡Hay que salvar a mi hermano cuanto antes!

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, el dúo buscó la salida, siguiendo las instrucciones que les dio el hermano de Makoto. Sin embargo, acabaron en un polvoriento ático, suponiendo que se habían equivocado de camino, pero Makoto descartó la idea al aplastar a Gabu por la impresión de ver a Emperador Trueno y Bloody Fang.

Realmente, Kyoichi había pensado en todo para que pudieran escapar.

Cuando lograron hacerlo, sólo pasó un rato antes de que un guardia fuera con la noticia a sus compañeros, y en medio de la búsqueda, Koei, Arthur, Hosuke y Hitomi se enteraron de lo sucedido, escondidos en un pasillo. Tenían que correr o los guardias los atraparían antes.

Fue un trabajo algo complicado, ya que habían guardias por doquier. Incluso uno había descubierto a Hitomi y ésta le hizo una llave y lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que se desmayara por el impacto.

Luego de un tiempo de búsqueda, vieron a dos niños corriendo por un pasillo sobre sus bicicletas, por lo que llamaron su atención.

Iban a buscar la manera de huir de una vez por todas, pero Makoto les informó del plan de su hermano, cosa que impresionó a los recién llegados.

-¿Cómo dices? -exclamó Koei.

-No puedo creer que Shido preparó una trampa para perjudicarse -dijo Arthur.

-¡Conozco muy bien a mi hermano, sé que sería capaz de colocar una trampa que acabaría con su vida! -afirmó Makoto.

Hitomi se estremeció con ese comentario. No podía imaginar una vida sin su novio. No quería perderlo; ya había perdido a su madre, no soportaría que su mejor amigo muriera.

Corrieron hasta uno de los balcones del castillo, pero apenas pisaron el lugar, se dieron cuenta de que la batalla entre Sho y Kyoichi había comenzado.

-Makoto -la llamó Arthur-. Dime en qué lugar de la pista colocarías una trampa.

Makoto miró con atención la pista. Gran parte estaba compuesta por bosques, pero consideraba ilógico poner una trampa ahí, a menos que se trataran de bombas como las trampas de Gabu en las rutas para invadir el sitio, pero las bombas no eran mucho el estilo de Kyoichi. Fijó la vista en un puente a lo lejos; el puente tenía cables.

-¡El puente! -exclamó.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos se subieron a sus bicicletas y corrieron hasta el lugar que había mencionado Makoto. Resulta que Hitomi había reparado a Neptuno y la llevó porque quizás Makoto la necesitaría, pero como la niña iba en la bicicleta de su hermano, decidió usarla.

Los cables del puente eran una pista para usar su técnica especial, por eso Makoto pensó que la trampa estaba en ese lugar.

-¡Acabo de ver la trampa que puso Shido! -exclamó Hosuke, cuando lograron ver el puente-. ¡Quitó los cables que estaban atados a los aros del puente! ¡Si trata de subirse a ellos, caerá de cabeza al precipicio!

La sola imagen de Kyoichi cayendo del puente alarmó a las dos mujeres del grupo.

Llegaron al puente, pero la pendiente era muy alta y les tomaría mucho tiempo subir. Makoto lo intentó, pero estuvo a punto de caer, por lo que Gabu utilizó su Colmillo Demoledor para destruir parte de la pendiente, de modo que funcionaran como una escalera. Makoto sonrió y comenzó a subir la pendiente, al mismo tiempo en que los dos competidores cruzaban el puente, y uno de ellos se subía a un cable, que se aflojaba por el peso.

Antes de que se soltara el cable, Makoto alcanzó a saltar y agarrarlo, evitando una fea caída. El problema era que había dejado en desventaja a Sho, ya que Kyoichi lo había rebasado, pero sabían que el castaño se las arreglaría para ganarle.

Ya iban llegando a la meta, y a Sho lo rodeó su típica aura de fuego, mientras que a Kyoichi lo rodeó un aura blanca. Ambos iban a la par, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, menos a las mujeres, que se encontraban, más bien, nerviosas por el resultado. Y por alguna razón, lograron transmitirle su dolor al rubio desde donde estaban, de modo que el chico quedó en desventaja antes de cruzar la meta, y Sho fue el primero en cruzar la línea.

El resto no dudó ni dos segundos en correr hacia el lugar, y cuando llegaron, Sho ya había quitado el emblema oscuro, por lo que el rubio se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Cuando paró, Makoto fue la primera en acercarse a él, verificando que estaba bien. Kyoichi volteó a verla y sólo una sonrisa bastó para que la niña se lanzara a sus brazos y rompiera a llorar.

-Lo siento -susurró su hermano en su oído, acariciando su cabello negro. Makoto alzó la mirada y sonrió, aunque las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, y la mirada de Kyoichi paró en la rubia platinada que veía la escena algo cohibida. Hitomi no se había acercado por miedo a arruinarlo todo, pero cuando vio su sonrisa, no dudó en correr a abrazarlo y, tal como había hecho Makoto, romper a llorar en su hombro, sintiendo las caricias de su novio en su espalda.

-No confié en ti -se lamentó.

-No te preocupes -susurró Kyoichi en su oído.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

La platinada se apartó un poco para mirarlo, buscando en su expresión algún rastro de molestia, y al no encontrarlo, sonrió más tranquila.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de amor, sin importarles que los demás estuvieran presentes, quienes sonrieron a la escena. Pero es que lo necesitaban; parecía que habían pasado años, y Hitomi sintió como si estuviera soñando. Estaba aterrada de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que era un sueño, de ver la mirada de decepción de su novio y que se alejara. Tenía miedo. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos dorados de su novio, uniéndose más, si es que era posible.

Luego de un rato, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, manteniendo unidas únicamente sus frentes. Hitomi abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dulce de su novio. Supo que no estaba soñando, que todo lo que había pasado era real, que Kyoichi estaba frente a ella, que acababan de besarse, que no la miraba con rencor. Sonrió y le dio un beso corto. Realmente lo había echado de menos.

Cuando se separaron totalmente, le ayudó a quitarse la capa negra, y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, rió; le recordaba a cuando era la musulmana.

-Supieras lo desesperada que estaba por verte -dijo Koei. Todos rieron.

-Bueno, creo que todo acabó -dijo Arthur.

Pero nada terminaba ahí. Después de un momento de alegría, siempre venía la tragedia. El cielo se nubló y empezó una tormenta eléctrica.

-Es admirable que hayas llegado hasta aquí, Sho Yamato.

Todos voltearon, buscando al dueño de la voz, y vieron a alguien sobre una colina. Un hombre de cabello castaño con dos mechas rubias hacia arriba, vestido con un traje de biker negro y detalles rojos, estaba al lado de una bicicleta, la legendaria Imperial X.

Sho subió lentamente la colina, acercándose a ese hombre, y al reconocerlo, corrió hacia él, pero el hombre lo empujó.

-Sho Yamato, apostaremos tu emblema en una batalla Idaten.

El castaño lo miraba estupefacto. Le costaba asimilar los hechos.

-Papá...

* * *

 **Puta que me reí con la escena de Gabu y Makoto xD no supero esa hueá ksjskajskajskaj**

 **Awwww qué tierno :3 morí haciendo la escena romántica :3 se me borró lo que llevaba y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo :'3 puta bida**

 **Akira, morí con tu comentario xDDD me hiciste la noche wey jskakskajskaj (seh, chilena que habla como mexicana :v). Aquí tienes el cap :3**

 **En fin... ¿qué... les pareció...? ah mueran todos (?) ok no. Pregunta random mejor :P**

 **¿Qué tipo de música les gusta?**

 **Y eso es todo :3 esta loca escritora del demonio les desea un feliz Halloween :3 si es que lo celebran (?) si no, yo les deseo desde Chile (?) xD**

 **Chao chao!**


	42. ¡Takeshi Yamato ataca!

Sho simplemente no podía creer que estaba viendo a su padre, al igual que los demás al ver la Imperial X. Sin embargo, debido a que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, se emocionó y quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero Kyoichi no lo dejó.

Él no quería creerlo, pero su padre había sido poseído por un emblema oscuro y había robado la Imperial X.

El resultado de todo aquello fue una explosión que hizo que Sho se desmayara por el impacto. Luego de eso, Kyoichi tuvo que cargarlo y junto con el resto, tuvieron que marcharse del lugar, lo que fue una tarea casi imposible, ya que Takeshi no se rendía. Era tan veloz que, lugar a donde fueran, siempre los alcanzaba, exigiendo la batalla Idaten que venía pidiendo desde su encuentro con Sho.

-¡Síganme! -gritó Koei, antes de lanzar una bomba de humo, que a la vista de Takeshi Yamato, el equipo desapareció, llevándose a su hijo.

Los chicos se habían ocultado en una cueva. Hitomi ayudó a Kyoichi a depositar al castaño en el suelo mientras los demás acomodaban las bicicletas en un lugar seguro, menos Gabu, él simplemente buscó un lugar donde descansar.

-Por el momento, habrá que esperar a que despierte -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Y qué haremos para entonces? -preguntó Koei.

La platinada miró a Kyoichi.

-Creo que alguien tiene que explicarnos muchas cosas.

El rubio suspiró.

-Cuando despierte -dijo.

-Shido... -trató de reprochar Koei.

-Dije que cuando despierte, fin de la discusión.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. No podían discutir con él, simplemente se resignaron y esperaron a que Sho despertara. Eso fue un caso complicado ya que el niño tenía el sueño pesado y se les acababa el tiempo.

Tarde o temprano, Takeshi Yamato los encontraría y desafiaría a su hijo nuevamente. No había escapatoria.

-¿Conocen una manera sutil de despertarlo? -preguntó Koei.

-Es Sho, no se le puede despertar de manera sutil -respondió Makoto con un deje de obviedad.

-Bien, alguien tendrá que despertarlo -miró a todos. Ninguno respondió-. ¿Nadie?, ¿es en serio?

-Bien, Kyoichi, te toca -dijo Hitomi. Su novio la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué yo? -inquirió.

-Tú eres el más bruto.

El rubio soltó otro suspiro.

-Pásame tu botella.

-¿Cómo sabes que llevo una botella?

-Siempre llevas botellas.

Hitomi le pasó una botella y el chico caminó hacia el pequeño manantial que había al lado de Sho. Llenó un poco la botella y cuando creyó que había suficiente agua, caminó hacia el castaño y vació el líquido en su cara, despertándolo al instante.

-¿Sabes? Yo esperaba que le gritaras en el oído -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Quieres que sea sutil o un hijo de puta? -inquirió el rubio, lanzándole la botella.

-Touché -atrapó el objeto de plástico.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el castaño, desorientado-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una cueva -respondió Makoto-. Aquí estaremos a salvo.

-¡¿Y mi papá?! -por impulso, agarró la camisa de Kakeru y empezó a zarandearlo-. ¡¿Qué pasó con él?!

-¡Tranquilízate!

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Por qué se convirtió en lo que es?!

-Sho -lo llamó Koei-. ¿De verdad no sabes nada?

-¡No sé nada, no lo entiendo, ni siquiera puedo entender cómo Shido es el único que sabe sobre mi papá!

Las miradas se posaron en Kyoichi, quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente. Él pensaba en cómo empezar a contar esa historia, muy larga en realidad, pero Sho merecía saber la verdad sobre su padre, por lo menos qué era lo que sabía sobre él.

Todo comenzaba en el momento en que todos llegaron a la Zona X, y todos conocían la historia de cómo Kyoichi había llegado al sitio; en medio de una tormenta de nieve, casi muriendo de hipotermia, pero lo salvó un hombre encapuchado. Ese hombre era el padre de Sho, quien en ese momento, sufría de los efectos del emblema oscuro, aunque la transformación no estaba completa. Por lo menos, eso sospechaba el rubio.

Cuando la Imperial X desapareció, él había ido a investigar lo que ocurría. Resultaba que el sitio era un completo caos, y cuando regresó a la Ciudad X, se había encontrado con Takeshi Yamato, pero él se había convertido en un ser maligno. Él poseía la Imperial X, lo había desafiado a una batalla, en la que Kyoichi no tuvo ni un segundo de ventaja. Fue derrotado, y el resultado fue el estar bajo el poder del emblema oscuro.

Como varios no entendían lo que ocurría, formaron un círculo alrededor del rubio para escuchar la historia. Gabu se quedó en su lugar, pero aún así, paraba la oreja, después de todo, él también sentía algo de curiosidad aunque no lo demostrara.

-La transformación no estaba completa -continuó-. De repente podía volver a la normalidad por unas horas y aprovechaba para darles ventaja, aunque no era sencillo.

-Yo también vi a ese hombre -habló Gabu.

Y no era el único. Koei y Arthur coincidían con que un encapuchado les había entregado las bicicletas, sólo que el pelirrojo utilizó a Bloody Fang para sus planes perversos, cuando el verdadero propósito era salvar la Zona X. Por el mismo motivo, Takeshi Yamato construyó a Imperial Dragón, cuando era una persona normal; pero cuando estaba poseído, se encargaba de Imperial Tigre, la bicicleta que Kyoichi usaba cuando estaba bajo los efectos del emblema oscuro.

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar y todos se levantaron antes de que el techo se desmoronara y cayera sobre ellos, y entre la nube de polvo que se formó, lograron ver la figura de Takeshi Yamato, montado en la Imperial X.

-Se supone que tú y tus amigos quieren salvar la Zona X -espetó el hombre-. Y para eso, tendrás que derrotarme en una batalla.

No había ninguna forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, Sho lo intentó de todas las maneras posibles. Ninguna funcionó.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar la batalla, lo que sus amigos le reprocharon enseguida y trataron de detenerlo ya que no estaba preparado, pero ya era tarde. El padre de Sho ya había preparado una pista con el poder de la Imperial X. Todos salieron de la cueva a ver la pista, y los niños se sorprendieron ya que era idéntica a la pista de entrenamiento que tenían en el mundo real.

Como el castaño conocía la pista de memoria, no tuvo problemas al principio, sólo tenía que arreglárselas para rebasar a su padre.

En un momento, subió el muro y comenzó a saltar de muro en muro hasta llevar la delantera, pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Takeshi Yamato también tomó un atajo saltando hacia una pendiente y lo rebasó. El castaño no pensaba rendirse; el aura de fuego lo rodeó y corrió a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a su padre, quien saltó hasta quedar al mismo nivel que Sho, impresionando a todos.

Con el poder de la Imperial X, Sho fue rodeado por un aura oscura, lo que le dio ventaja a su padre, quien soltó una risa malvada. Sin embargo, el niño intentó alcanzarlo una última vez antes de cruzar la meta, venciendo el ataque de su padre. Logró rebasarlo, pero como todo acababa en tragedia, el poder de la Imperial X le lanzó un rayo, dañando a Flame Kaiser como a su dueño, quien cayó sobre una pendiente y rodó hasta detenerse a unos metros de donde se encontraba la meta, la cual cruzó Takeshi Yamato.

No hace falta ser un adivino para saber qué pasó después. Estaba claro que, tras perder la batalla, Takeshi Yamato quitó el emblema de platino y se marchó, dejando a su hijo solo con sus lamentos.

-No puede ser -musitó Kakeru.

-Imposible -musitó Arthur, incrédulo-. Sho perdió la batalla.

-Vamos -dijo Hitomi-. No podemos dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, en cualquier momento puede parecer alguien y lo atacará.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva, seguida por todos. Una vez ahí, vieron al rubio sentado en una piedra, mirando a la nada.

-Shido -lo llamó Arthur.

Kyoichi volteó lentamente a verlos. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero sólo Hitomi y Makoto notaron que brillaban de desesperación, aunque trataba de permanecer tranquilo.

-Se los dije -habló.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Koei. El rubio se levantó a duras penas.

-No podremos ganarle, salvo que seas Batman o Superman o cualquier idiota que nunca muere -dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Emperador Trueno y luego se dirigía hacia la salida-. Será mejor que nos apuremos, puede pasarle algo.

Sin dudar, todos se subieron a sus respectivas bicicletas y corrieron detrás del rubio, que ya llevaba bastante ventaja por el simple motivo de que se marchó sin esperar a nadie.

Cuando llegaron, lo vieron discutiendo con Sho, quien trataba de subirse a su Flame Kaiser, sin importarle lo dañada que estaba. Decidieron acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando? -quiso saber Koei.

-¡Déjame intentarlo una vez más, te juro que esta vez lo lograré! -exclamó Sho.

-¡¿Crees que puedas ganarle en las condiciones en las que estás?! -increpó Kyoichi.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Arthur.

-¡Nada! -respondió Sho.

-¡Que acaba de perder contra su padre y quiere enfrentarlo nuevamente! -respondió Kyoichi.

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! -increpó Hitomi-. ¡Después de que casi te saca la madre, ¿crees estar en condiciones para tener otra batalla?!

Sho iba a replicar, pero las palabras se estancaron en su garganta porque algo llamó su atención, por lo que todos voltearon y se vieron rodeados de guardianes del Equipo X.

* * *

 **Lo siento, I'm sorry, gomen, je suis désolé, entschuldigung, mi spiace, sinto muito, anteeksi y no sé cuántos idiomas más :v**

 **Más de una semana sin actualizar D: pero fue porque la semana pasada estuve ocupada escribiendo el libreto del musical que estoy organizando con mi curso y simplemente no pude escribir. También mi curso organizaba la despedida de unos niñatos estúpidos que me caen como la puta mierda :l y este fin de semana... bien, tuve que ir al psicólogo, nada grave, sólo es para obtener un certificado :v y que estaba algo deprimida, pero ahora estoy bien y aquí les traigo el... capítulo 42, que en la serie es el 44 xD espero que les guste :3 (capítulo qlo, me salió más corto de lo que esperaba)**

 **Akira... ayer me acordé de ti viendo unos videos en youtube xDD eso (?)**

 **Zasa... WEY, HACE SIGLOS QUE NO SÉ DE VOS CHE! (?) te eché de menos :'o y bueno, de vez en cuando hay que hacer a los personajes algo OOC xD**

 **laniasol... es que yo te conozco por ese nombre xD dijiste ninasol o algo así entendí porque me confundí :v (soy un caso perdido xDDDD) es gracioso, no apareces mucho e igual te empezaba a echar de menos :v pero bueno xD me alegra que te guste la historia ^^**

 **PREGUNTAAAAAAA random :v jsakdjkasjdksadj xDDDD**

 **¿Han visto Titanic? (?) no se me ocurre otra hueá xDDDD**

 **CHAO CHAO!**


	43. ¡Comienza el caos!

Los guardias los habían rodeado por todos los lugares del campo de tierra y ellos trataban de no bajar la guardia para ser atacados. Aunque tuvieron que vigilar dos cosas a la vez, pues Gabu iba a hacer de las suyas montándose en su Bloody Fang.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -espetó Koei.

-¿No es obvio? -se burló Gabu-. Trataré de alcanzar al padre de Sho y así adueñarme de la Imperial X.

-Acabas de ver una batalla contra él, ¿crees que podrás derrotarlo? -espetó Kyoichi.

-¡Silencio, rubio! ¡Nadie tratará de detenerme, voy a pelear por mi propia cuenta, ¿bien?!

El rubio quiso golpearlo por el apodo y su terquedad, pero sólo pudo abrir la boca cuando el grito de auxilio de un guardia lo impidió.

Todos corrieron hacia el guardia, que había caído al suelo del cansancio. No estaba poseído, por lo que era de suponer que fue liberado cuando Kyoichi fue derrotado. A unos metros, otro grupo iba corriendo hacia el lugar, perseguidos por otros del Equipo X.

Debían ayudarlos o serían poseídos nuevamente. Y lo cierto es que atentaron contra ellos y aprovecharon que bajaron la guardia para colocarles nuevamente el emblema.

Sho quiso ir a ayudar al ver a los mayores atacar, pero Kakeru lo impidió. Y no estaban en la mejor situación, sobre todo porque Ayumu casi se volvía loco al ver más guardias oscuros acercarse.

-Gabu -llamó Makoto al pelirrojo-. Ayúdame.

El pelirrojo bufó resignado y decidió ayudarla. Con su Colmillo Demoledor, derribó a algunos sujetos que los iban a atacar.

Entre todos iban derribando a los que podían, siempre cerciorándose de no toparse con alguna sorpresa, mientras que Kakeru seguía tratando de evitar que Sho se metiera en la batalla, pero el castaño no escuchó y decidió ayudar.

Sus amigos trataron de detenerlo, pero no hubo caso.

-¡Hitomi, cuidado! -exclamó Ayumu.

La platinada volteó justo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de uno de los guardianes, provocando que cayera al suelo. El sujeto iba a golpearla nuevamente, y Hitomi esperó un golpe que nunca llegó, ya que de un segundo a otro, el guardia yacía desmayado en el suelo. Alzó la vista para posarla en Kyoichi, quien le devolvió la mirada tras asegurarse de que el sujeto estaba inmóvil.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó. Hitomi sonrió y asintió.

-¿Te hizo daño? -preguntó Kakeru, preocupado.

-Tranquilos, he recibido golpes peores que este -dijo Hitomi, aunque el rubio sabía que le dolió y sólo se hacía la fuerte.

Siempre lo hacía, como todo el mundo.

-¿Dónde está Sho? -inquirió Kyoichi.

-Quiso ayudar y no pudimos detenerlo -dijo Kakeru, apuntando con su índice a donde se encontraba el castaño tirado en el suelo, debido a que un sujeto lo atacó y ahora dos de ellos lo rodeaban y estaban a punto de colocarle un emblema oscuro.

Kyoichi se aguantó las ganas de golpearse la cara por las estupideces que hacía Sho y se dirigió al lugar. Antes de que los guardias posaran un dedo sobre el niño, logró golpearlos con la rueda de su bicicleta, con tal fuerza para que se desmayaran.

-¡Shido! -exclamó Sho, sorprendido.

-Te dije que no estabas en condiciones de atacar, ya déjate de tonterías -lo reprendió.

Unas naves en el cielo llamó la atención de todo el equipo, quienes reconocieron el emblema de la policía federal estampada. El comandante ordenaba que todos subieran a las naves ya que no podían quedarse más tiempo ahí.

Todos obedecieron, menos Gabu, que seguía con sus planes de enfrentar a Takeshi Yamato, por lo que Sho fue tras él para evitarlo, pero en el camino se encontraron con los Cuatro Incompetentes, que se volvían cada vez más incompetentes porque eran perseguidos por los guardianes oscuros debido a que los descubrieron cuando buscaban a su líder, a quien no le importó que estuvieran en problemas y simplemente se marchó.

-¡Sho! -el grito de Makoto llamó la atención del niño, y la vio asomándose desde una de las naves, haciéndole señas.

Bien, no le costaba nada saltar la pendiente hasta llegar a la nave. El problema era que no podía dejar al cuarteto en ese lugar, de modo que se subieron a su espalda y saltó con ellos, pero al hacerlo, estuvieron a punto de caer al vacío de no ser porque Gabu llegó justo para evitarlo.

-No puedo dejarlos ni un segundo solos -bufó antes de que el cuarteto de llorones se abalanzara sobre él.

-Gracias, Gabu -dijo Sho.

-No te acostumbres -dijo el pelirrojo, orgulloso.

El resto de las naves iban detrás de la de Yuki. En una de las naves, la cual era liderada por el comandante, iban Koei, Arthur, Kyoichi y Hitomi. Ésta última estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, y colocándose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe para que no se inflamara.

-¿Cómo está esa herida? -alzó la mirada para ver a su novio y agarró la botella de agua que le ofrecía.

-Duele un poco, pero nada grave -dijo Hitomi.

-De todas formas, deberían revisarla -dijo Kyoichi, sentándose a su lado-. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te golpeaste.

-Pasó hace mucho, además, ya estoy bien.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sufras secuelas -alzó una ceja.

Hitomi sabía que él tenía razón, sólo no quería que se preocupara. Pero vamos, era su novio, siempre se preocupaba aunque no lo demostrara, y a la platinada, eso le parecía tierno.

-Lo haré si no me dan pastillas -se quejó.

-Bueno, en ningún momento dije que tomaras pastillas -el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -rió, contagiando a su novio.

Acto seguido, agarró su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kyoichi, y cuando él le devolvió la mirada, aprovechó para darle un beso casto y duradero en los labios, al que él correspondió. Al separarse, la chica ocultó su rostro en su cuello, acto que no pasó desapercibido para su novio.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Te eché mucho de menos -admitió Hitomi, con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-. Sé que estabas poseído, pero fueron demasiadas sensaciones, y cuando me atacaste... -se mordió el labio inferior al sentir un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo en que Kyoichi se removía incómodo ya que él también recordaba cómo la había tratado producto de la transformación-. Siéndote sincera, pensé que te perdería.

-No es novedad.

-Esta vez, realmente pensé que sería así -apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico-. Y en la batalla contra Sho, no sé qué habría hecho si Makoto no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Alzó la mirada para posarla en él al sentir cómo le limpiaba las lágrimas. Luego de eso, dejó que el chico depositara un suave y reconfortante beso en sus labios.

-Gracias -susurró ella en sus labios.

-¿Por qué? -rió Kyoichi, contagiándola.

-Simplemente gracias -dijo antes de volver a besarlo. Luego de un rato, se separaron y agregó-: Por cierto, esas mechas violetas te quedaban bien.

-Recuérdame nunca teñirme el cabello -se quejó el rubio, posando una mano en su rostro, sacándole una risa a la chica.

-¡Comandante, los de la nave número 3 no responden! -el grito de un oficial llamó la atención de todos.

Dicha nave se acercaba a toda velocidad a la nave de la señorita Yuki, lo que le daba un aire sospechoso. Efectivamente, uno de los que iba en esa nave estaba poseído y se las ingenió para infiltrarse y luego corromper al resto de los tripulantes. El mismo sujeto iba a atacar a los niños, pero no pudo ya que una bomba de humo hizo que se desmayara y lograron ver a Koei, sacudiéndose las manos, satisfecho. También, Arthur se encargó de avisar a todos que estaban fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo, cuando continuaron con el viaje, comenzó otra tormenta. La tierra comenzaba a desmoronarse al mismo tiempo que en medio del mar, justo al lado de la Isla Imperial, brotaba otra isla. Todo era producto de la destrucción.

Luego de eso, aterrizaron en un lugar seguro, lejos de la Isla Imperial, pero al menos se podía ver desde ahí. Aunque lo que llamaba su atención en ese momento era la nueva isla.

-¿También lo ocasionó el padre de Sho? -preguntó Makoto.

-Y probablemente sea la base principal -dijo Kyoichi.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido o las cosas empeorarán -dijo Kakeru.

-Pero no se trata de algo tan fácil -dijo Arthur-. Sho fue el ganador del Torneo Idaten y ni siquiera él pudo derrotarlo.

-No es como si pudiéramos hacerlo de todos modos -dijo Kyoichi.

Ese comentario sorprendió a los chicos, pero el rubio sólo pudo desviar la mirada, incómodo por el ambiente.

-Vamos, Kyoichi, no es necesario unir fuerzas -dijo Gabu, burlón-. Yo lo derrotaré, no necesito su odiosa ayuda.

-Siempre dices eso -todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz y no era nadie más que Miyu-. Lo mismo dijiste cuando iban a invadir el Castillo Imperial y terminaste encerrado en una celda.

-Bueno, pero alguien dejó pistas para salir -el pelirrojo miró a Kyoichi.

-Te habría dejado encerrado ahí hasta tu último segundo de vida, y no precisamente por la transformación -espetó el rubio.

-¿Y cómo es que eres el único que recuerda todo? -inquirió Miyu. El chico la ignoró.

-No se preocupen, no podrá hacer nada -dijo Koei-. Sólo usará otra de sus trampas.

Aquel comentario molestó a Gabu, incluso a Kakeru y Kyoichi, que estaban hartos de tanta pelea.

-¿Y acaso tú lograrías algo con tu viento poderoso y tus armas de juguete? -espetó el oji-ámbar.

-Dime, Gabu, ¿en qué momento tus ideas no han ayudado en algo? -dijo Koei-. Te lo digo desde ahora, no necesitamos de tus habilidades para vencer a Takeshi Yamato, aunque con lo que has demostrado, dudo que tengas habilidades.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, hijo de...?!

-¡BASTA! -el ninja y el pelirrojo voltearon a ver a Kyoichi, quien al parecer se había desgarrado la garganta-. ¡Por una vez en toda su puta vida, dejen de pelear, no es el momento! -todo el mundo se quedó callado, y efectivamente, nunca lo habían visto enojado-. ¡Gabu, si no vas a ayudar, tan sólo cierra el pico, le harías un favor al mundo!

-¡¿Y quién te crees...?!

-¡Que te calles, mierda! -lo interrumpió-. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar, tú y tu preciosa ayuda se pueden ir a la misma mierda!

-Shido -lo llamó Koei, se le veía preocupado.

-¿Qué fue eso, Shido? -preguntó Arthur.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Hitomi y Makoto, quienes eran las únicas que no se sorprendieron ante el repentino ataque de ira de Kyoichi. Sabían que era el demonio mismo cuando se enojaba, sabían que nadie quería verlo enojado, pero también sabían que había algo detrás de eso. Y es que de un segundo a otro, el chico había caído de rodillas al suelo para comenzar a toser. Hitomi daba palmadas en su espalda, para calmarlo.

Cuando dejó de toser, todos notaron unas cuantas manchas de color carmín en la tierra. Kyoichi había tosido sangre. Ni siquiera les sorprendió, acababan de liberarlo de los poderes del emblema oscuro y se notaba que estaba tenso, no era de impresionar el que tuviera ataques de ira o que de repente tuviera una recaída.

-Él piensa manipular el dispositivo que activa el mecanismo de la civilización antigua -habló Hosuke, recibiendo la atención de todos-. Takeshi Yamato es manipulado por el rencor de la antigüedad, y al detonar esa enorme cantidad de energía, tanto nuestro mundo como el suyo se destruirán. Debemos actuar cuanto antes.

-Espera, Hosuke, ¿qué quieres decir? -preguntó Sho, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que el ave también tuvo una recaída y olvidó todo lo que había dicho.

Lo peor de todo era que ahora todos tenían la misma pregunta sin respuesta en su cabeza. Todos estaban en la misma labor de buscar una respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando de repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Incluso lograron ver a los animales correr despavoridos.

Luego se reunieron junto con la señorita Yuki en una de la naves, donde la pelirrosa veía el desastre de la Zona X en una pantalla. Erupciones volcánicas, el hotel de las celebridades en ruinas, y también una epidemia, de la que Koei se alarmó al darse cuenta que Kiku estaba entre ese número de personas enfermas.

Y por si fuera poco, la noticia llegó a oídos del alcalde de la Ciudad X.

Una vez que todo se calmó, Ayumu se asomó por la compuerta de la nave. Algunos lo siguieron, entre ellos, su hermano, y pudieron ver el caos que provocó Takeshi Yamato.

Animales e insectos muertos en medio del bosque que parecía sacado de una película de terror.

* * *

 **He aquí el cap 43 :v me demoré porque la inspiración no me llegaba, pero aquí está xD**

 **Sé que es un fanfic y toda la parafernalia, pero me siento insegura cuando escribo escenas cursis :B**

 **Otra cosa era que la reacción de Kyoichi... bueno, simplemente no me pude resistir ^^U es que siempre que estoy en una situación de estrés, suelo reaccionar así y... bueno, creí que era necesario :P**

 **Bueno, en fin...**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pregunta trillada, pero es la que siempre me hago :v**

 **Y bien...**

 **Chao chao!**


	44. Buscando una solución

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde la catástrofe, desde entonces, estaban ocultos en medio del bosque, en un sitio seguro, pero nada aseguraba que el Equipo X no los encontraría. Algunos trataban de distraerse jugando los clásicos juegos de la niñez o reparando bicicletas y cosas por el estilo, pero Sho no podía dejar de pensar en los destrozos que ocasionó su padre. Kyoichi también tenía una actitud extraña desde que eso ocurrió, el problema era que no hablaba con nadie y todos estaban preocupados, pero tenían muchos problemas con los que lidiar.

Incluso había que estar vigilando al castaño ya que en más de dos ocasiones trató de darse a la fuga para buscar a su padre. La primera vez, la que lo detuvo fue Makoto, quien lo persiguió con una escoba que sacó de quién sabe dónde por todo el campamento; la segunda vez, Koei usó sus trucos ninja... Bueno, usó la Ilusión de Flores y el chiquillo andaba desorientado; la tercera vez, Arthur lo derribó con Hammer Head, fue algo bruto, pero muy efectivo, aunque el problema era lo que se demoraban las heridas en sanar; y la cuarta y última vez, el inteligente de Kyoichi lo ató a un árbol y lo amordazó para que dejara de molestar.

Como pueden ver, ninguno fue piadoso con él (?).

Para mayor remate, dos naves estaban averiadas debido al ataque de la última vez y repararlas tomaba tiempo, por lo mismo, nadie se daba el lujo de descansar.

Sho trataba de permanecer tranquilo y no preocupar a nadie, pero simplemente no podía. Sus actitudes simplemente no pasaban desapercibidas para Ayumu, y éste estaba muy preocupado, trataba de buscar una manera de ayudarlo, aunque lo cierto era que no había nada que pudiera hacer además de tener confianza en sí mismo para que todo saliera bien. Por lo menos eso decía Koei, que también estaba afligido por la enfermedad de Kiku.

-Confío en que ella reunirá las fuerzas para recuperarse -dijo el ninja-. Pero también debo confiar en mí mismo para ayudarla a enfrentarlo, y por tu parte, también debes confiar en ti, todo dependerá de eso.

Por otro lado, Makoto buscaba a su hermano por todo el campamento. Había perdido mucho tiempo con él, y también estaba preocupada por su actitud en los últimos días, aunque él dijera que nada pasaba, pero ese cuento nadie se lo tragaba, y no era la única que se había dado cuenta.

Luego de un rato, lo encontró. El rubio le daba la espalda, sentado en una caja de madera, y por la caja de herramientas que había a su lado, supuso que estaba haciéndole ajustes a Emperador Trueno. Pero había un detalle; tenía la mirada gacha y sus largos cabellos se enredaban en sus dedos largos, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, dándole un aire de frustración.

Se acercó lentamente y al llegar a su lado, posó una mano sobre su hombro, pero Kyoichi ni se inmutó.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, preocupada.

El chico levantó la cabeza, pero no se atrevía a mirarla. Aún así, lo hizo, y aunque intentó demostrar que estaba bien, Makoto pudo notar sus ojos cristalinos, además de unos pocos rastros de lágrimas que para cualquier persona habrían pasado desapercibidos.

Para cualquier persona, no para su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la pelinegra, sentándose a su lado. Kyoichi negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, pero parecía más una mueca de angustia-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, no te preocupes -dijo Kyoichi, apartando la mirada.

-Eres igual que Hitomi, ¿sabes? -el chico la miró-. Estaba desesperada por encontrarte, sabía que eras el líder del Equipo X y no me dijo nada hasta después de haberme enterado, aunque en realidad la que la delató fue Miyu.

-No me sorprende.

-Sí, pero no hablamos de una zorra y su enemiga -carraspeó y lo miró-. Hermano, te conozco; sé que algo te preocupa y no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de tu actitud en los últimos días, y no me gusta que lidies solo con tus problemas, sabiendo que todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, aunque cada uno tenga sus propios problemas.

-Yo los metí en este problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No es obvio? -Kyoichi se encogió de hombros-. Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa; si no me hubiera descuidado, nadie estaría pagando por mis errores.

-¿Eso crees? -inquirió Makoto, algo molesta por tu actitud. Y era algo inusual ver a su hermano tan desanimado-. Lamentarse no es la mejor opción en estos momentos, aunque comprendo que te sientas culpable al punto de pensar que eres un problema para nosotros, pero debes ser fuerte -esperó a que Kyoichi dijera algo, pero él sólo la escuchaba, aunque parecía ido-. Si quieres enmendar tus errores, el momento es ahora. No te frustres si las cosas no te salen bien; siempre te he visto caer, una y otra vez, y te sigues levantando aunque te caigan piedras del cielo. Tú me enseñaste que el que no toma en serio el ciclismo, no merece usar una MTB, y tú eres un claro ejemplo de aquéllo, ¿qué pasó con ese chico?

El rubio la miró, esperando que dijera algo más. Ni siquiera le sorprendió ver los ojos cristalinos de su hermanita.

-Siempre me lo has dicho, desde pequeña que estoy siguiendo tus pasos; puedes tener una mierda de día y tú sigues con la frente en alto y siempre te he admirado por eso, ¿por qué te detienes ahora? -vio que su hermano apartaba la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza-. Has sido de mucha ayuda aunque no te des cuenta, o sea, tuviste que amarrar a Sho a un árbol y eso es suficiente. Todo bien, ¿eh? -agregó con humor y pegándole un codazo. Ambos rieron.

-Chiste malo -dijo Kyoichi, tocándose la frente y sin dejar de reír.

-¡Hey, te hice reír al menos! -protestó la pelinegra, entre risas-. ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó después de un rato, y al recibir una afirmativa, sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, enana.

Mientras tanto, en una pendiente, lejos del campamento, el pelirrojo observaba las islas misteriosas en medio de la tormenta que nunca acabó, pero que no era tan intensa como antes. Sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, por lo que volteó y vio a la platinada, quien también observaba el sitio a lo lejos.

-¿Esto era lo que planeabas? -preguntó la chica. Gabu frunció el ceño al no entender la pregunta, por lo que prosiguió-. Al poseer la Imperial X, te convertirías en el dueño de toda la Zona X, si no entendí mal; ¿ésto era lo que querías lograr, la destrucción del mundo?

-La verdad, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza -el niño volvió a mirar la isla-. Seré un idiota, como dijo tu novio, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo; creo que incluso pensaría en algo mejor.

-¿Mejor para ti o mejor para todos? -Hitomi lo miró. Dio justo en el clavo, pues Gabu no supo qué decir-. Además, estarías solo en esa cima que tanto anhelas, al igual que el padre de Sho, ¿serías feliz con eso?

-¿Crees que Shido también se haya sentido así?

Hitomi soltó un suspiro.

-Eso creo, pero no le pregunto -respondió-. Él todavía está abrumado con todo esto, y lo demostró el otro día, cuando te gritó.

-Tenía buenas razones para hacerlo.

-¿No te molestó?

-Qué va, de todas formas, sé que me odia.

-Aunque lo parezca, no te odia, sólo le molesta tu inmadurez -dijo Hitomi-. Él odia a Miyu.

-Es que esa perra no merece ni que mi hermano le preste atención, ni siquiera sé por qué tuvo crías en primer lugar -se quejó el niño-. Espero que no sean como Miyu, o Yui será prostituta cuando crezca y Ren será narcotraficante.

-¿Tampoco te cae bien?

-Cuando mi hermano la conoció, era muy agradable, ahora no sé qué le pasó -apretó los puños-. Hasta Ren es adorable, y eso que llora todo el día y me ha vomitado.

La risa de Hitomi atrajo su atención. Iba a protestar, pero ¿para qué mentir? Era difícil molestarse con ella. Él también comenzó a reír con ella, y ni siquiera podían controlarlo.

A lo lejos, desde el bosque, Arthur y Yuki observaban la escena con una sonrisa, algo sorprendidos de que dos personas muy distintas pudieran hablar sin pelear, incluso reír.

Sin más, regresaron al campamento con los demás. Sho aún estaba afuera de la carpa, perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que lo ignoraron, pero lo vigilarían de todos modos. En el exterior de la casa de tela, estaban los hermanos Shido, Ayumu y Koei, platicando entre sí, para distraerse, sobre temas triviales. También estaba Miyu entre ellos, pero ella tenía los brazos sobre la mesa y con la cabeza sobre éstos, aparentemente dormida, debido al cansancio de lidiar con niños tan inquietos como lo eran sus hijos.

Bueno, ella era su madre, tenía que soportarlos.

Los guardias hasta se habían dado el trabajo de conseguir una cama para los bebés, quienes dormían tranquilamente hasta que la inquietud de Ren despertó a su melliza, quien se puso a llorar y empezó la Tercera Guerra Mundial porque le contagió el llanto al niño, lo que bastó para que Miyu despertara malhumorada. La castaña miró a sus hijos molesta, pero no dijo nada, sólo que le resultaba decidir a quién tranquilizar si los dos estaban haciendo Acapella llorona (?).

-No te quejes, tú decidiste tenerlos -dijo Koei, recibiendo la mirada asesina de la chica-. No me mires así, sabes que es cierto.

Miyu soltó un suspiro y cargó a Ren, pero el niño lloraba cada vez más fuerte junto con su hermana, al punto de que se volvía insoportable. Todos se miraron entre sí, pensando en si ayudarla o no, y a final de cuentas, antes de que dijera una palabra, fue Kyoichi el que se dignó a levantarse y cargar a la pequeña para acunarla hasta que se tranquilizó, impresionando al resto.

La castaña sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa al ver que Hitomi también estaba presente, viendo la escena con una sonrisa tierna. Está bien, el chico cargaba a su hija, pero no podía evitar sentir celos por algo que nunca podría tener. Tuvo que asimilarlo de una forma u otra, era obvio que el rubio nunca la vería como algo más que una zorra irresponsable y con crías.

Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no derramar lágrimas y desviar la mirada cuando Hitomi se acercó a su novio para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó de la silla y salió de la tienda con su chillón hijo en brazos. Ren empezó a llorar más fuerte, al mismo tiempo en que lágrimas de rabia rodaban por las mejillas de su madre, quien parecía estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba el llanto del niño.

-Aibara, el llanto se escucha desde adentro -escuchó la voz de la señorita Yuki, pero aún no reaccionaba.

La pelirrosa se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Tampoco era que la chica le cayera bien, pero al menos hacía el intento por entenderla; ella se buscó el que nadie la estimara, pero también estaba sola.

De un momento a otro, Miyu ya no tenía a su bebé en brazos, sino que lo cargaba Yuki. El niño poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

-Hasta mi propio hijo me odia -se quejó con amargura.

-No es así.

-Lo será cuando crezca.

-Bueno, es un bebé, tal vez aún estás a tiempo para solucionar las cosas, pero con los chicos, tendrás que hacer mucho más -dijo Yuki-. Te sugiero que vayas a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

Sin protestar, la chica entró a la parte trasera del remolque en el que iba con Shark Tooth, prefería la tranquilidad de ese sitio compacto a dormir en una carpa. Sacó una manta de una bolsa y se acomodó en el suelo para quedarse dormida.

Esa misma noche, Sho planeaba intentar nuevamente huir, para enfrentar al enemigo y esta vez no era a su padre, sino que quería ayudar a la gente que iba a ser atacada por el equipo. El primero en descubrirlo fue Ayumu y junto con Kyoichi trataron de detenerlo, pero el castaño era terco.

-Que conste -se sumó al hecho Gabu-, si te vas, siempre va a haber alguien para ayudarte, pero esta vez, no cuentes conmigo.

El castaño pareció ignorarlo, simplemente se subió a Imperial Tigre, ya que como Flame Kaiser se averió, era la única bicicleta disponible para él. Luego se perdió en el bosque. Gabu se marchó del lugar, al igual que los otros dos, pero éstos, sin embargo, se dirigieron a la tienda donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Makoto, quien tuvo que desviar la vista de los bebés a los que vigilaba junto a Hitomi y Kakeru.

-Koei, acompáñame -dijo el rubio, ignorando la pregunta de su hermana, a lo que el peligris, sin rechistar fue tras de él a buscar su bicicleta, ya que, por la autoridad en su tono, supuso que no estaba para rodeos.

Hitomi y Makoto se miraron extrañadas, hasta que escucharon a Ayumu decir que Sho había ido a enfrentar al enemigo. La pelinegra y el peliazul se levantaron apresurados, mientras que la platinada decidió quedarse con los mellizos, por lo que el resto trató de ir detrás de los mayores, pero ellos se habían ido, aunque fue Ayumu el que los guió al pueblo.

Al parecer, habían llegado un poco tarde, pero todo fuera de peligro, pues casi no había rastro de guardianes, salvo los caídos tras ser atacados por Kyoichi y Koei. Todos notaron la frustración del castaño, pero decidieron no decir nada por el momento, simplemente se las ingeniaron para volver al campamento sin atrasarse, pues los niños llegaron sin bicicletas por el apuro.

Kakeru trataba de ayudar a Sho, pero éste no lo dejaba.

-Sho, deja que te ayude -espetó Koei.

-Yo puedo solo -replicó el niño.

-Sho, no seas terco y deja que él te ayude, no estás en condiciones -espetó Kyoichi. Sho trató de protestar, pero no lo dejó-. Te lo dijimos como veinte millones de veces, deja de ser tan idiota.

Simplemente Kakeru tuvo que subirse a Imperial Tigre con Sho a su espalda. Con el resto fue lo mismo, que Makoto se fue con su hermano y Koei se encargó de Ayumu. Al llegar, Yuki los estaba esperando y aparentemente se había enterado gracias a Hitomi, por lo que enseguida entraron a la carpa para idear algo en contra del enemigo.

-Supongo que no tardarán en regresar -acotó el rubio.

-Y mientras las naves no estén reparadas, no podemos hacer mucho -dijo Yuki-. Necesitamos una nueva estrategia.

-La próxima vez detendré al enemigo -prometió Sho, tan terco como siempre.

Todos le decían que no hiciera nada, que no estaba en condiciones para atacar, y él seguía intentándolo.

-¿La próxima vez y cuántas más? -escupió Kyoichi, algo molesto.

-Admitámoslo, Sho -dijo Koei-. En lugar de ayudarnos, lo único que haces es darnos problemas.

Sho no dijo nada, era inútil. Después de todo, lo que decían los chicos era verdad.

No pasó ni un minuto desde la última palabra cuando llegaron los Cuatro Incompetentes a avisar que el enemigo volvió, y el resto esperaba que llegara mucho después. Volvieron más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Efectivamente, estaban rodeados de guardias oscuros, empeñados en obtener algo si los atacaban. Obviamente, la única forma de librarlos de esa maldición era ganándoles en una batalla Idaten, y cuando se trataba de un desafío, para ellos era difícil rechazar esa oferta.

-Ayumu, tú los enfrentarás -dijo Koei.

Kyoichi y Gabu se miraron, pensando en si era buena idea. Sabían cómo era Ayumu cuando se subía a una bicicleta.

Aunque Sho intentó negarse y tomar su lugar, el resto se mostró de acuerdo con que Ayumu compitiera con la multitud, y el niño tampoco se negó.

* * *

 **Primero que nada...**

 **Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega (?) nótese que la letra la saqué de google :v no es como si hablara coreano, si con algo de suerte, entiendo el japonés xDDD**

 **Peeeeero... en serio :v sorry por desaparecerme estas... dos semanas y dos días, iba a actualizar, pero tuve un bloqueo mental :v pero ya estoy de vuelta, por lo menos con una parte del cap 46 de la serie, después escribo el resto, ahora que estoy de vacaciones :3**

 **Sip, es la forma sutil de decir que trato de alargar la historia :v**

 **Bueno, de todas formas, nadie quiere que termine... ¿o sí? jaksjaksjkajsjaksj total habrá otra temporada, hasta tengo el primer cap escrito :v**

 **Eeeen fin...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No se me ocurre nada :v**

 **Pos... ¿Trump o Clinton? (?) xDDDDD ok no xD ¿qué país les gustaría visitar? (como cuando se te acaban las ideas (?))**

 **Chao chao!**


	45. El Monte de las Pruebas

Después de la batalla, en la que Ayumu salió ganador, y de liberar al ejército de soldados oscuros, por primera vez en todos esos días pudieron ver la luz del sol, aunque quizás duraría por unas horas antes de volver a ser el día nublado que era antes.

Hosuke chilló en el oído de Sho al recordar un sitio donde el niño podría practicar con su MTB y perfeccionar sus habilidades y luego poder enfrentar a su padre, por lo que sin dudar, el castaño se tomó toda la tarde dándose vueltas por aquí y por allá, guardando lo necesario en una mochila para luego montarse en Imperial Tigre y marcharse con Hosuke, ya que él lo guiaría al sitio que le dijo.

Mientras tanto, el resto tuvo una reunión y luego de eso, Yuki y la policía federal se marcharon en las naves junto con el resto de los habitantes para llevarlos a un sitio seguro, mientras que el Equipo Idaten se quedó en la isla ya que aún debían planear cómo invadir la Isla Imperial.

El llanto de los niños los distrajo. Todos miraron a Miyu, quien había despertado hace rato, cuando la carrera acabó, y ahora estaba sentada en una roca, más pendiente de las tonterías que habían en su celular que de lo que les pasaba a los niños. Su actitud molestaba a todos, y ésta no era la excepción.

-¿No los irás a ver? -preguntó Koei, a lo que Miyu lo miró y se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Por mí, que se mueran, así no me dan problemas -espetó la chica, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque, pero fue la voz de Kyoichi la que la detuvo.

-Abortar habría sido una buena opción en su momento si son un problema para ti, que no haces nada por la vida -la castaña lo miró. La mirada fría de Kyoichi no le gustaba, la estremeció-. Ahora, no creo que quieras ir a la cárcel, digo, por dejar morir a dos niños de menos de un año.

-¿Por qué iría a la cárcel porque mis hijos mueren?

-No me sorprende que no te quepa en ese cerebro de maní que dejar morir a alguien es un delito y terminarás en prisión.

-¡¿A quién llamas "cerebro de maní"?!

-Baja la voz, no quiero quedar sordo con tu voz de pito -todos estallaron en carcajadas.

La voz de Miyu, bien, era algo aguda, pero no lo suficiente para parecer la puta que era, era un agudo bastante normal, pero cuando gritaba, era insoportable, aunque Kyoichi había exagerado con lo de la voz de pito.

La chica no quiso seguir discutiendo, tampoco quiso estar con sus hijos, sólo caminó hacia el bosque y se perdió en él.

-Bien, tendremos que encargarnos de los niños mientras planeamos invadir la isla -dijo Arthur.

-Que Hitomi lo haga, tiene más tiempo libre -dijo Koei.

-No tengo experiencia con los bebés -dijo Hitomi-, además, no digas que tengo tiempo libre porque también los estoy ayudando.

-No me digas que nunca has cargado un bebé.

-La verdad, no -todos, menos los Shido, la miraron extrañados-. Soy hija única, y los osos de peluche no sirven.

-Bien -el ninja se resignó y miró a Kyoichi. Nuevamente miró a la platinada-. Aunque te sirve para practicar, alguna vez tendrás hijos.

Hitomi entendió a qué se refería, por lo que se sonrojó.

-Koei, cierra el pico -dijo el rubio, que se mostró indiferente al comentario y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda ya que el llanto de los mellizos lo estaba desesperando.

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada y luego a Makoto, quien corrió a ayudarlo. Luego de eso, los siguieron, ya que aún debían planear la invasión y el ataque a Takeshi Yamato, y aunque planeaban hacerlo con Sho, no sabían cuánto duraría el entrenamiento del susodicho y esperar a que volviera los dejaría en desventaja, por lo que debían hacerlo sin él.

-Gabu, no nos vayas a defraudar -dijo Arthur, con una falsa sonrisa.

Gabu apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No podía decir nada si era todo lo que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

-Shido, tienes la cara de Miyu cuando no quiere cuidar a los niños -dijo Koei.

El rubio sólo lo miró, luego miró a Yui, que dormía en la cuna que les dejaron, antes de levantarse de la silla y salir.

-¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa? -preguntó Koei, mirando a Hitomi y a Makoto, ya que eran las más cercanas al chico.

Hitomi fue la primera en levantarse y correr detrás de su novio, a quien vio caminando lentamente hacia la orilla de la pendiente, con la mirada fija en las islas a lo lejos.

Trotó hasta llegar a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en su hombro izquierdo.

-Casi te perdí una vez -murmuró Hitomi.

Kyoichi volteó y Hitomi le sonrió, contagiándolo.

-¿En serio creías que me tiraría al mar? -preguntó el rubio.

-Te tiraste a un lago, no me sorprendería que lo intentaras otra vez -Hitomi medio sonrió-. ¿Me vas a contar qué sucede? -Kyoichi suspiró-. ¿Temes que algo salga mal?

-Es lógico que algo pueda salir mal, pero no es lo que me preocupa.

-Te sientes culpable -el rubio frunció el ceño-. Con el resto, podrás disimular, pero para alguien que te conoce desde hace más de diez años, eres muy obvio.

El chico desvió la mirada. Sabía que con ella no podía disimular, pero tampoco era como si le gustara ser tan obvio, porque no quería preocuparla. Se había preocupado demasiado cuando estuvo poseído y no quería hacerlo más.

-Escucha, sea tu culpa o no, todos íbamos a estar metidos en este problema -dijo la platinada-. Además, estuvimos metidos en él desde el principio y decidimos arriesgarnos porque eres nuestro amigo, tómalo de esa forma; no tienes que cargar con todo solo, nosotros te vamos a ayudar, ¿está bien? -su novio asintió, algo inseguro, y ella lo sabía, pero no le importó-. Quita esa cara seria, tu sonrisa es linda.

Con sus índices elevó las comisuras de sus labios, simulando una sonrisa, aunque no hizo falta y que con esa simple acción, le sacó una risa a su novio, contagiándose con ésta.

Luego de eso, se les acercaron Makoto y Kakeru para pedirle permiso a Kyoichi de ir a ver cómo seguía Sho con su entrenamiento. Claro, podían haber ido sin necesidad de pedirlo, pero cuando se trataba de la hermanita menor del rubio, éste se preocupaba, clásico de hermanos mayores (?), por lo que costó un poco convencerlo, pero a sabiendas de que el castaño necesitaría su ayuda, aceptó, siempre y cuando los alcanzaran en la Isla Imperial.

Sin más, los niños fueron a preparar todo para el viaje mientras que Koei, Arthur y Gabu se les acercaban. Éste último cargando a Ren algo incómodo debido a que el pequeño se estaba metiendo la mano a la boca, escena que no pasó desapercibida para el resto.

-Relájate, tú eras igual de baboso -rió Hitomi.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no sea asqueroso! -se quejó el pelirrojo, a lo que el resto rió.

-No quiero saber cómo será cuando tengas tus propios hijos -se burló Koei.

-¡Es distinto, son los hijos de una zorra!

-Como sea, ¿a dónde van Makoto y Kakeru tan apresurados? -preguntó el ninja, dirigiendo su mirada a la pareja.

-A ver el entrenamiento de Sho -respondió el rubio.

-¿Y lograron convencerte? -se burló.

-Tú también tienes una hermana -le devolvió la burla, cerrándole la boca al peligris.

-Por cierto, Shido, ¿está todo bien? -preguntó Arthur-. Hace un rato estabas algo decaído.

-Sólo se siente culpable por todo esto, es todo -dijo Hitomi, al ver que su novio desvió la mirada, y estaba segura de que inventaría alguna mentira para no preocupar a nadie, aunque sabía que Makoto estaba al tanto ya que tampoco podía disimular con su hermana.

-Shido, no te preocupes, no debes cargar con la culpa tú solo -dijo Koei. Todos lo miraron-. Y si quieres enmendar tus errores, el momento es ahora.

Kyoichi medio sonrió, a lo que los adultos le sonrieron, inseguros, pero algo conformes, después de todo, no podían quitarle ese humor de perros de un momento a otro.

Gabu volvió a la tienda mientras que Arthur y Koei iban hacia el bosque a buscar a Miyu, ya que si no iba con Makoto y Kakeru, tendría que ir con el equipo a la Isla Imperial, además de que querían evitar problemas con los niños por sus caprichos.

Una vez solos, Kyoichi soltó el suspiro que había retenido en todo ese tiempo

-¿Era necesario contárselos? -preguntó, mirando a su novia, que sonrió.

-Muy necesario -Kyoichi alzó una ceja-. Por favor, Kyoichi, no puedes guardarte lo que sientes para no preocuparlos; ellos se dan cuenta.

Rodó los ojos para posar la vista en la Isla Imperial.

-No te enojes -Hitomi hizo un tierno puchero, pero el chico se mantuvo serio-. Vamos, no puedes aguantar la risa -se burló.

-No puedo enojarme contigo -se quejó el rubio, con una mano en su cara y sonriendo, contagiando a la platinada.

-Una vez lo hiciste -recordó Hitomi, con un aire de tristeza por la vez en que desconfió de él.

-No duré ni cinco minutos molesto -rodó los ojos, a lo que la platinada rió.

-¿Podrían dejar de ser tan empalagosos? -ambos voltearon a ver a Miyu, que se notaba a kilómetros que ardía en celos.

Incluso Koei y Arthur, quienes estaban detrás de ella, aguantaban la risa.

-Sólo estábamos conversando, algo que ni siquiera sabes hacer -dijo Hitomi.

La castaña apretó los puños y entró a la tienda, al mismo tiempo en que se oía el llanto de Yui y ella se quejaba porque nunca podían quedarse callados.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Makoto, que había presenciado todo con Kakeru cuando estaban por irse.

-Un grave caso de trastorno bipolar -dijo Kyoichi, a lo que todos estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

La puerta se cerró antes de que Sho intentara llegar. "Intentar" porque en la última fase antes de llegar a la meta, fue empujado por una especie de anclas y cayó de unos cuantos metros, pero afortunadamente no se hizo daño. Al menos no tan grave, porque era obvio que el golpe dolía.

-¿Estás bien? -Sho alzó la mirada al oír la voz femenina y vio a Makoto en la entrada del lugar, al lado de Kakeru, ambos mirándolo con una sonrisa de preocupación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Sho, sorprendido, levantándose del suelo.

-Pensamos que necesitarías compañía -sonrió Kakeru-, además de ajustes en tu bicicleta -alzó la caja de herramientas.

Sho sonrió, agradecido porque sus amigos llegaron en el momento justo.

Sin más, Kakeru comenzó a hacerle ajustes a Imperial Tigre, mientras que con sus amigos conversaban sobre la pista de la que Sho acaba de caer. Makoto observó bien la pista y se dio cuenta de que requería de técnicas de Trial.

-Mira bien la pista -dijo Hosuke, con un tono de voz gutural, sorprendiendo a los niños-. Sólo un camino te llevará a la meta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Sho, pero Hosuke ya había olvidado lo que le dijo.

-Últimamente este animal está actuando muy extraño -dijo Makoto.

-Es verdad -dijo Kakeru.

Sho observó bien la pista, como le dijo Hosuke, pese a que no había entendido lo que dijo, aunque cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar habría estado igual. Sin embargo, le recordó a lo que una vez le había dicho su padre en la colina donde practicaban, y quiso intentar algo.

En el punto de partida, se montó en Imperial Tigre, y cuando empezó a correr, se activó el tiempo del reloj de arena. Al subir una rampa, de la boca abierta de los leones que adornaban una pared al fondo del obstáculo salían unas grandes bolas de piedra, que ni siquiera trató de esquivar como hizo en un principio, lo que finalmente lo retrasaría o sufriría un accidente. Dobló en una esquina y siguieron unos tubos que bajaban apenas saltaba sobre ellos. Sin detenerse y a toda velocidad corrió sobre lo que parecían espátulas (?) y llegó a la fase final, de donde había caído la última vez. La puerta comenzaba a cerrarse y Sho iba muy concentrado, no se detenía y saltó sobre una de la anclas y lo rodeó el aura de fuego tan característica en él, saltó y cruzó la puerta un segundo antes de que se cerrara.

Mientras los niños festejaban el logro del castaño, se abrió una puerta frente a ellos, dejando ver unas escaleras. Corrieron por ellas, ya que la única opción que había en su cabeza era que los llevaría al lugar donde se encontraba Sho. Éste se acostumbró a la luz del lugar y se sorprendió de ver una pista de MTB mucho más grande y complicada que la que había en el templo.

Se trataba de un terreno de tierra. No tenía nada en especial, pero algo le decía que había más cada vez que avanzara sobre el lugar. El único ruido que había era el del ruido, por lo menos lo era antes de que sus amigos llegaran a su lado.

El simple hecho de estar ahí le dejó en claro una cosa: estaban en el famoso "Monte de las Pruebas" que le había mencionado Hosuke.

-¡Chicos, miren esto! -los llamó Kakeru, que se encontraba frente a un muro con imágenes de un biker y alguna escritura antigua que parecía contar una historia sobre el lugar.

Hosuke nuevamente adoptó una actitud extraña y contó que hace mucho tiempo existió un rey maligno que acabó con la tranquilidad que reinaba en la Zona X y ocasionó un gran caos. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo, hasta que apareció un sujeto en MTB que dio hasta su vida por devolver la paz al sitio, y fue el único capaz de vencerlo. Su MTB era tan peculiar que de ahí salió la idea de crear la Imperial X, que estabilizó toda la energía de la Zona X. Al terminar de contar la historia, los chicos se sorprendieron, pero el búho volvió a ser el mismo despistado de antes.

-Se trata de un rencor del pasado -musitó Sho, recordando las palabras de Hosuke, viendo el paisaje desde una pendiente.

-¿Crees que esa energía es la que controla a tu padre? -preguntó Kakeru.

Sho apretó los puños y se montó en Imperial Tigre. No quiso perder más tiempo y empezó a bajar la pendiente, a toda velocidad, pero atento a los obstáculos, recordando las lecciones de su padre cuando entrenaba en la colina. Al pasar ese terreno tan peligroso, se acercaba a un precipicio con una gran distancia para llegar al otro lado.

 _-¡No te concentres en la rueda delantera, cambia el centro de gravedad! -gritó su padre._

El aura de fuego lo rodeó y saltó hacia el otro precipicio, corriendo por él. Cuando iba cayendo, nuevamente lo rodeó el fuego y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la cima, por lo que suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, la alegría no duró mucho, sino que se acomplejó por el hecho de que su estilo para correr lo había formado su padre y recordó cómo lo denigró en su última batalla.

Caminó por el bosque, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó el ruido de una cascada cerca del lugar. Siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un valle, donde se podía ver una cascada a unos metros, y en la cima de ésta, se podía ver la línea de meta.

-Ésta debe ser la prueba más difícil del Monte de las Pruebas -dijo Hosuke, que lo había seguido hasta el lugar, mientras que Sho no lograba salir de su asombro.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, las exclamaciones de la gente llamaron la atención de la madre de Sho y Ayumu, que había olvidado su molestia porque sus hijos no volvieron. La mujer salió de su casa y fijó la vista en el cielo, donde se podía ver una aurora boreal violeta que ponía los pelos de punta.

* * *

 **Por lo que sé, dejar morir a alguien es ilegal xD en algunos casos, se toma como eutanasia, o al menos eso leí, y acá en Chile, eso es ilegal. No tengo idea cómo son las leyes en Japón y tampoco me sirve buscar en internet porque, lejos de resolver mis dudas, las aumenta xD así que... bueno, será a lo chileno (?)... bueno, quizás no tanto XD**

 **Akira... ARRIBA CLINTON! (?) pero no hablemos de política, que me aburre ese tema xD y claro que iba a hacer la segunda temporada, si llevo escrito el cap desde antes de proponer esa idea xDDD (aunque tuve que reescribirlo como tres veces porque habían cosas que no me calzaban :v). Y suerte en todo y feliz navidad, cumpleaños, año nuevo, Halloween etc etc (?) xD**

 **En fin... Perdón (otra vez :v) por no actualizar, es que, en este capítulo y en el anterior simplemente me fue difícil escribir porque se me hacían aburridos :v así que... un suculento bloqueo mental xD y con tics al escribir :v**

 **Nuevamente, perdoooooon, así que tomen este capítulo (muy aburrido para mi gusto :v) como un regalo de navidad xD**

 **¿Motos o bicicletas?**

 **¿Quieren algo para el próximo capítulo? Ese es mi regalo por actualizar cada dos semanas :v y porque es navidad xD**

 **Chao chao!**


	46. Regreso a la Isla Imperial

El equipo ya había llegado a la Isla Imperial. En ese momento, se encontraban frente al denso bosque que parecía no tener salida, ya que, sitio al que iban, estaban rodeados de árboles.

Se habían atrasado un poco por Miyu. La chica debía cuidar a sus bebés y no podían dejarla sola, de modo que Arthur tuvo que comunicarse con la señorita Yuki para que enviaran una nave que la llevara a la isla, incluyendo el remolque.

Mientras esperaban, trataron de buscar una forma de matar el tiempo. Analizaron el lugar, se cercioraron de que nada se interpusiera en su camino, ni nadie, por lo que Gabu, como siempre tan confiado, quiso recorrer el lugar, aunque lo más lógico era que sus planes eran adelantarse, pero el platinado lo detuvo.

-Nunca sabes qué puedes encontrar en el camino -acotó el caballero.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si ya vieron que el camino está libre de trampas -alegó el pelirrojo.

-Con eso demuestras que sólo vas a adelantarte y nos darás problemas, como siempre -increpó Koei-, y con mayor razón, no te dejaremos ir sin nosotros, ¿está claro? Te estaremos vigilando.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-¡Basta! -todos posaron su atención en Kyoichi, quien parecía que le iba a explotar la vena de la frente-. ¿Es que no pueden estar un minuto sin pelear?

-¡No te metas, rubio! -replicó Gabu.

El chico lo ignoró y buscó algo en el suelo, y cuando lo encontró, todos lo siguieron con la mirada, atentos a sus movimientos. Había recogido una piedra y luego caminó en dirección hacia Gabu, quien se puso en una posición de pelea, ya que la mirada fría del rubio no le daba buena espina. Sin embargo, el chico sólo se detuvo a su lado y dejó caer la piedra, para luego patearla con su pie derecho en dirección al bosque. La piedra, al impactar con el césped, pareció activar alguna especie de trampa, porque varias lanzas cayeron en dirección al objeto.

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Se notaba que ninguno había analizado bien el lugar, salvo el rubio.

-¿Cómo supiste que habían trampas? -preguntó Koei.

-Hombre, alguna vez fui líder del Equipo X, que no te sorprenda encontrarte con ese tipo de trampas -dijo el rubio-. Hay que ser astuto -concluyó.

El pelirrojo se enderezó, sintiéndose avergonzado por adoptar una posición de pelea contra alguien que no tenía ni el mínimo interés en pelear. Sólo rogaba por que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y así no tener que soportar burlas, por lo menos las de Koei, ya que era el único con quien siempre peleaba. Ni el resto del equipo peleaba tanto con él, a pesar de que siempre le reprochaban sus actitudes.

Arthur alzó la vista al cielo al ver una sombra y un viento fuerte que chocaba contra sus cuerpos. Vio que una nave de la policía federal se iba acercando al lugar donde se encontraban, sin aterrizar, sino que activaron una rampa para que uno de los policías saliera del buque, manejando el remolque. Después salió Hitomi de la nave, con su bolso de la escuela al hombro como siempre. Makoto y Kakeru, antes de irse, se habían encargado de entregarle todas sus pertenencias.

El policía se despidió y corrió de vuelta a la nave, que tras desactivar la rampa, se marchó.

-¿Dónde está Miyu? -preguntó Koei.

-Sorprendentemente, dentro del remolque con los niños -respondió Hitomi, alzando las cejas-. Hace poco estaban durmiendo, me sorprende que no empezaran a llorar.

-¿Te desespera el llanto? -preguntó Gabu.

-Puedo soportarlo, a la que no puedo soportar es a la madre; ni un minuto sin pelear, sobre todo cuando se trata de Kyoichi.

-Ah, igual que Gabu y Koei -resopló el susodicho.

-¿Le coqueteas a Miyu? -le preguntó el ninja, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -Kyoichi enarcó una ceja, y eso bastó para cerrarle la boca-. ¿No te basta con mirarla?

Koei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ni un _mu_.

-Miyu es una zorra, Shido no cometería el mismo error que mi hermano -espetó Gabu.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, hay que seguir -intervino Arthur.

Como siempre, el problema era Miyu, ya que no podían dejarla sola aunque quisieran, por lo que tuvieron que buscar un camino por el que pudieran pasar todos sin necesidad de dividirse, sin importar que les tomara más tiempo.

Cuando lo encontraron, Gabu empezó a correr a toda velocidad, sólo por el hecho de encontrar a Takeshi Yamato antes que el resto. Los demás no se quedaron atrás, y también trataban de detenerlo. Justo en ese momento, activó una trampa; hubo una explosión sobre la pendiente, destruyendo una parte de la misma y las piedras caían a punto de aplastar a Gabu, pero Arthur se le adelantó y destruyó la que iba a impactar contra el pelirrojo. El resto también corrió a toda velocidad antes de que les siguieran los otros pedazos del precipicio.

-¿Es el antiguo sistema de seguridad? -preguntó Koei.

-Así parece -dijo Kyoichi.

-Por lo tanto, hay que ser muy precavidos -dijo Arthur-. No podemos actuar por cuenta propia, ¿entendido, Gabu?

El susodicho desvió la mirada, molesto, y parecía que iba a replicar, pero Hitomi no lo dejó.

-Bien sabes que tienen razón, debes hacer lo que te digan -reprochó la chica.

-Tsk.

-¡Andando! -exclamó Arthur, antes de correr, con el resto el equipo detrás.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo en otro lugar y Sho seguía practicando sin descanso. Se había tomado todo el día saltando las rocas del río para llegar a los molinos de la cascada, aunque ese reto podía perfectamente llamarse "Misión Imposible"; sólo podía saltar uno y ya se caía, ni siquiera llegaba al penúltimo molino y eso que el tercero era el más complicado. Las únicas veces que descansaba eran en horario de comidas o cuando Kakeru le hacía algún arreglo a Imperial Tigre, pero fuera de eso, el chico no descansaba y ya tenía varios raspones de tanto caer al agua, sin olvidar el hecho de que podía pescar un resfriado porque todo el día anduvo con la ropa mojada, pero vamos, era Sho, un niño muy entusiasta, y a la vez, muy terco.

-Vamos, Sho -reprochó Makoto-. Tienes que descansar.

-No puedo -murmuró el castaño-. ¡Tengo que seguir! -pero cuando intentó levantarse, un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que volvió a caer.

-Es inútil, no podrás hacerlo en esas condiciones -dijo Hosuke.

-Además, tengo que hacerle ajustes a la bicicleta -dijo Kakeru-. Así aprovechas de descansar.

-Pero... -dijo Sho.

-Vas a descansar y punto -espetó la pelinegra-. No acepto quejas.

-Vamos a comer, debes tener hambre -dijo Hosuke.

Esa noche, después de comer, todos volvieron a sus labores. Makoto buscaba información sobre la "Cascada de los Valientes", como se llamaba al lugar, en la enciclopedia de Kakeru, alguna técnica para pasar la prueba, pero no había nada más que la historia del lugar y cualquier tipo de información, menos la que necesitaban; Kakeru hacía los arreglos de Imperial Tigre y Sho había ido a caminar cerca del lugar para situarse sobre una pendiente a observar la cascada.

Por lo menos el nombre de la cascada coincidía con su personalidad. Sho estaba dispuesto a pasar la prueba y derrotar a su padre, incluso si eso implicaba morir en el intento, pero al menos moriría en medio de un reto muy complicado, como a él le gustaban.

Al volver, vio que sus amigos seguían en sus asuntos. La tarea de ajustar la bicicleta era complicada para Kakeru, según él, era peor que un rompecabezas. Hosuke traducía un texto antiguo de una imagen en la enciclopedia, que ninguno podía leer porque él era el único que conocía el idioma. Se trataban de técnicas para superar esa prueba, pero seguía sin despejar dudas.

-Rapidez, aceleración, resistencia y velocidad -repitió Sho las palabras de Hosuke.

-Un gran impulso -lo siguió Kakeru.

-También técnicas de Trial o Descenso -concluyó Makoto.

Después de un rato analizando, Sho dedujo que se trataba de las bicicletas Idaten.

-Ayumu tiene una gran aceleración e impulso -recordó el castaño-. Koei salta de una manera ágil y rápida como el viento; Arthur posee una gran resistencia; Arthur tiene el poder del Colmillo Demoledor; y Shido es experto en las carreras de Trial.

-También Neptuno es hábil en terrenos de agua -recordó Makoto.

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó el chico, entusiasmado-. ¡Dominaré cada una de sus técnicas!

Makoto sonrió. Luego bajó la vista hacia sus manos, sonrojada, ya que Sho, por impulso, agarró sus manos entre las suyas por la emoción. El castaño pareció darse cuenta, por lo que las apartó de inmediato, con el rubor adornando también sus mejillas, y luego se alejó del grupo, poniendo por excusa que tenía que descansar para seguir con el entrenamiento en la mañana.

Sus amigos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que entró al remolque.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Kakeru, algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

-Eso fue muy extraño -concordó Hosuke.

-Bueno, es Sho, no es de extrañarse, ¿verdad? -dijo Makoto, a lo que el peliazul sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego siguió con los ajustes de Imperial Tigre.

Lo que ninguno supo fue que ni siquiera Makoto creyó sus propias palabras; el que Sho hubiera actuado así al soltar sus manos se le hizo muy extraño, además de las extrañas sensaciones. Lo mismo pasaba con Sho, quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, el grupo despertó a causa de unos fuertes gritos. Kakeru se enderezó en su saco de dormir, lo que le daba un cómico aspecto de oruga, y Makoto se asomó por el remolque, con Hosuke en su cabeza, ambos con expresión cansada y tallándose los ojos, pero no los distraía de la extrañeza del asunto, porque Sho los despertó gritando "¡Rompe, Hammer Head!".

-Lo siento, no quería despertarlos -se disculpó el castaño, riendo y rascándose la nuca.

-No importa -dijo Makoto tras soltar un suspiro-, pero explica por qué hablas como Arthur -dijo imitando una voz con retardo.

-Bueno, pensé que hablar como él podría ayudarme en mi entrenamiento.

-¿Es necesario?

-¡Es mi única forma de concentrarme!

-Oigan -Hosuke llamó la atención del trío-. ¿Qué es eso, sobre la pendiente?

Todos miraron en la dirección que indicó el búho y vieron tres figuras sobre bicicletas, con un traje de biker blanco y se podía ver una gran X grabada en el casco, sobre la visera. No había que ser un adivino para saber que eran miembros del Equipo X, a menos que no los conocieran, y que estaban ahí para desafiar a Sho a una batalla Idaten.

* * *

De vuelta con el resto del equipo, se encontraban frente a una cueva, que por lo que veía Arthur en un mapa, se trataba de un túnel que los llevaría a la Isla Imperial.

La verdadera Isla Imperial.

Está bien, no podían perder el tiempo, pero nuevamente tuvieron que detenerse a tomar un descanso por el percance que les dio Miyu con sus hijos.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que soportar a los niños? -se quejó Gabu.

-Si se hubiera quedado en la Ciudad X, sería más fácil -dijo Kyoichi a su lado, con una gota en la nuca.

-Habrá que aguantarla, esa chica es complicada -dijo Hitomi, al otro lado de Gabu.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de la pareja de rubios mientras observaban a los dos adultos tratando de no perder la paciencia por atender a la castaña, mientras que Ayumu estaba sentado en la tierra, haciendo dibujos en ella con su dedo.

-¿Podrás soportarla? -preguntó el rubio, mirando a su novia, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Son los sacrificios que hay que hacer cuando no tienes una bicicleta Idaten -dijo ésta.

-Pero habrías sido de gran ayuda -dijo Gabu.

-Por cerebro, quizás, pero una bicicleta ordinaria entre otras con un millón de cualidades es nada.

-Te compadezco, entonces.

Uno de los tantos acuerdos que hicieron al llegar a la entrada de la cueva era que Miyu debía quedarse en el lugar, esperando a que regresaran de enfrentar a Takeshi Yamato. ¿El problema? Sí, ella siempre representaba un problema, era que nunca podía quedarse sola, mucho menos cuidando a unos bebés que nunca paraban de llorar cuando ella estaba presente, y como Hitomi era la única libre por el simple hecho de no tener una bicicleta Idaten, decidieron que se quedaría con la castaña, para dolor en el alma de la pobre.

Y el problema no era que los niños lloraran. De hecho, preferían escucharlos llorar a soportar las quejas de Miyu sobre ellos.

-Si nunca hubieran nacido, ¿creen que la habríamos conocido? -preguntó Gabu.

-Probablemente -dijo la pareja al unísono.

-Bueno, quizás Taiga la habría conocido sin barriga -dijo Kyoichi.

-Me cuesta creer que tuvo mellizos en su vientre -dijo Hitomi.

Había que admitirlo, Miyu tenía tan bonita figura que era difícil creer que estuvo embarazada.

-Sería perfecta si fuera simpática -dijo Gabu. Entre los tres se miraron y soltaron risas.

-¿Y qué dicen tus padres sobre ella? -preguntó Hitomi.

-No la soportan, de hecho, quieren que Amaya sea su novia.

-Todos quieren que Taiga y Amaya sean novios -dijo Kyoichi, rodando los ojos.

Él siempre dijo que Taiga era un idiota.

Siguieron observando a los adultos con la castaña, ésta se pasaba las manos por su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él y lo jalaba por el estrés. A veces se preguntaban si de verdad los niños conspiraban en su contra, porque cuando Kyoichi u otro los cuidaban, eran unas ternuras. Incluso cuando Gabu afirmaba que fue el balde de vómito de Ren.

Hitomi se levantó del muro de la cueva en el que estaba apoyada para acercarse a su novio, obteniendo enseguida su atención una vez que estuvo frente a él.

-¿Podemos hablar?

El rubio miró a los chicos. Gabu, al escuchar a Hitomi, decidió hacer su buena obra del día e ir a ayudar a Miyu antes de adentrarse en la cueva y enfrentar al padre de Sho.

Ambos fueron a un sitio algo apartado del resto, pero no lo suficiente para perderlos de vista. Después de todo, la platinada era consciente de que necesitaban a su novio, y que él también debía estar con ellos para quitarse un peso de encima, que aún parecía romperle la espalda.

La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos por los nervios del asunto. En vez de eso, jugaba con sus dedos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no podía demorarse. El tiempo era oro y se les estaba agotando.

-No quiero sonar rudo, pero no tengo todo el día -empezó Kyoichi.

Hitomi lo miró y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa -admitió-. ¿Y si lo encuentran y no lo logran? -vio el ceño fruncido de su novio-. No quiero que les pase nada.

Kyoichi medio sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando caí al río? -la platinada asintió-. No te preocupes por eso, puede que terminemos con moretones y alguna que otra herida, quizás con un hueso roto, pero no nos vamos a rendir por eso, ¿verdad? -la sonrisa de su novia se le contagió.

-Kyoichi, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

-Unos doce o trece años, supongo.

-¿Y cuánto llevamos de novios?

-Tres años.

Hitomi sonrió.

-Espero que sean más -dijo, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, depositó un corto beso sobre sus labios, que luego fueron dos o más hasta que se mantuvo unida a él, intensificando el beso. Sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos rubios, al mismo tiempo en que sentía unas manos sobre su cintura.

No sabía cómo describir el mar de sensaciones en el que se veía sumergida cada vez que Kyoichi la besaba, la abrazaba o simplemente la miraba.

Sonrió en el beso antes de separarse, manteniendo unidas sus narices.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó el rubio, viendo la pegajosa sonrisa de su novia, pese a que ya sabía la respuesta.

-En que te amo -Hitomi sonrió, contagiándolo-. Cuídate, ¿sí?

-Lo haré.

Compartieron un último beso antes de volver con el resto del equipo, y por lo que veían, las cosas con Miyu ya se estaban calmando. Un poco, ya que Ren aún sollozaba.

Arthur se les acercó. Más concretamente a Hitomi, puesto que ella era la que debía quedarse con la castaña.

-¿Segura que podrás con ella? -preguntó, a lo que Hitomi suspiró.

-Aunque me duela en el alma -dijo con un tono dramático, por lo que los chicos rieron-. No prometo que no la ahorcaré.

-Eso es bueno, todos pensamos lo mismo.

-Sí, pero tampoco prometo que los niños no mueran en mis brazos.

-Piensa que es tu hijo -murmuró burlón Kyoichi, alejándose de ella para caminar hacia su bicicleta.

Por lo menos logró que se sonrojara. Hitomi vio que estaba aguantando la risa.

-Veo que Shido también tiene sentido del humor -sonrió Arthur.

-No lo has visto con Taiga -ambos rieron.

-¡Arthur! -lo llamó Koei-. ¡Estamos listos!

Sin perder más tiempo, el equipo se adentró a la cueva, dejando a Kyoichi a la cabeza, a pedido del chico ya que estaba decidido a reparar sus errores.

Hitomi caminó hacia la castaña, que seguía tratando de calmar a Ren. Yui dormía tranquilamente a su lado, que le sorprendía que no despertara con todo el alboroto de hace un rato.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó, a lo que recibió la mirada despectiva de Miyu-. Ambas sabemos que no puedes con él.

-¿No dijiste que no tienes experiencia con los bebés?

-Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarte y eso es lo que trato de hacer -soltó un suspiro-. Quizás mueran por mi culpa, pero no creo que te moleste, ¿verdad?

-¿Te han dicho que eres sádica?

-Soy realista, que es diferente -dijo cargando a Ren en sus brazos y acunándolo como veía hacer a su novio cuando cargó a Yui.

El pequeño dejó de llorar y con eso Hitomi se sintió tranquila. O era un trabajo más fácil de lo que pensó o el niño lloraba para sacar de quicio a su madre.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente un buen rato. Nunca había visto a Ren de cerca, y ahora que lo veía, podía ver sus facciones finas, su parecido con su madre y que tenía poco cabello a pesar de tener siete meses.

-Tu novio es tan perfecto -dijo Miyu-. ¿Qué hiciste para que se fijara en ti? -Hitomi la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender-. Kyoichi trabaja, estudia y se preocupa por su familia, ¿y tú? Ambos son muy distintos; a ti te dan todo en bandeja de plata. No sé por qué se habrá fijado en una hijita de papá.

-Miyu, no hables si no sabes -dijo Hitomi, dejando al bebé durmiendo al lado de su melliza-. A Kyoichi le caes mal, no te soporta, es mi novio y punto, además, se nota que no estás bien informada, pero adivina: no estoy aquí para soportar tus caprichos, ¿entendido? A menos que quieras que tus hijos lloriqueen hasta que los chicos regresen.

Eso bastó para que la castaña cerrara la boca, y Hitomi no le tenía confianza para decirle que era prácticamente huérfana; su madre estaba muerta y su padre nunca fue el padre que ella quería a pesar de que éste decía que la amaba, pero demostró lo contrario cuando se casó con la zorra de su madrastra, y desde entonces, ya no se consideraba una Namikawa, el apellido de su padre que nunca utilizó.

Ninguna dijo nada en un buen rato, porque la tranquilidad del momento hizo que Miyu se quedara dormida y Hitomi agotaba su aburrimiento caminando por el lugar. Claro está que no se alejó lo suficiente para perder de vista a la pequeña y particular familia.

Cuando miró al cielo, notó que estaba atardeciendo y que Miyu y los niños seguían durmiendo. Pero fue muy temprano para cantar victoria, porque de repente vio un destello a lo lejos y la tierra empezó a temblar con la fuerza suficiente para despertar al terceto, lo que significaba que algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cueva.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -gritó Miyu, alzando a Yui en sus brazos. Estaba cansada de Ren.

-No tengo idea -respondió Hitomi, alzando a Ren-, pero creo que viene de la cueva.

La tierra tembló un buen rato y los niños no paraba de llorar por el miedo. Ese sentimiento incluso se reflejaba en la mirada de Miyu, pero de todas formas, Hitomi no quiso interactuar con ella porque probablemente, si intentaba ayudarla, lo único que harían era desatar una pelea, y eso era lo último que debían hacer.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio y se cercioró de que Yui estaba bien. La pequeña había dejado de llorar y se volvió a quedar dormida, al igual que Ren en los brazos de la platinada.

Las horas pasaron y ambas seguían despiertas, esperando señales del grupo que entró a la cueva. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras y Hitomi había sacado la linterna de su bolso para vigilar que estuvieran solas. En esos momentos, agradecía que su linterna fuera recargable.

Un extraño sonido llamó su atención, sobre todo porque provenía de su bolso. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su celular.

-No sabía que se podían enviar mensajes -dijo.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es un mundo como el nuestro, ¿no? -dijo Miyu-. A excepción de las bicicletas superpoderosas.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo Hitomi, abriendo el mensaje que le llegó de Makoto.

 _Taiga está con nosotros, le trajo a Sho su Flame Kaiser. Vamos en camino a la isla._

Levantó su vista del celular al escuchar unos ruidos. Agarró la linterna y apuntó hacia la entrada de la cueva, y efectivamente, todo el equipo estaba ahí, lo que fue un alivio para ella, pero se preocupó al ver a todos heridos. Bloqueó el celular y corrió hacia el grupo, con Miyu detrás.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó.

-No pudimos -dijo Arthur, a duras penas.

Arthur cargaba a Gabu en su espalda y Koei se las había ingeniado para llevar a Bloody Fang, ya que el niño, al intentar enfrentar al padre de Sho, sufrió daños peores que los del resto.

-Necesitamos otra estrategia, y a Sho -dijo Koei.

-No se preocupen, están con Taiga, vienen hacia acá -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? -preguntó Ayumu.

Hitomi sonrió débilmente por la preocupación.

-Estamos bien, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de ustedes, chicos.

Se escucharon unas débiles risas de parte del grupo, que luego se disolvió para sentarse cada uno en una piedra a descansar de su día. Koei y Arthur acomodaron a Gabu en el suelo para que Miyu limpiara sus heridas, mientras que Ayumu se sentaba a observar y Kyoichi se sentó en una piedra al lado de la cueva, alejado del resto. Hitomi lo acompañó y comenzó a curar sus heridas, pero notó que éste estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no dijo nada desde que regresaron, ni un sonido había emitido, tampoco se quejaba de dolor cuando le aplicaba alcohol a la herida.

-¿Estás bien? -la pregunta de Hitomi sacó al chico de sus pensamientos.

Kyoichi asintió, pero no dijo nada.

La platinada suspiró y dejó el algodón empapado de alcohol en el botiquín, luego se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Decepcionado?

-No, ya lo veía venir -dijo el rubio.

-¿Culpa? -sonrió, y al recibir la mirada de Kyoichi, ensanchó su sonrisa y lo abrazó.

Nadie mencionó ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, pero estuvieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Y aquí el cap... 46? No sé, pero no importa, lo que sí saben es que se está acabando el fic xD y que después viene otro :v**

 **A que no se esperaban la escena de los tortolitos con Gabu 7u7 ¿quién será Amaya? 7u7 ok ya :v**

 **Bueno, les debía regalo de navidad, al menos eso creo yo porque me tardé en actualizar, aparte que el capítulo anterior fue tremendamente fome -.- yo sólo lo escribí para no perder el hilo de la historia :v y bueno, éste es el cap más largo que he escrito, de 3937 palabras, así que... Akira, espero que te guste**

 **En fin... se me acaban las preguntas :v**

 **¿Qué hacen cuando se aburren? XD**

 **Chao chao!**


	47. Flame Kaiser vs Equipo Idaten

Los chicos iban pasando por el bosque de la Isla Imperial al encuentro con el resto del equipo. Taiga iba en su propio remolque, guiando a Kakeru, quien estaba al mando del remolque como era habitual.

Los niños estaban entusiasmados de tener a Taiga en el equipo, y Makoto con Kakeru iban hablando de lo que harían cuando se encontraran con los demás, mientras que Sho estaba sentado en un rincón, con expresión pensativa por lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla con los guardianes oscuros en la Cascada de los Valientes.

Un gran fuente de poder lo había rodeado cuando estaba cayendo del tercer molino, y gracias a eso, pudo cruzar la meta por fin, después de varios intentos fallidos, pero no lograba explicarse lo que había ocurrido.

-Sho, ¿sucede algo? -la voz de Makoto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El castaño apartó la vista de los árboles para mirarla unos segundos, luego volteó a ver el paisaje nuevamente, sintiendo nuevamente esa extraña sensación cuando agarró sus manos la noche anterior, tratando de disimular sus nervios al verla.

-Sólo pensaba en lo que pasó en la cascada -respondió-. Todavía no logro entender cómo realicé ese salto.

-Bueno, la verdad, ninguno se explica lo que pasó -Makoto suspiró-, pero te lo explicamos como mil veces.

-Pero...

-Escucha, mejor dejemos el tema hasta aquí -lo cortó la niña-. ¿Qué dices si hablamos del tema cuando nos encontremos con mi hermano y los demás? -sonrió, tratando de subir el ánimo de su amigo, quien asintió, aún algo preocupado.

En otro lugar del bosque, donde se encontraba la cueva que daba a la otra isla, estaba todo el grupo en las mismas posiciones en que quedaron la noche anterior, cuando regresaron del ataque.

Koei había sido el primero de todos en despertar y, para matar el aburrimiento y la frustración que sentía porque las cosas no salieron como querían, se puso a lanzar shurikens que se clavaban en el tronco de uno de los tantos árboles, hasta que los demás despertaron, pero eso no lo detuvo.

-Está amaneciendo -escuchó murmurar a Kyoichi.

Miró el cielo y efectivamente era como el rubio decía.

-¿De qué manera podremos derrotar a mi papá? -preguntó Ayumu, recordando lo que pasó en la cueva.

-No entiendo por qué todos se deprimen -espetó Gabu, levantándose de la roca y comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? -preguntó Arthur-. Viste todo lo que pasó, no podrás derrotar a Takeshi Yamato.

-Te equivocas, ayer no pude porque estaba en su estúpido equipo -rugió-. Podré derrotarlo por mi cuenta, dejen de molestar.

-¿En serio? -ironizó Koei-. Porque lo único que harás será perjudicarnos.

-¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde en este momentos lo grandioso que es mi poder? -se burló el pelirrojo.

-Quiero ver eso, así corregiré tu pésima actitud.

-¡Oigan, no es momento de tener una pelea! -exclamó Ayumu, recibiendo enseguida la atención de los chicos.

-Koei -lo llamó Kyoichi-, sólo ignóralo, no gastes saliva con un niñato inmaduro.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! -espetó Gabu, acercándose a él para propinarle un puñetazo.

Puñetazo que no llegó a su destino porque el rubio agarró su puño.

-¿Acaso miento? -alzó una ceja, apretando al mismo tiempo el agarre.

-¡Oye, eso duele! -se quejó Gabu, apartando su mano y comenzando a agitarla por el dolor.

-¡Oigan, miren eso! -exclamó Ayumu, señalando al cielo.

Les llamó la atención la aurora boreal violeta que se formaba en éste, y de repente se formaron imágenes de una ciudad, que los "extranjeros" reconocieron enseguida como su dimensión. También pudieron ver la hora en esa dimensión y descubrieron que no pasó ni un día en el mundo real. Ahí también ocurría lo mismo, con la diferencia de que las imágenes reflejaban a la Zona X.

Cuando todo acabó, Gabu no quiso perder el tiempo y se montó en Bloody Fang, pero no pudo avanzar porque Kyoichi lo detuvo, ya que los niños habían llegado y Taiga iba con ellos, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

Enseguida se acercaron a ellos. Ayumu corrió a abrazar a su hermano y le informó de lo ocurrido, por lo mismo, Sho quiso hablar con Kyoichi, pero...

-¡Hijo de perra! -escucharon el grito de Taiga, por lo que voltearon y vieron que se había lanzado sobre Kyoichi, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo-. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que fuiste líder del Equipo X?!

-¡Quítate de encima y hablamos tranquilos, pedazo de mierda! -lo insultó Kyoichi.

-¡Tranquilas mis nalgas, rubio teñido!

-¡Que te quites de encima, intento de punk!

-Oigan, sería divertido seguir viendo el espectáculo, pero tenemos planes -dijo Koei, entre risas, igual que el resto del equipo por la escena que hacían ambos chicos forcejeando en el piso.

Clásico de amigos, nunca pueden ser normales (?).

-Ahora entiendo lo que decías de Taiga y Shido -le dijo Arthur a Hitomi, quien se encogió de hombros, también riendo.

-Podemos seguir cuando esta pelota de playa me deje respirar -se quejó el rubio.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas un saco de huesos -contraatacó el pelinegro, quitándose de encima.

Kyoichi se levantó a duras penas, porque había que admitirlo, el golpe fue doloroso, pero cuando estuvo de pie, aprovechó de pegarle una colleja a Taiga.

-¡Oye, no hace falta tanta brutalidad! -se quejó Taiga.

-Contigo sí, pero volviendo al tema...

-¡No me ignores ahora, hijo de perra! -lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate y anda a violar a Amaya! -tanto los hermanos menores de ambos como Hitomi estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Taiga se sonrojó.

-¡No me gusta y yo tampoco le gusto a ella!

-¡Sigue tratando de convencerte de eso, cavernícola!

-Oigan -la voz de Miyu llamó la atención de todos-, ¿pueden parar de pelear? Hay cosas más importantes que hacer -miró a Taiga-. Y tú madura de una vez.

-Miren quién vino a hablar de madurez -ironizó Gabu. La castaña rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a su desdichado novio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-¿Qué? ¿Tenía que avisarte? -preguntó Taiga, ya harto de su actitud.

-¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer que comer la mierda de tu hijo? -dijo Kyoichi, a lo que todos soltaron carcajadas.

Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen: "la cara, bonita; la intención, maldita" (?).

-¿No podías ser más grosero? -se quejó Miyu.

-¿Quieres ver eso? -alzó una ceja.

Gracias a eso, se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que al final, como siempre, fue interrumpido por el llanto de Ren. Miyu no dudó ni un segundo en ir a ver a su hijo, todo para evitar un momento incómodo con el rubio como el de hace un momento.

-Sho, ibas a decir algo -dijo Hitomi, una vez que la castaña desapareció.

-Bueno, que debemos apresurarnos a llegar al regulador -dijo el susodicho-. Shido, ¿ocurrió algo? -preguntó al ver que todos bajaban la cabeza.

-En pocas palabras -comenzó el rubio-, tu padre interfirió.

Tanto los niños como Taiga se sorprendieron ante tal declaración. Había que crear otro plan antes de que se les acabara el tiempo, ya que según el pelinegro, quedaban sesenta horas antes de la destrucción total.

Claramente esas sesenta horas pasarían volando si no se apresuraban.

-Vamos, Sho -dijo Hosuke-. El tiempo se acaba y pronto será tu turno para pelear; debes enseñarles la técnica que dominaste en aquella cascada.

-¿Técnica? -preguntó Koei.

Hosuke se encargó de contarlo todo antes de que Sho pudiera emitir aunque sea una letra, y efectivamente, el hecho de que el castaño había dominado la técnica del biker legendario había sorprendido a todos. Cabe recordar que Sho todavía se sentía algo inseguro porque aún no dominaba esa técnica, pero como todos querían ver de qué se trataba, así que acordaron que entre todo el equipo tendrían una batalla contra Sho.

O casi todo el equipo, porque no todos tenían una bicicleta Idaten.

* * *

Como el que tuvo la idea de la batalla fue Kyoichi, él fue quien se encargó de buscar la pista adecuada para que todos participaran. Claramente la batalla sería larga y tendría que buscar una pista que se adaptara a las habilidades de cada uno. Tampoco podían correr todos al mismo tiempo, por lo que tuvo que cambiar el sistema habitual y lo hizo como una carrera de relevos.

-Para todos estaría bien cualquier terreno -observó Hitomi, quien lo había acompañado junto a Taiga a investigar la isla-. Mientras se adapte a sus habilidades; digo, Koei es veloz, al igual que Ayumu y Gabu; y a Arthur le sentaría bien un terreno con piedras.

-A lo único que nadie se adapta es al agua -dijo Taiga.

Hablando de habilidades, hasta se habían dado el trabajo de buscar un puente con cables para que el rubio hiciera su técnica especial. No estaba de más que Sho intentara dominarla.

-¿No dijiste que viste un río por aquí? -preguntó Kyoichi a Taiga, que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Lo dije? -a ambos rubios les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-Lo hiciste -hablaron los tórtolos al unísono, pero Taiga seguía tratando de recordar.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Al tercero, Taiga yacía en el piso con el trasero levantado y un chichón en su cabeza, mientras el rubio agitaba su mano izquierda y Hitomi observaba la escena, divertida y con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Está todo bien? -escucharon el grito de Koei a los lejos, quien había observado todo con el resto.

Kyoichi decidió seguir caminando en lugar de responder con señas, por lo que Hitomi lo hizo en su lugar antes de ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie y seguir al rubio.

-Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será Shido para mandar a volar a Taiga -dijo Kakeru, viendo a Taiga sobarse la nuca.

-Una vez dejó a un chico en el hospital -el comentario de Makoto estremeció a todos.

-No me digas que fue a una academia de boxeo -dijo Sho, a lo que su amiga rió.

-No, pero mi madre es bruta -respondió la pelinegra-. Pregúntate a quién habrá salido.

Ambos rieron, sin notar que cierto pelirrojo los miraba como si los quisiera matar.

Sin decir nada, volvieron la vista a donde se encontraban los chicos antes, pero éstos ya no estaban.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en una especie de valle. Se notaba que no había mucha profundidad en el río, pero querían comprobarlo, por lo que Kyoichi estaba buscando el camino fácil para llegar al río sin tener que saltar desde unos metros mientras su mejor amigo y su novia discutían sobre quién se metía al agua.

-¡Tú andas con botas, no te pasará nada! -gritaba Taiga.

-¡¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para no mojarse?! -se quejaba Hitomi.

-¡¿Qué importa si te mojas?! ¡Tendrás un momento más romántico con tu amorcito!

-¡¿Quién piensa en tener un momento romántico en medio de una crisis?!

-Si se pueden callar un rato, gracias -ironizó Kyoichi, logrando su objetivo. Suspiró-. ¿Quién se mete al agua?

-El que pregunta -dijo Taiga.

-Ya, el que responde; tu turno, Amaya.

-¡Deja de molestar con Amaya!

-Dejaré de hacerlo cuando sean novios.

Hitomi reía por el sonrojo de Taiga, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar detrás de su novio hacia el atajo que encontró.

-¿Por qué me tengo que meter al agua? -preguntó Taiga.

-Porque sigues con Miyu -el rubio se encogió de hombros.

El pelinegro suspiró y caminó hacia el río, pero en el último segundo abrazó a Hitomi y cayeron juntos al agua.

-¡Serás estúpido! -se quejó Hitomi, salpicando agua al rostro de Taiga, quien se carcajeaba por su actitud.

-Muy maduro de tu parte, Tomi -ironizó Kyoichi.

-Kyoichi, deja de aguantar la risa, no sabes mentir -se burló Taiga, por lo que el rubio no tardó en sonreír.

-Imbécil -siseó-. Como sea, hay que volver -comenzó a caminar de vuelta al comprobar que la profundidad del río efectivamente no era mucha, a pesar de que su amigo y su novia quedaron completamente empapados, pero volteó antes de continuar-. Por cierto, Taiga, tómate tu tiempo, aún no quiero sobrinos.

-¡Maldito zopenco!

Taiga comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo y Hitomi no se quedó atrás.

* * *

Si se preguntan qué pasó después, el resto del equipo vio a un Taiga completamente empapado, persiguiendo a Kyoichi para abrazarlo y así darle un poco de su agua de río, algo que nunca ocurrió porque nunca lo pudo alcanzar. Hitomi, por su parte, tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, que por suerte llevaba en el bolso desde que volvió a la Zona X con los niños, y sacó sonrojos de los chicos, risas de Makoto y celos de Miyu por su remera gris de tirantes atados al cuello y pantalón corto de mezclilla, dándole un aspecto tan casual como provocativo.

-Taiga, ¿tú no tienes a quien mirar? -se burló Makoto. Ella también sabía lo de "Amaya".

-¡¿Tú también?! -se quejó el pelinegro.

-Vamos, hermano, es obvio que mueres por tu amiga emo -se burló Gabu.

-Ustedes nunca serán normales, ¿verdad? -Taiga miró a Kyoichi.

-Taiga, con una madre que te castiga hasta los veinte por creer que eres bisexual, un padre que se lamenta por todo, una hermana algo bipolar y adicta al dulce, compañeras de trabajo que parecen conejitas de playboy, más los compañeros de la mafia, y un jefe de mierda que trauma a sus clientes con el absurdo relato de "mojar el bizcocho", ¿quién puede ser normal? -ironizó el rubio.

Luego de un buen rato de discusiones, que fueron muy difíciles de desviar, la batalla comenzó, con el sistema que el rubio había decidido. Primero empezarían Ayumu y Koei compitiendo contra Sho; luego serían Arthur y Makoto; y por último, Kyoichi y Gabu competirían por llegar hasta la meta, donde estaba el obstáculo del puente. Éstos últimos escogieron la última fase de la carrera sólo porque nadie quería correr junto al pelirrojo.

En el primer punto, Sho enseguida rebasó a Ayumu apenas partieron. Por lo menos una mínima etapa de la prueba ya estaba superada, ahora tenía que superar al resto. En medio del bosque, tuvo que ingeniárselas para rebasar a Koei saltando por las ramas de los árboles, y pensando en su padre, no se dejó dominar por la Ilusión de Flores con la que lo atacó el ninja, de modo que utilizó la misma técnica contra él para sacarlo del camino.

En el segundo tramo, lo esperaban Arthur y Makoto, quienes empezaron a correr apenas el castaño cruzó la línea, dejando atrás a Koei y Ayumu. Mientras Arthur corría por el muro, Makoto saltó al río con Sho detrás, quien quedó obviamente en desventaja, pero duró un momento ya que se vio rodeado por su aura de fuego y rebasó a su amiga, sorprendiéndola, y saltó hacia una pendiente, donde lo alcanzó Arthur. Aprovechando que subían por una colina, el caballero se adelantó e hizo trizas unas cuantas piedras. Sho se quedó atrás por un momento, pensando en todo lo que había logrado antes, y empezó a subir la colina a toda velocidad, trizando piedras para finalmente rebasar a Arthur. En la cima de la misma colina lo esperaban Kyoichi y Gabu.

Ya quedaba el último tramo de la batalla y el dúo junto a Sho corrían a la par por una pendiente. El castaño iba pensando en todo lo que se requería para ejecutar la técnica, de modo que a Gabu le hartó que no intentara sobrepasarlo y atacó con su Colmillo Demoledor, aunque el único afectado fue Sho porque Kyoichi había tomado otro camino para evitar el ataque. Sin embargo, una ola multicolor rodeó al castaño, que corría a toda velocidad hasta rebasar al pelirrojo, para terminar alcanzando al rubio, quien incrementó la velocidad hasta llegar al puente y saltar hacia uno de los cables, deslizándose por el pedal con la increíble velocidad que lo caracterizaba. Sho no quiso quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo, y esta vez, no se cayó como la primera vez que intentó utilizar esa técnica. Rebasó a Kyoichi y de repente el aura multicolor se convirtió en un poderoso fénix, que impresionó a todos y, a una gran velocidad, cruzó la meta.

Los demás corrieron enseguida al encuentro con Sho y los últimos competidores, y Makoto no dudó ni un segundo en lanzar a abrazar a Sho, quien le devolvió risueño el gesto, sintiendo que su cara se incendiaba como cuando competía y con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Bueno, ya podrían separarse, ¿no? -dijo Gabu, luego de un rato, con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Acaso huelo celos? -se burló Taiga, por lo que los colores adornaron las mejillas de su hermanito.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-De todos modos, no creo que a Kyoichi le guste la idea -se burló-. Por cierto, imbécil, aún no me cuentas cómo fue que llegaste a ser el líder del Equipo X.

-Ah, eso -musitó el rubio. Todos lo miraron expectantes por la respuesta-. Cosas de la vida.

Algunos cayeron de espaldas y a otros les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-¡Cosas de la vida ni qué leches! -exclamó el pelinegro.

-Tranquila, Amaya -se burló su amigo.

-¡Que no me gusta Amaya!

-¡Dices que no sé mentir y estás peor que yo!

Los demás observaban divertidos la escena. Sí, era divertido verlos pelear, pero no duraría mucho. El tiempo se agotaba.

* * *

 **Perdón por no actualizar D: es que pasaron muchas cosas :v para empezar, Año Nuevo (feliz año nuevo atrasado, por cierto); segundo, tenía que preparar maletas porque iba a salir de viaje, además de que me tuve que juntar con amigos que me querían ver antes de irme; por último, estoy de vacaciones en mi ciudad natal, muerta de calor porque es el norte de Chile y es prácticamente un desierto :v Iquique, concretamente, y como en Iquique hay muchas cosas que en donde vivo no hay (incluyendo vivir cerca de una playa xD), paso fuera de casa o con visitas y eso me quita tiempo, llego cansada por tanto paseo :v además de cuidar a tres de mis sobrinos que se me pegan como chicle xD**

 **Así que... perdón -_-U**

 **Pero ya volví *esquiva los tomates y las piedras***

 **Otra cosa, perdón si puse muchas groserías y estupideces en este cap, pero es el precio de ser chilena :v no es por ofender a mi país, pero ser chileno es sinónimo de ser hueón (?) XDD bueno, es tanta idiotez que da risa X'DDDD también es la forma en que trato a mis amigos (seh, soy muy bruta :v)**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Estación favorita del año? (?)**

 **Chao Chao!**


	48. Horas antes de la invasión

En algún momento, varios se habían tomado un tiempo libre, salvo los dos adultos del grupo, que siguieron organizando la invasión junto a Kyoichi, quien sólo se había quedado con ellos para no atacar a Taiga por una estupidez en la que se vio involucrado.

El pelinegro estaba fuera de la tienda con Hitomi, ambos poniéndose al día en lo que parecía un proyecto para una clase de Música y el principal motivo por el que el rubio quería matar a su amigo. Makoto preparaba algo de comida porque no era la mejor idea ir a la isla con el estómago vacío, mientras que sus amigos y Gabu estaban en algún lugar del bosque. Claro está que el pelirrojo no estaba con Sho y Kakeru, quienes habían ido a practicar algunas técnicas. Además, sólo por seguridad, Ayumu no había ido con ellos, sino que se quedó al lado de los bebés a los que Miyu no les estaba prestando atención por estar metida en su celular.

Se preguntarán qué proyecto de Música hacían Hitomi y Taiga, en el que también estaba involucrado Kyoichi. Resulta que el día que el rubio se ausentó por no volver a casa, a los chicos les había tocado una clase de Música, donde tenían la actividad opcional de cantar un tema libre, ya sea como solista o en grupo, y el mejor cantaría en un evento que se celebraba a final de año en el instituto. ¿Por qué Kyoichi estaba involucrado y casi mata a su amigo? Porque el muy imbécil aprovechó su ausencia para anotarlo en su grupo junto a Hitomi y la tal Amaya, cuando el rubio había dicho con anticipación que no lo haría, pero como el chico siempre se salía con la suya, estaba obligado a cantar.

Así que en ese momento ambos amigos estaban buscando alguna canción de rock en sus celulares, y no era un género precisamente tranquilo y anti gargantas desgarradas (?).

En un momento, Koei salió de la tienda, dejando solos a los dos rubios, para acompañar a Hitomi, quien tenía cara de estresada escuchando música del celular de su novio.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica, quien se quitó uno de los audífonos blancos de los que se oían muchos gritos.

-Trabajar con Taiga es difícil -bufó la platinada-. Ahora entiendo a Kyoichi.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, Taiga eligió de género rock porque era lo más fácil para nosotros; digo, Amaya es una emo, no escucha otra música y toca la batería; Kyoichi escucha lo mismo, tiene buena voz y, además, toca la guitarra; yo sé tocar el bajo, pero el problema está en elegir canciones porque ninguna le gusta a Taiga -soltó un suspiro. Koei guardó silencio para seguir escuchando las quejas de la chica-. En estos momentos, él estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-No sabía que Shido cantara.

-Si no existiera esa clase, no sabríamos que sabe cantar -bloqueó el celular y se quitó el otro audífono, para luego mirar al ninja-. A él no le gusta cantar, sólo lo hace porque no falta el que lo obliga, aunque rara vez tararea, de hecho, pregúntale cuántas canciones se sabe, creo que es casi todo su repertorio.

Koei rió.

-Deben ser muchas -alzó una ceja-. Por cierto, ¿quién es Amaya? Siempre lo molestan con ella, y al parecer, Makoto y Gabu son los únicos que saben de qué hablan.

-Nuestra loca amiga emo -Hitomi soltó una risa, contagiando al peligris-. La aislaron cuando la conocimos y Kyoichi fue el que la incluyó en nuestro grupo, y es como una hermana para él, al punto de que Taiga piensa que a ella le gusta, pero es un idiota por no darse cuenta que ambos se quieren -rodó los ojos.

-Espera, ¿a Taiga le gusta otra chica? -Koei abrió los ojos como platos. Hitomi asintió-. ¿Por qué está con Miyu entonces?

-Debe ser un grave caso de masoquismo -bromeó-. Si conocieras a Amaya, verás la gran diferencia entre ellos; Taiga es un buen chico, algo despistado a veces, pero siempre está cuando lo necesitas; y Amaya es rebelde, de carácter fuerte, pero también es agradable -desbloqueó el celular de Kyoichi y le mostró una imagen donde salían los cuatro amigos.

Era una foto graciosa. Hitomi estaba sentada en medio de ambos chicos, Kyoichi a su derecha y Taiga a su izquierda, y una chica gótica, a la que reconoció como Amaya, se interponía entre la pareja de rubios, sacando la lengua en una cara graciosa, lo que al parecer hizo que Kyoichi saliera con una mano cubriendo parte de su rostro y con una sonrisa contagiosa, mientras que Taiga reía por la misma razón. Hitomi era la que se veía más normal de los cuatro, sonriendo de manera tierna.

Amaya era una chica pálida, de un largo y alborotado cabello teñido de carmín, del que sobresalían mechones de un natural color azabache, ojos marrones y tenía perforaciones en la comisura derecha del labio, en el tabique y otra en la lengua.

-Los opuestos se atraen -rió Koei, viendo a la pelirroja.

-Amaya es algo especial -rió Hitomi, volviendo a bloquear el celular.

-Todo listo, casi -ambos voltearon a ver a Arthur, quien habló y caminaba hacia ellos con Kyoichi detrás.

-¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó el otro rubio, a lo que Hitomi negó, por lo que suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer? -preguntó la chica.

-Se los diré cuando estén todos reunidos -dijo Arthur-. Por el momento, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, sólo necesitamos la información que nos va a enviar la señorita Yuki.

En el momento en que guardó silencio, el llanto de los bebés llamó su atención, pero al voltear, Miyu no estaba ahí, sino Ayumu, quien no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y Miyu? -preguntó Koei.

-Fue a caminar al bosque -dijo Ayumu.

Hitomi suspiró y miró a su novio.

-¿Puedes encargarte de Ren?

-Sólo tengo experiencia con las niñas -dijo Kyoichi. Claramente estaba bromeando, sólo por molestar a su novia.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos reciben el mismo cuidado.

-Bueno, podría decirte lo mismo, ya que no tuviste problema cuidando a Ren.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Intuición.

La chica volvió a suspirar antes de levantarse y dejar el celular con los audífonos en el suelo, para luego caminar hacia el niño llorón.

-Sólo la molestabas por su nula experiencia, ¿no? -preguntó Koei, a lo que el chico sonrió.

-Tenía que hacerlo -se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eres un idiota! -se quejó Hitomi a lo lejos.

-¡Amas a este idiota! -se burló.

De todos modos, no era chiste, por lo que Hitomi se sonrojó y ellos rieron.

-Se nota que la amas -dijo Koei, cuando el rubio se sentó en el suelo-. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-Tres años -respondió, a lo que ambos adultos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Al sentir algo en su pierna, volteó y vio a la pequeña Yui, que había gateado hasta él y alzó sus brazos, risueña, contagiando a los tres.

-Parece que esa pequeña también te adora -rió Arthur, viendo al chico cargar a la bebé y sentarla en sus piernas.

Era una escena bastante tierna.

* * *

Hitomi tiró el pañuelo a la bolsa y la cerró haciendo un nudo. Nunca había imaginado lo difícil que era cambiarle el pañal a un bebé, o quizás para ella era difícil porque era su primera vez en la vida y porque no tenía experiencia con los niños, pero le servía para practicar por si algún día tenía que cuidar a un niño. Por lo menos, Ren no le había causado problemas, no lloró ni una sola vez, no hizo berrinche, sino que se mantuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo desde que empezó a cuidarlo, lo que le llevó a pensar que sufría el síndrome del niño invisible.

El niño se había quedado dormido, pero aún así, ella se quedó observándolo. Ren no era un mal niño, sólo le faltaba la atención de su madre y trataba de conseguirla por medio de un llanto perturbador, o eso era lo que creía.

-No sé qué lograste hacer para quitarme a mi hijo -volteó al escuchar la voz de Miyu, quien estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda y con los brazos cruzados, con la clásica expresión de pocos amigos que siempre le dedicaba.

-¿Ahora es tu hijo? -Hitomi alzó una ceja-. Porque, hasta donde yo sé, te importa un pepino su existencia, y después te quejas de que son revoltosos cuando puede tratarse de una anormalidad.

-¿Acaso eres doctora?

-Investigar rinde frutos.

Miyu soltó una risa.

-Al igual que estar con cuatro hombres a la vez.

Hitomi la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que, al parecer, aprendiste a ser una madre por relacionarte con tres hombres además de Kyoichi, tu novio -escupió-. Y por si no lo recuerdas, uno de esos hombres es mi novio, Taiga.

-Disculpa, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que eres una zorra.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? No soy como tú.

-Claro que no, eres peor; traicionando la confianza de tu novio, que confía ciegamente en una arpía mimada como tú, ya que al parecer, la falta de madre te hace una necesitada, y esa ropa provocativa que llevas es una invitación a que te abran las piernas -Hitomi iba a protestar, pero no la dejó-. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Él se dará cuenta que yo nunca fui la mala; me robaste a mi bebé como la hija de perra que eres...

-No metas a mi madre en esto... -la voz de la platinada se quebraba.

-¿Acaso miento? -alzó una ceja-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hace falta el abrazo de tu mami? Al parecer ella nunca te enseñó lo que es el respeto, porque éso es lo que eres: una zorra maldita -en ese punto, Hitomi rompió a llorar-. Pobre mamá, teniendo una muerte tan dolorosa al saber que su hija no era una princesa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -la castaña volteó y vio a Koei con el resto del grupo-. Hitomi, ¿estás bien? -se acercó a la chica, quien lloraba desconsolada.

-Ahí tienes -espetó Miyu-. ¡Tienes a todo el mundo a tus pies con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo!

-¡Basta, Miyu! -esta vez, el que gritó fue Taiga, sorprendiéndola.

El pelinegro nunca antes le había alzado la voz.

-¡Taiga, ¿por qué le crees a ella?! ¡Sólo es una perra...!

-¡No es como si tú te quedaras atrás; trataste de arruinar la relación de dos personas que se aman por tus caprichos!

-¡Yo sólo lo estoy cuidando de una zorra que no vale la pena!

-Y lo dice la zorra que quedó embarazada a los dieciocho -todos voltearon a ver a Kyoichi con su característica expresión seria, pero a diferencia de otras veces, parecía que lanzaba dagas.

Ni siquiera a Sho lo miró de esa forma alguna vez.

-Kyoichi -murmuró la chica, antes de ser empujada por el rubio.

-¿Querías hablar? Hazlo, dímelo a la cara -la empujaba cada vez más.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?

-A las mujeres, no a las zorras necesitadas -volvió a empujarla-. Se nota que la falta de madre te convierte en un compás andante; mírate, eres patética, ni siquiera me sorprende que tus padres echaran de la casa a la pendeja irresponsable que tenían por hija, que quedó embarazada a la primera.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la castaña. Las palabras del rubio le dolieron, y él lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que hiriera a su novia con un tema que le atormentaba. Ella tenía que probar de su propia medicina.

Sin más, el chico se marchó, y con él, el resto del equipo, quedándose únicamente Taiga, quien por primera vez, estaba convencido de lo que quería en realidad, y no sentía ni una pizca de lástima por ella.

-¿Sabes? Toleré muchos caprichos tuyos, el que me manipularas, incluso me quedé a tu lado, sabiendo que no me hacías bien y perdí a mis amigos por ti -dijo Taiga, acercándose a ella-. Hasta el día de hoy, me arrepiento por dudar de ellos, sólo por una aparecida, pero ya no más.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Miyu alzó la mirada.

-Que ya estoy harto de ti, Miyu -soltó-. Me gustaba la chica tierna y soñadora que había conocido, no la fría y manipuladora con la que estoy, que no se preocupa por sus hijos y le coquetea descaradamente a mi mejor amigo; te dije que nunca tendrías su atención, no importa lo que le digas, él ama a su novia y nunca le ha dado motivos para desconfiar, pero tú eres tan terca que seguiste intentándolo -Miyu bajó la mirada-. Hitomi es huérfana de madre, su madrastra es una mierda de persona y su padre la trata de puta porque nunca la ve, incluso trató de abusar de ella, ¿lo ves? No le dan las cosas en bandeja de plata, ella las consigue; ¿y Kyoichi? Se ve como el chico perfecto que tiene todo, pero su familia tiene problemas económicos y él trabaja en un bar para mantenerla, no gana mucho porque su jefe es una mierda y siempre llega cansado a su casa, pero algo que admiro es que nunca se queda callado y dice las cosas de frente, ¿es bruto? Lo es, y tal vez sea simpático cuando le conviene, pero a pesar de eso, me siento afortunado de tener amigos anormales como ellos.

Miyu se dio cuenta de que los había juzgado mal, pero ya era tarde; todo estaba dicho y hecho, y una disculpa no bastaba para arreglarlo.

-No quiero seguir así, espero que lo entiendas, así como espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te quiera por quién eres.

-Lo siento -musitó la chica.

-No puedo perdonarte, necesito ver un cambio -dijo el pelinegro-. Cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, espero verlo si es que nos volvemos a encontrar.

Dicho ésto, salió de la tienda, dejándola sola, para reunirse con los demás, quienes estaban rodeando a Kyoichi, hablando quizás de lo ocurrido con Hitomi. Al recordarla, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró sentada casi a la orilla de una pendiente, muy alejada del grupo, con semblante deprimido y una mirada vacía puesta en el océano.

-¿Hablaste con ella? -preguntó, acercándose al rubio, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor es que esté sola un momento -respondió Kyoichi. Luego lo miró-. ¿Qué pasó con Miyu?

-Felicítame, este imbécil es libre -alzó los brazos y miró al cielo, por lo que varios rieron.

-Pues al fin, ojalá fuera lo mismo con Amaya -alzó la ceja.

-Eh, sí -Taiga se sonrojó, a lo que todos rieron.

-Crecen tan rápido -ironizó Gabu.

-Lo mismo podría decirte, Ma... -el pelirrojo le tapó la boca, sonrojado al punto de parecer un tomate andante.

-¡No lo digas con tanta naturalidad! -todos rieron.

-Pero volviendo al tema -dijo Koei-. Supongo que Miyu debió decir algo muy malo para que Hitomi esté así, ¿no?

Esta vez, las miradas se dirigieron a Kyoichi, quien quizás era el único que podía explicar la situación que nadie entendía, porque de todo el grupo, sólo los hermanos Samejima y Makoto la conocían bien, al punto de saber que tenía una familia disfuncional.

El rubio suspiró.

-La madre de Hitomi murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía catorce -explicó, por lo que todos los que eran ignorantes abrieron los ojos como platos-. Su padre la engañaba con su amante, que ahora es su madrastra, y desde que murió, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

-Pero ¿cómo? -preguntó Sho-. Ella siempre está feliz, parece que no tuviera problemas.

-Desgraciadamente, los tiene, como todo el mundo, y que sea feliz no lo justifica -se encogió de hombros-. Y su padre es un maricón que dice quererla y la trata como la mierda porque nunca está en casa.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hitomi, quien seguía en la misma posición. Les sorprendió que hubiera pasado por tanto y siguiera adelante, sonriendo alegre como si nada le pasara, pero nuevamente habían caído en que la persona más feliz era la que más problemas tenía. Hitomi era muy sensible, sólo bastaba una palabra hiriente para hacerla caer, sobre todo si se trataba de su fallecida madre, pero a la vez era tan fuerte para haber llegado hasta ahí, cargando una pesada mochila repleta de piedras. Ella era simplemente maravillosa.

Taiga posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kyoichi, consiguiendo enseguida su atención.

-Deberías hablar con ella, te necesita.

No hizo falta decir nada más, porque el rubio no dudó ni dos segundos en dejar al grupo por acompañar a su novia.

-Nunca imaginé que Hitomi pasara por tanto -dijo Sho.

-Nadie lo imaginaba -dijo Koei.

-Entonces, ¿hay más sorpresas? -preguntó Kakeru. Todos miraron a Taiga.

-Ella trató de suicidarse después de eso, porque no podía soportarlo -dijo el aludido, a lo que casi todos se sorprendieron-, y para impedirlo, se quedó un tiempo en casa de los Shido -las miradas se dirigieron a Makoto, quien, en ese tiempo, aún era pequeña para entenderlo, pero recordaba la etapa de depresión de su cuñada-. Existen muchas sonrisas, ¿saben? Y la sonrisa de Hitomi nos demostraba que estaba sufriendo, pero Kyoichi fue el primero en darse cuenta y nunca la dejó sola.

Los demás se quedaron pensando en todo lo que habían contado los dos amigos. Hitomi era una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

Mientras, en la pendiente, Hitomi seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, con la vista clavada en el mar, hasta que vio todo negro de repente. La chica se sobresaltó un poco antes de tantear lo que la cubría y pudo reconocer una mano. Agarró la misma y reconoció un guante violeta, por lo que volteó y sonrió al ver a su novio, pero aún quedaban rastros de dolor en su mirada.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el rubio, sentándose a su lado.

-He estado mejor -rió amargamente.

-Taiga acaba de terminar con ella, por si te interesa.

-Ya era hora, él es demasiado bueno para ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento, las hojas de los árboles, el mar y sus respiraciones. No era incómodo, más bien, era tranquilizante, hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo al notar que los ojos de su novia volvieron a humedecerse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace mucho que no mencionaban a mi madre en mi contra -dijo la platinada. De verdad ese tema le dolía-, y ahora que recordé lo que se siente, me dan ganas de tirar todo por la borda.

Kyoichi no dijo nada, sólo quiso seguir escuchando.

-¿Crees que estoy exagerando? -miró a Kyoichi.

-A cualquiera le molestaría que hablaran mal de su madre -Kyoichi alzó una ceja-. Yo no tengo la mejor relación con mi madre, pero de todas formas, me molestaría que hablaran mal de ella. Miyu sólo dijo eso porque no te conoce y está celosa.

-Cuando hablo con ella, me siento estúpida -rompió a llorar-. Ella ya tiene la vida hecha con esos niños que no quiere, pero que tampoco quiere dejar, sus padres la botaron, vive con su tía, y comparándome con ella, siento que aún no quiero asumir que mi madre no está conmigo, que me está esperando en casa, que no me voy a encontrar con la bruja que tengo por madrastra. Siento que yo soy la que no quiere crecer.

-Hitomi, llorar por su muerte, aún cuando han pasado tres años, no te hace inmadura; era tu madre, nunca podrás olvidarla.

-Pero creo que ése es el problema.

-El problema está en que te tragas las palabras de Miyu -Hitomi lo miró-. Ése es el punto donde más le duele; ella te hizo creer que estás pegada al pasado, que por no querer avanzar, necesitas una madre que te agarre de la mano, finge que está tranquila viviendo prácticamente sola, cuando en realidad, quiere tener lo mismo que tú tuviste, quitando al hijo de puta que tienes por padre y la señora que da gratis -ese comentario la hizo reír un poco-. Piensa en qué hubiera pasado si siguiera viva; quizás tú la habrías abandonado antes que ella a ti, no importa que tengas quizás cuarenta años, ella siempre te hará falta.

La chica de repente había dejado de llorar, pero los rastros de tristeza seguían ahí, y una tímida sonrisa se asomaba. Con sus brazos lo rodeó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, y recibiendo el mismo gesto y unas caricias sobre su cabello.

-Lo siento, te amargué el día -se disculpó.

Escuchó la risa casi inaudible del rubio, y cuando alzó la mirada, unos labios finos se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos.

-Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo -la reprendió Kyoichi al separarse-. Además, sabes que nos tienes para lo que sea, sobre todo a Taiga, que bien podría ser tu saco de boxeo -ese comentario le sacó una carcajada a su novia.

-Taiga Samejima, murió a manos de un rubio salvaje.

-No es como si le moleste de todos modos -rodó los ojos.

Hitomi rió antes de besar sus labios.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de zorra? -preguntó, una vez que se alejó.

-Sólo si llegas a sentirte identificada con _Megitsune_ -aquel comentario la hizo reír.

-¿Significa que no?

-Tomi, no le llegas ni a los talones.

La platinada volvió a reír.

Luego de un rato, Kyoichi se levantó, avisando que debían volver con los demás, y aunque Hitomi quería estar un rato más a solas con él, sabía que tenía razón, por lo que se levantó y comenzaron a caminar.

-Creo que, con lo que pasó, Miyu no va a querer volvernos a ver -dijo Hitomi.

-Eso espero, así no tendremos problemas en el viaje -bufó Kyoichi.

-Eres malo con ella -el rubio alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿La defiendes?

-Quería tener el papel de buena un rato, pero ¿a quién engaño? ¡No lo merece! -Kyoichi reía por su actitud infantil-. ¡No te rías! -hizo un puchero.

-El papel de rencorosa tampoco te sale -se burló el chico.

-Oh, pues lo siento, señor "Soy malo por naturaleza" -el rubio rió.

Al reunirse con el resto, todos se acercaron a ella para saber cómo estaba, cosa que la sorprendió. Incluso Ayumu se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Shido nos contó lo que pasó -dijo Koei.

Hitomi frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero al recordar lo que dijo Miyu, miró a Kyoichi, quien sólo desvió la mirada, fingiendo inocencia, y se alejó del grupo. Soltó una risa por su actitud.

-Estoy bien ahora -se dirigió al resto del equipo.

-¿Segura? -preguntó Arthur. La chica asintió-. Eres muy valiente, Hitomi.

-Bueno -volteó a ver a su novio-, se lo debo a él -sonrió, contagiando a los chicos-. Por cierto, ¿qué hizo Taiga todo este tiempo?

-Estuvimos hablando un rato y después siguió con el proyecto de música -dijo Makoto.

Arthur había recibido una llamada, por lo que se alejó del grupo, que decidió acompañar a los dos amigos anormales mientras esperaban información.

-Taiga, ¿ya elegiste una canción? -preguntó Hitomi, abrazando por la espalda a Kyoichi, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-Momento, no me presiones -dijo Taiga, sacando otro celular además del suyo.

Celular que todos reconocieron por una calavera en la parte de atrás.

-Taiga, suelta mi celular -dijo Kyoichi, entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, no veré el porno -bromeó Taiga, escribiendo en el mismo.

-Le cambié la contraseña.

-¡Oh, rayos! -todos rieron al ver a Taiga apagando el celular con cara de sufrimiento. Ahora entendía por qué la contraseña que escribía era incorrecta-. Lo único que sé es que te escribió Amaya -le entregó el celular.

-¿Porno? -preguntó Makoto, mirando divertida a su hermano.

-Es broma -respondió éste, aguantando la risa por la cara de Taiga-. Se sacó fotos haciendo caras raras, aún no sé por qué no las borré.

-Porque me amas y no quieres admitirlo -dijo Taiga, por lo que recibió una patada en el trasero.

El rubio desbloqueó el celular.

-¿No podía ser una contraseña más larga? -preguntó el pelinegro, por lo que los tórtolos rieron.

-No -respondió Kyoichi, leyendo los mensajes.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Hitomi al ver que el chico aguantaba la risa mientras le entregaba el celular.

 _ **Emo-chan**  
Tengo que hacer el trabajo de literatura Dx  
Habían unas imágenes extrañas en el cielo hace un rato, no sé si las has visto :P  
_ _Dile al punk fallido que elija una puta canción ¬¬  
_ _Cuál era la página del trabajo?  
_ _Oye, no puedo parar de comer XD  
_ _Debo ser una vaca o no sé qué porque me cabe toda la comida y eso que almorcé hace poco :v  
_ _Te puedo maquillar? Teñir el pelo? De color azul?  
_ _Y si te grabo? XD  
_ _Te extraño, puto! Dx necesito a mi compañero de travesuras TT-TT  
_ _Te amo! :3_

-Amaya de mierda -rió Hitomi.

El caballero volvió a donde estaba el grupo, con una mirada tan seria que los alertó. En su mano llevaba el dispositivo holográfico que siempre utilizaban para comunicarse.

-Era la señorita Yuki -dijo-. Ya tenemos la información; vayan preparándose para marcharnos; Shido, Koei, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Todos los que estaban de más en el momento se marcharon; Taiga y Hitomi entraron a la tienda, algo que resultaría incómodo por la anterior pelea con Miyu, quien en esos momentos, estaba acunando a Ren; mientras que los niños decidieron bajar a una pendiente para investigar sobre Imperial Tigre y comparar capacidades; Gabu se había montado en Bloody Fang y se marchó a buscar un sitio donde estar tranquilo de todo lo que pasó.

-Bien, ésto fue lo que nos mandó la señorita Yuki -empezó el platinado, alzando el dispositivo, que proyectó la imagen de la torre de la verdadera Isla Imperial.

A medida que Arthur explicaba, la imagen cambiaba, mostrando el interior de la torre que se dividía en cinco pisos, más una parte subterránea donde se encontraba el regulador de energía que Takeshi Yamato averió para destruir el mundo. El sitio parecía un verdadero laberinto, e incluso a esa misión podrían llamarla _Correr o Morir_.

-Creo que será necesario formar dos equipos -dijo Koei.

-¿Es toda la información? -preguntó Kyoichi, al mismo tiempo en que el holograma desapareció.

-Hay más -respondió Arthur-, pero no estaría bien decirlo hasta que todos estén reunidos.

* * *

 ** _Megitsune:_ Canción de Babymetal :P googléenlo si no saben, me da flojera explicar de qué va xD**

 **Sé que no actualicé en más de dos semanas, ya volví de Iquiturri (?) (apodos qlos que les ponen a las ciudades xD), y también tuve unos cuantos problemas personales, pero ya estoy de vuelta :P esta vez, es en serio :l es que tenía que escribir lo que pasó antes de ir a la isla, y me faltaba inspiración, pero ya que terminé, ahora puedo continuar con normalidad.**

 **Se acerca la segunda tempo 1313 (?) de nuevo tuve que arreglar el cap :P**

 **Akira... pinches zancudos, al fin alguien que me entiende Dx y Ninasol (?) está bien escrito? Bueno, en fin... es que tenían que molestar a Taiga, ya que sin bullying, no hay amistad xDDDD**

 **Eeeeeeen fin...**

 **Ahí conocieron a Amaya... casi :v cabe aclarar que para crear el personaje, me basé en una de mis locas amigas xD te amo, maldita dksajdhjskd**

 **Y eso...**

 **¿Qué... tal? (?) ok no...**

 **Se me acaban las ideas XD**

 **¿Algo para el próximo cap? (?) ¿Color favorito? Creo que esto ya lo pregunté antes... :v**

 **Chao chao!**


	49. Desafiando al enemigo

Gabu se encontraba en un sitio apartado, con la vista clavada en la Isla Imperial, sentado en el suelo y descansando su espalda sobre una roca. Pero como todo buen momento de tranquilidad tenía su fin, llegó Hitomi a hacerle compañía, aunque eso no era una molestia para él. La chica le caía bien, a pesar de ser de personalidades distintas.

-Por lo que veo, no te gusta estar con ellos -dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Ciega no eres, ya lo vi -bromeó Gabu-. No me interesan sus estrategias; además, con Koei siempre buscamos motivos para pelear; Arthur y sus modales me marean; Makoto es muy bipolar, y no me sorprende que su propio hermano lo diga; Kakeru se deprime fácilmente; Sho y su excesivo entusiasmo; y Shido es... bueno, es Shido, lo que no sé es cómo tiene tanto cerebro.

Hitomi rió.

-Por eso tiene buenas calificaciones -bromeó-, pero tiene casi el mismo carácter fuerte de Makoto, ¿no es así?

-Algo así -rió el pelirrojo, contagiándola-. Y Miyu sólo nos da problemas cuando hay que lidiar con los niños.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasará con ella?

-Se va a quedar aquí mientras espera a las tropas para regresar a la ciudad, supongo.

-Lo único bueno que tenía eran los niños.

-Ya ves -rió-, pero de todas maneras, es lo mejor para el grupo.

-Es verdad -Hitomi suspiró-. Por cierto, ya que estamos aquí, podrías explicarme qué sucede con Makoto.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-No me vengas con eso -rió-. Se nota cómo la miras cuando está cerca de Sho.

-No creas, es tu imaginación.

-Gabu, no soy idiota.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo para el pelirrojo, hasta que él mismo admitió desesperado todo lo que insinuaba la platinada, quien rió.

-¡De todas formas, no soy competencia para Sho, son mejores amigos!

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Gabu Samejima se rinde a pelear ante su rival?

-¡Esto es distinto!

Hitomi seguía riendo.

-Pero no es sólo por eso, quizás sea verdad lo que dice Taiga y a Shido no le gustaría que su hermanita salga con un rufián -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mientras ese rufián esté dispuesto a cuidarla, él está tranquilo -Gabu miró a la platinada-, pero despídete de tu vida si la haces llorar, a menos que sea de felicidad.

-Si lo dices de ese modo, hasta da miedo -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-. Y supongo que lo mismo sería de parte de Makoto si le haces algo a él, ¿no?

-Tenlo por seguro.

Gabu la miró con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Él es frío contigo? -preguntó, a lo que Hitomi suspiró.

-Sho me hizo esa misma pregunta una vez -admitió ella-. Él es frío por naturaleza, es lógico que también lo sea conmigo a veces.

-¿A veces? -frunció el ceño. Hitomi asintió.

-Cuando es así, sé que le pasa algo -explicó-. No puedo decir que es muy alegre cuando estamos juntos o cuando estamos con el grupo, pero si tiene que conversar y reír, lo hace; además, tampoco es como si fuera cursi y esas tonterías que hacen las parejas, cosa que al principio me acomplejaba porque es tan reservado que es difícil saber lo que piensa -soltó una risa, contagiando al niño.

-¿Y no has pensado en que no te lo quiere decir?

-De hecho, sí -respondió-. Aunque ya no importa; no me lo dice, pero sé que me quiere, y me lo demuestra.

-Creo que mucha gente quisiera tener la relación que ustedes tienen.

-Al punto de que su madre quiere que nos casemos y tengamos hijos -le bajó una gota por la nuca, por lo que Gabu rió.

-Vamos, lo amas tanto que te gustaría tener algo más con él -se burló.

-Tal vez -lo miró inocentemente, aunque su sonrisa le causaba mala espina al pelirrojo-. Pero tú no te quedas atrás, ¿no, Makoto?

De repente, Gabu parecía un tomate con peluca (?), ya que no se podía distinguir entre su cabello y su cara por lo sonrojado que estaba.

-¡Ya, deja de molestar! -se quejó, mientras Hitomi se reía. Si hubiera sido otra persona, quizás la habría ahorcado.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos voltearon al oír una tercera voz y vieron a Taiga, de pie al lado de Gabu y con una bolsa blanca en su mano derecha.

-Molestaba a Gabu en tu honor -bromeó Hitomi.

-Eso explica por qué es un tomate -observó el pelinegro, dejándole la bolsa a su hermano-. ¿La razón de tu sonrojo tiene que ver con Makoto?

-¡¿Hasta cuándo me seguirás molestando con una endemoniada chica bipolar?! -Gabu zarandeaba... o trataba de zarandear a Taiga, que tenía una gatuna expresión de satisfacción al más puro estilo de Konata Izumi (?).

-¡Chica bipolar a la que amas!~ -canturreó Taiga.

-¡Ya cállate!

Luego de un rato, en que Gabu aprovechó para ver lo que le mandaron los Cuatro Incompetentes, Hitomi le contó a Taiga todo lo que hablaron sobre la menor de los Shido.

-Es algo difícil, se nota a leguas que Sho también gusta de Makoto -concluyó.

-Entonces piensas que no eres competencia para Sho porque él la conoce desde que eran pequeños -Taiga miró a su hermano.

-No lo soy -replicó el pelirrojo-. Además, ella no me soporta aunque seamos casi iguales en actitud.

-Sin mencionar que, además de amigo, Kyoichi sería mi cuñado y eso sería aún más incómodo -Hitomi rió por el comentario de su amigo.

-Buen punto -dijo Gabu, frunciendo el ceño-. Menos mal que no son una pareja homosexual.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, enano?!

-Sobre todo con el hecho de que una vez te caíste sobre él y terminaron en una posición bastante comprometedora -recordó Hitomi.

-Y gracias a eso, su madre lo castigó hasta los veinte por creer que es bisexual y que te estaba engañando -le bajó una gota por la nuca.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Gabu, confundido.

-Es algo absurdo ese castigo, Kyoichi nunca sale de su casa, a menos que sea para trabajar.

-Ya ves, pero su madre es especial -dijo Hitomi, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En serio, ¿de qué hablan? -intervino Gabu.

-Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo -la chica le desordenó el cabello.

-¡No me vengas con eso, hace un momento me hablabas sobre el amor!

-Es un paso, ya estás creciendo, hormiga.

Ambos jóvenes rieron por el berrinche del pelirrojo.

-En fin -dijo Taiga-, si la quieres, tendrás que pelear contra Sho y ganarte la aprobación de su hermano.

-Dirás de sus padres.

-No, de su hermano, la cuida más que sus propios padres.

-Será aún más difícil lidiar con Shido.

-Bueno, puedes olvidarte de ella si tan difícil es, aunque también existen otros métodos -dijo con picardía.

-Tai, ¿hablas de métodos sucios con alguien que aún no llega a la pubertad? -inquirió Hitomi.

-¿Métodos sucios? -preguntó Gabu.

-Pues... -dijo Taiga.

-Nada -lo cortó Hitomi-. Pregúntale a tu profesora de Ciencias cuando llegues a secundaria.

-Bien, pero más les vale no decir nada de esto al resto -espetó el niño.

-No te preocupes, no pasará -dijo Taiga-. Por ahora.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-¡Qué bien me conoces! -se burló-. En fin, vayan preparándose, en un rato más vamos a partir a la Isla Imperial, sobre todo tú, Makoto.

-¡Cállate, Amaya!

-Es broma... creo -rió, antes de comenzar a caminar-. ¡Makoto, Gabu tiene algo que decirte! -comenzó a correr.

-¡Serás imbécil, Taiga Samejima! -Gabu se levantó y empezó a perseguirlo.

Hitomi guardó los amuletos de los Cuatro Incompetentes en la bolsa antes de empezar a correr tras ellos. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los demás, vio a Taiga corriendo en círculos alrededor de uno de los remolques mientras Gabu lo perseguía como endemoniado y los demás observaban la escena con una gota en la nuca.

-¡Ya cállate, idiota!

-¡Gabu y su novia sentados en un árbol!

La chica se acercó a Kyoichi, quien en esos momentos ayudaba a Arthur a guardar las partes de la tienda, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los dos hermanos.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó? -preguntó el rubio.

-Pues... -dijo Hitomi. La idea era que el chico no se enterara, pero como él no era idiota, pensó que era mejor que lo supiera, por lo que le susurró al oído lo que pasó.

-Ah, ya lo sabía.

Al parecer, los hermanos Samejima escucharon, porque se detuvieron de golpe. O al menos Taiga, porque Gabu chocó contra su espalda y cayó.

-¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?! -exclamaron ambos.

-Oigan, ¿creen que soy estúpido? -el rubio alzó una ceja.

-¡La idea era que no supieras!

-Bueno, mala suerte, además, Makoto es un imán de hombres.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó la susodicha, extrañada.

-De la cura contra el cáncer -todos cayeron de espaldas por esa respuesta.

-Claro, la cura contra el cáncer -ironizó ella-. ¿Por qué soy un imán de hombres?

-Porque, además de dos pajaritos, estaba el príncipe Ryota.

De repente, las caras del cuarteto que estuvo en esa aventura se tornaron azules, mientras que Hitomi reía inocente. Después de todo, ella no fue la que metió la pata con Kyoichi sobre el plan de su hermanita.

-Buen punto -dijo el pelinegro. Luego cayó en lo que dijo-. Espera, ¿príncipe Ryota? What the fuck?!

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! -exclamó Makoto.

Kyoichi simplemente le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió con inocencia, evitando mirar a Sho.

-¡¿Quién se lo dijo?! -miró a Hitomi-. ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

-No fue nadie, yo mismo lo vi -dijo el rubio.

-¡Hermano, no sabes mentir!

-Qué pena.

-¡¿Y esperaste este momento para decirme que ya lo sabías?! ¿¡quién te lo dijo?!

Pero el rubio no respondía, sino que seguía guardando las cosas de la tienda en una bolsa, mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomaba por sus labios porque la niña seguía haciéndole preguntas que no iba a responder, por el simple hecho de que sabía cómo reaccionaría ante el culpable.

-¡Y yo no te digo nada por ser un imán de mujeres!

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre lo haces.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-Esa puta también es tu madre.

-¡Diablos!

-Sin duda, ustedes dos son iguales -dijo Taiga, con una gota en la nuca y recibiendo enseguida todas las miradas.

Kyoichi suspiró. Al parecer, el tema del príncipe ya se dio por terminado.

-Por ahora, no diré nada -dijo, caminando hacia el pelinegro-. ¡Y tú deja de perder el tiempo y prepárate, cabrón de mierda! -lo jaló de la oreja.

-¡Pero no te desquites con mi pobre oreja!

-¡Después no te quejes de lo que pueda pasar cuando se acabe el tiempo!

-¡¿Por qué me regañas a mí y no a Gabu?! ¡A él le gusta...!

-¡Cállate y deja a tu hermano tranquilo, Amaya!

Luego de toda esa discusión, volvieron al trabajo. En todo ese tiempo, no vieron a Miyu hasta el momento en que se tenían que separar y ella esperaría a que la recogieran. Claro, fue algo difícil... por el simple hecho de que los niños no querían despedirse y rompieron a llorar.

-¿Podrás soportarlo? -preguntó Taiga.

-Tendré que hacerlo, son mis hijos, quiera o no -suspiró la castaña.

Sin más, partieron. El viaje no era tan largo, pero quizás se habrían demorado menos sin los problemas que tuvieron horas antes, incluyendo el que Taiga hubiera molestado a Gabu con cierta pelinegra de carácter fuerte. Pero para evitar contratiempos, Gabu iría en el remolque del grupo de Sho, mientras que los mayores iban en el que manejaba su hermano.

-Tomaremos otra ruta, ¿verdad? -preguntó Koei, mirando hacia la isla.

-No, es muy probable que nos descubran si vamos por el mismo camino -dijo Arthur, sentado en un rincón-. Debemos tener mucho cuidado.

A lo lejos, lograron ver la torre donde se refugiaba Takeshi Yamato.

-Pero fracasamos la última vez que tratamos de invadir su territorio -dijo Kyoichi, situándose al lado de Koei.

-Descuida, eso no volverá a pasar -dijo el aludido. Luego lo miró-. ¿De repente te rindes, Shido?

-Tsk -el rubio desvió la mirada.

Arthur iba pendiente del reloj que indicaba las horas que quedaban antes de la destrucción total; quedaban doce horas.

Hitomi estaba sentada en un rincón, a punto de quedarse dormida debido a que la temperatura cada vez bajaba más, pero por el mismo motivo, no podía moverse para buscar su chaqueta y abrigarse. Al parecer, no hizo falta decirlo, porque su novio se había encargado de buscar la prenda y cubrirla.

-No hacía falta -dijo.

-No te engañes, estabas muerta de frío y parecías más fantasma de lo que ya pareces -dijo el rubio-. No queremos cargar un ataúd.

Hitomi rió.

-Supongo que vamos por el mar -dijo, a lo que Kyoichi asintió.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco -dijo Arthur-. Aún falta para que lleguemos y vas a estar cansada cuando nos enfrentemos al enemigo.

Ella no quería dormir, aunque tuviera razón, pero seguía batallando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Duerme, no seas terca -la regañó Kyoichi.

-Debiste darme una taza de café antes del viaje -replicó ella. Kyoichi alzó una ceja.

-¿Siquiera recuerdas cómo te pones cada vez que tomas café?

Claro, con eso era difícil de batallar. Siempre que Hitomi bebía café, solía ponerse parlanchina como un ebrio, incluso podía quedarse dos días despierta.

-Bien, mala idea -admitió. Pero luego se le ocurrió una otra-. ¡Taiga, ¿ya llegamos?!

Kyoichi soltó una risa.

-¡No, aún no! -gritó el pelinegro.

-Oh, bien -dijo Hitomi. Y tres segundos después-: ¡¿Ya llegamos?!

Los dos adultos también empezaron a reír.

-¡Apenas estamos cruzando el mar!

-Oh -dijo la platinada. Luego miró a su novio, divertida.

-¡¿Ya llegamos?! -gritaron ambos al unísono, por lo que los adultos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Ya dejen de molestar!

Los gritos se escucharon hasta el remolque del otro grupo, que también iba riendo por la rabieta de Taiga.

Pero la felicidad duró poco cuando las imágenes del mundo real nuevamente se reflejaron en el cielo en una aurora boreal, y al parecer lo mismo ocurría viceversa. Cuando llegaron a la Isla Imperial, las imágenes siguieron reflejándose en el cielo por un buen rato, y Arthur les dio la mala noticia; si no lograban reparar el regulador a tiempo, no sólo desaparecería la Zona X, sino que también lo haría el mundo real, lo que dejó a todos pasmados, pero duró un rato. Era la última oportunidad que tenían.

Como había dicho Koei, se dividieron en dos grupos; el grupo de Sho se dirigiría al sótano, mientras que el grupo de Kyoichi se dirigiría al cuarto de control. Kakeru, Taiga y Hitomi buscarían un lugar para que las tropas que iban en camino aterrizaran.

* * *

Koei se había encargado de distraer a los guardias, si es que se podía llamar "distraer" al hecho de que los atacó y Kyoichi empujó a los que quedaban para luego ingresar a la torre, seguido por sus dos compañeros. Dentro se enfrentaron a más guardias, quienes ya estaban al tanto de la situación, pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que Koei lanzó una de su famosas bombas de humo y aprovecharon la distracción para dirigirse al cuarto de control.

En una habitación, el grupo se vio interceptado por unos guardias, además de otros que los estaban siguiendo. Sin embargo, no iban a darse por vencidos; Arthur aprovechó su habilidad en ascenso y su gran resistencia para subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la siguiente habitación y derribar a los guardias que planeaban atacarlo, lo que los otros dos tomaron como señal para continuar.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Sho, al ver la zona despejada, aprovechó para entrar a la torre y dirigirse rápidamente al sótano. Corrieron por un largo pasadizo hasta que se toparon con la pared que indicaba el final del camino, con el que surgieron un montón de dudas sobre que se habían equivocado de camino aún cuando siguieron las instrucciones del mapa. El único que desconfió fue Gabu, quien con su Colmillo Demoledor derribó la pared que efectivamente era falsa. Al rato, Ayumu se dio cuenta de que los guardias los seguían, por lo que no perdieron más tiempo y siguieron con el plan.

De vuelta con el grupo de Kyoichi, el terceto se encontraba en una habitación bastante corriente por el simple hecho de que sólo había un ascensor y cuatro plataformas alrededor; en una de esas plataformas estaban ellos.

La distancia para saltar a la plataforma del ascensor no era mucha, por lo que Koei se confió y estuvo a punto de saltar, pero Kyoichi lo detuvo. El lugar era tan silencioso que era imposible que no hubiera guardias preparados para atacar, y efectivamente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a unos cuantos enemigos. El ninja se sorprendió.

El rubio buscó una manera de deshacerse del enemigo y seguir con el plan. Miró a un lado y notó las vigas metálicas de la pared, en sentido diagonal. Saltó a una de ellas, utilizándolas como superficie para ejecutar su Pedal Ground. Una vez que alcanzó una altura prudente, saltó hacia la plataforma central, derribando a unos cuantos guardias; los dos adultos lo tomaron como señal para saltar y atacar a los que quedaban, para seguido, entrar al ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso, vieron la puerta que supuestamente los llevaría al cuarto de control, pero apenas pasaron por ahí, se encontraron con una especie de estadio. Al escuchar una risa malévola, descubrieron que se trataba de una trampa. Ni siquiera les sorprendía; si era Takeshi Yamato el que controlaba la torre, era de suponer que no les dejaría el trabajo fácil.

-¡Acéptenlo, sus bicicletas Idaten jamás podrán contra este numeroso ejército de MTBs! -exclamó Takeshi Yamato, cuando el terceto se vio rodeado de bicicletas que se manejaban de forma automática.

- _Ejército que, de todas formas, es inservible_ -pensó el terceto, pero no se permitieron más distracciones.

Y en verdad era inservible, pues un gran ejército de bikers cayó del cielo, derribando a las bicicletas de un solo golpe. Habían reunido a todos los sujetos que habían conocido a lo largo del viaje por la Zona X, incluso la señorita Yuki, junto con la policía, y Taiga con Hitomi y Kakeru.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! -dijo Taiga.

-¡Ustedes vayan al cuarto de control! -ordenó la señorita Yuki.

Sin más, el terceto regresó por donde llegó y se dirigió al piso inferior, donde según dijo la pelirrosa, se encontraba el cuarto que buscaban.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una especie de cabina, y con eso les bastó para darse cuenta que estaban en el cuarto correcto. Sin embargo, cuando planeaban acercarse, se vieron encerrados entre las cuatro paredes de una trampa de láser. Arthur trató de cruzar, pero en cuanto tocó la barrera, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Koei intentó lo mismo utilizando su Torbellino Destructor, pero a pesar de ser muy fuerte, también salió lastimado.

-¡Es inútil, esa barrera rechaza los ataques de cualquier bicicleta Idaten! -espetó Arthur, mirando hacia la cabina.

A pesar de los intentos anteriores, Kyoichi miraba en la misma dirección del caballero, pensando en la que probablemente era la solución del aprieto en el que estaban, aunque las posibilidades de salir gravemente heridos eran varias, pero al menos debían intentarlo.

El famoso Idaten Cross.

No podían pensar mucho, tampoco habían muchas opciones, por lo que los adultos decidieron intentar lo que sugirió el rubio.

Siguiendo todas las indicaciones, al ejecutar la técnica, se formó un gran tornado que hizo explosión en el lugar al vencer la barrera de láser.

Efectivamente, acabaron heridos e incluso dos de ellos no pudieron resistir más, por lo que se desmayaron. Kyoichi, con su última gota de esfuerzo, arregló el regulador antes de caer al suelo y perder la consciencia.

* * *

 **Sé que me tardé otra vez... esta vez, peleando con la absurda escena de la hermandad (?)**

 **La verdad, a mí no se me había ocurrido ponerlo, hasta que Akira me pidió que Taiga molestara a Gabu xD tal vez no sea mucho, es que pensaba que se alejaba de lo principal :B en fin...**

 **Ya, para no tardarme, mejor me pongo a escribir los caps que quedan para terminar esta temporada y empezar con la segunda :3**

 **Se me están acabando las vacaciones Dx**

 **Ninasol... sí, tengo dA, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Casi nunca lo uso xD así que... cuando lo actualice, se los haré saber :v mira que además de escribir, dibujo y esta semana fue una locura a morir porque mi hermana mayor desordenó mis lápices de colores Dx y casi hace un arcoiris uno de los dibujos que tengo de Hitomi xD ahora le voy a dibujar a Saitama, a ver si cree que es ella (?)**

 **En fin...**

 **Se me acaban las preguntas :l**

 **¿Película favorita? La mía es Búsqueda Implacable (?) aunque esa hueá no termina nunca xDDDDDDDD**

 **Chao chao!**


	50. ¡La última batalla!

Cuando se abrió la puerta del sótano, el cuarteto no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a correr por el estrecho pasadizo. La zona estaba despejada, sin embargo, al pasar por un sitio con estatuas de adorno, éstas cobraron vida y comenzaron a perseguir a los intrusos.

-¡Sho, ustedes adelántense! -exclamó Makoto, viendo cómo el ejército se acercaba cada vez más-. ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!

-¡No podrás tú sola con ellos! -gritó Sho.

-¡Yo me quedaré! -gritó Ayumu.

-¡Sho, no hay tiempo para pensarlo! -gritó Gabu.

De hecho, tuvieron que forzar a Sho a responder porque el enemigo los estaba alcanzando, y al verse acorralado, no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta de su amiga y su hermano y seguir adelante junto a Gabu.

Mientras iban corriendo, recordaban que en algún momento estuvieron en la misma situación, cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de adueñarse de la Zona X, y luego fue derrotado por Sho.

-Dime -habló Gabu, luego de un rato de silencio-. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Makoto?

-¿Eh? -preguntó Sho-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

El castaño siguió corriendo mientras pensaba en la respuesta que le daría al pelirrojo, y es que no se había parado a pensar en el último tiempo, porque evidentemente, a Makoto la veía como algo más además de su mejor amiga.

-Sólo es una buena amiga -trató de convencerse de eso-. Confiable y siempre está cuando la necesitas, aunque te patee el trasero cuando se enoja...

-No me refiero a eso -lo interrumpió Gabu-. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, realmente Sho no sabía qué responder. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debajo del casco, por lo que Gabu no podía verlo, pero sí notó su nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué preguntas todo eso, Gabu?

-Estorbas.

-¿Y eso?

-No te quiero cerca de Makoto, ¿oíste?

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo que quiero decir.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendo! -estalló el castaño-. ¡He estado con ella toda mi vida para que de repente vengas y me digas que me aleje!

-Sólo quiero tener el camino libre.

-¡¿Y piensas que le gustará?!

Gabu no sabía qué decir. Bien, quería eliminar a la competencia, pero su hermano y su mejor amiga le dijeron que debía pelear por la chica, y definitivamente, quitar a Sho del camino no era la mejor opción. De hecho, más lo odiaría la niña.

-¡Disculpa, pero tú no eres quien decide si debo acercarme a Makoto o no!

-¡¿Significa que no lo harás?!

-¡¿Por qué lo haría?!

-¡Sólo aléjate!

-¡No lo haré, es mi mejor amiga!

-¡¿Mejor amiga o algo más?!

Esta vez, el que calló fue Sho.

Ninguno agregó ni una palabra más el resto del camino, pero era evidente que la conversación no acababa ahí.

* * *

-Cariño, despierta -la voz femenina se escuchaba como eco en la cabeza de Kyoichi.

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Al principio, su vista era borrosa y unas siluetas se asomaba, también sentía unas delicadas manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Shido, resiste -habló una voz profunda.

Todo se aclaró luego de un rato y las siluetas revelaron las figuras de Arthur y Hitomi.

Sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero era más soportable que el olor a quemado que había en aquella habitación. Parecía que estuvo al lado de un incendio, aunque quizás habría estado a punto de ser así.

Hitomi lo ayudó a enderezarse hasta quedar sentado, mientras él se sobaba la zona de la nuca donde recibió el golpe, antes de caer desmayado.

-Supongo que para acabar así de lastimados, tuvieron que utilizar Idaten Cross -dijo ella.

-Supones bien -dijo Kyoichi.

-Era la única opción, ninguna otra técnica funcionó -dijo Arthur.

-Como cuando un sacrificio es la mejor opción.

Por la mente de los dos platinados, pasó la imagen de Taiga siendo castigado por Kyoichi, a punto de tirar la cuerda de una guillotina, por lo que sus rostros se tornaron violetas de temor.

-¿Eres sádico? -preguntó Arthur.

-No quiero saber en qué están pensando -dijo el rubio con una gota en la nuca-. ¿Y Koei?

-Sigue desmayado -dijo Hitomi.

Los tres voltearon a ver al ninja tirado en el piso, aún dormido.

-¿Sabías que tiene el sueño pesado? -preguntó Arthur.

-No, pero ahora lo sé -respondió Kyoichi, apoyándose en la máquina que tenía al lado para levantarse, a la vez que Hitomi lo agarraba del otro brazo.

Una vez de pie, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el ninja durmiente para tratar de despertarlo. Luego de un rato, Koei despertó y, tras asimilar lo sucedido, partieron en busca del otro grupo.

Veinte mil pasillos y bajadas de ascensor después (?), llegaron a las puertas del pasadizo prohibido y se detuvieron ahí.

-¡Shido! -gritó una voz femenina a los lejos.

El cuarteto volteó y vio a la señorita Yuki junto a Kakeru y Taiga. Se habían reunido con ellos después de acabar con algunos guardias, mientras que el comandante y los otros bikers se encargaban del resto.

-¿Dónde está Hosuke? -preguntó Arthur, al notar que el búho estaba ausente.

-Desapareció hace unos minutos -respondió Kakeru, algo preocupado-. No sé a dónde se fue.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Taiga-. Debemos alcanzar a Sho y a los demás.

Dicho ésto, comenzaron a correr.

Volviendo con los dos "amienemigos", éstos se vieron rodeados por otro ejército de MTBs a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino. Sho no quiso perder el tiempo tratando de vencer al obstáculo, pero Gabu no pensaba lo mismo. Utilizó su Colmillo Demoledor y enseguida se deshizo de las bicicletas, pero como siempre están las consecuencias, un pilar a su lado cayó sobre él, haciéndose trizas al estrellarse contra el piso. El pelirrojo acabó algo herido, pero lo que más le tomaría tiempo era reparar a Bloody Fang, pues se rompió la cadena por el impacto. Sho enseguida había corrido a ayudarlo.

-Sho, adelántate, yo te alcanzaré después -dijo Gabu.

-Pero...

-Anda, apresúrate, tienes un asunto que resolver.

Sin más, Sho se montó en Flame Kaiser, a sabiendas que Gabu no cambiaría de opinión, y se marchó, dejando a su compañero, quien sonreía de una extraña manera.

No demoró mucho en llegar hasta el final del pasillo, para encontrarse en una habitación donde sólo había una especie de torre al centro, que era donde suponía que debía estar su padre con su emblema de platino. Cuando iba a avanzar, nuevamente fue interceptado por un ejército de MTBs. Sabía que deshacerse de ellas era fácil, pero cuando eran demasiadas, se complicaba todo; si atacaba a un grupo, quizás el resto aprovecharía de atacarlo a él.

Pasó un tiempo y Gabu llegó. Al ver la torre, pensó en ir a desafiar a Takeshi Yamato, pero cuando vio al castaño en aprietos, no sabía qué camino tomar. Estaba a punto de subir la torre y cumplir su sueño de tomar el control de la dimensión, pero en eso recordó todo lo que había pasado con Sho a lo largo de su travesía. Estaba tan indeciso que en su mano derecha apretaba un pañuelo blanco con detalles grises que hasta el día de hoy, la escritora no sabe de dónde sacó (?).

Finalmente, decidió ayudar a Sho. Luego de derribar a las bicicletas con su Colmillo Demoledor, llegaron los demás, tanto el Equipo Idaten como el grupo de gente que conoció Sho desde su primera vez en la Zona X. Sin embargo, desde la cima de la torre, Takeshi Yamato observaba todo.

-Veo que has madurado -dijo con cinismo. En esos momentos, Sho estaba paralizado-. Lamentablemente, sus esfuerzos por salvar el mundo fueron en vano.

-Pero se supone que, al remover el emblema, todo volvería a la normalidad -dijo Makoto.

-El desequilibrio de energías ha superado sus propios límites; ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, ilusos -sonrió-. ¡La destrucción en ambos mundos será inminente!

Todos quisieron creer que sólo era una trampa, que Takeshi Yamato sólo quería asustarlos, pero en cuanto Arthur habló, fue interrumpido por el caos que provocó el poseído, que en ese lugar, se podía considerar un terremoto, pero en el mundo real, ocurría algo peor y el comandante podía asegurarlo desde donde estaba con el resto de su tropa, con las imágenes del desastre reflejándose en el cielo.

Las bicicletas alrededor de todo el grupo cayeron. Sho intentó hacer entrar en razón a su padre, pero no había caso.

-¡Aún es muy pronto para rendirse!

Todos voltearon al oír esa voz, y vieron a un anciano, con un tridente y traje de sacerdote. Claro, el hombre se ganó las miradas extrañadas de todos, menos de Takeshi, Arthur y Yuki, sobre todo de ésta, pues enseguida había reconocido a su abuelo, quien había desaparecido por mucho tiempo, hasta ese momento.

-Si queremos salvar el mundo, necesitamos el emblema de platino que está en manos de Takeshi Yamato -explicó el anciano-. Ese emblema forma parte del sistema regulador de energía ancestral, y para salvarlo, deben colocar el emblema en el dispositivo de seguridad del sótano de la Torre X; sin embargo, para lograrlo, sólo los familiares de los guías espirituales podrán tener una batalla para decidir al portador definitivo de esta poderosa insignia.

Una vez que terminó el relato, Takeshi estalló en carcajadas, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Varios reprocharon su actitud, pues no tenía derecho a dar opinión si él no era familiar de los guías.

-¡Sho, competirás conmigo!

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Sho, preocupado por la repentina decisión de su padre, pero al parecer, el supremo sacerdote se había mostrado de acuerdo con esa decisión, porque sabía que Sho era lo suficientemente hábil para derrotar a su padre, y que era el único capaz de hacerlo.

-Vamos, Sho -pidió la señorita Yuki, recibiendo la mirada del castaño-. Mi abuelo tiene razón, eres el único capaz de salvar esta dimensión.

-¿Te vas a rendir, Sho? -la mirada azul del niño se dirigió a Kyoichi, quien como nunca, le dedicaba una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza-. Vamos, tú puedes.

-Pero...

-¡Sho, si pierdes, jamás te lo perdonaré! -el niño miró a Gabu, quien también sonreía-. ¡Y no pienso despedirme del mundo sin antes pelear contra ti!

-¡Libera a mi papá de esa maldición! -exclamó Ayumu.

-¡Vamos, Sho, eres nuestra última esperanza! -dijo Taiga.

De repente, el castaño fue rodeado por sus amigos, quienes parecían no estar dispuestos a dejar que se echara para atrás. Sólo le daban por opción competir, y ni otra más.

-No nos decepciones -dijo Arthur.

-Confiamos en ti -dijo Koei.

-Chicos... -murmuró Sho.

-Promete que regresarás todo a la normalidad -pidió Kakeru.

-Nunca te rindas -sonrió Makoto.

-Vamos, Sho -lo animó Hitomi-. Demuestra que todos esos días de duro entrenamiento no fueron en vano.

-Hitomi... -musitó el castaño. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-El Sho que conocemos no le teme a nada.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Sho aceptó el desafío, y estaba decidido a salvar ambos mundos. Takeshi, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho al saber la respuesta, pero no planeaba dejar que su hijo le ganara en su última batalla.

Tiempo después, todos estaban afuera de la torre, esperando a que comenzara la competencia, cuya meta se encontraba en la Torre X. Sin duda, sería una carrera muy larga.

Al partir, bajaron una pendiente y luego saltaron, cruzando el mar, para aterrizar en la otra isla. Mientras corrían, Takeshi seguía burlándose de las capacidades de su hijo. Una ola de poder lo rodeó y saltó, rebasando a Sho a una velocidad increíble. El castaño no se rindió; con la misma ola de poder, hizo lo mismo que su padre y, como es un mundo muy raro, estaban volando (?).

Claro, las aves más raras jamás vistas en la historia de las aves (?).

En fin, volviendo al tema...

-¡No pienso entregarte el emblema de platino! -espetó Takeshi-. ¡La destrucción será dentro de muy poco!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

En menos de lo que esperaban, ya se encontraban cerca de la ciudad, y Sho rebasó a su padre luego de tomar impulso de un volcán, por lo que muchos se alegraron, pero aún no podían cantar victoria.

Cuando todo parecía mejorar, Takeshi decidió atacar. Un aura oscura y poderosa lo rodeó, y una vez que reunió el suficiente poder, empujó a Sho, tomando ventaja nuevamente y dejándolo caer desde varios metros de altura.

-¡SHO!

* * *

 **Yeeeee esta vez no me tardéeee tanto :v (?) y como ven, hasta en momentos de crisis, me hago la chistosa (?)**

 **Quedan... uno o dos capítulos, más un adelanto de la siguiente temporada. Por lo menos voy a alcanzar a publicar el primer cap antes de volver a "Nanba" (?)**

 **Akira: awwww me alegra que te gustara la crisis de la hermandad :3 (?) xDDD vaya motivo para que te guste Civil War 7u7 XD**

 **Y... Guest, que supongo que es mi compatriota (?) skajdskajdkasjd ojalá hubiera momentos así de locos entre hermanos, pero lamentablemente, los creadores no siguieron la serie para ver qué estupideces habían :v**

 **Es gracioso; en el anime, los hermanos son muy cariñosos o al menos demuestran preocupación; pero en la vida real, te patean el trasero y son capaces de tirarte al mar (?) por lo menos así lo veo yo, que sigo jugando a los disparos con mi hermano mayor x'DDDD**

 **¿Infantil? ¡Con orgullo!**

 **En fin...**

 **No se me ocurre otra pregunta Dx**

 **Emmmm... ¿se identifican con alguna canción? (?) Yo me identifico con Sable de Nano XD I don't know why (?)**

 **Chao Chao!**


	51. Hasta pronto, Sho

Después de ver a su amigo caer, todos dieron por confirmada una tragedia; la batalla había acabado. Sin embargo, querían seguir observando como completos masoquistas, si Sho volvía a dar la pelea o se rendía así de fácil. Pese a que sus esperanzas se estaban agotando, aún confiaban en que Sho lo lograría.

Así fue cómo de repente vieron un resplandor, que enseguida reconocieron como el castaño que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvar ambos mundos, por lo que sonrieron aliviados.

Sho seguía corriendo, recordando todas las técnicas que aprendió de sus amigos para fusionarlas en una sola. Un aura de fuego lo rodeó, y aunque no alcanzó a su padre, logró acercarse a él y ahora ambos corrían a toda velocidad por el mar.

-Neptuno -murmuró Takeshi, viendo el aura azulada que rodeaba a su hijo, sin poder creer que sus habilidades habían mejorado.

El castaño logró alcanzar a su padre. Éste saltó, volviendo a tomar la delantera. Luego lo siguió Sho, rodeado por un aura azul eléctrico y tomando un gran impulso como el de su hermanito para saltar y rebasar al adulto, sorprendiéndolo.

Frustrado, Takeshi decidió volver a atacar; del aura oscura que lo rodeaba, aparecieron las calaveras que Sho había visto ya en otras ocasiones, incluso antes de que todo se fuera por la borda. Esta vez, lo rodeó una eléctrica aura dorada y esquivó cada ataque.

Al tocar tierra, corrió con tal velocidad que algunas piedras rebotaban en dirección a Sho, que seguía siendo un ave (?). Un aura verde le ayudó a tener una gran resistencia para romperlas. Luego de eso, Takeshi saltó, listo para empujar a su hijo, pero fue todo lo contrario, pues utilizó el Colmillo Demoledor de Gabu, que hizo que casi se estrellara.

 _¡Fuerte ventisca, corta todo lo que haya a tu paso! ¡Torbellino Destructor!_

Tanto Sho como Takeshi se vieron envueltos en el torbellino que sólo afectó al último, haciendo que soltara la Imperial X.

Un torbellino negro los rodeaba en una especie de ilusión. El rostro de Takeshi Yamato no se veía con claridad por la oscuridad del remolino, sin embargo, se podía su expresión maléfica.

-¡No dejaré que la Zona X y nuestro mundo se destruyan por completo! -exclamó Sho.

Takeshi ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¡Todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano! -espetó-. ¡Hace mucho tiempo, también combatí con un héroe como tú para defender el destino de este mundo! ¡Todos tienen una parte negativa en sus corazones, donde existe la envidia y el odio que sientes hacia la persona que obtuvo la victoria; cuando pierdes un reto, te vuelves frío, y para evitarlo, haces cualquier tipo de trampa!

Sho bajó la mirada, topándose con la imagen de la catástrofe en el mundo real.

-¡Todos los humanos son iguales; no importan las apariencias, los humanos son seres vulnerables! -continuó parloteando-. ¡Ellos no tienen la capacidad de ganarme!

-¡Te equivocas! -lo calló Sho.

De repente, el hombre visualizó las seis bicicletas Idaten a cada lado del niño; al lado izquierdo, veía a Neptuno, Hammer Head y Bloody Fang; por el otro, estaba Emperador Trueno, Aero Scissors e Imperial Dragón.

-¡Mantenemos nuestra confianza, nos apoyamos y ayudamos! -exclamó, a la vez que las bicicletas comenzaban a correr, para impresión del adulto-. ¡De esa forma, nuestros vínculos se fortalecen, y te lo probaré utilizando mis mejores técnicas en esta batalla! -determinó, antes de colocarse su casco.

Al sentirse amenazado, Takeshi comenzó a correr, dejando atrás al castaño, pero no sirvió de mucho, cuando a éste lo rodeó una ola multicolor y corrió a toda velocidad, rebasándolo, dejándolo muy atrás y sin posibilidades de que lo alcanzara, pero eso era lo que quería lograr.

Finalmente, llegó a la Torre X. Antes que su padre.

Había ganado.

Después de tantas desilusiones, lo había logrado.

Cuando vio a su padre caminando hacia él, con el rostro limpio de cualquier rastro de oscuridad, y una sonrisa cariñosa adornando su rostro, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba, no tardó en levantarse y correr a abrazarlo, rompiendo a llorar por lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Mientras, con el resto del grupo, todos eran espectadores de una hermosa puesta de sol, que sorprendió a algunos, una clara señal de la victoria de Sho.

Makoto no pudo más con la emoción y se lanzó a abrazar a Gabu, quien le devolvió el abrazo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, y Taiga veía la escena con una sonrisa divertida. Lo mismo había pasado con Hitomi, quien había abrazado a su novio, rompiendo a llorar en su hombro por los nervios que le había provocado esa última batalla, pero ahora estaba aliviada.

El mundo se había salvado, tal como Sho había prometido.

* * *

En el sótano de la Torre X, Takeshi y su primogénito depositaban el emblema en el dispositivo regulador.

-Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Takeshi lo miró-. ¿Por qué la pista que construiste en la montaña tiene el mismo nombre que esta dimensión? ¿Sabías que existía este lugar?

-Bueno, jamás te lo había dicho -dijo el adulto-. Yo nací en este lugar.

-¡¿Eh?!

Su padre le explicó que él era descendiente de los guías espirituales y que su deber era proteger a la Imperial X, que regulaba la energía de la zona. Hace mucho tiempo, la energía sufrió cambios y él junto con el guía supremo, mientras investigaban el desequilibrio ocasionado por esos cambios, llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de la famosa maldición de la antigüedad. Para investigar la causa, Takeshi se dirigió a la Isla Imperial, pero nunca regresó porque las dimensiones se mezclaron y llegó al mundo real. Tiempo después, conoció a la madre de Sho y Ayumu, pero nunca le contó que él era de otra dimensión por miedo a que la maldición antigua llegara a ese mundo, por eso decidió construir las bicicletas Idaten y ponerles un emblema.

Un día, cuando corría por la montaña, ocurrió el derrumbe que, como había entendido Sho, le había quitado la vida, pero la razón por la que nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo fue porque, antes de ser aplastado por las rocas, se abrió el portal a la otra dimensión. Al regresar, notó los cambios que sufrió la Zona X durante el tiempo en que desapareció; su mejor amigo, el abuelo de Yuki, se había convertido en el guía supremo y era la única persona a la que reconocía. Le pidió el favor de que guardara en secreto su identidad y que, cuando terminara todo, regresara a la otra dimensión, porque quería estar con su familia. Sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, cayó presa del emblema oscuro.

Mientras tanto, en una de las naves, los chicos estaban en una extraña y situación con Hosuke, el guía supremo.

Sí, resulta que ese búho parlante era en realidad el abuelo de Yuki, así como resulta que la misma maldición antigua cayó sobre él, convirtiéndolo en el ave que solía asustar a Kyoichi, y al parecer, todavía quedaban rastros de la maldición, así que el abuelo seguiría convirtiéndose en un ave.

-Qué situación más extraña -dijo Taiga, acercándose a sus amigos.

-Ni que lo digas -dijo Kyoichi, aún con cara de poker.

-Al menos ya superaste esa fobia que le tenías -rió Hitomi, estirándole un moflete.

-¡Ya! -chilló, haciendo que la chica lo soltara.

-¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres cuando te vean? -preguntó el pelinegro.

Kyoichi recordó que había discutido con su madre la última vez que estuvo en casa, y parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo. Bueno, en parte era así, pero no sabía cómo mirarla a la cara después de lo que pasó.

Taiga notó el estado de ánimo de su amigo y posó una mano en su hombro.

-No debes sentirte culpable, los tres sabemos que me merecía ese golpe y más -dijo. Luego rieron.

-Por cierto, Taiga -dijo Hitomi-. ¿Tu hermano en verdad va a pelear con Sho por ya sabes quién?

-Bueno...

-¿De qué hablan? -lo interrumpió la voz de Makoto, que se acercó a ellos junto con Kakeru, Ayumu y Hosuke, quien se había posado en su hombro.

-De la cura contra el cáncer -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Tú también? -Makoto la miró con cara de poker-. No deberías juntarte mucho con mi hermano.

-Eso es imposible y no te gustaría -se burló, sacándole la lengua, por lo que los demás rieron.

-En serio, ¿de qué hablan?

-Vaya, sí que se parecen -dijo Taiga, a lo que recibió una colleja por parte de Kyoichi, quien le hizo una mueca para que cerrara la boca.

Los niños los miraron extrañados.

-Nada, hablamos de la nueva película de Cincuenta... -Taiga fue interrumpido por otra colleja.

-Taiga, son niños -espetó Kyoichi entre dientes-, uno de ellos tiene siete años, y creo que suficiente trauma tiene con que hayamos dicho groserías hasta casi perder la voz.

-Ups, lo siento.

Al momento de aterrizar, Sho y su padre esperaban a sus amigos afuera. Cuando se abrieron las compuertas, varios se abalanzaron sobre el castaño menor, mientras el adulto se reía hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su esposa también iba en la nave, y le sonreía.

La mujer no podía creer que su esposo estaba frente a ella y que jamás se había ido. No resistió y lo abrazó, recibiendo el mismo gesto mientras los espectadores sonreían a la escena.

* * *

Durante la ceremonia de premiación, en el estadio, a Sho se le veía un poco distraído, ni siquiera había visto cómo estaba Kakeru antes de salir al escenario, nervioso y caminando como en una marcha de la milicia, o cuando Gabu luchaba contra su grupo para que no lo vistieran con esmoquin contra su voluntad. Makoto pensó que era el cansancio por tanto entrenamiento y la última pelea, pero las razones de Sho para estar tan distante de la realidad estaban muy lejos del agotamiento.

Después de la ceremonia, Sho soltó la sopa; había decidido quedarse en la Zona X con su padre, quien habría regresado a casa con su hijo de no ser porque tenía que proteger el lugar, y al parecer, su madre se lo había tomado bien, admitiendo que el niño había madurado. La señorita Yuki le dio la noticia de que quizás no podría volver a casa hasta dentro de unos años más, cosa que él entendía a la perfección, pues se quería quedar porque una parte suya pertenecía a esa dimensión, y también para protegerla al lado de su padre.

Tiempo después, todos se habían reunido en la cima de la Torre X, pues ya era hora de la despedida. Sho no podía evitar sentirse culpable por dejar a su madre y a su hermanito, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y su madre no dejaba de repetirle que lo aceptaba. Claro está que para Ayumu fue muy difícil separarse de su hermano y enseguida rompió a llorar.

Makoto iba subiendo las escaleras para reunirse con los demás, era la última que quedaba. Antes de continuar, volteó a ver a Sho; era su mejor amigo, y se le hacía difícil dejarlo atrás. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que pasó un buen rato mirándolo.

-¡Makoto, date prisa! -la apuró su hermano.

Enseguida reaccionó y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al lado de Kyoichi y Hitomi. Yuki le dio la señal a su abuelo de que ya era hora de partir, y luego de un discurso, la plataforma donde se encontraban se iluminó y todos dejaron de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, por lo que los Cuatro Incompetentes se alarmaron.

Makoto no tardó en romper a llorar mientras se despedía de Sho.

-¡Ten cuidado al practicar! -exclamó Sho, llorando también-. ¡No te vayas a lastimar!

-¡Sé que si... te dejo solo, eres capaz de hacer una locura en esta dimensión! -exclamó Makoto, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano, sin importar que mojara su ropa con sus lágrimas.

-¡No puedo llorar, no puedo llorar! -exclamaba Kakeru, derramando lágrimas-. ¡Al diablo, no puedo evitarlo!

Ellos no eran los únicos que lloraban, incluso los Cuatro Incompetentes lo hacían, y claro está que su familia. El resto sólo le dedicaba una última sonrisa.

Lo último que vieron fue que Sho agitaba sus brazos mientras saltaba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al mundo real, mucha gente los rodeaba. Al parecer, se habían enterado de todo porque ya no eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de la Zona X, incluso vieron algunas cosas fuera de lugar. La gente aplaudía y silbaba, pero estaban tan ocupados buscando la manera de ir a sus hogares que no les daba tiempo de sonreír ni a las cámaras de los reporteros que habían llegado al sitio como si se hubieran teletransportado.

Lo que hace la sed de chismes.

Algunos ya se habían encontrado con su familia, ve tú a saber cómo supieron que estarían ahí, mientras seguían tratando de evadir a los chismosos, sobre todo cuando entre ellos se encontraba el Genio de Trial.

Makoto caminaba mientras jalaba la mano de Kyoichi y evadía a la gente, al mismo tiempo que Hitomi agarraba con fuerza su brazo libre. Por ahí incluso habían visto a gente del instituto y de la escuela de la niña.

Una vez que lograron salir de la multitud, vieron a una pareja a unos metros, que también los observaba. Una mujer de largo y ondulado cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda, y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Se acercaron a ellos; Makoto estaba algo nerviosa de ver a sus padres, mientras que Kyoichi, efectivamente, no sabía cómo mirar a su madre después de la última pelea.

La mujer se acercó a él, y el rubio suspiró, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, porque en vez de eso, la mujer lo estrechó entre sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Luego se unieron al abrazo su esposo y su hija.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver -sollozó la mujer-. Lo siento.

Al separarse, vio la cálida sonrisa de su hijo, como diciendo que no se preocupara, ya que él tampoco reaccionó de la mejor manera escapando de su casa y tirándose a un lago.

-Vamos, Hitomi, no te quedes ahí -dijo el padre de los chicos, invitándola a unirse al abrazo.

La platinada sonrió. Mientras la familia tenía su momento, a lo lejos vio a su padre, con una expresión de dolor, pero ella sabía que sólo trataba de manipularla, lo cual nunca le había resultado ya que Hitomi cortó completamente la relación con él, y ¿cómo creerle si estaba con su madrastra? Ella no le creía nada. Además, ya tenía gente que la consideraba como parte de la familia a pesar de que no llevaba la misma sangre.

-¿Kyoichi se portó bien? -preguntó la mujer, divertida.

-No te preocupes, él es un caballero -le siguió el juego la platinada. Volvieron a reír.

Voltearon al oír a alguien carraspear, y vieron a los Samejima junto con una chica gótica que tenía una falsa expresión de enojo. Vestida con una holgada remera negra sin mangas, con el logo de una banda de rock, y que dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje con el símbolo de radiación en el hombro izquierdo, pantalones cortos de mezclilla y botines militares negros con correas.

-¿Algo que quieran explicar antes de estampar mi puño en sus asquerosas caras, engendros del demonio? -preguntó la chica, por lo que todos rieron.

-También te queremos, Amaya -bromeó Hitomi.

-¡Oye, déjame sonar enojada! -refunfuñó Amaya. Luego miró a Kyoichi-. ¿No has cambiado?

-No, aunque sí hay mucho qué contar.

-¿Pero sigues siendo el mismo loco y enojón de siempre?

-Si te hace feliz, sí.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, hermano -se lanzó a abrazarlo-. Uy, hueles bien -todos rieron.

-Taiga, ni se te ocurra dejarla ir -se burló Hitomi.

-¡Taiga y Amaya...!

-¡Ya cállate, enano! -el pelinegro interrumpió a su hermano-. ¡Después no te quejes de que te molesto con Ma...!

-¡Al menos yo lo admito, cobarde!

-¡Vuelve aquí! -comenzó a correr detrás de Gabu, con el rostro tan sonrojado como el de la chica emo.

-¿Qué quiso decir Gabu? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ah, eres muy pequeña para entenderlo -bromeó Kyoichi.

-¡Que sea pequeña de estatura no quiere decir que sea menor que tú!

-Tu edad mental demuestra lo contrario -dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¡Kyoichi de mierda, regresa aquí!

La chica se montó sobre su espalda, pero se bajó enseguida porque sólo trataba de derribarlo, cosa que no logró. A su lado, llegó Hitomi y caminaron delante de sus padres mientras veían que Taiga seguía persiguiendo a Gabu, pero ¿para qué decir que el enano era incluso más rápido que el mayor? Al menos tenían material para burlarse del pelinegro.

Makoto caminaba con sus padres hasta que en un momento se quedó atrás, debido a que volteó a ver por dónde habían llegado, como si esperara a alguien más, pero no era un sueño. Sho no había regresado, no quiso, se quedó en la otra dimensión. Sin duda lo echaba de menos.

-¡Makoto, no te quedes atrás! -la reprendió su hermano.

La niña volvió a la realidad y lo miró, para luego sonreír y correr hacia él para abrazarlo, antes de seguir caminando.

-Tal parece que Makoto nunca va a cambiar en ese aspecto -dijo su madre.

-¡Oye, ¿qué quieres decir?! -Makoto hizo un puchero, que sacó risas a todos.

Finalmente, todos estaban en casa. Bueno, tal vez no todos, pero esa persona al menos tenía a su familia.

 _Hasta pronto, Sho..._

* * *

 **Nop, esto no termina aquí :v el próximo cap será el último, y quise escribir esta mierda porque... no creo que sea necesario tardarse tanto, además que me queda poco para volver a la cárcel de Nanba (?) XD y quise aprovechar :v**

 **Es la primera vez que termino de escribir una historia :v bueee no está terminada, pero casi está xD ahora entiendo lo que se siente (?)**

 **Cuando volví a ver este cap, me dio una nostalgia... pero como soy una insensible de mierda, no lloro ni con Titanic :v ni con Ansatsu Kyoushitsu :l ni con cualquier wea penosa (?) xD**

 **Por cierto... Akira, buena canción :3 me llegó al alma XD**

 **En fin... (crap :l)**

 **Se me acaban...**

 **¿Qué tal le pareció Amaya? xD ya la conocen ksajsjkaksjas y como dije, me basé en una de mis amigas para crearla xD seh, mi amiga me abraza, me olfatea y me dice que huelo bien x'DDD bueno, sabrán más de ella en el próximo cap**

 **Chao chao!**


	52. ¿La meta definitiva?

**Aquí vengo yo algo tarde y con el último cap de la temporada :v**

 **Que lo disfruten -w-**

 **Advertencias: Escenas cursis, románticas, subidas de tono, chistes malos, escenas falta de inspiración (qué novedad), referencias de animes y chilenismos (?). Why? Because YOLO (?)**

* * *

El desayuno en la casa de los Samejima era silencioso, algo inusual, puesto que siempre alguno de los cuatro, que por lo general era Taiga, tenía tema de conversación, incluso si se trataba de una divertida discusión de hermanos. Sin embargo, ese día, Taiga estaba distraído revolviendo el té en su tazón.

Un mes había pasado desde que regresaron a casa. Un mes desde la última vez que vieron a Sho. Junto a sus amigos, todos los días recordaban al castaño, realmente lo echaban de menos.

¿Qué pasó con Miyu? No la volvió a ver desde que regresaron, o por lo menos no volvieron a hablar, porque un día la vio en el parque discutiendo con un chico, el cual supuso que era el padre de sus hijos. Por un lado, sintió lástima por ella por tener un ex de mierda, pero luego recuerda toda la mierda que vivió con ella y se le pasa (?). Bueno, no, simplemente no se metía porque ya no era asunto suyo, porque Kyoichi le daría una paliza y ya había una chica ocupando sus pensamientos.

-Ok, este silencio es abrumador -habló la pelirroja mujer-. ¿En serio no tienen nada de qué hablar?

-Bueno -dijo Taiga-. El desayuno está delicioso -sus padres rieron.

-Tai, es el mismo desayuno de siempre.

Tostadas y té. Siempre tostadas y té. A veces con queso, mermelada, mantequilla o algún otro aderezo.

-No está de más decirlo -bromeó el pelinegro.

-¿No tienes de qué hablar? -repitió la mujer-. ¿Sobre Amaya? -Taiga se atragantó con el té-. ¿Qué pasa con Makoto al final? -Gabu escupió el té.

Sip, la madre Samejima sabía sobre los intereses románticos de sus hijos.

-Pues... -dijo Taiga, sonrojado.

-Su hermano da miedo -dijo Gabu, como un tomate (?).

Siempre que estaba con Makoto, el hermano de ésta no lo miraba como si quisiera hacer amigos, lo cual era lógico por todas las payasadas que hizo anteriormente.

-Un clásico -dijo el hombre de cabello negro-. Los hermanos mayores son muy protectores.

-Sí, pero no lo culpo -dijo Gabu-. Después de todo, es su joyita.

-Bueno, debo ir al instituto, se me hace tarde -dijo Taiga, levantándose tras acabar su desayuno.

Gabu se levantó después de él y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar sus cosas, mientras que Taiga subió con total tranquilidad. Tal vez por eso su hermanito era más veloz al correr, tanto de pie como en bicicleta.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo sacó y vio que Kyoichi le había mandado un mensaje.

 _ **Rubio Teñido**_  
 _Imbécil, deja de ver fotos de Amaya y apúrate_

 _ **Intento de Punk  
** No estaba viendo fotos de Amaya :v y ya voy en camino_

Guardó su celular y agarró su mochila. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, su celular volvió a vibrar.

 ** _Rubio Teñido_  
** _Bueno, entonces deja de pensar en las fotos de Amaya (?)_

Taiga rió.

 _ **Intento de Punk  
** No hará falta si la veré en clases, supongo_

 ** _Rubio Teñido  
_** _Te vas a caer de espaldas cuando llegues :v  
_

 ** _Intento de_** _**Punk  
** Por qué?  
_

 ** _Rubio_** _**Teñido  
** Lo siento, no al spoiler -w- XD_

Riendo, guardó su celular. Antes de salir, se despidió de sus padres, quienes le desearon un buen día. Gabu lo esperaba afuera, y cuando salió, comenzaron a caminar.

El camino a la escuela fue entre burlas y empujones, lo que no faltaba en una relación fraternal. Por lo menos hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Gabu se despidió mencionando el nombre de la pelirroja, como se había hecho costumbre, y Taiga le respondió con el nombre de la hermana de su amigo.

Las primeras semanas en el instituto, después de estar en la Zona X, habían sido un martirio en el sentido de que la gente los acorralaba y preguntaba por detalles, pero según ellos, no superaban a los reporteros. Ellos también siguieron molestando, pero duró unos pocos días.

No sólo eso, hasta las chicas se acercaban mucho a él y a su amigo.

Luego dejaron de molestar y siguieron con su vida como si nada, aunque aún habían chicas que le echaban el ojo, cosa rara porque en realidad, era el rubio el que tenía toda la atención por ser hijo de una temible profesora y ser el mejor alumno. El pelinegro pasaba a ser el "Amigo A" (?).

En el instituto Kurosaki, la presencia de los Shido era como firmar una sentencia. Así lo sentían algunos, incluyendo a Kyoichi, que siempre que ponía un pie sobre el lugar, veía a la multitud apartándose del pasillo para que caminara sin interrupciones. Él no era ningún matón o el mujeriego del instituto para que fuera tratado como un rey, sino que se ganó ese puesto cuando se supo que era hijo de la temible profesora de Historia, y ser el hijo del diablo era técnicamente la perfección.

Pese a ser un buen instituto, para el chico era un martirio. No le gustaba tener ese título, no le gustaba destacar entre la gente, tampoco le gustaba recibir todas las miradas cuando caminaba por los pasillos, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo así, por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Taiga se compadecía de él porque ese mes que pasó de verdad fue una guerra para él, que odiaba a todo ser que pisara el instituto, y los únicos que se salvaban de ese odio eran el pelinegro, su novia y la emo. Además, era muy prejuicioso y una persona podía caerle mal con la simple primera impresión.

Caminaba por el pasillo ignorando a la gente que lo saludaba, hasta que llegó al salón y vio a sus tres amigos en la fila al lado de la ventana. Casi se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a Amaya ahí, sentada y hablando con la pareja de rubios. ¿Cómo no? Si Amaya siempre llegaba tarde.

-¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Amaya? -bromeó al acercarse.

-¿Tan raro es que, por una vez en mi vida, haya llegado antes de que suene la campana? -preguntó Amaya.

-Muy raro -dijeron los otros tres al unísono.

-Váyanse a la mierda.

-Sólo si vienes con nosotros -dijo Hitomi.

Habrían seguido hablando si no fuera porque la profesora había entrado al salón.

* * *

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!

-¡Fíjate tú a dónde lanzas tu mierda de balón! -gritó Makoto.

-¡Uy, dijo una grosería! -se burlaba el agresor de la pelinegra-. ¿Qué va a hacer la marimacho? ¿Golpearnos? ¡Ah, cierto, no se puede levantar porque se lastimó el tobillo!

El grupo de ese chico reía a carcajadas.

Resulta que, mientras Kakeru había ido a comprar algo de comida, Makoto caminaba por el patio cuando un balón de fútbol golpeó su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Como consecuencia, se dobló el tobillo y dolía de horrores.

-Hey -lo llamó alguien.

-¡¿Ahora qu...?! -no terminó la frase porque recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

Cuando el sujeto alzó la mirada, se encontró con la ambarina mirada desafiante de Gabu.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Samejima?! ¡¿Viniste a defender a tu princesita?!

-¿Está prohibido defenderla? -Gabu alzó una ceja-. Lo único que sé es que no te gustaría conocer a su hermano, porque créeme, el golpe que te acabo de dar es nada comparado a los de un chico que estudia en Kurosaki -lo amenazó. El otro chico tragó saliva, nervioso, y sus amigos tampoco se atrevían a encararlo-. Ahora, será mejor que dejes de molestar a Makoto; si no, créeme que yo no tengo ningún problema en golpearte hasta que pierdas la consciencia o pedirle a su hermano que te deje en hospital, mejor aún, en la morgue, ¿te gustaría?

Sin decir una palabra, el chico se levantó y con su grupo, corrieron lejos de los "agapornis".

Kakeru había visto todo a lo lejos, y no llegó a tiempo para ayudar a Makoto, pero en cuanto los matones se fueron, se acercó rápidamente a su amiga y al pelirrojo para ayudarla a levantarse. El problema era que la pelinegra no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que Gabu la cargó en su espalda y con Kakeru se dirigieron a la enfermería, pese a las quejas de Makoto, de que no era necesario, que pronto dejaría de doler, pero ninguno dio su brazo a torcer.

Makoto era más terca que una mula. Sin mencionar que se había sonrojado por las acciones del pelirrojo.

La dejaron al cuidado de la enfermera porque la niña prácticamente los obligó a volver a sus salones ya que la campana había sonado. Sin embargo, cuando acabó el día, pasaron a verla.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Ya casi no duele -respondió Makoto-. Pero tendré que reposar -le bajó una gota por la nuca, por lo que Kakeru rió.

-¿Ya le avisaron a tus padres? -preguntó Gabu.

-Sí, mi papá está viendo si sale temprano del trabajo porque mi mamá tiene una reunión con el consejo -dijo la pelinegra-. Mientras, tendré que esperar a mi hermano.

-¿Él no tiene que trabajar?

-Por eso mi papá está intentando tomarse el día o mi hermano tendrá problemas con su jefe.

Al rato, la puerta se abrió y los tres voltearon a ver al rubio.

-¿Tienes comida? -preguntó Makoto. Kyoichi suspiró y sacó una barra de chocolate que tenía en el bolso para entregársela.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó? -preguntó el chico, sentándose al borde de la camilla.

-Un chico de séptimo la golpeó con un balón -dijo Gabu.

-No tienes que preocuparte, le dio su merecido -dijo Makoto, mordiendo un pedazo de chocolate.

Gabu se estremeció al recibir la mirada fría del rubio, pero éste no dijo nada. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, de repente comenzó a sonar una guitarra eléctrica con algún que otro instrumento y unos gritos que no se entendía ni en qué idioma estaban (?).

Que vivan los subtítulos (?).

-¡La puta madre! -se sobresaltó el pelirrojo, al igual que Kakeru, mientras Makoto no parecía ni un poco asustada.

Kyoichi sacó su celular del bolsillo como si nada y contestó, para luego salir al pasillo.

-¿Qué tiene tu hermano con esos tonos rompe oídos? -se quejó Gabu.

-Pues, era la única forma de no tener llamadas perdidas en un lugar con ruido -dijo Makoto, con una gota en la nuca.

-Nunca cambiará -rió Kakeru.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo al trabajo -dijo Kyoichi, entrando mientras guardaba su celular.

-¿Mi papá no vendrá? -el rubio negó-. ¿Qué tal si yo me quedo en casa?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te dejamos sola?

-Hermano, me doblé el tobillo.

-Y esa vez tenías fiebre.

-No me dejarás en casa, ¿verdad?

-Nop, y aún sabiendo que no dejarás la escoba **(1)** , mi mamá me mataría y créeme que no quieres ser hija única.

-Touché -suspiró-. ¿Viniste solo o con los chicos?

-Con ellos.

-Entonces no habrá problema -sonrió-. ¿Me llevas a caballito? -hizo un puchero-. ¿Como cuando era pequeña?

El rubio suspiró.

-Lo haré sólo porque no puedes caminar y no tengo silla de ruedas.

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-No te aproveches de mi nobleza -bromeó, por lo que los niños estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Pero si es verdad! -refunfuñó Makoto, subiendo a la espalda de su hermano-. Siempre lo haces con Hitomi y Amaya.

-Hitomi me lo pide y Amaya se me tira encima; tú eres la que no habla -comenzó a caminar, seguido por los niños.

Gabu llevaba las cosas de Makoto, ya que, suponiendo que su hermano siempre visitaba al rubio en el trabajo, tendría que volver a casa con él, y Kakeru no podía llegar tarde a casa.

-De todas maneras, dirías que no.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Makoto rió.

Cuando salieron del edificio, se encaminaron al bar donde trabajaba Kyoichi. Incluso Amaya estaba con ellos, y eso que la chica nunca los acompañaba al bar, a veces porque tenía que estudiar, otras veces iba a algún sitio en el que pudiera estar sola. Antes de llegar, Taiga cargó a Makoto, porque ya con el problema de su tobillo, Kyoichi se había atrasado en el trabajo, además de que después estaba la tarea de cargar las bandejas con los pedidos de los clientes.

-Shido, ¿dónde has estado? -preguntó un sujeto de pelo castaño, algo largo y atado en una coleta baja, quien posó la vista en los que venían detrás de él-. Veo que vino toda la familia -se fijó en Hitomi-. Saionji, ¿ya han echado un...?

-Basta, Dan -Kyoichi le cubrió la boca al sujeto-. A trabajar.

-Pero...

-Voltea, y deja de molestar a mi novia -lo fue empujando hacia la barra.

-Oigan, ¿eso es normal? -preguntó Amaya.

Todos la miraron de una forma... algo extraña, que de alguna manera, respondió a su pregunta.

Al sentarse en una mesa, el sujeto de antes volvió a acercarse.

-¿Nueva novia, Taiga? ¿Qué pasó con la otra chica? -preguntó, haciendo pasar un momento incómodo al grupo-. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Miyu? Sí, estoy seguro que era ella. ¿La dejaste? ¿La engañas? ¿Ya han tirado?

-¿Disculpa? -espetó Amaya.

-Bueno, tal vez ustedes no lo entienden de esa manera -rió el sujeto-. ¿Ya han echado un polvo? Porque aquí tenemos espacio suficiente, ¿qué dices?

-Mira, imbécil, no sé en qué parte de tu cerebro podrido pasó que yo iba a acostarme con un pedófilo como tú, si tan urgido estás, existen los prostíbulos, pero a mí, maricón saco de mierda, me respetas, porque yo no me pienso a rebajar a tu maldito nivel, ¿entendiste?

El tipo la miró impresionado. Era la primera vez que una chica se atrevía a encararlo.

-Dan -el sujeto volteó al sentir un fuerte apretón en su hombro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más terroríficos que jamás había visto-. Por última vez, deja de molestar y ponte a trabajar, pinche depravado subnormal.

-¡Pero, Shido, hablábamos de temas importantes!

-¡Temas que no son de tu incumbencia!

El resto soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos alejarse.

-¿Me pueden decir qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¿Tiene algún problema de abstinencia? -espetó Amaya.

-Él tiene de todo, menos abstinencia -suspiró Taiga.

-Él es Tadashi, su jefe, aunque tú puedes decirle Dan para ahorrarte la flojera de decir su nombre -dijo Hitomi-. Y eso es normal en él, no le hagas caso.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la emo.

-¿Puedes creer que son quince empleados y doce de ellos son conejitas de playboy? -dijo el pelinegro-. No sé, pero si Kyoichi fuera el líder, despediría a todas esas chicas por ser buenas para nada

-El antiguo jefe del bar era su padre, pero falleció hace dos años -explicó Hitomi-, y desde que murió, él quedó a cargo, entonces todo cayó.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, que estaba ya con los pedidos y conversando con un sujeto de cabeza rapada y de un aspecto más maduro. Lo habían visto en varias ocasiones; se llamaba Yoshida, era el único con quien Kyoichi se llevaba bien y, a pesar de ser miembro de la mafia, trabajaba ahí para conseguir dinero para poder pagar los gastos de la rehabilitación de su pequeña hija de cinco años, quien padecía de leucemia. Su esposa había fallecido hace muchos años en un accidente de auto y por eso, tuvo que internar a la pequeña en un hospital para mantenerla a salvo, y cuando salió a buscar trabajo, ninguno lo quería como empleado por sus aires de mafioso, salvo Dan, de quien siempre desconfió, pero no tenía más opciones.

* * *

Para cuando terminó la jornada, el padre Shido había ido a recoger a sus hijos, para compensarlos porque no pudo ir por Makoto cuando se lesionó y le habría ahorrado el atraso a Kyoichi. Hitomi se había ido con ellos, porque desde su regreso, vivía con los Shido y no volvió a casa por no querer encontrarse con su padre.

De vez en cuando, iba para allá, sólo cuando la casa estaba vacía y para recoger algo que le faltaba.

Cuando los hermanos Samejima iban caminando a casa, se sumieron en un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Gabu habló.

-¿Alguna novedad con Amaya?

-No, aunque ¿qué es eso de ser caballero con Makoto? -preguntó Taiga con picardía, a lo que su hermanito se volvió un tomate.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba lesionada!

-¿Y por qué no la cargó Kakeru?

-¡Agh, cállate!

Taiga rió por los pucheros infantiles de Gabu.

-Oye -lo llamó el pelirrojo-. Cuando tú y Amaya sean novios, no la cagues, ¿bien?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Sólo no la cagues, te recuerdo que no tienes mucha experiencia en relaciones.

-Habló el experto -se burló.

-Taiga, tengo doce años, ni siquiera he besado a alguien, es lógico.

-Touché.

Cuando llegaron a casa, enseguida los acorraló su madre.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Nop -dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

-Taiga, ¿hasta cuándo hay que esperar? Quiero una nuera -miró a Gabu-. Aunque podría decirte lo mismo, jovencito.

-Mamá, aún soy pequeño, ¿no crees? -a Gabu le bajó una gota por la nuca-. Pero si te hace feliz, la llevé a caballito porque se lesionó el tobillo.

-Taiga, hasta tu hermano es más rápido que tú.

-Es tan rápido que aún no se lo dice -esta vez, a Taiga le bajó una gotita.

-Pero a eso se le llama ser caballero.

Ambos suspiraron. Antes de que su madre siguiera hablando, avisaron que estarían en sus habitaciones y corrieron escaleras arriba.

Cuando Taiga cerró la puerta de su habitación, enseguida su celular vibró y vio una gran cantidad de mensajes del grupo que tenía con sus amigos.

 _ **Rubio Teñido  
** Como cuando Amaya llega temprano :v_

 _ **Emo  
** Van a seguir con eso?_

 ** _Oxigenada  
_** _Sip xD_

 ** _Emo  
_** _Púdranse :3 .l. menos Taiga_

 ** _Rubio Teñido  
_** _1313_

 _ **Oxigenada**  
Por qué será? 7u7_

 _ **Emo**  
Cállense!_

Rió. Al parecer, escribieron cuando iba camino al instituto. Efectivamente, la hora a la que mandaron los mensajes era de la mañana. Pasó a los recientes.

 ** _Emo_**  
 _No volveré nunca más a ese bar :)_

 ** _Rubio Teñido_**  
 _Gran elección :)_

 ** _Oxigenada_**  
 _Dan de mierda :)_

 ** _Intento de Punk_**  
 _Qué hizo ahora? :) (quería ser popular)_

 ** _Rubio Teñido  
_** _Taiga de mierda XD_

 _ **Oxigenada  
** Por la chucha XDDD_

 ** _Rubio Teñido_**  
 _El muy hueón_ **(2)** _trató de besarla :v_

 _ **Intento de Punk  
** Ese maricón -.-  
_ _Irán el fin de semana a la montaña?_

 _ **Emo  
**_ _Me da paja_ **(3)** _-.-_

 _ **Oxigenada  
** Makoto está tratando de convencerlo_

 _ **Intento de Punk**  
Vamos, Kyoichi! No seas aburrido!_

 ** _Oxigenada  
_** _Taiga, lo llevamos a rastras? xD_

 ** _Intento de Punk  
_** _Lo haría si después no tuviera un chichón xD_

 _ **Emo**  
_ _Apuesto que están uno al lado del otro y Hitomi le está haciendo la cara de perrito XD_

 _ **Oxigenada  
** Sí! XD  
_

 ** _Intento de Punk  
_** _Kyoichi de mierda, contesta 77_

 _ **Rubio Teñido está escribiendo...**_

 _ **Rubio Teñido  
** Buenas noches :)_

 _ **Rubio Teñido se desconectó**_

Taiga soltó un pesado suspiro. Su celular volvió a sonar.

 _ **Rubio Teñido**  
_ _Qué harás mañana?_

 ** _Intento de_** _ **Punk**  
_ _Por qué lo dices?_

 _ **Rubio Teñido**  
Lo olvidas?_

Rió.

 _ **Intento de Punk**  
_ _Mañana es el día_

 ** _Rubio Teñido  
_** _Más te vale_

 ** _Intento de_ _Punk  
_** _Oye, sobre el fin de semana... piénsalo, sí?_

 ** _Rubio_** _ **Teñido**  
Dale  
_

Bloqueó el celular y se lanzó sobre su cama. No tenía tareas pendientes, por lo que quiso perder el tiempo pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad, revisó la hora en su celular; marcaba las doce. Sin más, se cambió el uniforme por su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Había pasado un mes.

* * *

Cuando el pelinegro llegó al instituto, se encontró sólo con la pareja de rubios. Al parecer, la rutina había vuelto a la normalidad, con los tórtolos llegando media hora antes de oír la campana y Amaya llegando siempre tarde. Los rubios jugaban al gato **(4)** en una hoja de papel mientras conversaban.

-¡No, no es justo! -escuchó quejarse a Hitomi, mientras Kyoichi reía-. ¡¿Por qué siempre ganas?!

-Suerte para la próxima -se burló su novio.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

-Ya me aburrí -Kyoichi guardó el lápiz y arrancó la hoja llena de garabatos, para luego arrugarla en una bola.

-¿Temes que te gane?

-¿Me dices eso cuando, de diez partidas, no ganaste ni una?

-¡Maldito zopenco! -hizo un puchero.

-¡Mala perdedora!

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Taiga al acercarse.

-¡Kyoichi hizo trampa! -dijo Hitomi.

-¡Tú no sabes jugar! -reía Kyoichi.

Taiga reía por la discusión de ésos dos. Hitomi podía ser infantil cuando quería. Llegaba a causarle gracia que dos personas completamente distintas pudieran llevarse tan bien.

-¿Irás el fin de semana? -preguntó al rubio, obteniendo enseguida las miradas de sus amigos, incluso Hitomi había dejado de acusar a su novio por tramposo, y éste recuperó su típica expresión seria-. ¡Vamos, Kyoichi! ¡Emperador Trueno debe estar oxidada!

-¡No exageres, ni que la hubiera lanzado al lago! -respondió Kyoichi.

-¿Intentar persuadirte cuenta como revancha? -preguntó Hitomi.

-No, no cuenta.

-Pues no me importa -lo estrujó entre sus brazos para luego alborotar su cabello-. ¡Debes ir a la montaña!

-¡Eso es, Hitomi! -reía Taiga.

Un grupo de alumnos entró al salón, seguido de la profesora, que se quedó quieta mirando al grupo por lo que dejó Hitomi.

-Resucitó Kurt Cobain -dijo, y el terceto tuvo que hacer malabares para no reír mientras que Kyoichi arreglaba el desastre en su cabello.

-Con permiso -todos voltearon a ver a Amaya, entrando como si nada y dirigiéndose a su asiento.

-Hayashi, ¿cuándo será el día en que no llegues tarde?

-Cuando acaben las catástrofes en Japón.

La profesora soltó un suspiro pesado y ordenó a todos a sacar sus libros de texto. Como robots obedecieron y, en menos de dos segundos, ya tenían los libros abiertos sobre la mesa, en las páginas que indicó la mujer.

Cuando la clase acabó, la profesora enseguida guardó sus cosas para luego salir. El resto hizo lo mismo luego de soltar un pesado suspiro por lo dura que fue la clase.

Amaya agarró sus cosas y salió del salón, sin esperar a sus amigos, los cuales, dos de ellos, la miraron extrañados, pero el rubio había notado que algo le pasaba a la chica desde que llegó.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Taiga.

Hitomi se encogió de hombros, mientras Kyoichi agarraba sus cosas y también salió para alcanzar a la emo, aunque probablemente no era necesario, porque siempre se reunían en la azotea.

Efectivamente, la chica se encontraba sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas. Al sentarse a su lado, Amaya alzó la mirada para posarla en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó.

-No entiendo por qué preguntas eso -dijo el rubio, sacando una manzana de su bolso y entregándosela.

-¿No comerás? -tomó la manzana entre sus manos. Kyoichi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

Amaya bajó la cabeza tras morder la fruta.

-Taiga, ¿no? -ella asintió.

-Odio sentir esto -espetó-. ¿Cómo te sentías tú cuando te enamoraste de Hitomi?

-De la misma manera, supongo -se encogió de hombros-. Ella estuvo ocho años esperando una oportunidad que pensé que ya se había rendido -le bajó una gota.

-Lo que hace el amor -rió.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-Es culpa de tu jefe, que me metió ideas raras en la cabeza -Kyoichi rió amargamente; por eso odiaba a su jefe. Amaya mordía el piercing de su labio con nerviosismo, aunque podía disimularlo, pero al ser como una hermana para el rubio, él lo sentía-. Supongo que Taiga no es así.

-Dan es el depravado, no Taiga, aunque diga cosas con doble sentido -rodó los ojos-, pero el hecho de ser gentil y un caballero no quita que seamos chicos; bien sabes que un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

-Llevas tres años con Hitomi, ¿nunca han llegado a otro nivel? -lo miró. Kyoichi negó.

-Aún si lo quisiera, no pienso forzarla.

-Tú sí que eres el novio perfecto -bufó, haciéndolo reír-. Oye, ¿qué hay con la otra chica?

-¿Te refieres a Miyu? -Amaya asintió-. No escuches lo que ese idiota diga, de seguro ni se enteró que cortaron totalmente la "relación".

-Qué manera de terminar una relación.

-Bueno, tampoco era como si hubieran esperanzas de terminar bien -se encogió de hombros-. No soy el indicado para decir esto, pero él te quiere, aunque no lo creas.

-¡¿Me estás...?!

-Nop -rió.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! -lo agarró de la camisa.

-Cosas que pasan.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella, aparecieron los dos miembros faltantes del grupo, quienes miraron extrañados la escena. Kyoichi se apartó de la emo y se levantó.

-Mi trabajo aquí terminó -dijo antes de agarrar el brazo de Hitomi y sacarla de ahí, dejando solos a Taiga y Amaya.

-Peeeero... -trató de decir Amaya.

Al ver la puerta cerrarse, bufó. Ahora pasaba un incómodo momento con el pelinegro más despistado del mundo.

-¿Debo preguntar por qué nos encerraron? -preguntó Taiga.

-Deberías saberlo, ¿no?

-Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota.

-Exacto -Taiga suspiró. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-. ¡Oye!

Amaya estalló en carcajadas, por lo que el chico bufó, pero la mueca enfadada duró unos segundos, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa tierna. Por alguna razón, la chica le inspiraba tranquilidad con su risa para nada femenina, pero así era Amaya, y tampoco era como si quisieran cambiar su personalidad extraña. Así la quería, rebelde, directa y para nada femenina.

Momento... ¿qué?

Esos pensamientos le sacaron un sonrojo, y sacudió su cabeza para borrarlos, pero era imposible cuando la chica por la que había sufrido tanto estaba frente a él, riendo por su estupidez.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Amaya, dejando de reír-. ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

-¿Qué?

-Taiga, te conozco de hace tres años, tiempo suficiente para saber leerte.

-Tres años para ti, pero a Kyoichi le basta con un día.

-No puedes decir eso cuando a él le costó agarrarte confianza cuando te conoció -alzó una ceja-. Pero no hablamos de Kyoichi, ni de Hitomi, ni de Pancho Melo **(5)** o cualquier otro hueón, te hice una pregunta, y tú sabes que siempre que hago una pregunta, quiero respuestas inmediatas.

El pelinegro suspiró y se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que ya... ¿parecía? Pero ya había hablado con los rubios durante semanas, y no quería echarse para atrás ahora que tenía una oportunidad. Era eso o sufrir para toda la vida por su idiotez.

Amaya se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero hacia el barandal de la azotea, porque conociendo a los tórtolos, no los dejarían salir hasta que hablaran. De seguro estaban afuera vigilando que no salieran. De repente sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y unos labios posarse en su mejilla, por lo que volteó, sin tratar de alejarse, y tampoco se sonrojó, siendo que, a pesar de tener carácter y ser inexpresiva, era tímida en el tema del amor, porque ahí estaba, apresada por los brazos del chico del que se enamoró, algo que logró disimular, pero cuando tenía amigos como Kyoichi y Hitomi, no podía.

-No soy bueno con bonitas palabras -comenzó el chico-. Bien sabes que en nuestro grupo nadie lo es, pero en acciones somos muy obvios; soy el chico más despistado que has conocido, y como has notado, soy el último en enterarme de todo, incluso si algún día llega una extraña criatura a destruir el 70% de la luna, yo no me voy a enterar hasta unos años después -ambos rieron-. Soy un perfecto imbécil, lo admito; saco de quicio a Kyoichi, Hitomi es capaz de perseguirme con un hacha, y claro, tú te vas a reír y no me vas a a ayudar porque quizás me lo merezco o porque te da flojera ayudar -Amaya trataba de no reír demasiado fuerte-. Te conocimos hace tres años, y aunque nunca te lo dije, me sacaste del agujero en el que había caído, justo cuando ya había dejado de confiar en tonterías como el amor, y nunca pensé que llegaría este momento -rió, contagiándola-. El resto creo que no hace ni falta mencionarlo; el punto es que no soy perfecto, no puedo prometer que seré un príncipe porque soy, literalmente, una mierda en las relaciones y acabo de salir de una que terminó mal, cosa que no importa, pero si eres tú, no me molestaría intentarlo. No me importa tu apariencia ni tu mala conducta, me gustas así, tal como eres, y aquí tienes al mayor idiota, diciéndote lo mucho que te quiere, y todo sin tener nada preparado.

La chica ensanchaba su sonrisa idiota. Esperaba menos del pelinegro, pero acabó sorprendida, y por lo mismo, no podía parar de balbucear. Resignada, le devolvió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho plano, pues era tan bajita que le llegaba a los hombros. Taiga reía mientras acariciaba su disparejo cabello.

-¿Por qué es difícil decirte que no? -refunfuñó la emo, apartándose para ver que el chico aún reía-. Supongo que tienes claro que no voy a ser la novia cursi a la que le regalan flores, chocolates y peluches, ¿no?

-Sip, y si no lo supiera, ni siquiera habría dicho todo ese testamento -ambos rieron-. Tampoco es como si lo esperara.

-Eres un idiota, Taiga Samejima.

-Amas a este idiota y no puedes negarlo~

-No imites a Kyoichi.

-No lo imito si él lo dice fríamente.

-Gracias a él, se va a adelantar la época de nevada -Taiga rió.

El chico la alzó un poco del piso para plantar un beso en los pálidos labios de la pelirroja teñida, quien rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Los labios de la emo eran tal como se imaginaba; fríos y secos, pero no le molestaba, tampoco le molestaba el piercing. Tanto él como la chica sentían que tocaban el cielo mientras sus labios danzaban con ternura. Ninguno se quería separar, pero cuando Amaya jadeó por la falta de oxígeno, se vieron obligados a hacerlo.

-Mi mamá se va a morir cuando le dé la noticia -dijo Taiga.

-¿Ya lo sabía? -preguntó Amaya, riendo.

-Sí, me estuvo molestando todo este tiempo, ahora falta Gabu.

Amaya soltó una carcajada, contagiándolo. Se dieron un último beso antes de dejarla en el piso.

-Deberíamos volver con los tórtolos, ¿no crees? -dijo el pelinegro.

-Mira quién habla de tórtolos -se burló Amaya.

Recogieron sus cosas del suelo y abrieron la puerta, para ver a Hitomi haciéndole cara de perrito abandonado a su novio, que ignoraba la misma, pero no podía ignorar el que la chica lo molestara mil veces con lo mismo.

-Por favor -rogó Hitomi.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Taiga.

-Volvieron rápido -la platinada los miró unos segundos antes de volver su atención a Kyoichi-. ¡Vamos el fin de semana, par favar!

-Qué paja -rezongó el rubio.

-Bueno, sabemos que no puedes contra Makoto -sacó su celular y marcó el número de la niña, poniéndolo en altavoz-. Pequeña, ¿cómo sigue tu pie?

- _Al menos voy a estar bien el fin de semana_ -dijo la pelinegra-. _¿Lograron convencerlo?_

-Estamos en eso -rió Taiga.

-Kyoichi, ¿vendrás con nosotros a la montaña? -dijo Hitomi, haciendo de nuevo la inservible cara de perrito.

-Vamos, sólo por esta vez -dijo Taiga, imitando a su amiga.

-Tengo aves en mi casa -lo "amenazó" Amaya.

-Amaya, llegaste tarde -dijo Kyoichi, con una gota en la nuca-. ¡Ya, bueno, ahora dejen de hinchar las pelotas **(6)**! -se quejó, levantándose para comenzar a bajar las escaleras, mientras que el grupo y su hermana festejaban.

Al final del día, seguían molestando al rubio por lo mucho que le costó aceptar la propuesta.

-Es difícil cuando molestan todo el día con eso y tu novia te hace una copia barata de Kurt Cobain.

-Te falta tener el cabello más claro y los ojos azules -dijo Taiga.

-¿Y si le cortamos el cabello a Hitomi? -sugirió Amaya. De hecho, casi podían ver su rostro diabólico al más puro estilo de Karma Akabane (?).

-¡No, todo menos eso! -chilló la platinada, escondiéndose tras su novio.

-De todos modos, no podría -se burló Kyoichi.

-¡Oye! -Hitomi corrió tras él, dejando a los otros dos atrás con una gota en la nuca.

-Son adorables -rió Amaya. Luego miró a Taiga-. Tendrás que soportar las preguntas de tu madre.

Taiga suspiró. Era lo que menos quería, pero al menos se sentía feliz por estar con la chica que quería.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y tanto el Equipo Idaten como Shark Tooth estaban practicando en la montaña. Hitomi y Amaya se entretenían observando y Kakeru tomaba el tiempo que demoraban los hermanos Shido y Ayumu en llegar a la "meta".

Después de un buen rato, decidieron tomar un descanso, en el que Kakeru decidió darles un anuncio. Se trataba de una próxima competencia de MTBs, en la que comprobarían cuál de todos era el más hábil, lo que deprimió un poco a los chicos.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos -Makoto miró a su hermano.

-La verdad es que me hubiera gustado verlo competir -dijo Kakeru.

-¡Eso es genial, nos divertiremos mucho! -exclamó un tercero.

Todos voltearon al oír esa familiar voz. En medio del bosque, vieron una silueta de un niño empujando una bicicleta. Aunque no se podía ver con claridad su rostro, ya había logrado sorprender a todos, y cuando se acercó, simplemente la sorpresa crecía cada vez más, pues ahí estaba Sho, el castaño que siempre se entusiasmaba con la bicicletas, frente a ellos.

-¿Pero cómo? -dijo Kakeru.

-La energía de la Zona X está estable -dijo Sho, con su típica sonrisa contagiosa-. Mi papá se quedó allá y, como todos estaban preocupados por ustedes, decidí venir.

De repente, Hosuke salió de donde estaba oculto, sorprendiéndolos aún más.

-Ah, y Hosuke también quiso venir porque los extrañaba.

Todos rieron. Incluso los de Shark Tooth se habían acercado, y la sonrisa de Sho creció al ver al pelirrojo.

-Me debes algo -dijo Gabu.

-No lo he olvidado.

-Que gane el mejor.

Sho asintió, risueño.

Claro, tenían que darle una digna bienvenida a su amigo, y ¿qué mejor que una batalla? Todos estaban decididos a ganarle, y claro está que el castaño tampoco se dejaría vencer. La batalla finalmente había acabado en empate; algunos habían llegado antes que otros, pero nunca supieron quién llegó primero.

La rutina era la misma de siempre. La madre de Sho se sorprendió al ver a su hijo, y casi rompió a llorar por lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

El chico seguía siendo el idiota de siempre, pero se notaba que había madurado en todo ese tiempo. Ahora, como le había prometido a Gabu, competían por la atención de la pelinegra y ésta ni cuenta se daba; pensaba que era un juego de eternos rivales. Además, seguía haciendo rabiar a su madre por las malas calificaciones en la escuela, aunque no era tan seguido, pues al parecer, no sólo había madurado y también su rendimiento mejoró un poco.

Sin duda, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

O al menos eso esperaban.

* * *

 **(1) Dejar la escoba: Causar desastre :v**

 **(2) Hueón: "Tonto" en chilensis (?)**

 **(3) Paja: Flojera**

 **(4) Gato: Tres en línea, Cero y Cruz, Tic Tac Toe etc etc, en mi país, se llama "gato".**

 **(5) Pancho Melo: Actor chileno.**

 **(6) Hinchar las pelotas: Molestar**

 **Este cap me salió largo =_= el final, una mierda xD pero qué hacerle? xDDDD**

 **Seh, le cambié el nombre al instituto, ahora es Kurosaki :v sólo porque me gusta y no es por Bleach XD Saitama era mierda, hay que admitirlo :v**

 **En fin... ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá y no dormí nada porque empezó a toser y me espantó el sueño xD así que me dormí mientras escribía XD y me quedan tres días TT-TT pero es mi último año *baile de victoria***

 **Y... no tengo mucho qué decir :v**

 **¿Cómo han estado? xD ¿Con qué personaje de la serie se identifican? Yo me identifico con Gabu xD y de hecho, mi cuñada me dice así XDDDD**

 **¿Vieron los Óscar? Diré que me mareé de tanto escuchar "La La Land" -.- Akira, me acordé de ti cuando vi a Chris Evans XDDDD**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima temporada! (iba a poner un avance, pero creo que no será necesario porque, bueno, la voy a publicar muy pronto, tal vez mañana =_=)**


End file.
